El Rey de todo
by victorarte19
Summary: ichigo no esta destinado a tener una vida ordinaria o tranquila, más problemas llegan despues de la guerra, ¿que planes tiene la central 46? ¿porque debe cambiar de ciudad? ¿porque tiene que llevar a las chicas sternritter con él?... ¿los diablos excisten?... el mundo es más grande de lo que jamaz imagino pero con la suerte de ichigo seguramnete sean más problemas... mal resumen
1. prologo 1

:) hola, como les va? espero que no me odien

la razon por que escribi esto, a mi como a todos seguramnete los que leen los fic de bleach crossover dxd les molesta la poca cantidad que ahy, por eso se me ocurrio escribir uno... en realidad la idea se me ocurrio cuando estaba leyendo uno y no era muy de mi gusto... diria que lo quisera borrar si pudiera, en realidad eso no viene al caso, pero bueno, no podia sacarlo de mi mente así que lo escribi, en realidad no queria escribirlo ahora pero por más que intentaba concentrarme en mi otra historia no podia sacarlo de mi mente, era como una mosca molesta que esta ahi para fastidiarte, así que lo escribi, tambien fue para sacarle el gusto amargo que tengo por la cantidad de fics bleach-dxd que parecian tener buen futuro pero quedaron en el olvido, estoy seguro que el 80% de los fic bleach-dxd no tienen más de 5 capitulos =.=, el lema de es rienda suelta a tu imaginacion... en otras palabras puedo escribir lo que se me antoje... :·) :·D :·O :·/ :·( :·[ :·P

acalaraciones legales: no soy dueño de bleach, ni de high school dxd, tampoco de league of legends..

acalraciones: estos dos capitulos serian como el prologo... digo serian porque exceden esa palabra, los hice para darle una base más firme a la historia, esto tendra suceso despues de la guerra de mil años, la edad de ichigo puede ser un problema, ya que la linea de tiempo de bleach es muy rara por asi decirlo, intente llevar una cuenta de cual seria la edad de ichigo despues del arco de la guierra de 1000 años... tendria 17... ya que el rey quincy recupera sus poderes despues de nueve años... lo que equivale al aniversario de la muerte de masaki, que es antes del cuampleaño de ichigo, pero en el anime dicen en el capitulo sobre ese tema que sucedio hace 6 años... ichigo tiene 15 osea más tres años de los 9 que demora el rey quincy en recuperar sus poderes 15+3 =18... o el tiempo en bleach va al revez... en fin, ichigo va empezar la historia teniendo 17 años luego cumplira los 18...otra cosa es que le dare un sacred gear a ichigo, pero no el de issei eso seria cojo, ya que es supoer poderoso sin eso, tener algo que pueda duplicarele el poder es... me entienden, se explicara sobre eso en el prologo de 2 capitulos... aunque no son capitulos oficales, las clases en japon empiezan a principio de abril... dato curioso a tener en cuenta, ichigo tendra el equivalente a las evil piece...tambien hara disposicion de todos sus poderes y lineas de sangre... que son muchos, la armadura del infierno no puede faltar, jijiji, haaaa y con respecto al sacred gear que le voy a dar a ichigo ¿conocen la armadura de berseker de fate zero? bueno va a ser esa, es mi armadura favorita, me gusta más que las de dxd... ¿me olvide de mencionar algo?... ¡a si! las chicas quincy estan vivas... menos la enana... ichigo va a ser super poderoso más de lo que actualmente es... aunque todabia no mostro su puto bankai... me mata la intriga

espero que les guste y me dejen su opinion sobre lo que piensan, siempre es bueno saber los pensamientos de los que leen mi fic, las criticas son bienvenidas, estas dos partes vendrian a ser el prologo o algo parecido... desde mi punto de vista

Disfruten de su lectura

* * *

Comienzo parte 1

Ichigo kurosaki detesto la guerra contra los Quincy por muchas razones, las incontables bajas de enemigos y aliados, la muerte de amigos y conocidos, la destrucción del seireitei y la casi destrucción del mundo… otra vez, Ichigo tenía muchas razones para detestar la guerra contra Yhwach y sus hombres, pero una que lo molestaba en este momento era, que por culpa de la guerra fallo su último año de preparatoria, aunque pagar un precio tan bajo por salvar el mundo no era la gran cosa, mejor que la última vez que tuvo que sacrificar sus poderes, perder un año escolar no era mucho en comparación… igual seguía siendo un dolor en el culo, según su opinión

Para él era un poco aliviado saber que Chad y Orihime también tendrían que repetir el curso, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, algunas veces se sentía egoísta por pensar de esa forma pero aprendió que tenía que ser un poco más egoísta si quería ser feliz, las palabras de Yhwach en el fin de su vida habían calado profundo en su alma

 **-Flash Back-**

Ichigo se encontraba con la parte superior de sus ropas totalmente destrozadas, una gran cantidad de Cortez y otras heridas estaban a lo largo de su cuerpo, la larga catana negra con tres picos cerca de la punta de la hoja que sostenía con fuerza en sus manos, estaba goteando sangre de su enemigo, el rey de los Quincy, su creador y ancestro, se encontraba en el mismo estado, la cosa de color negro con varios iris que cubría sus rostro estaba casi desaparecido, los dos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, entonces Yhwach decidió hablar

-"dime, hijo mío ¿Por qué te opones a la resurrección de tu raza, la raza de tu madre y sus ancestros? Por tu cuerpo corre mi misma sangre ¿entonces por qué te opones a mí?" el rey de los Quincy le pregunto con calma

-"que te jodan, piensas que después de toda la mierda que has hecho, escuchare una cosa de lo que digas" el shinigami peli naranja le replico con ira, sus dientes se trituraban con la fuerza que estaba haciendo, las manos le dolían por el agarre tan duro que tenía en su espada, Yhwach lo miro inmutable por su respuesta

-"eres ingenuo" el rey de los Quincy le dijo, un momento después varias flechas colosales de reishi se formaron a su alrededor, Ichigo comenzó a cargar una gran cantidad de reiatsu en su espada, la energía era tal que se podría ver desde cualquier parte del palacio del rey, ambos liberaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, una explosión del tamaño de una explosión nuclear se produjo, los vientos arremetieron contra todo, cualquier estructura fue destruida y los escombros salieron volando, el suelo se resquebrajo, cualquier edificio en un radio cercano a los 200 metros fue reducido a la nada, una gran nube de polvo cubrió el palacio del rey, pasaron unos momentos antes que el polvo comenzara a disminuir, dejando ver a su oponente

Los dos luchadores estaban sobre una rodilla jadeando pesadamente, Ichigo con lo poco que le quedaba de energía utilizo su velocidad máxima, Yhwach apenas pudo ver el movimiento de su enemigo, en un intento de defenderse, activo su blut vene pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que la espada logro cortar su carne con algo de dificultad, el rey de los Quincy intento perforar a Ichigo con una flecha de reishi, pero el adolescente logro esquivarla justo a tiempo solo recibiendo un pequeño corte en su brazo, los dos otra vez se enfrentaron en una lluvia de golpes con sus espadas, poco a poco la espada del primer Quincy fue agrietándose, las grietas empezaron a cubrir toda la hoja, hasta que se quebró, sus pedazos volaron en varias direcciones, pero fue en ese momento que la larga katana negra de Ichigo corto atreves de todo el pecho de Yhwach, un gran chorro de sangre salió disparado por la herida recién infringida, el rey Quincy cayo de rodillas su respiración era pesada y desigual, a su alrededor un gran charco de sangre se fue formando lentamente

-"déjame… decirte algo… eres fuerte… demasiado fuerte… como para que la sociedad de almas te deje andar libre" Yhwach le dijo con dificultad, el ancestro de los Quincy escupió una gran cantidad de sangre "te voy a dar un concejo… el concejo de alguien que… ha vivido por más de 200 años… si quieres vivir, debes ser más egoísta… ellos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tener tu poder… bajo su control… ¿no lo ves?" el rey de los Quincy escupió otra gran cantidad de sangre

-"cállate, ellos no harían tal cosa, los conozco, he luchado con ellos" Ichigo le grito indignado por las palabras de su ancestro por parte de madre

-"no… no estoy hablando de ellos… los shinigamis son simples armas para el uso… tu verdadera amenaza es la central 46… el causante de la guerra hace mil años... y la que se encargó de destruir a cualquiera que pudiera ser una amenaza" Ichigo solo miraba fijamente la figura ensangrentada del rey Quincy, el shinigami peli naranja se mantuvo en silencio, Yhwach volvió a hablar "hace más de mil años no existieron tales negociaciones, como suelen decir los shinigamis, la central 46… mintió sobre nuestra negativa para no usar nuestros poderes… simplemente atacaron… ellos conocían nuestra razón de por qué matamos a los Hollow… pero no hicieron nada, dijeron que era el balance natural de las cosas… si nos resistamos al balance… ellos serían los que balancearían las cosas" Yhwach se rio amargamente, una línea de sangre comenzó a bajar de su ojo "sabes… la primera central 46 tenía miembros elegidos por los mismos dioses… pero cuando el dios de la biblia murió… las personas con hambre de poder tomaron las cosas… pero el rey espíritu los mantenía restringido… ahora que ya no existe… ellos seguramente querrán ser más poderosos de lo que son" Ichigo miro peligrosamente a el rey Quincy

-"¿a que estas tratando de llegar?" Ichigo le pregunto con cierta ventaja en su tono, Yhwach simplemente miro al chico peli naranja con ojos cansados, poco a poco los ojos fueron perdiendo su brillo

-"ellos querrán usarte para su beneficio… crear un nuevo rey espíritu llevara algún tiempo, en ese tiempo ellos… tienen libre albedrio sobre la sociedad de almas… buscaran poder sobre los otros" Yhwach cayó al suelo sobre sus manos, su fuerza vital lo abandonaba poco a poco "si quieres sobrevivir y proteger a los que quieres… debes ser egoísta… elije tu camino… no dejes que otro te dominen… tienes el potencial de convertirte en un verdadero dios… el sueño anhelado por esos bastardos arrogantes… ellos querrán tu poder… irán tras de ti con excusas patéticas… revelaran su verdadera forma si no pueden tenerte… venciste a alguien con el poder de un dios… tu vida no será fácil de ahora en adelante… no, tu vida no fue planeada para ser fácil… mi hijo nacido en la oscuridad... toma tu premio como vencedor" el rey de los Quincy le dijo débilmente, el adolescente se acercó de forma cautelosa asía el cuerpo moribundo del supremo Quincy, quien tenía la mano extendida asía Ichigo, el adolescente sujeto la mano del primer Quincy en ese momento sintió su cuerpo ser invadido por la presencia de Yhwach, el adolecente quiso soltarlo pero no pudo, el agarre era sorprendentemente fuerte a pesar de ser un hombre moribundo

-"¿bastardo que hiciste?" Ichigo le pregunto con ira, el rey Quincy permaneció en silencio, su respiración se hacía más débil

-"solo te devolví algo que perdiste… recuerda… si quieres vivir tu vida y proteger lo que tú quieras… debes ser más egoísta, pensar en tu bien primero… ellos estarán esperando que te debilites… recuerda… si hubieras sido egoísta en ese momento… nada de esto estaría pasando… crece bien y convierte en quien está en la cim…" antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, su último aliento lo abandono, Ichigo se quedó parado al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Yhwach, sus rostro era ilegible, su mirada era inmutable, el mundo comenzó a temblar nuevamente, fue en ese momento que varios de sus compañeros shinigamis aparecieron, rápidamente Kisuke y Mayuri empezaron con el proceso de crear a el nuevo rey espíritu, Ichigo simplemente se quedó observando como las personas empezaron a llegar, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, todo se volvió negro, lo último que escucho fue a alguien gritando su nombre, luego todo se sintió frio

 **-fin del flash back-**

Eso sucedió hace 3 meses, Ichigo recupero la conciencia dos semanas después de su última batalla contra Yhwach, ni Chad ni Orihime abandonaron su lado ni por una vez, excepto cuando iban a ducharse y hacer otras necesidades, el momento que el shinigami despertó prácticamente todos sus conocidos fueron a la tienda de Urahara, fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarse con todos ellos, una pequeña celebración se llevó a cabo por sus amigos, el ahora proclamado el mayor héroe de la historia de la sociedad de almas, salvándola en la guerra de invierno y en otras ocasiones como la invasión de Kageroza y sus reigais, ahora saliendo como el héroe que derroto al emperador Quincy, a Ichigo no le importaban estos títulos, a él solo le importaba la seguridad de su familia y amigos, las buenas noticias fueron fugaces, poco después se enteró de algo impactante, había repetido su último año de preparatoria, la misma suerte corrieron sus dos amigos más cercanos, con quienes había luchado hombro a hombro

Cuando Ichigo se enteró de que fallo el curso, prácticamente se quedó pálido como un papel, al igual que Orihime y sorprendentemente Chad, sus quejas no sirvieron de mucho para los profesores y el nuevo director, por esa razón Ichigo termino su periodo educativo un mes antes que los demás al igual que Chad y Orihime, la cantidad de faltas superaba el promedio y con creces, ni siquiera con la ayuda de su padre pudieron arreglar el problema, el nuevo director parecía tener algo en contra de Ichigo y sus amigos, borrarles la memoria a todos los del instituto superior Karakura sería un gran problema, como explicarían 3 meses de pérdida de memoria a una gran cantidad de personas

Actualmente Ichigo se encontraba acostado en el césped de un parque de la ciudad, simplemente disfrutando de mirar las nubes, Orihime estaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo y Chad estaba haciendo algunos trámites burócratas, Ichigo se había ofrecido a acompañarlo pero el gigante amable declino la oferta diciendo que era algo personal, por eso el adolescente peli naranja se encontraba en esta situación, simplemente mirando al cielo azul, hundido en sus propios pensamientos, el shinigami sustituto se puso a pensar en cómo le iría a Uryu en el reino de las sombras de los Quincy, Yhwach había vuelto a separar las dimensiones antes de su lucha, los Quincy sobrevivientes volvieron a su dimensión de las sombras con Uryu como su nuevo líder, Ichigo había entendido los motivos para que Uryu hiciera tal cosa, por eso no opuso resistencia cuando él se fue con los otros Quincy, Ichigo sabía que lo volvería a ver en el futuro, tarde o temprano

-"es realmente aburrido que no haya Hollow que cazar o espíritus que mandar al otro lado" el adolescente peli naranja se quejó con desdén, después de la guerra el número de Hollow había descendido drásticamente, y sus apariciones en el mundo humano eran escasas hasta que solo aparecía uno por semana o incluso ninguno, lo que lo dejaba con mucho tiempo libre, algunas veces iba a ayudar a Ikumi en su trabajo, por lo que ella siempre lo molestaba, ya que cuando trabajaba para ella en rara ocasión iba y ahora que esta despedido iba más veces que antes

Algunas veces utilizaba su tiempo libre para entrenar sus poderes, después de su última pelea había sentido una sensación rara en su reiatsu, imaginen su sorpresa cuando en uno de sus entrenamientos la armadura infernal de huesos volvió a aparecer en su cuerpo, prácticamente le dio un infarto de muerte en ese momento, incluso llego a abofetearse para comprobar que no estaba soñando o algo parecido, quería respuestas, así que fue con la persona que suponía que conocía sobre todo el mundo, el científico rubio de mentalidad cuestionable, cuando le pregunto a Urahara, quien también lo miro con temor cuando convoca la armadura de huesos dorados, le tomo un momento antes de calmarse y volver sobre sus cabales, le pregunto de donde la había sacado

Ichigo le explico que lo recibió de su vez cuando fue al infierno a rescatar a su hermana de los pecadores, Kisuke le dijo que intentara entender esos poderes, por lo tanto Ichigo los intento entrenar como los recordaba aquella vez, solo que esta vez solo podía hacer una cadena, después de unos días de entrenamiento el logro convocar a más de 10 cadenas, Urahara parecía un niño en navidad mientras investigaba y analizaba el poder del infierno, algo que molestaba al adolescente peli naranja, pero se sentía aliviado que no era tratado de forma rara por poseer ese poder extraño

Ichigo siempre trataba de mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en lo que le dijo Yhwach cerca de su muerte, pero hoy fue un día diferente, ya que Urahara se fue a la sociedad de almas por la llamada de Kyoraku, Tessai y los otros se fueron fuera de la ciudad a hacer algo, por eso no pudo entrenar los poderes del infierno, sería una catástrofe si lo hacía en otro lugar que no fuera el sótano de Urahara, el negocio de Ikumi estaba cerrado, ya que hoy tenía que ir a una revisión médica o algo de eso, sus recursos de matar el tiempo parecían que estaban coordinados para joderle el día

-"por qué siento que más mierda se avecina" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, desde hace un par de días empezó a tener un mal presentimiento, el adolescente peli naranja no era muy supersticioso pero después de las palabras de Yhwach y la extraña sensación no podía sentirse tranquilo, Ichigo después de las palabras del rey Quincy trato de ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, para entender mejor el mundo, el shinigami sustituto también guardaba un secreto al resto de las personas, no es como si no guardara secretos a los demás, pero éste en especial lo hacía sentir algo molesto consigo mismo, su secreto era que Yhwach le había otorgado el poder Quincy que creyó perder cuando consiguió su verdadero Zanpakuto, el adolescente pensaba que pasaría si se enteraban que tenía esos poderes, cómo reaccionarían los políticos de la central 46 ¿harían algo en su contra, después de todo lo que hizo? Ciertamente la advertencia del primer Quincy lo puso un poco desconfiado sobre los políticos de la sociedad de almas

Ichigo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que prácticamente salto a sus pies cuando su celular sonó, el shinigami suspiro con alivio tratando de calmar el ritmo cardiaco de su corazón antes de atender, ya conocía el número, así que no necesitaba preguntar quién era "¿Urahara?" Ichigo dijo con aburrimiento, del otro lado de la línea fue una pequeña risa divertida por la falta de ánimo del shinigami

-"hola, hola, Ichigo ¿Cómo te trata la vida?" Kisuke le pregunto alegremente, la ceja de Ichigo comenzó a temblar con una marca de tic por el tono del científico, claramente tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas

-"estaba tratando de ver cómo sería mi vida de aquí en adelante por fallar el año, el aire libre es genial, tal vez haya problemas cuando llueva pero nada importante, seguramente vivir en la calle no es tan malo" Ichigo le contesto sarcásticamente, lo cual solo provoco una risa del dueño de la tienda de dulces

-"vamos, Ichigo, es normal que alguien con apariencia de delincuente como tu tenga al menos un grado repetido, una mancha como esa no será mucho para un matón como vos" Urahara le respondió alegremente, Ichigo solo respondió con insultos contra el científico de mentalidad dudosa, el shinigami sustituto respiro un par de veces antes de calmarse

-"hablando en serio… ¿Qué quieres?" Ichigo le pregunto en tono serio, su tono era calmado pero contenía un gran nivel de autoridad, Kisuke dejo de reír del otro lado y el ambiente se volvió un poco más serio

-"quiero que vengas lo más rápido posible, hay un tema importante que tratar" Urahara le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo sintió la misma sensación de antes más fuerte que nunca, la respuesta, problemas

-"voy a estar ahí dentro de un rato" el peli naranja le respondió con desdén, Ichigo colgó la llamada antes de mirar al cielo "ufff… parece que la paz no fue hecha para mi" el shinigami sustituto comento con amargura, con un ritmo tranquilo Ichigo se fue en dirección a la rienda de Kisuke, las palabras de Yhwach resonaban en su mente tras esa llamada "espero que no duren mucho estos problemas, quiero empezar el año escolar normalmente" Ichigo paso una mano por su cabello anaranjado mientras miraba al cielo

 **-tienda de Urahara-**

Ichigo llego a la tienda unos diez minutos después de la llamada, no tenía que llamar a la puerta, ya era como su segundo hogar, al entrar rápidamente se dirigió a la trastienda, más precisamente al cuarto que utilizaban para hacer reuniones, al entrar se sorprendió al encontrar a su padre, Kyoraku, Kisuke y Yoruichi reunidos en el lugar, todos tenían miradas serias en su rostro, lo cual le indicó que efectivamente había problemas en camino, el adolescente peli naranja se sentó rápidamente en el lugar vacío de la mesa redonda que había en la habitación, no queriendo perder tiempo

-"me alegra que hayas llegado rápido, Ichigo-kun" Kyoraku le dijo, Ichigo simplemente asintió a su saludo "Ichigo-kun hay algo importante que decirte" el capitán comandante le dijo en tono serio, Ichigo miro con los ojos entrecerrados al capital del haori floreado

-"si, Ichigo, lo que te vamos a decir es sumamente importante" Kisuke continuo, la mirada seria en su cara era algo que Ichigo conocía bien, solamente la vio rara vez, era su mirada cuando las cosas estaban muy malas, o era un asunto muy importante

-"necesitas una novia" su padre intervino con la misma seriedad, lo cual le valió una patada en la cara por parte de su hijo, Ichigo se levantó molesto refunfuñando y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación pero su padre lo detuvo "la central 46 está planeando algo peligroso" Isshin le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo se detuvo en seco tras sus palabras

-"Yoruichi y yo descubrimos que la central 46 tiene algún tipo de plan diabólico en mente, el cual te implica directamente, según lo que pudimos averiguar ellos tienen pensado utilizarte para hacer experimentos de algún tipo y crear más como tú, no sé cuáles son exactamente sus planes pero sabemos que tienen interés en ti" Kyoraku le dijo en tono serio, Ichigo apretó las manos con ira, las palabras de Yhwach parecían ser verdad y él no quería creerlas

-"¿porque no los arrestan o algo de eso?" Ichigo les pregunto con enojo, Kyoraku bajo su sombrero para ocultar su expresión

-"no podemos, no hay pruebas concretas, ni nadie que pueda testificar, las leyes que creamos las usaron a su beneficio, incluso sus leyes los ayudan, el rey espíritu no está estable como para que pueda asumir responsabilidad en este asunto" el capitán comandante le respondió con amargura, Ichigo tenía sus manos tan fuertemente apretadas que estaban pálidas, la advertencia del rey Quincy parecía ser verdadera, Ichigo inhalo profundamente para calmarse "la sociedad de almas parece causarte muchos problemas, Ichigo-kun" Kyoraku le dijo con tristeza, su mirada se dirigió al suelo con pesar

-"está bien, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa" Ichigo le dijo al capitán con el ojo parchado, Kyoraku le dio una débil sonrisa de agradecimiento

-"parece que has madurado, ya no pareces aquel niño prepotente que resolvía todo a los puñetazos" Yoruichi le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa "¿me pregunto si has madurado en otras áreas? Tendría que comprobarlo" ella le dijo seductoramente, Ichigo se sonrojo furiosamente, y los tres hombres de la habitación dándoles pulgares de aprobación mientras tenían una línea de sangre descendiendo de su nariz no ayudo a su vergüenza, Yoruichi simplemente se empezó a reír de la vergüenza del shinigami más joven, pasaron unos minutos hasta que las cosas se calmaron, la mujer de cabello violeta se puso seria "hay algo que decirte, es importante" ella le dijo, Ichigo la miro con confusión

-"tenemos planeado enviarte fuera de la jurisdicción de la sociedad de almas, de ese modo la central 46 no puede poner las manos sobre ti" Kyoraku le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo rápidamente miro al shinigami cabeza con los ojos abiertos en la incredulidad

-"tranquilo Ichigo, es por tu bien, además sería una gran oportunidad para ti, te elegimos una escuela en la ciudad de Kuoh, de esa forma no tendrás que hacer tú último año en la preparatoria de Karakura, donde hay tantos recuerdos nostálgicos y deprimentes" su padre le dijo con calma, los otros asintieron en acuerdo a sus palabras, Ichigo simplemente los miro escéptico

-"espera un momento… vienes y me dices que me tengo que ir a otra ciudad porque unos bastardos arrogantes quieren usarme como una rata de laboratorio ¿esperan que acepte esa mierda?" Ichigo les pregunto con enojo por el plan de su padre y sus mentores, su ira poco a poco aumentando "mi plan es mejor, voy y les doy una paliza para que caminen por el camino correcto, todo solucionado" el adolescente dijo con molestia

-"eso sería problemático" Kyoraku comento "piensa calmadamente, Ichigo, si hicieras eso tu serias culpable de traición, se te marcaria como traidor y se te cazaría como un hueco" tras sus palabras Ichigo apretó los dientes con fuerza, otra vez parecía que las cosas se iban en su contra, una mano se posó en su hombro sacándolo de su trance, Ichigo miro por encima de su hombro a Yoruichi quien le daba una mirada tranquilizadora, que parecía funcionar en el shinigami sustituto

-"hijo… ya has pasado muchas cosas que la mayoría del mundo ni siquiera sueña que sea remotamente posible, ve esto desde otra perspectivo… como si fuera un año sabático de tus deberes de shinigami, puedes ir a una escuela nueva, hacer amigos, conseguirte una novia o dos si quieres, mientras más mejor… más novias es igual a más nietos" Isshin le dijo con una sonrisa boba y un pulgar levantado, esta vez no fue Ichigo sino Yoruichi quien lo golpeó y lo mando a volar contra una pared

-"tch… debes decir cosas innecesarias para arruinar el ambiente" Yoruichi se quejó con fastidio por la actitud de padre de Ichigo, ella miro al shinigami peli naranja "creo que es una gran oportunidad para que te disperses… necesitas un descanso de la sociedad de almas, estoy segura que podrías disfrutarlo mucho" su mentora le dijo, Ichigo miro al suelo hundido en sus pensamientos

-"vamos Kurosaki-san, toma la oportunidad, imagina las cosas que podrías hacer mientras estás fuera del trabajo de limpiar huecos y esas cosas" Kisuke presiono, Ichigo lo miro con ojos calculadores por un momento antes de hablar

-"¿hay algo que no me están diciendo? Si solo fuera que la central 46 esta sobre mí, podría solucionarse escondiendo mi reiatsu o algo de eso que me mantenga fuera del radar del Gotei 13, pero se siente como si fuera algo más profundo, si tengo que irme a una ciudad extraña de no sé dónde, primero díganme toda la verdad y ¿por qué me tengo que ir para salir de la jurisdicción de la central 46?" Ichigo les pregunto con seriedad, Kisuke puso mala cara por las palabras del adolescente peli naranja

-"ya no eres divertido Kurosaki-san, antes era más fácil engañarte" Urahara le dijo infantilmente, el shinigami sustituto le dirigió una mirada de muerte que hizo un poco nerviosos al científico "no hay necesidad de ponerse gruñón" Kisuke trato de desviar la mirada de muerte del adolescente

-"ha bueno… con respecto a eso… es un poco aburrido explicar las cosas, por eso te lo voy a resumir" Kyoraku le dijo con tono aburrido, el adolescente peli naranja le dirigió una mirada plana "jajaja… bueno, aparte de los humanos, shinigamis, Hollow, Quincy y pecadores, existen otras razas, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, magos, dragones, monstruos legendarios, seres mitológicos, varios dioses y deidades, etc., y al mundo se divide en jurisdicciones y cada parte tiene su propia jurisdicción etc., por eso te enviamos a otra jurisdicción así no pueden reclamar por vos, es como las fronteras de los países, bla bla bla y esas cosas" el capitán cabeza le dijo con desdén, tras lo cual fue enviado a volar por una Yoruichi muy molesta

-"tch… dejen de comportarse como niños, Ichigo merece saber sobre lo que planean, bastardos" ella les dijo con enojo, Kisuke, Kyoraku y Urahara se abrazaron mutuamente en un intento de defenderse de la mujer enojado

-"etto… ¿Cómo decirlo? Me quieren enviar al territorio de otra raza para que la sociedad de almas no me busque" Ichigo les pregunto inseguro, los tres hombres simplemente le dieron sus sonrisas bobas con los pulgares levantados en afirmación "que los jodan, no pienso salir de Karakura" el shinigami peli naranja les dijo rotundamente, la sonrisa boba de los tres rápidamente desapareció para que vuelvan sus expresiones serias

-"eso va a ser imposible Ichigo-kun" el capitán comandante le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada desafiante

-"¿porque va a ser imposible?" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto de manera desafiante

-"porque ya les conseguimos una casa donde van a vivir, incluso instale un sótano de entrenamiento igual que el mío" el científico y dueño de una tienda le dijo con alegría, una vena comenzó a palpitarle en la cabeza del shinigami sustituto

-"¿ya tenían planeado esto? ¿Cuándo planeaban decirme?" Ichigo les pregunto, una aura oscura empezó a rodearlo lo cual hizo sudar frio a los tres hombres, antes de que recordó algo sobre las palaras del hombre de cabello rubio "espera… y ¿qué quieres decir con _les conseguimos una casa donde van a vivir_?"

-"etto… desde hace unos tres días más o menos, incluso ya enviamos tu solicitud para la escuela y te aceptaron, tu padre ya hizo el papeleo necesario" Kisuke le dijo Isshin asintió rápidamente

-"con respecto a lo de _ellos,_ vas a ir con otras personas, tus amigos Sado-kun y Orihime-chan… entre otros" Kyoraku murmuro la última parte, pero igual llego a los oídos de Ichigo, a quien le comenzaron a palpitar varias venas en el rostro

-"¿Quiénes son los otros?" Ichigo les pregunto con exasperación, los tres hombres se miraron entre si antes de asentir, Yoruichi parecía estar en el mismo estado que Ichigo

-"ya los conocen… bueno a casi todos, son un par de arrancar y algunos Quincy que estaban presos en al central 46" el capitán comandante le respondió casualmente en un intento de restarle importancia al tema, cosa que no funciono

-"espera… ¡¿Qué?! Quieres que sea la niñera de los prisioneros, si son Quincys mándalos con Uryu… son su raza después de todo" Ichigo le replico con fastidio, Kyoraku se rio nerviosos por sus palabras

-"como decirlo…. No podemos… ellos no quieren estar bajo el mando de Uryu y no podemos enviarlos, ya que Uryu es el único que conoce como abrir la dimensión de las sombras, además le dijimos que interfiriera las conexiones, así las central 46 no podía hacer nada en su contra, después nos acordamos de ellos y ya era demasiado tarde" el capitán comandante le dijo con una mirada avergonzada, las cejas de Ichigo se fruncieron tanto que parecían apunto de tocarse entre sí "haa… pero también te voy a pagar muy bien por el favor… es mucho papeleo mantenerlos en prisión" el capitán del haori floreado susurro para sí mismo "vamos Ichigo-kun, ellos no conocen nada sobre la sociedad moderna, se mantuvieron encerrados en el reino de las sombras y desde chicos entrenaron para ser Quincys fuertes, darles una segunda oportunidad va a ser un acto muy bondadoso" Shunsui presiono en un intento de convencer al adolescente, Ichigo suspiro en derrota, estaba claro que no se rendirían fácilmente

-"¿Quiénes son?" el shinigami más joven les pregunto con desdén, la sonrisa de Kyoraku rápidamente adorno su cara y extrañamente la de su padre, eso no le dio buena espina

-"haa… tú las conoces, son las Quincys que enfrentaste antes de ir al palacio real, también esta una chica llamada Bambietta ella es la que derroto a Komamura y después él la derroto, los arrancar son la reina de Hueco mundo Tier Harribel y su fracción, también está el tipo que derrote en la guerra de invierno, creo que se llamaba Coyote Starrk… creí que había muerto en nuestra pelea, es un tipo duro, si sobrevivió a mi golpe mortal, fue una sorpresa que Urahara lo encontrara encerrado en la central 46… haaa y tu amiga Neliel " el capitán del primer escuadrón le dijo con una sonrisa boba, las cejas de Ichigo temblaban violentamente al igual que sus hombros

-"¿es mi imaginación o casi todos son mujeres?" Ichigo les pregunto con calma, pero varias marcas de tic comenzaron a aparecer en su frente

-"no es una suerte, hijo mío, así puedes elegir a una buena mujer" Isshin le dijo emocionado por las posibilidades del futuro, pero otra vez se encontró con el rostro impactado por un pie de su hijo

-"que los jodan, estoy seguro que intentaran matarme tan pronto como me vean, en espacial esa chica de la electricidad, se veía muy molesta la última vez que la vi, estoy seguro que eran un grupo de psicópatas, no tengo ningún problema con Nel ¿pero porque tengo que cuidar de los otros arrancar? Grimmjow está a cargo de hueco mundo, mándaselos a él" el shinigami sustituto les pregunto con fastidio, Kisuke dejo que sus hombros se desplomaran en derrota antes de hablar

-"creo que la central 46 también tiene planes para ellos, son personas muy poderosas, serian buenos juguetes bajo su mando, además Grimmjow-san dijo que no tenía tiempo para escuchar a un shinigami y que no lo molestáramos, que tenía que reconstruir hueco mundo como su rey… además ellos parecían poco apreciativos de volver a Hueco mundo" Kisuke le dijo en un intento de convencer al shinigami, Ichigo por otro lado parecía muy escéptico de llevar a cabo tal tarea "yo también te voy a recompensar por la ayuda que nos estas brindando, además de la casa y los gastos pagos por un año, obvio, tengo un regalo muy espacial" Urahara le dijo con una sonrisa pícara que le dio escalofríos al shinigami sustituto

-"entonces ¿cuándo se supone que tengo que irme?" Ichigo les pregunto en tono cansado, su día se estaba volviendo cada vez peor, al reconsiderar la idea no parecía tan mala idea un año sabático lejos de todos los problemas de la sociedad de almas, ese pensamiento sonaba egoísta pero Yhwach le dijo que si quería salvar a sus amigos tendría que aprendedor a serlo, su advertencia contra la central 46 resulto ser cierta, muy a su disgusto " _no debí decir que estaba aburrido_ " el peli naranja pensó con sarcasmo

-"no te preocupes por eso, falta un mes y medio para que las clases vuelvan a comenzar, mientras tanto disfruta de tu tiempo libre con tus amigos, nosotros nos encargaremos del papeleo y esas cosas… ¡ha! y antes que me olvide, ven mañana temprano a la tienda, tengo algo que darte y así podrás socializar con tus nuevos compañeros de cuarto" Urahara le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, las cejas de Ichigo se estremecieron ante la mención de las personas con las que tendría que vivir por un año "sado-san y Orihime-chan, ya saben sobre su transferencia a otra ciudad, para que lo sepas, ellos no protestaron cuando le dijimos sobre cambiar de escuela" Kisuke le dijo infantilmente, Ichigo simplemente lo miro con cara de póker, un instante después el shinigami sustituto se gacho para esquivar una patada de su padre, el adolescente peli naranja rápidamente tomo la pierna de su padre y lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación impactándolo contra la pared, Isshin se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado

-"ese es mi hijo, el arduo trabajo que hice a lo largo de los años está surtiendo efecto" el ex capitán de la décima división le dijo con orgullo "ahora volvamos a casa, no quiero que Yuzu-chan se enoje conmigo" Isshin comento, Ichigo se sujetó el puente de la nariz con exasperación por la actitud de su padre, ambos hombres se despidieron de los otros shinigamis antes de salir de la tienda

-"¿crees que él se enoje cuando le de mi regalo?" Kisuke Urahara comento con una expresión boba, Yoruichi solo resoplo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a los dos hombres solos

-"no creo que se enoje tanto como el mío" Kyoraku comento con una sonrisa igual que la del tendedero, ambos empezaron a reír perversamente

 **-calles de la ciudad de Karakura** -

Hijo y padre caminaban por las calles de la tranquila ciudad, ambos se habían mantenido en silencio desde que salieron de la tienda de dulces, Ichigo tenía mucho en la mente en que pensar y su padre simplemente quería darle espacio, su andar era lento, pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que Ichigo decidió hablar

-"¿podrías explicarme más sobre toda la situación de las demás razas y las jurisdicciones?" Ichigo le pregunto a su padre, Isshin se froto el cuello antes de suspirar, el hombre de pelo negro asintió antes de que los dos caminaron a un pequeño restaurante

-"Yuzu-chan podrá perdonármelo por esta vez" el hombre mayor comento, ambos caminaron dentro del establecimiento y se dirigieron al sitio más privado del lugar, Isshin ordeno un par de platos de curry y un poco de té verde "bueno… ¿por dónde debo comenzar?" el señor Kurosaki pensó en voz alta "lo que dijo Kyoraku era cierto, existen muchos diferentes grupos y razas, a parte de las que ya conoces, al territorio que te vamos a enviar es parte del territorio de los demonios, así que no va ser raro que sientas extrañas firmas espirituales, los demonios no son como la mayoría se los imagina, se ven con apariencia de humanos,… creo que los altos mandos de los diablos tienen otra forma aparte de la apariencia de humano pero eso no viene al caso, en lo que todos coinciden es en tener un par de alas como de murciélago, pero no tan feas, aunque mientras más fuerza tengan más alas pueden tener, se clasifican por categorías como los shinigamis, el rango más bajo son los demonios de clase baja, generalmente son demonios rencarnados y sirvientes, el siguiente rango son demonios de clase media, normalmente son caballeros, el otro rango son los demonios de clase alta, marqueses , condes, vizcondes y barones, y la último rango son los demonios más poderosos, clase suprema o elite, rey de los demonios, gran rey, archiduques y duques, … para comparar su fuerza con los poderes de un shinigami, los demonios de clase baja tendrían la misma fuerza que los shinigamis sin rango hasta el asiento decimo, los demonios de clase media serian comparables del décimo asiento hasta el tercero, los demonios clase alta serian comparables a los tenientes, tenientes capaces y capitanes de bajo rango, a excepción de Renji y Rukia que ya poseen la fuerza de un capitán muy capaz, los demonios de clase suprema o elite son comparables a los capitanes más fuertes, pero dentro de esta clase hay una brecha de poder entre los elite de clase baja y los de clase alta, los demonios de clase elite de alto rango se compararían a las personas más fuertes de la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo, tu entrarías en este nivel"

-"los 4 reyes demonios, están clasificados como los demonios más fuertes, lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus, aunque en realidad no se llaman así, son más como el nombre del cargo, aunque esos nombres son los nombres de los primeros 4 reyes demonios pero murieron y sus hijos heredaron el nombre y el poder, pero hubo una lucha interna y 4 nuevos demonios tomaron los cargos de reyes demonios pero decidieron quedarse con los nombres como títulos honoríficos, yo pienso sin dudar que te encuentras en su nivel, incluso me arriesgaría a decir que podrías superarlos si utilizas todos tu poderes al máximo… aunque no sé si en su verdadera forma… pero de todos modos eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para colocarte entre los más fuertes de la existencia" Isshin declaro con orgullo la última parte

-"otra cosa que debes saber sobre los demonios es acerca de sus evil piece o título nobiliario, es un método que crearon los demonios, más precisamente el rey demonio Beelzebub, él lo creo después de que la guerra había Conrado muchos de su clase, el número de demonios había bajado drásticamente, tras lo cual decidió crear las evil piece, es algo que le permite a los demonios rencarnar como demonios a otras especies, solo los demonios de alto rango o superiores reciben evil pieces, estas piezas del mal tienen forma de piezas de ajedrez, dándole a un demonio la capacidad de rencarnar 15 sirvientes, tal y como el ajedrez pueden tener una reina, dos torres, dos alfiles, dos caballeros y 8 peones, ya que el rey es el demonio que posee las evil piece, por eso seguramente si te encuentres a un demonio de clase alta, tendrá un grupo siguiéndolo, los títulos nobiliarios así se llama a ese grupo de sirvientes, ellos comparten un lazo muy profundo con su líder, tanto que la energía del mismo rey está en cada uno de sus súbditos, enlazándolos profundamente, esto también tiene una parte negativa, si un demonio rencarnado mata a su amo, perderá la razón, su energía se verá afectada por lo tanto su cuerpo puede cambiar a una apariencia monstruosa, algo parecido a la Hollowficacion, salvo que no consiguen más poder, también existe la excepción de este aspecto negativo, si la persona supera a su amo en fuerza o tiene algún tipo de técnica que desvincule la energía muerta de su amo de la suya, pueden salvarse de transformarse en un monstruo come humanos"

-"lo último que necesitas saber es sobre la sociedad de los demonios, existen 72 familias nobles o pilares de la sociedad de los demonios, esas 72 familias tenían sangre pura de demonios, aunque después de la guerra ese número descendió a 34, ya sea por que murieron en la guerra o su sangre se mesclo con alguien de nivel inferior, volviéndolos mestizos, tras lo cual perdieron su lugar en los 72 pilares, los 4 reyes demonios provienen de familias de esos 72 pilares, Lucifer proviene de la familia Gremory, Leviathan de la familia Sitri, Beelzebub es miembro de la familia Astaroth, Asmodeus es de la familia Glasya-labolas, procura no volverte enemigo de ninguno de estas familias si te las cruzas, aparte de estas familias existen otras familias, aunque al ser de categoría menor no pueden pertenecer a los 72 pilares y también están los demonios descendientes de los antiguos reyes demonios y los clanes que les sirven, su sociedad es básicamente aristócrata de estilo occidental, incluso su arquitectura tiene mucha influencia del clásico medieval o por el estilo"

-"también existe la posibilidad de que te encuentres con los ángeles caídos, ellos tienen una apariencia humana y alas con plumas negras, también pueden esconderlas para hacerse pasar como un humano cualquiera, el número de alas también demuestra la categoría de poder del ángel caído, mientras más fuerte sea, más pares de alas tendrá, ellos también habitan en el inframundo pero lejos de los demonios, ya que tienen una muy antigua y entrañada rivalidad, los ángeles caídos tienen una organización llamada Grigori, en ella se incluyen por supuesto a los ángeles caídos, también a seres humanos exiliados de la iglesia y poseedores de Sacred Gear para entrenarse, los ángeles caídos suelen usar poderes relacionados a la luz, como lanzas de luz o espadas de luz, su líder es Azazel el más poderoso de los ángeles caídos, algo sobre él es que le encanta investigar sobre los Sacred Gear y cosas por el estilo, algo parecido a Kisuke"

-"los Sacred Gear son artefactos creados por el dios de la biblia, estos Sacred Gear se les son otorgados a los seres humanos o híbridos humanos, aunque otros seres también pueden poseerlos, se dice que las personas que poseen Sacred Gear pueden llegar a ser muy poderosos, incluso se rumorea que las personas que dejaron su nombre grabado en la historia eran poseedores de Sacred Gear, se supone que el dios de la biblia creo estos artefactos para crear milagros en la tierra, los Sacred Gear son alimentados por los deseos, por eso mientras más fuerte sea el deseo de su portador más fuerte actuara el Sacred Gear, los Sacred Gear también pueden ser entrenados para alcanzar nuevas etapas de poder, balance break es la siguiente fase de los Sacred Gear, entre los Sacred Gear existen las Longino, son los Sacred Gear más poderosas, se dice que tienen la fuerza de matar a dioses, los Longino tienen una fase adicional más que el balance break, esa fase es extremadamente poderosa, hay varios tipos de Sacred Gear, desde curación hasta el manejo del tiempo o la creación de vida, todos los Sacred Gear pueden evolucionar, tampoco puede existir el mismo Sacred Gear 2 veces en la misma línea de tiempo"

-"creo que es muy poco probable que te encuentras con un ángel pero igual es mejor estar informado, en apariencia son iguales a los ángeles caídos excepto que sus alas son blancas y tienen un halo en la cabeza, ellos también tienen el sistema de fuerza por la cantidad de alas, el arcángel Michael tomo la posición de su líder después de la muerte del dios de la biblia, él también es el ángel más poderoso, a excepción de los otros ángeles él tiene las alas de color dorado, ellos habitan en el cielo, y al igual que los demonios inventaron una manera de rencarnar personas en ángeles, aunque solo pueden ser 53 ángeles ya que utilizaron un sistema parecido al de las cartas de póker, los reconocerás fácilmente, ya que su energía es parecida a la de los Quincys, solo que mucho más pura, los ángeles están directamente aliados con la iglesia, trabajan con exorcistas y otros tipos ramas religiosas"

-"los Youkai serán otro grupo el cual talvez te encuentres, explicar sobre todas las razas Youkai tomaría mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque cada cultura tiene su propios Youkai, hay muchas razas de Youkai e incluso hay variaciones de la misma especie, la existencia de los Youkai no es la más oculta, incluso en internet podrías encontrar información de los Youkai, su raza, poderes, su creación, etc., también existen otras criaturas poderosas, como los dragones, quienes ocupan la cima del poder, más precisamente 2 de ellos, Ophis, el dragón del infinito y el dragón de la apocalipsis, gran rojo, ellos sin duda te darían una buena lección fácilmente, también hay una criatura más poderosa, Trihexa, más conocida como la bestia 666, gracias a dios… literalmente, quien se sacrificó y sello esta cosa en el fin del mundo" Isshin suspiro con cansancio y se froto el cuello adolorido "lo último es sobre las jurisdicciones, cada grupo tiene un territorio, algunos tienen países completos, otros tienen ciudades esparcidas por el mundo, hace ya mucho tiempo se firmó un tratado de no invasión a los territorios de la sociedad de almas y viceversa, romper ese tratado seria como declarar la guerra al grupo invadido, los territorios de la sociedad de almas son lugares donde la cadena del ciclo de la vida se encuentra más presente, el tratado tiene más tiempo que la primera guerra de las tres facciones, y ni una sola vez se rompió el trato, básicamente porque el mundo sería condenado a su fin… haa, es una molestia tener que hablar sobre esto, espero que la información te sea útil, aunque dudo que te sea necesaria, mientras no te involucres en ninguna facción todo irá bien, aunque no me importaría recibir a una demonio como quita hija en ley o una ángel caída incluso una ángel, los Youkai tampoco me importan mientras sean mujeres y puedan darme nietos" Isshin le dijo a su hijo de forma sugestiva, el Kurosaki mayor al no recibir respuesta miro a su hijo, quien actualmente se encontraba con la cabeza sobre la mesa, un pequeño charco de baba junto a su cabeza, de la cual se podía ver humo saliendo "creo que se rompió" Isshin murmuro casualmente "y eso que solo era uno de los temas de historia en la academia shinigami" el antiguo capitán de la décima división comento

-"sabes, cuando dije que quería saber más sobre las otras razas y las jurisdicciones era solo alguna información básica, no sobre toda la creación del universo" Ichigo comento con molestia, Isshin se rio infantilmente por sus palabras

-"si quieres te cuento sobre eso, lo primero que debes saber es que el primer lucifer era en realidad Luz Bel…" el hombre de cabello negro comenzó pero fue interrumpido por su hijo

-"cállate, no quiero saber" Ichigo se quejó con fastidio "no es como si fuera a ir corriendo a salvar la existencia del mundo… otra vez" el adolescente peli naranja se froto las sienes "me duele la cabeza"

-"conociendo tu suerte, seguramente ya te veas involucrado el primer día que llegues" Isshin declaro alegremente, Ichigo solo gruño en respuesta, estaba muy cansado como para golpear a su padre "creo que deberíamos ir a casa ya es tarde… ¡ho… mierda! Ya son las dos de la madrugada" el señor Kurosaki anuncio en pánico "Yuzu va a matarme" Ichigo simplemente se burló de sus palabras, ambos kurosaki se levantaron de su mesa y se dirigieron a la salida, no sin antes dejar una buena cantidad de dinero, los dos hombres caminaron de vuelta a su hogar, el frio de la noche enfriaba sus cuerpos ligeramente

-"debí traer un abrigo" Ichigo se quejó "si no fuera porque ciertas personas decidieron enredar mi vida aún más" Isshin silbo inocentemente mientras miraba en otra dirección "mañana va a ser un dolor en el culo, me gustaría dormir hasta el mediodía" el adolescente suspiro con melancolía, unos minutos después ambos estaban en la residencia Kurosaki, Ichigo sin esperar mucho tiempo se lanzó a su cama, su mente corría a toda velocidad, las cosas que se había enterado hoy eran simplemente increíbles, todo un mundo… no, varios mundos se habían abierto a Ichigo, el ya sospechaba la existencia de los Youkai por el capitán Komamura y la existencia de los dioses por las palabras de Yhwach… pero esto, era otra cosa, sería más difícil tener un año sabático con todos esos grupos rondando la ciudad donde iba, pero ya había tomado la decisión… de mala gana pero ya la había tomado, después de un rato de pensar sobre las cosas el shinigami hibrido dejo que el sueño poco a poco lo llevara a su mundo

 **-mañana siguiente- tienda de Urahara- Subsuelo-**

Ichigo bostezo en su mano, él se encontraba parado al lado de Urahara, el adolescente peli naranja se encontraba vestido con un jean un poco ajustado de color negro, una camiseta negra de manga corta que se ajustada perfectamente a su cuerpo tonificado, la camiseta tenía un pequeño número 15 de color blanco sobre la manga izquierda, el shinigami sustituto tenía una mirada de aburrimiento en su cara, eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana, Ichigo miro a Urahara como esperando una respuesta, el científico excapitán de la doceava división simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"no deben tardar en llegar, Kurosaki-san" una sonrisa burlona se formó en su cara "¿ansioso por rencontrarte con tus novias?" Kisuke le pregunto en tobo jocoso, Ichigo simplemente resoplo con disgusto

-"no digas tonterías, como si eso fuera posible" el adolescente peli naranja comento con sarcasmo "esa lunática de los rayos intentara convertirme en una batería" Kisuke simplemente se rio alegremente por la declaración del shinigami

-"estoy seguro que podrás recibir un par de sus ataques sin poner en peligro tu vida" Urahara le dijo con humor mientras agitaba su abanico en frente de su cara "además tienen sus poderes sellados, solo tú puedes decidir si vuelven a recuperar sus poderes" el ex capitán le dijo de manera misteriosa, Ichigo fue preguntarle por sus palabras pero el aumento de energía les alerto de que la senkaimon se estaba abriendo, los dos dirigieron su mirada donde las puertas corredizas de apariencia orientales clásicas se formaron, las puertas empezaron a abrirse generando un poco de luz blanca del otro lado, tan pronto como las puertas estaban abiertas Ichigo se lanzó al suelo esquivando el ataque entrante, que resultó ser una bota blanca con bordes dorados que se usó como proyectil, el peli naranja miro con el ceño fruncido a su atacante, que no resulto ser otra que Candice Catnipp, quien estaba parada sobre una sola pierna ya que la otra se encontraba descalza, ella era la más reveladoras de las Quincys, usaba una pequeña camisa sin mangas con botones dorados, la cual estaba atado por un nudo al costado, la camisa no cubría mucho de su torso, ya que dejaba todo el abdomen a la intemperie, también se podían apreciar una parte de sus senos por los laterales de la prenda, al igual que el gran escote que tenía, un par de guantes largos hasta los codos, usaba un pantalón muy corto de color blanco que solo cubría hasta los muslos con un cinturón a la altura de sus caderas, el cual tenía la hebilla con forma de corazón en un costado, ella tenía el cabello largo ondulado como si fueran rayos, su color era rubio verdoso y tenía ojos verdes, ella le dio una mirada de enojo

-"hey ¿Qué intentas hacer, loca?" Ichigo le grito con fastidio a Candice, ella simplemente resoplo con disgusto, el adolescente peli naranja murmuro un par de insultos asía la Quincy del rayo, el shinigami sustituto sintió una presencia a su lado, girando lentamente su rostro asía la dirección donde se encontraba la presencia, Ichigo rápidamente se enderezo y se alejó de la mujer que estaba en cuclillas a su lado, ella era la Quincy de cabello largo de color negro con dos mechones que parecían antenas de insectos y grandes ojos azules, un abrigo largo hasta los muslos con botones dorados, leggins negras, un pequeño sombrerito sternritter a un lado de su cabeza, el peli naranja le dio una mirada desconfiada, ella solo le dio una sonrisa boba como respuesta, si no recordaba mal su nombre era Giselle

-"¡holaa!, tiempo sin vernos, ichii" Giselle comento alegremente con una sonrisa boba siempre presente en su cara

-"me llamo Ichigo, no ichii" el shinigami le dijo con molestia, el adolescente peli naranja decidió ignorar su respuesta a lo que ella inflo las mejillas, Ichigo volvió a mirar en la dirección donde el senkaimon estaba abierto, Candice ya se había vuelto a calzar y se paró al lado de una mujer de cabello negro que Ichigo no había visto antes, si mal no recordaba ella era Bambietta Basterbine, la mujer tenía el cabello largo de color negro, los ojos azules claros, a diferencia de Giselle era un poco más alta y tenía más busto, mucho más busto, no a el nivel de Orihime pero estaban cerca, ella estaba usando el uniforme sternritter con botones dorados todo a lo largo del mismo que terminaba en forma de una falda corta, un cinturón negro con una hebilla en forma de corazón se ajustaba a su cintura, un par de botas igual que las de Candice, un par de guantes con el mismo diseño que las botas y un gorro sternritter era su atuendo, ella tenía una expresión de molestia en su cara, Ichigo rápidamente miro a la otra mujer Quincy, ella tenía un cuerpo muy parecido al de Orihime, en varios aspectos físicos, salvo que era un poco más desarrollada muscularmente, su vestimenta era muy parecida a la de Bambietta, a excepción que era de mangas cortas con volantes, su falda también terminaba en un volante, sus guantes también terminaban con un volante, la visera de su gorra sternritter estaba inclinada asía un lado, ella tenía un moño de color rosa en el cuello de su uniforme y usaba medias largas hasta los muslos de color blanco, su cabello era larga y ondulada de color rosa fuerte casi fucsia, sus ojos también eran del mismo color, en definitiva ella tenía un aspecto muy noble o refinado, al peli naranja le costó recordar el nombre de la peli rosada, ella era Meninas McAllon, algo que Ichigo recordaba muy bien era que tenía un jodidamente fuerte derechazo

-"encantada de volver a encontrarnos, kurosaki-sama" ella hablo respetuosamente, Meninas le dio una ligera inclinación como saludo, Ichigo parpadeo confundido, el esperaba que intentara golpearlo otra vez o algo por el estilo

-"ha… sí, claro" el shinigami sustituto comento no del todo seguro, ella simplemente asintió con un sonrisa como respuesta, al parecer no tendría que preocuparse mucho por ella, Ichigo volvió a mirar en la dirección de Bambietta, ella simplemente bufo como respuesta, el peli naranja se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-"vuelvo a estar bajo sus órdenes, Ichigo-sama" una voz femenina declaro en tono monótono y respetuoso, el shinigami resoplo con disgusto por el honorifico

-"te dije que me llames Ichigo, Nemu" Ichigo le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza en desaprobación

-"no puedo hacer eso, tu eres mi maestro, no puedo hablarte tan familiarmente" Nemu replico con su tono monótono, Ichigo se apretó el puente de la nariz con molestia, ella había empezado a actuar de esa manera cerca del final de la guerra, fue algo muy vergonzoso cuando ella apareció delante de él y declaró ser de su propiedad, al parecer ella empezó a tener sentimientos por Ichigo cuando él la salvo en su batalla, lo que la confundió ya que ella tenía el propósito de ser un escudo para el capitán Mayuri, por eso le resultaba raro ser tratada de eso modo, ella podría contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que alguien fue amable con ella, la sensación que sintió cuando fue salvada por Ichigo no se le salía de la mente, así que ella le pregunto al capitán Mayuri sobre esos confusos sentimientos, tras lo cual el capitán de la doceava división le respondió que se olvidara de los sus débiles sentimientos y pensara correctamente, eso fue lo que ella hizo, comenzó a pensar profundamente, tal vez fue la arrogancia del capitán Mayuri que creyó los sentimientos más fuertes eran los que sentía por él por ser su creador, aunque en realidad los sentimientos por Ichigo eran nuevos pero muy fuertes, cada vez que pensaba que sobre Mayuri los crecientes sentimientos por Ichigo se interponían impidiéndole pensar en su capitán, entonces ella decidió pensar en su vida junto al capitán Mayuri, eso influyó mucho en su decisión… negativamente contra su estabilidad como vice capitana de la doceava división, quien en su sano juicio se quedaría al lado de un loco como el capitán Mayuri, varias veces sufrió a manos de su capitán, tras una dura decisión… solo para ella, decidió olvidarse por completo de su relación y recuerdos con Mayuri, Nemu decidió apostar por sus sentimientos sobre el peli naranja, y la única manera de relacionamiento tan estrecha que conocía era la que tenía con el capitán Mayuri, esa fue la razón para que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron, Nemu incluso desarrollo una personalidad con la cual Ichigo se sintiera más a gusto

-"haz lo que quieras" Ichigo comento con desdén, él ya había intentado antes convencerla de que solo lo llamara Ichigo, cosa que le llevo una hora solo para que ella dijera su nombre pero con el honorifico _sama_

 _-"_ es lo que pienso hacer" ella le replico en voz baja, Ichigo gruño con fastidio, ella se había vuelto bastante terco acerco del peli naranja, incluso quiso volver al mundo humano con el adolescente mientras estaba inconsciente, tras unas palabras de Urahara ella aceptó quedarse en la sociedad de almas por un tiempo

-"viste, no fue tan malo" Kisuke comento alegremente, Ichigo lo miro con cara de palo ¿intentar ser golpeado por una bota al primer momento no se entraría en las características de una mal comienzo?, Ichigo fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando otra senkaimon se abrió, de ella salió Kyoraku acompañado de Coyote Starrk, un hombre alto de cabello marrón largo hasta los hombros, una barba de 5 días sobre su barbilla, tenía ojos de color celeste y una mandíbula canina sobre el cuello que representaba su máscara Hollow, su atuendo era algo parecido a su primer BanKai pero en color blanco y un lado de su túnica corto hasta el muslo, una faja negra alrededor de su cintura donde tenía la vaina de su espada, la cual era de color amarillo casi naranja, aunque no tenía la espada, la otra persona era Tier Harribel, una mujer de cabello rubia dorada, corto hasta los hombros y algunos mechones le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, los cuales estaban atados en coletas, ella tenía el cabello despeinado el cual le daba una apariencia exótica, lo otro que se podía ver eran sus ojos de color verde agua marino, ya que el resto de su rostro era cubierto por su atuendo, el cual consistía en una pequeña chaqueta de cuello alto y mangas largas que terminaban como guantes de dedos negros, la chaqueta solo cubría tres cuartos de sus pechos, dejando la parte inferior de sus pechos a la vista al igual que todo el abdomen, dejando ver bastante de su piel bronceada, llevaba un pantalón hakama blanco con un cinturón negro, ella tenía la vaina de su espalda en forma horizontal en la parte trasera de su chaqueta, la vaina era de color rosado, al igual que el otro arrancar no tenía su espada

-"¡heeeyy! Ichigo-kun" Kyoraku hablo alegremente, los dos arrancar miraron en la dirección del shinigami sustituto, Ichigo levanto una mano con desdén como saludo, el capitán comandante le dio una sonrisa boba mientras caminaba asía él "te traje a tus nuevos compañeros" él dijo alegremente, Ichigo simplemente resoplo con fastidio, el sonido del aire rasgándose hizo que sus cejas se crisparan con molestia ¿a cuantas personas tendría que servir de niñero?, el aire se contorsiono y se resquebrajo en tiras abriendo una garganta, el adolescente peli naranja se encontró rodando por el suelo, gracias a cierta mujer de cabello verde, después de varias vueltas por el suelo el dúo se detuvo

-"ichigooo, te extrañe tanto" una voz femenina y alegre hablo, Ichigo rápidamente se encontró siendo asfixiado por un abrazo de muerte "estoy tan alegre de verte otra vez" Neliel le dijo alegremente, por su parte Ichigo solo pudo balbucear un par de palabras por la falta de oxigeno

-"Neliel-san… kurosaki-san está azul" Urahara le dijo a la arrancar de cabello verde esmeralda, ella de inmediato libero al peli naranja de su agarre demoledor, Ichigo empezó a tomar profundas respiraciones tratando de recuperar el aliento "¿deja-vu?" el científico comento con tono humorístico, el adolescente peli naranja lo miro con enojo

-"cállate" Ichigo le dijo al ex capitán de la doceava división, el cual simplemente se rio detrás de su abanico, el shinigami sustituto cambio su línea de visión a la mujer que lo había hecho rodar por el suelo, Neliel se puso un poco nerviosa bajo la mirada de molestia del peli naranja "Nel ¿Qué te he dicho sobre saltar de esa manera sobre las personas?" el peli naranja le pregunto con seriedad, Neliel se rio tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-"no debo saltar sobre la gente cuando no está atenta porque sería igual que un golpe muy doloroso, y saltar sobre las personas no es un buen saludo" ella dijo tímidamente, sus dedos índices nunca dejaron de chocar entre si mientras hablaba, su actitud cambio rápidamente y ella miro a Ichigo con seriedad "pero tú no eres cualquier persona, eres mi Ichigo, una persona muy especial para mi" Neliel le dijo en tono serio, un rubor apareció en el rostro de Ichigo por sus palabras ¿por qué tenía que decir cosas vergonzosas? Fue el pensamiento que cruzo la cabeza del adolescente peli naranja "Ichigo, estas rojo" ella comento, lo cual hizo que el rubor de Ichigo se intensificara

-"no… no es anda" Ichigo tartamudeo nerviosamente, Neliel ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad por su actitud

-"Harribel-sama" un grito femenino rompió el ambiente torpe que se estaba formando alrededor de Ichigo, los ojos del shinigami miraron al lugar de donde provino el sonido, ahí se encontraban tres mujeres, ellas eran las que habían peleado contra un Quincy en hueco mundo, la fracción de la tercera espada o mejor conocidas como las tres bestias, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose y Apacci, las tres arrancar rápidamente se dirigieron donde Harribel se encontraba, las tres mujeres se pusieron en una rodilla delante de la reina de hueco mundo "Harribel-sama sentimos mucho no haber sido de utilidad cuando nos necesitó" las tres dijeron al unísono, Tier miro monótonamente a su fracción antes de suspirar

-"no tienen que disculparse, siguieron mis órdenes, mi derrota fue a causa de mi falta de poder" la reina de Hueco mundo dijo con seriedad, las tres mujeres asintieron con la cabeza "levántense, no hay necesidad de hablar sobre el pasado, ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad" Tier le dijo a su fracción, quienes cumplieron las ordenes de su líder y se pusieron de pie, ella cambio su línea de visión asía el joven shinigami, Tier comenzó a caminar asía el adolescente peli naranja a un ritmo lento, Ichigo la miro fijamente, tratando de averiguar su propósito, ojos marrones y ojos verde agua marino se encontraron, el tiempo parecía detenerse mientras sus miradas se encontraron, los imperturbables ojos de Harribel se encontraron con los confiados ojos de Ichigo, la reina de Hueco mundo se detuvo un par de pasos delante de Ichigo, en ese instante, era como si solo los dos existieran en ese lugar, Ichigo se sorprendió cuando ella se puso sobre una rodilla delate de él "Kurosaki Ichigo, no tengo las palabras adecuadas para agradecerte por lo que has hecho, tienes mi más profundo respeto por tus logros" Harribel le dijo a Ichigo, quien solo podía mirar a la reina de hueco mundo totalmente sorprendido, todos en el sitio subterráneo de Urahara parecían estar en el mismo estado que él "no tengo forma de agradecerte, por eso mismo te daré mi espada y mi fuerza para que las uses como sean de tu agrado" un rotundo _¡Heee!_ se escuchó por todo el lugar tras las palabras de la arrancar rubio

-"¡¿HE?!" también fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir el peli naranja, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras miraba a una de las personas más poderosas de hueco mundo declararse su subordinado, todos parecían tener las misma expresión incluso las Quincys, a excepción de Meninas quien parecía más reservada en sus reacciones, por otro lado Kisuke y Kyoraku tenían sonrisas picaras en sus caras

-"dije que estoy a sus servicios, kurosaki Ichigo" la mujer de piel bronceada repitió, Ichigo siguió sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal acto ¿Cómo alguien normal reaccionaria?

-"el acepta" una voz femenina y monótona hablo detrás del shinigami, los cejas de Ichigo se crisparon ya que sabía de quien era la voz "él ya tiene un escudo, le hace falta una espada" Nemu declaro sin cambiar el tono, el shinigami sustituto le dirigió una mirada de reproche a lo cual ella simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-"espera… yo voy a proteger a Ichigo" Neliel declaro con determinación, incluso se podría ver el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos

-"no hay problema, Ichigo-sama es un combatiente de dos espadas" Nemu respondió indiferente, la arrancar de cabello verde miro a Ichigo mientras le hacia la señal de victoria con los dedos, varias marcas de tick comenzaron a aparecer en la frente de Ichigo

-"¡no hablen como si yo necesitara una niñera, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme yo mismo! No necesito a nadie para que me cuide" el shinigami sustituto declaro con fastidio por lo que estaba sucediendo, Nemu no pareció inmutarse por su comentario, sucedió lo mismo con Harribel, Nel por otro lado salto sobre la espalda del shinigami mientras le picaba la mejilla con el dedo de forma infantil, ella tenía las mejillas infladas con molestia

-"no seas grosero" ella le recrimino de manera infantil mientras le picoteaba la mejilla con el dedo, ella dejo de hacerlo y dejo que su brazo se deslizara asía el pecho del shinigami, los brazos de Neliel se apretaron con fuerza al torso del peli naranja "además de esta manera… podemos estar juntos por más tiempo" ella le dijo en tono suave y cariñoso, los mejillas de Ichigo rápidamente se prendieron de color rojo y no ayudo la sensación de un par de grandes, suaves y cálidas cosas presionar con fuerza contra su espalda

-"está bien" Ichigo comento en tono derrotado, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Neliel, ella apretó su mejilla junto a la de Ichigo

-"gracias, Ichigo" ella le susurro con cariño, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ligeramente antes de volver a su habitual mirada

-"jajaja… lo que es una gran reunión conmovedora" Urahara alegremente comento, el rostro de Ichigo estaba completamente rojo, un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de la arrancar de pelo verde "si ya terminaron de coquetear, me gustaría seguir con lo nuestro" el científico de haori blanco y verde les dijo alegremente, Neliel se bajó de la espalda de Ichigo y se paró a su lado, todos se reunieron cerca de Urahara, las Quincys por un lado mientras que los arrancar del lado opuesto, dejando a Ichigo en el medio de los dos grupos, a su lado derecho estaba Neliel y a su otro lado se encontraba Meninas "bueno… como ustedes ya saben, después de la derrota de Yhwach fue necesario crear otro rey de las almas" las Quincys bajaron la mirada un poco por ese comentario "y que después de eso, la central 46 se puso un poco más arrogante de lo que debería" Ichigo vio como las chicas Quincys parecían enojarse por esas palabras

-"esos bastardos, querían usarnos como conejillos de indias" Bambietta comento con ira, esta era la primera vez que ella había hablado desde que llego al lugar, Ichigo la miro de reojo con curiosidad "ellos nos hicieron decirles sobre las técnicas y poderes de los Quincy" la Quincy explosiva agrego con enojo, los ojos de Kisuke se entrecerraron por sus palabras

-"ho, eso es malo, van un poco más adelantados de lo que predije" el excapitán del escudaron doce comento casualmente "bueno, supongo que tendré que forzar las cosas a ir más rápido" Kisuke comento con una sonrisa boba

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ichigo le pregunto con desconfianza, Urahara simplemente agito su abanico delante de su rostro

-"sabes Kurosaki, cuando dos personas o un grupo de personas son estancadas en un lugar, durante un periodo de tiempo, sus lazos suelen fortalecerse a un ritmo más rápido de cómo lo harían comúnmente, incluso si una persona no habla con el tiempo llegaran a tener un lenguaje entre sí para poder comunicarse" Kisuke declaro casualmente, Ichigo sintió una mala sensación tras sus palabras "en otras palabras, se quitan los obstáculos inútiles en las relaciones, podrás descubrir el verdadero ser de la otra persona en muy poco tiempo" el dueño de una tienda de dulces le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-"Ichigo-kun, no hay necesidad de dudar, tu determinación y confianza son los puntos más fuertes en tu persona" Kyoraku comento, Ichigo le dio una mirada confusa

-"¿tu padre te explico que son los Sacred Gear?" Urahara le pregunto con una ceja levantada, Ichigo asintió no del todo seguro si debía hacerlo "eso me soluciona muchos problemas" el científico comento alegremente

-"¿Qué intentas hacer uraha…?" Ichigo fue interrumpido cuando sintió su cuerpo ser retenido " _un bakudo_ " Ichigo pensó alarmado, el adolescente le cambio su línea de visión a kyoraku quien era el aparente culpable, el capitán comandante simplemente le dio una sonrisa pícara, el adolescente rápidamente volvió a mirar a Urahara quien se acercaba a él con una esfera de luz negra, Ichigo empezó a sudar nervioso ¿Qué intentaban hacer?

-"no te preocupes Kurosaki, esto no te dolerá en lo más mínimo, es más, diría que se sentirá bien" Kisuke Urahara le dijo con una sonrisa un poco torcida, Nemu fue a intervenir pero se vio atrapada en el mismo hechizo defensivo "no se preocupen, no será nada grave, yo diría que es algo bueno" su sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro

-"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Urahara Kisuke?" Tier le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, el ex capitán simplemente se rio por su tono

-"simplemente vamos a implantarle una Sacred Gear que he creado con los restos del rey espíritu, un Longino para ser más preciso" Urahara le respondió, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ampliamente en shock y el pánico ¿iban a implantarle algo así? Ichigo trato de forzar el bakudo con su presión espiritual pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kisuke ya se encontraa delante de él, el científico toco el pecho del adolescente peli naranja y un pentagrama negro apareció en su pecho, Ichigo podía distinguir una estrella en el centro, en sus respectivas puntas estaban los kanjis de los elementos agua, fuego, tierra, aire, rayo, en el centro de la estrella estaba el kanji, alma, un circulo rodeaba la estrella, varios símbolos estaban el rededor del círculo, Urahara trajo la esfera al centro del pentagrama y como si se atrajeran mutuamente, la esfera de luz negra comenzó a introducirse en su pecho

Lo primero que Ichigo sintió fue como si se sintiera apretado, un segundo después una sensación de poder recorrió todo su cuerpo, era una sensación embriagadora de poder, el peli naranja se forzó a mantener la sensación a lo mínimo posible, lo último que sintió fue como si su alma se agrandara, poder como la primera vez que obtuvo su verdadera Zanpakuto, luego empezó a sentir como si el poder lo desbordara, así que hizo lo más sensato, lo libero, el cuerpo de Ichigo fue envuelto en una columna de poder de color completamente negro, la columna creció más y más hasta el punto que todos tuvieron que alejarse, los ojos de Urahara miraban con fascinación el poder saliente del cuerpo del shinigami, un par de segundos después el poder literalmente se transformó en una onda expansiva, la onda de color negro se esparció por todo el terreno subterráneo de Urahara, todos los presentes tuvieron que lanzarse al suelo para no ser arrastrados por la onda de poder, unos segundos después que la nube de polvo que cubría al shinigami se calmó, todos pudieron apreciar el aspecto de Ichigo, lo único diferente en él era que ahora tenía un par de guantes metálicos como de una armadura de color negro que cubrían sus manos hasta las muñecas, los guantes terminaban en un par de brazaletes negros con 4 picos, los dedos de los guantes terminaban en punta, dándole una ligera semejanza a garras, Ichigo abrió y cerró sus manos varias veces, se sentía raro pero a la vez era como si fuera natural

-"te combinan" Urahara comento mientras se acercaba al shinigami, el adolescente le dio una mirada de irritación

-"¿Por qué me pusiste esta cosa?" el shinigami sustituto le pregunto con ligera ventaja en su tono, el científico de sombre de cubo agito una mano con desdén como si no fuera mucho

-"te lo dije, es un Sacred Gear Longino, con los miembros y el poder del rey espíritu… y el Hougyoku" murmuro la última parte, los ojos de Ichigo estaban abiertos a un punto inhumano pero rápidamente se cerraron al igual que sus venas comenzaron a palpitar y inflarce

-"¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?!" Ichigo grito furioso, las venas de su cuello estaban completamente visibles, Urahara se tapó los oídos por el volumen de voz de Ichigo "¡me metiste esa maldita cosa dentro de mí! La jodida sociedad de almas casi fue destruida por el maldito Hougyoku y me lo metes en mi cuerpo" la furia del shinigami sustituto era casi palpable, el excapitán de la doceava división parecía bajar la cabeza por sus palabras "¿explícame cual fue tu puta razón para hacerme esto?" el peli naranja le ordeno, sus dientes se estaban moliendo con ira

-"prevención" fue la respuesta simple del vendedor de dulces y científico loco, el ceño de Ichigo aumento diez veces más arrugando completamente su rostro, tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras miraba a Urahara con ira

-"¿prevención?" Ichigo le pregunto, la irritación que sentía irradiaba con cada palabra

-"prevenir que la central 46 tomara ventaja de artefactos altamente peligrosos y también para impedir que ellos tomaran control sobre los 4 miembros del rey espíritu, aunque sean sus miembros tienen conciencia propia y un poder aterrador, también fue bueno para sellar el poder sobrante de la creación del nuevo alma rey, ese poder libre por ahí haría cosas inimaginables en el mundo, si cualquiera de estas cosas cayeran en las manos equivocadas sería un serio problema, otro Yhwach u otro Aizen trascendente serian lo más bajo de los problemas, un ejército de ellos sería un problemas sin solución, confió en ti y sé que el poder no se te subirá a la cabeza, además eres la única persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar esta carga sin desplomarse, tienes el poder y la voluntad para no dejarte llevar por la arrogancia, sé que es egoísta y malvado lo que te hago hacer pero no puedo confiar en nadie más para hacerlo" Urahara le dijo al adolescente, Ichigo parecía calmarse un poco tras sus palabras "además eres mi estudiante, es tu deber seguir mis órdenes" Kisuke agrego con una sonrisa de superioridad, que no duro mucho, ya que fue mandado a volar por un fuerte golpe en el mentón, cortesía del adolescente peli naranja

-"me siento un poco mejor" Ichigo comento mientras movía los dedos de la mano con la cual golpea o Urahara, casi no había sentido haber golpeado al vendedor y científico loco "mmm… parecen de buena calidad" Ichigo pensó en voz alta mientras admiraba los guantes, una pregunta invadió su mente "¿Cómo me los saco?" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto al dueño de la tienda, Urahara se removió un par de escombros que se habían producido tras golpear un pequeño conjunto de rocas, Kisuke se levantó como si nada hubiera sucedido

-"debes pronunciar – the dark god of death- off- así él se desactivara" Urahara le informo, el peli naranja murmuro un par de insultos sobre Urahara y sus nombres estúpidos, Ichigo se concentró y pronuncio las palabras

-"the dark god of death- off" tras decir esas palabras los guantes metálicos brillaron y desaparecieron en partículas negras, Ichigo articulo sus manos un par de veces, todavía sentía como si los tuviera puestos

-"en definitiva solo lo hicieron más poderosos de lo que era, sin contar que era locamente poderoso" una voz comento con sarcasmo, Ichigo se volvió hacia la dueña de la voz que resulto ser Candice, quien tenía una mirada irritada "ahora como voy a patearle el culo" ella dijo con fastidio, el shinigami le dio una mirada plana

-"como si pudieras hacerlo, chispitas" Ichigo le dijo con desdén, la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso frunció el ceño con irritación

-"¿a quién llamas _chispitas_ , cabeza de zanahoria?" Candice le pregunto al peli naranja que simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"a ti ¿a quién más? No eras tú la chica de las chispitas eléctricas que quiso golpearme la otra vez" Ichigo él dijo en tono de burla, el ceño de Candice aumento considerablemente mientras miraba con odio al shinigami sustituto

-"jajaja… me alegro que se lleven bien" Kisuke comento alegremente, la Quincy le dio una mirada peligrosa a lo que Urahara simplemente desestimo "porque después de todo pasaran un mes y veinte días encerrados en el mismo lugar" él alegremente les informo, los ojos de todos los presentes en el sitio de entrenamiento de Urahara lo miraron con los ojos abiertos "haa, y no se preocupen deje la suficiente comida para todo ese tiempo, además más al norte de este lugar hay unas fuentes termales, hay tres cambios de ropas para cada uno escondidos por allí, va a ser como en una excursión de campo, diviértanse" Urahara les dijo alegremente mientras agitaba su abanico, el excapitán de la doceava división desapareció en las escaleras que conducían a su tienda, el capitán comandante también se paró al lado de la entrada

-"bueno como ya Kisuke se los dije tienen todo lo necesario para sobrevivir… y sus sellos serán desbloqueados, pero no podrán salir de este lugar por ningún medio, disfruten" una sonrisa pervertida cruzo la cara del capitán comandante "si van a hacer cosas divertidas, hay condones escondidos también" él agrego, el rostro de Ichigo fue completamente rojo mientras el capitán comandante desapareció por las escaleras, las cuales se destruyeron y la entrada se cerró como si nunca hubiera existido, tal y como kyoraku dijo, las espadas de los arrancar aparecieron y ¿una niña?, ella fue creada por partículas azules que salieron de Starrk, no parecía ser más grande que sus hermanas, tenía el pelo verde claro, lo que se podía ver de él ya que tenía un casco con un cuerno y medio como mascara, el resto de mascara Hollow también tenía lo que parcia un lente que cubría su ojo, del lente salía como una llamarada de color rojo, ella llevaba un chaleco abierto y nada debajo, lo que parecían ser bragas en su parte inferior, un par de cubre brazos hasta las muñecas y unas botas largas hasta los muslos, Ichigo no tenía más tiempo de admirar la reunión ya que tuvo que evadir un rayo que se aproximaba asía él, Candice lo miraba con una mueca sádica mientras la electricidad giraba alrededor de su mano

-"mierda… Kisuke" Ichigo grito a todo pulmón antes de comenzar a evadir más rayos que se aproximaban, el adolescente peli naranja habría jurado escuchar la risa de los dos hombres mayores

 **-1mes 15 días más tarde-**

El tiempo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un mes y las dos semanas ya habían pasado desde el inicio del _cautiverio_ , la primera semana se podría describir como una guerra, Candice había querido recargar a Ichigo como una batería con sus rayos, lo cual llevo a Nemu a interponerse, luego Bambietta apareció porque quería luchar para matar su aburrimiento, Harribel se unió para defender al shinigami sustituto quien no quería pelear, lo cual llevo a su fracción a meterse en el enfrentamiento, lo que provoco que Meninas y Giselle también se unieran, al final Ichigo tuvo que intervenir, lo que hizo que se uniera Lilynette , ya que todos parecían _divertirse_ , el único que no se unió fue Starrk, que simplemente decidió acostarse a dormir, un día paso, luego dos días, al séptimo día, todos estaban inconscientes por el esfuerzo, a excepción de Ichigo quien estaba acostado en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad, las batallas habían sido intensas, ceros, bombas, rayos, mega golpes, flechas de reishi, agua, kido, todo tipos de ataques en un área muy chica, una destrucción enorme, lo que dejo un gran recuerdo, un nuevo lago

La siguiente semana empezó con enfrentamientos ocasionales, aquí y allá pero el hambre hizo que las peleas pasaran a segundo plano, Ichigo formo un grupo con las arrancar, mientras que las Quincys se fueron por su parte, unos días después llego el primer desertor de los Quincys, Giselle, ella llego alegremente asía el grupo de Ichigo, al parecer la parte donde Ichigo y los arrancar estaban reunidos era el lugar donde había más comida, unos días después llego meninas pidiendo asilo político, al principio de la tercera semana llegaron Candice y Bambietta, el hambre pudo más que su odio asía el shinigami y los Hollow, en ese tiempo Chad y Orihime también fueron enviados al subsuelo de Urahara, para participar en el _campamento de verano de Kisuke_ , ellos se adaptaron muy bien al resto del grupo, les tomo toda la tercera semana para que el grupo pudiera cooperar entre sí, incluso Starrk dejo de dormir y se unió al resto

La cuarta semana se podría decir que fue una semana relativamente común, en esa semana aprendieron que Kisuke había implantado un climatizador en el área de entrenamiento ¿Cómo lo supieron? Una lluvia torrencial repentina, para su suerte encontró una cueva cercana, un lugar frio, oscuro, húmedo, resultado… todos se acurrucaron entre sí para compartir calor, ese día charlas ocasionales comenzaron a aparecer en el grupo, un par de historias, chistes, burlas, el grupo comenzó a ser más unido poco a poco, después de dos días cuando termino la lluvia, el grupo se dividió para encontrar otros suministros escondidos por parte de Urahara, la forma de la elección de parejas, con números iguales, fue un sorteo, las parejas fueron elegidas a la suerte, lo que llevo a la creación de dúos _raros_ , Lilynette y Giselle, Chad y Mila Rose, Orihime y Bambietta, Starrk y Apacci, Sung-Sun y Neliel, Nemu, Meninas y Harribel… y para su suerte le toco Candice como compañera, al principio de su expedición no se habían hablado, todavía había cierta aspereza entre ellos, la caminata al principio fue un poco torpe, habían pasado cerca de media hora sin encontrar nada, Ichigo se preguntó qué tan grande era ese lugar, a la hora recién habían encontrado algunas provisiones, ropa y comida, fue bueno encontrar la ropa, las suyas ya estaban muy gastadas, parecía que Candice pensaba igual, la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso se acercó al lugar donde los objetos se encontraban, solo para que el piso se abra y callera dentro de un pozo

-"mierda… ¿Quién pondría un puto pozo aquí?" Candice grito con furia, el shinigami peli naranja miro en blanco ¿Quién más pondría un pozo en ese lugar? Respuesta: Kisuke, quien seguramente en este momento se está riendo en algún lugar, Ichigo se apretó el puente de la nariz con fastidio, no bastaba con encerrarlos en ese lugar, también tendría que ponerles trampas ¿Qué ganaría con eso? "¡hey, idiota ayúdame!" ella le grito con irritación, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro en derrota antes de ir al agujero donde estaba la Quincy de los rayos, Ichigo se inclinó y le tendió la mano a Candice

-"toma" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo mientras le tendía la mano, la mujer Quincy sujeto con fuerza la mano del peli naranja, Ichigo tiro asía arriba y saco a la mujer Quincy del pozo "¿heee?… ¿por qué no usaste tus poderes?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad, los ojos de la mujer Quincy se abrieron ante la mención

-"me olvide" ella le respondió con ligera incredulidad, una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza del shinigami adolescente, Candice miro su ropa y frunció el ceño "tch… estoy hecha un desastre" ella se quejó con fastidio, el adolescente peli naranja le dio una mirada curiosa, ella se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia

-"no te ves tan mal" Ichigo comento casualmente en un intento de aliviar a su compañera molesta, Candice le dio una mirada confundida por sus palabras, un momento después ella comenzó a reírse divertidamente "¿de qué te ríes?" el peli naranja le pregunto con fastidio

-"nada… nada… no sé si intentabas coquetearme o simplemente querías consolarme" Candice le dijo con diversión, el rostro de Ichigo se fue de color rojo brillante tras sus palabras

-"¿q… que… que tonterías dices?" Ichigo le grito avergonzado, su intento de ser amable término siendo una burla para él "quien querría estar con una lunática como vos" el shinigami sustituto le replico

-"tch… ¿a quién llamas lunática? fresa" ella le dijo con enojo, las cejas de Ichigo se crisparon con irritación

-"aaarrrggg… eres irritante, uno tratando de ser amable y tú solo te burlas" Ichigo se quejó con fastidio

-"hey… solo comente que parecías coquetearme, es algo normal que los chicos tengan ese tipo de acciones" Candice se defendió, el adolescente peli naranja bufo con molestia "vamos, no es para tanto" Ichigo simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar asía donde se encontraban los suministros "deja de actuar como mujer… es molesto" la Quincy de los rayos se quejó, el peli naranja solo hizo un mphm como respuesta "heeeyyy… no seas un niño malcriado"

-"cállate… agarremos las cosas y volvamos con los demás" Ichigo le dijo con molestia, Candice suspiro con fastidio, el dúo se acercó al lugar donde estaban las cosas

-"hey, vamos, fresa-san, deja de actuar como un niño malcriado" la chica de cabello rubio verdosos se apretó el puente de la nariz con irritación "para ser tan sexy, eres muy infantil" Candice le dijo con fastidio, la Quincy miro curiosa como Ichigo se detuvo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó quieto en el lugar, la Quincy con el poder de los rayos se acercó curiosa al shinigami sustituto, sus ojos de color verde se abrieron ligeramente de sorpresa antes que ella se callera al suelo riendo de la cara del shinigami, Ichigo actualmente se encontraba con el rostro completamente rojo, tenía los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso nunca antes de dijeron un cumplido?" Candice le pregunto con diversión, la cara de Ichigo se puso más roja si eso era posible, lo cual aumento la diversión de la mujer Quincy

-"ca-cállate… y deja de decir cosas vergonzosas de la nada" el adolescente peli naranja intento parecer serio pero el fallo miserablemente, la chica Quincy con el poder de la electricidad dejo de reírse del adolescente después de unos minutos, los que Ichigo aprovecho para mantener su vergüenza bajo control, el shinigami le dio una mirada de irritación a Candice, quien simplemente le sonrió de forma socarrona, la mujer de cabello rubio verdoso se acercó al peli naranja con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, Ichigo comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver a Candice acercarse con esa sonrisa mientras balanceaba las caderas de forma seductora "¿q-que intentas hacer?" el shinigami le pregunto un poco temerosos por su sonrisa descarada, las palabras del adolescente peli naranja provocaron que la sonrisa la Quincy se intensificara, algo que hizo más nervioso al shinigami

-"hey, no te pongas tan nervioso, no se ve bien en ti… un tan renombrado héroe de guerra, un poderoso guerrero" Candice hablo con un tono seductor, ella ya estaba a pocos pasos del adolescente peli naranja "sabes… es raro ver que alguien como tú se ponga así cuando recibe el elogio de una chica, pensé que era normal que una chica te dijera ese tipo de cosas" la mujer de cabello rubio verdoso se detuvo delante del cuerpo de Ichigo, quien estaba congelado en el lugar, una de las manos de Candice llego al mentón del shinigami y lo obligo a mirarla directamente "la primera vez que te vi me cabreaste mucho, pero igual pensé que eras un poco sexy y exótico, tu cabello naranja era algo tractivo… como venganza y regalo te voy a ayudar con tu problema de timidez"

-"e-espera-a ¿qué tratas de hacer?" el shinigami peli naranja le pregunto temeroso, Candice simplemente acerco su rostro al de él, un intenso rubor se apodero de la cara de Ichigo, las ojos verdes de Candice miraban fijamente a los marrones del adolescente peli naranja

-"no te lo dije… es mi venganza… y un acuerdo" ella le susurro sexymente, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los del peli naranja, tanto que podían sentir el aliento del otro acariciándoles el rostro "tomare tu primer beso como venganza… después de todo es algo muy especial en la cultura oriental, y te ayudare con tu timidez como un pacto de alianza" Candice se acercó más al rostro del chico de cabello naranja, solo unos pocos milímetros los separaban de que sus labios se toquen, el corazón de Ichigo palpitaba a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido "Claro… que si me gusta lo suficiente tomare otra cosa más de ti" sus tono era muy seductor

-"espera eso…. No… digo… eso no sería una muy buena venganza" Ichigo trato de replicar para salir de esa situación

-"yo decido si es una buena venganza o no… solo cállate" Candice le dijo con molestia

-"pero no vez… arrgg" el shinigami peli naranja gruño con dolor al sentir su extremidades ser entumecidas por una corriente eléctrica, el peli naranja le dio una mirada de odio a la mujer Quincy quien sonrió ampliamente

-"si… así está bien" Candice comento, antes que Ichigo pudiera replicar ella cerro la distancia entre ellos, conectando sus labios firmemente, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ampliamente en shock, la mujer que no mucho tiempo atrás había jurado atarlo… ahora lo estaba besando, Ichigo trato de separarse pero la mujer lo tenía en un agarre muy fuerte y sus músculos entumecidos no ayudaban mucho, Candice envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del adolescente peli naranja y lo sostuvo con fuerza en el lugar, los suaves y delicados labios de la mujer Quincy apretaban con fuerza sobre los suyos, Candice se apretó con más fuerza contra el musculoso cuerpo del shinigami, Ichigo estaba perdiendo su fuerza de voluntad contra el beso que le estaba dando la mujer rubia, la lengua de la Quincy con poder de electricidad estaba acariciando los labios del shinigami sustituto, la lengua de Candice no tardó mucho en invadir la boca de Ichigo, su cálido aparato de gustativo se froto contra el suyo, Ichigo estaba comenzando a perder interés en resistirse, las manos del peli naranja se posaron en las caderas de Candice, sus manos acariciaron suavemente la suave piel de la Quincy eléctrica, Candice se sorprendió un poco cuando Ichigo la toco pero rápidamente acepto las caricias, tras lo cual el beso se intensifico significativamente

La Quincy mujer dio un pequeño salto y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del adolescente, su beso cambio a uno lleno de lujuria en un instante, las manos del adolescente peli naranja viajaron lentamente hasta el trasera de Candice, apretándolo suavemente… ese día kurosaki Ichigo, héroe varias veces de la sociedad de almas, el hibrido perfecto de varias razas espirituales, ese día… perdió su pureza a manos de la que una vez fue su enemiga, al final del mes Ichigo se había convertido en un hombre completo… algo que no pasó desapercibido… excepto por Orihime, quien pensó que solo se habían vuelto más amigos, Kisuke fue el más feliz por ese resultado… tenia buen material de chantaje y una buena fuente de ingresos asegurada si el video se vendía en la sociedad de almas

A la quinta semana ya se podía apreciar los lazos que se empezaron a forjar entre sí, la animosidad del principio ahora era cosa del pasado… bueno, eso se cambió para bromas pesadas entre si y peleas verbales ocasionales, pero nada que terminara en una batalla con poderes destructivos, era un gran avance… seria hipócrita decir que todos se llevarían color de rosa, es normal que se pelearan entre sí… algo que era más perceptible era que las relaciones con el shinigami sustituto había mejorado bastante, las Quincys especialmente… aunque solo Candice y Bambietta eran las que parecían tener problemas con el shinigami al principio, Candice después del incidente era mucho más amigable con el peli naranja, Bambietta por otro lado había mostrado un cambio significativo, al parecer convivir con tantas personas sin tanta presión sobre ella la había ablandando un poco… claro que todavía tiene arranques explosivos… no literalmente… ya habían solucionado ese problema, Bambietta resulto tener un lado amigable… la quinta semana paso volando

La sexta semana fue como la quinta pero un poco más serena… excepto para Ichigo que tenía a Nel constantemente sobre él… o a Candice intentando repetir lo ocurrido… o Nemu constantemente siguiéndolo, el adolescente de cabellera naranja solo podía descansar cuando estaba en las aguas termales con Chad y Starrk, ya que estaba prohibido que una mujer se acercara a ese lugar y viceversa… las mujeres arrancar y Quincy habían aprendido mucho del mundo humano gracias a Orihime, ella parecía agradarle mucho a las otras mujeres… la curiosidad había sido un factor clave para desarrollar los lazos entre las mujeres, Ichigo estaba algo agradecido que las mujeres no habían tratado de forma diferente a Orihime por sus poderes excepcionales

Durante el inicio de la privación de libertad por parte de Urahara hasta el final, todos aprovecharon para desarrollar sus poderes aún más, especialmente Ichigo, quien tenía que entrenar el Sacred Gear artificial que Kisuke le creo con los restos del rey espíritu, también entrenaba en solitario sus poderes Quincy, aunque Candice y Bambietta lo descubrieron, desde ese momento ellas se ofrecieron a entrenarlo en el arte de los Quincys, el shinigami sustituto había hecho un gran avance con sus nuevos poderes, su velocidad de crecimiento era lo más aterrador de su poder, podía volverse un experto en el manejo de sus poderes en poco tiempo… claro que usaron el método corre o mueres

Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos días habían pasado encerrados en el sótano de Urahara, así que se sorprendieron cuando la entrada se abrió, Urahara bajo alegremente la escalera junto a Kyoraku, sus típicas sonrisas bobas pegadas a su cara, los dos poderosos shinigamis observaron con una mueca divertida a las personas que estaban en el sitio de entrenamiento

-"ha sido mucho tiempo… para ser precisos, un mes y dos semanas, antes les había dicho que iban a ser un mes y veinte días pero al parecer superaron mis expectativas en su relacionamiento" Kisuke comento alegremente, el científico de sombre de cubo salto asía un lado cuando una gran cantidad de ataques se estrellaron donde había estado anteriormente "parece que están enérgicos como siempre ¿no es así Candice-san y kurosaki-san?" una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro del excapitán, un rojo intenso cubrió la cara del shinigami y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso ¿el los vio? Fue la pregunta que paso por sus cabezas, los rayos comenzaron a formarse alrededor de la chica Quincy

-"eres un viejo pervertido" ella le grito con odio, Urahara se rio alegremente tras las palabras de la mujer "muere" Candice grito, un torrente de energía eléctrica fue volando asía Kisuke, quien simplemente activo un aparato extraño y la electricidad se disipo

-"no seas tan mal humorada señorita Quincy, después de todo no es como si hubiera hecho varias copias y las distribuyera como un seguro de vida" Kisuke comento casualmente, el rostro de Ichigo estaba tan rojo como podía ser humanamente posible, Candice por otro lado estaba apretando con fuerzas las manos mientras miraba a Urahara con odio puro "no se preocupen… eso no saldrá a la venta ni nada parecido" Urahara trato de tranquilizarla, después de todo todavía apreciaba su vida

-"tch… maldito bastardo" Candice escupió con disgusto, los otros miraban con curiosidad la reacción de Ichigo y Candice

-"cambiando de tema… van a tomar estos 5 días para aprender sobre la sociedad humana… sus costumbres, leyes… todas esas cosas que necesitas saber para vivir como un humano" el dueño de la tienda les informo "claro que Kurosaki-san, Orihime-san y sado-san no lo precisan, después de todo ellos son humanos… ha y Nemu tampoco lo necesita, ella ya sabe todo ese tipo de cosas ¿es así?" Kisuke le pregunto, la exteniente de la doceava división asintió en respuesta "bien, bien… ahora es hora de volver a la civilización" Urahara les dijo de buen humor "haa… y antes que me olvide, me gustaría hablar contigo kurosaki-san, es algo importante que solo tú puedes hacer"

-"ya lo escuadrón… ¿bienvenidos a su segunda vida? O algo por el estilo tendría que decir… bha, no importa, de todos modos es hora de subir" kyoraku les dijo, los dos hombres mayores volvieron a subir por la escalera que guía hasta la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo suspiro con cansancio antes de subir la escalera, pronto todos los demás estaban haciendo lo mismo, la sala de reuniones que Kisuke tenía ahora se podría decir que estaba abarrotada por la cantidad de gente dentro

-"creo que tendría que agrandar este lugar" Kisuke comento mientras observaba a los presentes acomodarse a lo largo de la habitación, Ichigo se sentó delante del grupo con Neliel a su derecha y Orihime a su izquierda, Chad estaba parado detrás de él, Candice estaba a la izquierda de Chad con las otras Quincys a su derecha estaban los otros arrancar, Nemu se quedó parada en la entrada de la puerta con las manos cruzados "ahora que ya todos se conocen, vamos a ir al siguiente paso, mi regalo para kurosaki-san" Ichigo levanto una ceja curiosa por sus palabras, Orihime parecía ansiosa infantilmente por ver el regalo, Kisuke saco lo que parecía un tablero de ajedrez metálico desde dentro de su haori a rayas "este es mi regalo… me costó mucho hacerlo, tuve que ir de expedición a otras facciones, hacer tratos, regatear precios… vender algunos inventos, en fin… ahora está hecho" Urahara le dijo alegremente

-"aprecio que te hayas tomado tantas molestias por… un tablero de ajedrez… pero no soy realmente un aficionado a ese juego" Ichigo le dijo torpemente

-"si kurosaki-kun no lo quiere, puedes dármelo a mí" Orihime le dijo al dueño de la tienda que simplemente negó con diversión

-"no seas tonto kurosaki-san, si fuera un simple tablero de ajedrez lo hubiera robado de la tienda de la esquina" Kisuke comento casualmente, el excapitán de la doceava división removió la tapa inferior del tablero y saco una pequeña bolsa de tela negra de ahí, Urahara coloco las 16 piezas de ajedrez en el tablero, todas eran de un color negro tan puro que parecían brillar, la única pieza diferente era la del rey que tenía un par de cráneos tallados a lo largo y estaban pintadas de color dorado, en definitiva eran unas hermosas piezas de ajedrez

-"bueno… son lindas las piezas pero… son solo la mitad" Ichigo comentó sarcástico, la sonrisa de Kisuke creció ante las palabras del shinigami

-"ja… eres observador kurosaki-san, pero como dije antes, estas no son simples piezas de ajedrez, tu padre te hablo de las evil piece, bueno esto es muy parecido, solo que las cree especialmente para ti, las llame soul piece, su función es muy parecido a las evil piece, solo que les hice muchas mejoras… en mi opinión, tu sabes las reglas del ajedrez ¿verdad?" el shinigami peli naranja asintió afirmativamente "bueno… siempre me molestaba que solo podías ascender peones si estaban en lo profundo del territorio enemigo, las evil piece también funcionan así, por eso yo modifique estas para que puedan ser otra pieza desde el comienzo ¿no es grandioso?" Kisuke comento alegremente

-"eso ¿no es hacer trampa?" Ichigo le dijo no del todo seguro

-"claro que lo es, por eso es divertido" Urahara le respondo alegremente, una gota de sudor bajo por la cabeza de todos ante su emoción "por otro lado también hice un par de arreglos, por si te matan tus compañeros no pierdan la razón, ni se vuelvan locos y se transformen en feos monstruos, con eso dicho… hora de probarlos" Kisuke le dijo al shinigami sustituto, Ichigo le dio una mirada desconfiada "no te preocupes… otra cosa más que me olvide mencionar, es que puedes retirar las piezas cuando quieras, sin hacerle daño a la persona que posea la pieza"

-"espera… tú quieres que yo use esas cosas" Ichigo le pregunto

-"pensé que ya lo habías captado kurosaki-san, yo cree esto especialmente para ti" Urahara le dijo con mala cara infantil "tú vas a ser el rey de las soul piece, en otras palabras vas a tener tu propio mini ejercito de ajedrez, ahora cállate y toca al rey, tenemos cosas que hacer" Kisuke le dijo en tono serio, el adolescente peli naranja miro las piezas con escepticismo antes de tomar la pieza del rey en su mano, un brillo oscuro se encendió alrededor de la pieza del rey antes de que desapareció completamente en polvo negro, el cual se metió en el pecho del peli naranja "kurosaki-san, creo que es hora de dejar de meter cosas dentro de tu alm…" Urahara le dijo alegremente, un golpe en su cara cortesía de Ichigo lo interrumpió

-"cállate, es tu culpa después de todo" el peli naranja le dijo con fastidio "¿ahora qué?" Ichigo le pregunto con exasperación

-"es hora de formar tu equipo, o subordinados, o compañeros, o título nobiliario, como quieras decirle" Urahara le informo "básicamente, las otras piezas son la cantidad de compañeros puedes tener, en total son 15 piezas libres, 1 reina, 2 alfiles, 2 caballeros, 2 torres y 8 peones… o eso sería lo normal, pero como soy un genio, puedes tener transformar los peones en otras piezas y dejarlos en ese estado, serian como piezas de mutación, pero diferente a las piezas de mutación de las evil piece, yo les digo la evolución de los peones, vamos a demostrártelo… ¡quienes están dispuestos para convertirse en los miembros de la nobleza de kurosaki-san!" Urahara comento casualmente "los que estén dispuestos den un paso adelante" los primeros en presentarse fueron Meninas, Chad, Orihime, Tier, Neliel, Starrk y Nemu "bien… ustedes van a ser los primeros, la pieza de la reina le da atributos de poder espiritual, velocidad y fuerza al poseedor, el alfil le da el atributo de poder espiritual al quien se le ponga lo cual aumenta sus reservas, normalmente se le da esta pieza a las luchadores de distancia que usan ataques de largo alcance, el caballero tiene el atributo de velocidad lo cual hace que aumente su velocidad, esta pieza es utilizada para las espadachines y personas que ejercen armas blancas, la torre tiene el atributo de fuerza física por lo que su poseedor recibe atributos físicos, fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia a los daños y al desgaste, estas son piezas para luchadores de mano a mano, los peones son para cualquiera, ya que pueden ascender" el vendedor y científico les explico "ahora kurosaki-san, elige como distribuir las piezas" Ichigo tarareo mientras se metía en sus pensamientos

-"Tier será mi reina, ya que ella tiene experiencia en ese puesto" Ichigo comento, la ex reina de hueco mundo asintió en aceptación

-"me siento honrada que me hayas elegido para tal puesto, acepto con gratitud y compromiso" Harribel le dijo con su tono calmo habitual, Ichigo le entrego la pieza de la reina a la rubia arrancar

-"bien ahora recita unas palabras para que sirvan como comando de activación" Urahara le dijo al shinigami peli naranja, Ichigo otra vez tarareo mientras pensaba en algo

-"mmm… en mi nombre, yo te proclamo como mi familia en la batalla y en la paz, mi nuevo compañero, Tier Harribel" Ichigo dijo en tono serio, como si la pieza entendiera sus palabras, se desintegro en polvo negro y se dirigió al pecho de Harribel, algo sorprendente paso después, su masacra Hollow cambio de su color blanco a uno dorado, su nivel de energía también se incrementó significativamente, un vapor negro salió de la altura de su vientre, tras lo cual los ojos de Tier se abrieron ampliamente "mi hueco desapareció" Tier comento con asombro, los ojos de todos se abrieron ampliamente ante sus palabras, incluso Kisuke parecía sorprendido, la ex reina de hueco mundo toco su fragmento de mascara y desapareció en un brillo de partículas doradas, lo cual aumento enormemente el asombro sobre todos, no le quedaba nada que recordara que era un Hollow

-"sorprendente… no imagine que algo así podría suceder" Kisuke comento con asombro "debe ser un efecto secundario por la energía de kurosaki-san, debo investigar más sobre este acontecimiento" el científico comento con emoción "sigamos que hay que ver cuál es el efecto sobre los otros" Kisuke agrego, Ichigo asintió y miro a Orihime, la cual se sonrojo y se acercó tímidamente

-"en mi nombre, yo te proclamo como mi familia en la batalla y en la paz, mi nuevo compañero, Inoue Orihime" Ichigo le dio un alfil, el cual también desapareció en polvo negro en su pecho, un segundo después apareció el aumento de energía que fluye fuera de su cuerpo, Ichigo cambio su visión a Neliel y Starrk, los dos arrancar se acercaron al shinigami peli naranja, Ichigo tendió las dos piezas de caballero a los arrancar "en mi nombre, yo te proclamo como mi familia en la batalla y en la paz, mi nuevo compañero, Neliel tu Odelschwanck, Coyote Starrk" lo mismo que sucedió con Tier paso con ellos, pero sorprendentemente también le sucedió a Lilynette, su fragmento tipo masacra desapareció por completo, seguramente esto sucedió porque ella en cierta forma era parte de Starrk, ahora Meninas y Chad se acercaron al shinigami, el peli naranja les tendió las piezas de las torres "en mi nombre, yo te proclamo como mi familia en la batalla y en la paz, mi nuevo compañero, Meninas McAllon, Sado Yasutora" al igual que los otros la pieza desapareció y se absorbió en su pecho, en un instante la oleada de poder recorrió sus cuerpos, la última en la fila era Nemu quien se acercó al shinigami antes de que Ichigo pudiera darle el otro alfil, Urahara lo detuvo

-"espera kurosaki-san, quiero que intentes evolucionar a un peón" el científico le dijo, Ichigo tomo la pieza del peón, y se la dio a Nemu "ahora coloca un poco de tu poder en la pieza y Nemu debe hacer lo mismo, hasta que evolucione a una pieza afín a ella" Kisuke les dijo, tal y como el excapitán de la doceava división les instruyo los dos tomaron la pieza en sus manos y comenzaron a verter energía en ella, un segundo después la pieza empezó a cambiar de forma, cuando termino de evolucionar, era la pieza de un alfil pero tenía líneas como si estuviera rota, las cuales brillaban de color rojo intenso

-"en mi nombre, yo te proclamo como mi familia en la batalla y en la paz, mi nuevo compañero, Kurosaki Nemuri" Nemu tuvo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar que como Ichigo la nombro, fue la primera vez que la había llamado con el apellido Kurosaki, ya que ella remplazo su apellido por el de Ichigo, esta vez la pieza se convirtió en polvo negro y rojo y se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Nemu, un segundo después la sensación del poder ascendiendo invadió su ser, los primeros miembros de la nobleza de Ichigo se pararon detrás de él, dando una imagen un poco intimidante, no por las personas en sí, sino por sus nuevos niveles de poder, todos entraban en rango de un alto capitán o superior

-"bueno, bueno… ahora que terminamos con la primera fase, me gustaría que siguieran a sado-san al último cuarto donde hay ropa limpia y otras cosas para su uso personal, aprovechen hoy para descansar, a partir de mañana estudiaran sobre el mundo humano y sus costumbres, haaa… y para los que no han decidido aún, tienen 5 días para pensar si quieren convertirse en la nobleza de Ichigo, puedes guiarlos sado-san, acompáñalo señorita Inoue, tengo un par de asuntos que hablar con kurosaki-san" Kisuke le dijo al grupo detrás del adolescente peli naranja, Chad guio a las Quincys y los arrancar fuera de la habitación, dejando a los dos hombres solos

-"kurosaki-san tengo un par de favores que pedirte" Urahara le dijo al shinigami, Ichigo le dio una mirada curiosa "veras… hace algún tiempo recogí la señal de una extraña energía espiritual" el científico saco lo que parecía ser un proyector de imágenes… que resultó ser un proyector de imágenes, el dueño de la tienda de dulces comenzó a proyectar imágenes en el aire "como veras kurosaki-san, estas imágenes muestran una pequeña parte del poder del rey espíritu caer sobre el mundo real, seguramente paso cuando Aizen utilizo el hado 90 kurohitsugi, como sabrás la naturaleza de ese ataque es aterrador, utiliza el tiempo y el espacio para atacar, por lo cual con su nuevo nivel de poder durante su ataque al poder sobrante del rey espíritu que Yhwach lanzo asía la sociedad de almas, mi teoría es que la fuerza del ataque fue capaz de rasgar el tiempo y espacio y envió una de esas porciones asía el mundo humano"

-"¿así que debo encontrar esa cosa y deshacerme de ella?" Ichigo le pregunto con desinterés

-"bueno… eso no va a ser posible, como dije rompió del tejido tiempo espacio… esa porción fue enviada al pasado… más precisamente a un bosque cercano a la ciudad de Karakura, hace 1 año más o menos, pero fue recientemente que me di cuenta de este suceso, mi teoría es que esa porción del rey espíritu muto en algo o fue consumido por algo que después muto en algo más" Urahara comento, el shinigami miro con el ceño fruncido en irritación "no te pongas así kurosaki-san, lo que sea que sucedió no se comió a ningún humano"

-"así que debo encontrar a la cosa y deshacerme de ella" Ichigo le interrogo con desanimo

-"no, no, lo que digo es que lo encuentres, lo que quieras hacer después con la cosa es tu decisión"

-"haaa…. Y cuando se supone que debo hacer eso" el shinigami sustituto le pregunto con aburrimiento, el científico y excapitán pensó un momento antes de responder

-"sería mejor si lo hiciera ahora mismo, la energía de la cosa fluctúa de manera rara, así que es difícil de detectar, me llevo bastante tiempo encontrar su ubicación… después la perdí de vista otra vez… su última ubicación fue en uno de los bosques que rodea la región de Chogoku en la ciudad de Tottori, cerca de Kyoto" Kisuke le informo con tono casual

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco o qué? Eso está a dos regiones de acá, sin mencionar que tendría que cruzar más o menos 12 distritos, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas que me tomara llegar allí?" Ichigo le dijo con exasperación, Kisuke simplemente agito su abanico con desdén

-"por eso te dije que mientras más rápido salieras, más rápido podrías regresar" Urahara comento casualmente como si no tuviera mucha relevancia la información "incluso ya te prepare una mochila para el viaje, un kit de emergencia por las dudas, algunos aperitivos… y unos preservativos por la dudas, ya sabes si decides aumentar tu conocimiento en esa área" Kisuke le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, el rostro de Ichigo se calentó ligeramente por las insinuaciones del científico

-"cállate pervertido mirón, debería matarte por eso" Ichigo le dijo con rabia

-"vamos, vamos, no es como si se lo hubiese contado a todo el mundo, incluso tu padre no lo sabe" Kisuke le dijo en un intento de aliviar la molestia del adolescente "si me haces este favor, nadie a parte de mí se enterara de lo que sucedió" él le ofreció un buen trato, o eso parecía en la mente de Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro en derrota antes de aceptar el trabajo "¡bien! Ahora que todo está aclarado, podrías tomar una ducha y partir cuando quieras… ¡ha! Y algo más no utilices tus poderes de shinigami, usa el Sacred Gear o tus poderes Quincy" Ichigo trago audiblemente ante la mención de sus poderes Quincy, no importa que tan desapercibido trato de Pasar, al final él ya lo sabia

-"bien… espero que quede entre nosotros" el shinigami sustituto le dijo, Urahara asintió con una sonrisa confiada

-"claro, después de todo, favor con favor se paga" Kisuke le dijo con un toque de diversión "y para cuando vuelvas las otras chicas ya estarán dispuestas a ser parte de tu nobleza" el científico comento con su sonrisa más ancha de lo normal, Ichigo sintió un escalofrió pasar por su espina tras esas palabras ¿Qué tenía planeado? Fue el pensamiento que le preocupaba al shinigami "yo les diré a los demás que te has ido a hacerme un recado, no te preocupes por eso" el chico de cabellera naranja se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de suspirar con cansancio ¿no iba a tener descanso?

* * *

la razon porque hice que ichigo perdiera la virginidad de este modo es simple... es mejor así, lo que quiero decir es mejor para escribir lemones posteriormente, y los que me odien... bueno que se le va a ser... es mejor un ichigo con experiencia que sin, dejen su comentario


	2. prologo 2

no hay mucho que decir lo dije en el anterior... aunque con respecto a las personalidades de los personajes de lol, sinceramente no conosco mucho sobre ellas, y lo que busque no fue muy contundente, tampoco hay muchos fic bleach-lol con ellas, así que si les paresen como decirlo... fuera de lugar diganme, amigablemnete vere que hago para mejorar... aunque ciendo sinceros... han visto fic con la personalidad de los protas con un giro de 180 y peor, personalidades que no se ajustan ni un poco a lo que son, claro tu puedes darle un evento traumatico para cambiar su personalidad pero hay veces quen ni eso hacen y es tipo... wtf, que mir... acabo de ver, pero bueno nada de esto viene al caso, solo es un descargo de mi parte... como el descargo de responsabilidades de queno soy dueno de bleach, ni high school dxd, tampoco de league of legends, con eso dicho continuen con el prologo

* * *

Comienzo parte 2

 **-tren a Tottori- por la mañana-**

Ichigo se froto los ojos con cansancio, el shinigami bostezo mientras se frotaba el cabello, el adolescente peli naranja había pasado los últimos 3 días dentro del tren que se dirigía a la ciudad de Tottori, tuvo suerte de conseguir una habitación en el tren, sino seguramente tendría problemas para dormir en los otros incomodos bancos normales, su cuerpo se sentía algo entumecido por lo duro de la cama, tirando la manta blanca estándar del tren a un lado se puso de pie para estirar sus músculos adormecidos, con un par de estiramientos logro sacarse la molesta sensación de entumecimiento, fue en ese momento que el altoparlante se encendió indicándoles que estaban llagando al destino

-"ya era hora" Ichigo comento con sarcasmo, pasar los últimos tres días dentro de un tren no era algo que le gustaría repetir… aunque tendría que hacerlo para volver a Karakura, el peli naranja saco unos papeles de su mochila antes de tirarse en la cama para leerlos más cómodamente "mmm… aquí dice que el último registro de esta energía es cerca del centro del bosque de Tottori, capaz que si investigo por allí podre encontrar algunas pistas… mientras pueda salir de este tren, estaré bien" él comento con cierta diversión en su voz, unos minutos después el tren llego a la estación, entre la multitud de personas Ichigo destacaba enormemente, su pelo brillante de naranja era algo difícil de ignorar, varios ojos curiosos se dirigieron a la figura del peli naranja, el rostro de varias mujeres desde joven hasta maduras se comenzó a ruborizar ante la vista del peli naranja, sus camiseta justa dejaba marcados sobre la tela negra los músculos definidos de todo su cuerpo, su jean azul desgastado junto con sus zapatillas deportivas le daban una imagen de madures rebelde, junto al permanente ceño fruncido y la mirada de aburrimiento en su rostro lo hacían parecer como un niño malo, las muchachas más jóvenes comenzaron a murmurar fervientemente entre ellas mientras miraban al shinigami sustituto, las mujeres de más edad simplemente miraron con deseo al adolescente, algunas parecían amonestarse mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos

-"parece un lugar animado" Ichigo comento casualmente mientras miraba los alrededores de la estación, su curiosidad despertó al ver a un montón de niñas que lo miraban con la cara roja " _debe haber una epidemia de gripe, será mejor que me cuide de no enfermarme_ " el shinigami hibrido perfecto pensó de forma distraída mientras observaba a las mujeres que lo miraban, con un simple tirón puso su gran mochila viajera al hombro y comenzó a caminar asía la salida de la estación "creo que primero iré a desayunar algo antes de comenzar con la búsqueda" con ese comentario el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad den búsqueda de un lugar para poder ingerir un nutritivo desayuno

 **-11 días después- bosque de Tottori-**

Ichigo golpeo una piedra con frustración, ya paso una semana desde que había llegado a la ciudad, durante ese tiempo algunas veces sentía un repentino cambio de energía espiritual, tras lo cual iba a donde lo había sentido pero nada, casi todas las veces lo sentía en el bosque, por esa razón dejo el hotel donde se estaba hospedando y comenzó a acampar en el bosque, siempre el estallido de energía duraba cerca de un segundo antes de desaparecer, fue frustrante de muchas maneras no poder encontrar lo que sea que estaba provocando esos cambios energéticos

-"tch… esa cosa es más escurridiza de lo que yo pensaba" Ichigo comento con fastidio claro en su voz, se suponía que iba a estar de regreso a la ciudad de Karakura hace varios días pero gracias a lo complicado que era rastrear a esa cosa ya había perdido su boleto de regreso, el adolescente comenzó a caminar por entre los vastos arboles del bosque, su mochila de viaje estaba casi vacío de provisiones, por lo cual tendría que regresar a la ciudad por más "ya es la época cuando comienzan las clases" el shinigami sustituto comento casualmente "al parecer voy a llegar un par de días tarde" el peli naranja razono, su malestar era cada vez en aumento

-"debería de darle una lección a esa cosa cuando la encuentre"

Como si sus palabras guiaran el destino, la sensación de la energía se sintió otra vez, utilizando su velocidad mejorada por el Sacred Gear, Ichigo se abalanzó sobre la localización de la fuente de energía, un par de segundos después él ya estaba a pocos metros de donde había sentido la energía, sus pies se detuvieron en seco cuando llego al lugar, la escena frente a él no era ni remotamente lo que esperaba, tratando de reconocer si eso era eso, Ichigo se forzó a analizar su reiatsu, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante lo que descubrió, efectivamente eso era eso, o mejor dicho ella, en frente de él, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una mujer joven, tenía el cabello largo de color negro azulado atado en una trenza, un traje de estilo oriental clásico, parecido al traje de una miko pero más revelador y corto, la palabra perecía era por el hecho de que ella tenía un par de orejas de zorro y nueve colas de zorro de color blanco, ese fue el hecho que hizo a Ichigo detenerse en el lugar, según había leído ella debería ser una Kitsune o zorro de nueve colas

-"con razón que era difícil de localizar… no es porque su energía espiritual este escondiéndose o algo por el estilo, es el simple hecho de que se está desmoronando, es un completo caos de diferentes frecuencias de reiatsu pero todavía puedo sentir una mínima parte de la energía del alma rey… esto es complicado" Ichigo comento en tono tranquilo mientras miraba a la mujer-zorro acostada en el suelo, el adolescente saco su teléfono celular y marco en número de Kisuke, después de sonar un par de veces el científico atendió

-"holaaa kurosaki-san, ha pasado un tiempo desde que me llamaste, puedo imaginar que ya has encontrado lo que buscábamos" Urahara le dijo con curiosidad

-"se podría decir que si pero… no es como una cosa como lo imagine, es más como un humano, aunque es un Youkai más precisamente un kitsune o debería decir una, aunque hay algo malo con ella, tiene su energía espiritual completamente fuera de control y no en el buen sentido" Ichigo escucho el tarareo de Urahara mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos "algo que también me llamo la atención fue la desaparición de las almas de esta ciudad, creo que ella está relacionado a eso"

-"hooo… ya veo, eso es algo inesperado, creo tener una teoría para saber lo que esta pasando pero solo es una teoría, todavía tiene que seguir con lo planeado" Kisuke le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo aparto la mirada anta las palabras ¿Cómo actuar en esta situación? "ya sabes que para que un zorro se concierta en un zorro de nueve colas, tiene que vivir mil años, mi teoría es que ella no estaba lista para ser una kitsune en todo el derecho en ese momento, por lo que talvez cuando entro en contacto con el poder del alma rey, tras lo cual su transformación se aceleró a un ritmo ridículo pero hizo una transformación incompleta, y para mantenerse estable necesitaba la energía espiritual de otros seres, en este caso fueron los espíritus pero también podrían haber sido lo humanos"

-"¿hay algo que se pueda hacer para ayudarla'" Ichigo le pregunto con algo de ansiedad en su voz

-"una solución sería que ella pueda recargar su propio reiatsu o… que alguien le diera constantemente energía espiritual, recuerde que es su decisión lo que vas a hacer ahora" con esas ultimas palabras la llamada se cortó, dejando a un shinigami sustituto molesto, el ruido de algo revolcarse alerto al shinigami de que ella se estaba moviendo, los ojos marrones de Ichigo se encontraron con los ojos dorados de pupilas rasgadas de la kitsune, algo que también noto fueron las 3 marcas como de bigotes a cada lado su rostro, los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, simplemente analizándose el uno al otro, como si trataran de leer su alma

-"estoy perdiendo mi forma, si quiero mantener mi cuerpo necesito energía vital, incluso si es un humano no quiero volver a ser un zorro… vamos Ahri puedes hacerlo una vez más" ella murmuro para sí mismo, pero Ichigo logro escucharla de todas formas "sé que se siente feo hacerlo incluso cuando son fantasmas pero… si no lo hacemos volveremos a ser un tonto zorro" ella parecía tratar de auto convencerse de hacer algo contra el shingiami, su mirada era triste cuando volvió a mirar al shinigami, sus ojos demostraban una profunda tristeza mientras mantenía el contacto visual con el shinigami, sus ojos dorados adquirieron un brillo rosa antes de volver a la normalidad, pero Ichigo sintió que no fue un simple brillo, fue algo más, y lo descubrió cuando sintió su cuerpo querer acercarse a ella como si estuviera poseído, liberando una cantidad considerable de reiatsu logro romper el hechizo, el shinigami vio con algo de pena como ella lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos en el terror, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente con miedo, ella no había esperado eso, la energía vital de ese hombre era monstruosamente colosal, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo… ¿él venía a cazarla? ¿Qué haría con ella? Ahri retrocedió un par de pasos cuando él se acercó a ella

-"descuida no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero que me respondas algo ¿Por qué quieres vivir?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, Ahri fue confundida ante la pregunta ¿no pensaba atacarla? Al no sentir ninguna intención maligna ella respondió

-"¿necesito una razón para querer vivir?" ella le respondió de forma retórica, esto podría ser visto como la astucia de un zorro, Ichigo frunció el ceño levemente por su replica

-"no, tienes razón" Ichigo le respondió, Ahri parecía aliviarse ante sus palabras "pero, si necesitas una razón para devorar el poder vital de las almas, así que ¿cuál es tu motivo para hacerlo?" Ahri empezó a ponerse nerviosa si el movimiento aleatorio y nervioso de sus colas era un indicio

-"yo… yo… yo quería vivir, desde que tengo razón siempre sentí que ser un zorro no era lo que quería, pase varios años con esa sensación en mi cuerpo, un día me encontré con un extraño animal de color negro que tenía un gran ojo en su cabeza, de alguna manera me cabreaba esa cosa, así que me la comí, fue entonces que sentí mi cuerpo ser transformado al de un humano, era genial, tenía piernas hermosas y largas, un cuerpo increíble … pero entonces me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, mi energía vital se agotaba rapidísimo… sentía que si no consumía fuerza vital volvería a ser un zorro, al principio fue fácil, y las almas tienen una gran cantidad de fuerza vital en ellas, con el paso del tiempo comencé a sentirme enferma cada vez que intentaba consumir la fuerza vital de un alma, ya no quería hacerlo pero tampoco quería ser otra vez un zorro, quería vivir como estoy" los ojos de Ahri comenzaron a humedecerse "es una de las cosas malas de ser más humana, empecé a tener conciencia y por ella siento remordimiento por lo que hice… yo no quiero volver a ser como antes" Ichigo apretó con fuerza sus manos odiaba ver esa expresión en la cara de una persona, ella estaba desesperada por conservar esa forma, solo sabía hacer lo que el instinto le enseñaba, el ya había tomado una decisión, la gente pensaría que era estúpida pero a él no le importaba

-" _suerte que traje esto_ " Ichigo pensó con un toque de alivio, de entre sus ropas saco una soul piece, más precisamente un peón, el adolescente peli naranja se acercó a la mujer zorro de nueve colas y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa amble, Ahri al principio parecía renuente a aceptar la mano de Ichigo pero al ver que él no iba a desistir le finalmente se rindió y tomo la mano del peli naranja "yo te puedo ayudar si tú quieres" Ichigo le dijo con sinceridad, los ojos de Ahri se abrieron ante sus palabras ¿Cómo pensaba ayudarla?, no era difícil para Ichigo captara su confusión "sé lo que estás pensando… en realidad no sé pero de todas formas conozco una manera de arreglar tu falla de poder, aunque al hacerlo tu estarías conectada conmigo en una forma más fuerte e íntima, ¿quieres intentarlo?" el peli naranja le pregunto, a Ahri en este momento no podría importarle menos lo que pasara, mientras pueda permanecer en esa forma y sin tener que alimentarse de la energía vital de las almas, ella aceptaría, la kitsune asintió fervientemente con determinación, Ichigo dejo una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios "bien, entonces toma esto" tal y como él le dijo ella tomo la pieza del peón en sus manos, el shinigami hizo lo mismo y comenzó a aplicarle su energía "haz lo mismo" él le dijo, Ahri rápidamente comenzó a meter la poca energía que le quedaba en la pieza del peón, lo mismo que había sucedido antes volvió a suceder ahora, el peón muto a un alfil con rayas rojas a lo largo de toda la pieza, Ahri observaba con asombro la pequeña pieza de ajedrez en sus manos "por cierto, me llamo kurosaki Ichigo"

-"Ahri" ella le respondió con una ligera inclinación

-" en mi nombre, yo te proclamo como mi familia en la batalla y en la paz, mi nuevo compañero, Ahri" la pieza se volvió a transformar en polvo negro y rojo antes de integrarse al cuerpo de la kitsune, una pequeña explosión de humo envolvió el cuerpo de Ahri, poco después cuando el polvo se calmó Ichigo pudo verla ahí parada pero ahora ya no tenía sus orejas ni sus colas, sus ojos mostraban el asombro que sentía en ese momento, su energía espiritual estaba completamente calma

-"increíble" Ahri susurro con asombro ante su nueva imagen sin partes de zorro, otra explosión de humo y Ahri volvió a tener sus orejas y colas "wow… ahora las tengo" ella volvió a cambiar su forma a la de un humano completo "ahora no las tengo" y así ella empezó a jugar con su cambio de forma mientras decía emocionada ahora los tengo ahora no los tengo, a Ichigo se le formo una gota de sudor ante la escena de ella infantilmente cambiando su forma, una sonrisa sincera cubrió su cara mientras la miraba, dándose media vuelta el comenzó alejarse pero fue detenido cuando sintió una mano tirar de su manga, Ichigo miro con curiosidad por encima de su hombro a Ahri, quien lo miraba fijamente con una mueca de confusión

-"¿A dónde vas?" ella le pregunto

-"me voy, ya no tengo nada más que hacer acá, ya no tienes que consumir más almas, aunque tengamos este lazo entre nosotros, yo no voy a obligarte a hacer nada, eres libre, no hay necesidad de seguirme ni estar bajo mis órdenes" él le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa pero rápidamente se desvaneció al ver la mirada triste de Ahri "¿Qué sucede?" él le pido inseguro de la situación

-"no quiero que te vayas" ella le susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchara, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron momentáneamente antes que se suavizaran

-"yo no puedo, tengo personas que me esperan para poder seguir adelante, también tengo que terminar la preparatoria" Ichigo comento con humor la última parte, las colas blancas de Ahri comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto

-"entonces llévame contigo… sé que no soy la persona más buena o inteligente del mundo y tampoco entiendo muy bien a los humanos pero… quiero ir contigo" ella le dijo con seriedad, sus ojos quemaban determinación en su mirada algo que el reconocía bastante bien "por favor… no te voy a estorbar, los dos ya compartimos un lazo, solo déjame seguir a tu lado" ella le dijo en voz baja, sus orejas zorrunas estaban gachas, Ichigo suspiro en derrota mesclado con un toque de felicidad

-"está bien" el peli naranja le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, los ojos de Ahri se llenaron con un brillo de alegría ante su respuesta, Ichigo fue lanzado al suelo cuando ella se lanzó sobre de él, sus nueve colas se envolvieron con fuerza alrededor del adolescente peli naranja, ella comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la de ella alegremente

-"yeee… ahora vamos a estar juntos" ella canto alegremente, sus manos estaban abrazadas con fuerzas el torso del shinigami, un par de sus colas peludas de pelaje blanco bailaban alegremente detrás de ella

-"si, si, ahora ¿podrías bajar de arriba mío?" Ichigo le pidió, ella negó lindamente, el shinigami peli naranja intento salir de su agarre pero ella solo se aferró con más fuerza, después de unos minutos de intentar luchar por su libertad el shinigami sustituto se rindió, ella parecía alegrarse por el rendimiento del peli naranja "ya me estoy arrepintiendo de mi decisión" Ichigo comento sarcástico

-"ya es tarde, ahora no puedes arrepentirte" ella declaro alegremente para molestia del adolescente peli naranja, los ojos marrones del joven shinigami miraron al cielo, fue en ese momento que vio que la noche ya había caído, él se pasó una mano por el pelo con cansancio, tendría que pasar la noche en el bosque otra vez

-"¿ahora quieres salir de arriba mío? Por favor" Ichigo le pregunto en tono suave, ella coloco un dedo en la barbilla mientras parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, ella tarareo pensativa por unos segundos mientras inclinaba la cabeza de un lado al otro, algo que estaba molestando al adolescente peli naranja

-"está bien" Ahri finalmente declaro con una sonrisa un momento después ella dejo de aferrarse el cuerpo del shinigami sustituto, Ichigo logro ponerse de pie y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa

-"tch… ya es tarde, a esta hora el tren ya habrá partido, ahora voy a tener que dormir en el bosque otra vez" Ichigo se quejó con fastidio, él sintió algo peludo y suavecito tocar su brazo llamando su atención, Ichigo miro por encima de su hombro a Ahri quien parecía tratar de decirle algo, el levanto una ceja con curiosidad

-"sabes… yo conozco un lugar donde podrías quedarte" ella le comento

-"mmm… ¿está muy lejos ese lugar? Digo…" Ichigo se detuvo al sentir una gota de agua caer sobre su rostro, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo se dio cuenta de que una llovizna se avecinaba "parece que va a llover, mejor vamos a ese lugar antes de que nos quedemos atrapados bajo la lluvia" Ahri asintió alegremente, ambos comenzaron a caminar en la dirección donde ella lo guiaba, un par de minutos después llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, durante todo el camino Ahri despotrico sobre cualquier cosa que viera o recordara, ella parecía tener una personalidad muy alegre, en el momento que entraron en la cabaña la lluvia comenzó a azotar los bosques

-"parece que lo hicimos justo a tiempo" Ichigo comento con algo de diversión, por alguna razón estar cerca de ella le hacía sentir cómodo

-"llueve mucho, parece que no va a cesar en un buen rato" ella agrego, sus ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la figura del peli naranja "tendremos que acurrucarnos para calentarnos" Ahri comento, hubo algo en el tono de ella que hizo sentir nervioso al adolescente peli naranja

-"n-no creo que sea necesario, armamos una fogata y listo" Ichigo replico, la kitsune inflo las mejillas con mala cara "creo que deberíamos comer algo antes de dormir, no he comido nada desde esta mañana" el adolescente peli naranja comento, un gruñido de su estómago le reafirmo lo dicho "él está de acuerdo" el shinigami sustituto se acercó a su mochila y saco un par de barras de chocolate "que haría sin ustedes" Ichigo comento con buen humor, Ahri miro fijamente con curiosidad los objetos que Ichigo saco de su mochila, ella olfateo el aire en dirección de los paquetes de chocolate, Ichigo miro así la Youkai de nueve colas al escucharla olfatear, las mejillas de Ahri se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pero el olor de las cosas que Ichigo tenía era delicioso

-"lo… siento" ella le dijo apenada por su actitud, Ichigo se rio divertido por su reacción

-"está bien, no te preocupes, ten uno" el shinigami sustituto le ofreció un chocolate, Ahri le saco la barra de chocolate y comenzó a mirarla con emoción, una sonrisa fraternal se formó en su cara al ver a la kitsune, ella era como una niña pequeña pero con el cuerpo de una mujer bien desarrollada, las orejas de Ahri al igual que sus colas se movían alegremente mientras examinaba el dulce "dame que te lo abro" Ichigo le dijo, Ahri miro con recelo al shinigami por un momento antes que una sonrisa amable de Ichigo la calmo, el adolescente peli naranja abrió el envoltorio del chocolate y se lo entrego, Ahri le dio un bocado al dulce y una expresión de asombro cruzo su rostro

-"woooow, ¡esto es increíblemente delicioso!" ella canto feliz, sus colas bailaban alegremente detrás de ella, Ahri rápidamente comenzó a comer el resto de la barra de chocolate, antes que se diera cuenta ya se la había terminado por completo, su rostro se reflejó con tristeza al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, sus ojos miraron en la dirección del adolescente peli naranja, quien se encontraba disfrutando de su otra barra de chocolate, los ojos dorados de Ahri se abrieron con emoción al ver más del delicioso comestible, Ichigo fue perturbado de su delicioso trance, que era comer su más preciado alimento… aunque técnicamente no es uno pero eso no es relevante, a Ichigo se le formo una gota de sudor al ver a Ahri mirar fijamente con anisas su chocolate, Ichigo le dio la espalda solo para que ella rápidamente cambiara de lugar para poder mirarlo, el proceso se repitió varias veces hasta que el shinigami se cansó se hacerlo

-"¿quieres?" Ichigo le pregunto inseguro, los ojos de Ahri brillaron con felicidad y asintió rápidamente, antes de que él pudiera retractarse ella se lanzó asía él, Ichigo salto fuera de su alcance pero ella rápidamente uso sus colas para envolverlo "hey, dije que te iba a dar un pedazo no todo" Ichigo exclamo, ella lo ignoro ya que estaba concentrado en el dulce de cacao, la kitsune se remojo los labios con la lengua ante la anticipación del sabor del comestible, Ichigo miro en blanco como ella parecía un depredador a punto de atacar su presa… el chocolate, en un último intento de salvar su porción de chocolate, Ichigo intento dar un último mordisco pero ella al ver lo que el trataba de hacer se apresuró a llegar al chocolate, el resultado, Ahri obtuvo el premio mayor, ya que se quedó con la barra de chocolate, por otro lado Ichigo termino con la mejilla embarrada en chocolate y su brazo entre los generosos pechos de la mujer nueve colas

-"mmm… esto es delicioso" ella comento de forma soñadora mientras saboreaba el dulce producto

-"si es fantástico" Ichigo comento sarcástico, Ahri miro asía abajo en el shinigami sustituto con confusión, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de cómo estaban los dos "ahora bájate"

-"mmm… déjame pensarlo" ella comento, varias marcas de tick comenzaron a aparecerle en la cabeza al adolescente peli naranja "pero primero" Ahri le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, ella acerco su rostro al del adolescente peli naranja, un rubor comenzó a arrastrarse por toda la cara del shinigami sustituto, Ichigo se congelo cuando sintió a Ahri lamerle la mejilla "¡¿q-qq-que estas habiendo?!" el peli naranja le grito alterado, Ahri inclino la cabeza con una mirada confundida

-"te limpiaba la mejilla" ella le contesto como si fuera lo más obvio

-"puedo limpiármela solo" Ichigo replico avergonzado

-"¿eres tonto? Claro que no puedes, yo intente lamerme la mejilla y mi lengua no alcanzaba" Ahri declaro con tono de superioridad, Ichigo miro inexpresivo su comentario

-"¿eres idiota?" él le pregunto monótonamente, Ahri puso cara horrorizada por su comentario "es obvio que no voy a limpiarme con mi lengua, usare un trapo o algo parecido"

-"pero de esa forma perderás el chocolate" Ahri replico acaloradamente, Ichigo sintió una gota descender por su cabeza ¿ella estaba más preocupada por el chocolate?

-"ya está estragado… no importa, estoy cansado, mejor me acuesto para levantarme temprano en la mañana" Ichigo comento con desdén, el adolescente peli naranja se limpió los restos de chocolate de la cara pese a las quejas y criticas de Ahri "tu toma la cama, yo dormiré en ese sofá" Ichigo le dijo, con una mirada intensamente seria en su rostro él miro a Ahri fijamente "duerme en tu cama" el shinigami le dijo con autoridad, ella trato de reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro pero le fue muy difícil, lo cual hizo que Ichigo se agarrara el puente de la nariz con exasperación, ella no le haría cazo, él ya tenía experiencia al tratar con Nel, la arrancar de cabello verde simplemente lo ignoraba y se colaba en su cama casi todas las noches, el adolescente peli naranja se lanzó sobre el sofá, dejando que todo su peso caiga sobre el mueble, todos sus movimientos eran vistos atentamente por la kitsune, al ver que el shinigami sustituto se había caído profundamente dormido, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara, haciendo el menor ruido posible ella se acercó al lugar donde Ichigo estaba dormido, Ahri puso mala cara al darse cuenta de que ese lugar no era lo suficientemente grande para dos, apenas alcanzaba para Ichigo

-"si no hay de otra" ella dijo en voz baja, su sonrisa pícara nunca abandono su cara, la mujer zorro de nueve colas lentamente comenzó a subirse sobre el cuerpo del peli naranja, Ichigo se removió en su sueño quedando boca arriba, Ahri al ver su oportunidad se recostó suavemente sobre el cuerpo del peli naranja, ella uso el pecho del peli naranja como su almohada, sus peludas colas blancas sirvieron como abrigo para la pareja, Ichigo inconscientemente rodeo la cintura de Ahri con un brazo manteniéndola en el lugar, lo cual hizo que una gran sonrisa se formara en la cara de la kitsune "gracias Ichigo" ella susurro con suavidad

 **-mañana siguiente-**

Ichigo fue el primero en despertarse, los continuos ataques de su padre por las mañanas eran los culpables, realmente se le había hecho una costumbre levantarse temprano, el peli naranja fue confundido al sentir su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, es cierto que había días los cuales su cuerpo no quería levantarse y parecía más pesado de lo normal pero definitivamente no de esta manera, Ichigo trato de moverse de su lugar pero le resultaba muy difícil, Ichigo arrugo la nariz al sentir algo molestar su nariz, el adolescente trato de mover lo que sea que estaba dándole cosquillas en la nariz, pero sus manos estaban de alguna manera bloqueadas, Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos, en un intento de que la luz del sol no jugara de las suyas, el peli naranja parpadeo un par de veces para ajustar su visión, lo primero que reconoció fue el techo de la cabaña, mirando asía abajo sobre su cuerpo logro ver lo que le estaba restringiendo sus movimientos, no fue muy sorprendente para el descubrir que era o quien era mejor dicho, su cabello negro, las colas de zorro blancas que estaban sirviendo como cobertores para ellos, lo que le molestaba la nariz resulto ser una de las orejas de Ahri

-"hey despierta" Ichigo trato de llamarla, en lugar de despertar ella simplemente se removió un poco antes de volver a su posición anterior, lo cual hizo un tic sobre la ceja del peli naranja "¡hey es hora de levantarse!" volvió a decirle pero un poco más alto, como respuesta ella uso una de sus colas para silenciar sus sonidos, lo cual hizo que una vena comenzara a palpitarle en la frente con molestia, no quería despertar por las buenas tendría que hacerlo por las malas, una sonrisa maligna cruzo su cara al darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer, el comenzó a moverse de lado, lo cual hizo que ella se comenzara a deslizar fuera del sofá, Ichigo no esperaba que ella se despertara de golpe y diera una voltereta que le permitió quedarse en el sofá y lanzar a Ichigo al suelo, el shinigami sustituto gruño por el golpe que recibió su trasero al chocar contra el suelo, fue ese sonido que alerto a Ahri de su entorno, sus ojos dorados se abrieron con preocupación al ver al shinigami frotando su trasero adolorido

-"¿Qué sucedió Ichigo?" la kitsune le pregunto con preocupación, Ichigo le dio una mirada plana

-"simplemente estaba viendo que tan duro era el suelo" él le respondió sarcásticamente "es bueno que despertaras, pensé que tendría que irme sin ti" Ichigo comento con desinterés, esas palabras provocaron que los ojos de Ahri se abrieran ampliamente con temor, en menos de un instante ella se encontraba de pie como un soldado, algo que le causa gracia al shinigami sustituto "cálmate, era broma, no pensaba dejarte mientas dormías" Ahri se relajó un poco después de esas palabras, ella suspiro con alivio antes de volver a acostase en el sofá

-"haa… todavía tiene tu olor" ella comento de forma soñadora

-"deja de decir cosas raras y levántate, nos tenemos que ir ¿o acaso piensas quedarte?" Ichigo el pregunto con curiosidad, Ahri puso mala por sus palabras

-"mooo… eres malo Ichigo" la kitsune le dijo infantilmente, el adolescente simplemente agito con desdén una mano restándole importancia, Ichigo no lo admitiría pero ella le parecía muy adorable cuando ponía mala cara

-"apúrate, me gustaría desayunar antes de volver a subir a ese maldito tren" las orejas de Ahri se animaron ante la palabra desayuno, la kitsune de nueve colas rápidamente se enderezo la ropa y se arregló el cabello

-"estoy lista par a desayunar con Ichigo" Ahri canto con alegría al igual que sus colas se movían alegremente detrás de ella

-"tendrías que esconder tus partes de zorro para ir a la ciudad, no creo que sea normal ver a un Youkai caminando por la calle como si nada, antes tú las escondiste solo has eso"

-"pero se sentía apretado" ella se quejo

-"¿apretado? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad

-"se sentía como si fuera restringida de alguna manera… no me gusta" ella le dijo enfáticamente

-"aguántalo, después te acostumbras, solo con tu forma humana completa podrás ir a desayunar conmigo a la ciudad… no peor, ni siquiera podrías ir conmigo a mi ciudad" Ichigo le dijo en tono serio, la cara de Ahri reflejaba terror después de escucharlo, en menos de un segundo ella fue envuelta por humo, un momento después ella estaba en su forma humana completa, los únicos rasgos que le quedaban eran los ojos rasgados y las marcas de bigotes en su rostro, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa orgullosa "bien hecho"

-"tonto" Ahri murmuro con un leve sonrojo en su cara, por una extraña razón esa sonrisa la hacía sentir rara

-"ya que estas listo vamos a buscar algo para comer… merezco una comida como dios manda" los dos salieron de la cabaña en dirección a la ciudad, Ahri otra vez comenzó a despotricar sobre cualquier cosa que le pasara por la mente, ella le conto sobre los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad de Tottori, las leyendas de la ciudad, de los Youkai que había conocido, ella también le pregunto muchas cosas, como era su ciudad, cosas de humanos, etc., el viaje se hizo muy corto mientras hablaban, ambos habían conocido un poco más del otro, Ichigo conoció un poco sobre la vida de Ahri, aunque solo haya estado en forma humana por un año, al parecer cuando ella era un zorro común, podía sentir que no era lo suyo que había algo más, Ahri siempre sintió una extraña conexión con el bosque y su energía, le conto sobre su encuentro con el bicho negro de un ojo, de cómo extrañamente la enojaba y como se lo comió, esa parte no fue muy agradable para el shinigami, ella también le mostro el poder que adquirió cuando se transformó, fuego zorruno, ella podía manejar un tipo de fuego azul, ella lanzo una bola de fuego a un árbol, el ataque era muy potente, incinero el árbol en segundos

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad rápidamente los ojos de todos los civiles se dirigieron a ellos, murmullos como _que linda pareja… que envidia le tengo… son modelos… adonis y afrodita… etc._ , Ahri parecía crecer su ego con cada frase sobre ellos, aunque también parecía ponerse un poco posesiva cuando las mujeres le daban miradas lujuriosas al peli naranja, incluso algunos hombres le dieron estas miradas a Ichigo, algo que lo hizo estremecerse de horror, la kitsune tomo posesión de un brazo de Ichigo y se aferró con fuerza, era una clara muestra que decía de que era de ella, por otro lado Ichigo fue muy avergonzado cuando ella hizo eso, ya que metió su brazo entre sus pechos, cuando intento salir de su agarre ella lo intensifico y le dio una mirada de desaprobación, fue una caminata muy fastidiosa para Ichigo, uno por la vergüenza que lo hacía pasar Ahri con las batallas de miradas que empezaba con cualquier mujer que lo miraba, los continuos comentarios sobre ellos que la mayoría tenían como tema una pareja, las miradas de odio y celos de los hombres, los muñecos vudú con su rostro que una gran cantidad de hombres llevaban, el peli naranja se sintió aliviado cuando llego a un pequeño café, de inmediato fueron a una de las mesas apartadas del lugar, quería tener un momento de paz

La camarera llevo sus órdenes, Ichigo había ordenado una taza de café capuchino y una porción de tarta de chocolate, Ahri por otro lado ordeno una gran cantidad de cosas, varias porciones de distintas tortas y postres, un jugo de naranja y una chocolatada, Ichigo sudo una gota a la cara de emoción de la kitsune, el shinigami se preguntó cómo podría comer todo eso, media hora después Ichigo ya había terminado su desayuno, Ahri iba por la mitad sin aflojar el ritmo algo que sorprendió al peli naranja

-"voy a ir al baño, espera aquí hasta que regrese, ordena otra cosa si quieres" Ichigo le dijo a la kitsune que simplemente asintió en entendimiento, Ichigo camino tranquilamente a las instalaciones sanitarias del café, tendrían cerca de dos horas antes que el tren llegara a la estación para ir a Karakura, tal vez sea su mala suerte para conseguir problemas o el destino nunca fácil de Ichigo, pero mientras estaba en el sanitario sintió una extraña energía, Ichigo estaba dispuesto a ignorarla pero la sensación de esa energía no se lo permitía, Ichigo reconocería en un instante si fuera un hueco o un shinigami, pero no era de ese tipo, Ichigo la ignoraría si no fuera porque podía sentir angustia y tristeza en esa energía, maldijo su estúpido instinto protector, la mayoría de sus problemas empezaban por ser un protector de naturaleza pero no podía ignorar una persona en problemas, antes que se diera cuenta él ya se encontraba corriendo en esa dirección

Lo único que podía decir de esa extraña energía era que se parecía un poco a la de Ahri, tenía un toque oscuro pero no maligno, era como si la fuente del poder tenía que ver con el elemento oscuridad, algo que lo molestaba era la rapidez con la que descendía su nivel de poder, mientras más descendía más sentía la sensación de angustia de la energía, lo cual solo lo hacía más preocupado, cuando llego a la entrada del bosque utilizo el hirenkyaku y avanzo a velocidades increíbles, fue algo sorprendido al darse cuenta que estaba a una distancia considerable, la persona que poseía esa energía debía tener una buena cantidad de poder, un minuto después él ya había llegado a lo que parecía un templo o fortaleza escondido en el bosque, la energía provenía de ese lugar no tenía duda

El adolescente peli naranja corrió asía el edificio antiguo pero al llegar a cierta distancia fue literalmente lanzo por los aires de regreso, el peli naranja sacudió su cabeza un poco aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar, Ichigo volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó al lugar, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de una barrera de algún tipo rodeando el templo, el shinigami toco la barrera y una energía de algún tipo lo ataco, era una barrera para alejar a las invitados no deseados y curiosos, Ichigo miro su mano que tenía unas ligeras quemaduras por la energía, seguramente un humano normal estaría en graves problemas si chocaba contra esta barrera, el adolescente shinigami fue sacado de su trance cuando una explosión dentro del templo llamo su atención, un poco de polvo salía por una de las ventanas del templo, otra explosión ocurrió un poco más lejos que la anterior, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que cada vez que había una de esas explosiones la energía disminuía considerablemente, hubo otra explosión y ya casi no podía sentir la energía, en lugar podía sentir la desesperación que desprendía esa energía

Ichigo frunció el ceño… más aun, su energía comenzó a emanar fuera de su cuerpo, el entrecerró los ojos y sus venas comenzaron a brillar de color rojo, con un rugido de guerra el estrello su puño cerrado sobre la barrera, como si dos tornados de energía se estrellaran entre sí, el viento rugió y levanto una gran nube de polvo, uno segundo después como si fuera una copa de cristal se resquebrajo en pedazos más chicos, con un ruido de tintineo se desmorono en el viento, sin demorar un segundo el utilizo el hirenkyaku y corrió dentro de la fortaleza, para su molestia había una gran cantidad de pasillos y cuartos, Ichigo escucho ruido al final del pasillo, al llegar al lugar simplemente destrozo la puerta de un golpe, delante de él se encontraban dos personas, una mujer joven y un hombre viejo, el viejo parecía estar cerca de los 60 años, llevaba una especie de túnica ceremonial, tenía varios dibujos extraños, el hombre tenía una larga barba gris pero irónicamente no tenía cabello, su cara tenía muchas arrugas, tenía grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, los cuales estaban bien abiertos mientras miraba al adolescente con sorpresa

La mujer era joven no parecía ser mayor de 20 años, tenía una larga cabellera blanca, tenía brillantes ojos de color violeta, una gran figura era esbelta y curvilínea, Ichigo no podría describir su atuendo, era raro en muchos sentidos, en especial lo que llevaba en la cabeza, parecía un corona, era como dos cuernos que comenzaban de forma circular pero se levantaban en punta, como el símbolo de cronos pero invertido, los colores de su atuendo eran negro, violeta y algunos detalles en cobre, casi toda su ropa parecía estar hecha de cuero, otra cosa que le llamo la atención era que iba descalza, ella también lo miraba con sorpresa por su presencia, Ichigo no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo ella tenía varios golpes y se notaba desgastada, su boca estaba abierta entre jadeos sin aire, en cambio el hombre estaba en perfectas condiciones

-"¿Quién eres?" el hombre le pregunto de forma calmada pero se podía sentir la hostilidad y autoridad en su voz

-"solo alguien que tiende a meterse en los problemas que no le incumben" Ichigo comento casualmente mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo con desdén

-"ya veo, entonces vete, como has dicho esto no es de tu incumbencia, sal y vuelve a tu vida, mocoso" el viejo le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo levanto una ceja por su tono, el adolescente shinigami miro por encima de su hombro cuando escucho varias personas acercarse donde estaban ellos, un grupo de hombres que llevaban túnicas iguales que el hombre mayor aparecieron ente la vista del shinigami, todos tenían cierto nivel de poder, los hombres al legar fijaron su mirada en el shinigami

-"¿Quién eres tú, maldito?" uno de los hombres le pregunto con hostilidad, Ichigo frunció el ceño por su tono "no interrumpas al maestro en su ritual" Ichigo miro con curiosidad al señor delante de él

-"¿ritual?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad y cierto tono exigente

-"no dejare que me toques viejo asqueroso, me tienes encerrada en este lugar y te atreves a intentar tal cosa" la mujer de cabello blanco escupió con veneno, Ichigo sintió su sangre comenzar a calentarse ante esas palabras

-"Syndra, necesitas volverte una verdadera mujer si quieres seguir creciendo en la magia" el viejo comento, Ichigo fue confundido por un momento antes de que sumo dos más dos y encontró la respuesta, una respuesta que no le gusto para nada

-"hey viejo, espero no estar en lo correcto con lo que estoy pensando" Ichigo le dijo en tono calmado, pero el aura alrededor de su cuerpo mostraba su peligrosidad, algo que el hombre mayor noto y lo hizo fruncir el ceño "dime mujer ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?" Syndra fue un poco sorprendida por su pregunta, ella no esperaba que hiciera eso

-"no es obvio, una mujer golpeada, un viejo pervertido, un cuarto cerrado" ella le dijo, aunque no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en sus palabras, Ichigo suspiro largamente, antes de que el la miro

-"levántate nos vamos" Ichigo le dijo a la mujer, los ojos de todos los hombres se abrieron ante sus palabras, una energía con ira comenzó a sentirse en el cuarto, la fuente de ese enojo no era otro que el hombre mayor, Syndra lo miraba con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa amable "tranquila no te hare daño, simplemente te ayudare a salir de aquí" ella estiro su mano para agarrar la de Ichigo pero se detuvo cuando el viejo grito

-"cállate maldito mocoso, quien te crees que eres para decir tales estupideces, cierra la boca y vete antes que decida sacarte del camino, no tienes derecho a desafiar mi palabra" el hombre viejo dijo con ira, Ichigo entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa ante sus palabras

-"la pregunta aquí es ¿Quién te crees tú, viejo?" Ichigo le replico con frialdad, los hombres detrás de él retrocedieron un paso ante el tono, su voz les había dado un escalofrió por la espalda, el hombre mayor apretó con fuerza las manos por la falta de respeto del peli naranja, una gran cantidad de poder mágico comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo "¿Syndra es tu nombre?" el shinigami le pregunto a la mujer, ella asintió "bien, Syndra ¿quieres quedarte o irte? Dilo"

-"quiero irme" la mujer albina respondió con firmeza, Ichigo asintió sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad, el shinigami sustituto le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse pero rápidamente tuvo que retroceder cuando una media luna de viento cruzo donde antes estaba su mano, la pared detrás del shinigami sufrió un gran corte

-"esta es tu última advertencia, vete mocoso, o morirás aquí" sus manos comenzaron a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía mágica

-"tch, hablas mucho para ser un viejo decrepito" el adolescente peli naranja se burló de sus palabras, varias venas comenzaron a palpitarle en la frente y las manos, Syndra comenzó a sentir preocupación por el peli naranja

-"te lo advertí" el viejo rugió antes de mandar una andada de cortes de viento en dirección a Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja levanto sus manos y con una velocidad increíble destrozo los cortes de viento como si nada, haciendo que los ojos de todos se abran en incredulidad "maldito mocoso, muere, mierda" rugió con furia, una gran cantidad de poder estallo fuera de su cuerpo "poseo la magia de estilo viento, y como tal puedo moverme libre como el viento" declaro con arrogancia, los hombres que seguramente eran sus súbditos aplaudieron y gritaron con admiración, el viejo desapareció como el viento tal y como dijo, pero para Ichigo no era nada sorprendente, podía ver todos sus movimientos con mucha facilidad, el hombre mayor reapareció detrás de Ichigo con otro corte de viento listo para atacar, su mano descendió a velocidad increíble contra la espalda vulnerable de Ichigo, lo siguiente que sucedió hizo que los ojos de todos se abran completamente a un grado absurdo, el ataque simplemente rasgo un poco la ropa antes de desaparecer, su piel no sufrió ni un rasguño

-"te lo dije, eres demasiado viejo para ser tan hablador, no me gusta golpear a los débiles…. pero eres una excepción, asqueroso pervertido" su voz se tornó gélida como el hielo, sus ojos brillaron de un adorado amenazador, algo que hizo nervioso al viejo maestro de la fortaleza, antes que siquiera pudiera reaccionar un puño se estrelló contra su estómago de una forma que nunca había sentido antes, su cuerpo fue enviado a una velocidad increíble a estrellarse contra una pared de la habitación, el viejo escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, sus ojos miraron con horror al shinigami, por otro lado Syndra lo miraba con asombro y admiración "¿te lo dije no?" Ichigo le pregunto con burla

-"m-mátenlo, apresúrense y mátenlo" el viejo grito con desesperación, los hombres que estaban en la habitación trataron de atacar al mismo tiempo, pero antes que pudieran moverse algo los dejo inconscientes, Ichigo el dio una mirada de reojo Syndra que disolvió en el aire varias esferas de color negro, el anciano miro con horror la escena

-"aunque hayas sellado mi magia, todavía puedo derrotar a enclenques como ellos" Syndra comento, su respiración era desigual por el exceso de energía

-"¿Syndra sabes lo que estás haciendo? La hermandad de magia no perdonara tal cosa, no importa dónde te escondas, siempre seré capaz de encontrarte y voy a tomar lo-" él fue abruptamente silenciado cuando el pie de Ichigo se estrelló en la pared al lado de su cabeza, Ichigo le dirigió una mirada fría y siniestra al hombre mayor

-"no te había dicho que te calles basura, me está irritando toda esa mierda que sale de tu boca, _¿que no la perdonaran?, ¿que la buscaras hasta la muerte?, ¿qué tomaras qué?,_ deja de decir tonterías, quien te crees que eres viejo, quieres perseguir a una mujer por el simple hecho de que no quiere acostarse contigo, eres patético y… arrugado"

-"eres demasiado arrogante mocoso, no importa lo fuerte que seas al final tu… ggghaaa" el no pudo terminar su frase ya que una esfera rodeada de poder oscuro se estrelló contra su estómago "maldita mujer… te matar-re"

-"guarda silencio escoria" Syndra le dijo con veneno, Ichigo se sorprendió un poco por la acción de la mujer "te atreviste a traicionarme y solo por un acto tan repugnante" una de las esferas que la rodeaba empezó a cambiar su forma a la de un pico o cono "yo creía en ti, a pesar de que me hayas encerrado en este lugar por tantos años, yo todavía creía en ti, ¡maldito!" en un ataque de ira ella lanzo el pico el cual empalo al hombre mayor "¿porque tenías que sellar mi magia e intentar hacerme eso?" ella le grito con ira

-"no es obvio… todos saben cómo… amas tu magia… entonces si sellaba tu magia… y te decía que para poder liberarla… tendrías que hacerlo… conmigo, era fácil…. Imaginar lo que harías… pero tú hiciste lo contrario" el viejo comenzó a desangrarse por la boca y la nariz, seguramente por la destrucción de sus órganos internos "tch… siempre rebelde… desde niña tenías un talento increíble… pero usabas tu magia como si nada… no te importaba nada más que tu magia… incluso la usabas delante de las personas normales… los altos mandos no podían permitirse el lujo… de que alguien como tu anduviera libre… me dieron la misión de enseñarte cómo comportarte en la sociedad humana… y como obedecer las reglas… creciste a velocidades increíbles… tus reservas mágicas aumentaban a una velocidad atemorizadora… pronto tendrías el nivel de un gran maestro… al igual que tu magia creció… tú también creciste como mujer… te volviste una verdadera belleza… en tu adolescencia se podía ver que te volverías más hermosa… no podía dejar de admírate… despertabas mis deseos primitivos… así que pensé… como pago por lo que te enseño durante estos años… yo te tomaría como mujer… así que selle tu magia como un respaldo… a cambio de tu magia, tu cuerpo… esa es la simple razón" la mujer albina miraba sin emociones al hombre viejo, otra esfera fue tomando forma de pico, Ichigo miro asía otro lado, anticipando lo que iba a suceder

-"muere" ella susurro, el sonido de algo surcar el aire fue lo que se escuchó antes de un asqueroso sonido de empalar, no hubo gritos ni sonido de agonía, Ichigo se mantuvo impasible sin voltear a ver la escena, fue entonces que sintió una enorme cantidad de energía siendo liberada, él la reconoció, era la energía que lo había guiado hasta este lugar, era la energía de Syndra, ya no había tristeza en la energía, no podía sentir ninguna emoción de la energía , el proceso duro un minuto más o menos, las únicas dos personas que estaban consientes en la habitación se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato "gracias" la maga de cabello blanco le dijo, Ichigo la miro por encima de su hombro

-"¿Por qué me agradeces?" Ichigo le pregunto de forma monótona

-"gracias por venir a salvarme" ella le respondió con un pequeño arco de reverencia, Ichigo agito una mano con desdén

-"no me lo agradezcas, es algo que haría por cualquiera" Ichigo le dijo "pero él tenía algo de razón, no me malinterpretes, no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te plazca, las personas normales desconocen casi todo sobre lo que tú conoces, magos, monstruos, etc., para ellos eso son solo cuentos o fabulas, enterarse de que son verdad sería un gran shock, si se lo quisiera decir a otra persona se lo trataría como loco, si muestras tu poder delante de las personas equivocadas tendrás muchos problemas, no tengo nada en que uses tu poder pero debes saber cómo y dónde usarlo, allí afuera hay muchas clases de cosas que querrán ir tras de ti por tu nivel de poder, realmente eres poderoso" Ichigo comento, el adolescente shinigami comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación

-"espera, ¿a dónde vas?" Syndra le pregunto, Ichigo se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar caminando

-"a casa" él le respondió, había un ligero tono de alegría en sus palabras, al maga albina se quedó mirando la figura del peli naranja alejarse, ella no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr tras él, sus pies parecían mandarse por sí solos mientras corrían en la dirección de Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja al escuchar los pasos acercarse a él se detuvo y giro sobre sus pies, Ichigo fue un poco confundido por ver a la maga albina correr asía él, ella se detuvo cuando llego donde Ichigo estaba parado, el adolescente shinigami levanto una ceja curiosa

-"espera, no me dijiste tu nombre" Syndra le dijo

-"kurosaki Ichigo" fue la respuesta simple del adolescente peli naranja, la maga albina deletreo su nombre como saboreando las palabras, ella fue sacada de su trance cuando Ichigo reinicio su andar asía la salida del templo "ten una buena vida, Syndra" Ichigo le dijo mientras levanto una mano como saludo

-"esperaaa… espera" Syndra lo detuvo otra vez, Ichigo suspiro mientras giraba y enfrentaba a la maga albina

-"¿tienes algo que decirme o pedirme?" el shinigami le pregunto

-"eres fuerte" ella le dijo, Ichigo la miro confundido por su comentario ¿Cuál era el punto?

-"si, eso se podría decir" Ichigo le respondió no del todo seguro si esa era la respuesta correcta

-"¿hay más gente poderosa contigo?" ella le pregunto con seriedad, algo que le pareció extraño al shinigami

-"si, se podría decir que las personas que me rodean son bastante fuertes" el peli naranja le dijo en tono casual

-"quiero ir contigo" Syndra declaro con seriedad, Ichigo la miro plano por su comentario

-"etto… ¿Qué acabas de decir?" Ichigo le pregunto inseguro

-"quiero que me lleves contigo" ella volvió a declarar con seriedad, su determinación no vacilo ni un poco

-" _no quiero conocer a nadie más, voy a salir tan rápido de esta ciudad como pueda_ " el adolescente shinigami pensó con fastidio "¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? digo apenas nos conocemos… diablos apenas conozco tu nombre"

-"yo tampoco conozco mucho sobre ti, aparte de tu nombre, podemos conocernos más a fondo mutuamente con el tiempo" la maga albina replico, Ichigo se apretó el puente de la nariz con molestia, esto le parecía un deja-vú

-"arrgg… ¿Por qué razón se te antojo ir conmigo?" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto con fastidio, su molestia estaba creciendo rápidamente

-"eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, yo sé que soy fuerte… mucho más fuerte que el resto de las personas, alguien como yo solo debe estar conviviendo con otras personas fuertes, no malinterpretes mis palabras, lo que yo quiero decir es que no sé cómo interactuar con los humanos normales, siempre he estado rodeada de personas que tienen poder, desde que era una niña estuve encerrada en ese lugar, nunca he tenido que esconder mis poderes, para mi es algo normal usar mis poderes y como el resto de las personas sabían sobre la magia, no tenía que preocuparme por cómo actuar o usar mi magia, por eso creo que no tendría problema a acostumbrarme a interactuar con personas fuertes, ya que eso quiere decir ellos tampoco tendrían problemas en verme usar magia y esas cosas" Syndra le dijo, Ichigo tenía una mirada en blanco

-"no creo haber entendido lo que quieres decir pero algo me despierta curiosidad ¿Cómo se supones que usas tu magia habitualmente?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad, lo único que pudo captar era que a ella le gustaba usar su magia de forma cotidiana

-"floto" fue la respuesta simple de la maga oscura, Ichigo alzo una ceja confundido por su respuesta

-"¿Qué quieres decir con flotar?" el shinigami sustituto le pregunto con curiosidad, ella señalo sus pies desconcertando un poco más al adolescente peli naranja

-"yo uso mis poderes para flotar, por eso no veo la necesidad de utilizar ningún tipo de calzado" ella le informo, la única reacción de Ichigo fue sudar una gota mientras la miraba con cara plana "¡hey! ¿Porque reaccionas así?" Syndra le reclamo

-"lo siento… ¿lo siento?... bueno, sinceramente no sé cómo reaccionar" Ichigo le dijo mientras se frotaba la nuca de una manera nerviosa "digo, hace un rato viniste caminando por tus propios pies asía mí, no parecía que tuvieras problemas… ¡¿Cuándo empezaste a flotar?!" Ichigo le grito exasperado, la maga albina mientras Ichigo hablaba había comenzado a flotar en el aire, Syndra le dio una mirada inocente

-"¿de qué hablas? siempre he estado flotando ¿no te habías dado cuenta?" ella le pregunto de manera inocente, una marca de tic apareció en la frente del peli naranja "pero eso no tiene importancia en este momento, tu estabas a punto de decirme si aceptas mi compañía"

-" _eso no sonó muy bien_ " Ichigo pensó para sus adentros "errr… como decirlo, bueno… digo… esté…" Ichigo comenzó a sudar nervioso, la muchacha albina inclino la cabeza asía un lado con una expresión de curiosidad de su cara "bueno, veras… yo soy de otra ciudad, la cual está un poco muy lejos de esta"

-"no importa, te acompañare la distancia que sea necesaria" Syndra declaro con determinación brillando en sus ojos purpuras, los cuales parecían brillar lumínicamente

-"errr… yo voy a mudarme a otra ciudad dentro de poco tiempo" el shinigami volvió a replicar

-"ya te lo he dicho, te acompañare"

-"tengo una situación especial"

-"cuéntame"

-"bueno… estoy siendo perseguido por una organización, probablemente haya enfrentamientos y sangre"

-"estoy bien con eso"

-"¿entiendes lo que dices? Vas a estar en peligro si vienes conmigo, una gran organización está detrás de mi culo, el grupo de magos con los que estabas no es nada comparado, eres fuerte pero las personas que me persiguen son mucho más fuertes de lo que tú eres ahora" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, Syndra se mantuvo inmutable a pesar de que al ver la actitud seria del shinigami sustituto la hizo dudar un por un momento "escucha Syndra, no tengo ningún problema contigo pero-"

-"está bien, si no tienes ningún problema conmigo, no hay de qué preocuparse, yo no cambiare de decisión, no importa lo que digas, pienso que es normal que haya luchas a muerte en la vida, yo fui enseñada de ese modo" Syndra se acercó un poco más al shinigami y lo tomo de las manos "Ichigo, esta es la humilde petición de una chica que no ha tenido suerte en la vida, déjame estar a tu lado a partir de ahora, quiero volverme más fuerte para poder defenderme de cualquier cosa que se interponga en mi camino, sé que no conozco mucho de ti pero se lo suficiente como para confiar una vez más en otra persona" el adolescente peli naranja se quedó sin palabras después de escuchar a la maga albina ¿Cómo podría rechazar una petición así?

-"está bien" los ojos de Syndra se abrieron ligeramente, el adolescente peli naranja le tendió una mano como un gesto amistoso "ven conmigo, Syndra" Ichigo le dio una pequeña sonrisa amable, el rostro de Syndra se ilumino ante sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban con lo que se podría describir como alegría infantil, algo que hizo calentar el corazón del shinigami sustituto "bien, ahora deja de flotar" Syndra rápidamente perdió su expresión de felicidad a la de una de horror ante la idea de dejar de flotar "¡hey! Acepte que vinieras conmigo y tú no quieres hacer eso por mí, sabes, sería demasiado raro ver a una mujer vestida como cosplayer flotando por la ciudad" Ichigo le replico, la maga albina frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas con mala cara

-"está bien… pero lo hare cuando lleguemos a la ciudad y tú me cargaras el resto del camino" Syndra declaro, la maga albina se cruzó de brazos dándole una apariencia de que no era algo negociable, Ichigo suspiro con fastidio, realmente quería irse de esa ciudad lo más antes posible

-"aarrrggg… está bien, es un trato" Ichigo le dijo con tono de derrota, Syndra sonrió de forma victoriosa mientras flotaba alrededor de Ichigo con el símbolo de la _v_ en sus manos, para gran molestia del adolescente " _siento que ya he vivido esto antes… más de lo que me gustaría_ " el adolescente peli naranja pensó con desgano "vámonos, quiero llegar antes que el tren parta" Ichigo le dijo, Syndra comenzó a flotar asía la salida seguida de Ichigo quien su apretaba el puente de la nariz con fastidio

 **-café donde se habían olvidado de Ahri… cof cof… dejado-**

Ichigo entro por la puerta del lugar con una mirada de fastidio, todas las miradas del lugar recayeron en él, especialmente la de cierta mujer de cabello negro atado en una trenza, Ahri se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente se dirigió a donde el adolescente se encontraba, solo para detenerse en seco al darse cuenta de algo o alguien detrás de él… bueno, más precisamente sobre su espalda, lo cual era el causante de que todos tuvieran sus miradas sobre él, Ahri callo de rodillas con una mirada vacía en su cara, por alguna razón ver eso la hacía sentir derrotada en un nivel diferente, por otro lado la maga albina estaba mirando a todos con mescla de superioridad y curiosidad, por otro lado los civiles miraban al dúo con extrema curiosidad, una razón seria porque era una mujer muy hermosa, la otra razón podría ser que ella estaba aferrada a él, con las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos rodeaban sus hombros para poder sostenerse en el lugar o el simple hecho de que su vestimenta era ridículamente extravagante, en conjunto era una vista muy única en varios sentidos… bizarro el principal

El adolescente shinigami dirigió su mirada donde había estado desayunando con Ahri, sus ojos se abrieron en incredulidad y horror… ¿cuánta comida había comido Ahri? No más importante ¿Cuánto le iba a salir pagar todo eso?, sus ojos marrones recorrieron frenéticamente el lugar en búsqueda de la kitsune "Ahri" Ichigo grito con exasperación, la mujer zorro de nueve colas salió disparada de su trance al ser llamada por Ichigo, tan rápido como el ojo humano podía ver ella ya estaba parada delante de Ichigo

-"¿si, Ichigo?" ella le pregunto lindamente, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa macabra que la hizo sudar nerviosa

-"¿cuánta comida pediste?" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto en un tono dulce, para nada coincidente con su aura aterradora, cosa que Syndra no noto

-"… no sé" Ahri admitió de forma avergonzada

-"disculpe señor ¿de cuánto es la cuenta?" Ichigo le pregunto a la persona que parecía ser el jefe del lugar, el hombre le dio una mirada a Ichigo luego reviso entre los papeles que tenía por la caja registradora, sus ojos se agrandaron un poco pero rápidamente volvieron a su tamaño normal, el jefe de la tienda le dio una sonrisa forzada mientras le daba la cuenta a Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto le dio una ojeada al papel lo cual hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran de un tamaño ridículo mientras su cara se congelo en puro shock ¿Cómo alguien podría gastar 10.000 yenes en un rato? Sus ojos miraron incrédulo a la mujer de cabello negro, quien tenía un sonrojo en su cara mientras desviaba la mirada, Syndra miraba con curiosidad la escena enfrente de ella, Ichigo suspiro con exasperación mientras sacaba su billetera, tendría que ir a un cajero pronto, el peli naranja le hizo señas a la kitsune para que la siguiera, el trio salió de la tienda de café sin un peso en los bolsillos, tuvo que dar todo su dinero para pagar la cuenta, las tres personas se mantuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato

-"¿Quién es ella?" ambas mujeres preguntaron bruscamente al mismo tiempo, las dos hembras se miraron fijamente con intensidad, Ichigo se hubiera golpeado la cara con su palma si no hubiera estado usando sus brazos para sostener a Syndra en el lugar

-"Syndra ella es Ahri, Ahri ella es Syndra" Ichigo comento con desinterés "ya se conocen"

-"esperas que con solo eso nos quedemos conformes" Ahri le recrimino

-"ustedes solo sabían mi nombre cuando decidieron seguirme" Ichigo le respondió indiferente

-"él tiene un punto" Syndra comento desde la espalda de Ichigo

-"¿y por qué la estas cargando en tu espalda?... yo también quiero" Ahri se quejó infantilmente mientras inflaba las mejillas de forma adorable, la maga albina le saco la lengua

-"es nuestro trato" la maga oscura declaro con orgullo, como si su logro hubiese sido lo mejor que pudo conseguir en su vida

-"yo también quiero ser llevada por Ichigo" la kitsune comento con los ojos llorosos "a pesar de que soy su alfil" Ahri murmuro con depresión, Syndra levanto una ceja con curiosidad por sus palabras

-"¿alfil? ¿Te crees tablero ajedrez?" la maga albina le pregunto con sarcasmo, pero sus palabras solo hicieron que una sonrisa de superioridad apareciera en su cara

-"¿no sabes?" la zorra de nueve colas le pregunto de forma burlona, algo que molesto a la maga de cabello blanco "yo soy un integrante íntimo del grupo de Ichigo, él es el líder de un grupo de personas súper poderosas, básicamente son como las piezas de un tablero de ajedrez, Ichigo es el rey y el resto son sus miembros, aunque todavía no tiene todas las piezas ocupadas… por eso digo que soy su alfil" Ahri le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Ichigo sudo nervioso cuando el agarre de Syndra alrededor de su cuello se intensifico considerablemente

-"Ichigo" la maga albina dijo dulcemente "¿Por qué no me dijiste acerca de eso?" ella le pregunto con una sonrisa y un aura de miedo

-"no veo porque sea necesario" Ichigo le respondió "además si tu fueras a convertirte en parte de ese grupo tendrías que compartir un enlace mucho más cercano conmigo de lo que piensas, literalmente enlazaríamos nuestras almas y compartiríamos energía" el adolescente peli naranja le informo, la maga albina apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo mientras se ponía a pensar sobre lo que le había dicho

-"quiero unirme pero solo si soy la reina" Syndra declaro con autoridad, Ichigo suspiro mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-"veras… ya tengo una reina, en realidad, las dos torres y los dos caballeros, un alfil y Ahri que evoluciono a un alfil" el shinigami sustituto le dijo, Ahri tuvo una pequeña sonrisa de victoria al ver la expresión de Syndra caer al enterarse de que ya tenía el puesto de la reina ocupado, ella también quiso ser la reina

-"espera ¿Cómo que ya tienes una reina y que es eso de evolucionar?" la maga oscura le pregunto un poco fastidiada por la noticia

-"bueno… la tenía antes de conocerte, y lo de evolucionar es algo que el hijo de puta que creo estas piezas pensó que sería genial… es básicamente hacer trampa en el ajedrez, sabes que un peón puede ascender cuando llego al final del territorio enemigo, el básicamente hizo que un peón pueda cambiar a una pieza mayor desde el principio, quiero decir que un peón puede ser un alfil, una torre, un caballero, incluso una reina desde el principio" el shinigami sustituto le dijo

-"ya veo, en ese caso usa un peón" la maga oscura le dijo, Ichigo negó con la cabeza para su consternación "¿Por qué no?" ella le pregunto un poco temerosa

-"estamos en medio de la calle" fue la respuesta sarcástica del peli naranja, de cierto modo tenía razón, el trio se encontraba caminando por una calle bastante concurrida y el 97 por ciento de las miradas estaban sobre ellos "podemos hacerlo en el tren, por ahora quiero ir al cajero a retirar dinero para comprar los boletos del tren todavía espero que estemos a tiempo" Ichigo comento

 **-un par de horas después-**

El pequeño grupo conformado por un dios de la muerte, una kumiho ancestral y una maga, caminaba por las calles tranquilamente… en realidad solo dos caminaban por la calle ya que Syndra todavía no se había bajado de la espalda de Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja caminaba con el estado de ánimo decaído, básicamente porque perdieron el tren, la causa, el cajero estaba estragado y tuvieron que ir al banco, donde tuvieron que hacer fila por cerca de una hora, cuando por fin habían conseguido el dinero para los boletos resulto que el tren ya se había marchado ase 5 minutos, por esa razón Ichigo se encontraba deprimido, el trio camino en dirección a un hotel donde puedan pasar la noche, el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte

-"Ichigo, allí hay un hotel" Ahri le dijo alegremente por su descubrimiento, Ichigo simplemente asintió y camino rumbo a dicho lugar, el adolescente peli naranja fue confundido al ver la sonrisa pervertida y un sangrado nasal del recepcionista

-"¡bienvenidos clientes! Espero que sea de su agrado el tiempo que pasen en este humilde lugar" el recepcionista les dijo animadamente, el trio dio un paso atrás con temor ante tal actitud "jajajaja, los jóvenes de hoy en día sí que buscan divertirse, que envidia les tengo pero no podría esperar menos de un joven tan apuesto, jajaja" el extraño hombre saco una llave y se la tiro a Ichigo, quien la tomo por reflejo "esa es una habitación especial, es la mejor que tenemos ¿cuánto piensan quedarse?"

-"solo la noche" Ichigo le respondió no del todo seguro, si era posible la sonrisa del hombre perturbador creció más amplia

-"jajaja, de verdad lo que ser un hombre vigoroso" el recepcionista comento mientras les daba un extraño baile, el hombre se puso de rodillas delante de un Ichigo horrorizado "eres un hombre entre hombres, tienes todo mi respeto gran hombre joven, eres la primera persona que viene a este lugar con tal calibre de compañía y sin una gota de vacilación, haces que este humilde servidor encuentre sentido a la vida otra vez" el hombre comenzó a llorar cataratas de lágrimas, Ichigo miro el número de la habitación y rápidamente se alejó del hombre extraño asía el cuarto, fue un gran alivio alejarse de esa persona

-"esa persona me dio miedo" Syndra admitió con cierto nerviosismo al recordar al recepcionista

-"estoy de acuerdo… me dio un escalofrió su sonrisa" Ichigo se estremeció ante el recuerdo del hombre perturbador

-"a mí me pareció animado" Ahri comento alegremente, tanto Syndra como Ichigo le dirigieron miradas como si tuviera una nueva cabeza

-"llegamos" Ichigo comento mientras abría la puerta de la habitación "pero que mier…" el shinigami sustituto se quedó sin palabras al ver el interior de la habitación, el cuarto no era para nada normal, ridículamente extravagante talvez, la cama ya de por si era ridículamente grande y tenía forma de corazón, el cuarto tenia las paredes pintadas de color rosa y blanco, con varios cuadros decorativos de posiciones del Kama Sutra, una mini palmera, el piso totalmente alfombrado con una alfombra de terciopelo rojo, un gran televisor de 50 pulgadas, un par de sofás de color rojos, el techo tenía varios espejos y una bola de boliche, en definitiva no era un cuarto de hotel normal, Ichigo miro asía atrás y se dio cuenta de un hecho muy importante… era un love hotel

-"wow… es un muy bonito cuarto" Ahri comento asombrada por la habitación

-"¿es normal este tipo de decoración en la sociedad humana?" Syndra pregunto un poco perturbada por la apariencia del lugar

-"no… definitivamente no, este lugar es raro hasta para lo raro" Ichigo le respondió con firmeza, sinceramente quería irse lo más rápido de ese lugar pero ya habían pagado la habitación y buscar otro hotel a estas hora sería un dolor en el culo, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro con cansancio "tendremos que quedarnos aquí por hoy… así que ya bájate" Ichigo le ordena a la maga albina, Syndra resoplo antes de descender de la espalda del shinigami, sus pies descalzos se posaron sobre la suave alfombra de terciopelo, lo cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa por la sensación

-"ahora ya no tengo que seguir en esta forma tan incómoda" Ahri comento con cierto tono de alivio un momento después el humo la cubrió revelando su verdadera forma, sus nueve colas se estiraron con alegría, sus orejas zorrunas se movieron como un tic, ella le sonrió a Ichigo quien simplemente pudo chocar su cara con la palma, Syndra por otro lado estaba completamente asombrada por la que sucedió ante sus ojos, ella había sentido el poder dentro de Ahri pero no se esperaba lo que sucedió, una kumiho ancestral delante de sus ojos, es algo común saber sobre las fabulas y leyendas del lugar, más si estas encerrada en una fortaleza y lo único que puedes hacer es leer sobre dichas historias, pero verlo con tus mismos ojos era completamente diferente de leerlo en un libro

-"hey ¿te vas a quedar parada allí con cara de boba?" Ichigo le espeto, la maga albina se sonrojo ligeramente por ser atrapada en tal estado

-"cállate… más importante, ahora no hay nadie que interfiera con mi unión a tu equipo" Syndra le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo arrugo la nariz por sus palabras

-"Syndra, lo pensaste correctamente, tendrás que hacer una conexión del nivel más profundo, tu alma, tu y yo nos enlazaremos a ese nivel, no es una decisión que debas tomar apresurada" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, Syndra suspiro antes de mirar al peli naranja

-"ya lo decidí, acepta mi decisión sin protestar, me estoy uniendo a ti, ya lo has hecho antes así que no le veo la necesidad de actuar tan reservado" ella le replico con seriedad, Ichigo suspiro con cansancio ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mandona?, el adolescente peli naranja saco otro peón de entre sus ropas, la pieza de metal negro brillante cautivo la mirada de Syndra

-"escucha, si quieres mutar la pieza a otra más, tendrás que poner de tu poder dentro de ella mientras yo hago lo mismo" la maga albina asintió y tomo la pieza en sus manos al igual que Ichigo tomo sus manos entre las suyas, la energía comenzó a elevarse poco a poco, Ahri observaba con fascinación como los cuerpos de los dos comenzaba a liberar energía, un aura de color violeta oscuro comenzó a exudar del cuerpo de Syndra, por otro lado el aura que rodeaba a Ichigo era de color azul con algunos chispazos de otros colores, como el dorado, negro y rojo, los dos estuvieron llenando de energía la pieza para que pudiera evolucionar, syndra frunció el ceño por alguna razón y comenzó a meter más energía dentro de la pieza, su energía rápidamente fue incrementando hasta llegar a un nivel peligroso para la habitación, fue en ese momento que Ichigo detuvo el proceso y para su asombro al pieza de peón poco a poco se fue transformándose a la de una reina, pero con las líneas rojas como de ruptura a todo lo largo de su estructura

-"ja, lo justo para mi" syndra comento con un poco de dificultad por el exceso de energía

-"bien, ahora sigamos… en mi nombre, yo te proclamo como mi familia en la batalla y en la paz, mi nuevo compañero, Syndra" tal y como había pasado con los otros la pieza se volvió polvo de color rojo y negro, el cual se introdujo dentro del pecho de la maga albina, un segundo después la sensación de poder embriagador la invadió

 **-fuera de la habitación-**

Cierto recepcionista de dudosa decencia se encontraba con el oído pegado a la puerta que les dio al trio, su sonrisa pervertida plasmada en su cara mientras intentaba escuchar lo que sucedía dentro del cuarto

-"siii… esto es grandioso… como puede algo así ser posible" una voz femenina declaro con tono de excitación, la nariz del hombre del hotel comenzó a sangrar "esa cosa entro por completo en mi… tal poder"

-"Ahri, saca eso de tu boca" una voz masculina dijo con un poco de exasperación

-"pero Ichigo, se ve deliciosa" la voz de la otra mujer replico en tono infantil

-"se supone que es tu rey pero replicas mucho" la voz de la mujer del principio comento ¿juego de roles?

-"pero luce deliciosa… como no podrías desear tenerla en tu boca"

-"no te basto con lo de hoy a la mañana, pensé que después de todo eso te sentirías satisfecha" la voz masculina comento, la sonrisa pervertida del recepcionista era casi inhumana y su nariz se desangraba rápidamente

-"solo si me dejas estar arriba como anoche"

-"tú lo hiciste mientras estaba dormido" la voz masculina se quejó con fastidio

-"ja, no tienes lo suficiente para sus necesidades" la otra voz femenina dijo con burla

-"como si tu pudieras" la otra vos femenina replico con molestia

-"tch, se pueden llevar mejor por esta noche, tuve que lidiar con ese viejo pervertido y sus hombres para sacar a syndra de ese lugar… estoy cansado" la mente del recepcionista viajaba a mil por hora ¿una orgia? ¿Maestro alumna?, mucha información para su frágil corazón "syndra deja de tocar eso tan brusco, lo romperás"

-"pero es la primera vez que veo una tan grande, la del maestro del templo era pequeña y no la usaba mucho" el recepcionista se sintió un poco deprimido después de escuchar esas palabras, una mirada a su entrepierna con compasión _no es tu culpa son los genes_

-"¿Ahri, tú también?" los ojos del generante se abrieron mientras se apegaba más contra la puerta, su nariz exhalaba como la de un toro

-"ella tiene razón, no puedes impedirnos tenerla, es nuestra esta noche" la voz replico de manera infantil ¿2x1?

-"está bien, pero no abusen no es bueno para la salud… toma usa esto… presiónalo justo ahí"

-"debo admitir que mis pies nunca han tocado algo tan suave, se siente bien frotarlo con los pies"

-"Ahri no te tomes eso" el hombre dijo con molestia

-"puaj… es amargo y caliente" una voz femenina exclamo con un poco de disgusto, una serie de gemidos eróticos sonó dentro de la habitación "esa cosa entro" la voz de mujer exclamo con sorpresa

-"¡hey! Sácalo" la voz masculina exclamo con irritación

Eso era demasiado para el gerente, con un último derrame nasal intento salir del lugar por su propia seguridad, su salud no podría aguantar mucho más de eso, el hombre desvergonzado se tambaleo como un ebrio en su camino al mostrador de la entrada, solo su rastro de sangre como la prueba del delito

 **-a la mañana siguiente- tren a la ciudad de Karakura-**

Ichigo se encontraba sentado mirando asía el exterior por la ventana de su habitación en el vagón del tren, él actualmente se encontraba tomando una taza de café con leche y comiendo unas tostadas con mermelada, a su derecha se encontraba Ahri en su forma original, desparramada por la cama del cuarto del tren, sus colas estaban rozando suavemente la espalda Ichigo, en frente de él se encontraba syndra, ella seguía usando su traje extravagante con corona y todo, la maga albina también se encontraba desayunando, pero a diferencia de Ichigo ella estaba tomando una chocolatada y un trozo de pastel, sus ojos leían detenidamente un libro sobre las costumbres de la sociedad japonesa

-"Ichigo ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a tu ciudad?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, las orejas de la kitsune se animaron ante esa pregunta, Ahri abrió un poco uno de sus ojos dorados y miro así el peli naranja, Ichigo se encogió de hombros con desdén ante la pregunta

-"3 días, recién salimos de la estación, será un viaje largo y aburrido" él comento con desinterés, tomando otro trago de su café con leche él saco un par de libros de su bolsa de viaje "siempre es bueno tener algo que hacer en este tipo de situación"

-"hay solo una cama, tendremos que compartirla como en el hotel raro" syndra comento

-"yo no me acuerdo haberme acostado en la cama, sin embargo desperté en ella" Ichigo comento en un tono curioso

-"yo te levite asía ella, no parecía muy cómodo ese sofá" syndra comento, su pedazo de pastel comenzó a flotar así su boca y le dio un mordisco "ya habías dormido junto a Ahri, así que no le vi el problema a hacerlo devuelta, yo tampoco quería dormir en ese feo sofá, así que también me acosté en la cama con ustedes, ya que todos compartimos un lazo tan profundo no le vi un impedimento moral a hacerlo" Ichigo suspiro con exasperación ¿Por qué su razonamiento tenía que sonar tan lógico?

-"cambiando de tema, ese poder tuyo de levitar cosas es realmente interesante" el shinigami comento con honestidad "¿los utilizas para luchar?"

-"claro, los uso para arrojar cosas a mis enemigos o arrojar a mis enemigos directamente" la maga albina le respondió casualmente "aunque uso las esferas con más eficiencia en la batalla ¿Cuál es la razón a esas preguntas?" una ceja delicada de syndra se elevó con curiosidad

-"nada simplemente curiosidad, es bueno saber qué tipo de técnica y estilo de lucha utilizas" el peli naranja se encogió de hombros, su mirada volvió a la ventana del tren

 **-3 días después- tienda de Urahara-**

El trio se paró delante de la tienda de Urahara, tanto syndra como Ahri tenían su atuendo normal, ellas habían usado otro tipo de vestimenta durante el viaje, pero al final decidieron conocer a los otros con su atuendo personal, Ichigo por otra parte se encontraba vestido con un jean azul oscuro, una sudadera blanca con capucha, una chaqueta de jean sobre la sudadera, un par de zapatillas negras, su mochila de viaje colgando en su hombro con pereza, las tres personas se acercaron a la entrada del lugar, syndra estaba caminando por sus propios pies, Ichigo le había tenido que comprar un par de zapatos negros de tacón ancho que combinaran con su atuendo, después de todo era una mujer, aunque no se salvó de escuchar sus quejas

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera abrir la puerta, la puerta se abrió de golpe y el adolescente peli naranja fue enviado volando asía adentro de la tienda, sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes quienes apenas pudieron reaccionar ante tal suceso, las dos mujeres rápidamente se dirigieron al interior del edificio en búsqueda de su nuevo líder, no fue difícil encontrarlo… encontrarlos, Ichigo actualmente estaba siendo sostenido por un abrazo tritura hueso de una chica de pelo verde bien dotada, el cual era remarcado por la blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo, ella también llevaba un pantalón corto de color negro y un par de botas de cuero de color marrón, ella también tenía una extraña marca de color rojo en su cara, los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron, incluyendo a los de la mujer de pelo verde, el adolescente peli naranja aprovecho la distracción para escapar del abrazo de eso de Neliel, Syndra y Ahri se sintieron verdaderamente intimidades ante estas personas, el aura que desprendían era increíble, todos tenían una enorme cantidad de poder, aunque Ichigo seguía siendo el que tenía el aura más poderosa y por creces pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que esas personas eran muy poderosas

Ichigo al ver el ambiente torpe que se estaba formando en la habitación, decidió intervenir para aliviar la tensión que Ahri y Syndra estaban sintiendo, el shinigami sustituto tosió un poco para llamar la atención sobre él "yo, ha pasado un tiempo… más del que se debería" Ichigo se rio torpemente mientras se frotaba la nuca

-"si más del que tenías" una voz burlona comento, varias marcas de tic aparecieron sobre la frente de Ichigo, la maga albina y la kitsune dirigieron sus miradas a dicha persona, un hombre de mediana edad de cabello rubio y sombrero de cubo a rallas verdes y blancas, también tenía un haori a rayas igual que su sombrero

-"Urahara… que ten den" Ichigo le dijo con irritación al ahora identificado como Urahara "la información que me diste estaba errada, tuve que buscar por todo el maldito bosque por varios días, así que solo cállate" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo, el hombre simplemente se rio alegremente de una forma que por alguna manera irritaba a syndra

-"al parecer decidiste hacer a la cosa o mejor dicho a ella parte de tu nobiliario" Kisuke le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-"se llama Ahri… ya de a paso se las presentare… chicos ella es Ahri" Ichigo puso su mano sobre el hombro de la kitsune, luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de la maga albina "ella es syndra" todos le dieron algún gesto como saludo "ahora si fueran tan amables de presentarse" Ichigo le dijo a las personas en la habitación

-"mi nombre es Tier Harribel, reina de Ichigo" una mujer rubia de piel morena y un gran busto fue la primera en presentarse, ella tenía una de las auras más poderosas en la habitación, syndra la observo detenidamente, su nivel de poder era mucho mayor que el de la maga, también era una mujer hermosa, la poseedora de magia oscura no pudo encontrar nada que la descalificara para ser la reina de Ichigo, lo cual la molestaba un poco pero debía admitir que era alguien hecha para el cargo "ellas son mi fracción, Mila rose, Sung-Sun y Apacci" las tres mujeres hicieron un gesto en reconocimiento, una era una morena bien dotada de pelo largo ondulado, una mujer de rasgos refinados y el cabello largo lacio y una mujer con los ojos de distintos color y el pelo corto

-"yo soy Inoue Orihime, alfil de Ichigo" una muchacha con una sonrisa radiante hablo, ella tenía ojos grises, un hermoso cabello naranja solo que un poco más oscuro que el de Ichigo, al igual que la otra mujer tenía un busto bastante grande, ella parecía ser de la misma edad que Ichigo

-"Nemu kurosaki, alfil de Ichigo-sama" una mujer de aspecto estoico se presentó, ella tenía el cabello de color negro violáceo largo atado en una trenza, cerquillo recto con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro, ojos azul aguamarina, ella llevaba puesto un kimono corto hasta los muslos de color azul con diseño de mariposas de color blanco, que remarcaba bien su figura, resaltando su busto y sus esbeltas piernas, ella les dio una mirada analítica mientras las examinaba detenidamente, algo que las ponía un poco nerviosas, ella tenía un aura extraña pero era una de las mayores auras junto a la de Ichigo

-"Coyote Starrk, caballero de Ichigo" un hombre de mediana edad les dijo con un bostezo, él tenía el cabello largo hasta el cuello, ojos celestes, él tenía una mirada aburrida, era tan alto como Ichigo y parecía tener la misma complexión muscular, el llevaba un jean desgastado de color azul claro, una camiseta lisa de color negro y una chaqueta de cuero marrón "ella es Lilynette" una niña de cabello corto de color verde dio un paso adelante, ella tenía ojos de color rosado, ella tenía puesto una blusa con volados de color blanco, una falda hasta las rodillas de color rosado, la niña le dio un gesto alegre con la mano como saludo

-"mi nombre es Neliel tu Oderschvank, caballero de Ichigo" la mujer de pelo verde esmeralda se presentó, las dos chicas no tenían que ser genios para darse cuenta que probablemente ellas sean las más débiles del grupo

-"sado Yasutora y una torre de Ichigo" un hombre de gran tamaño se presentó, él era el más alto dentro del lugar, tenía la piel morena y una gran cantidad de musculatura, él tenía una expresión neutra en su cara, el llevaba un jean de color oscuro, una camiseta blanca lisa y una chaqueta de color marrón con un águila en la parte trasera, él les dio un gesto con la cabeza como saludo, hombre de pocas palabras

-"yo soy, Meninas McAllon y la otra torre de Ichigo-sama, gusto en conocerlas, Ahri-san, syndra-san" una mujer de cabello rosado fuerte o fucsia se presentó cortésmente, ella tenía una gran figura voluptuosa, ojos del mismo color que su cabello "ellas son Bambietta Basterbine, Giselle Gewelle y Candice catnipp" las tres mujeres nombradas le dieron un gesto de reconocimiento, una mujer de cabello rubio verdoso y ojos verdes, las otras dos mujeres compartían rasgos similares ambas tenían el cabello negro y ojos azules, solo que una tenia ojos más grandes y un figura más discreta… menos curvas

-"ejem… ejem… si ya se presentaron como es debidamente, me gustaría saber las piezas que ellas dos tienen" Kisuke le dijo con una sonrisa un divertida, pero se le fue cuando nadie parecía sorprendido "etto… ¿hay algo que me perdí?" el grupo solo se encogió de hombros, Ichigo también tenía curiosidad por saber la respuesta

-"desde que tenemos una conexión tan cercana a Ichigo, pudimos sentir cuando él las convirtió en miembros de la familia, a Ahri hace 5 días y a Syndra hace 4" Tier le respondió a su pregunta, el resto asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de la primera reina, Ichigo fue un poco sorprendido por la información

-"eso es un poco sorprendente… a esta distancia poder sentir algo así" el peli naranja comento con cierto asombro

-"fue algo sorprendente sentir cuando lo hiciste, fue como… wow… sentir una conexión con alguien más de la nada" Orihime agrego con emoción "fue una sensación tipo… wow" la muchacha de cabello naranja despotrico con emoción, Ichigo al igual que las dos mujeres solo sudaron una gota anta su descripción de la sensación, solo empeoro cuando Nel también compartió su argumento alegremente

-"lo que ella dice es verdad, fue una sensación nueva e indescriptible" Nemu comento con su voz monótona "Ichigo-sama ¿podrías decirnos que piezas tienen ellas?" la mujer le pregunto

-"ha… si, Ahri evoluciono un peón a alfil y Syndra evoluciono un peón a reina" esa pieza de información sorprendió un poco al resto del grupo, sus ojos se posaron en syndra con curiosidad, ella desprendía cierta aura de nobleza y su traje tenía una corona, de cierta manera parecían coincidir la pieza y la portadora

-"jajaja, kurosaki-san, pensar que eras ese tipo de hombre" Urahara comento de forma burlona

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ichigo le pregunto de forma peligrosa

-"no te hagas el desentendido, sabes a lo que me refiero, tienes algún fetiche sobre los tríos" el científico ex capitán de la doceava división le dijo de forma burlona, Ichigo se sonrojo al captar la insinuación en sus palabras, al adolescente peli naranja intento darle una patada lateral pero Kisuke salto fuera del camino mientras se reía alegremente detrás de su abanico

-"kurosaki-san siempre tan enérgico, pero sabes, estas desperdiciando tu tiempo intentando golpearme, ya han pasado 18 días desde que fuiste a hacer el encargo que te pedí, las clases comenzaron hace 3 días, eso quiere decir que ya se han perdido 3 días de clases" Urahara le dijo con cierto tono divertido, Ichigo se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa pieza de información

-"mierda… yo quería empezar el año sin inconvenientes" Ichigo dijo con depresión, Chad y Orihime le palmearon la espalda con compresión, ya que estaban en la misma situación que su líder

-"bueno ahora que comprendes la situación ¿quisieras convertirlas en parte de tu nobleza?" el científico de salud dudosa señalo a las tres Quincys "ellas lo pensaron en el tiempo que estuviste fuera y decidieron volverse parte de tu nobleza"

-"sabes, se siente raro que digas nobleza, me hace sentir como un culo noble" Ichigo comento con disgusto, Kisuke se rio de su comentario

-"pero que cosas dices kurosaki-san, si tú eres el heredero de uno de los antiguos clanes nobles de la sociedad de almas… aunque ahora están fuera de las familias principales, siguen siendo una casa noble" Kisuke le replico con humor, los ocupantes de la habitación miraron a Ichigo con sorpresa por la revelación ¿Ichigo un noble?

-"cállate, ¿es cierto lo que este científico pervertido dice?" el adolescente peli naranja les pregunto a las mujeres Quincy, Giselle asintió alegremente, Candice le dio una sonrisa traviesa y Bambietta simplemente se encogió de hombros "bien, hagámoslo, no quiero perder más días de clases" Ichigo hablo con determinación, todos sudaron una gota ante su emoción, la primera en acercarse fue la Quincy zombie

-"bien ichi-kun, hagámoslo" ella proclamo alegremente mientras bombeaba sus puños al aire, el shinigami sustituto sintió de la misma manera, Urahara le entrego el tablero de ajedrez, el adolescente peli naranja saco un peón del almacén de piezas del tablero, el proceso de evolución se llevó a cabo tras lo cual se transformó en un alfil, curiosamente parecía que era la evolución más común en las piezas, Ichigo realizo el juramento y sucedió la unión, Candice fue la siguiente, no fue una gran sorpresa que el peón evolucionara a otro alfil, Bambietta fue la última, ella evoluciono su peón a una torre, fue algo sorprendente que no se volviera un alfil, aunque fue un poco desconcertante que fuera una torre, ya que ella utilizaba un estilo de lucha a larga distancia

-"así que esto se siente llevar la energía de Ichigo en ti, es ¡increíblemente genial! Me siento imparable" Bambietta empezó a reír de forma psicópata mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de poder de su cuerpo, todos miraron en blanco la escena a excepción de Syndra y Ahri quienes miraban con un poco de temor a la Quincy explosiva

-"Bambi-chan está muy emocionada" Giselle comento con un poco de excitación en su voz, algo que perturbo un poco al peli naranja

-"hey, Bambietta deja de hacer tonterías" Ichigo le grito molesto por la actitud de la Quincy Explosiva, dicha mujer lo miro con fastidio antes de calmar la energía a su alrededor

-"tch… recibo una gran cantidad de poder pero no puedo usarlo, que chiste tiene entonces… aunque es mejor que quedarse con ese lunático pervertido" Bambietta comento con disgusto, la actitud del dueño de la tienda decayó por un momento tras ese comentario… pero rápidamente se recupero

-"bien… ahora todos tomen sus cosas y salgamos de esta ciudad" Ichigo prácticamente les ordeno a las demás personas en el lugar, todos asintieron ya que era una orden de su _rey_

 _-_ "no tan rápido kurosaki-san" Kisuke lo interrumpió, Ichigo frunció el ceño irritación y le dirigió una mirada peligrosa al excapitán

-"¿ahora qué?" Ichigo le pregunto exasperado

-"tienes que esperar que el capitán comandante venga, eso será mañana por la mañana, además sería bueno que tus nuevos miembros se acostumbren a sus nuevo nivel de poder" el científico señalo a la Quincy explosiva que estaba mirando sus manos con una sonrisa psicópata "tener dentro de uno un poder tan fuerte y agresivo como el tuyo, realmente debe ser como sentirse en éxtasis, aunque los demás lograron mantener la calma tras recibir el poder, las personas más expresivas como Bambietta-san puede ser un poco peligroso" el científico tuvo que inclinar su cabeza a un lado para esquivar una bomba de reishi, la cual choco con la pared de tras de él provocando una gran explosión "¿lo ves?" Urahara le dijo mientras limpiaba su sombrero de escombros

-"cállate ¿Qué quieres decir con expresiva? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo sentimental?" Bambietta le grito con rabia, todos sudaron una gota por su personalidad, excepto Ichigo quien se golpeó la cara con la palma

-"eso quiere decir" Ichigo le respondió inexpresivo, el adolescente peli naranja cambio su mirada al excapitán rubio "¿así que mañana será el día de partida?" el shinigami sustituto le pregunto en tono bajo, Urahara se mantuvo en silencio así que Ichigo le dirigió una mirada seria

-"bueno… veras… es cierto que mañana ya tendrás todo listo para partir a tu nueva ciudad pero… todavía no están listos todos los trámites para que puedas moverte a la nueva ciudad"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Ichigo le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados poniendo algo nervioso al genio científico

-"el director de tu vieja escuela al parecer perdió tus papeles y por eso tendrá que hacerlos de nuevo, y mientras la nueva escuela no reciba tu pase no podrás inscribirte correctamente" Kisuke le dijo algo serio por la situación

-"pensé que mi viejo ya los tenia listos" Ichigo comento con cierto enfado

-"en realidad así era… pero al parecer también desaparecieron" Kisuke suspiro con pesadez, una mirada de fue todo lo que el adolescente necesito parea entender, las manos de Ichigo se apretaron con fuerza por el mensaje inscripto en las palabras

-"ya veo, así que eso es lo que es ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome solucionar los problemas?" Ichigo le pregunto, Kisuke se froto la barbilla en pensamiento antes de responder

-"probablemente como máximo 3 días, puedes usar ese tiempo para despedirte de tus amigos… y necesitaras un día para fusionar tu cuerpo con tu cuerpo espiritual… podrás ir a la ciudad de kuoh dentro de 5 días" Kisuke le dijo

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿5dias, sabes cuantas clases perderé?" Ichigo le grito indignado, Urahara simplemente agito con desdén su abanico

-"cálmate kurosaki-san, solo serán un par de días, además estoy seguro de que sabrás sobre los temas dados, después de todo ustedes tres estaban en el top 10 de la academia de Karakura, no tengo dudas que lograran el mismo éxito en su nueva escuela" Urahara le dijo de manera condescendiente, Ichigo refunfuño con fastidio ¿Por qué tenía que tener un argumento válido?, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro en derrota

-"mphm… está bien, vamos a despedirnos de los chicos ¿quieren venir?" Ichigo les pregunto a los integrantes de su grupo, algunos asintieron otros prefirieron quedarse y hacer otra cosa, en el caso de Bambietta quería gastar energía en exceso, Starrk quería dormir un rato más, el adolescente peli naranja salió de la habitación seguido de su grupo, su primer objetivo su casa

-"no te olvides de venir temprano mañana" Kisuke le dijo, Ichigo simplemente agito una mano en respuesta, el grupo detrás de Ichigo lo siguió rápidamente

 **-al otro día por la mañana siguiente-tienda de Urahara-**

Ichigo y su grupo el resto del día anterior lo habían usado para _divertirse_ como se diría en cualquier parte del mundo, al principio recorrieron la ciudad fueron a tiendas de ropa para conseguir más prendas de vestir para su grupo, comieron en la casa de Ichigo, yuzu estaba muy alegre de que su hermano había vuelto, por lo que hizo un banquete de bienvenida, invitaron a sus amigos del mundo humano, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Ryo, Mahana, Michiru y Riruka, desde la tarde hasta altas horas de la noche, simplemente hablando entre sí, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, comiendo y bebiendo refresco, por esa razón casi todos se encontraban dormidos a lo largo y ancho de toda la casa kurosaki, actualmente solo Ichigo, Tier y Nemu, eran los que se encontraban despiertos, el trio estaba caminando a la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo se encontraba algo molesto por tener que dormir en el sofá, lo cual le provoco dolor en el cuello, la razón, su cama había sido copada por Neliel, Orihime, syndra, Ahri y Candice, el resto había sido acomodado en futones por toda la casa, incluso usaron varias camillas de la clínica

No tardaron en llegar a la tienda de dulces, no fue muy difícil sentir la energía de kyoraku, lo que fue un poco de alivio para el shinigami sustituto, por lo menos no tendría que esperarlo, las tres personas se acercaron a la entrada y fueron recibidas por una vista un poco bizarra, tanto Kisuke como kyoraku estaban intentando atrapar un canario totalmente de color amarillo, fue un poco gracioso ver a dos hombres adultos tratar de atrapar un pájaro el cual parecía burlarse de ello, Kisuke intento atraparlo por detrás solo para que volara lejos de su agarre y le picoteara la cabeza

-"¿Qué están haciendo?" Ichigo les pregunto un poco divertido por la escena, lo que no se esperaba era que el pequeño pájaro saliera disparado asía él, Ichigo cerró los ojos y estaba preparado para recibir un picotazo pero en lugar de eso sintió algo posarse en su hombro, abriendo un ojo de forma insegura, el adolescente peli naranja miro asía su hombro con confusión, el pequeño ave estaba parado en su hombro con… ¿orgullo?

-"ho… parece que se llevan bien, eso soluciona muchos problemas" el capitán comandante comento con cierto humor divertido, Ichigo le dio una mirada de desconcierto

-"esa ave que tú tienes en el hombro es el sokyoku o mejor dicho el espíritu sellado en él, conocido como el rey kikou, un ave fénix legendaria" Urahara le dijo, los ojos de Ichigo al igual que las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban se abrieron ampliamente, el shinigami sustituto intento sacárselo de encima como sea pero no tuvo efecto en el pequeño animal volador, después de 10 minutos de luchas por sacarlo de su hombro decido rendirse

-"que yo recuerde el sokyoku-haaa, para maldito pajarraaa" Ichigo se quejó cuando el pequeño pájaro dorado comenzó a picotearle la oreja "kykou detente" Ichigo exigió, fue una agradable sorpresa cuando el ave legendaria dejo de arremeter contra el adolescente peli naranja "mmm… ya veo, así que no te gusta ese nombre, prefieres tu nombre real, es comprensible… pero volviendo al tema, yo recuerdo que el ave de ese entonces era enorme, fácilmente podía medir cerca de 100 metros, y esté dudo que llegue a los 20 centímetros" Ichigo les dijo con curiosidad

-"ha… Ichigo-kun, a pesar de todo lo que has vivido todavía pareces confiar más en lo que ves a simple vista" kyoraku comento con cierto reproche, tras lo cual varias venas comenzaron a palpitarle en la frente del shinigami "esta sellado ¿qué piensas que pasaría si traes a una enorme ave legendaria con el poder del fuego al mundo humano?" kyoraku le dijo de forma retórica, un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de Ichigo tras esa declaración "es de conocimiento mundano que las aves fénix son orgullosas y poderosas, aunque ahora se encuentre sellada, solo será provisorio, si él quiere puede deshacerlo pero como hemos comprobado… ya eligió a un nuevo maestro" el capitán cabeza comento con cierto humor para gran desagrado de Ichigo

-"¿Qué quieres decir?… aparte de eso ¿no estaba destruido?" el shinigami peli naranja le pregunto, Kisuke agito su abanico delante de su cara como si quisiera molestar al peli naranja

-"es un fénix legendario, crees que moriría tan fácil, solo lo destruyeron en pequeños pedazos, le tomo un tiempo recuperar su forma pero lo logro, pero por _alguna razón_ ya no podía ser sellado devuelta… tal vez sea porque alguien destruyo su altar" Urahara no tan sutilmente acuso a Ichigo "por eso decidimos hacerte cargo es tu problema ahora… ha y él no se va alejar de ti, ya que te considera su nuevo maestro y salvador, no te preocupes no se va a transformar en su verdadera forma si no se lo permites, después de todo son aves nobles y leales a sus maestros" Ichigo frunció el ceño… más de lo normal ¿Por qué siempre tenían que sucederle estas cosas a él?

-"y bien ¿para qué es lo que me quieren?" Ichigo les pregunto, los dos hombres se miraron entre si antes de señalar al pájaro amarillo en el hombro de Ichigo "¿ósea que solo me querían para esto?" el adolescente peli naranja les pregunto con irritación

-"siii" ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa boba

-"atácalos kikou" Ichigo le dijo al pájaro en su hombro, para su sorpresa el cuerpo del ave se envolvió en fuego y creció de hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un águila, con un rugido el pájaro de fuego lanzo una gran llamarada de su boca, los dos capitanes se encontraban tan sorprendido por los acontecimientos que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, el ataque de fuego los envolvió en un instante dejándolos fuera de la vista, un minuto después el fuego y el humo se disiparon revelando a los dos hombres, los dos estaban literalmente negros, sus ropas estaban totalmente quemadas, dejando solo un poco para cubrir su modestia, ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y una cara de incredulidad "eso fue increíble" Ichigo comento con cierto asombro, las dos mujer detrás de él simplemente miraron en blanco lo sucedido

-"ha… si… también era para que recogieran sus cosas" Kisuke comento en voz baja y suave, para disfrute de Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja le dio el visto bueno al ave fénix a su lado, tras lo cual volvió a su forma sellada

-"al fin regresan, ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar" una voz femenina comento con un toque de molestia, Ichigo miro de reojo a Bambietta con una ceja levantada

-"tu dijiste que no querías ir con nosotros ¿Por qué te quejas?" el shinigami sustituto le pregunto

-"pero no dijeron que no iban a volver hasta el otro día" ella le recrimino, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros "mphm, estaba tan aburrida que tuve que organizar nuestras cosas" la Quincy explosiva comento, una sonrisa burlona apareció en la cara de Ichigo

-"deja de acerté la dura, sé que en el fondo eres muy amable y delicada" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa descarada, las mejillas de Bambietta se pusieron de color rosa "pero tienes graves problemas de ira y te cuenta controlar tus impulsos sádicos" tan rápido como apareció el rubor desapareció, cambiando por una mueca de irritación

-"cállate estúpido cabeza naranja" Bambietta le grito con ira, Ichigo agito una mano con desdén en respuesta "ya vas a ver…" la Quincy explosiva murmuro con los dientes apretados, una mano del peli naranja sobre su cabeza la saco de su trance

-"gracias" Ichigo le dijo con una de sus raras sonrisa cariñosas, lo cual hizo que el rostro de la mujer explosiva se volviera de color rojo

-"¿p-p-porque me agradeces ¡idiota!?" ella le replico con vergüenza e ira

-"gracias por preocuparte por nosotros" Ichigo le respondió en voz suave, lo cual no ayudo a la vergüenza de la mujer Quincy de cabello negro

-"como si eso fuera verdad" Bambietta respondió con sarcasmo, las dos mujeres detrás de Ichigo simplemente miraban la interacción con curiosidad

-"tsundere" ambas murmuraron al mismo tiempo en tono monótono

-"bien, bien, lo que tú digas" Ichigo comento con una sonrisa burlona, el adolescente miro sobre su hombro a sus dos acompañantes "vamos a llevar esas cosas a mi casa por ahora, después veremos qué hacemos con ellas, llama a Starrk para que nos dé una mano" su reina ya alfil asintieron en entendimiento "llámame si surge algo" el peli naranja le dijo al ex capitán shinigami, Kisuke asintió en respuesta

-"ha… tengo algo que darte, todavía no lo termine así que ven dentro de 4 días" Urahara le dijo adolescente shinigami, Ichigo asintió sin voltear a ver al científico, unos minutos después Ichigo, Starrk, Nemu, Tier y Bambietta salieron de la tienda con varios paquetes, Nemu incluso tenía una carretilla detrás de ella

-"gracias por la hospitalidad señor Urahara" Tier le dijo de manera diplomática, Starrk asintió de acuerdo a sus palabras "también gracias por los gigai especiales"

-"ara, no fue nada por un compañero de kurosaki-san" el excapitán de la doceava división le dijo de manera humilde

-"igual debo expresar mi gratitud por su tiempo en nuestros problemas" la reina de hueco mundo replico con su tono monótono

-"ella tiene razón Urahara Kisuke, ese tipo de gigais son sumamente difíciles de hacer y costosos" Nemu agrego con su tono neutral

-"dejen de agradecerle, se le subirá el ego a la cabeza… más aun" Ichigo comento con un tono burlón, Kisuke frunció el ceño por las palabras del shinigami

-"siempre tan amargo kurosaki-san" Kisuke le dijo con reproche infantil

-"cállate idiota" Bambietta intervino con fastidio, para dar más fundamente o su declaración ella le lanzo una piedra a la cabeza golpeando efectivamente en la frente

-"bieeeen… vámonos" Ichigo comento inseguro de cómo proceder, un silbido a su lado atrajo su atención "si tú también vienes" el pájaro amarillo se posó sobre su hombro como lo haría un loro, el grupo se alejó por la calle en dirección a la casa kurosaki, seguramente el resto ya estaban despierto y haciendo desorden o algo parecido

 **-5 días después-**

Ichigo y su grupo se encontraban parados en la entrada de la casa de la familia kurosaki, una enorme cantidad de maletas y cajas estaban apiladas en la calle listas para ser cargadas, los 5 días antes de partir a la ciudad de kuoh habían pasado en un pestañeo, el dicho que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando uno se divierte es verdaderamente cierto, y Ichigo y sus amigos podrían dar fe de ello, ciertamente sus 5 días en la ciudad se la pasaron divirtiéndose, el ultimo día antes de partir a la ciudad de kuoh hicieron una celebración de despedida… aunque solo sea por un año

El punto fue que sería un buen momento para disfrutar, cosa que se fue un poco por la borda cuando Isshin hizo tomar a Ichigo alcohol por que no iban a poder hacerlo el día de su cumpleaños, entonces un trago se transformó en dos y luego en tres, y a así sucesivamente hasta que los demás decidieron unirse, Chad y Orihime también fueron persuadidos para hacerlo, lo cual no termino muy bien que digamos, aunque fue una velada agradable, incluso sus amigos shinigamis estaban presentes, el capitán comandante fue el primero en llegar incluso decreto que los shinigamis tenían la noche libre para poder asistir a la reunión en la casa de la familia kurosaki, por lo cual la fiesta se animó bastante, fue una ocasión única, que Isshin no iba a desperdiciar, su objetivo claramente su ebrio hijo mayor o lo que era lo mismo mucho material de chantaje y burlas, fue una larga fiesta, tras lo cual la casa quedo prácticamente en un desorden astronómico, algo que yuzu se encargó de reprochar fervientemente

Por esa razón había una gran multitud afuera de la casa de la familia kurosaki, varios shinigamis y tenientes, incluso rangos más bajos, un camión y un pequeño autobús eran los vehículos que iban a utilizar para transportarse a la ciudad de kuoh, Tessai que había regresado de esa ciudad estaba cargando el equipaje de Ichigo y su grupo, Ururu y jinta también lo estaban ayudando, el sonido de la bocina del auto bus les aviso que las cosas ya estaban cargadas

-"parece que esta es la despedida" Isshin dijo con seriedad "fuiste un gran hijo, estoy orguuuuu" el padre de la familia kurosaki aulló de dolor cuando su hija le dio una patada en los bajos, varios hombres taparon su zona sensible con una mueca de dolor y compasión por el hombre agredido, incluso Ichigo tenía esa mirada

-"cállate cara de cabra, no es como si ichi-nii se fuera para siempre, es solo un año no seas tan dramático" karin le dijo con fastidio, ella miro a su hermano mayor "hey idiota, espero que no te metas más en problemas, y si lo haces, lo que muy seguramente ocurra, soluciónalos rápido" ella le dijo con cierto tono de humor aunque podía verse que estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano mayor

-"onii-chan" yuzu lloro mientras se aferraba con fuerza al torso de su hermano "voy a sentirme muy sola sin ti, tendré que cocinar menos, quien golpeara a papá cuando se ponga muy pesado" la hermana más femenina de Ichigo le dijo entre lágrimas, la melliza de pelo castaño cambio su mirada al grupo detrás de Ichigo "sado-san, Starrk-san, cuiden de hermano, el tiende a meterse en problemas por esa razón quiero que lo ayuden" los dos hombres asintieron al pedido de la joven hermana de Ichigo ¿Cómo podrían negarse? Su mirada cambio a las mujeres que eran la gran mayoría "y ustedes no intenten aprovecharse de mi hermano, onii-chan es muy inocente y no sabe mucho sobre las mujeres, por eso puede ser vulnerable ante los avances de una mujer" yuzu les dijo con seriedad, de cierta manera era algo adorable pero preocupante, pero cierta Quincy con habilidades de rayo no podía mantener su boca cerrada

-"no te preocupes cuñadita, ya me encargue de ayudar a tu hermano en ese tema" Candice le dijo con una gran sonrisa pícara, los ojos de todos se abrieron en shock por esa declaración, antes que alguien pudiera decir algo, Ichigo se lanzó dentro del bus y le dijo a Tessai que acelerara, tal y como Ichigo dijo al hombre de gran tamaño encendió el bus y acelero por la calle, dejando a todo un grupo en shock, aunque una persona en particular salió rápidamente de su trance, alguien que Ichigo prefería que se quedara congelado en ese lugar

-"esperaaa, déjame felicitarte, mi hijo se volvió un hombre con una candente señorita, déjame abrazarte por lo menos" Isshin grito a los cuatro vientos mientras corría detrás del autobús "¡estoy muy orgulloso! Estoy seguro que tu madre también lo estaría, mientras más nietos mejor, no pierdas el tiempo, el estudio puede esperar, si quieres puedes añadir más hijas a la familia, yo no tengo problemas con eso pero respeta a las mujeres" el hombre mayor grito, todos los vecinos del barrio seguramente escucharon esas palabras

-"Ichigo bastardo ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo antes que yo?" keigo grito con indignación mientras cataratas de lágrimas corrían por su cara "al menos me hubieras dicho como fue" el adolescente de pelo castaño cayo de rodillas abatido, su único consuelo fue Mizuiro quien le palmeaba la espalda con simpatía

-"Ichigo hijo de perra, consigues una perra caliente y todavía te consigues a un montón más mujeres calientes ¿no te bastaba con Orihime?... ¡te envidio!" Renji grito con indignación pero rápidamente se encontró con el rostro estrellado con el suelo, cortesía de una Rukia de mal humor

-"jajaja, tienes amigos muy animados" Candice comento con humor mientras veía la figura del señor kurosaki perderse en la distancia, ella se quedó en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todo el mundo, especialmente de Ichigo que parecía querer que se desintegrara en el aire "hey, es un poco doloroso que me mires así Ichigo" ella le dijo con cierto dolor en su tono, lo cual hizo que el shinigami sustituto suspirara con resignación

-"cuál fue el motivo de hacer tal cosa" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto con un toque de fastidio, la mujer de cabello rubio verdoso se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-"ellos parecían burlarse de ti todo el tiempo por ser virgen, si les decías la verdad seguro se quedarían callados y no te molestarían más por eso pero no parecías dispuesto a decírselos, así que yo se los dije" ella le respondió con indiferencia, Ichigo negó con la cabeza en resignación "¿que esta mal?"

-"va a ser un dolor en el culo tratar con él cuando regrese" Ichigo suspiro con cansancio "haaa… por lo menos tengo un año para esperar que lo olvide" murmuro un poco deprimido

-"Ichigo-sama" Nemu lo llamo, Ichigo la miro con curiosidad "nada, solo quería interrumpir su conversación con Candice-san" ella declaro con su tono monótono, la Quincy eléctrica frunció el ceño con molestia por sus palabras

-"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Candice le pregunto con irritación

-"no tengo ninguno, simplemente preservar lo poco de pureza que le queda" Nemu le respondió con indiferencia

-"tch… ¿quieres impedir que tenga sexo con Ichigo?" la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso le pregunto con irritación

-"si" Nemu le respondió monótonamente, Candice suspiro con cansancio

-"¿Cuándo voy a poder tener sexo con él?" ella le pregunto con fastidio

-"cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad" Nemu le respondió en su tono común sin mostrar emociones

-"saben todavía estoy aquí" Ichigo comento con exasperación, Candice le dio una sonrisa pícara, Nemu simplemente lo miro antes de volver a mirar a la Quincy, el adolescente peli naranja miro asía los demás ocupantes del autobús solo para que sus cejas se crispen, ya que una gran mayoría le desvió la mirada "aaa, esto va a ser un largo viaje" murmuro en derrota

 **-ciudad de kuoh- un par de horas después-**

El autobús que tenía a Ichigo y su grupo llego a la ciudad al atardecer, desde que entraron a la ciudad pudieron sentir la extraña energía que rodeaba la ciudad, fue algo nuevo para ellos, la ciudad no parecía muy diferente a la ciudad de Karakura, excepto por la energía que se sentía en el aire, pero seguía siendo muy poca la cantidad de energía en el aire, comparada a la atmosfera cargada de Karakura esta seguramente era menos que un tercio de la saturación de energía

Las cosas dentro del grupo se habían aliviado un poco después de una charla entre ellos, donde Candice pidió disculpas por tomar la virginidad de Ichigo, aunque no lo sintiera en absoluto, ella les explico que fue algo que sucedió un momento de vulnerabilidad entre ellos, la Quincy les explico que Ichigo y ella no tenían ninguna relación excepto la de ser parte de tu nobleza, eso fue un gran alivio para muchas aunque no lo admitirían abiertamente, el autobús se trasladó por la ciudad asía la ubicación de la nueva casa de Ichigo

-"Ichigo-dono, ya llegamos" Tessai le dijo al peli naranja, el adolescente peli naranja miro asía afuera de la ventana del vehículo tras lo cual sus ojos se abrieron en incredulidad para rápidamente cambiar a una mueca de irritación ¿su nueva casa?... o mejor dicho su nueva ¿mansión?, ¿templo?, ¿castillo feudal?, ¿castillo de la época del Edo?, Básicamente era un lugar enorme, muy elegante, diseñado al estilo tradicional japonés, en definitiva el lugar resaltaba mucho, como una linterna en la oscuridad, tenía tres pisos, aunque el tercer piso era mucho más chico comparado a los demás, la casa tenía un muro alto cerca de dos metros y medio de alto rodeándola, la entrada fue una de las cosas más llamativas, ya que tenía el diseño de una calavera de color dorado en el portón metálico de doble hoja, la primera pregunta que se le cruzo a la cabeza del adolescente fue si Urahara lo estaría disfrutando ese momento ¿Cuál era la razón de mantenerse escondidos si lo hacían usar una casa tan llamativa?

-"wooooow… es increíble" Orihime dijo con asombro al ver su nueva residencia, rápido todas las miradas se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar "es como un castillo"

-"es hermoso" meninas comento de forma soñadora "tan elegante y refinado" ella murmuro ensueño

-"debo admitir que es agradable para la vista" Chad comento con cierto humor en su hombro

-"ciertamente es un lugar increíble, el nivel de una reina" syndra dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara

-"¡genial!, esto es increíble… es tan grande y bonito… es un lugar súper genial" Ahri comento con asombro, su cara estaba pegada a la ventana mientras miraba la casa delante de ellos, sus ojos prácticamente tenían estrellas de admiración

-"un bonito lugar" Tier comento en voz baja, su fracción también tenía comentarios similares sobre su nueva vivienda

-"es hermoso" Neliel comento con admiración "las noches es un basurero comparado" ella agrego con una sonrisa

-"mira que brillante y colorido es Starrk" Lilynette dijo con emoción infantil, solo para que una marca de tic apareciera sobre su frente al ver a su compañero durmiendo en el asiento del autobús

-"mphm… se ve algo bien" Bambietta comento con indiferencia y su actitud dura normal

-"¿he? Conque aquí vamos a vivir, prefiero el estilo occidental pero se ve increíble de todas formas ¿me pregunto cómo serán las camas?" Candice le dio una sonrisa lujuriosa al shinigami la cual pasó desapercibida, ya que él se encontraba muy concentrado en las distintas formas que podía matar a Kisuke

-"¡es asooooombroooosaaaa!" Giselle comento con su actitud inocente habitual "el castillo de los sternritter es una lugar aburrido y sin vida si lo comparamos… aunque el castillo tenía ese propósito"

-"es bastante estético y proporcionado" Nemu dijo de forma analítica "el espacio parece ser lo suficientemente amplio para el albergar al doble de nosotros y más" ella comento con su tono monótono habitual, Ichigo se apretó el puente de la nariz con fastidio, a todos parecía gustarle esa enorme casa lujosa

-"Tessai ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar?" Ichigo le pregunto un toque de esperanza en su voz pero por que la respuesta sea negativa, el hombre de gran tamaña asintió en respuesta para gran desilusión del adolescente peli naranja

-"ocurre algún problema Ichigo-dono" Tessai le pregunto con preocupación al ver la cara abatida de Ichigo "fue hecha mediante un estudio exhaustivo de sus gustos y necesidades, estoy seguro de haber cumplido todas las especificaciones de Urahara-dono al pie de la letra, también instale un complejo sistema de seguridad para mantener los problemas alejados de su casa, incluso tiene una dimensión de bolsillo donde pueden entrenar y hacer lo que deseen, a diferencia del de la tienda, este fue hecho con distintos ambientes, selva, bosque, desierto, pradera, incluso cerca del límite hay un páramo helado y al lado opuesto de la dimensión hay un volcán activo que derrama lava constantemente" Tessai le informo, la cara de Ichigo era una mueca pura de incredulidad ¿para que necesitarían algo como eso?

-"¿no hay un océano de casualidad?" Ichigo le pregunto derrochando sarcasmo

-"no, lamentablemente no pudimos incluir un océano pero en su lugar colocamos una gran cantidad de ríos y lagos" el experto en kido le dijo con decepción por su falla

-"¿Por qué necesitaríamos un lugar así en primer lugar, digo, el sitio de Urahara era el mejor sitio para entrenar ya que era como decirlo… ¿desértico?" Ichigo comento un poco dudoso si esas eran las palabras que quería decir

-"Urahara-dono quiso hacer esa dimensión de bolsillo con varios ambientes para que puedas desarrollar tus poderes mejor, además es un lugar donde puedes albergar al rey kikou en su verdadera forma sin preocuparte mucho por el daño, por eso instalamos el ambiente volcánico para atribuya a sus cualidades naturales con el fuego" Tessai e explico, Ichigo miro asía la parte trasera donde el pequeño pájaro amarillo estaba descansando en uno de los asientos "incluso tenemos un mapa de esa dimensión" el hombre de gran tamaño le dijo mientras sacaba un papel doblado de su delantal y se lo entrego a Ichigo

-"¿hay algo más que tenga que saber sobre este lugar?" Ichigo le pregunto con tono derrotado, Tessai entro en postura pensativa por un momento antes de responder

-"si, también hay unas aguas termales curativas y de las comunes, para que puedan disfrutar de una buena relajación después de un día de clases estresante, aunque solo hay una de cada una, por lo que sería un baño mixto" Ichigo frunció el ceño con molestia, era capaz de crear otra dimensión pero no poner dos aguas termales para que hombres y mujeres se bañen por separado, las puertas del autobús se abrieron y el primero en descender fue Ichigo, desde afuera parecía más imponente que desde el vehículo, varios ojos curiosos de los vecinos espiaban desde las ventanas de sus casas, lo que molesto un poco a Ichigo

-"vamos… mañana tengo clases" Ichigo les dijo a las personas dentro del bus, su grupo bajo rápidamente del autobús y se alineo en frente de la entrada Tier dio un paso al frente y se alineo al lado de Ichigo, syndra también hizo lo mismo no queriendo perder su puesto "entremos nuestras cosas antes que se haga más tarde"

-"ya escucharon las ordenes de Ichigo" Tier declaro con autoridad, Ichigo frunció el ceño tras esa declaración

-"hey, no me hagas sonar como un dictador, aunque yo sea el _rey_ esto es un grupo que coopera mutuamente y por esa razón yo los nombre parte de mi familia, no mis sirvientes o piezas, ustedes tienen voz y voto, por eso no quiero que se sientan inferiores a mí por tener la pieza del rey" Ichigo le dijo a su primera reina con cierto reproche, la arrancar de cabellera rubia se sonrojo levemente avergonzada por sus palabras

-"lo siento, es la costumbre" ella se disculpó, Ichigo lo desestimo

-"olvídalo, no te preocupes por eso" Ichigo le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa amistosa "vamos entremos" él le dijo a su grupo de manera amistosa, varios asintieron con una sonrisa en su cara, no podían pedir un mejor líder

-"Ichigo es tan genial" Ahri susurro de manera emocionada

-"siii, él es único" Nel agrego con la misma alegría que la kitsune

-"Ichigo es el mejor" Orihime agrego con la misma emoción que las otras dos mujeres

-"ciertamente es una persona muy amble y de confianza" meninas comento de forma tímida sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor, las cuatro mujeres suspiraron de manera soñadora mientras miraban al peli naranja

-"¿se van a quedar allí?" Chad les pregunto al cuarteto de mujeres sacándolas de su trance, fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que ya estaban entrando sus cosas dentro de la casa, las cuatro mujeres se apresuraron a ayudar a entrar sus pertenencias a su nuevo hogar, el interior de la casa era lo mismo que el exterior pero también tenía una arquitectura moderna, había una gran cantidad de cuartos, 22 habitaciones, una gran sala comedor, una igualmente enorme cocina, varios baños, una gran biblioteca, una elegante oficina, una sala de estar equipada con varios artefactos de tecnología, incluso un gimnasio, en la mente de Ichigo era tan absurdo como el exterior, lo que más llamo la atención, fue que el tercer piso era solo para Ichigo, incluso tenía su nombre escrito en la puerta, en el tercer piso se encontraba la habitación más grande, la oficina y un baño personal, la habitación ya había sido arreglada con objetos personales del shinigami sustituto, tenía una cama King size, el baño también era el único que contaba con una gran bañera propia, los otros baños no contaban con ducha propia así que tendrían que usar las de las aguas termales, el despacho estaba amueblado con una gran estantería repleta de libros que no deberían ser vistos por ojos humanos, un escritorio de madera, en el cual estaba un tablero de elegante ajedrez de color negro pero no tenía sus piezas, algo le dijo que ese tablero era para sus soul piece, el color negro era el mismo que sus piezas de ajedrez

Los demás cuartos eran del mismo tamaño, algunos eran iguales otros ya estaban personalizados a los gustos de cada uno pero compartían cosas en común, todos tenían camas de una plaza, un ropero de 6 puertas con ropa, un espejo de pie, fue algo asombroso y perturbador al mismo tiempo, las ropas que estaban en cada cuarto eran de distintos estilos, pero eran del talle de la persona, eso fue un poco escalofriante ¿Cómo habían conseguido toda esa información? Fue lo que se les paso a muchos por la mente, las 17 personas del grupo no tuvieron que elegir su habitación, ya que todas tenían nombres y estaban personalizadas a sus gustos, aunque Ichigo no quería su habitación, cuando habían terminado de arreglar sus cosas ya era de noche, hace un buen rato que Tessai se había ido, algunos integrantes de la casa se reunieron en la sala de estar, que contaba con una gran cantidad de sillones y bancos, al igual que una enorme televisión

-"estoy cansado" Ichigo comento como su cuerpo se desplomo en uno de los sillones, varios siguieron su ejemplo con suspiros cansados "¿porque tenía que ser tan grande este lugar?" él le pregunto al aire

-"pero tienes que reconocer que es muy lindo y espacioso" Orihime le dijo con reproche infantil, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro

-"si, si, es un poco agradable" el shinigami peli naranja comento con una pequeña sonrisa, la muchacha peli naranja le sonrió dulcemente por su

-"hey Ichigo, ¿podemos pedir una pizza?" Candice le pregunto desde su posición acostada en uno de los sillones

-"no creo que alguien tenga ganas de cocinar y tengo serias dudas siquiera si saben hacerlo" Ichigo comento

-"hey, eso es grosero" Bambietta le reprocho con molestia, el peli naranja le dio una mirada de reojo y levanto una ceja

-"¿sabes cocinar?" él le pregunto, Bambietta se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada "responde" Ichigo presiono

-"no" la Quincy explosiva dijo en voz baja

-"no te escuche, tienes que hablar más alto" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, las mejillas de Bambietta se volvieron más rojas

-"no, no se cocinar, estas satisfecho" ella le grito avergonzada, el adolescente peli naranja simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa victoriosa, cosa que molestaba más a la Quincy explosiva

-"bueno, vamos a ordenar comida chatarra, es una costumbre en todo el mundo cuando te mudas de la casa de tus padres" Ichigo hablo con una sonrisa divertida "llamen a los demás así pueden elegir lo que quieran comer" Orihime asintió y se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros, poco a poco la sala de estar se fue llenando de personas, los últimos en llegar fueron la maga albina y la kitsune, aunque su llegada causo una gran conmoción, ya que syndra llego flotando y Ahri en su verdadera forma, tras lo cual Ichigo hizo un facepalm, tras lo cual llevo a muchas preguntas y explicaciones, la respuesta de syndra fue que como estaban en su casa y no había necesidad de ocultarse, Ahri también dijo lo mismo, que no había que tener secretos entre amigos, y también que ellos eran una familia, que todos compartían una conexión especial con Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja estaba un poco feliz por el ambiente amistoso que se creó en su nueva casa

Ichigo y los demás discutieron sobre qué comer, después de un tiempo decidieron comprar varios tipos, para los repartidores fue un poco intimidante entregar comida en esa enorme casa y también fueron cautivados por algunas de las bellezas que habitaban ahí, aunque sus avances fueron rápidamente tirados a un costado cuando conocieron a Ichigo, Chad y Starrk, aunque fue muy intimidante no perdieron sus esperanzas, pero las perdieron cuando ellas rechazaron por completo cualquier esperanza que tuvieran, aunque la más directa fue Bambietta quien prácticamente aplasto su orgullo como hombres pero igual no impidió que los rumores de la nueva casa llena de hermosas chicas para todos los gustos, seguramente sería un tema para hablar por las próximas semanas

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, salvo por algunos insultos ocasiones de aquí a allá, se podría describir un ambiente agradable y feliz, las asperezas de los primeros días que se conocieron ahora eran un recuerdo lejano, en la guerra la convivencia entre los arrancar, Quincy y los shinigamis fue algo necesario para derrotar a los enemigos en común pero era solo eso, los problemas entre ellos estaban ahí listos para explotar en cualquier momento, fue algo sorprendente que no ocurriera una lucha entre ellos durante la guerra, ahora eso era algo completamente diferente no estaban obligados a convivir entre sí pero lo hacían de buena gana, Kisuke tenía métodos muy retorcidos de hacer las cosas pero eran muy efectivos, aunque todavía sentía ganas de patearle el trasero por encerrarlos por tanto tiempo, el adolescente peli naranja se acercó a una de las ventanas de la casa y comenzó a contemplar el cielo nocturno alejándose del ruido de sus compañeros

-"mmm… ¿qué es este sentimiento en el aire?" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, él no era el mejor en detección de energías espirituales pero se podría decir que tenía un agudo sentido para detectar otras cosas que los demás no podían, un ejemplo de eso, era que podía entender los sentimientos más profundos de otra persona cuando luchaban, por alguna razón el sentimiento del ambiente había cambiado a uno más oscuro y siniestro pero eso no le preocupaba, ya había estado en hueco mundo y el sentimiento no era nada comparado, el adolescente peli naranja soltó un largo suspiro, seguía algo inquieto por el ambiente, eso era raro de por sí pero no podía sacárselo de la mente

-"sabes, si quieres puedes ir, no hay nadie que te detenga" una voz femenina le dijo, Ichigo dejo de mirar al cielo para mirar a la mujer que se acercaba a él, su cabello blanco único brillaba con la luz natural de la luna dándole una imagen increíble, sus ojos purpura lo miraban fijamente, por alguna razón ella seguía insistiendo en usar su traje gótico, incluso su corona rara, la razón porque no la había escuchado llegar fue por el simple hecho de que ella estaba flotando, solo unos centímetros por encima del suelo, lo cual la colocaba a la misma altura de Ichigo "aunque hayas dicho esas palabras conmovedoras sobre ser una familia, ciertamente tu eres el líder, no digo que no crea en tus palabras y sentimientos, creo en ellos pero la realidad es que tú tienes más poder sobre nosotros que cualquiera, soy tu reina y tú eres mi rey ¿qué crees que eso significa?, voy a apoyarte cual sea la decisión que tomes, te lo dije en ese momento, te lo repito ahora, voy a seguirte en el camino que tomes, si quieres entrar en un enfrentamiento con los habitantes de esta ciudad, voy a estar ahí para destruir a tus enemigos, creo que todos pensamos igual, has lo que quieras, actúa egoísta si quieres, para eso eres un rey" syndra le dijo, la maga albina dejo de flotar, lo cual hizo que se quedara de pie delante de Ichigo sus ojos mirándose fijamente "si tú no hubieras seguido tus instintos en esa ocasión, lo más seguro es que yo haya sido violada por ese viejo ¿actuaste de manera egoísta?, sí, pero ocurrió algo bueno de tu egoísmo, no dudes ahora"

-"ella tiene razón Ichigo" una nueva voz femenina le dijo, el dúo miro a la persona que caminaba asía ellos, su primera reina, Tier Harribel, sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente con la luz de la luna "sus palabras no contienen nada más que verdad, yo decidí depositar mi confianza en ti, aunque había jurado no volver a subyugarme ante alguien, la razón es simple, eras diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido a lo largo de todos mis años de vida, algo me hacía sentirme atraída asía ti, fue tu fuerza de voluntad, tu determinación, tu valor para sacrificarte, tus deseos honestos, un conjunto de cosas que harían que cualquiera confiara ciegamente en alguien, tú los tenías todos" la ex reina de hueco mundo se recostó contra la pared enfrente de Ichigo "hazlo, si sientes que es lo que debes hacer, tienes la fuerza necesaria para defenderte de cualquier problema, yo te apoyo" Tier le dijo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del shinigami sustituto

-"me despierta curiosidad saber cómo entendieron que estaba pensando" Ichigo les pregunto con curiosidad, las dos mujeres pusieron su mano izquierda en el pecho, exactamente donde la soul piece había entrado, Ichigo no necesito más palabras para entender, anuqué eso lo molestaba un poco, ya que si era tan fácil entender lo que sentía el peli naranja "está bien, voy a saciar mi curiosidad, no me esperen para dormir" el peli naranja les dijo

-"¿vas a usar tus poderes de shinigami?" Tier le pregunto, el adolescente peli naranja asintió como respuesta, syndra tenía curiosidad por ver esos poderes, ya que nunca los había visto "¿quieres que cuide tu cuerpo mientras no estas?" la arrancar rubia de piel morena le pregunto, el shinigami sustituto negó

-"Urahara diseño algo para fusionar mi cuerpo espiritual, por eso quería que yo fuera a visitarlo el penúltimo día, ya no tengo que preocuparme por ese asunto" Ichigo les dijo, para asombro de la maga albina, el cuerpo de Ichigo fue envuelto por lo que parecía fuego azul, poco a poco ese fuego cubrió todo el cuerpo de Ichigo desapareciéndolo de la vista de las dos mujeres, cuando la energía se calmó, Ichigo ahora estaba vestido con otro atuendo, Ichigo usa su _Shihakushō_ negro estándar, pero con algunos cambios notables: Presenta dos placas blancas que se cruzan desde los hombros por el pecho en forma de X, que utiliza para portar ambas espadas del _Shikai_ , la más grande a la espalda y la más pequeña en la cintura, mientras que la placa sobre el hombro izquierdo se extiende cubriéndolo a modo de armadura, presentando tres secciones. Además, atado a su cintura y cubriendo su cinturón o _Sash_ lleva un manto blanco con manchas negras, muy similar al _Haori_ de los Capitanes, el adolescente peli naranja miro a sus dos reinas antes de saltar por la ventana asía el exterior, las dos mujeres se quedaron mirando la figura del adolescente alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche

-"wow… el realmente es otra cosa" syndra comento con asombro, ella sabía que él era poderoso pero el sentimiento que sintió cuando vio su forma shinigami fue algo único, dios de la muerte lo describía perfectamente, ese nivel de poder junto al aura divina que lo rodeaba, era algo increíble

-"si" fue la respuesta simple de Tier " _su aura cambio desde que se implanto el Sacred Gear, debe ser por la presencia del alama rey_ " ella pensó de forma analítica la nueva sensación que desprendía Ichigo

 **-calles de la ciudad de kuoh-**

El adolescente peli naranja viajaba a una gran velocidad por el aire de la ciudad, sus ojos escaneaban toda la zona que entraba en su línea de visión, por alguna extraña razón sus pies se movían por si solos asía su destino desconocido, poco a poco logro ver lo que parecía una iglesia abandonada, la extraña sensación provenía de ese lugar, el shinigami sustituto desacelero su andar para no ser percibido, una extraña barrera rodeaba el lugar para alejar los ojos curiosos pero eso no iba a impedir que él se acercara a ese lugar, Ichigo se detuvo en uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban el lugar, había sonidos de lucha en el interior, algunos gritos de dolor, el sonido de ruptura de algo, sus oídos captaron el sonido de una la lucha no muy lejos de su posición, a juzgar por el nivel de energía, las personas que estaban luchando allí eran las más poderosas del lugar, con un paso flash el adolescente peli naranja se movió asía ese sitio

Al llegar vio a tres personas con alas negras, un hombre y dos mujeres o mejor dicho una mujer y una niña, el hombre vestía una gabardina gris con un sombrero, la mujer llevaba una falda muy corta de color violeta con varias aberturas a los lados, dejando ver bastante de su piel, también tenía una chaqueta del mismo color y un gran escote, la niña llevaba lo que parecía un vestido de loli gótica, ellos se estaban enfrentando a un dúo de adolescentes bien dotadas, una de ellas tenía el cabello de color rojo y llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme escolar, mientras que la otra tenía el cabello negro y llevaba el atuendo clásico de una sacerdotisa, ellos parecían estar burlándose de algo, aunque Ichigo no escuchaba bien, ya que su posición lejos del conflicto central no se lo permitía, la energía más alta era la de la muchacha pelirroja, tendría el nivel de un bajo teniente o un alto tercer asiento pero parecía tener un gran reserva de poder, la adolescente sacerdotisa era la otra con más poder en el lugar, los tres ángeles caídos crearon una especie de lanza de energía, fue algo que le recordó a la capacidad de los Quincy para crear armas de reishi

Ichigo estaba tan absorto mientras trataba de analizaba la situación que casi no se percató del cambio drástico de la dirección de la pelea, la muchacha pelirroja aumento drásticamente su poder y lanzo un ataque asía el trio de ángel caídos que se quedaron congelados en el lugar, el mundo parecía ir en cámara lenta desde la perspectiva de Ichigo, su cuerpo otra vez actuó por voluntad propia, era su instinto después de todo no podía negarlo, sus pies se presionaron con fuerza contra el tronco del árbol, reuniendo un poco de poder en sus músculos, Ichigo se lanzó en dirección del ataque, el peli naranja uso demasiada energía por lo que solo pudo sacar a la mujer de cabello azul fuera del camino, la colisión que se produjo cuando Ichigo saco fuera del camino del ataque a la ángel caído hizo que ella perdiera la conciencia, el shinigami sustituto se detuvo varios metros después del lugar donde se encontraban luchando, Ichigo miro por encima de su hombro así las dos muchachas, ni siquiera parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido, el adolescente peli naranja frunció el ceño con decepción al darse cuenta que los otros dos ángeles caídos habían sido eliminados sin dejar rastro

-"una vida es mejor que nada" él murmuro mientras dejaba a la mujer recostada contra un árbol "debe ser bastante concentrada la energía para poder destruir algo sin dejar rastro… me recuerda a mi getsuga tenshou en bankai" pensó en voz alta, el giro asía el lugar donde estaban las adolescentes solo para no encontrar nada, a juzgar por sus energía se dirigían al interior de la iglesia, el adolescente peli naranja miro asía la ángel caído inconsciente antes de suspirar "supongo que si ya llegue a este punto no puedo dar marcha atrás" él suspiro antes de caminar rumbo a la iglesia

La iglesia parecía estar abandonada pero parecía que alguien se había preocupado por mantenerla algo limpia, aunque los restos de la lucha terminaron por dejarla en pésimo estado, algunas personas inconscientes con heridas no muy graves pero muy dolorosas, algunos no corrieron con tanta suerte, Ichigo camino por los pasillos de la iglesia siguiendo al energía de las dos adolescentes, algo que le resulto fácil, ya que ellas no parecían preocupadas por esconderla de todos modos, Ichigo cruzo por una habitación donde parecía que se había llevado a cabo algún ritual, el adolescente peli naranja subió unas escaleras hasta los pisos superiores, los ruidos de la lucha a esta altura se habían apagado por completo, suprimiendo su raiatsu al nivel minino, Ichigo se empezó amover por las sombras como su Yoruichi le había enseñado, no tardo en llagar al cuarto donde se encontraban las dos muchachas y otros más, una niña de pelo blanco, un rubio con cara de chico lindo, un adolescente de pelo marrón, una adolescente de pelo negro y una muchacha de cabellera rubia que estaba acostada sobre una banca, a juzgar por su fuerza vital ella ya estaba en el umbral de la muerte, faltaría poco para que la cadena del destino se rompa y cualquier intento de sanarla se perderían, a excepción de Orihime que podía traer a la vida a los muertos pero eso no venía al caso

Ichigo se quedó en las sombras mirando la escena trascurrir delante de él, tenía que entender lo que estaba pasando antes de actuar, al parecer la ángel caído de cabellera negra tenía algo planeado junto a los otros ángeles caídos y exorcistas pero fallo, la pelirroja también comento que ella había perdido por confiarse demasiado, que el muchacho de pelo marrón tenía un poderoso Sacred Gear, un Longino, el guante carmesí del emperador dragón, algo que sorprendió a la ángel caído, al parecer era famoso ese Sacred Gear, la adolescente pelirroja alago al muchacho del Longino por su victoria contra el ángel caído, Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando la pelirroja decidió matar a la ángel caído de pelo negro, la muchacha de pelo negro trato de defender sus actos pero no tuvieron ningún cambio en la decisión de la pelirroja, en un intento desesperado por salvarse ella recurrió al muchacho de pelo marrón, al parecer ellos tenían una historia en común, aunque sus ruegos desesperados no tuvieron efecto, ya que el muchacho le dio el visto bueno a la pelirroja, la chica de cabello rojo que parecía ser el líder de ellos dijo unas palabras mientras cargaba una gran cantidad de poder destructivo, ella lo lanzo contra la ángel caído fue en ese momento que Ichigo actuó

Con un paso flash, Ichigo se movió a grandes velocidades, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando usaba esa técnica, solo necesito un paso para llegar y sacar a la ángel caído de la línea de fuego, el adolescente peli naranja se detuvo en un rincón del cuarto con la muchacha inconsciente sobre su hombro, el shock la debía haber dejado fuera de combate, aunque su aparición sorprendió sumamente a los otros adolescentes, quienes lo miraban con los ojos abiertos en shock, más aún porque tenía a la ángel caído sobre su hombro fuera de peligro, Ichigo soltó un largo suspiro que también sirvió para sacar de su sorpresa a los otros

-"¿Quién eres?" la muchacha pelirroja le pregunto con autoridad, Ichigo solo resoplo, aunque no podía verse muy bien su rostro ya que se mantenía en oculto por la oscuridad

-"no te enseñaron modales, para preguntarle a alguien su nombre, primero debes presentarte" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo con desdén, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa antes de volver a su actitud normal

-"mi nombre es Rias Gremory, ella es mi reina Akeno Himejima" la muchacha vestida de sacerdotisa se inclinó cortésmente "él es mi caballero, Kiba Yuuto" la pelirroja señalo al muchacho rubio, quien se mantuvo en guardia sin dejar de observar a Ichigo "ella es mi torre, Koneko Toujou" Rias señalo a la niña de pelo blanco, quien se mantuvo indiferente "y por ultimo él es mi peón, Issei Hyoudou" el muchacho de pelo marrón todavía seguía mirando fijamente a Ichigo con los ojos abiertos "todos somos demonios, bien ahora es tu turno de presentarte" Rias le dijo

-"Ichigo, kurosaki Ichigo" el adolescente peli naranja respondió sin mucha importancia

-"bien, ahora ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Eres amigo del ángel caído Raynare? ¿Qué eres? Porque tú no eres un ángel caído, tampoco un demonio, ni un ángel" la pelirroja le pregunto con seriedad, ella levanto su poder en un intento de intimidar al shinigami sustituto quien no se inmuto en lo más mínimo

-"la verdad no la conozco" Ichigo señalo a la mujer inconsciente en su hombro "que hago aquí ni yo lo sé" él se encogió de hombros con desgano "y con respecto a lo que soy no es de tu incumbencia saberlo" le respondió con indiferencia, lo cual enojo un poco a la pelirroja

-"entonces te ordeno que me digas que eres" el poder de Rias aumento drásticamente tratando de imponer autoridad, Ichigo simplemente se burló de su intento de intimidarlo

-"lo siento, chica roja pero no tengo la obligación de responderte esa pregunta, es más no tengo la obligación de responderte ninguna pregunta, podrías decir que lo hice por cortesía" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de burla, las mejillas de Rias se sonrojaron del enojo que estaba sintiendo, ella decidió calmarse por el bien de la situación

-"entonces dices ¿qué vienes y la salvas solo por un capricho?" Rias le pregunto

-"se podría decir que si, esa es la razón de mis actos" Ichigo comento "una razón egoísta por un motivo no tan egoísta"

-"¿entonces este asunto no te afecta en lo más mínimo?" la pelirroja le pregunto, Ichigo simplemente negó con la cabeza "ya veo, creo que sería mejor si la dejas y te vas, nosotros culminaríamos con nuestro trabajo y tú no te verías involucrado en ese problema, ella no es una persona buena, engaño y manipulo a varias personas, también se encargó de asesinar a otras, ella se buscó su propia muerte" la demonio pelirroja le dijo, Ichigo suspiro pesadamente mientras se pasaba la mano libre por su cabello desordenado

-"sabes, he estado observando lo que sucedía para poder entender mejor la situación, pero igual decidí ponerme del lado de la vida esta vez" Ichigo le respondió

-"si has visto lo que sucedió, entonces deberías con más razón dejarla" rias le dijo en un intento de convencer al shinigami

-"ya te lo he dicho, decidí ponerme del lado de la vida esta vez, ella parecía muy desesperada por mantenerse con vida, cuando todos la abandonaron para su muerte decidí que sería yo quien le daría otra oportunidad… diría que es por capricho pero también sería en parte mentira, todo va un poco más profundo, talvez subconscientemente lo vea como una redención, ya me canse de verle la cara a la muerte y seguir caminando, si tengo la posibilidad de salvar una vida lo haré" Ichigo le dijo con honestidad, su tono era calmado y sereno a pesar de ser superado en numero, Issei desvió la mirada después de escuchar las palabras del peli naranja

-"ya veo, un acto noble, pero no puedo permitir que alguien como ella ande libre" rías le dijo con seriedad, ella le dio una mirada de reojo al chico rubio, quien asintió a la orden implícita, Yuuto utilizando su velocidad mejorada se lanzó contra el adolescente peli naranja, los labios de Ichigo se curvaron con disgusto por los acontecimientos, Yuuto pensó que podía tomar por sorpresa a Ichigo con su velocidad pero cuando sintió algo retener el cuello de su camisa se congelo, detrás de él estaba Ichigo sosteniendo el cuello de su camisa lo cual le impidió avanzar, Kiba vio por primera vez el rostro de Ichigo, tenía una mueca serena mientras miraba asía rías, los ojos azules de Kiba se abrieron en completo shock ante lo sucedido

-" _no lo vi… no, ni siquiera me di cuenta que se había movido hasta que lo vi detrás mío sujetándome, estoy seguro de no haberle sacado los ojos de encima pero no lo vi venir_ " Yuuto pensó en incredulidad pura por lo sucedido, el caballero rubio de Rias trago seco " _su velocidad no es simplemente monstruosa, es más que eso… está en un nivel completamente diferente_ " el muchacho rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el agarre en el cuello de su camisa apretarse, antes que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa por salir del agarre de Ichigo, su cuerpo fue arrojado a una velocidad increíble asía el grupo de Rias, Yuuto se estrelló contra la pared detrás de donde se encontraban sus compañeros, el golpe destruyo por completo la pared y lo dejo inconsciente

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron de un tamaño astronómico al ver lo que sucedió, un momento Yuuto cargaba contra el shinigami sustituto, al otro se encontraba inconsciente detrás de ellos, inconscientemente todos comenzaron a sudar nerviosos ante la situación, sus ojos miraron fijamente la figura del peli naranja, aunque todavía tenía su rostro oculto por las sombras del lugar, lo cual los molestaba un poco

-"tch… supongo que si los problemas no me buscan, yo los busco" Ichigo comento con cierto fastidio "escucha chica roja, no quiero problemas pero no voy a dejar que la mates, ya cumpliste tu objetivo, no hay necesidad de derramar más sangre" Ichigo saco un pequeño cilindro violeta de entre sus ropas " _supongo que tener los artefactos de Urahara conmigo no fue una mala idea_ " el peli naranja pensó con cierto humor, Rias y su nobleza miraron con curiosidad y temor las acciones del peli naranja… excepto Akeno quien había despertado un profundo interés por saber más acerca de Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto acciono el cilindro y un gas salió del artefacto, para asombro de todos, la mano de Ichigo comenzó a cambiar de color a uno verdoso como si fuera una planta, 6 postes de madera del mismo color que el brazo transformado de Ichigo salieron de la tierra y los rodearon, los ojos de todos se quedaron en shock ante lo que vieron, Ichigo acerco su mano en el pecho de Raynare y como por arte de magia un agujero negro aprecio en ese lugar, el adolescente peli naranja metió su mano y saco una en el agujero y saco una esfera de color verde brillante "ten, esto le pertenece a ella, dásela pronto, no tiene mucho tiempo" Ichigo le lanzo al esfera a rías, quien podría decir que era la primera vez en su vida que estaba tan sorprendida, su mano volvió al color natural, los postes desaparecieron y el agujero ce cerro como si nunca hubiera existido, incluso la energía vital de Raynare seguía siendo la misma

-"¿cómo es posible que hayas extraído el Sacred Gear sin matar al usuario?" rías le pregunto con curiosidad evidente en su voz, Ichigo negó con al cabeza en respuesta

-"es un secreto… pero te puedo decir que por arte de magia no es, espero que esta sea la última vez que nos vemos chica roja y sus amigos, pídele disculpas al chico bonito de mi parte, talvez me excedí un poco… no creo haber utilizado tanta fuerza como para hacerle daño" Ichigo le respondió, el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a caminar asía la salida de la habitación

-"me llamo Rias Gremory, no chica roja" ella le dijo con molestia, el adolescente peli naranja simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras seguía caminando asía la salida, el adolescente peli naranja se detuvo en seco, sorprendiendo levemente a los demonios,

-"ese uniforme que tienen ¿es de la academia kouh?" él les pregunto con cierta ansiedad, las adolescentes fueron un poco confundido por su pregunta

-"si, estos uniformes pertenecen a la academia kouh ¿Cuál es la razón de su pregunta?" Akeno le respondió antes que Rias pudiera, ella quería tener más interacción con el shinigami sustituto, el adolescente peli naranja se sujetó el puente de la nariz con irritación algo que las confundió

-"tch, parece que vamos a volver a vernos… voy a estar asistiendo a esa escuela a partir de mañana" el dio un par de pasos así adelante dejando que la luz ilumine su rostro por primera vez, las mejillas de Rias se sonrojaron levemente, Akeno también se ruborizo un poco más intenso ante la vista

-" _no se ve nada mal_ " ambas muchachas pensaron al ver por primera vez el rostro de Ichigo, no era un chico bonito como Yuuto, él era lo que se describiría como un sexy chico malo, su permanente ceño fruncido lo hacía lucir más atractivo, sus profundos ojos marrones que parecían mirar su alma, su desprolijo pelo naranja le daba un toque exótico

-"voy a estar bajo su cuidado, espero que este incidente no afecte el desarrollo normal de mi vida escolar" Ichigo les pidió en tono suave

-"ara ara, no te preocupes Kurosaki-san, mientras no causes problemas a Rias-sama no hay necesidad de tomar medidas contra ti" la muchacha vestida de sacerdotisa le respondió de manera amistosa, Ichigo se froto la nuca con una sonrisa amistosa

-"voy a tratar de no ocasionarles problemas, Akeno, llámame Ichigo, no soy del tipo que use los honoríficos" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo a la muchacha vestida de sacerdotisa "bueno, si me disculpan Akeno, chica roja, amigos de la chica roja, me voy… mañana tengo que empezar las clases" el shinigami les dijo

-"hey… ¿Por qué eres educado con ella?" Rias le recrimino al peli naranja

-"ella fue amable conmigo" Ichigo le respondió casualmente

-"yo también fui amable" ella replico con fastidio

-"intentaste intimidarme con tu poder, me atacaste y fuiste mal educada al principio" Ichigo le dijo, una sonrisa divertida empezó a aparecerle en la cara del adolescente peli naranja al ver como ella inflaba las mejillas con mala cara , seguramente esto era lo que sentía Yoruichi al burlarse de él "jajaja, no te enfades, es algo divertido verte enfadar… supongo que nos vemos mañana, Rias" antes que ella pudiera decir algo, él había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, la demonio pelirroja resoplo con las mejillas ligeramente rojas

-" _¿Por qué se sintió bien escucharlo decir mi nombre?"_ Rias pensó algo confundida por la rara sensación que cruzo su cuerpo cuando él lo dijo

-"buchou, ¿quién era él?" el muchacho de cabellera marrón le pregunto con algo de temor

-"no lo sé pero planeo averiguarlo, todo" ella le respondió sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde Ichigo había estado parado, los ojos Issei se agrandaron por un instante antes de bajar la mirada "pero por ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que hacer, vamos a salvar a Asia"

 **-calles de la ciudad Kuoh-**

Ichigo iba usando shumpo por los tejados de la casa, dos ángeles caídos sobre sus hombros como si fueran bolsas de papa, el viento levantaba un poco de la falda de Raynare para gran vergüenza de Ichigo pero no podía bajar su ritmo, necesitaba volver a su casa lo más rápido posible

-"tch… odia cuando cara de cabra tiene razón" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, el suspiro con resignación "bueno, lo que venga vendrá" sus pies tocaron por una menos de medio segundo el techo de una casa antes de desaparecer y volver a aparecer en otro tejado distante, este proceso ocurrió en varias ocasiones asía su casa, aunque no quería ir porque sabía que habría quejas sobre sus actos humanitarios

* * *

y así comienza la historia, digo comienza porque seria el comieno de la verdadera hstoria, pero debo aclarar que el primer capitulo lo voy a publicar despues de haber avanzado una buena cantidad con mi otro fic, la caida de kuroinu, igual quiero escuchar lo que piensan, de esa forma veo como dirigire hasta la proxima... ha tambien, estos dos capitulos van a ser los más largos los otros probablemente sean d mil palabras por capitulo, que es un buen numero, y es más facil actualizar con regularidad de esa manera...

ha me olvide de aclarar, la apariencia de Raynare es igual que en el manga... osea no hay equipo bondage, sinceramente creo que es mejor así, en el anime arruinan un poco la escencia de la imagaen de ella


	3. capitulo 1 (posta)

Hola compañeros y comapñeras... si es que las hay, auqi le s traigo el primer cap del fic

me di cuenta de que cometi un horror ortografico por escribir apurado al final del prologo, los capitulos serna de 8 mil palabras, no de mil, mil son muy pocas palabras, nisiquiera da para remojarse los labios de la imaginacion, agradesco muchos sus coemntarios, de verdad me motivana para continuar escribiendo, voy a tratar de responder a todas sus cuestiones y preguntas

acalracion: no soy dueño de bleach, ni de High school dxd, cada quien tiene su respectivo dueño y/o autor, com osiempre les pido dejen su comentario, se agardece, si quieren tirarme cualquier dato util se los agradeceria

comenten :)

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en un sofá con todos los habitantes de la casa rodeándolo como si fuera el acusado de algún crimen, las dos mujeres caídas estaban acostadas en otro mientras recibían un tratamiento de primeros auxilios de Orihime, aunque no los necesitaran, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro con fastidio, desde que había llegado con las dos mujeres había sido objeto de queja, aunque en realidad solo eran Bambietta, Syndra, Nemu y Candice, el resto solo miraba la escena

-"hey ya les dije que lo sentía, además no las podía dejar ahí en medio de los escombros de la batalla no sería apropiado de mi parte" Ichigo se quejó con fastidio, ya estaba cansado de estar sentado en el banquillo del culpable

-"en primer lugar no entiendo ni por qué fuiste a meterte en problemas que ni eran tuyos, además trajiste a dos perras contigo" Bambietta le replico con enojo, Ichigo se agarró el puente de la nariz con irritación "porque no simplemente las dejaste tiradas en un callejón" la Quincy explosiva le dijo, ella golpeaba el pie repetidamente en el suelo mostrando su fastidio

-"como si pudiera hacer eso, que clase de basura haría eso" Ichigo él dijo con molestia, las miradas de las personas cambiaban de Ichigo a Bambietta

-"yo lo haría sin ningún problema" Candice comento "pero seguramente lo que tu pensaste era en cosas pervertidas cuando las salvaste" ella comento con una sonrisa indulgente, Ichigo se sonrojo con fuerza y le dio una mirada de muerte

-"claro que no idiota" él le replico con enojo, la Quincy eléctrica simplemente le dio una mirada de desconfianza

-"te avergonzaste, es porque sabes que si lo pensaste, seguramente imaginaste que ellas estarían tan agradecidas que quisieran entregarse a ti como esclavas sexuales" Candice le dijo con tono burlón, el sonrojo de Ichigo se incremente ante sus palabras "jaja, es tan fácil burlarse de ti, sabes que si no mejoras en eso, serás el objeto de burlas de todas las mujeres"

-"cállate, siempre diciendo tonterías" el shinigami le dijo con disgusto, la Quincy eléctrica le dio una sonrisa descarada pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Bambietta volvió a hablar

-"si cállate, te estas desviando del tema, además si él quisiera follar como conejo no necesita buscar otras perras" la Quincy explosiva replico con molestia, casi todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella tras esas palabras "¿Qué?" ella dijo exasperada

-"según lo entendimos acabas de decir que no te molestaría ser una muñeca para satisfacer el deseo sexual de Ichigo-sama" Nemu le dijo con su típico tono monótono, la cara de Bambietta se volvió de un rojo intenso

-"como si quisiera, mejor me voy esto es una pérdida de tiempo, además Ichigo tiene escuela temprano mañana" ella dijo antes de irse refunfuñando sobre idiotas peli naranjas, Ichigo suspiro de alivio al ver a la mujer Quincy alejarse a su habitación todavía con el rostro rojo

-"no piensas que esto ha quedado así, todavía hay mucho que hablar" syndra le dijo antes de irse levitando asía su dormitorio, el adolescente peli naranja se froto la nuca con fastidio "pero mañana tienes clases así que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión" la maga albina le dijo por encima del hombro, varias personas siguieron su ejemplo, Chad le dio un gesto antes de retirarse, Ichigo le devolvió el gesto

-"Orihime deberías ir a descansar tú también, mañana tienes clases al igual que nosotros, además de que usaste tus poderes" Ichigo le dijo a la muchacha de cabello anaranjado, la mujer con poderes de sanación asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-"bien Ichigo pero tú también debes ir a dormir, no te olvides la última vez que…" fue en ese momento que Ichigo dejo de escuchar lo que ella decía, el shinigami no negaría que Orihime le agradaba mucho pero tendía a divagar de forma frecuente "y los hombrecitos verdes iniciaron la guerra, entonces tu debiste ir a luchar contra ellos" Orihime le dijo mientras hacía gestos exagerados sobre una persona luchando contra algo invisible, algo que provoco que apareciera una sonrisa en la cara del adolescente peli naranja, Orihime al ver su sonrisa sonrió cálidamente antes de despedirse y retirarse a su dormitorio

-"buenas noches Orihime" Ichigo le dijo, la muchacha peli naranja se detuvo antes de voltearse con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja

-"buenas noches Ichigo" ella le dijo cálidamente antes de irse rápidamente con un gran sonrojo en su cara, el shinigami negó con diversión las acciones de la chica sanadora

-"es un poco molesto sentirse ignorada" una voz lo saco de su trance, Ichigo se dio vuelta para ver a la Quincy eléctrica parada detrás de él, la mujer de cabello rubio verdoso le dio la espalda con una mueca de molestia "estabas muy cariñoso con Orihime" ella comento con cierto tono de molestia, Ichigo parpadeo confuso por sus palabras

-"puede ser que ¿estas celosa?" él le pregunto con un poco de diversión en su voz, Candice se tropezó por un momento antes de mirarlo con molestia

-"¿por qué tendría que estar celosa?, solo porque te comportas todo dulzón con otra chica" ella le respondió con sarcasmo "pensé que por ser tu primera vez iba a ser alguien más especial" Candice le dijo con enfado

-"teóricamente lo que hiciste sería una violación" Ichigo le dijo con tono burlón, la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso le dio una mirada de muerte

-"hablas como si tú te hubieras negado pero los dos sabemos que no fue así, mi vientre todavía recuerda cuantas veces lo llenaste" una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de Candice "todavía me duelen un poco las caderas de aquella vez, aunque decías ser virgen tus movimientos decían lo contrario" ella se acercó a Ichigo y poso una mano en su pecho "me siento algo vacía allí abajo, tal vez puedas compensar tu falta de amabilidad con tu gran paquete de agradecimiento" Candice lentamente descendió su mano por el abdomen del peli naranja asía su entrepierna

-"yo también estoy aquí" una voz dijo de forma monótona, las dos personas saltaron de su lugar ante el comentario, Ichigo y Candice dirigieron su mirada a Nemu quien los observaba inexpresiva, la Quincy eléctrica frunció el ceño con enfado por la interrupción "ya te había dicho que conservare lo que le queda de pureza a Ichigo hasta su mayoría de edad" ella le dijo a la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso, Candice le dio una mueca de fastidio antes de irse así el segundo piso, Nemu se inclinó en forma de saludo y se retiró, el adolescente peli naranja se dejó caer en un sofá y suspiro pesadamente

-"todos los hombres sueñan con estar rodeados de mujeres pero es un verdadero fastidio, si todo fuera deredere con ellas sería más fácil" Ichigo se quejó con molestia "yo nunca quise estar rodeado de chicas ¿entonces porque lo estoy?" Ichigo miro asía los sillones donde estaban las mujeres ángeles caídos, sinceramente no quería tener que involucrándose más en este asunto, el cuerpo de la mujer de cabello azul moviéndose le alerto que se estaba despertando, el shinigami se sentó en el sofá y las observo

Kalawarner se movió de lado a lado mientras salía de su inconciencia, su cuerpo se sentía muy adormecido lo cual era muy raro para ella, la mujer caída esperaba no sentir nada o algo por el estilo, ya que lo último que recordaba era el ataque del demonio Gremory por todo su campo de visión, ella se levantó exaltada ante el recuerdo, sus ojos miraron con ansiedad todo su entorno, ella se detuvo cuando conecto su mirada con la del peli naranja, los dos se quedaron en silencio observándose fijamente, Kalawarner no sabía cómo reaccionar, podría entrar en batalla con un desconocido el cual su nivel era desconocido, aunque ella dudaba de su curso de acción se mantuvo alerta por si sucedía algo

-"yo, al fin te despiertas, me estaba cansado de esperar" Ichigo la saludo de manera casual, Kalawarner se mantuvo en silencio, sus ojos dorados no salieron de encima de él, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro mientras se pasó una mano por el pelo "no soy tu enemigo, si lo fuera no te hubiera salvado del ataque, relájate" el shinigami le dio una sonrisa amigable "mi nombre es Ichigo, kurosaki Ichigo" él se presentó, Kalawarner se mantuvo alerta de todos modos lo cual lo hizo suspirar con decepción "pregunta si tienes dudas, tu amiga se despertara dentro de poco" Ichigo le dijo mientras señalaba asía el sofá al lado de ella, Kalawarner miro en esa dirección y efectivamente vio a Raynare recostada allí, lo cual le permitió relajarse un poco

-"¿Dónde estoy?" la primera pregunta que salió de su boca, Ichigo negó con un poco de diversión, el había pensado que ella preguntaría eso primero

-"estas en mi casa, es un lugar seguro no te preocupes" el shinigami le respondió, la mujer caída comenzó a analizar el entorno, era una gran casa y bien adornada, parecía que era de una familia de buena posición, otra cosa que llamo su atención era la gran cantidad de energías poderosas en el lugar, pero definitivamente se mantenían en lo mínimo, especialmente el adolescente peli naranja delante de ella

-"¿Por qué nos salvaste? ¿Qué paso con los otros? ¿A qué grupo perteneces?" ella le pregunto con rapidez, el shinigami levanto sus manos en un gesto de defensa

-"tranquila… más despacio, no soy google" Ichigo le dijo "a que grupo pertenezco es secreto por ahora pero te puedo decir que no soy parte de las tres facciones ni estoy aliado con ninguna" la mirada del adolescente decayó antes de responder "son las únicas que pude salvar, creo que algunos ex corsitas escaparon con vida pero los otros caídos que estaban contigo no lograron sobrevivir al ataque" los ojos de Kalawarner se abrieron ante eso, su mirada cayo en el suelo con un poco de tristeza, ella no mentiría diciendo que eran el grupo más unido y amigable entre sí pero eran las personas más cercanas que tenía dentro de la organización de ángeles caídos "no necesito una razón para salvarlas, se lo que hicieron pero las salve de todas formas, esto es una segunda oportunidad ¿lo recuerdas, no?, estabas prácticamente muerte antes de que te salvara, hubieras corrido la misma suerte que tus otros dos compañeros, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, no desperdicies tu segunda oportunidad ¿entendieron?" Kalawarner fue un poco confusa por su pregunta en plural pero rápidamente entendió cuando escucho hablar a Raynare

-"ya veo" la caída de pelo negro hablo, Raynare se levantó del sillón y se puso en posición de plegaria con la cabeza pegada al suelo, Kalawarner miro con sorpresa la acción de su compañera "te estoy sumamente agradecida" ella le dijo, su voz comenzó a sonar quebrada por las ganas de llorar, algo que sorprendió a Ichigo y Kalawarner "gracias por salvarme… gracias" ella miro al peli naranja, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas en gran medida "si hay cualquier cosa que quieras hacer conmigo… hazlo" ella le dijo, aunque parecía ser seria tenía una gran angustia por decir eso, ella esperaba que el aceptara como cualquier hombre haría, cuando sintió la mano del peli naranja posarse sobre su cabeza ella sabía lo que vendría después, pero en su lugar sintió dolor cuando él le dio un coscorrón, ella lo miro con confusión

-"no digas idioteces, tonta" Ichigo la reprendió con un poco de molestia "no te salva para poder tomar ventaja de ti, no soy una escoria que haría eso, y no vuelvas a pensar en algo por el estilo" él le dijo con seriedad, Raynare lo miro con sorpresa por sus palabras, ella nunca hubiera esperado ese comportamiento de un hombre, Kalawarner también lo miraba con sorpresa, ella solo conocía a hombres pervertidos llenos de deseos sexuales que aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para llevarla a la cama

-"haaa… estoy cansado, fue un día agotador" Ichigo se quejó mientras se frotaba la nuca "pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran si así lo desean pero si quieren irse, solo les pido que sea mañana para que las cosas se calmen" el shinigami les ofreció, las dos caídas compartieron un par de palabras entre si

-"tomaremos tu oferta si eso no te causa problemas" Kalawarner hablo, Ichigo les ofreció un gesto amistoso

-"claro, no se los hubiera ofrecido si me resultara una molestia" Ichigo les dijo con un encogimiento de hombros "síganme les mostrare donde pueden quedarse" el adolescente peli naranja se levantó y comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala de estar, las dos mujeres lo siguieron, ellas fueron mirando la apariencia de la gran casa, era un bonito lugar, grande y agradable, los tres subieron al segundo piso donde ellas miraron con curiosidad la gran cantidad de habitaciones y nombres sobre ellas, lo curioso era que la mayoría era de mujeres, llegaron a un cuarto que no tenía nombre, al entrar vieron que estaba amueblado con dos camas y varios objetos decorativos, en definitiva era un bonito cuarto listo para ser ocupado "dormirán aquí por hoy… si quieren claro que pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran" Ichigo les dijo con un gesto amistoso "nos vemos mañana, buenas noches" él les dijo mientras salía de la habitación, las dos mujeres caídas lo miraron retirarse antes de comenzar a investigar la habitación

-"Raynare ¿Qué crees sobre esto?" Kalawarner le pregunto mientras revisaba debajo de la cama, la otra ángel caído se detuvo de revisar los estantes

-"no creo que sea malo, es cierto que literalmente estábamos muertas si no fuera por él, después de todo ella era la princesa carmesí de la destrucción" Raynare se sentó sobre su cama y abrazo sus rodillas "si no fuera por él en este momento seriamos solo ceniza, siento que mi vida ahora le pertenece aunque él no la quiera, cuando fuimos expulsadas del cielo y nos volvimos ángeles impuros, perdimos el amor que dios nos daba y me sentía perdida, entonces decidí que le brindaría mi amor a Azazel y él me lo devolvería pero nunca fue así, él parecía más interesado por los Sacred Gear y follarse a mujeres de tetas grandes, aunque eso pasara siempre mantuve la esperanza que él me daría el amor que perdimos" la mujer caída de cabello negro toco su pecho con la mano izquierda "cuando estaba cerca de Ichigo sentí como si estuviera cerca de dios, él tenía una sensación parecida, sentía que estaba protegida si me quedaba más cerca de él ¿lo has sentido?" Raynare le dijo a su compañera, la caída de cabello azul que se había acostado mientras Raynare hablaba

-"si, lo sentí, tenía una sensación de divinidad en su aura, como si fuera un dios de algún tipo ¿no es extraño?" ella le respondió con un largo suspiro "él es un enigma ¿estás dispuesto a descubrirlo?"

-"si… te le dije no, siento que mi vida le pertenece a él ahora, es raro tener una sensación así" la caída de pelo negro comento mientras miraba al techo con lejanía

-"bien, parece que nos quedaremos por aquí" Kalawarner comento mientras se comenzaba desprender su chaqueta violeta para tener un poco más de comodidad, Raynare la miro con curiosidad por sus palabras

-"yo sé porque me quiero quedar ¿pero tú?" ella le pregunto con una ceja levantada, Kalawarner le dio una sonrisa condescendiente

-"no es obvio, me quedare con mi única compañera, además no eres la única que tiene ese sentimiento pero no siento que le deba la vida, más bien unas cuantas noches de sexo salvaje" la caída de pelo azul le respondió con una sonrisa divertida, su compañera simplemente la miro en blanco por su declaración "¿Qué? No me digas que no notaste que estaba condenadamente sexy" Raynare se sonrojo ligeramente por eso, lo cual provoco una pequeña risa de diversión de Kalawarner "además si actitud de chico amable y puro, apuesto que en la cama es una bestia" la ángel caída de ojos dorados suspiro alegremente "no suena mal comenzar devuelta"

-"concuerdo contigo esta vez, se podría decir que volvimos a nacer" Raynare comento

-"pero decir eso no implica también que Ichigo sea como nuestra madre o algo parecido" Kalawarner le dijo con una sonrisa divertida "pero no me importa, de todos modos pienso por lo menos sacarle el jugo blanco una vez" ella dijo con una sonrisa pervertida, Raynare miraba a sus pies con un sonrojo ligero "vamos no te hagas la santa conmigo, sé que no eres virgen para nada y tienes bastante experiencia en ese tema, además lo viste no ¿no? Ese cuerpo caliente, su cabello naranja brillante, su cara de chico malo, y su material…"

-"Kyaaaa, jajaja" las dos chillaron de manera fangirl antes de reír de buen humor

 **-habitación de Ichigo-**

El adolescente peli naranja había salido de la ducha y se dirigía a su cama cuando se dio cuenta de una figura que se suponía que no tenía que estar allí, cierta kitsune se regodeaba en la gran cama con sus nueve colas bailando de aquí para allá con alegría, como un niño que acaba de robar un dulce y no lo descubrieron

-"Ahri ¿no se supone que estés en tu habitación?" Ichigo le pregunto sacándola de su trance, la mujer zorro de nueve colas se voltio y lo miro con una sonrisa descarada

-"no es obvio, voy a dormir contigo, he estado en tu cuarto desde la tarde, cuando todos se reunieron en la sala de estar, yo me escabullí a tu habitación ¿no soy inteligente?" Ahri declaro con una sonrisa de victoria

-"con razón no te vi en la sala de estar" Ichigo suspiro con desdén "tu habitación no fue decorado a tu gusto, hay un montón de peluches de zorros" el shinigami peli naranja le dijo, Ahri se encogió de hombros mientras rodaba por la gran cama

-"pero no estabas tú, hemos dormido muchas veces juntos así que me acostumbre a dormir contigo" ella le respondió casualmente mientras pasaba su mano por una de sus colas de pelaje blanco "es un lugar extraño y nuevo ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo?" la kitsune le pregunto con ojos de cachorro mojado, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro en derrota

-"está bien, solo por hoy" Ichigo le dijo, la kitsune asintió mientras cruzaba sus dos de sus colas detrás de ella, haciendo suspirar al shinigami, Ichigo se acostó y Ahri rápidamente se acurruco junto a él, Ichigo dedujo que no necesitarían las sabanas ya que ella utilizo sus colas como una manta improvisada sobre ellos, el adolescente peli naranja tuvo que admitir que era una sensación agradable ser cubierto por sus colas, eran suaves y cálidas, Ichigo sudo una gota cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenía su mirada fija sobre él "¿Qué?" Ichigo le pregunto con un poco de fastidio

-"abrázame" ella prácticamente le ordeno con entusiasmo, el adolescente peli naranja la miro perplejo por su pedido "siempre lo haces cuando duermes, hazlo ahora… por favor" ella le pidió lindamente, el shinigami sustituto tuvo que retener sus ganas de abrazarla como un peluche adorable, suspirando con fastidio, Ichigo envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ahri, lo cual hizo que ella sonriera cálidamente, Ahri no fue tan sutil, ella envolvió sus brazos con fuerza sobre su torso y puso su cabeza en el pecho del adolescente peli naranja, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del peli naranja ante la acción, ella era como una niña pequeña mimada

-"buenas noches Ahri" Ichigo le dijo suavemente

-"buenas noches Ichigo" ella le respondió cariñosamente, mientras se acurrucaba más fuerte en su pecho musculoso

 **-a la mañana siguiente-**

Ahri se despertó alegremente, se estiro al igual que sus 9 colas blancas, ella palmeo la cama en búsqueda de su compañero y líder, abrió los ojos con rapidez cuando no lo encontró, sus ojos dorados comenzaron a escanear todo los alrededores en búsqueda del peli naranja, cuando no lo encontró salió disparada como un cohete fuera de la habitación, sus pequeños pies pisaron con rapidez los pasillos de la mansión kurosaki, ella bajo al primer piso en cuestión de segundos, al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta de que casi todos los integrantes de la casa estaban desayunando pero faltaban 3 personas del grupo, Ichigo, Sado y Orihime, todos los habitantes que ocupaban la gran mesa dirigieron su mirada a la exaltada kitsune

-"¿Qué sucede Ahri?" Syndra le pregunto con un poco de curiosidad

-"Ichigo no está, desapareció, anoche me acosté con él pero hoy no estaba en la cama ¿creen que nos haya abandonado?" ella le respondió alarmada por lo ocurrido, todos le dieron una mirada en blanco

-"suertuda" Candice comento mientras masticaba un pedazo de tostada

-"Ichigo-sama se fue a la escuela hace unos minutos, el quiso despertarte pero dormías como un tronco" Nemu le dijo con su típico tono monótono "regresara por la tarde… probablemente"

-"pero es un montón de tiempo, necesito verlo ahora mismo" Ahri declaro infantilmente

-"por qué mejor no te sientas y desayunas con el resto de nosotros, así el tiempo se pasara más rápido" Meninas le dijo cortésmente mientras le ofrecía un plato de tostadas

-"está bien" Ahri le respondió alegremente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías de la mesa

 **-academia kuoh- entrada principal**

Ichigo, Chad y Orihime caminaban por la calle asía la entrada de su nueva escuela, el trio camino con calma por las calles solitarias, al parecer ningún estudiante de su escuela vivía por esa área, los tres vestían el típico uniforme de kuoh pero de diferentes maneras, a Orihime le gustaba el diseño de su nuevo uniforme, aunque le disgustaba un poco que la falda era más corta de lo normal, algo lo cual Ichigo iba a discutir seriamente con las autoridades correspondientes, el shinigami peli naranja prefería su viejo uniforme éste le parecía muy ajustado, no le permitía moverse libremente, él dejo la chaqueta abierta y desprendió un par de botones dejando ver un poco de su pecho musculoso, el lazo fue oculto dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, su pantalón era algo que lo molestaba, a Ichigo le gustaba usarlos un poco más sueltos, este se sentía muy justo para su gusto

Chad no tenía tantos problemas con su uniforme, al igual que Ichigo, él llevaba su chaqueta abierta y un par de botones desprendidos, su lazo también fue colocado en uno de sus bolsillos, el gigante amable, mantenía su mirada serena de costumbre, el pequeño de grupo de camaradas se trasladó tranquilamente asía donde se suponía que estaba su nueva escuela, al llegar a una intersección vieron a los primeros estudiantes con el mismo uniforme, el trio comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que él grupo de estudiantes, los tres amigos charlaban ocasionalmente entre sí, comentando sobre cómo estaban llevando vivir en su nueva casa, aunque Chad no hablaba mucho solo compartía opiniones de pocas palabras, caminaron un par de calles más hasta que vieron un gran edificio donde todos los estudiantes con su misma escuela estaban entrando

-"parece que llegamos" Ichigo comentó con aburrimiento, Orihime asintió felizmente, Chad solo emitió un sonido de entendimiento, cuando llegaron cerca del predio de la escuela carias miradas curiosas cayeron sobre el trio, algo que fastidiaba un poco a Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja rápidamente se dio cuenta de que casi el noventa por ciento eran chicas o así, no había casi ningún chico a la vista, los pocos que habían estaban en lugares apartados mirando no muy discreto a las chicas, otra cosa que molesto a Ichigo, cuando el trio llego a la entrada casi todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, varias chicas susurraban entre sí sin apartar la mirada de ellos, varias otras solo los miraban con sonrisas picaras, otras tenían miradas soñadoras, los chicos no apartaban los ojos de Orihime, ellos tenían grandes sonrisas pervertidas, Ichigo ya estaba irritado " _les voy a dar una paliza si intentan algo raro_ " Ichigo dijo mentalmente

Los chicos caminaron con calma asía el que parecía ser el edificio principal, todavía las miradas estaban sobre ellos y seguían susurrando entre sí con emoción, varias niñas señalaban a Ichigo con miradas soñadoras, el trio logro escuchar algunos de esos comentarios

-"mira está usando nuestro uniforme, pero es la primera vez que veo que luce tan bien en alguien"

-"nunca los he visto antes, deben ser estudiantes de transferencia… en ese caso hay que agradecerle a su antigua escuela por dejarnos tener tal espécimen de hombre"

-"mira, mira, tiene el pelo naranja, se ve tan sexy con el"

-"llego alguien para destronar a Yuuto, y esté es más de mi tipo"

-"dos hombres nuevos, un sexy chico malo y un serio musculoso"

-"es hermoso… me pregunto si tiene novia, aunque parece que está muy cerca de la chica que viene con ellos"

-"los dos son hermosos, es claro que son novios… pero si no lo son, todavía tenemos oportunidad" varias risas y chillidos de tipo fangirl se escucharon tras esas palabras, Ichigo tenía un ligero sonrojo por los comentarios, Orihime estaba un poco celosa por la atención que él estaba recibiendo de la población femenina Kuoh, por otro lado también pudieron captar los comentarios de los chicos sobre Orihime

-"mira que tetas… desearía meter mi cara entre ellas"

-"un ángel de cara bonita y dos montaneas celestiales"

-"viento ayúdame a ver sus pantis, por favor"

-"no puedo esperar para pedirle su número"

-"pero puede que sea novia de ese estúpido de pelo teñido"

-"tch… como si un delincuente como ese fuera problema para mi" ya era un hecho, Ichigo encontró a la primera persona que recibiría una paliza, o mejor dicho a quienes recibirían una paliza, el adolescente peli naranja puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Orihime, en una clara acción enviándole un mensaje a los estudiantes masculinos que tuvieran las agallas para pasarse de listos

-"¿cómo puede ser que un delincuente como ese tenga una novia como ella?"

-"debe ser por su pelo teñido de naranja"

-"su puta madre tiene el pelo teñido, el mío es natural, imbéciles" Ichigo les grito con irritación por sus comentarios, los dos adolescentes que estaban hablando se congelaron con temor cuando Ichigo les dirigió una mirada de muerte "Tch… cobardes" el shinigami sustituto escupió con disgusto

-"él es tan genial" una niña chillo con emoción desconcentrando a Ichigo de matar con la mirada a los dos muchachos

-"están todos locos en esta escuela" Ichigo le comento a sus amigos, Chad estuvo de acuerdo con él, Orihime por otro lado solo dijo que era una escuela algo animada, el trio llego a la entrada de la escuela justo en el momento que el timbre de entrar a clases sonó, Ichigo le pidió direcciones a una de las estudiantes que muy alegremente le indico como llegar a la secretaria de la escuela, por lo cual iban a llegar unos minutos tardes a su primera clase pero tenían que hacer el papeleo pertinente para poder inscribirse adecuadamente, como el timbre indico todos los estudiantes se apresuraron a entrar a sus aulas de clases, dejando vacíos los pasillos de la escuela, los tres adolecente no demoraron en llegar a la administración de la escuela

Después de firmar los papeles necesarios y todo el trámite aburrido, los tres fueron asignados a una clase, para disgusto de Ichigo los tres estaban en distintas aulas, cuando el trio llego al pasillo de los de tercer año se separaron para ir cada uno a su respectivo salón de clases, Ichigo frunció el ceño con fastidio, reconocía dos de las presiones espirituales que sentía de su salón, y no eran de las que quería ver en el corto plazo, tomándose unos segundos para analizar el ambiente, el adolescente peli naranja comenzó a escanear el perímetro, había una gran cantidad de distintas firmas espirituales de demonios en la escuela, solo había pocas que apenas llegaban a el nivel teniente, el resto no superaba el tercer asiento, así que no tendría que preocuparse por verse superado en número, podría encargarse de ellos si es necesario

Ichigo golpeo la puerta de su salón de clases, una voz femenina le dio permiso a entrar, soltando un largo suspiro para poder estar en su estado _normal_ , ajustando su ceño fruncido y su mueca de aburrimiento, Ichigo abrió la puerta del aula y entro, se colocó delante de la pizarra y miro a los integrantes del salón, fue muy sorprendido porque la totalidad de alumnos eran mujeres pero se mantuvo externamente sin cambios faciales, por otro lado no fue sorprendido cuando vio a las dos muchachas adolescentes de la noche anterior, la pelirroja lo miraba con sorpresa, por otro lado Akeno tenía una pequeña sonrisa reprimida en sus labios mientras lo miraba fijamente, el aula se quedó en silencio por un momento antes que todas las niñas comenzaran a susurrar entre ellas con emoción, la profesora después de pedir varias veces silencio decidió estrellar su mano en el escritorio atrayendo la atención sobre ella, la sensei miro a Ichigo y le indico a presentarse

-"mi nombre es Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 17 años, soy transferida de la preparatoria alta de Karakura, es mi segundo año asistiendo a tercer año, ya que el año anterior por razones de salud estuve ausente por un largo tiempo de las clases excediendo el límite de inasistencias" Ichigo les dijo como si fuera un discurso meticulosamente preestablecido, la mueca en su cara no cambio ni por un momento mientras lo decía, a pesar de eso, no impidió que las chicas lo miraron con anhelo soñador y rubores en sus caras, Ichigo mentalmente rezo para que eso fuera todo y lo mandaran sentarse pero en el caso de Ichigo está comprobado que la suerte no está de su lado, ya que la profesora dijo si había preguntas dirigidas a él, claro está que la case fue al alboroto al instante después de esas palabras, las niñas comenzaron a lanzar preguntas a diestra y siniestra

-"¿tienes novia?" fue la pregunta que más se repitió en el alboroto

-"no, no tengo" Ichigo contesto con desdén, tras lo cual hubo varios chillidos fangirl en el salón

-"¿es cierto que tu color de pelo es natural? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Puedo tocar tus músculos? ¿Quieres ir al karaoke después de la escuela? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Qué comida te gusta? ¿Quieres tener una cita? ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan? ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad contigo Ichigo-sama? ¿Quieres tener sexo? ¿Te gustan los perros? ¿Quieres ver un atardecer tomados de la mano? ¿Vives solo? ¿Tu familia sigue en Karakura?" un millón de preguntas más volaron en su dirección con rapidez, en este punto Ichigo simplemente estaba ignorando sus voces, ¿cómo podía responder si no se detenían de preguntar? La sensei al ver eso decidió calmar los ánimos de sus alumnas

-"cálmense, una a la vez, no queremos espantara al lindo nuevo chico el primer día" la sensei comento con decepción por el comportamiento de las muchachas "levanten la mano si quieren preguntarle algo" incluso antes que terminara de entonar la última silaba una mano ya estaba levantada, la profesora le cedió la palabra a la muchacha

-"¿tu familia también está en esta ciudad contigo?"

-"no, mi familia está en Karakura pero vivo con unos compañeros"

-"¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan más?"

-"no voy a mentir diciendo que me gustan así, así y así, si ciento algo por esa persona no me importa su apariencia ni su modo de ser con otras personas, mientras no me trate mal a mí no tengo problemas" Ichigo puso una de sus raras sonrisas que hizo que toda la clase se sonrojara con fuerza, incluidos ciertos demonios de pelo rojo y su reina… también la profesora

-"¿e-e-estas actualmente abierto al romance?"

-"no cero tener una respuesta a esa pregunta, puedes cerrarte al amor y terminar enamorándote igual o puedes estar buscando el amor y no encontrarlo" varios suspiros soñadores se escucharon tras esas palabras, seguido de comentarios como _es tan profundo, es un poeta, es el amor de mi vida, es un galán, etc._

-"¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?"

-"mmm… me gusta entrenar, leer libros de Shakespeare, golpear matones y pervertidos hasta que vallan por el lado correcto de la vida" Ichigo comento casualmente coso fi fuera lo más normal del mundo, un par de muchachas se desmayaron con corazones en los ojos, el par de muchachas demonios tuvieron un pensamiento similar _Issei-kun va a tener problemas_

-"cuál es tu comida preferida"

-"no sé si se podría considerar comida pero me gusta mucho el chocolate" Ichigo comento mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo, hubo varias maldiciones al 14 de febrero por estar tan lejos en el tiempo, antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta la profesora interrumpió

-"señorita Himejima creo que ya le ha hecho suficientes preguntas al señor kurosaki" Akeno frunció el ceño después del comentario de la sensei, ella todavía tenía un montón de preguntas que le gustaría que respondiera "¿alguien más desea preguntarle algo al a kurosaki-san?"

-"¿te tiñes el pelo?"

-"no, no me tiño el pelo" Ichigo respondió con cierto fastidio "es mi cabello natural, si quieren pueden verificarlo" antes de que cualquier niña pudiera pararse la profesora volvió a detenerlas

-"creo que es suficiente por hoy" la sensei se acercó y puso una mano sobre la cabellera de Ichigo y lo inspecciono "y si, sorprendentemente es real, su cabello es natural" comento con cierto asombro "ahora prosigamos con la clase, kurosaki-san por favor siéntese detrás de la señorita Gremory a la izquierda de la señorita Himejima" la sensei le indico, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro mentalmente por el lugar que le había tocado, caminando calmada mente asía su lugar bajo la atenta mirada de todas las chicas de la clase Ichigo se sentó detrás de la demonio pelirroja, Akeno le dio una sonrisa radiante como saludo, el shinigami le dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta "bien, ahora continuemos donde nos quedamos… las misiones del general…"

 **-hora del almuerzo-**

Ichigo tan pronto como había sonado el timbre del almuerzo salió disparado fuera del salón antes que cualquier chica se le acercara, sus pies se movieron a un ritmo rápido asía donde sentía la energía espiritual de sus amigos, al parecer los otros dos estaban haciendo lo mismo ya que casi se chocaron en la intersección de los pasillos, el trio se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en sus rostros

-"ja, fue una locura de primer día y todavía falta ¿es mi imaginación o solo mi clase está llena de chicas?" Ichigo les pregunto con un poco de humor, los tres amigos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo asía la salida más cercana, los otros estudiantes también comenzaron a salir de sus aulas

-"la mía también está llena de chicas" Chad comento con su tono neutro habitual

-"si todos los tercer años son compuestos de chicas, ya que la escuela era solo femenina hasta hace un par de años que se volvió mixta, por eso solo hay alumnos masculinos en primer y segundo año, sado-kun y Ichigo-kun son los únicos hombres en tercer año" Orihime les dijo con su sonrisa alegre, Ichigo puso una mano en la cabeza de la muchacha peli naranja y le desordeno levemente el cabello

-"parece que hiciste un buen trabajo buscando información" Ichigo la felicito, las mejillas de Orihime se enrojecieron ante el contacto íntimo del shinigami "supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de las altas firmas espirituales que hay en la escuela" sus dos amigos asintieron un poco más serios que antes "son demonios pero no se preocupen, no nos harán nada a menos que representemos algún problema para ellos, mientras que tengamos una vida escolar normal no veo porque tengan que meterse con nosotros" Ichigo les dijo a sus compañeros de batalla, el trio llego al patio de la academia y se puso a caminar por los alrededores de la escuela, llegaron a un lugar donde había varios árboles con sombra, eligieron uno entre el montón y se dirigieron al lugar

-"es más agradable que la escuela de Karakura ¿me pregunto qué tipos de club hay?" Orihime comento, Chad simplemente hizo un sonido compartiendo la pregunta, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros, el adolescente peli naranja se detuvo cuando algo capto su atención, Ichigo escuchó un sonido que conocía muy bien, la risa pervertida, estar tanto tiempo con Kon y Keigo le hizo memorizarse cuando estaban haciendo algo pervertido, se podría decir que ya tenía experiencia en detectar pervertidos cerca

-"vallan adelantándose, tengo asuntos que arreglar" Ichigo les dijo, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su cara, Orihime y Chad le dieron una mirada confusa pero decidieron seguir su camino, el adolescente peli naranja se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los sonidos, no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde provenían los sonidos, su ceño aumento y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara, delante de él había dos adolescentes, uno era calvo como un monje y el otro tenia lentes redondos y cabello negro, el dúo estaba mirando por un agujero en la pared, Ichigo no sabía a donde conducía ese agujero pero las risas pervertidas que estaban dando era la respuesta que necesitaba, el shinigami se acercó sigilosamente asía el dúo

-"jajaja, que tetas tiene Ayase-chan" el calvo comento con un poco de baba cayéndose de su boca

-"Ayase-chan 90-55-95" el otro estudiante con lentes comento mientras espiaba, los dos siguieron espiando sin preocuparse por su alrededor

-"¿qué creen que están haciendo?" Ichigo les pregunto con malicia, los dos estudiantes se congelaron al escuchar la voz, el dúo se dio vuelta lentamente hasta ver el rostro de enojado de Ichigo, al ver que era un hombre suspiraron de alivio como si sus problemas hubieran desaparecido

-"uff… que susto nos diste idiota" el calvo comento, un tic apareció en la ceja de Ichigo al ser llamado idiota

-"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?" volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa torcida y un aura siniestra

-"¿eres idiota o qué? Es obvio que estamos observando el maravilloso espectáculo de los pechos al desnudo" el muchacho con lentes le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Ichigo hizo una sonrisa de víbora al estilo de Gin

-"¿así que están espiando a las chicas cambiarse?" él les pregunto

-"no es lo que te dijimos idiota, que clase de…" el muchacho calvo fue interrumpido cuando el pie de Ichigo se estrelló contra su rostro haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo, su amigo de lentes miro horrorizado lo sucedido, sus lentes fueron desacomodados por lo sucedido "dime ¿hacen esto regularmente?" le pregunto, el chico de lentes comenzó a sudar balas ante la mirada del adolescente peli naranja

-"t-t-tres veces como máximo" le respondió nervioso por si recibiría el castigo del shinigami

-"¿tres veces a la semana o al mes?" le volvió a preguntar

-"t-t-tres veces al día si podemos" le respondió temeroso, el ceño de Ichigo aumento drásticamente como varias marcas de tic aparecieron en su frente, el peli naranja se sonó las manos enviándole un escalofrió al pobre muchacho

-"haaa… ya veo, por cierto, mi nombre es kurosaki Ichigo y mientras yo esté aquí, no permitiré que vuelvan a hacer cosas como esta" el chico de lentes al escuchar esas palabras recupero un poco de sus pantalones

-"no puedes impedirnos ahceeee" se quedó sin aire cuando un puño se estrelló en su estómago dejándolo en el suelo en posición fetal "maldito… eres una vergüenza para todos… los hombres… desde ahora te declaro enemigo de todos… los estudiantes masculinos de Kuoh"

-"¿he? ¿Dijiste algo?" Ichigo le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, una serie de aplausos lo saco de su pequeño trance con los pervertidos, se dio vuelta para ver a un gran grupo de mujeres vistiendo las clásicas ropas de practica de kendo, todas tenían un shinai de madera, todas las chicas lo estaban aplaudiendo con miradas de asombro, varias de ellas susurraba entre si con emoción

-"ese es el nuevo chico, los rumores dicen que está soltero y disponible para el amor"

-"¿enserio? No debe ser mentira, un chico tan genial como el de seguro tiene una novia o más de una"

-"te lo digo enserio, el mismo lo dijo hoy cuando se presentó en su clase"

-"si es verdad, ya mismo voy a pedirle el número de teléfono" varios comentarios del mismo tipo se escuadrón entre la multitud de chicas de kendo, una de ellas quien parecía ser la capitana dio un paso al frente y se inclinó con educación

-"gracias por encargarse de los pervertidos, siempre hacen lo mismo no importa cuántas palizas les demos, el trio pervertido siempre intenta espiar a las chicas de los clubes después de las practicas… aunque ahora solo hay dos" la capitán del club de kendo le dijo con gratitud

-"¿trio pervertido?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad

-"si, son el trio más pervertido de la escuela, así que se ganaron el nombre del trio pervertido, es sabido que la mayoría de los chicos que se inscribieron en la escuela fue porque había una gran cantidad de chicas y tendrían más posibilidades de ligar con alguien o varias pero el trio pervertido desde que se inscribieron fueron los que hicieron más actos desvergonzados" la capitán del club de kendo le dijo, Ichigo se sujetó el puente de la nariz con irritación "estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda de recién"

-"no hay problema, me disgustan los pervertidos… si vuelven a tener problemas con ellos llámenme, será un gusta encargarme de" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la capitana del club de kendo solo sus limito a asentir con el rostro fuertemente sonrojado, varias de las miembros del club de kendo suspiraron de manera soñadora "haa… por cierto ¿ya están las inscripciones abiertas para unirse a su club?" Ichigo le pregunto con un toque de curiosidad, la capitana se congelo ante esa pregunta ¿Cómo iba a responderle?, ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa

-"e-e-etto… el club de kendo esta solo disponible para chicas… ¡PERO no te preocupes!, ya mismo iniciaremos los trámites necesarios para que sea mixto" la capitana declaro con llamas de determinación ardiendo en sus ojos, las otras integrantes del club asintieron con pasión ante la declaración, Ichigo sudo una gota por su entusiasmo

-"b-bueno, nos vemos después… creo" el adolescente peli naranja comento mientras se alejaba a donde estaban sus amigos, las chicas miraron con anhelo la figura del peli naranja alejarse, un segundo después con una mirada asesina las chicas miraron a los dos adolescentes maltratados, quienes tragaron con temor ante su mirada, el peli naranja negó con un poco de diversión al escuchar los gritos de dolor de los dos pervertidos, no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde estaban sus amigos y parte de su título nobiliario, sacando el bento que habían comprado en la tienda veinticuatro siete cercana a su casa, el trio comenzó a almorzar tranquilamente, ignorando el hecho de que estaban siendo observados desde el antiguo edificio de la escuela

 **-club de investigación oculta-**

Cierto demonio pelirroja y su reina observaban con mirada analítica a Ichigo y su grupo, bueno Rias miraba a Ichigo de forma analítica, por otro lado Akeno lo miraba con deseo

-"¿Qué Opinas de él, Akeno?" Rias le pregunto a su reina y mejor amiga, Akeno suspiro con nostalgia antes de mirar a su líder

-"opino que ya se con quién me voy a casar" Akeno le respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisa

-"eso no, ¿Qué opinas de…?

-"ya se a lo que se refiera, no creo que él pretenda nada, creo que lo que dijo ayer es verdad, él y sus amigos parecen solo querer tener una vida normal… aunque eso es raro, ya que la mayoría de los chicos pretenden tener vidas extraordinarias llenas de emoción y adrenalina, debe haber una gran historia detrás de ellos" la reina comento mientras le servía una taza de té a la chica Gremory "aunque eso no va impedir que consiga estar en su lado bueno" agrego con una sonrisa confiada, la chica pelirroja suspiro y negó con la cabeza con un toque de humor

-"tienes razón, ayer demostró ser de gran alcance, venció a yuuto en un instante que ni siquiera pudimos ver, salvo a la mujer caída de una muerte inminente sin sufrir ningún rasguño" Rias comento al aire "tener a un aliado como él de nuestro lado sería muy beneficioso" Akeno miro de reojo a su líder

-"¿estás hablando sobre el trato con el clan Phoenix?" ella le pregunto tanteando el terreno, Rias suspiro con pesadez antes de mirar con lejanía por la ventana

-"si Akeno, el bastardo de Riser pidió para adelantar la fecha una vez más" Rias dijo con un toque de enojo filtrándose en su voz, su reina frunció el ceño ligeramente por eso, cuando Akeno iba a comentar algo la puerta del club se abrió atrayendo su atención, Issei y Asia entraron por la entrada, la ex monja tenía una sonrisa alegre e Issei tenía una también, la próxima heredera del clan Gremory sonrió levemente ante la expresión de su nuevo alfil "parece que te estas adaptando muy bien a tu primer día de clases" Rias le dijo a la recién reencarnada miembro de su grupo, la ex monja sonrió brillantemente a su líder

-"si, hice un montón de amigos, conocí a muchas personas amables" Asia le dijo con alegría burbujeante, Rias sonrió ante la felicidad de su nuevo compañero

-"Asia está muy feliz" Issei comento con una pequeña sonrisa, su mueca cambio a la de una de perversión "escuche los rumores de que una nueva chica llego a la escuela justo el mismo día que Asía, dicen que tiene un par de oppai enormes, además de ser una hermosura" el peón de Rias Gremory comentó con emoción, su líder negó con la cabeza ante su actitud

-"¿también oíste de los dos chicos que vinieron con ella?" Akeno le pregunto con falsa curiosidad, Issei simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"si, pero Matsuda y Motohama dijeron que uno de ellos era un tremendo idiota y dicen que el otro es solo una bola de músculos, así que no debo preocuparme por ellos" Issei declaro casualmente, tanto Rías y Akeno levantaron una ceja curiosa por sus palabras

-"ara ara, sabes que el chico que acabas de llamar idiota, es el mismo chico que le dio una paliza a tus amigos y es el mismo chico de ayer que venció a Kiba en un pestañeo… ha, y odia a los pervertidos" Akeno comento con una sonrisa reprimida en su rostro, el portador del guante carmesí trago duro y se quedó de color blanco ante esas palabras "no te preocupes Issei-kun, siempre y cuando no te comportes como un pervertido cerca de él no tendrás una paliza gratis… además también oí que se alió con el club de kendo para darles una paliza si los encontraban espiando en sus vestidores" el muchacho de pelo marrón cayó abatido en uno de los sofás

-"perdimos uno de los mejores puntos para espiar oppai" Issei murmuro con tristeza ante la idea

-"parece que las cosas se pondrán interesantes de ahora en adelante" Akeno le dijo a su rey… reina, Rias se recostó en su silla y miro a su mejor amiga

-"parece que tienes razón" Rias comentó, la heredera del clan Gremory se permitió que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro a pesar de los problemas que aquejaban su mente "ojala tengas razón, Akeno"

* * *

espero que los haya satisfecho por hoy :O, dejen su comentario :V, hasta la proxima amigos :)


	4. capitulo 2

hola compañeros y comapñeras de fanfiction, aqui les traigo otro cap más de esté fic... si esté fic :V

aclaraciones legales: no soy dueño de Bleach, tampoco soy dueño de High school dxd, ni de league of legends

espero que los disfruten y dejen su review, y agradesco las review que me dejaron... siempre me hacen el día mejor, espero que dejen su comentario con su opinion y tratar de mejorar para tarerles una buena historia

pd:dejen su review XD

* * *

CAPITULO 2

El shinigami adolescente conocido como Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba con la cabeza reposada en la mesa, un libro de matemática lo escondía de ser visto por la profesora, soltando un suspiro de aburrimiento el adolescente peli naranja miro atreves de la ventana hacia el patio de la escuela, después del almuerzo había vuelto a su clase pero parecía que el tiempo estaba más lento de lo habitual, su ceño se arrugo otra vez al ver a un par de niños intentando ligar con una chica que claramente no tenía interés en ellos, eso resulto con la muchacha dándoles una fuerte patada en al entrepierna, Ichigo se estremeció un poco ante eso, cambiando su vista al interior del salón tuvo que rodar los ojos al notar la mirada de Akeno sobre él, esta chica perecía querer leer su mente solo con la mirada, sus ojos volvieron a rodar al notar a Rias mirándolo de reojo, ¿acaso estas chicas no prestaban atención a la clase?, el shinigami sustituto descendió su libro y se irguió para mirar al frente, al menos debería tomar apuntes

Después de una hora de matemáticas avanzada el timbre de la salida hizo eco por toda la escuela, estirándose un poco para apaciguar los entumecimientos de su cuerpo, después de haber estado sentado en una silla por varias horas tendía a entumecer algunos músculos, su movimiento no pasó desapercibido por la población femenina de su clase, que resulta ser toda la clase a excepción de él, doblando un poco su espalda hacia atrás lo que provoco que su camisa se levantara y sus oblicuos quedaran a la vista del público femenino, Ichigo dejo de hacerlo cuando escucho una risa un poco rara y el sonido de alguien limpiándose la baba, sus ojos miraron con curiosidad a sus compañeras de clase que tenían sonrojos y distintas reacciones, algunas estaban muy avergonzadas, otras tenían una sonrisa pervertida y un poco de baba saliendo de sus labios… Akeno estaba en ese grupo, por otro lado no pudo notar si Rias estaba teniendo una reacción similar o no, ya que ella estaba mirando fijamente al frente, como si le impidiera ver su cara, tomando su bolso de la mesa, Ichigo procedió a salir del salón bajo la mirada de las chicas, cuando se perdió de vista fue que ellas reaccionaron

-"Awww, se fue y no pude invitarlo a salir" varias comentaron con decepción por haberse quedado prendadas ahí, un momento después varios suspiros llenaron el aire, Akeno se acercó a su líder con curiosidad al verla mirando asía adelante como absorta en sus pensamientos, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro al ver a la demonio pelirroja con un intenso sonrojo en su cara

-"sí que parece tener un cuerpo increíblemente ardiente" Akeno comento asiendo saltar ligeramente a Rias de su asiento por la sorpresa, la princesa carmesí de la perdición puso una mano en su pecho para calmar su corazón acelerado, la demonio pelirroja le dio una mirada molesta por haberla sorprendido "ara ara, no es para tanto… más importante ¿obtuviste una buena visión de su cuerpo?" ella le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, las mejillas de Rias se calentaron ligeramente ante el recuerdo

-"cállate Akeno, tú también lo viste de cerca" Rias le espeto con un poco de molestia por las burlas de su mejor amiga

-"se podría decir que tuve una buena visión… pero es un lástima que solo haya sido por poco tiempo y solo ahí, quiero ver más" la sacerdotisa del trueno se quejó un poco de manera infantil, su líder negó ante la actitud de su reina

-"no es como si no lo fueras a ver mañana, incluso puede que siga por los alrededores… ¿crees que sería bueno invitarlo a visitar el club?" Rias le pregunto a su reina, Akeno puso un dedo en su barbilla como si estuviera en profundo pensamiento

-"creo que eso sería algo positivo, de esa manera podemos establecer algún tipo de relación amistosa entre nosotros" Akeno le respondió, Rias se recostó en su silla y cruzo sus brazos debajo de su pecho

-"tienes un punto, creo que debemos invitarlo a él y sus amigos a visitar el club" la heredera de la familia Gremory comentó, una sonrisa de aprobación apareció en el rostro de Akeno "puede que lo alcancemos en la entrada, pídele a Koneko que lo distraiga en la entrada hasta cuando lleguemos" su reina asintió antes de sacar un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y llamar a dicha persona

 **-entrada de la academia Kuoh-**

Ichigo, Orihime y Chad caminaban tranquilamente hacia la salida, el trio había esperado que las cosas se calmaran un poco para dirigirse a la salida, no querían verse envueltos en un mar de personas curiosas sobre ellos, solo había algunas personas aquí y allá, los otros o estaban en sus clubes o en sus casas, solo algunos renegados quedaban por los alrededores, los tres amigos se acercaron a la salida donde una pequeña niña de pelo blanco se puso delante de ellos como impidiéndoles el paso, Ichigo la reconoció como uno de los demonios que estaban en la iglesia esa noche… ayer, mejor dicho, el trio se detuvo y se quedó mirando a la niña albina y viceversa, varios minutos pasaron sin que nadie hiciera nada, simplemente se quedaron allí observándose

-"¿tienes algún asunto con nosotros, Keneko?" finalmente Ichigo rompió el silencio, sus amigos lo miraron con curiosidad ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?, la niña albina siguió observándolos sin inmutarse, ella abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar pero volvió a callar

-"es Koneko, idiota-sempai" ella hablo monótonamente, la ceja de Ichigo se crispo por ser insultado por una niña pequeña, había tenido un día de clases que deseaba olvidar, quería volver a su casa y tirarse en su cama por un buen rato, una sonrisa torcida que haría a Zangetsu Hollow orgulloso apareció en el rostro de Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja se agacho a la altura de la niña de cabello blanco

-"¿tienes algún problema conmigo?" Ichigo le pregunto dulcemente, Koneko siguió sin mostrar cambios externos pero interior mente pensó que él daba algo de miedo "¿vas a dejarnos pasar?" el shinigami le volvió a preguntar, ella se mantuvo en silencio sin mostrar emociones

-"etto… Ichigo-kun, y si simplemente la rodeamos" Orihime comentó con una gota de sudor al ver a su líder teniendo una discusión con una niña, Ichigo la miro con cara de palo, cuando fue a cruzar por el lado de Koneko ella se volvió a interponer, varias marcas de tic aparecieron en la frente del peli naranja

-"ara ara, Koneko-chan e Ichigo-kun ya están haciéndose amigos" una voz comento alegremente, los ojos de todos se dirigieron a Akeno quien caminaba elegantemente hacia ellos, tanto Koneko como Ichigo le dieron miradas de palo por su comentario "me alegro haberlos alcanzado a tiempo, antes que se fueran de la escuela" ella les dijo amablemente, la ceja de Ichigo tuvo un tic ante esa mención

-" _si claro, tú fuiste la que la mando a ponerse en el camino_ " Ichigo grito mentalmente con exasperación, tomando un par de respiraciones para calmarse Ichigo dirigió su mirada a la sacerdotisa del trueno "¿Qué querría la heredera del clan Gremory con nosotros los humildes humanos?" Ichigo le pregunto con sarcasmo, una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Akeno

-"Ara ara, que humilde de tu parte, Ichigo-kun, solo queremos hablar contigo" ella le dijo con un toque de diversión, Orihime puso mala cara por como Akeno se refirió a Ichigo, a ella le había tomado literalmente casi tres años poder llamarlo por su nombre sin sentir vergüenza

-"¿ah? Pensé que fui claro cuando les dije que no iba a ser un problema, así que no tendrían que preocuparse por mi" Ichigo le dijo con ligera curiosidad

-"ya lo sabemos, solo queríamos ser corteses con nuestros nuevos compañeros de ciudad" la sacerdotisa del rayo y luz le dijo, Ichigo suspiro antes de encogerse de hombros en derrota, esto solo iba a alargar lo inevitable

-"bueno, un poco de cortesía como respuesta no le haría daño a nadie" Ichigo comento, él le dirigió una mirada a su grande mejor amigo "Chad, tu ve a casa y dile a los demás que vamos a llegar un poco tarde" el gigante amable asintió antes de marcharse "¿vienes enana?" Ichigo el pregunto a Koneko, la ceja de la chica albina tembló un poco ante el adjetivo, lo cual provoco una ligera risa del shinigami para fastidio de la pequeña demonio quien le dio una mirada molesta, el pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el viejo edificio, donde estaba establecido el club de investigación de lo oculto

-"¿cómo fue su primer día de clases?" Akeno trato de iniciar una conversación

-"mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Fue raro y normal, raro porque mi clase estaba llenas de chicas que solo se pasaban hablando acerca de nosotros, también había un grupo de chicos que me miraban de forma rara y normal porque es lo mismo que la escuela de Karakura" Orihime le respondió de manera dudosa, si esa era la manera en la que quería decirlo, por otra parte Ichigo…

-"fue una mierda" fue la simple respuesta del peli naranja, Akeno tropezó un poco con eso, la sacerdotisa del trueno le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva "hay una gran cantidad de locos sueltos en esta escuela, los bancos son incomodos, es tan grande que me perdí dos veces, parece que la mayoría de chicos son unos pervertidos y las niñas son bien raras" Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo con un poco de fastidio, Akeno levanto una ceja curiosa antes sus palabras

-"ara ara, ¿no te gusta recibir la atención de las chicas?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, era muy raro que un chico de su edad se quejara por recibir la atención de una mujer

-"no creo que sea malo recibir la atención femenina… pero es un poco molesto que te miren como un pedazo de carne todo el tiempo" él le dijo con un poco de molestia, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro con fastidio "¿acaso nunca vieron a un chico antes?" el shinigami se quejó, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de la demonio de gran delantera

-"ara ara, eso es porque eres un chico realmente muy atractivo, realmente las chicas de tercer año no tienen mucha experiencia con los chicos, la escuela era femenina cuando entraron, se volvió unisex cuando estaban en segundo año pero no ingresaron muchos chicos, eran como máximo unos 40 inscriptos, y la mayoría eran completos pervertidos, así que no tuvieron interacción con ellos, cuando avanzaron a tercer año se podría decir que perdieron las esperanzas de conocer a un chico antes de la universidad… entonces llegaste, imponente, seductor, exótico, atractivo, poderoso ¿Cómo no podrías mirarlo como un premio?" Akeno le respondió, Ichigo levanto una ceja por sus palabras

-"acaso no tienen vida social después de la escuela, digo, pueden conocer chicos después de clases" Ichigo le dijo con incertidumbre, Akeno parecía hundirse en sus pensamientos después de ese comentario

-"la mayoría ocupa su tiempo libre en los clubes, haciendo las tareas pendientes o estudiando… muy pocas son las chicas que utilizan su tiempo después de la escuela para conocer chicos" Akeno le respondió, Ichigo le dio una mirada escéptica

-"permíteme permanecer escéptico, chica de 17 años saludables no tienen nada mejor que hacer que permanecer en sus casas estudiando" Ichigo le replico con sarcasmo, la muchacha Himejima se rio un poco por su respuesta

-"la verdad también somos un poco culpables de que eso sea así" Akeno le dijo, Ichigo le dio una mirada de desconcierto por su comentario a lo cual ella se tapó la boca con una mano "creo que dije más de lo que debería" la sacerdotisa del trueno le dijo con cara de chica inocente, el adolescente peli naranja decidió no preguntar sobre el tema, seguramente si lo hacía se vería involucrado más de lo que quería "bien, ya llegamos" la chica proclamo con una sonrisa, el dúo de Karakura fue guiado a través del viejo edificio asía el lugar donde se suponía que estaba el resto del grupo, a llegar al lugar fueron recibidos por la vista de Rias sentada detrás de su escritorio y el chico rubio sentado en uno de los sillones, quien estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por verlo ahí, Koneko entro rápido a la habitación y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente al que se situaba Kiba y saco un par de dulces, Akeno les hizo un gesto para que entren en la habitación, el par de adolescentes entro en el cuarto y Orihime se sentó en el mismo sillón que Koneko, Ichigo por otra parte decidió quedarse de pie

-"sean bienvenidos" Rias le dijo con tono amigable, el par de peli naranjas asintió al saludo de la heredera de la familia Gremory "me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación de venir"

-"no es como si nos hubieras dado otra opción sin confortamientos" Ichigo murmuro, pero gracias al mayor alcance auditivo de los demonios, ellos lo escucharon claramente, tras lo cual la muchacha pelirroja se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza "bien, no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿qué quieres?" Ichigo le pregunto con un toque de molestia que se filtró en su tono, la demonio pelirroja trato de calmar los ánimos

-"lo siento si esto les causa molestias, es solo que queríamos tener unas palabras contigo Ichigo" Rias le dijo con un tono de disculpa, el adolescente peli naranja simplemente desestimo la situación "bueno, lo que queríamos hablar contigo era sobre su estadía en la ciudad, ya que este es mi territorio…" ella fue interrumpida cuando Ichigo levanto la mano como un gesto de que guardara silencio

-"no, no voy a pagarte por vivir en la ciudad" el shinigami sustituto dijo con redundancia, la única reacción visible de Rias y su título nobiliario fue decir un ¿he? Con cara de confusión "si lo que oíste chica roja, no voy a pagarte para vivir en esta ciudad, ni yo ni mis compañeros" una ceja roja de Rias comenzó a temblar ante la mención de dicho sobrenombre

-"te equivocas Ichigo-kun, no queremos que nos pagues por vivir en la ciudad, solo tu presencia ya es pago suficiente… para mi" Akeno le dijo, una sonrisa descarada se fue formando en sus labios, las mejillas de Ichigo se enrojecieron ligeramente ante el mensaje no tan oculto pero decidió parecer indiferente en el exterior, si Akeno encontraba un punto débil seguramente lo explotaría para su beneficio, y sinceramente no quería otra Yoruichi o Rangiku burlándose de él, ya tenía suficiente en su casa "solo queremos hablar amistosamente, ya sabes, para que no haya roces en un futuro, si podemos evitarlos ahora comunicándonos adecuadamente sería lo mejor" la sacerdotisa del trueno les explico

-"si, lo que dice Akeno es verdad, simplemente queríamos hablar con ustedes… ya que son entidades nuevas" Rias le dijo

-"me llamo Ichigo, no entidad nueva" el shinigami le dijo con un toque de fastidio

-"yo me llamo Rias, no chica roja" ella replico con igual tono que el shinigami los dos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Ichigo decidió rendirse por la disputa, era tonto ponerse a pelear por algo así, una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en el rostro de Rias por su victoria imaginaria contra Ichigo

-"todavía me sigue pareciendo algo raro que deseen hablar con nosotros, ya que no solo somas más que estudiantes normales" Ichigo le dijo con cierto sarcasmo, la ceja de la heredera Gremory volvió a temblar ¿este tipo no se cansaba de intentar sacarla de sus casillas?

-"es que me gusta charlar con mis kohai" Rias le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, la ceja de Ichigo se levantó con curiosidad ante su elección de palabras

-"etto… creo que te equivocaste de personas si quieres hablar con tus kohai, digo ella y yo teóricamente somos tus sempai" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa burlona cada vez más grande, Rias inflo las mejillas y le puso mala cara mientras lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera que su acto tuviera algún efecto sobre Ichigo, quien parecía ignorarla totalmente, tras lo cual varias marcas de tic se formaron en su frente, Rias fue sacada de sus planes mentales de como machacar a Ichigo cuando escucho un largo suspiro, los ojos verdes azules de Rias se encontraron con los marrones de Ichigo "comencemos de nuevo ¿de qué quieres hablar , Rias?" el shinigami le pregunto con tono amable, sinceramente deseaba terminar esto y volver a su casa, así que pondría de su parte para acelerar el proceso

-"bueno… no tengo nada pensado… ¡pero voy a pensar en algo¡" Rias declaro con determinación, el adolescente peli naranja sudo una gota ante su entusiasmo

-"¿enserio necesitas pensar en algo?" Ichigo el pregunto dudoso, sus ojos recayeron sobre Kiba "perdón por lo de anoche, creo que me excedí un poco… aunque viéndote bien, pareces estar mejor" Ichigo le dijo tratando de sonar amigable, Yuuto se quedó boquiabierto no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder a la persona que lo había superado con mucha facilidad

-"s-si… los demonios tenemos una regeneración más rápida que los humanos" Yuuto le dijo al shinigami, Ichigo simplemente asintió después de ver las cosas que él vio, algo como eso no era nada sorprendente, incluso él tenía una curación varias veces más veloz que un humano ordinario, aunque también contaba con regeneración de alta velocidad cuando usaba sus poderes Hollow "realmente me abrumaste allí, no pude reaccionar ni cuando estabas tan cerca" el rubio comentó mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, no se sentía avergonzado por perder… pero la forma en que sucedió si lo hacía sentirse un poco inútil

-"nah no fue para tanto, ni siquiera estaba usando la tercera parte de mi poder" Ichigo comento casualmente, fue cuando vio la mirada de shock que le estaban dando que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Ichigo se froto la nuca de manera nerviosa con una sonrisa incomoda "l-lo que quería decir… es que sobrepase un tercio de mis propios límites… si, eso, estaba prácticamente desecho cuando llegue a casa" Ichigo agrego nerviosamente en un claro intento de cambiar lo dicho, pero la mirada que recibió como respuesta era un claro indicio de que no se comían ninguna palabra que estaba diciendo

-"bueno… esa seria básicamente la razón por la que queríamos hablar contigo, eres una persona muy poderosa, aunque me pese decirlo, en nuestro estado actual ninguno seria rival para ti, no, incluso si peleamos todos juntos dudo que podríamos vencerte… y ahora resulta que hay más gente poderoso al lado tuyo, aunque nuestras habilidades sensitivas no sean muy altas, podemos sentir un gran poder viniendo de ella" Rias le dijo, ella le dirigió una mirada a Orihime quien se movió un poco incomoda en su asiento "incluso Sado-san despedía esa sensación de poder abrumador, estoy segura que si ustedes tres deciden tomar este territorio por la fuerza no podríamos hacer nada para impedirlo, por esa razón queríamos entablar una conversación amistosa con su grupo" la demonio pelirroja le dijo al shinigami, Ichigo suspiro con un desdén, es cierto que todavía tenía un poco de apariencia de delincuente pero de ahí a tomar un territorio a la fuerza

-"sabes… hablas como si fueras un político o un abogado intentando vender un caso" Ichigo se acercó al escritorio donde Rias estaba "ya lo dije la noche pasada, no planeo nada de eso, lo único que quiero es que podamos tener un año escolar normal y pacífico, realmente no tenía ningún interés en socializar con demonios, ángel caídos, ángel, Youkai, magos… incluso con el heladero de la esquina, pero como dice el refrán, la curiosidad mato al gato, en mi lugar me arrojo directo a la boca del lobo… si me hubiera quedado en casa, seguramente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación… pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no me arrepiento, si no lo hubiera hecho no habría podido salvar a Raynare y Kalawarner" el adolescente peli naranja se recostó en el posa brazos del sillón

-"¿salvaste a otra también a parte de Raynare?" Rias suspiro, él era un enigma más de lo que le gustaría "también queríamos saber cómo les esta yendo con el trato con las mujeres caídas, después de todo tomaste responsabilidad por ellas" la pelirroja le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo se encogió de hombros con desdén

-"yendo ¿mmm?... no sabría cómo responderte, realmente solo hablamos un poco anoche y nada más" Rias parecía algo sorprendida por eso ¿en serio acababa de escuchar eso?

-"¿dejaste solas a las dos ángeles caídos?" ella le pregunto con sorpresa, el adolescente le dio una mirada de confusión ¿era algo tan malo hacer eso? "ellas podrían haber huido, ¿y si decidieron tomar venganza?" la muchacha pelirroja le dijo con cierto tono de reproche, Ichigo levanto sus manos de manera defensiva

-"cálmate, ellas no se quedaron solas, están bien cuidadas… aunque no sé si impedirían que se fueran si quisieran" Ichigo murmuro la última parte para sí mismo

-"¿así que hay más gente viviendo contigo?" Akeno le pregunto, Ichigo se abofeteo mentalmente, estaba soltando más información de la que quería, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello con una expresión de fastidio

-"Ichigo, no tienes de que preocuparte, no queremos hacer nada en su contra, simplemente queremos saber más sobre las nuevas y poderosas figuras en la ciudad, tenemos que mantener una vigilancia sobre nuestro territorio para evitar luchas innecesarias, por esa razón queríamos saber algo de información sobre ustedes y ya de a paso entablar una relación amistosa, sinceramente no quisiéramos estar en tu lado malo" Rias le dijo al shinigami

-"sabes… todavía no sé si quieres venderme algo o hablar" Ichigo le dijo con un toque de burla, la heredera de la familia Gremory sintió una vena palpitarle en la frente ¿Cuántas veces intentaría burlarse de ella? "tranquila Rias, es solo una broma" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de diversión "está bien, si es por mantener la paz, no veo el problema en que hablemos un coco, pero debe ser reciproco, tu preguntas yo respondo, yo pregunto tu respondes, esa sería la manera más efectiva que se me ocurre" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Orihime, la muchacha peli naranja le dio una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida

-"antes que nada, Akeno podrías preparan un poco de té para nuestros invitadas, sería una descortesía no hacerlo" Rias intervino, su reina asintió y se dirigió a preparar un poco de su té para el dúo de Karakura, un momento después regreso con varias tazas de té, la sacerdotisa del trueno le sirvió a cada uno, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al probar el sabor del liquido

-"wow… esto realmente es delicioso" Ichigo comento, su compañera y alfil asintió de acuerdo, un leve sonrojo se presentó en las mejillas de Akeno

-"ara ara, me estás haciendo sonrojar Ichigo-kun, tratando de conquistar a una chica con esos cumplidos" Akeno le dijo en tono de broma mientras se tocaba una mejilla con una sonrisa agradable en su cara

-"bueno volviendo al tema ¿quién va a ser el primero en preguntar?" Rias le pregunto, Ichigo saco una moneda de su bolsillo y le indico a elegir un lado "cara fue la respuesta de la pelirroja" Ichigo lanzo la moneda al aire y para su suerte fue cara, otra victoria imaginaria sobre el adolescente shinigami, una gran sonrisa apareció en el delicado rostro de la heredera Gremory al ver su gran oportunidad "bien, yo empiezo" ella declaro alegremente, Ichigo se preguntó desde cuando esto se había transformado en un juego "bueno… ¿con cuantas personas vives?" Rias le pregunto, Ichigo se rasco la nuca con desgano, ella enserio quería información

-"esté… bueno, conmigo, Raynare y Kalawarner seriamos 19 en total" el shinigami le respondió honestamente, los ojos de los diablos se agrandaron ante tal información ¿había otras 14 personas poderosas que convivían con Ichigo y sus amigos?… ellos no contaron a Raynare y Kalawarner como parte de esas personas, Rias fue a hablar pero Ichigo se le adelanto "es mi turno, ¿Qué es lo que hacen específicamente en esta la escuela? Y no estoy hablando de ir a clases" el shinigami le dijo con seriedad, Rias se sintió un poco incomoda por la mirada penetrante que le estaba dando, claramente diciendo que quería la verdad y solamente la verdad

-"bueno, aparte de estudiar en esta escuela, también la usamos como base de operaciones… aquí hacemos contratos con humanos por poder, cumplimos un deseo de ellos a cambio de que firmen un contrato que nos otorga poder, mientras más contratos positivos tengamos, más poder tiene la familia de la cual usaron sus servicios y eso eleva su estatus en el inframundo" Rias le dijo al shinigami peli naranja, Ichigo se rasco la barbilla como si estuviera procesando la información

-"¿así que no toman las alamas de las personas como sucede en las películas?" Ichigo el pregunto con curiosidad, si eso fuera cierto seguramente la sociedad de almas no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, Rias negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida

-"no, no haces eso… casi nunca sucede eso" Rias murmuró la última parte solo para ser escuchada por ella, una sonrisa taimada apareció en el rostro de la muchacha pelirroja, algo que hizo un poco preocupado a Ichigo "hiciste dos preguntas seguidas, así que yo también puedo hacer eso" ella le dijo, Ichigo gruño pero no obstante asintió "bien, ¿Qué tipo de poderes tienes? es muy claro que no eres parte de las tres facciones" Ichigo frunció el ceño tras esa pregunta, ella era concisa con lo que quería saber

-"tch… bien, te lo voy a decir pero que esta información no salga de aquí" el tono que Ichigo uso era extremadamente serio, casi como si fuera una orden que no podían desobedecer, Rias asintió a su pedido, ella definitivamente quería saber que era el enigma llamado kurosaki Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro en derrota, los ojos de todos estaban sobre él, incluso Koneko quien dejo de comer los dulces "lo que soy no sé cómo podría explicarse, una vez fui humano con la capacidad de ver fantasmas… ahora sinceramente ya no sé cómo definirme, básicamente soy un shinigami" él les dijo sin vacilar, su rostro mostraba claramente que no mentía, los ojos de Akeno se ensancharon ante eso ¿estaba delante de una de las deidades de facción sintoísta? Ella trago un poco duro por esa pieza de información, aunque eso explicaría su increíble poder, Rias se encontraba en el mismo estado que su reina pero no lo demostraba exteriormente, ser un líder a veces requería mantener la apariencia, ella quería preguntarle más sobre el tema pero también tenía curiosidad sobre la muchacha peli naranja "¿Qué tipo de poderes tiene Inoue-san?" Rias decido tomar la segunda opción

-"sus poderes no son de tu incumbencia" Ichigo le dijo de forma grosera, cosa que los tomo por sorpresa, la mirada de recelo que Ichigo le estaba dando era un claro indico que no iba a revelar esa información, la chica Gremory podía intentar forzar esa información pero seguramente las cosas se irían al retrete, Rias decidió dejar esa información a un lado no importando cuanta curiosidad sentía ahora, ella se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no les estaba ocultando esa información porque era sobre su amiga y quería protegerla, no, era algo mucho más profundo, algo que seguro causaría un buen alboroto si se llegaba a revelar, la heredera Gremory le dio una mirada de reojo a la amiga de Ichigo ¿Qué tipo de poderes poseía?, liberando un suspiro de decepción, Rias volvió a mirar a Ichigo, iba a decirle que le preguntara pero una idea le cruzo la cabeza, no parecía que todo estaba perdido "bueno… ya que no contestaste mi anterior pregunta, tengo que preguntar devuelta ¿no?" Rias le pregunto de manera inocente, Ichigo la miro con cara de palo, antes de suspirar en derrota, el shinigami asintió a lo que la demonio pelirroja sonrió "¿eres un verdadero dios de la muerte de la facción sintoísta?" la muchacha pelirroja le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo levanto una ceja confuso por sus palabras ¿facción sintoísta?

-"esté… si soy un shinigami… pero algo especial, ya que soy hijo de un shinigami y de una Quincy, eso me convertiría en un hibrido entre ellos" el adolescente peli naranja le respondió, pero solo hizo que más preguntas se formaran en la mente de los demonios ¿Quincy? La muchacha pelirroja abrió la boca para tratar de aclarar sus dudas pero fue detenida por Ichigo quien movió un dedo de lado a lado en negación con una sonrisa arrogante, lo que hizo que la heredera Gremory inflara las mejillas con mala cara "mi turno princesa" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, las mejillas de Rias se fueron a un rojo intenso tras ese comentario, ¿Cómo podía decir algo como eso así de simple? Akeno puso mala cara infantilmente tras ese comentario ¿Por qué se lo decía a Rias y no a ella? "¿Por qué elegiste Japón para estudiar?" esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la heredera Gremory, ella no se esperaba ese tipo pregunta

-"… e-esté… yo… yo vine a estudiar a Japón ya que me gusta mucho su cultura" Rias se reprendió mentalmente por su tartamudeo ¿Cómo podía actuar así en frente de él?, por suerte era su turno de preguntar "¿porque viniste a esta ciudad?" la pelirroja le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo desvió la mirada ante eso, parecía algo reacio a hablar sobre el tema

-"bueno, supongo que si estamos en tu territorio, es lo menos que puedo hacer" Ichigo suspiro mientras dejaba su mirada caer al suelo, Orihime puso un brazo sobre sus hombros acción que no pasó desapercibida por los demonios, lo que también provoco cierta sensación de malestar en las dos demonios mayores, Ichigo le dio una pequeña sonrisa lo cual aumento la mala sensación en las muchachas de tercer año "estoy siendo cazado" el shinigami le dijo a Rias, la heredera pelirroja miro con preocupación por ese dato ¿Quiénes querrían cazar a alguien como él?, ella quiso hablar pero otra vez fue interrumpida por Ichigo quien negó con la cabeza, esta vez no había sonrisa burlona o divertida, por alguna razón Rias se sintió muy frustrada y detestaba sentirse de esa manera

-"no me importa si es tu turno, respóndeme ¿Por qué te están cazando?, ¿hiciste algo malo?, Te dejare preguntarme lo que quieras cuantas veces quieras" ella le dijo con determinación, Ichigo la miro por unos segundos antes de negar a la proposición "¿Por qué no?, ¿Tan malo es?" Rías volvió a presionar, Ichigo suspiro con desgano

-"sabes, presiento que si no te contesto te volverás un dolor en el trasero"

-"¡oye! Eso es grosero" Rias le espeto con algo de disgusto, Ichigo se rio ligeramente por eso

-"la gente que ansía poder me quiere como objeto de experimentación… desean clonarme para un plan malévolo, por eso tuve que salir de la jurisdicción que me encontraba antes, para salir de su radar, por eso vine a esta ciudad, ya que no se encuentra bajo su vigilancia" Ichigo le dio una mirada seria a Rias "aunque te cuente esto, no intervengan si los problemas aparecen, ellos no son gente con la que puedan meterse… aunque suene duro lo que voy a decir, es por su bien, ustedes no tienen el nivel para luchar contra ellos si aparecen, no importa si invitan a la presidente del concejo estudiantil y todos sus miembros, si luchan contra ellos solo servirán para manchar el suelo de sangre… les falta poder, y si obtienen el poder les faltara la experiencia, sé que han tenido algunas batallas aquí y allá pero eso no será nada contra ellos, serán desbordados y morirán en poco tiempo, por esa razón no se involucren si ellos aparecen, nosotros nos encargaremos con el menor daño posible" Ichigo les dijo con seriedad, su mirada era filosa claramente desafiándolos a que intentaran contradecirlo, el adolescente peli naranja se pasó una mano por el pelo y dejo escapar un largo suspiro "bueno… tampoco es como si fueran a aparecer mañana, incluso puede que no aparezcan todo el año y el problema se resuelva sin que tenga que verme involucrado… nada es seguro, lo único que es seguro es que no quiero que se vean involucrados bajo ninguna circunstancia" Ichigo les dijo con seriedad, Rias se sentía molesta por eso, no solo ella, el resto de su nobleza aprecian estar igual, Ichigo simplemente les había dicho debiluchos sin oportunidades… ¿Cómo deberían sentirse?, ¿Enojo?, ¿Frustración? "creo que es hora de irnos" el adolescente peli naranja comento mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Orihime lo siguió rápidamente

-"espera… no puedes irte así como así" Rias le dijo un poco exaltada por la brusquedad de la salida de Ichigo, la heredera de la familia Gremory dejo de lado el malestar que sentía a un lado, Ichigo se detuvo y la miro por encima del hombro con una ceja levantada y una expresión de aburrimiento "todavía no terminaos de hablar" ella le espeto con cierta ansiedad, el muchacho peli naranja dejo que sus hombros se desplomaran con cierto desgano

-"creo que ya te di la información que querías" Ichigo le dijo

-"sabes Ichigo-kun, no solo queríamos sacarte información sobre ustedes, también queríamos llegar a conocerte mejor como persona" Akeno le dijo "no creo que haya nada de malo en sí nos volvemos más amistosos entre nosotros… creo que eso beneficiaria a ambas partes" ella le dijo con una sonrisa brillante, una sonrisa de acuerdo apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja

-"voy a ser directo… no pretendo unirme a ningún bando, eso solo me complicaría más mis planes de tener una vida ordinaria" Ichigo comento, la sonrisa de Akeno y Rias vacilo un poco ante ese comentario

-"Ichigo-kun, no creo que ellas te quieran simplemente por tu poder" Orihime le dijo a su rey con cierto reproche, el rostro del par de muchachas demonios se ilumino ante ese comentario, estaban agradecidas con Orihime por su intervención

-"moo… Ichigo-kun ¿por quién nos tomas?" Akeno se quejó con mala "aunque es cierto que tener a alguien como tú de nuestro lado nos beneficiaria enormemente, no somos la clase de persona que usa trucos sucios para lograr sus objetivos, así que si dicen que no quieres aliarte a los demonios lo entendemos… no obstante eso no nos impide ser amigos ¿cierto?" la sacerdotisa del trueno le dijo con una gran sonrisa brillante

-"bueno… creo que tienes razón" Ichigo comento, Orihime le dio una brillante sonrisa de aprobación "si creo que no hay problemas de hacer amigos nuevos" las dos muchachas demonio le dieron una sonrisa como respuesta

-"preparare más te" Akeno comento mientras se dirija a preparar más té "traeré unos bocadillos, Koneko-chan ¿me podrías dar una mano?" la niña albina asintió al pedido de la reina de Rias

-"sabes, tengo curiosidad en saber porque la escuela se volvió co-ed, digo, no es muy normal que algo así sucede… pero entonces pensé que Kiba está en segundo año, y la escuela se volvió mixta hace dos años… ¿estas involucrada en que esta academia se volviera mixta?" Ichigo le dijo a Rias, La heredera Gremory desvió la mirada y comenzó a silbar de forma inocente, Ichigo le dio una mirada divertida "¿puedo utilizar su baño?" el shinigami le pidió, yuuto amablemente se ofreció a guiarlo, cuando Rias y Orihime se quedaron solas, la heredera Gremory le dio una sonrisa de complicidad

-"Orihime ¿puedes contarme como es Ichigo en la privacidad?" Rias le pregunto con un poco de ansiedad a la muchacha peli naranja, Inoue inclino la cabeza a un lado con un poco de confusión "ya sabes, ¿cómo es?, ¿Qué hace en su tiempo libre?" Rias le reformulo la pregunta sin cambiar el tono de ansiedad

-"Ichigo-kun… él siempre está quejándose de esto y aquello" Orihime le dijo mientras hacía una mala imitación de alguien quejándose, Rias sudo una gota ante eso, es cierto que Ichigo parecía alguien malhumorado pero a ese punto, los ojos de Rias observaron con curiosidad como una sonrisa amorosa se le formo a Orihime "pero él siempre está fijándose que estemos a gusto, aunque no lo demuestre siempre se preocupa de que no nos falte nada, él siempre nos está cuidando… es como un hermano mayor sobreprotector, Ichigo-kun es amble y cariñoso, es capaz de ir al mismo infierno por proteger a alguien que quiere… _aunque ya lo hizo una vez_ " Orihime agrego la última parte mentalmente

-"ah… ya veo" una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo a los labios de la heredera Gremory "parece ser una persona increíble"

-"si él es increíble, siempre que ve a alguien en problemas lo ayuda sin pensar en las consecuencias… le debo mi vida" Orihime susurro la última parte con cariño "Ichigo-kun una vez que conoce a alguien lo defenderá de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño… incluso es capaz de hacerlo sin conocerlo… esa es la clase de persona que es Ichigo" Rias fue un poco sorprendida por el rostro de Orihime… ella estaba mostrando la apariencia de alguien que esta perdidamente enamorado

-"de que están hablando ¿si se puede saber?" la voz de Ichigo sonó en la puerta, Orihime se sonrojo ligeramente por casi ser atrapada en esa situación, Rias le sonrió radiantemente

-"nada, cosa de chicas" la pelirroja le respondió de manera burlona, Ichigo le dio una mirada desconfiada a lo que Rias simplemente se rio alegremente ante eso "vamos Ichigo… no estábamos hablando de nada pervertido"

-"seria problemático si lo hicieran" Ichigo comento mientras se volvía a sentar junto a Orihime "¿no te pregunto nada raro verdad?" el shinigami le pregunto a su mejor amiga, la muchacha peli naranja negó rápidamente con un sonrojo en su rostro, Ichigo el dio una mirada escéptica, para su suerte Akeno llego junto a Koneko con el té y los bocadillos, Akeno sonrió alegremente mientras caminaba hacia el grupo, el ambiente se sentía más alegre y animado

-"Akeno, gracias por los bocadillos" Rias le dijo a su reina con gratitud, ella le dirigió la mirada al dúo de peli naranjas "¿quieren jugar algún juego?" la muchacha pelirroja le pregunto, el rostro de Orihime se ilumino ante esa mención, ella era una chica muy animada "bien, está decidido, Akeno, trae los juegos de mesa que tenemos" por alguna razón ella también se sentía muy emocionada por esto

-"estoy en ello, presidenta" su reina le dijo con un guiño, un par de minutos después Akeno regreso con varias cajas de juego de mesa, monopolio, cartas, memorice, dados, y varios más, Koneko y Kiba también se unieron, ya que parecía algo divertido, lo que empezó como un simple juego rápidamente se transformó en un competencia por la victoria, entre bocadillos y té, los juegos pasaron uno en uno, así como él tiempo parecía haberse acelerado hasta que ya estaba anocheciendo, el último juego que estaban jugando era la conga, un juego de cartas popular en américa latina, Koenko, Kiba, Orihime y Akeno ya habían perdido, actualmente solo quedaban Rias e Ichigo, los dos se miraban de reojo, la heredera pelirroja saco una carta de la baraja y dejo otra en el montón, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Ichigo tras eso, el adolescente peli naranja tomo la carta dejada por Rias y puso una dada vuelta en el montón, tras lo cual Rias frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas

-"ja, parece que gane… otra vez" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-"no… todavía no llego a los cien puntos, así que todavía puedo ganar" Rias le replico de forma infantil mientras golpeaba con la palma sobre la mesa con las mejillas infladas, Ichigo sudo una gota ante la reacción de la heredera Gremory ¿se suponía que tenía 17 años?, el adolescente peli naranja miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el sol ya estaba prácticamente en el horizonte, tras lo cual frunció el ceño ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado ahí?

-"terminaremos esto otro día, después de todo todavía me falta ganarte" el shinigami le dijo con una media sonrisa socarrona, Rias inflo las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos

-"está bien, pospondremos este juego para otro momento, descansa por ahora… porque yo definitivamente ganare" Rias le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con una pose de superioridad, Ichigo negó con un toque de diversión ante la actitud de la muchacha pelirroja

-"si claro… nos vemos después Rias" Ichigo le dijo mientras caminaba asía la salida, el adolescente peli naranja miro Akeno y le guiño un ojo "nos vemos después Akeno… Koneko, Yuuto" una sombra de color rojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la sacerdotisa del trueno ante esa acción, ella le dio una reverencia como saludo, por lo cual Ichigo tuvo una buena vista de sus pechos, lo cual hizo que un sonrojo apareciera en el rostro del peli naranja, Ichigo se apresuró a salir de la habitación para que nadie pudiera notarlo, Orihime les dio una reverencia con una gran sonrisa antes de seguir rápidamente al peli naranja

-"ufufufu… lo que es una visita agradable" Akeno comento con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, la sacerdotisa del trueno se posó una mano en la mejilla "Seria agradable que me castigara por todas las veces que perdí" ella pensó en voz alta

-" _Kurosaki-sempai… te metiste en problemas_ " Yuuto y Koneko pensaron al mismo tiempo al ver la sonrisa lujuriosa que Akeno estaba mostrando, el caballero y la torre miraron a su líder y una gota de sudor se le formo en la nuca, Rias estaba mirando con anhelo y una sonrisa por la ventana " _¿Rias_ - _sama?_ " fue lo único que se les paso por lo mente al verla tocar el cristal de la ventana y liberar un largo suspiro

-"lamento llegar tarde buchou" la voz de cierto niño de pelo castaño sonó en la puerta, aunque solo Yuuto y Koneko fueron los únicos que le dieron atención, Issei miro con confusión a su líder mientras miraba por la ventana, su confusión creció más cuando se dio cuenta de Akeno soñando despierta en un rincón de la habitación

-"presidenta, lo siento, me quedo dormida mientras hacía deberes" Asia dijo mientras entraba al salón del club, la ex monja tuvo la misma reacción que su mejor amigo al ver a su líder con esa actitud "etto… ¿presidenta?" la chica rubia cuestiono algo insegura, la heredera Gremory logro salir de su trance y miro a sus dos más recientes miembros de su título nobiliario

-"bienvenidos… estaba un poco dispersa, lo siento por eso" Rias les dijo, Issei la miro con una ceja levantada

-"ara ara, ¿los dos llegan tarde?, ¿estaban teniendo un poco de diversión?" Akeno les pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, Asia se sonrojo furtivamente ante el comentario, por otro lado Issei empezo a soñar despierto mientras comenzó a tener una hemorragia nasal, y se reía de forma pervertida "parece que todavía no pasó nada" Akeno comento mientras se sentaba en el sillón "lástima que llegaran tan tarde, se perdieron toda la diversión" la sacerdotisa del trueno les dijo, los recién llegados les dieron miradas curiosas, fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de juegos desparramados por la habitación y los paquetes de bocadillos por el suelo, Issei cayo de rodillas abatido por haberse perdido tal ocasión, Asia se sintió ligeramente triste por perderse un momento donde pudo haber compartido un rato agradable con sus compañeros "no se preocupen, habrá más oportunidades de que puedan unirse, fue un rato muy agradable ¿verdad, Rias?" Akeno le pregunto a su líder, la muchacha Gremory sonrió cálidamente lo cual hizo un poco sorprendidos a los dos nuevos demonios

-"si Akeno, tienes razón… seria como un sueño, si las cosas siempre fueran así" Rias comento, ella luego se dirijo a su escritorio y se sentó "bien, podremos pensar en eso después, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer" ella les dijo a los miembros de su título nobiliario

 **-afuera de la casa de Ichigo-**

Ichigo y Orihime después de un rato de caminata habían llegado a su hogar, la mansión de estilo oriental era fácilmente visible desde varias calles de distancia, algo que todavía molesta un poco a Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja entro por el portón de su casa y ya sabía que varios lo estaban esperando, fácilmente pudo notar la energía espiritual de Ahri y por lo que parecía, ella estaba muy ansiosa, el dúo de jóvenes de cabello naranja estaba delante de la entrada de la puerta de su casa, antes de que Ichigo pudiera abrir la puerta, está fue abierta con fuerza, un borrón salió disparado y fue directamente a Ichigo, quien fue derribado y cayo con un ruido sordo al suelo, Orihime miro con preocupación a Ichigo pero rápidamente un sonrojo avanzo en su rostro, allí en el suelo estaba Ichigo y Ahri, eso no era nada especial viniendo de la chica nueve colas pero la posición en la que estaban si

Ichigo tenía la cara plantada entre los pechos de Ahri, la kumiho lo abrazaba con fuerza impidiéndole salir de esa posición, ella también tenía sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Ichigo, por lo cual su entrepierna estaba pegada a la de ella, Ahri se movía con emoción por lo cual estaba rozando cierta parte de la anatomía de Ichigo, el shinigami logro escapar de su prisión de pechos

-"Ahri, sal de arriba mío" Ichigo le dijo con fastidio, la kitsune sonrió de manera traviesa

-"No" fue la respuesta simple de la mujer kitsune, ella se acurruco más contra el cuerpo del shinigami "estuviste fuera de casa todo el día, además no te despediste de mi" ella lo regaño "Debes pagar el precio por hacer eso" ella le dijo con las mejillas infladas

-"Ahri, estamos afuera… la gente puede vernos" Ichigo se quejó, en este momento prefería a su padre intentando darle una paliza cuando regresaba a su casa que esta situación embarazosa "estoy cansado… quiero descansar un rato" el peli naranja comentó con desgano, para ser su primer día, fue un infierno de primer día y quería que acabara rapido, Ichigo estaba haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no tener una reacción no deseada, la sensación de los pechos de la kitsune y sentir el rose en sus partes bajas era mucho para él, cualquier adolescente en su situación ya habría tenido cierta parte endurecida

-"entonces, que tal si nosotros…" Ichigo trago duro, había algo en el tono de Ahri que le decía que las cosas terminarían de una manera un poco subidas de tono, la kitsune se acercó al oído de Ichigo y le susurro suavemente "nos vamos a las aguas termales y… ¿are?" tanto Ichigo y Ahri se sorprendieron cuando ella fue separada de su cuerpo y comenzó a flotar en el aire, no fue muy difícil saber quién era responsable de esa acción, pero a Ichigo no le preocupaba eso, actualmente su preocupación era otra cosa, varias marcas de tic comenzaron a aparecer en su frente

-"Ahri deberías comportarte cuando estén en presencia de Ichigo" Syndra comento con cierto regaño

-"tu deberías comportarte… ¿Qué te dije de usar tu magia en público?" Ichigo el grito con molestia, Syndra fue muy sorprendida por su arrebato por lo cual dejo que Ahri se caiga de lleno contra el suelo, el adolescente peli naranja se froto las cienes con irritación, ¿Por qué tenían que seguir complicando su día?, la kumiho se levantó y se froto la nariz adolorida, ella le dio una mirada molesta a la maga albina

-"si, deberías comportarte" Ahri le dijo de forma altanera a Syndra, una vena comenzó a palpitarle a la maga oscura tras ese comentario "Ichigo, prefiere estar conmigo"

-"tú también deberías comportarte Ahri… tch… ¿Por qué no puedo tener al menos un rato de paz?" el adolescente peli naranja se quejó mientras se dirigía dentro de su residencia, las tres mujeres se quedaron viendo como Ichigo entraba refunfuñando dentro de su casa

-"¡Ichigo!" Ahri le grito mientras corría tras el adolescente peli naranja, syndra frunció el ceño y fue tras ella, Orihime se quedó parda en la entrada mirando en blanco la escena, una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro a la muchacha peli naranja

-"hey, Inoue ¿te vas a quedar parada allí?" la voz profunda de Sado la hizo saltar de su trance… ella se sonrojo y respiro rápidamente, tras lo cual él le dio una mirada extraña "¿en que estabas pensando?" Chad la cuestiono, el rubor de Orihime aumento y ella salió corriendo dentro de la casa sin decir nada "parece que tendrás tu tiempo muy ocupado, Ichigo" el gigante amble comento mientras miraba la noche cubrir por completo el cielo

* * *

espero que lo disfrutaran como yo... aunque sindo cinceros me entretuve bastante escribiendo esté capitulo... y cuando me di cuenta ya habia llegado a las 8 mil palabras del cap... hasta la proxima... espero su review y que les haya gustado... dejen su comentario (hipnosis)


	5. capitulo 3

hello my friends... o como sea, aca les traigo otro cap más de el rey de tod (spolier) es ichigo muajajajajaja

aclaraciones legales: no soy dueño de Bleach, le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama... (en mi humilde opinion uno de los mejores mangakas in the world)

:no soy dueño de High School DxD, tiene su propio dueño (aunque su prota sea un asco en mi humilde opinion)

:no soy dueño de League of Legends, tiene sus propios dueños

dejen su comentario y su Review.. ho, es lo mismo, dejenlo igual \\(=3=)/ !Reviews¡ bueno es que me gusta leerlos, y Agradesco sus comentarios y criticas constructivas... destructivas tambien :)...

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Cierto adolescente peli naranja se desplomo en una cama muy grande, él dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir la suavidad de su cama, su cuerpo ya no sentía la pesadez del día, había tomado una ducha caliente la cual ayudo a aflojar su fatiga, él dejo su cara se entierre en la almohada, otra vez habían ordenado comida a domicilio, Ichigo se dio vuelta y contemplo el techo de su habitación, tendría que establecer algún sistema para que puedan cocinar, si las cosas seguían de ese modo tendrían grandes pérdidas de dinero, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sonrió con un poco de ironía ¿se estaba volviendo como un padre?, ese pensamiento le dio risa

-"¿recordando en algo divertido?" una voz sonó en su cuarto, Ichigo cambio su mirada a la persona que había interrumpido sus pensamientos, allí parada en la puerta de su cuarto estaba Candice con una gran sonrisa, la Quincy de cabellera rubia verdosa solo estaba usando una camisa blanca que le llegaba a los muslos, Ichigo no tuvo que ser adivino para saber que esa prenda de ropa le pertenecía, ella la llevaba desprendida lo cual dejaba que se vieran sus bragas blancas, aunque tenía una buena vista de sus pechos, la camisa cumplida su trabajo de cubrirla, ya que le cubría una gran parte de los pechos, pero eso solo le daba más erotismo a su apariencia, ella camino balanceando sus caderas de manera seductora asía Ichigo quien se sonrojo visiblemente

-"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?" Ichigo le dijo con exasperación… la chica Quincy de la electricidad serio un poco por su elección de palabras, Candice se puso delante de Ichigo quien estaba visiblemente nervioso "ponte algo de ropa y sal de aquí" Ichigo le dijo con irritación, cuando pensó que ya había conseguido su momento de paz, ella tenía que aparecer y arruinar sus esperanzas de una noche pacífica "es más ¿porque estas usando mi ropa?" la Quincy sonrió de forma seductora, algo que Ichigo sabia… esto no iba a terminar bien

-"ja ¿porque te pones así? Ichigo" ella le pregunto en tono burlón, Candice sonrió de manera traviesa "después de todo ya me viste desnuda… hasta lo hicimos varias veces, incluso te hundiste tan profundo en mí" los ojos verdes de Candice lo miraron con lujuria "tocaste mi cuerpo sin piedad… me machacaste las caderas… ¿Por qué te pones nervioso ahora?" Candice le pregunto con voz seductora, Ichigo estaba en una pérdida de palabras, tanto que no pudo reaccionar cuando ella se sentó en su regazo "parece que tendré que darte otra lección privada" Candice le susurró al oído, Ichigo estaba completamente rojo en este momento "eso está mal… no puedo permitir que un héroe como tú se ponga en este estado por el contacto íntimo con una mujer… cualquier mujer podría tomarte el pelo cuando quiera si reaccionas de esta manera por algo como esto" la Quincy paso su mano por el pecho musculoso de Ichigo… un momento ¿Cuándo había perdido su camiseta?, la mano de Candice acariciando su abdomen le envió un escalofrió placentero al peli naranja "ves, es muy fácil burlarse de ti, si tienes reacciones tan adorables" Candice le dijo con una mirada socarrona, Ichigo frunció el ceño donde estaba Nemu cuando se la necesitaba ¿acaso no dijo que protegería su pureza? "no te distraigas… i-chi-go… después de todo solo debe importarte o que está sucediendo ahora… puedes pensar en el futuro cuando hayamos terminado" la Quincy de cabello verdoso le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja al shinigami, lo cual hizo que se estremeciera ante el tacto "voy a hacerte tocar mi cuerpo hasta que ya estés totalmente a gusto con tener a una mujer desuna en frente de ti" ella le dijo como su mano se escabullo en los pantalones del adolescente peli naranja

\- "Candice detente" Ichigo le pidió un poco más suave de lo que debería, el gruño un poco erótico cuando sintió la mano de Candice tomar su hombría

-"no me detendré… no puedo permitir que mi rey sea la burla de una mujer" Candice le beso el cuello, Ichigo estaba sintiendo su temperatura corporal salir disparada hacia las nubes "acéptalo… esto te beneficiara más de lo que crees… muéstrame el hombre que eres, deja que tus instintos te guíen… no tienes nada que perder, solo que ganar… sé que te gusta, no mientas" Ichigo la tomo por el mentón y la hizo mirarlo, los ojos marrones de Ichigo miraron fijamente a los de Candice, por alguna razón ella se estaba comenzando a excitar solo por su mirada, Ichigo bruscamente conecto sus labios con los de ella, un jadeo se le escapó a la Quincy mientras sentía la lengua de Ichigo invadir su boca, el shinigami dejo sus labios y se mudó a su cuello "…si… así… muéstrame porque eres mi rey… por eso me gustas" Candice gimió por sentir a Ichigo besar su cuello y lentamente descender así su pecho

 **-A la mañana siguiente-**

Ichigo parpadeo somnoliento fuera de su sueño, la luz que entraba por la ventana le indico que ya estaba amaneciendo, el dejo que un suspiro cansado se le fugara de los labios, él miro al techo con un toque de diversión, ciertamente dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran y lo había pasado muy bien, el recuerdo de lo sucedido anoche invadió su mente, los besos, las caricias, sus manos recorrer todas las curvas de Candice, el calor de sus cuerpos mientras se unían, el sabor de su piel, el olor de su cuerpo… un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro por esas vividas memorias, juraría que todavía podía sentir la respiración de ella golpear contra su oreja, sus gemidos todavía podía recordarlos con claridad, ella diciendo su nombre de una forma lasciva era algo que lo hacía sentir muy bien, Ichigo negó a sus pensamientos y los obligo a ir al fondo de su mente, si seguía pensando en eso, seguramente él no sería el único en despertar en esa habitación, Ichigo intento levantarse pero se sintió imposibilitado, ya había experimentado esto así que ya tenía una ligera idea de la causa

-"Ahri levántate" Ichigo le dijo a quien pensó que sería el culpable, el sonido de alguien murmurar algo en sueño era toda prueba que necesitaba, Ichigo miro hacia abajo y efectivamente vio a la kitsune acostada sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, sus senos firmemente plantados contra su pecho, Ichigo agradeció que ella estaba usando su ropa de dormir, sería muy malo que estuviera desnuda, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar un suave ronquido desde su izquierda, sus ojos miraron un poco con temor hacia ese lado, un suspiro de alivio se le escapó al ver que era Nel… Ichigo se congelo ¿Por qué se sentía aliviado de que era Nel? Es más ¿Por qué no le importaba que fuera Nel?, varias preguntas llenaron su mente, ¿porque se sentía cómodo si era Nel?, ¿si fuera otra chica sería diferente?

-"Ichigo… ahí no… pequeño pervertido" Ahri murmuro en su sueño, Ichigo sudo una gota ante eso ¿Qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo?, no, mejor no quería saberlo, ella se rio de forma boba "soy sensible… si chupas eso… haa" definitivamente no quería saber, el adolescente peli naranja intento salir de sus agarres pero era muy difícil, para alguien dormido, ambas tenían un férreo agarre

-"Ichigo… mi saliva tiene… propiedades curativas… así que…" ¿Nel también estaba soñando algo relacionado con él? "aunque sea embarazoso… déjame chuparlo…esta bien… es tan grande" la mujer de cabello verde balbuceo dormida, bueno… ahora si se sentía incomodó, un rubor apareció en el rostro del shinigami, tendría que salir antes que las cosas se vuelvan más raras, Nel inconscientemente saco la lengua en su sueño, lo cual hizo a Ichigo muy pero muy incómodo "se va… a derramar" Ichigo trato de razonar de manera positiva, seguramente Nel estaba soñando con helados, si, helados, el adolescente peli naranja después de luchar por un buen rato logro salir de sus carceleras sin despertarlas

-"eso fue muy raro" Ichigo comento todavía presente un ligero rubor en su rostro, el shinigami miro por encima de su hombro y una gota de sudor sele formo, las dos mujeres se movían como un niño que perdió algo, al parecer buscaban la fuente de calor llamada Ichigo… ellas se acurrucaron entre si y siguieron durmiendo plácidamente, Ichigo tuvo una sonrisa fraternal, ellas eran como un par de niñas… su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció al contemplar bien la escena, los pechos de ambas mujeres se presionaban entre sí, lo cual los resaltaba, ellas habían entrelazado sus piernas, una mano de Ahri estaba posada en la cadera de Neliel, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, lo cual dejaba sus labios muy cerca entre ellos, Ichigo desde su posición también tenía una muy buena vista de sus bragas, lo cual lo hizo ruborizarse considerablemente, Ichigo estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando sintió una brisa fresca rozar su entrepierna, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, ahora tendría que darse un baño y vestirse antes que nadie lo vea, Ichigo tomo una toalla y su uniforme escolar y se dirijo a su baño personal, ya que estaba en el tercer piso no tenía que preocuparse de ser atrapado mientras se dirigía hacia allí, Ichigo camino con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura y otra sobre su hombro, todavía tenía una hora antes de que tuviera que ir a la escuela

El shinigami llego al vestidor y noto algo raro, una muda de ropa en una de las canastas del vestidor, Ichigo dejo su uniforme en otra canasta y fue hacia la bañera, al abrir la puerta corrediza de cristal el vapor nublo su visión, Ichigo dudo si entrar o no, el sonido de alguien saliendo del agua lo hizo congelarse en seco, el vapor se dispersó un poco dejando que Ichigo y quien estaba en el baño se vieran entre sí, para sorpresa del peli naranja, delante de él estaba nada menos que Raynare, quien estaba envuelta en una toalla pegada al cuerpo, la muchacha ángel caído se le quedo observando, su rostro se fue al color rojo rápidamente mientras su boca comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, Ichigo también hizo lo mismo, después de un minuto de balbucear los dos se detuvieron y se miraron, una risa divertida se le escapo de los labios a Raynare, Ichigo también sonrió con un poco de diversión, era una situación muy embarazosa pero fue algo gracioso

-"lo siento, no sabía que había alguien… pensé que los demás usaban los baños de abajo" Ichigo le dijo apenado mientras se frotaba la nuca, Raynare miro un poco impresionada el musculoso cuerpo de Ichigo, cada musculo estaba bien delineado, era una increíble figura masculina "¿Raynare?" el shinigami cuestiono al ver la mirada fija que ella le estaba dando a su cuerpo, la mujer caída parecía absorta mientras seguía mirándolo su cuerpo, Ichigo tosió llamando su atención, Raynare lo miro de manera despistada, ella parpadeo varias veces confundida, fue cuando se dio cuenta de Ichigo mirándola con curiosidad, ella comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras se disculpaba

-"lo siento… me perdí un poco" ella se rio torpemente "no sabía que esté era tu baño, como los de abajo estaban ocupados pensé en usar este para tener un poco más de intimidad" Raynare le dijo al shinigami

-"no te preocupes, fue mi error por abrir sin preguntar… aunque sea mi baño siempre puede haber alguien utilizándolo" Ichigo le dijo "si me disculpas… voy a usarlo" el adolescente peli naranja se adentró en el baño, la chica ángel caída miro a Ichigo irse hacia el interior del baño, Raynare se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de seguir a Ichigo al interior de la ducha, el shinigami fue tomado por sorpresa cuando un par de manos se posaron en su espalda "¿Raynare que estas haciendo?" Ichigo le pregunto inseguro, un leve rubor comenzó a invadir su rostro

-"es algo normal que quiera lavar la espalda de mi salvador" Raynare comento mientras tomaba el jabón entre sus manos "además es una tradición japonesa muy antigua"

-"bueno… digo… no es necesario, ya me agradeciste el otro día… no pienso que sea necesario" Ichigo tarto de razonar con la mujer ciada, esto ya era demasiado para su mañana, para su disgusto sintió la sensación de la esponja en su espalda

-"está bien… déjame hacerlo, siento que solo palabras no son suficiente por salvarme la vida" Raynare le dijo mientras le fregaba la espalda, Ichigo suspiro con resignación ¿Por qué las mujeres deberían ser tan testarudas?, bueno… aunque lavarle la espalda a alguien era algo común, la última persona que le lavo la espalda fue Chad en su viaje a las aguas termales, Ichigo no se opuso en ese momento ya que los dos eran hombres... pero era completamente diferente, Raynare comenzó a tararear mientras le fregaba la espalda, por alguna razón Ichigo sintió su ritmo cardiaco aumentar

-"creo que así está bien" Ichigo le dijo, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando ella negó mientras tarareaba, la ángel caída siguió frotándole la espalda con la esponja, Ichigo sintió un poco de alivio cuando la esponja dejo su espalda, pero ese alivio no duro mucho, la sensación de algo suave presionar contra su espalda hizo que tragara duro "Raynare ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ichigo le pregunto inseguro

-"escuche que era mejor de esta manera… déjame hacerlo por ti" ella le dijo en voz baja, sus pechos se frotaron contra la espalda de Ichigo enjabonándole toda la espalda, Ichigo estaba muy ruborizado con la mirada en el suelo, esta era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así, él había escuchado que esto sucedía entre parejas… pero le preocupaba lo que seguía después de esto, dudaba que podría reaccionar rápido cuando estaba usando mucho de su concentración en evitar que cierta parte de su anatomía decida salir a tomar un baño de esponja ¿Cómo se supone que tiene que actuar cuando una chica le está refregando los pechos en la espalda?, ¿acaso termino un manga o anime y no se dio cuenta?, Ichigo sintió su cara arder por la vergüenza, todo empeoro cuando la escucho liberar un suave gemido… como un clavadista olímpico, Ichigo salió disparado hacia la bañera, con un sonoro splash se adentró a las profundidades del agua de la tina, Raynare se quedó quieta en el lugar parpadeando confundida al darse cuenta de que Ichigo ya no estaba en frente a ella

-"creo que es suficiente" Ichigo le dijo apenas asomado por la bañera, Raynare lo miro por un minuto antes de sonreír y asentir

-"bueno… creo que eso es todo por hoy" ella le dijo mientras se alejaba, Ichigo se sujetó la nariz para no tener un derrame nasal al ver el trasero desnudo de Raynare, parecía que ella balanceaba sus caderas inconscientemente, como si estuviera feliz, Ichigo suspiro de alivio cuando la vio salir de la zona de ducha, el adolescente peli naranja se dejó desplomar en el agua

-"espero que este día sea más normal" él comento, el agua caliente relajándolo "sigo sin entender cómo es que los hombres… bhha, los pervertidos desean tener un harem… vivir con muchas mujeres es malo para la salud" el shinigami recostó su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera y dejo sus ojos cerrarse para sentir el confort del agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso dentro del agua pero al escuchar la puerta corrediza abrirse salió de su trance placentero, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del baño y allí contemplaron el cuerpo desnudo de cierta maga albina, Syndra al ver al peli naranja se sonrojo profundamente y se ocultó detrás de la puerta, Ichigo sudo una gota ¿otra vez? Pensó con sarcasmo

-"no sabía que estabas aquí" ella le dijo apenada desde atrás de la puerta, todavía se podía ver su figura a través del cristal

-"no te preocupes, ya estaba por salir" Ichigo le dijo mientras salía de la bañera, el adolescente peli naranja envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con la otra comenzó a secarse el pelo, Ichigo sudo una gota al ver a la maga albina cubierta completamente de toallas, solo dejando que sus ojos sean vistos, todavía era visible un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas "syndra… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ichigo le pregunto con un poco de diversión, era un poco graciosa verla actuar de esa manera, después de todo ella casi siempre usaba ese traje raro que era ajustado a su cuerpo y revelaba algo de piel, además de la falda corta de cuero, ella chico femeninamente cuando lo vio salir de la zona de la ducha, su cuerpo húmedo por el baño reciente, lo cual lo hacía relucir ante la luz

-"p-pervertido" syndra le dijo de manera avergonzada, ella entro en la ducha y la cerro con fuerza, Ichigo se estremeció un poco ante el golpe, por poco no había roto la puerta, Ichigo sonrió un poco por la nueva faceta encontrada de syndra, después de haberse vestido con el uniforme salió a desayunar a la planta baja, allí se encontró con varios de sus amigos desayunando… al llegar fue recibido con una cálida bienvenida de sus amigos, Harribel le dio una taza de café con leche y una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa, Ichigo se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, que cabe a ser la que estaba en la punta, Ahri, Nel y las dos ángeles caídos no estaban en la mesa, seguramente las primeras dos seguían durmiendo en su cama, Orihime y Chad ya estaban listos para ir a la escuela, después de comer su desayuno y charlar con Tier sobre si se estaba adaptando a la nueva vida en el mundo humano, Ichigo, Orihime y Chad salieron rumbo a la escuela

Ichigo y Orihime le dijeron a Chad lo que pasó en su reunión con los demonios, hablaron un poco de todo, como se estaban adaptando a vivir en una casa llena de gente, el camino a la academia kuoh se hizo más corto que el día anterior, al llegar a la escuela todavía recibieron mucha atención pero esta vez no fue tan intensa, el trio se separó en el pasillo y cada uno fue para su clase, Ichigo agradeció que todavía no había llegado nadie a su salón sería muy molesto ser el centro de atención otra vez, Ichigo se sentó en su silla y se quedó mirando por la ventana observando a las personas, el sonido de alguien llegando llamo su atención, fue un poco sorprendido al ver a Akeno y Rias entrar por la puerta, ellas no parecían las chicas que llegan antes a la clase

-"yo, Akeno, Rias" el shinigami las saludo, las dos jóvenes demonio parecían iluminarse al escuchar la voz de Ichigo

-"hola, Ichigo-kun" Akeno lo saludo alegremente, ella se acercó al peli naranja con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-"buen día, Ichigo" Rias le dijo, ella también le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa como saludo "es algo sorpresivo verte tan temprano, después de todo no pareces de ese tipo" ella le dijo honestamente sorprendida, aunque no fuera su intención… o talvez si pero de todos modos Ichigo sintió una vena palpitarle en la frente

-"bueno… ustedes tampoco tienen esa apariencia" Ichigo le dijo con un toque de irritación, Rias le dio una mirada confusa por sus palabras haciendo que el shinigami suspirara con resignación "no es nada… más importante ¿Qué materias tenemos hoy? Me olvide de leer los horarios para hoy" Ichigo les pidió, también ellas tenían cierta culpa, ya que lo mantuvieron toda la tarde ocupado y dudaba que tuviera paz en su casa

-"hoy tenemos, química, biología, física, el almuerzo, después japonés y literatura y educación física" Akeno le respondió, Ichigo frunció el ceño con fastidio "¿algo mal?" ella le pregunto al ver su cambio de expresión

-"nada… no traje el uniforme para hacer deportes" Ichigo les dijo con molestia

-"no te preocupes, puedo conseguirte uno si quieres" Rias le ofreció, Ichigo le dio una mirada cautelosas lo cual la hizo sentirse nerviosa "¿Qué?"

-"¿no estoy haciendo un contrato con los demonios si acepto?" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto con una ceja levantada, Rias le dio una mirada de enojo ¿Cómo podría pensar eso de ella?

-"claro que no idiota… esto es un favor como amigos" ella le espeto con mala cara, la heredera Gremory se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda con un _mphm_ , Ichigo se rio un poco por su reacción

-"vamos… cálmate fue una broma, aunque todavía voy a rechazar tu oferta" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo

-"¿y porque será eso ichigo-kun?, si no tienes el uniforme no puedes estar en la clase y eso te perjudicaría en las faltas" Akeno le dijo, Ichigo le sonrió de manera arrogante y saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo "ah" fue la única respuesta de la demonio sacerdotisa

-"voy a pedir que alguien me lo traiga" Ichigo le dijo, Rias torció el labio con un poco de disgusto ¿no sería más fácil simplemente aceptar su oferta?, Akeno y Rias observaron a Ichigo marcar un número en el teléfono, el adolescente peli naranja se recostó sobre su silla mientras esperaba que lo atiendan, después de un par de segundo una voz sonó desde el otro lado del teléfono

-" _hola, habla con residencia de Ichigo-sama_ " Ichigo frunció el ceño al escuadra esa frase, no necesitaba preguntar con quién estaba hablando para saber que estaba hablando con Nemu, ella era la única quien podría contestar de ese modo el teléfono, Rias y Akeno levantaron una ceja ante eso, al ser demonios tenían una mejor audición, lo cual les ayudo a escuchar lo que estaban hablando por teléfono, la otra persona era claramente una mujer que hablaba en tono monótono como Koneko pero era más madura por el tono de voz

-"Nemu, soy yo" Ichigo le respondió con desdén

-" _Ichigo-sama, ¿ocurrió algo?, ¿desea que vallamos allí?, ¿despierto a Starrk-san?_ " Nemu le pregunto con un poco de preocupación, Ichigo suspiro ¿acaso tendría que ocurrir algo malo para que él llame?... bueno, sí, pero eso no era el caso ahora

-"no Nemu, no pasó nada grave, solo quería que alguien me traiga mi uniforme de deportes" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo

-" _ya veo, ¿desea que se lo lleve alguien en particular?_ " elle le pregunto con su tono habitual, Ichigo negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su alfil " _me gustaría ir yo en persona, pero debo mantener vigilancia sobre la casa_ " Nemu le dijo, ella se tomaba muy en serio su papel como asistente de Ichigo

-"no, no me importa quien venga, solo que me traigan el uniforme para la hora del almuerzo" Ichigo le respondió

-" _entendido_ " Nemu le dijo, Ichigo fue a colgar cuando se percató de algo que no había tenido en mente

-"que no sea…" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Nemu colgó, haciendo a Ichigo suspirar con frustración, esperaba que enviara a alguien sensato, se ahorraría muchos problemas y rumores

-"¿Ichigo-sama?" Rias y Akeno le preguntaron con un poco de burla, Ichigo se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada para que no pudieran verlo

-"es una larga historia" el shinigami les dijo "pero igual agradezco el gesto" Ichigo les dijo con una sonrisa amistosa

-"Ichigo ¿quieres ir al club después de clases?" Rias le pregunto con un toque de esperanza "todavía no terminamos ese juego de cartas" la demonio pelirroja le dijo

-"lo siento pero tengo que hacer algo" Ichigo se disculpo

-"vamos, no seas malo Ichigo-kun, solo por un rato, puedes distraerte de tus aburridos estudios" Akeno intento convencerlo

-"¿está bien que una estudiante de tercer año digas eso de los estudios?" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo

-"ara ara, lo dice la persona que durmió prácticamente todo su primer día de clases" Akeno le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

-"bueno, da igual… pero de verdad no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer en la tarde" el shinigami se disculpo

-"si es algo tan importante que no puedes pasar tiempo con dos de las más grandes bellezas de la escuela… no hay nada que se pueda hacer" Rias suspiro en resignación, lo único que se le paso por la mente a Ichigo por sus palabras era que ella tenía un buena cantidad de ego

-"¿se puede saber qué es eso importante que tienes que hacer?" Akeno le pregunto con curiosidad, los oídos de Rias se animaron por la pregunta, cualquier cosa relacionada con Ichigo podría ser interesante, antes de que él pudiera responder el timbre de comienzo de las clases sonó, por lo cual los demás estudiantes entraron al salón, las otras estudiantes saludaron alegremente al trio cuando llegaron, Rias y Akeno se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares cuando la profesora llego

 **-hora del almuerzo-**

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, las otras chicas todavía le robaban miradas a Ichigo pero no fue tan intenso como su primer día, Akeno era la que más parecía mirarlo pero Ichigo dedujo que era porque su charla se había interrumpido, cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo Ichigo se reunió con sus amigos y les dijo que se adelantaran que tenía que ir a buscar su uniforme de educación física, sus amigos negaron con un poco de diversión ante eso, Ichigo se acercó a la entrada principal donde se suponía que llegaría alguien con su uniforme, varias miradas curiosas recayeron sobre él

-"espero que no se haya perdido en el camino" Ichigo comentó mientras se recostaba en uno de los pilares de la entrada de la escuela, no quería que eso le tomara mucho tiempo, todavía tenía que almorzar y había dejado su bento en la clase, Ichigo negó con la cabeza ante la energía espiritual que sintió aproximarse, no podían enviar a alguien más discreto, Ichigo mentalmente que se comportara como una persona normal, sus ojos miraron a la calle por donde sentía la energía espiritual aproximarse, allí delante estaba cierta kitsune caminando alegremente con una bolsa en su mano, ella parecía estar tarareando una canción, ella parecía muy feliz, Ichigo se preguntó si era porque salió sola de casa

-"Ahri" Ichigo la llamo, la mujer nueve colas se ilumino visiblemente al ver al peli naranja, ella se precipito al lugar donde el adolescente peli naranja "¡hey! no corras, es peligroso" él le grito, Ahri se detuvo a tiempo para evitar un auto que paso por delante de ella, Ichigo se agarró el puente de la nariz con irritación, tendría que regañarla por ir descuidadamente por la calle, Ahri cruzo la calle y se puso delante del shinigami con una sonrisa alegre

-"te traje la ropa Ichigo" ella le dijo alegremente, Ichigo suspiro, no podía estar enojado con ella… aunque no se lo demostraría

-"¿no había nadie más que lo pudiera traer?" Ichigo le pregunto con desgano, Ahri frunció el ceño y le dio una cara enojada " _ella se ve linda incluso cuando está enojada_ " Ichigo pensó, el adolescente peli naranja le acaricio la cabeza como lo haría con un niño pequeño, y al parecer resulto ya que Ahri dejo de estar molesta y en su lugar tenía una expresión de felicidad

-"ese bastado está presumiendo que tiene a una hermosa chica" escucho un murmullo a su espalda, luego hubo varios murmullos similares, Ichigo dejo de desordenarle el cabello a la kumiho y miro por encima de su hombro, varios estudiantes masculinos estaban mirándolo desde una esquina, ellas tenían una clara expresión de celos en su cara, Ahri al notar que Ichigo había dejado de tocarla lo miro con reproche pero al verlo mirar hacia otro lado decidió mirar donde Ichigo estaba viendo

-"tch… quien se cree ese bastardo, primero llega con Orihime-sama como si fuera su novia, después se roba toda la atención de las chicas y ahora aparece con otra increíble chica" uno murmuro con enojo, Ichigo rodo los ojos ante la actitud de los niños, no tenían nada mejor que hacer que hablar sobre él, Ichigo quería darles una pequeña lección de ética pero seguramente tendría problemas por hacerlo

-"¿Quién es ella? Es hermosa" Ichigo suspiro con fastidio, al parecer ahora era el turno de las chicas de comenzar a comentar, Ichigo le dio una mirada de reojo a Ahri y sudo una gota al verla mirar a los estudiantes con recelo

-"debe ser la novia de Ichigo-sempai" otra niña comento

-"¿Cuándo tendremos oportunidad con él?" una muchacha suspiro con pesar "aunque odie admitirlo… ellos hacen linda pareja"

-"sus hijos serian hermosos" otra niña chillo de emoción ante la idea

-"kyaaa… me gustaría poder cuidarlos" una niña dijo de manera fangirl

-" _se conforman con poco_ " Ichigo pensó con sarcasmo, una gota de sudor en su nuca ante la emoción de las niñas, Ichigo volvió a mirar a Ahri y su gota aumento más, ella parecía muy emocionada y tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, ella también los había escuchado, ella lo miro y parecía tener estrellas en los ojos

-"aunque todavía quiero un buen pedazo de él" ahí se fue toda la emoción que Ahri sentía se fue en un instante y en su lugar tenía su mirada recelo, Ahri se abalanzo hacia Ichigo y lo abrazo con fuerza, Ichigo fue sorprendido por la acción y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la kumiho les dio una mirada altanera a las estudiantes quienes la miraron en blanco

-"ufufu, parece que una chica territorial a aparecido" cierta sacerdotisa demonio comento desde una de las ventanas de la academia, ella junto a Rias habían estado observando a Ichigo en la entrada, sentían curiosidad por saber cómo era una de las personas que vivía con Ichigo aparte de Sado e Inoue… fueron tomadas por sorpresa cuando vieron a una chica hermosa como Ahri trayéndole su uniforme, al parecer también tenía algún tipo de afecto hacia Ichigo y uno fuerte, aunque ella era extraña, la ropa que usaba era muy extravagante para ir por la calle, era de estilo oriental clásico pero era muy atrevida de cierta manera

-"ella se parece a un animal" Rias comento, Akeno le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a su líder

-"bueno… sé que es una gran rival por el amor de Ichigo… pero de ahí a llamarla un animal" Akeno le dijo a su líder

-"no estoy hablando de eso… ella por alguna razón me hace recordar a un animal, su manera de mirar, su actitud territorial ante Ichigo, esas marcas en su rostro, sus pupilas rasgadas" la heredera de la familia Gremory comento "ella debe ser algún tipo de Youkai como Koneko" Rias miro de manera analítica a la compañera de Ichigo, mientras que el adolescente peli naranja estaba a punto de recibir problemas que querría evitar

-"¡hey tu¡" Ichigo miro hacia dónde provino la voz, lo cual hizo que su ceño se profundizara, Ahri también miro en esa dirección con curiosidad "había escuchado rumores de que estabas en esta ciudad pero tenía que comprobarlos por mí mismo" Ichigo lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, la persona era un hombre alto, de cabello estilo afro de color marrón, un piercing dorado en su nariz, el cual era conectado por una cadena dorada a un arete en su oreja, llevaba lentas de aumento, el uniforme de otra escuela, el llevaba una sonrisa arrogante… y un bate de criquet " ha pasado un tiempo Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo lo siguió mirando hasta que su mueca cambio a cara de palo haciendo exaltar al hombre en frente de él

-"¿Quién eres?" Ichigo le pregunto verdaderamente confundido, lo cual parecía shockear al hombre solo para que recuperara su compostura un momento después

-"soy yo Yokochini Hideaki… Yokochini de Karakura… el líder de los popotes" el hombre grito con lo que podría ser descrito con desesperación, aunque Ichigo seguía mirándolo en Blanco y Ahri también empezó a mirarlo de esa forma "tuve que viajar a esta ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre pero pensar que nos encontraríamos aquí" él le dijo con arrogancia

-"Ichigo ¿Quién es el?" Ahri le pregunto lindamente

-"un idiota… seguramente" Ichigo le respondió casualmente "ahora ¿podrías soltarme?" él le pregunto a la kitsune, Ahri negó con una sonrisa adorable

-"¡hey! No me ignores" Yokochini grito con enojo, varios estudiantes comenzaron a reunirse en los alrededores observando lo que estaba sucediendo, el matón se fijó en la kumiho y una sonrisa boba apareció en su cara "hoo, una hermosa Onee-san, que haces con el perdedor de Kurosaki, ven conmigo disfrutaras mucho más de la vida" Yokochini le dijo de manera arrogante, Ahri le sonrió dulcemente

-"piérdete basura humana" la kitsune le dijo con una sonrisa adorable, sus ojos cambiaron a una mirada de seducción "si no te dejas de molestar, no puedo asegurarte que te mantengas con vida" Ahri le dijo, tanto Ichigo como Yokochini sintieron un escalofrió pasar por su espalda, ella era la definición de una mortal atracción, el matón después de recuperar la compostura volvió a mirar a Ichigo con enojo "es hora de que saldemos cuentas Kurosaki" el delincuente silbo y varios otros matones aparecieron, todos ellos tenían el mismo uniforme que Yokochini, Ichigo les dio una mirada de fastidio ¿también tendría ese tipo de problemas en su nueva escuela?

-"miren, llegaron un grupo de matones y al parecer quieren pelear con Kurosaki-bastardo-sempai" los murmullos estallaron otra vez

-"mierda son una banda de delincuentes… que miedo" una muchacha comento mientras se escondía detrás de un grupo de chicas

-"un grupo de matones quieren lastimar a Kurosaki-sempai… bastardos" una niña les dijo con enojo, varias otras niñas también siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a insultar al grupo de delincuentes, los matones sintieron varias marcas de tic aparecer en su frente, aunque no solo eran los matones sino que también los estudiantes masculinos de Kuoh que estaban viendo el espectáculo sintieron su sangre hervir de enojo ¿Cómo se atrevía a llevarse todo la atención de las chicas?

-"denle una paliza a Kurosaki-bastardo-sempai" los niños de Kuoh comenzaron a alentar a los matones, lo cual solo hizo que una vena le palpitara en la frente al shinigami

-"si, denle una paliza" varios niños vitorearon ante la perspectiva de Ichigo ser golpeado

-"sii… golpéenlo" pronto una gran multitud de niños estaban alentando a los delincuentes, mientras que las niñas seguían insultando al grupo de matones

-"si van ganando, yo los ayudo a darle una lección" varios muchachos cantaron feliz por poder golpear al bastardo que se había ganado toda la atención de las chicas, tanto Ichigo y Yokochini tenían varias marcas de tic por como las cosas habían resultado

-"vamos muchachos, terminemos esto rápido antes de que suene el timbre de volver a clases" Yokochini les dijo a sus hombres, Ichigo alejo a Ahri de su cuerpo quien le dio una mirada de molestia por hacer eso

-"Ahri queda atrás, terminare esto en un instante" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad a la kumiho, Ahri parecía querer protestar pero el adolescente peli naranja le puso un dedo en los labios "nada de peros, además no es mi estilo dejar que una linda chica como tú se ensucie las manos con basura como esta" las mejillas de Ahri se volvieron de un tono rosado mientras miraba a Ichigo con sorpresa, el shinigami camino hacia el grupo de matones "bien hagamos esto rápido, todavía tengo que ir a comer mi bento" Ichigo les dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos, los matones hicieron lo mismo mientras miraban a Ichigo con arrogancia, los gritos de apoyo hacia los matones y a Ichigo se silenciaron cuando vieron que la lucha estaba por comenzar

-"jejeje, sigues siendo tan arrogante a pesar de ser superado en número" Yokochini le dijo mientras ponía su bate de criquet en el hombro "es hora de enseñarte una lección Kurosaki" sin dudar un segundo Ichigo se lanzó contra el líder de la banda, Yokochini no pudo pivotear su bate a tiempo ya que el puño de Ichigo se enterró en su cara mandándolo a dormir al suelo, los matones al ver eso se lanzaron contra Ichigo, hubo varios jadeos de preocupación por parte de la población femenina de kuoh al ver la gran cantidad de matones atacando a Ichigo, lo cual cambio a sorpresa y admiración al ver al peli naranja pelear sin mucho esfuerzo contra los delincuentes, en cambio la población masculina de Kuoh miro con horror como Ichigo se las estaba arreglando para vencer a los matones

-"él dijo que soy linda" Ahri comento de forma soñadora mientras se abrazaba a si misma con una expresión de felicidad, ella estaba totalmente en otro mundo ignorando lo que sucedía en frente de ella, aunque los matones noqueados cayeron cerca de ella

Un par de minutos después Ichigo se encontraba suspirando con fastidio mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, a sus pies eran los cuerpos inconscientes de los matones que vinieron a retarlo, Ichigo miro a las estudiante de Kuoh y sudo una gota por la mirada que las chicas le estaban dando, el shinigami esperaba que después de eso le tuvieran miedo o algo por el estilo, en su lugar ellas lo miraban con asombro y admiración, en cambio los chicos era un asunto diferente, ellos si parecían aterrorizados por el peli naranja, Ichigo les dio su infame mirada de ceño fruncido y ellos huyeron despavoridos

-"Kurosaki-sempai es tan cool" una chica chillo con emoción

-"él es tan fuerte, es como un superhéroe" una de las muchachas comento con admiración, lo cual hizo sudar una gota al peli naranja ¿superhéroe? Solo por derrotar a un montón de matones… sus estándares estaban muy bajos

-"Kurosaki-sempai se ve tan sexy cuando golpea a los matones" varios suspiros soñadores llenaron el aire, Ichigo estaba seguro que su teoría de que esta escuela era mentalmente inestable se reforzaba con cada minuto que pasaba en Kuoh, Ichigo miro a Ahri lo cual solo hizo que la mirara con cara de Palo, ella estaba soñando despierta

-"Ahri" el shinigami la llamo, la Kumiho al escuchar su nombre salió de su trance, la mujer nueve colas le sonrió cálidamente "es hora de que vuelvas a casa" ahí se fue la sonrisa cálida, ahora ella lo miraba con un las mejillas infladas como una niña enojada

-"no quiero" ella le dijo con un adorable puchero, Ichigo desvió la mirada para no poder ser persuadido por su mirada de perro mojado, estaba seguro que si la seguía mirando terminaría cediendo ante ella

-"vamos Ahri, tengo que terminar mis clases… si vuelves a casa ahora, después de las clases te llevare a conocer la ciudad" Ichigo le dijo, los ojos de Ahri se abrieron ligeramente ante sus palabras, pronto una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su cara

-"ok, te veo después" ella le dijo, Ichigo negó con un poco de diversión al ver a su compañera salir cantando alegremente rumbo a su casa, el adolescente peli naranja miro hacia el grupo de estudiantes fuera de combate en el suelo y suspiro con pesadez, esto seguramente le traería problemas en el futuro, como buen samaritano que Ichigo es llamo a un par de ambulancias y se fue a su salón, todavía tenía que comer su almuerzo, los rumores de Ichigo venciendo a una banda de matones se esparcieron como pólvora en el instituto… seguro que las niñas eran muy charlatanas, aunque Ichigo sospechaba que la mayor responsabilidad la tenían los chicos

El shinigami camino con su infame ceño fruncido por los pasillos de Kuoh, el esperaba que reaccionaran como en su antigua escuela pero las reacciones no eran las que esperaba, las niñas chillaron de alegría mientras hacían algún comentario sobre que se veía rudo o algo por el estilo… en cambio los chicos era una historia diferente, ellos si parecían asustados por él, una gran mayoría otros lo miraban con desafío solo para que Ichigo les dirija su mirada y en ese momento ya pertenecían al otro grupo de chicos asustados, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo con fastidio, su segundo día en la escuela y ya tenía una infame reputación con sus kohai… masculinos

-"mi mala suerte me persigue… como Toshiro después de que le dije enano" el adolescente peli naranja pensó en voz alta, un minuto después Ichigo llego a su salón y fue por su bento, al mirar lo hora resoplo con disgusto, casi era la hora de volver a clases, ya no podría ir a almorzar con sus amigos "ellos lo entenderán" Ichigo comento mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a comer su bento, para su suerte el salón estaba vacío, eso le daría algo de paz para ingerir sus alimentos… o eso es lo que creía

-"ara ara, gran espectáculo el que nos brindaste en la entrada" Akeno le dijo mientras entraba en el salón, Ichigo rodo los ojos mientras trataba de digerir un pedazo de carne, Akeno al ver al muchacho peli naranja comiendo se sorprendió un poco "disculpa, no sabía que estabas ocupado" ella se disculpó con una ligera reverencia

-"no te preocupes… ¿quieres un poco?" Ichigo le ofreció en broma, pero la mirada que Akeno le dio le indico que ella no se lo tomo de esa manera, la sacerdotisa del trueno parecía insegura si aceptar o no la propuesta del shinigami

-"si insistes tanto, tendré que aceptar un poco" ella le dijo mientras se acercaba al shinigami, cuando estuvo frente a él se inclinó y abrió la boca "haaa"

-"espera… ¿quieres que te dé de comer?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja crispada

-"soy una dama, y además eso es tu comida, sería una falta de educación si yo hiciera tal cosa" Akeno le dijo de manera estoica, Ichigo bufo con molestia "vamos… haaaa" el shinigami suspiro en derrota y tomo un pedazo de carne con sus palillos y se la dio a Akeno, la muchacha demonio acepto el bocado con una gran sonrisa

-"ufufu… sabe bastante bien" ella le dijo con las mejillas ruborizadas, ella "pero creo que es el condimento del amor que le da mejor gusto" la sacerdotisa comento sin dejar de sonreír brillantemente, Ichigo la miro en blanco por su comentario, el adolescente peli naranja tomo otro trozo de carne y se lo comió, bajo la atenta mirada de la reina de Rias _"¿un beso indirecto?_ " ella pensó exaltada, Ichigo le dio una mirada curiosa por la expresión que estaba haciendo

-"¿te encuentras bien? Tienes la cara roja" el shinigami le dijo sin darle mayor importancia, el rubor de Akeno aumento y ella desvió la mirada

-"si me disculpas… tengo asuntos que resolver" ella le dijo antes de retirarse, Ichigo levanto una ceja curiosa por el cambio de actitud de la sacerdotisa del trueno, el adolescente peli naranja se encogió de hombros con desinterés, no era algo con lo que tendría que preocuparse en este momento

 **-final de las clases-**

Ichigo bostezo en su mano mientras se estiraba, las miradas de las chicas recayeron en él como si esperaran algo, Ichigo al notar eso se detuvo para gran desilusión de las chicas, el shinigami tomo su bolso y salió del salón, el levanto una mano como saludo, tras los cual hubo varios suspiros soñadores, Ichigo camino tranquilamente por el pasillo de Kuoh rumbo a la salida, el shinigami se juntó con sus dos amigos y el trio se dirigió a la salida… pero al parecer otra vez se verían interrumpidos, una chica delgada con lentes y pelo corto estilo bob de color negro, ella tenía una mirada estoica mientras estaba recostada en la pared de la entrada, junto a ella había otra chica pero a diferencia de la anterior, está tenía una figura más curvilínea… mucho más curvilínea, tenía el mismo color de cabello pero el de ella era largo hasta la altura de las rodillas, también tenía lentes y una mirada estoica como la otra chica, ellas al ver al trio procedieron a caminar hacia ellos

-"buenas tardes, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san y Yasutora-san" la chica de pelo corto los saludo cortésmente, la otra muchacha les dio una reverencia como saludo, Orihime y Sado también les ofrecieron un saludo formal… por otro lado Ichigo simplemente le dio un movimiento de cabeza como reconocimiento de presencia "mi nombre es Sona Shitori y soy la presidente del consejo estudiantil, ella es Tsubaki Shinra, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil" la muchacha más alta les dio un movimiento de cabeza como señal, Sona volvió a mirar al shinigami "me gustaría hablar contigo Kurosaki-san sobre el incidente ocurrido en la entrada" Ichigo bufo con fastidio, algo que hizo que el par de muchachas perdieran un poco la compostura antes de recuperarla "lamentamos si esto es una molestia en su tiempo pero es algo que me gustaría tratar lo antes posible" Sona le dijo, Ichigo miro a sus dos amigos quienes entendieron el mensaje y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida

-"bien… espero que no nos lleve mucho tiempo, tengo un asunto que tratar después de la escuela" el shinigami les dijo, Sona asintió mientras le indico a seguirlo, el peli naranja miro por encima de su hombro a la chica más alta que caminaba detrás de él, se sentía como si estuviera siendo escoltado a algún castigo o algo por el estilo "¿así que los demonios dominan el concejo estudiantil?" Ichigo comento casualmente, aunque ese comentario hizo que las dos muchachas tropezaran y casi se cayeran al suelo, si no fuera porque el shinigami las estabilizo a tiempo seguramente eso hubiera sucedido "deberían fijarse por donde caminan" Ichigo les dijo con un ligero tono de broma

-"gracias por la ayuda… pero…" Sona se vio interrumpida cuando Ichigo negó con la cabeza "cierto ese no es un tema que deba tratarse en público" la presidenta del consejo estudiantil declaro, Sona ahora parecía mantener una mirada más seria sobre el shinigami, al igual que la otra chica quien parecía estar más alerta que antes, el trio llego al aula del consejo estudiantil y le ofrecieron asiento el cual el peli naranja decidió aceptar "me gustaría saber cómo sabes acerca de los demonios"

-"tu energía espiritual es de la misma especie que la de Rias Y supe que ella era un demonio hace un par de días por casualidad" Ichigo le dijo mientras se recostaba en la silla en un claro acto de informalidad

-"bueno, eso adelanta un poco las cosas" Sona comento mientras se ajustaba las gafas, un acto que le hizo recordar a Ishida "bien, por lo que vinimos… fue un gran espectáculo el que brindaste en la entrada" ella le dijo con su expresión estoica, por lo cual Ichigo no sabía si estaba enojada o algo más, lo cual lo hacía un poco molesto

-"lo siento por eso… pero estaban siendo un dolor en el culo, solía tratar diariamente con ese tipo de gente en mi antigua escuela, así que es algo habitual para mi patearle el culo a un par de delincuentes" Ichigo le dijo desinteresado mientras miraba por la ventana, los ojos del par de demonios se abrieron un poco con sorpresa por sus palabras

-"dices un par… pero eran al menos 15 de ellos" Sona le dijo con un poco de incredulidad, Ichigo parpadeo confundido por sus palabras

-"¿he?... no creo que sea la gran cosa, además estoy seguro de que ustedes vieron cosas más sorprendentes" el shinigami les dijo, las dos muchachas se miraron entre sí sin saber cómo responder, él hablaba casualmente como si fuera lo más normal, incluso entre demonios ver a un humano o un demonio recién rencarnado derrotar a tantas personas en tan poco tiempo sin usar poderes y no recibir daño era algo sorprendente, y él lo decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-"aunque digas eso, sigue siendo algo sorprendente que un humano haga tales cosas" la presidenta del consejo estudiantil le dijo, Ichigo le dio una mirada sarcástica

-"no escuchaste cuando dije que lo hacía diariamente en mi antigua escuela… para ser sincero lo hacía desde que iba a la secundaria, aunque ahí si me daban unos cuantos golpes" Ichigo comento la última parte como si pensara en un recuerdo lejano "ah… pero volviendo al tema ¿seré castigado? Digo, fue afuera de las instalaciones escolares y nadie de esta escuela salió herido" las chicas sudaron una gota ente sus palabras, parecía que tenía experiencia inventando excusas en este tema

-"no, no queremos castigarte por tu pequeña reunión de amigos en la entrada, en realidad queríamos ofrecerte un puesto en el consejo estudiantil" Sona le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo sintió las ganas de rodar sus ojos pero decidió no hacerlo

-"en otras palabras, ¿quieres que me una a tu título nobiliario?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada y una mirada de aburrimiento, las dos miembros del concejo estudiantil parecían realmente sorprendidas por sus palabras "no es tan raro si lo piensas, después de todo, los miembros del consejo estudiantil son demonios y tú eres su líder o Rey como quieras llamarlo" Sona realmente estaba sorprendida, él fácilmente había analizado la situación, es cierto que ella quería que se uniera a su nobleza, alguien como él era difícil de encontrar, además de la extraña aura que lo rodeaba, Sona ya sabía que Rias había entrado en contacto con él y sus amigos pero aunque sabía de la situación de Rias con su compromiso no quería perder esta oportunidad, Rias ya se había apoderado de un usuario de Longino y anda menos que al usuario de Boosted Gear, donde estaba sellado uno de los dos dragones celestiales, y recientemente también había rencarnado a una usuaria de Sacred Gear de sanación, sería tonto de su parte dejar que Rias ponga sus manos en Ichigo, que al parecer llamo mucho la atención de la Heredera Gremory, Sona sabía que no era porque era lindo, cosa que tendría que admitir, el muchacho peli naranja estaba bien construido físicamente y recientemente descubrió que al parecer era muy astuto, lo cual solo lo hacía más interesante, Sona miro a su reina

-"Tsubaki, tráeme el tablero de ajedrez" ella le indico, la vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil asintió y saco un tablero de ajedrez de una gaveta y lo coloco enfrente del dúo, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil le hizo una seña al shinigami para que se acercara, ella movió un peón blanco "entonces ¿qué dices?" ella le pregunto al peli naranja, quien movió un caballo negro

-"lo mismo que le dije a Rias, no estoy interesado" él le dijo con una sonrisa descarada lo cual provoco a la muchacha delegada a fruncir el ceño, ella movió su torre blanca hacia un lado "sinceramente eso sería un dolor en el culo y yo no soy de aceptar ordenes de nadie" el shinigami bloque el camino de su torre con su caballo negro

-"supuse que esa sería una de tus respuestas… bueno, en fin no puedo obligarte a hacer tal cosa, repudio a las personas que actúan de esa manera" Sona se mordió el labio ligeramente cuando su reina fue eliminada de la partida por un alfil de Ichigo "aunque todavía quiero que te unas al consejo estudiantil, podríamos usar tu fuerza para corregir la conducta de los muchachos indecentes que asisten a esta academia" ella reprimió una sonrisa al lograr atrapar la reina de Ichigo, solo para que un momento después frunciera el ceño al ver que era una trampa

-"¿muchachos indecentes? Hablas de los pervertidos, di las cosas por sus nombre… aunque esa idea suena mejor" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido a su torre "¿aunque de eso no debería encargarse el comité de seguridad y la moral?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"esta academia no cuenta con eso, ya que era únicamente para niñas no hace mucho tiempo y cuando se volvió co-ed, no hubo realmente cosas que obligaran a que se creara un comité de seguridad, aunque últimamente los casos de pervertidos intentando espiar a las chicas ha aumentado, por esa razón queríamos que te unieras al consejo estudiantil, pero viéndola desde tu punto de vista parece una opción más fiable" ella movió un peón al último casillero del territorio de Ichigo y trajo a su reina otra vez, ella le dio una mirada seria al peli naranja "aceptarías ser el presidente del comité de seguridad y la moral de la academia Kuoh" Ichigo movió su caballo al final del tablero y elimino a un alfil de Sona

-"supongo que me servirá para des estresarme… golpear a un pervertido ocasionalmente" Ichigo comento casualmente como si de verdad considerara ese curso de acción, tras lo cual las dos muchachas demonios sudaron una gota, es cierto que sentían cierto desagrado por los pervertidos pero esta ese punto "es broma… no te preocupes" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, el extendió una mano como saludo "pero acepto el puesto" el shinigami le dio una de sus sonrisas zorrunas por lo cual las mejillas de Sona y Tsubaki se sonrojaron se volvieron de tonos ligeramente rosas

-"bienvenido nuevo presidente del comité de seguridad y la moral" Sona acepto el saludo y le ofreció una sonrisa de las suyas "te presentare al resto del grupo mañana después de clases" elle le dijo

-"bien, me tengo que ir" Ichigo le dijo, antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa él ya se había ido, Sona suspiro y miro el tablero de ajedrez tras lo cual una sonrisa divertida cruzo su cara "un empate ¿he?" ella comento, Tsubaki le dio una mirada curiosa a su líder, tras lo cual ella solo negó con un toque de buen humor "es solo que parece que ha aparecido alguien interesante" Sona le dijo mientras se recostaba en su asiento mirando el tablero de ajedrez donde los dos reyes estaban en jaque

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, a mi tambien me gusto escribirlo, nserio me divierto pensando las posibilidades del futuro dependiendo las acciones que tomo, espero que dejen su review (Kyoka saigetsu) Review mis queridos lectores de rusia


	6. capitulo 4

Hola ¿cómo están?… espero que bien de la vista, jojojojo asi pueden leer el nuevo capítulo…

Primero que nada gracias por todos los comentarios, siempre me alientan a escribir el próximo cap (sinceramente no escribiría si nadie lee la historia ¿Quién lo haría?) en fin… espero que me den su comentario, su Review, su opinión, su crítica… son lo mismo pero igual ( =3= )/

Aclaraciones legales: no soy dueño de Bleach

No soy dueño de high school DXD

Tampoco soy dueño de L.O.L. o league of legends (nombre completo :V) o de cualquier anime/manga/etc. que se mencione en este Fanfiction

Pd: no se preocupen no me olvido de nada… después de todo aprendí con el mejor… Aizen… todo es parte de mi plan XD

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Ichigo caminaba hacia su casa cuando sintió un escalofrió cruzar por su espalda, el shinigami sintió ganas de volver y deshacer su acuerdo de volverse el presidente del comité de seguridad, después de pensarlo correctamente estaba seguro que le traería más problemas que los que él quería, el adolescente peli naranja ya podía visualizar su gran casa a un par de cuadras de distancia, Ichigo acelero un poco su paso

-"espero que no esté tan molesta por un par de minutos tardes" Ichigo pensó en voz alta mientras entraba abría uno de los grandes portones de su casa, tomando una respiración abrió la puerta de su casa y como lo espero Ahri estaba allí con una mirada de molestia en su hermoso rostro, ella el verlo inflo una mejilla y desvió la mirada con un _mphm,_ tras lo cual el adolescente dejo escapar un suspiro "lo siento, tuve que atender un par de problemas por la pelea con los matones" Ichigo se disculpó, la kitsune le dio una mirada de reojo "espero que estés lista, no me olvide de nuestro acuerdo" el shinigami le dijo, tras ese comentario la kumiho se animó, ella se señaló a si misma tras lo cual Ichigo aprecio su vestimenta, Ahri ahora vestía un kimono negro con diseño de rosas rojas, la faja negra alrededor de su cintura terminaba en un gran moño, su prominente pecho parecía resaltar con su kimono, dejando un gran escote a la vista

-"¿cómo me veo?" Ahri le pregunto emocionada, ella se veía realmente bien así que no podía mentirle

-"te ves realmente linda" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa honesta las mejillas de Ahri se calentaron y volvieron de color rosa "… pero, realmente piensas salir con eso, digo, no vamos a ningún festival ni nada parecido, simplemente vamos a recorrer la ciudad" Ichigo le dijo un poco inseguro, horror fue lo que cruzo por el rostro de Ahri al escuchar esas palabras

-"pero… estuve desde el mediodía arreglándome" la kumiho se quejó de manera infantil, el adolescente peli naranja dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota

-"Esta bien, ve así" el shinigami le dijo, la mujer nueve colas sonrió de forma victoriosa "iré a cambiarme, debo sacarme este espantoso uniforme" Ichigo le dijo, una sonrisa traviesa cruzo la cara de Ahri

-"¿quieres que te de una mano?" ella le pregunto dulcemente, Ichigo le dio una mirada de reojo y negó con la cabeza para malestar de la kumiho, ella se fue hacia la sala de estar y se sentó en uno de los sillones, el adolescente peli naranja camino rumbo a la segunda planta saludando a los otros integrantes de la casa cuando se cruzaban

-"yo, Tier" Ichigo saludo a la belleza de piel morena y cabellera rubia, la antigua reina de hueco mundo lo miro y le dedico una agradable sonrisa

-"buenos días Ichigo" Tier le respondió mientras cambiaba de página del libro que estaba leyendo "Ahri se estuvo arreglando bastante… ¿planeas salir con ella?" su reina le pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"estaba planeando ir a recorrer la ciudad y como ella me llevo la ropa de deportes a la academia, es como una recompensa" el peli naranja le dijo, mientras se alejaba a su cuarto sin percatarse del leve suspiro que ella libero

-"debí ir yo en vez de mandar a Ahri" Harribel pensó en voz alta antes de volver a enfocarse en su libro, el shinigami llego al tercer piso donde estaba su cuarto, al entrar a su cuarto no se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a Candice y a Nemu allí, la Quincy estaba tirada en la cama mirando al techo aburrida, mientras que Nemu estaba sentada correctamente en un sofá de la habitación, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo la atención de las dos mujeres

-"bienvenido, Ichigo-sama" Nemu lo saludo cordialmente, Candice rodo sobre la cama hasta quedar en frente del adolescente peli naranja

-"Ichigo, dile que está bien que me acueste en este cuarto si no hay nadie" Candice le dijo al shinigami, el adolescente peli naranja le dio una mirada confusa a la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso

-"¿Por qué lo haría? Después de todo es mi cuarto" él le dijo con una mirada de desconcierte, pero internamente estaba sonriendo al ver la cara de enfado que ella puso, las cejas de Candice se fruncieron con enojo "ahora si pueden salir, tengo que cambiarme" Ichigo les dijo, Nemu asintió y se dirigió a la salida pero al ver que la otra mujer no estaba haciendo lo mismo se detuvo

-"que importa si ya te vi desnudo después de todo" Candice le dijo con desdén, la Quincy no se perdió el destello mortal que brillo en los ojos verdes de la shinigami, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa arrogante apareciera en su rostro "¿…mmm? Algún problema" ella le pregunto con una sonrisa descarada

-"Candice" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, la Quincy eléctrica le dio una mirada de fastidio "tch… has lo que quieras, no tengo tiempo que perder, Ahri me está esperando" el adolescente peli naranja no vio como la cara de Candice se arrugo con disgusto

-"así que vas a salir con la zorra" la Quincy comento, Ichigo quien se estaba poniendo una camiseta negra con escote en v le miro por encima del hombro

-"no le digas zorra a Ahri… espera, bueno lo es pero no me gusta el tono en que lo dices" el shinigami la reprendió, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nemu al escuchar a Ichigo regañar a Candice, la Quincy miro a Ichigo sacarse los pantalones y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa traviesa, Candice estaba molesta por la actitud de Ichigo, después de todo ella había sido su primera mujer pero ahora se iba a una cita con otra

-"Ichigo-sama, si no es una falta de respeto ¿me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo de su salida con Ahri-san?" Nemu le pregunto con su tono estoico, Ichigo termino de abotonarse una chaqueta y le dio una ceja levantada

-"nada, simplemente voy a ver la ciudad, desde que llegamos no pude recorrerla… sinceramente no me gustaría perderme" Ichigo le dijo mientras cerraba su armario, el shinigami paso por al lado de Nemu y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza lo cual hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, él le dio una mirada a Candice "no te molestes tanto, la próxima vez saldré contigo" Ichigo le dijo, las mejillas de Candice adquirieron un tono rosado pero ella bufo y desvió la mirada, aunque todavía tenía un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, cuando el peli naranja salió de su habitación hubo un enfrentamiento de miradas entre la shinigami y la Quincy

El adolescente peli naranja rodo los ojos, podía sentir la tensión que había en su cuarto, cuando estaba pasando por el segundo piso se encontró con Kalawarner y Raynare, las dos mujeres caídas estaban hablando entre si mientras caminaban hacia la planta baja

-"hola Ichigo, te ves bien" la ángel caída de cabello azul lo saludo con una sonrisa provocativa, el shinigami le dio un giño como saludo, Raynare lo miro con un rubor en sus mejillas, algo que despertó la curiosidad de Kalawarner, tan pronto como Ichigo siguió su camino la mujer caída de cabello azul se abalanzó sobre Raynare y comenzó a preguntarle sobre esa reacción, Ichigo sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían algo en común… la curiosidad, el shinigami saludo a las tres Quincys que estaban mirando revistas de moda, las tres chicas le dieron un saludo acorde a su personalidad… es decir que Meninas le dio un saludo cordial, Giselle un saludo muy alegre… Bambietta simplemente apunto su cabeza en su dirección con un gruñido, ella todavía era muy cerrada, el adolescente peli naranja bajo por las escaleras hacia la primera planta, Ahri estaba parada en la entrada muy emocionada, la kumiho al verlo le sonrió cálidamente

-"Vamos" Ichigo le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa, el adolescente peli naranja le ofreció un brazo que Ahri acepto rápidamente, el dúo salió de la casa sin percatarse de los muchos ojos que los miraban a escondidas desde la sala de estar, había varias miradas molestas y celosas

-"¿Qué están haciendo?" una voz hizo que las mujeres se sobresaltaran y cayeran de sus escondites

-"no nos asustes así, Candice-san" Orihime le dijo un poco agitada por ser descubierta espiando a Ichigo y a Ahri, la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso levanto una ceja con forma de rayo con una mueca de curiosidad

-"¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Ni que fuera su primera cita" Candice comento mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones, hubo un silencio después de sus palabras que la incomodo un poco

-"… está si es su primera cita, él nunca antes había tenido una" la muchacha peli naranja comento tímidamente, hubo un resplandor amarillo y todos vieron como de la ceja de Candice se desprendía un pequeño rayo eléctrico como un tic "ocurre algo malo Candice-san" Orihime le pregunto un poco insegura, la Quincy inhalo aire antes de liberarlos, lo cual parecía calmarla

-"no, no ocurre nada… supongo que me conformare con darle una lección esta noche" ella pensó en voz alta lo que hizo que muchas miradas cayeran sobre ella con curiosidad "upss"

 **-calles Kuoh-**

La kumiho y el shinigami caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, Ahri iba alegremente sosteniendo el brazo de Ichigo lo cual convenientemente era entre sus pechos, lo cual avergonzaba al adolescente peli naranja, ya que estaban recibiendo la mirada de todas las personas por donde iban, lo cual era molesto y vergonzoso ya que muchos los miraban de forma lujuriosa, no importa si eran hombres, mujeres, ancianos, ancianas, niños en la pubertad, Ichigo se cuestionó si esto no era un efecto secundario del aura de los demonios en la zona, después de todo el reiatsu abundante en el mundo humano atraía a los Hollows, no sería raro suponer que la zona dominada por la presencia demoniaca surta algún efecto en los seres humanos normales, y los demonios no eran precisamente seres conocidos por ser modestos en temas relacionados al sexo

La pareja camino por las calles de la ciudad hablando casualmente de lo que se le viniera a la mente, el atuendo de la kitsune era como un foco para las miradas de los transeúntes, hubo varios comentarios como _¿hay algún festival?_ , _¿cosplay?, ¿fiesta tradicional?..._ y un montón más por ese estilo, pero varios concordaban en que ella estaba muy bien vestida, lo cual solo alimentaba el ego de la kumiho, por lo cual ahora ella se pavoneaba con orgullo por las calles

Después de caminar varias calles llegaron a un restaurante que parecía ser lujoso, los ojos de Ahri se iluminaron ante lo hermoso de la estructura, Ichigo no tenía que ser psíquico para saber lo que ella quería, con tan solo una mirada bastaba para que él supiera

-"vamos" Ichigo le dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al restaurante, Ahri fue un poco sorprendida pero rápidamente asintió y se aferró al brazo de Ichigo, la pareja llego a la entrada del sitio y fueron recibidos por un hombre mayor, Ichigo pensó que era muy parecido al difunto teniente del escuadrón uno, el hombre les dio una mirada rápida antes de mirar con cierto escepticismo al peli naranja, lo cual hizo que un marca de enojo apareciera en la frente de ichigo

-"bienvenidos señores, desean una mesa para parejas, tienen más privacidad que las habituales ya que son en cubículos separados" el hombre les dijo cortésmente "pero por esos servicios tienen un costo más elevado que los comunes"

-"vamos a querer una de esa y no te preocupes por el dinero, viejo" Ichigo le dijo mientras entraba al restaurante, un mesero los guio hacia su mesa que era como dijo el hombre en un lugar solo para los dos, el cuarto estaba bien adornado con flores y cosas de estilo clásico, que irónicamente combinaban con el atuendo de Ahri, el mesero les entrego las cartas y espero a que tuvieran sus pedidos antes de retirarse

-"wooow, esta casa de comida es realmente increíble" Ahri comento con emoción, Ichigo fue a hablar pero una _puff_ con una explosión de humo se le adelanto, ahora Ahri estaba en su forma Youkai algo que alarmo un poco a Ichigo, sus orejas peludas y sus nueve colas blancas que convenientemente se deslizaron por debajo del kimono sin desordenarlo mucho, la kumiho también parecía sorprendida por lo sucedido "parece que perdí por completo mi concentración porque estaba muy emocionada" elle hizo una sonrisa apenada, que no duro mucho ya que un momento después ella sonrió con satisfacción "huu… se siente tan bien estirar mis colas después de tanto tiempo" Ahri comento mientras sus extremidades peludas de color blanco se estiraron detrás de ella, Ichigo agradeció a la deidad de paso que eligió la mesa privada, si esto ocurría en público seguramente tendría que inventar un método para borrar memorias, Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo suave rozar su rostro, no fue muy sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que era una de las colas de Ahri, ella le dio una sonrisa taimada, a lo cual Ichigo negó con un toque de diversión

-"eres un caso perdido" Ichigo comentó con cierta diversión "ya se me hacía raro que no estuvieras en esa forma en casa, después de todo allí si puedes ir de esa forma" él le dijo con cierta curiosidad

-"Meninas me dijo que si quería salir contigo fuera de casa tendría que aprender a controlar el tiempo de mi transformación" ella le dijo, Ichigo sonrió levemente ante ese comentario, tendría que darle algún tipo de premio a la Quincy poderosa, para ser sinceros Ichigo no sabía mucho sobre ella, solamente que era muy educada y amable, además de dar unos golpes como el infierno, el shinigami llego a la conclusión que tendría que conocer un poco mejor a los miembros de su nobleza, él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta, lo cual hizo entrar en pánico ligeramente, el adolescente cambio su mirada a Ahri para decirle que se volviera a transformar… lo cual no fue necesario ya que ella ya estaba en forma humana con un sonrisa de diversión, Ichigo suspiro de alivio antes de decirle al mesero que pase, el hombre entro con una bandeja de comida y la coloco en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación, el delicioso aroma de la comida invadió la habitación provocando que Ahri comenzara a ponerse ansiosa, lo cual preocupo un poco a Ichigo, ya que podía volver a transformarse ahí delante del mesero, el shinigami saco un par de billetes se los dio al mesero y lo mando fuera del cuarto, el hombre se quedó parada con una mirada confusa en su rostro antes de sonreír con alegría por la gran cantidad de propina que recibió

-"Ichigo ¿puedo?" Ahri le pregunto con estrellas en los ojos mientras miraba a la comida, otra vez más Ichigo volvió a negar con diversión, ella parecía una niña cuando estaba con él, una niña muy mimada en su opinión, otra vez hubo una pequeña explosión de humo y Ahri estaba en su forma Youkai, aunque a ella no parecía importarle

-"claro, adelante, después de todo por eso estamos aquí" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa, ella no necesito de otra respuesta antes de empezar a comer, el adolescente peli naranja se felicitó mentalmente por ordenar todo lo necesario para la velada, incluso el postre, de ese modo ya no tendría que venir ningún mesero a molestar "tranquila, estamos solos, no hay nadie para robarte la comida" Ichigo bromeo ligeramente pero ella empezó a comer más lento "eres una dama, deberías cuidar un poco más tu imagen" Ahri lo miro confundida mientras terminaba de absorber un fideo que colgaba de su boca "nada, solo pensaba que las chicas que comen con más modales son más lindas" Ichigo comento mientras la miraba de reojo, el efecto fue instantáneo, ella ahora comía de forma refinada, lo cual hizo reír un poco divertido a Ichigo

-"moo, eres tan malo Ichigo" Ahri le dijo con las mejillas infladas el shinigami se rio divertido por su reacción, lo cual solo hacía que ella lo mirara con ojos de cachorro

-"lo siento, lo siento, pero se disfruta más cuando vas con calma" Ichigo le dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida

-"pero tú y Candice no parecían ir para nada lento anoche" ella le dijo un poco confundida, Ichigo reacciono como cualquiera haría lanzo todo el líquido que tenía en la boca, los ojos de Ichigo estaban abiertos de par en par y la miraban en shock "¿Qué?" ella le pregunto lindamente

-"t-t-tu como sabes sobre eso" Ichigo le pregunto con incredulidad, ella le dio una mirada confusa

-"¿sobre qué?" Ahri le pregunto, entonces sus mejillas se volvieron de un ligero color rosa "y-yo n-no los estaba espiando ni nada parecido… la puerta estaba abierta y yo quería dormir contigo" ella se defendió de forma nerviosa, Ichigo la miro con cara de palo "lo digo en serio… ustedes estaban ahí y yo tenía que esperar que terminen para poder entrar… no es como si los hubiera espiado porque quise" ella replico con fuerza, lo cual hizo al peli naranja sudar un gota

-"¿entonces estas admitiendo que viste?" Ichigo le pregunto con unas ceja levantada y cara de palo

-"bueno… la puerta estaba abierta… era de noche… tenía que esperar a que terminaran…" ella balbuceo mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices "pero en mi defensa tienes un lindo trasero" ella le dijo con un pulgar levantado a lo cual Ichigo la miro en blanco "¿estás enojado?" la kitsune le pregunto tímidamente

-"para serte sincero no lo sé" Ichigo le dijo de forma monótona mientras miraba a la comida en la mesa, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro con pesadez "es mi culpa que hayas visto eso después de todo, debí ser más cuidadoso… me deje llevar por el momento" Ichigo miro directamente a los ojos de Ahri con algo de remordimiento "perdón por hacerte ver eso… _aunque también tienes culpa por quedarte mirando… además de ir a mi cuarto sin permiso_ " agrego la última parte mentalmente, la kumiho desvió la mirada con sus orejas zorrunas decaídas, ella agarra el borde de su kimono con algo de fuerza, algo que llamo su atención

-"no te voy a mentir diciendo que no me importa" ella le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara "sentí una sensación fea dentro de mi… quería entrar y detenerlos pero no podía, yo sabía que ustedes tienen una relación más fuerte que la mía, después de todo ella fue tu primera vez pero no me iba a rendir, después de todo ustedes no son novios así que tengo oportunidad" Ahri le dijo en voz baja, la kumiho libero un suspiro antes de mirar al peli naranja con los ojos ligeramente húmedos "a quien engaño… no soy la única que quiere tener un puesto especial contigo, he visto como Orihime te mira, Nel también, Nemu, Meninas, Raynare, Kalawarner incluso Syndra y Tier te miran de esa manera, por eso no quiero perder ante ellas, quiero ser alguien especial para ti como Candice pero sé que si yo te tomara solo para mi haría a todas ellas sufrir, y yo no las quiero lastimar porque ellas son como mi familia pero yo también te quiero para mi" un par de lágrimas se le deslizaron por las mejillas a la kitsune, Ichigo sintió su corazón apretar un poco por las palabras de Ahri "además yo no sé si me aceptarías… ya que soy un Youkai y ni siquiera soy uno natural… soy una falla de la naturaleza… pero si me aceptas así como soy yo talvez podría compartirte" Ahri fue tomada por sorpresa cuando sintió los brazos de Ichigo envolverse alrededor de sus hombros y tirarla contra su pecho

-"niña tonta" Ichigo le susurro con cariño "estas bien así como eres, no eres ninguna falla, eres una gran parte de mi familia" Ichigo la abrazo un poco más fuerte "ya eres especial para mi… si no fuera de ese modo no serias mi alfil ¿no?" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo, las orejas de Ahri se animaron por sus palabras al igual que sus nueve colas blancas "estás haciendo que la comida se eche a perder" Ichigo bromeo ligeramente, Ahri rompió el abrazo y lo miro con una gran sonrisa, el dúo se sentó a comer, ahora el ambiente se sentía más ligero y alegre

-"¿entonces cuando vamos a poder tener sexo?" ella le pregunto alegremente… otra vez Ichigo volvió a escupir todo lo que tenía en su boca y volvió a mirar en shock a la kumiho, quien le seguía sonriendo dulcemente, Ichigo trago para recuperarse del momento, él le dio una mirada un poco insegura a la mujer nueve colas

-"¿Qué dijiste?" Ichigo le pregunto nervioso

-"ya sabes, ¿cuándo vamos a tener sexo? Como tú y Candice" ella le repitió la pregunta, el shinigami comenzó a sudar balas ¿Cómo se supone que debe responder a una pregunta así? Y las cosas empeoraban ya que ella parecía muy ansiosa por saber la respuesta, la actitud de Ahri volvió a cambiar y ahora ella parecía tímida "bueno… es que todavía soy virgen por eso quiero que tú seas mi primera vez… anoche pensé en unirme pero decidí que quería que mi primera vez fuera algo especial, solo tú y yo… como ahora" hubo algo en su mirada que hizo al shinigami preocuparse, ya no era la mirada brillante como la de un niño, ahora ella lo miraba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y brillando con deseo, ella estaba derrochando seducción, la kitsune se acercó lentamente en 4 patas a Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja empezó a retroceder lentamente hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared

-"Ahri la comida se enfría" Ichigo intento cambiar de tema de una manera desesperada

-"la única comida que quiero comer… eres tú" ella le dijo mientras se pasó la lengua por los labios en un gesto sensual, Ichigo trago duro mientras sentía sus mejillas calentarse, para su suerte un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpió el ambiente, los ojos de Ahri se clavaron con enojo en la puerta, Ichigo la tomo de los hombros impidiendo atacar a quien estaba del otro lado, Ichigo tuvo que darle una mirada de enojo para que ella se calmara "tsk… estúpidos meseros" Ahri murmuro antes de transformarse en su forma humana, ella se sentó en su lugar y volvió a comer

-"adelante" Ichigo le dijo, internamente estaba aliviado de su oportuna llegada, la puerta corrediza se abrió y uno de los meseros del lugar entro, Ichigo le dio una mirada de cuestionamiento

-"disculpe mi grosería… pero recibimos quejas de uno de nuestros clientes, diciendo que aquí estaban generando humo" Ichigo miro a Ahri quien desvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa

-"debe ser algún malentendido, como ve aquí no hay nada que pueda generar humo" Ichigo le dijo mientras señalaba a la habitación, el hombre le dio una mirada rápida y olfateo el aire para detectar aromas extraños pero no encontró nada

-"mis más sinceras disculpas por estorbar en la cita con su novia" el mesero se disculpó, Ichigo sudo una gota cuando le dio una mirada de reojo a Ahri quien sonreía de forma tonta mientras murmuraba _novia_ repetidamente, el hombre se fue dejándolos solos otra vez, Ahri le dirigió una mirada apenada al shinigami quien la miro con curiosidad

-"lo siento por lo de hace un rato… me deje guiar por mis instintos" ella se disculpó "¿me odias por eso?" ella le pregunto un poco temerosa, su respuesta fue el dedo índice de Ichigo golpeando su frente "ouch" Ahri se quejó mientras se frotaba la frente, ella le dio una mirada de cachorro a Ichigo quien se rio ligeramente

-"ya te lo dije ¿no?... es imposible que te odie por algo como eso" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante, ella le sonrió como respuesta

-"entonces… ¿Cuándo vamos a tener sexo?" ella le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa, lo cual hizo suspirar al shinigami

 **-un par de horas después-**

Ichigo y Ahri caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, después de que Ichigo persuadió a Ahri de posponer el tema sobre tener sexo tuvieron una velada bastante agradable, la cuenta no fue tan alta como esperaban, los dos decidieron recorren un poco más la ciudad, después de todo ese se suponía que era su primer objetivo, Ahri caminaba tranquilamente del brazo de Ichigo, ya se podía ver que estaba atardeciendo, la pareja paseo tranquilamente por el distrito comercial de la ciudad de Kuoh, Ahri parecía un niño en el parque de diversiones, ella miraba todos los puestos y cosas que encontraba, al final Ichigo le había comprado un prendedor con un cascabel dorado con el tallado de un zorro, que ella engancho en su kimono

-"Ichigo mira, mira, una tienda de ropa" ella le dijo emocionada, Ichigo suspiro y la siguió dentro de la tienda, no podía negarle algo hoy… excepto sexo, la kitsune se probó distintas prendas de estilo oriental clásico, y le pidió su opinión a Ichigo, quien le dijo que todo le quedaba bien, bueno, tampoco es como si estuviera mintiendo, gracias al cielo que la tienda contaba con un sistema de traslado, seguramente Ichigo sé quejaría por tener que cargar todas esas bolsas de ropa

Ya estaba prácticamente de noche cuando Ichigo y Ahri se detuvieron en una plaza bien iluminada, al parecer había algún tipo de espectáculo nocturno, una gran multitud estaba rodeando un escenario ubicado en medio de la plaza, la kumiho y el shinigami se unieron a la multitud, un momento después un par de hombres disfrazados con armaduras samurái subieron al escenario, Ichigo le pregunto a una persona de la multitud de que se trataba la actuación, la persona amablemente le dijo que era una historia sobre una batalla por el amor de la princesa Edo… Ichigo solo entendió la mitad de lo que dijo, en resumen era una historias de amor

-"¿Por qué la princesa tenía que casarse con ese bastardo?" Ahri exclamo con enojo por el rumbo de la historia, la gente que la rodeaba le dio una mirada extraña al igual que Ichigo, ella parecía muy atrapada por la actuación, hubo un par de ocasiones donde Ichigo tuvo que detener a Ahri de hacer alguna estupidez contra los actores, la obra avanzo hasta casi al final cuando el actor que interpretaba al amor de la princesa pereció en la batalla, cosa que hizo que la kumiho llorara a moco tendido… Ichigo tuvo que consolarla, la obra termino con la princesa hallando un nuevo amor y viviendo felices por siempre, por lo cual Ahri derrocho felicidad por el final, el dúo salió de la plaza, Ahri seguía emocionada sobre la obra y comenzó a fantasear sobre cómo sería su vida siendo la princesa

Ichigo no podía negar que se había divertido bastante con ella, en el rato que había pasado con Ahri ni una vez pensó en sus problemas ni sus deberes, simplemente había pasado un rato muy agradable con ella y se habían divertido, esto era algo que por mucho tiempo había esperado, un momento como un adolescente normal… aunque ninguno de los dos fuera normal, es más, estaban muy lejos de ser normales, lo cual le resultaba irónico, ya que cuando fue un chico normal no había pasado un momento como éste, la pareja camino en dirección a su casa, ya era la hora de regresar el cielo ya estaba cubierto por estrellas y la luna brillaba con un plateado puro, Ahri tomo el brazo de Ichigo y camino alegremente junto a él

-"¿te divertiste?" Ichigo le pregunto de repente, Ahri fue tomada un poco por sorpresa pero ella se recuperó rápido, la kitsune se apretó más contra el peli naranja y apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de Ichigo

-"fue el mejor día de mi vida que puedo recordar" ella le dijo con cariño, el adolescente peli naranja libero su mano de su agarre lo cual provoco que ella lo mirara con confusión, Ichigo rodeo sus hombros con su brazo y la acerco más a él, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ahri al sentir el contacto tan personal con el shinigami, ella también envolvió un brazo de ella alrededor de la cintura de Ichigo y dejo que su calor la invada, ellos caminaron en silencio solamente disfrutando del ambiente, Ahri no podía recordar la última vez que sintió tanta felicidad… solo podía compáralo a la vez que se convirtió en una Youkai o cuando Ichigo la convirtió en su alfil… este era uno de esos momentos que atesoraría para toda su vida

-"parece que estamos llegando" Ichigo comento a l ver la gran estructura que conocían como su casa, el ánimo de Ahri parecía decaer un poco ante eso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ichigo, ella redujo la velocidad con la que iban en un vano intento de pasar más tiempo con Ichigo, cosa que el adolescente entendió y decidió seguir su paso lento "anímate… podemos hacer esto otra vez en el futuro" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas, Ahri le sonrió y tomo su mano con la suya con los dedos entrelazados

-"claro… me encantaría" la mujer nueve colas le dijo, cuando estaban a una cuadra de su casa Ahri se detuvo y comenzó a mirar al suelo de forma tímida, Ichigo la miro confundido por su comportamiento hasta que la realización lo golpeo… había visto esta situación en muchos mangas shojo que Tatsuki le dio para que dejara de ser tan _denso_ … los cuales solo quedaron apilados en un cajón de su habitación o se los dio a Yuzu, dudaba que Karin le gustaría leer uno de esos,

-"Ahri" Ichigo la llamo, la kumiho lo miro solo para que su barbilla sea sujetado por Ichigo, antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Ichigo, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa pero rápidamente contribuyo al beso, sus delicadas manos se posaron en la nuca del peli naranja, hundiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos naranjas de Ichigo, el beso hubiera durado más si no fuera porque cierta persona cambio a su forma Youkai, tuvieron suerte de que no había nadie en la calle para ver esa escena, sería un verdadero dolor en el culo si algo como eso ocurría, Ahri volvió a su forma humana y miro apenada a Ichigo, la kitsune estiro sus brazos como si quisiera seguir con el beso pero en su lugar Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, tras lo cual Ahri se quedó parada en el lugar maldiciendo a su transformación mientras lloraba cataratas "te vas a quedar atrás" Ichigo le dijo sin detenerse

-"y-ya voy" ella le dijo mientras se apresuró a seguir al adolescente peli naranja, ella se puso a su lado mientras lloraba como un niño a quien le robaron su dulce, Ichigo le desordeno el cabello como lo haría con su hermanas

-"deja de llorar boba… me gustas cuando estas enojada, feliz, animada, sonriendo, delirando pero no me gusta cuando tienes esa cara" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo, Ahri se sonrojo por sus palabras pero no obstante lo miro con una gran sonrisa

-"¿me das otro beso?" ella le dijo con ojos de cachorro, Ichigo suspiro con algo de diversión antes de acercarse nuevamente a Ahri, el corazón de la kitsune comenzó a latir rápidamente con ansiedad, sus manos inconscientemente se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Ichigo, sus suaves labios se conectaron con los de Ichigo otra vez, una sensación como de electricidad cruzo por su espalda, el placer que le brindaba el beso comenzó a calentarle el pecho, ella decidió ir un poco más lejos e intento introducir su lengua en la boca de Ichigo, pero en su lugar su boca fue la que recibió la lengua de Ichigo, las manos del shinigami la tomaron por la cintura y la acercaron más a su cuerpo, su calor comenzó a aumentar rápidamente como las manos de Ichigo descendieron lentamente hasta quedar en sus caderas, Ahri tampoco se quedó atrás ella se apretó con más fuerza contra el cuerpo de Ichigo, un hormigueo extraño recorría su cuerpo, su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo rápidamente, Ichigo rompió el beso para gran disgusto de Ahri pero los dos necesitaban tomar aire

-"¿estas feliz ahora?" Ichigo le pregunto entre respiraciones pesadas, ella le dio una sonrisa traviesa

-"estaría más feliz si esto lo continuaremos en tu cuarto" ella le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, su respuesta fue que Ichigo comenzó a caminar devuelta en dirección hacia su casa "espera era broma… ¿podemos continuar un ratito más?" ella le pregunto esperanzada solo para que Ichigo siga caminando, ella lo siguió de mala gana, la kumiho suspiro en derrota estuvo tan cerca de que las cosas terminaran en una situación para adultos

-"ya es demasiado tarde… mañana tengo clases" Ichigo le dijo, Ahri se fue caminando detrás de él murmurando cosas _estúpida escuela, ¿quién la necesita? Si después se te olvida de todo, colegialas cachondas intentando robarle el macho… o ¿a quién le sirven las ecuaciones para comprar el pan?_ , y muchas cosas por el estilo, las cuales le resultaban graciosas a Ichigo, el dúo llego a la mansión conocida como su hogar y al parecer no había gente levantada, lo cual le ahorraba problemas ¿talvez?

 **-cuatro días después- academia Kuoh-**

Ichigo camino por los pasillos de la academia, saludando a quien se encontrara en el camino, ahora aparte del típico uniforme Kuoh… aunque él hace un buen tiempo se había deshecho de su chaqueta porque decía que le molestaba, el lazo del cuello ya ni sabía dónde lo había dejado, lo cual le permitía llevar los dos últimos botones desabrochados, el también llevaba un prendedor en la solapa del cuello, el cual decía presidente del comité de seguridad y la moral, fue un regalo que Sona le dio por su nuevo puesto, Ichigo le pregunto por qué ella no llevaba uno pero Sona le dijo que no tenía necesidad de usar uno, tras lo cual Ichigo trato de negar llevar puesto esa cosa solo para que un rato después cediera, ya que le dijo que iba a conseguir cosas a mitad de precio en la cafetería, ahora él lo llevaba de buena gana, si pudo llevar la insignia de shinigami sustituto para todos lados un prendedor no sería nada comparado

El recuerdo de la reacción de los estudiantes masculinos en el acto donde lo declararon presidente del comité de seguridad y la moral todavía lo hacía divertirse un poco, Sona se había encargado de hacer un acto para hacerle saber a todos los estudiantes de Kuoh la creación del comité de seguridad, eso había despertado la curiosidad de los presentes pero esa reacción cambio cuando Ichigo fue presentado como su presidente, la más notable fue de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que no pudo evitar hacer facepalm al ver el estado de Ichigo, el no llevaba la chaqueta de Kuoh puesta, en su lugar la tenía sobre el hombro, su camisa estaba con dos botones abiertos, no había rastro de su lazo, caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo y una expresión de aburrimiento

Sona le había pedido que fuera lo más prolijo posible, ya que ocupaba una posición de poder dentro de la escuela pero no, el simplemente ignoro su pedido, ella no pudo evitar la sensación de frustración que le daba cuando Ichigo simplemente ignoraba sus consejos u opiniones, lo cual la molestaba, la mayoría de los varones de Kuoh hacían cualquier cosa que una mujer les pedía pero él no, él simplemente hacia lo que quería y no seguía ningunos de sus consejos pero eso no quería decir que no la respetaba, Ichigo la respetaba pero no la trataba como a alguien especial, Ichigo la trataba como una chica normal y extrañamente le agradaba, él ni siquiera usaba honoríficos ¿ella se había cuestionado si había tomado la decisión correcta en elegirlo para tal cargo? Pero al ver la reacción que tuvo su anuncio ya no podría dar marcha atrás

Otra vez la reacciones parecían divididas por género, aunque había unos casos en los que no se aplicaba la norma, las chicas habían recibido con los brazos abiertos esa noticia, los chicos por otro lado parecían indignados y horrorizados por tal acción, Sona ya previo que eso sucedería y estaba lista para recibir las quejas de ellos, aunque sinceramente no le importara sus lloriqueos, uno de las reacciones que hizo que Sona se sienta un poco feliz fue ver a su amiga y rival con cara incrédula, ella no le había dicho nada sobre el trato con Ichigo y su acuerdo, ya podía ver en la mirada que ella le dio que iba a tenerla de visita muy pronto en el salón del consejo estudiantil, Ichigo dio un pequeño discurso sobre su nuevo puesto y lo que planeaba hacer, sus palabras hicieron a las muchachas de Kuoh enardecer en aplausos y gritos de aprobación, por otro lado los muchachos… la gran mayoría estaba más disgustado aun, un tirano aparecía para impedir que sus dueños de juventud sean cumplidos, en su mente ya comenzaron a maquinar planes para destruir al adolescente peli naranja

Tras su nombramiento como presidente del comité, Ichigo y Sona volvieron al salón del consejo estudiantil para que ella le diera las llaves de un salón que no utilizaban para que puedan usar como base, no fue una sorpresa encontrar a Rias y Akeno esperando en la puerta del consejo estudiantil, Rias al ver a Sona frunció el ceño ligeramente pero al ver al peli naranja se calmó, Akeno lo saludo alegremente y lo felicito por su puesto, aunque le reclamo que no se uniera al club de investigación de lo oculto, Rias le reclamo a Sona no informarle sobre su relación con Ichigo, tras lo cual la presidenta del consejo estudiantil simplemente le dijo que no era asunto suyo lo que ocurría entre ellos, lo cual solo empero la discusión, Ichigo miro en blanco como su discusión cambio totalmente de rumbo, Ahora Rias la acusaba de sacarle sus muñecas cuando eran niñas, a lo que el adolescente peli naranja se preguntó si estaba siendo tratado como un juguete que las dos querían

Después de un rato Ichigo intervino para que la discusión sin sentido terminara, curiosamente fue en ese punto que las dos dejaron de pelear, Rias le dijo que estaba molesta por hacer eso sin avisarle, a lo cual Ichigo le dijo amablemente que no tenía por qué decirle, que no tenían ese tipo de relación, lo cual parecía impactar profundamente en la heredera Gremory, ya que ella se quedó parada congelada en shock, un momento después ella se fue en silencio, Ichigo resoplo con fastidio sabía que la había embarrado y mucho, tendría que pedirle disculpas después, Sona le dio las llaves de un salón en el primer piso cerca del baño de mujeres, Sona le pregunto si quería que le prestara a unos miembros de su nobleza para que lo ayudaran en su trabajo a lo que Ichigo negó, ya que tenía pensado pedirle a Chad y Orihime que se unieran también

Después de la escuela Ichigo fue al club de Rias y se disculpó con ella si algo la había molestado, aunque su disculpa fue muy vaga y prácticamente parecía como si no tuviera interés en hacerlo, aunque la pelirroja acepto su gesto, después de todo no tenía por qué reclamarle algo así cuando solo eran amigos, pero igual se sentía algo molesta pero después de que él se tomara el tiempo para ir y pedirle disculpas... ella no podría sentirse molesta por algo así, ellos conversaron por un buen rato, Akeno se unió un rato después y los tres hablaron hasta el atardecer

Ichigo también empezó a hablar más con sus compañeros, también comenzó a familiarizarse más con las personas a su alrededor, los otros días pasaron de la misma forma, Ichigo comenzó a ejercer sus funciones como presidente del comité bastante bien, las cartas de agradecimiento de las chicas comenzaron a llegar con bastante frecuencia, las quejas sobre los actos pervertidos de los chicos disminuyeron considerablemente, mientras que las quejas de los alumnos masculinos sobre maltratos aumentaron, los métodos de Ichigo al encontrar a los pervertidos espiando no podrían considerarse aprobados por la academia, pero al parecer hacían ojos ciegos a esos actos, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Kuoh estaban contentos con Ichigo al cargo de ese comité… lo cuales eran chicas que ya no se preocupaban por ser espiadas mientras se cambiaban o alguien intentando ver sus bragas de forma descarada, tener a Ichigo, Orihime y Chad impidiendo que esos actos ocurrieran las hacía sentir más protegidas, Ichigo recibió nuevos apodos de los chicos como el destruye sueños, enemigo de los hombres, naranja traidor de la juventud, oficial de la pureza, bastardo ani-hentai y un montón más

Ichigo el había ofrecido el puesto de vicepresidente a Chad pero este lo rechazo, después se lo ofreció a Orihime pero ella también lo rechazo, por lo cual él no tenía a nadie a quien hacerle tomar las responsabilidades que él no quería tener, después de todo necesitaba tener registro de las personas y los actos inapropiados que cometían y eso era un dolor en el culo y por día tenía varios de esos casos así que tenía su tiempo ocupado escribiendo sobre ellos, ya se había echo una idea de quienes eran los más reincidentes a tratar de espiar a las chicas, no se sorprendió por descubrir que el trio pervertido no era solo de nombre, eran verdaderos pervertidos reincidentes, no importa cuántas palizas les dio o los sustos que les pegaba, o las frustraciones que les daba, siempre volvían a intentar espiar a las chicas, aunque siempre eran los mismos dos, no conoció al tercero hasta un par de días después, se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que era el peón de Rias

El muchacho también se sorprendió al verlo, ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto antes, siempre que iba a su club no estaba y nunca aparecía cuando él estaba allí, eso le resultaba raro, ahora talvez comprendía un poco porque nunca lo vio antes, pero bueno, su trabajo era disciplinar a esta clase de personas, en definitiva el primer encuentro oficial entre Issei e Ichigo fue un verdadero dolor para el pervertido de cabello marrón, Ichigo pensó que por ser un demonio tendría más resistencia al dolor… pero se equivocó, se había sobrepasado un poco, incluso había aterrorizado a los otros dos pervertidos, Ichigo no disfrutaba del dolor de las personas, por eso lo llevo a la enfermería después de golpearlo, espanto a los otros dos, ya que la mirada de temor que le dieron e indico que era todo de ellos… por hoy

Ichigo después le pidió disculpas… a Rias, por sobrepasarse un poco con el castigo por espiar que le dio a su peón, pero ella desestimo y le dijo que Asia tenía poderes curativos y lo podía remendar, la relación con los demonios había crecido enormemente en poco tiempo, ahora podrían llamarse buenos amigos, con Sona y su nobleza también tenían una buena relación… a excepción de Saji, el también parecía disgustado con el peli naranja, la primera vez que se conocieron intento pasarse de listo, solo para que Sona lo regañara como a un niño pequeño delante de todos, al parecer Issei tampoco estaba nada contento con su existencia, cosa que a Ichigo sinceramente no le importaba

Ichigo también había comenzado a interactuar con las chicas Quincys un poco más, si iban a ser parte de su grupo debían ser unidos un poco más con el resto, lo cual también le permitía estudiar un poco más sobre ellas, Meninas era muy educada y Amable, tenía una actitud de noble pero no era molesto como Byakuya, ella era alguien de la que te puedes hacer amigo muy rápidamente, Meninas parecía tener un gusto especial por las cosas tradicionales de estilo accidental, por otro lado, Giselle estaba loca… definitivamente, ella era muy rara, se comportaba como una niña molesta pero Ichigo sabía que ella tenía ese lado oscuro, por otra parte a ella le parecía gustar molestar a las demás con humor pesado, aunque ella se le insinuaba sexualmente cada vez que podía y por lo visto parecía tener fetiches raros … Bambietta por otro lado, ella era definitivamente terca, aunque se había abierto un poco más a Ichigo, ella en el fondo era amable pero le gustaba parecer como una perra dura, no quería parecer débil ante nadie, era comprensible cuando te criaste en la guerra, en el fondo sabía que ella era amistosa, aunque también tenía declives pirotécnicos y sádicos, era todo una personalidad

El día de ayer Ichigo había notado que algo estaba sucediendo con Rias, ella parecía dispersa en el aire con la mente en otro lugar, Ichigo sabía que algo la preocupaba mucho pero cuando le pregunto ella desvió el tema y parecía muy reacia a contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, el shinigami no iba a empujar sus límites, seguramente se vería envuelto en algún problema entre demonios si lo hacía, Akeno tampoco le quería decir que era lo que atormentaba a su líder

En la actualidad Ichigo llego al salón del comité de seguridad y la moral, había tomado la costumbre de dejar su chaqueta en esté lugar, así no tenía que cargarla hasta su clases, ya que lo primero que hacia al llegar era ir al salón del comité y ver que todo estaba en su lugar, él tomo la chaqueta del uniforme y la lanzo sobre su hombro, ya era el fin de las clases y quería volver a casa, el shinigami camino por los pasillos rumbo a la salida, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en sus clubes o se fueron a sus casas, el adolescente peli naranja llego a la entrada de la academia e inconscientemente miro hacia donde sentía la energía espiritual de Rias, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente cuando la vio en una de las ventanas del tercer piso, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante antes de que ella desviara la mirada, pero Ichigo logro notar algo en su mirar, ella lo miro con esperanzas, lo cual desconcertó al shinigami

 **-esa noche- residencia de Ichigo-**

Ichigo estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo, su mente todavía pensando sobre la mirada que Rias le había dado esa tarde, el adolescente peli naranja rodo sobre su cama hasta quedar boca abajo, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de la sabana y las lanzo fuera de su cuerpo, dejándolo descubierto al aire, la única prenda que estaba usando era un bóxer negro, el shinigami suspiro con pesadez, algo lo molestaba y por más que quería olvidar ese problema no podía, quería desesperadamente ignorar lo que le sucedía a Rias pero no podía, si hacia eso no se sentiría bien con el mismo, en ese momento las palabras de Yhwach resonaron en su mente

-"egoísta ¿he?" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, sus ojos miraron con curiosidad la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, su instinto le estaba diciendo que algo iba a pasar "tch… a ellas les gusta molestarme cuando tengo sueño pero cuando no lo tengo no están" Ichigo comento con cierto sarcasmo

De repente su cuerpo fue invadido por la sensación de poder del fuego pero no era molesto era agradable, Ichigo miro al suelo y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su cara "¿así que recuperaste tu verdadero poder? Pajarraco" el shinigami comento con una sonrisa divertida, pero al estar solo no recibió respuesta "es mejor que intente dormir" se dijo a si mismo mientras enterraba la cabeza en la almohada, un resplandor rojo llamo su atención y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente dónde provenía la luz, en el medio del piso de su cuarto un círculo… no, un pentagrama, o mejor dicho un circulo mágico rojo brillante se formó, su mente analizaba la situación con mucha rapidez, el circulo mágico le recordaba algo, como si ya lo hubiera visto, cuando analizo la firma espiritual sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, la forma de cierta muchacha pelirroja apareció en el medio del círculo mágico, ella tenía una mirada sería algo que lo desconcertó

-"¿Rias?" Ichigo le pregunto algo dudoso, la heredera Gremory lo miro y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro pero rápidamente recupero su semblante serio, sus ojos lo miraron con determinación… Ichigo estaba totalmente perdido ahora, pero las próximas palabras que ella dijo lo confundieron aún más

-"Ichigo… por favor, toma mi virginidad"

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy… espero que les haya gustado, díganme sus opiniones ya que es el combustible de mi inspiración (o algo parecido jejeje) el próximo capítulo que subiré será de "la ciada de Kuroinu" espero que me den su Review (banka… espera ¿kyoka saigetsu tiene bankai?... todavía no lo mostraron \\(TT_TT)/ ) hasta la próxima mis compañeros ¿fanfictioneros?


	7. capitulo 5

Hola… espero que estén bien, les dije que el prox capitulo iba a ser de la caída de Kuroinu pero mi mente me dijo "oye, porque no escribes un par de palabras para saber por dónde comenzar" y yo el respondí "si, tienes razón buena idea" cuando me di cuenta, prácticamente ya lo había terminada así que dije "mhhaa, lo termino y lo subo para mis flanes"

Así que aquí estamos :D espero que lo disfruten como yo, me gusto escribirlo mucho

Aclaraciones legales: no soy dueño de bleach, ni de High school DXD, tampoco de league of legends ni de cualquier anime/ manga o juego que se mencione :V

Dejen su amado review para alimentar a mi dragón como opiniones :V

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Ichigo se quedó quito mirando a la muchacha pelirroja moviéndose un poco incomoda ante la intensa mirada que él le estaba dando, el shinigami todavía trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando, ella simplemente había aparecido en su casa y le dijo que tomara su virginidad… lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?... el adolescente peli naranja se pasó una mano por el pelo con fastidio, eran las dos de la mañana no tenía ganas de hacer algo en éste momento

-"Rias" Ichigo le dijo llamando la atención de la chica, la demonio de cabello carmesí lo miro con algo de nerviosismo "¿Qué dijiste recién?" él le pregunto para estar seguro que escucho bien y no fue una mala pasada de su mente por tener sueño, Rias bajo la mirada a su pies y se sonrojo, su temple anterior había desaparecido por completo, ahora ella estaba nerviosa, ella tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse antes de volver a mirar a Ichigo, sus ojos ahora brillaban con algo de determinación

-"por favor, toma mi virginidad" ella le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara perfectamente, Ichigo dejó caer su cabeza un poco hacia el costado antes de suspirar con cansancio, ¿Por qué sucedían estas cosas a esta hora?, el adolescente peli naranja volvió a mirar a la heredera Gremory antes de palmear el lugar al lado suyo, Rias al ver el gesto trago un poco duro pero no obstante comenzó a caminar hacia Ichigo, ella se sentó a su lado y bajo la mirada a su regazo, Ichigo le hizo acostarse en su cama y se fue al baño "esto es más difícil de lo que imagine" Rias pensó, sus ojos miraron la habitación de Ichigo con curiosidad tratando de buscar algo para calmar su ansiedad, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, prácticamente podía oírlo latir con fuerza, aunque estuvo un poco feliz de que Ichigo aceptara su pedido… aunque dudaba que algún hombre se resistiría a tal pedido, pero a la vez sentía cierto disgusto porque haya aceptado tan fácilmente sin ningún otra pregunta

El sonido de la puerta de la puerta del baño abrirse atrajo su atención, Ichigo entro al cuarto, tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo como si se hubiera mojado la cara, los ojos de Rias miraron inconscientemente a su entrepierna, tras lo cual sus mejillas se volvieron igual que su cabello, al parecer él estaba muy bien dotado, lo cual solo empeoraba sus nerviosismo, Ichigo camino tranquilamente hasta la cama, su rostro era inmutable lo cual no le permitía a ella leer sus emociones, el adolescente peli naranja se acercó a ella y la miro fijamente a sus ojos

-"¿Por qué?" él le pregunto suavemente mientras se colocaba arriba de ella, la heredera Gremory desvió la mirada

-"es la única manea" ella murmuro, inconscientemente ella junto sus manos contra su pecho, Ichigo se acercó más a ella hasta el punto de que sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, ella podía sentir su aliento caliente golpear su cara y su corazón parecía retumbar contra su pecho

-"¿por qué lo haces?" Ichigo le pregunto suavemente, ella apretó los labios como si se impidiera a si misma decirlo, una mano del peli naranja se posó en su cintura y ella se estremeció "¿Qué es lo que sucede Rias?" él la volvió a presionar, Rias mantuvo la boca cerrada sin mirarlo a los ojos, el adolescente peli naranja frunció el ceño a la falta de cooperación de la pelirroja, esto le hacía recordar uno de las situaciones con Yoruichi cuando él estaba reacio a decirle las cosas que le molestaban, así que decidió ver si funcionaba con ella

Ichigo le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Rias chillo lindamente, él podía sentir a ella temblando bajo su toque, Ichigo comenzó a desabrocharle el uniforme lentamente, el corazón de Rias estaba fuera de control, latía como una ametralladora disparando constantemente

-"se gentil" ella le susurro, Ichigo se detuvo sorprendiéndola, la heredera Gremory lo miro solo para sorprenderse cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando con enojo, algo que la hacía sentir muy preocupada

-"tch… ¿se gentil?, ¿Qué clase de estupideces dices?... estas temblando, no estas para nada lista para este momento, ¿Por qué quieres arruinar tu primera vez?" Ichigo le espeto con enojo, Rias se quedó en silencio sin saber cómo reaccionar "¿Por qué llegas a este punto?, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? si estas dispuesta a sacrificar algo tan preciado como tu virginidad, debe haber una bueno razón y quiero que me la digas" Ichigo le exigió, Rias se mantuvo en silencio sin poder mirar a Ichigo a la cara, algo que solo hacía a Ichigo más molesto "¿Por qué no me lo dices?, ¿No confías en mí?" Ichigo le pregunto un poco molesto, ella se mantuvo en silencio lo cual solo irritaba más a Ichigo "si no quieres hablar, no veo la razón de que sigas aquí" el shinigami le dijo sin emociones, lo cual hacia que Rias se sintiera horrible, ella apretó los puños con fuerza y sintió las lágrimas comenzar a humedecer sus ojos

-"no es eso" ella susurro en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la cama y abrazaba sus rodillas

-"¿entonces qué es?" el adolescente peli naranja le pregunto mientras miraba a la demonio por el rabillo de su ojo "confía en mi… ¿no somos amigos?" Ichigo le pregunto con suavidad, como lo haría con sus hermanas pequeñas, realmente no quería decir lo que iba a decir pero sabía que ella podía ser bastante terca, así que decidió presionarla un poco más "supongo que no me considerabas tu amigo después de todo… un demonio amigo de un humano, ahora que lo pienso suena hasta sarcástico"

-"no digas tonterías… claro que somos amigos" Rias le dijo algo exaltada, ella no quería perder la amistad que tena con Ichigo, había esperado mucho tiempo para conocer a alguien como él, Rias sabía que el peli naranja era terco como una mula, la verdad era la única salida que ella veía ahora, no quería poner en peligro su amistad, en el poco tiempo que había pasado con el descubrió que podía ser una chica normal, sin preocupaciones por la política o los problemas, simplemente disfrutar de un momento agradable con alguien, como cualquier muchacha de su edad, ella no quería arriesgar eso, la demonio de cabello carmesí decidió hablar "no quería involucrarte en mis problemas… tu habías dicho que querías una vida pacifica como un estudiante normal… por eso si te involucrabas.." Rias no pudo terminar ya que Ichigo la interrumpió

-"¿eres tonta?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada, la heredera Gremory lo miro confundido por su pregunta "si no hubieras querido involucrarme no habrías venido a mi casa a pedirme que tome tu virginidad" Ichigo le dijo con cierto sarcasmo, Rias desvió la mirada con un rubor en sus mejillas, Ichigo suspiro y le dijo que continuara

-"si iba a perder mi virginidad con alguien… por lo menos querría que sea alguien especial" ella admitió "primero pensé en vos pero lo negué, después pensé en Yuuto pero él es un caballero y nunca aceptaría tal cosa, luego pensé en Issei… el sin duda aceptaría pero yo no puedo imaginarlo haciendo tal cosa, sinceramente no lo veo como un hombre, es más como un hermano pequeño… muy pervertido… así que el circulo volvió a ti, " Rias le dijo, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras miraba a la luna

-"estoy un poco contento de que vinieras conmigo" Ichigo le dijo con suavidad, las mejillas de Rias se volvieron de un rojo intenso "…seguramente habrías echo algo muy estúpido si ibas con otro" él agrego, la sonrisa de Rias cayera instantáneamente "volviendo al tema ¿Cuál es la razón por la que quieres perder tu virginidad de éste modo?" el shinigami la miro directamente a los ojos, la heredera Gremory sintió como si sus ojos marrones estuvieran traspasando su alma

-"estoy atada a un contrato matrimonial con otro demonio de sangre pura… mis padres no escucha mi opinión, pensé que si hacía esto, por fin me escucharían… a pesar de ser la heredera de la familia Gremory, parece que no tengo opinión de con quien me casare" Rias confeso con cierto desánimo, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron por un momento antes de volver a su temple calmado… así que ella estaba con esa carga sobre sus hombros y ya estaba en su límite "por eso pensé que si perdía mi virginidad incluso podía llegar a anular el contrato de matrimonio"

-"¿puedo suponer que ha habido algún cambio en ese acuerdo últimamente?" Ichigo comento, el adolescente peli naranja no necesitaba una respuesta cuando sus expresiones lo decían todo, su mirada decaída, los labios fruncidos con disgustos, el suspiro triste que ella libero

-"si, ellos están presionando para adelantar la fecha… incluso después de prometerme que me dejarían libre hasta terminar la universidad" Rias comento con enojo, Ichigo puso una mano sobre su cabello y lo desordeno ligeramente, él le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante

-"no te adelantes a los hechos… en mi opinión, no creo que tu hermano deje que eso suceda" Ichigo le dijo

-"¿Por qué piensas eso?" ella le pregunto con algo confundida, Ichigo sonrió débilmente

-"porque yo también soy un hermano mayor" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo con confianza, Rias lo miro con sorpresa, era la primera vez que escuchaba que era un hermano mayor, Ichigo al ver su cara de sorpresa, respondió a su duda mental "si, tengo dos hermanas pequeñas, son mellizas así que tienen la misma edad, son completamente diferente, Karin y Yuzu, Karin sería la más parecida a mí… quiero decir, un marimacho, mientras que Yuzu es totalmente distinta, es muy femenina y se encarga de las tareas del hogar" Ichigo le dijo, una sonrisa cariñosa se formó en su rostro al recordar sus hermanas, Rias sintió su corazón derretirse al ver la expresión del shinigami, podría verse como un delincuente pero era una persona muy amable "por eso creo que tu hermano no te desampararía ante esa situación… incluso si es Lucifer" él le dijo con algo de diversión la última parte

-"gracias por tus palabras pero no creo que…" ella fue interrumpida cuando un círculo mágico volvió a aparecer en el suelo de la habitación, era del mismo diseño que el que Rias utilizo, así que podría suponer que era perteneciente a la familia Gremory, la figura de una persona podía verse aparecer en el centro del círculo mágico

-"¿creyó que haciendo esto el compromiso seria anulado?" la figura dijo monótonamente, Ichigo supuso por el tono de la voz que era una mujer, lo cual se corroboro cuando pudo distinguir a una mujer de cabello plateado y uniforme de criada aparecer del círculo mágico

-"si no hago esto, entonces ni Otou-sama, ni onii-sama me escucharían ¿cierto Grayfia?" Rias le respondió

-"si se llegara a saber que le está dando su pureza a un humilde humano, entonces el amo y Sirzechs-sama se entristecerían" la mujer nombrada como Grayfia le dijo sin cambiar su expresión facial neutra, Ichigo sintió un poco de molestia por ser llamado humilde humano, no tenía problemas si era solo humano pero que le diga humilde se sentía como si lo estuviera rebajando

-"mi castidad me pertenece, ¿Qué hay de malo en que se la dé a la persona que yo quiero?" Rias le espeto con algo de indignación, la mujer vestida de mucama se mantuvo impasible ante sus palabras

-"no importa lo que suceda, usted es la próxima heredera de la familia Gremory, así que por favor no vaya mostrando irresponsablemente su piel a los hombres" Grayfia le dijo con cierto regaño, Ichigo tuvo que estar de acuerdo con sus palabras, no por ser la heredera de la familia, sino porque simplemente estaba mal que una mujer haga ese tipo de cosas… aunque era su culpa de que Rias tuviera la camisa desprendida "especialmente ya que es antes de algo importante como esto… Ojou-sama por favor arregle sus ropas" ella le indico más como una orden, Rias de mala gana volvió a prenderse los botones y enderezar su falda, Grayfia fijo su vista sobre Ichigo quien se había envuelto la sabana alrededor de su cadera como una falda improvisada "gusto en conocerlo, soy la sirvienta de la familia Gremory, mi nombre es Grayfia" ella se presentó educadamente

-"Ichigo" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo "aunque es un poco descotes entrar en la casa de alguien sin toar la puerta y de esa manera" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad

-"mis disculpas por mi descortesía pero éste asunto requería medidas rápidas" ella le respondió con una ligera reverencia

-"Grayfia ¿viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad o es decisión de la familia?" Rias le pregunto "… ¿o es la decisión de onii-sama?" ella le pregunto la última parte con un toque filoso

-"todas" fue la simple y secante respuesta de la mujer de cabello y ojos plateados, Ichigo tuvo que darle crédito por su contundencia, Rias suspiro

-"ya veo, tu quien eres la reina de onii-sama personalmente vino al mundo humano solo por eso, ya entiendo" ella comento mientras alisaba su falda, ella miro directamente a Ichigo "lo siento, no estaba pensando con claridad, pretende lo que sucedió antes nunca ocurrió… aunque parece que tampoco iba a ocurrir" ella murmuro la última parte "vayamos a mi fortaleza, podremos tener nuestra discusión allí, tener a Akeno de mi lado estará bien ¿cierto?" Rias le pregunto, la mujer inclino la cabeza en aprobación

-"no me importa el _rey_ siempre tiene a su _reina_ a su lado" Grayfia le dijo

-"Ichigo" Rias lo llamo, ella le dio una ligera reverencia "perdón por las molestias que te he ocasionado" la heredera Gremory se disculpo

-"no te preocupes por eso Rias" Ichigo le dijo "estoy seguro que las cosas se arreglaran… sino yo mismo iré a darle una lección al idiota de tu hermano" Ichigo le dijo con confianza, los ojos de Rias se abrieron en shock por sus palabras, no por la forma en que las dijo sino por la persona que estaba a su lado, esto podía acabar mal, la pelirroja miro a Grayfia quien entrecerró los ojos de forma peligrosa

-"me gustaría que se disculpara por la descortesía hacia Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia le dijo de forma peligrosa, ella cometió el error de liberar un poco de instinto asesino, ella fue desconcertada cuando Ichigo suspiro pesadamente y se dejó caer sobre su cama

-"no debiste haber hecho eso" Ichigo le dijo con un toque de fastidio mientras se agarraba el puente de la nariz, tanto Rias y Grayfia lo miraron confundidas por su reacción, un momento después una fuerza abrumadora las aplasto, sus ojos se abrieron en shock, Grayfia sintió su cuerpo petrificarse, por otro lado Rias estaba de rodillas en el suelo respirando con mucha dificultad, ambas demonios fueron más sorprendidas cuando abruptamente sintieron sus cuerpos restringidos "deténganse" el adolescente peli naranja dijo con autoridad, los ojos de las dos demonios se dirigieron a él con confusión por sus palabras, pero al hacerlo se detuvieron al ver algo brillar en sus gargantas, los ojos de la reina de lucifer se agrandaron tanto como era posible, ella tenía el filo de una katana en su cuello, Rias también tenía una espada apuntándole al cuello, en ese momento de ultima reina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Rias tenía a una mujer de cabello rubio verdoso restringiendo sus movimientos mientras otra mujer de cabello negro violáceo apuntaba a su cuello con una katana, ella se encontraba en la misma posición, una mujer de cabello rosa oscuro tenía sus manos atrapadas en un agarre férreo mientras que una mujer de piel morena y cabello rubio sostuvo una espada que parecía ser un estilo de katana solo que más ancha y tenía el centro ahuecado, Grayfia se sorprendió al mirar sus ojos, eran fríos y duros, no tenían un atisbo de duda en cortarle la garganta si era necesario

-"Ichigo-sama ¿está seguro?" la mujer que apuntaba a Rias hablo con formalidad y de manera monótona

-"déjenlas libres, no son enemigos… talvez" murmuro la última parte, las cuatro mujeres liberaron a las dos demonios y se pusieron detrás de Ichigo, Rias aunque estuviera asustada por tener una espada en su cuello hace unos segundos no pudo perderse la oportunidad de ver a más de las personas que convivían con Ichigo, y su teoría de que eran muy potentes se afirmó hoy, incluso Grayfia fue dominada fácilmente, que estuviera sorprendida no era una excusa para alguien como ella, fue el simple hecho de que se vio superada lo cual hizo que fuera fácilmente dominada

-" _no pude reaccionar a tiempo… perdí mi guardia por el estallido de poder y no pude reaccionar_ " Grayfia pensó con incredulidad, y tenía el derecho de estar en tal estado, un demonio experimentado que ya tenía varios siglos encima se vio superado fácilmente, ella miro directamente a Ichigo _"no eres un humano ordinario ¿Quién eres?_ " ella se preguntó mentalmente, Rias estaba mirando de forma analítica a las cuatro mujeres, era la primera vez que las veía pero sabía que Nemu era la chica con quien Ichigo que había hablado por teléfono, solo una cosa se le podía pasar por la mente mientras las miraba

-" _ellas son hermosas_ " Rias admitió mentalmente, era un golpe para su vanidad decir eso pero tenía que admitirlo y también venían bien equipadas en el departamento de pechos, incluso la morena rubia y la de cabello rosa podrían igualarla o incluso superarla y las otras dos no estaban tan lejos de la talla y eso la hacía sentir ligeramente irritada, ahora sabia porque Ichigo no era como el resto de los chicos, él vivía rodeado de chicas hermosas, muchas preguntas se formaron en su mente, algunas se respondían solas mientras que otras solo la hacían más curiosa, pero ella tenía algo claro en su mente, Ichigo era alguien muy difícil de alcanzar pero eso solo lo volvía más deseable… Rias se regañó mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos

-"Ichigo que está sucediendo" la mujer de piel morena le pregunto con seriedad, Ichigo se encogió de hombros

-"un malentendido nada más, además ellas ya se iban" Ichigo le dijo, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Tier estaba usando un pijama celeste con diseño de tiburones, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro "combina contigo" el shinigami le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, Tier permaneció neutral pero un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, tanto Rias y Grayfia miraron con curiosidad la interacción entre el adolescente peli naranja y fría belleza morena, era algo interesante ver a alguien frio sonrojarse de esa manera y mantener su actitud neutral "ya que estamos aquí, los presentare" Ichigo señalo a la morena de cabello rubio "ella es Tier Harribel" la mujer simplemente asintió, luego señalo a la mujer de cabello negro violáceo que estaba usando nemaki, una típica prenda tradicional japonesa que se utiliza para dormir "ella es Nemu" dicha persona se inclinó en saludo, luego apunto a la muchacha de cabello rosa oscuro, la cual estaba usando un camisón rosa de estilo medieval "ella es Meninas McAllon" Ichigo introdujo a la muchacha quien hizo una reverencia como la anterior, el adolescente peli naranja miro a la última chica, la cual estaba usando un camisón de encaje amarillo "y ella es Candice Catnipp" la mujer de cabello rubio verdoso hizo un _mphm_ como respuesta "ellas son Rias Gremory y Grayfia" dichas mujeres hicieron una reverencia como saludo "bien, si ya no hay nada más de que hablar… no quiero sonar descortés pero creo de que ya es tiempo de que se marchen" el peli naranja les dijo, Grayfia asintió y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella y Rias "nos vemos mañana Rias" él le dijo la belleza pelirroja asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer

-"Ichigo… ¿cómo se introdujeron en la casa sin ser detectadas?" Tier le pregunto, las otras mujeres también querían conocer la respuesta, Ichigo comenzó a reír algo que las confundió

-"se podría decir que por arte de magia" él les dijo con diversión

 **-a la mañana siguiente-sub suelo de la casa de Ichigo- dimensión de bolsillo "paraíso"-**

Ichigo ya estaba vestido con su uniforme de la academia, utilizando el Hirenkyaku para moverse a gran velocidad por la dimensión, avanzo hacia donde sabia estaba el sector volcánico o como le había puesto - _el infierno de fuego_ \- esa lugar no era como Tessai le había dicho, era mucho peor, aparte de tener un volcán liberando lava constantemente todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba en cenizas y había geiseres de fuego constante, Ichigo se preguntó para que serviría tal lugar, una persona débil o un ser humano común serian simplemente muertos si se acercaran mucho a ese lugar, el calor era tremendo y las explosiones repentinas de fuego podrían carbonizar a alguien desprevenido… a excepción de personas con afinidad de fuego o simplemente poderosas, Ichigo se paró en un pilar rocoso cerca del volcán y miro a su alrededor

-"!hey Kikou¡" Ichigo grito, el grito hizo eco a través de todo el lugar, luego hubo un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido de la lava derramándose, un momento después el volcán parecía estallar y varias bolas de fuego salieron disparadas por el lugar, Ichigo entrecerró los ojos mirando a ese sitio, poco a poco el fuego comenzó a elevarse de ese lugar lo cual hizo que una sonrisa aparezca "mmm… seguís siendo tan grande como la última vez que te vi" él comento con humor, ya podía ver la forma colosal del pájaro de fuego saliendo del volcán, el animal legendario trino con fuerza, lo cual hizo que una oleada de viento caliente sea lanzada como una onda explosiva por todo los alrededores, lo cual hizo que Ichigo sonriera "no seas tan ansioso… luego probaras tu fuerza" Ichigo le dijo con diversión, el fénix se lanzó como un cohete hacia el cielo hasta perderse entre las nubes negras producidas por el azufre, Ichigo levanto la vista y observo como el ave de fuego descendió en picada a una velocidad sorprendente, Kikou comenzó a dar vueltas como un trompo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba envuelto en un tornado de fuego

-"wow… realmente es algo" Ichigo comento mientras veía como el tornado de fuego se seguía expandiendo hasta prácticamente convertirse en un huracán de fuego, Ichigo estaba maravillado por la vista, era simplemente fantástico, ver tanto fuego le dio un atisbo de nostalgia, ya que recordó al viejo capitán comandante, el fuego podía atemorizar a muchas personas pero a Ichigo le gustaba, ver ese despliegue de poder y color era algo muy atractivo a sus ojos, irónicamente le hacía recordar su cabello pero no le dio mucha importancia, seguía siendo una maravillosa escena, el ave paro de golpe y el huracán exploto enviando fuego en todas direcciones, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con deslumbramiento al ver como el cielo literalmente estaba cubierto de fuego, el fénix colosal voló en dirección al shinigami y se detuvo en frente al pilar de roca donde Ichigo estaba parado, Ichigo encontró extraño que no sentía nada del calor que el ave legendaria emanaba, era como si él no se viera afectado por su infernal calor, tentativamente Ichigo estiro su mano y la coloco sobre la cabeza del rey Kikou, incluso cuando se suponía que estaba cubierto de fuego, Ichigo no recibió ninguna quemadura, ni siquiera sentía un calor infernal como sintió la primera vez, en su lugar ahora sentía una sensación como de calidez… como si solo estuviera tibio

El ave parecía entrar en sumisión al tacto del adolescente peli naranja, sus alas se batían suavemente en el aire manteniéndolo en el lugar, Ichigo podía sentir suavidad en la cabeza de Kikou a pesar de ser un ave literalmente en llamas, el calor que sentía y la sensación al tacto lo hacían de cierta manera relajarse, como si pudiera hacerlo todo el día… lo haría si no tuviera clases "supongo que debo irme, sino llegare tarde" el pensó en voz alta, para su sorpresa el colosal ave comenzó a encogerse delante de sus ojos hasta volverse el canario amarillo que había visto en la tienda de Urahara, ahora la pequeño ave ya no tenía fuego cubriéndolo, simplemente su plumaje amarillo radiante, Kikou voló y se posó sobre la cabeza del peli naranja para su disgusto "¿Por qué no en el hombro?... me vería genial como un pirata" Ichigo comento con sarcasmo, su única respuesta fue un pitido del ahora empequeñecido fénix que se acostó sobre su cabeza, Ichigo suspiro con resignación "sujétate" él le dijo y desapareció en un estallido de velocidad

 **-calles de la ciudad Kuoh-**

Ichigo caminaba con un poco de fastidio, se había tardado más de lo que pensó en la dimensión de bolsillo, Chad y Orihime ya se habían marchado diciendo que los alcanzara… si podía, por eso era la molestia de Ichigo actualmente, el adolescente peli naranja suspiro con fastidio y miro sobre su hombro al ave amarilla posada allí con superioridad, los otro animales parecían hacerle reverencia cuando lo veían, Ichigo bufo por eso, hace unos minutos la gente se le quedo viendo cuando un grupo de perros y gatos se inclinó ante él o mejor dicho Kikou, pero de todas formas era un fastidio, ya tener un pajarito amarillo en su hombro era llamativo, que los animales se comportaran de ese modo era demasiado

-"realmente eres problemático" Ichigo le dijo al fénix en su hombro, la respuesta del pájaro fue simplemente levantar la cabeza de forma orgullosa a lo que Ichigo negó con un toque de diversión, en su actual tamaño era divertido verlo actuar de ese modo, el adolescente peli naranja camino un par de metros y se topó con cierto par de chicas del club de kendo, la muchacha de cabello rosa si mal no recordaba era Katase, la otra muchacha de cabello marrón era Murayama, la presidenta y la vice presidenta del club de Kendo, el shinigami acelero un poco su paso y se acercó al dúo

-"yo" Ichigo saludo, las dos muchachas al escuchar la voz se detuvieron y lo miraron con sorpresa, un tenue rubor apareció en su rostro al ver al adolescente peli naranja

-"buenos días, Kurosaki-sempai" las dos chicas lo saludaron cortésmente mientras se inclinaban de forma respetuosa, Ichigo bufo un poco por su formalidad

-"solo Ichigo, sin honoríficos, me gusta más de esa manera" el peli naranja les dijo con desdén, las dos adolescentes peli naranja se miraron entre sí de forma dudosa, un rubor más intenso apareció en su rostro

-"está bien… i-Ichigo-sempai" Katase le dijo tímidamente mientras miraba al suelo y movía un pie de forma vergonzosa

-"si así lo quieres,… Ichigo-sempai" Murayama le dijo sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos, el sonido de un pájaro silbando atrajo su atención, fue en ese momento que las dos niñas vieron el pájaro en el hombro del adolescente peli naranja, sus ojos lo miraron con fascinación como el avecilla estaba tranquilamente parado en el hombro "que lindo" ella chillo con emoción, Katase también lo miro con estrellas en los ojos, Kikou parecía crecer más confiado con sus halagos, ellas lo miraron con emoción infantil

-"es tuyo" Katase le pregunto con emoción, una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro del adolescente ante su actitud, lo cual hizo que las dos muchachas se sonrojaran fuertemente, y comenzaran a tartamudear, lo cual si hizo que Ichigo se riera divertido por su reacción

-"si, se podría decir eso… se llama Kikou" Ichigo les dijo, el pájaro amarillo dio un pitido de afirmación para gran admiración de las dos muchachas "creo que es hora de que sigamos nuestro camino, o llegaremos más tarde" él les dijo con algo de humor, a los dos chicas asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a los lados del shinigami, ellas miraban de vez en cuando a Ichigo y al ave amarilla de "hablen… es muy aburrido ir de este modo" Ichigo les dijo casualmente "escuche que hicieron en club de kendo unisex recientemente" el comento en un intento de sacar charla con las dos muchachas

-"sí, es cierto, cuando dijimos que haríamos el club unisex, así de ese modo tu podrías entrar era cierto" Murayama le dijo, ella bajo la mirada un poco deprimido "pero te hiciste el presidente del comité de seguridad y la moral" ella al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo y salto de manera nerviosa "l-lo qu-que digo es que… hicimos unisex el club y a pesar de eso, ningún chico se unió… tal vez fue porque declaramos que cualquier pervertido seria golpeado si intentaba algo extraño… por eso es un poco deprimente que hayamos abierto el club a los chicos y ninguno se haya unido" ella le dijo nerviosamente mientras agitaba las manos de arriba abajo, su amiga Katase hizo todo lo posible para contener la risa, lo cual solo la hizo avergonzarse más aun, ella miro al suelo con el rostro completamente rojo y Ichigo podía jurar que vio vapor salir de sus orejas, el adolescente peli naranja miro sobre su hombro a lave, quien inclino la cabeza a un costado como si expresara confusión

-"pero es cierto, es un poco decepcionante que los chicos no se interesen por el kendo, un arte tradicional que ha pasado por generaciones de personas quien la perfeccionaron, ¿Por qué no se sienten atraídos a tan noble arte?" Katase se quejó con disgusto, la muchacha de pelo rosa miro al shinigami con curiosidad "¿Por qué querías unirte al club de kendo?" Katase le pregunto con curiosidad, Murayama también miro con curiosidad por la respuesta

-"digamos que soy alguien aficionado a las espadas" Ichigo comentó con cierta diversión… desde un punto de vista no estaba mintiendo "aunque agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de volver el club unisex" el peli naranja les dijo con honestidad, las dos chicas se sonrojaron levemente por la sonrisa que les dio

-"no fue nada, después de todo algún día tendríamos que hacerlo…" Murayama le dijo "pero es una lástima que ya tengas tu tiempo ocupado y no puedas unirte al club de kendo"

-"pero estamos agradecidas con eso, ahora ya no nos preocupan tanto los pervertidos tratando de pasarse de la raya… pensar que un hombre vendría a impedir que los pervertidos hicieran lo que quisieran… es un poco irónico, antes nosotras nos encargábamos de cualquier pervertido pero algunos se volvieron masoquistas y venían por más… eso era repugnante" Katase se estremeció ligeramente por el recuerdo "estamos felices por la creación del comité de seguridad, aunque debe ser un poco duro, solo tú, sado-sempai y Inoue-sempai son los únicos miembros" Ichigo dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota, porque le tenía que recordad eso, era cierto que últimamente se estaba llenando de papeleo su escritorio, el necesitaba un vicepresidente urgente, como si una lámpara en su mente se encendiera una idea se le ocurrió a Ichigo

-"¿porque no se unen al comité de seguridad?" Ichigo les dijo de repente, las dos muchachas se sorprendieron por la pregunta, ellas hubieran aceptado si no fuera porque recordaron que eran los miembros importantes del club de kendo, además de que era su deber enseñarles a los otros miembros el arte de la espada, ellas miraron tímidamente al suelo por tener que rechazar la propuesta de Ichigo

-"lo siento, Ichigo pero nosotras…" Murayama tomo la palabra pero Ichigo la interrumpió

-"no te apresures, lo que yo digo es que el club de kendo se afilie con el comité de seguridad, de ese modo nosotros tenemos más miembros y yo puedo asistir al club, lo único que deben hacer es detener a algún pervertido que esté intentando hacer algo indecente y para no interferir con sus actividades de club, lo harán en su tiempo libre… aunque no creo que alguien quiera gastar su tiempo libre en la escuela" Ichigo suspiro al ver una falla en su plan maestro, tendría que ofrecer algo a cambio por ese trabajo "pero puedo hacer que obtengan las cosas a mitad de precio en la cafetería y también pueden almorzar y guardar sus cosas en el salón del comité" el adolescente peli naranja les ofreció, el mentalmente rezo para que ellas aceptaran, desde su punto de vista era un buen trato… para él, ellas parecían pensativas por la propuesta, lo cual le indico que se lo estaban tomando en serio, Ichigo se alejó un poco para que pudieran tener un poco de espacio para discutir

-"yo voy a aceptar" Murayama le dijo a su amiga, quien asintió en entendimiento "digo, Ichigo-sempai se unirá al club y él es una persona muy fuerte, incluso podríamos ganar un torneo con él" ella declaro

-"¿y también puedes pasar más tiempo con él?" Katase le pregunto con una ceja levantada, las mejillas de su amiga castaña se encendieron de color rojo "no te preocupes, yo pienso de la misma manera… tener a Ichigo-sempai en el club, además de ayúdalo en el comité, la comida de la cafetería a mitad de precio… aunque yo traigo mi propio bento de casa" la muchacha de cabello rosa comento

-"eso no importa… creo que es un buen trato, después del club voy a casa y hago los deberes, los días libres hago lo mismo… seria emocionante hacer algo así" Murayama comento con emoción

-"yo soy igual, le preguntaremos a las chicas, ya que ellas también son miembros del club" Katase le dijo, su amiga Murayama asintió era algo lógico que tendrían que hacer, ellas caminaron en dirección al adolescente peli naranja quien les dio una ceja levantada "tendríamos que preguntarle a las otras miembros del club para darle una respuesta" Katase le dijo, Ichigo sintió

-"es lo normal" Ichigo les dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, esa acción hizo que el ave amarilla en su hombro le picara la mejilla con molestia porque había perdió el equilibrio, las dos muchachas se rieron con humor por lo sucedido, eso no era algo que se veía todos los días, las dos muchachas al ver la mueca de fastidio de Ichigo se disculparon aunque todavía tenían sonrisas divertidas en sus caras, el trio camino tranquilamente hacia la academia hablando de temas casuales que le llegaban a la mente, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de la academia Kuoh… diez minutos tarde

 **-hora del almuerzo- salón del comité de seguridad y la moral-**

Ichigo estaba sentado en su asiento con las piernas apoyadas en su escritorio, él firmo una hoja y la tiro sobre otra gran pila de papeles, el suspiro y miro por la ventana, Chad y Orihime habían salido a _patrullar_ después de comer el almuerzo, por otro lado Ichigo se tuvo que quedar a firmar unos papeles sobre la afiliación del club de kendo y el comité, las chicas del club de kendo habían aceptado el acuerdo, lo cual hacia que tuvieran más ojos para impedir los actos pervertidos, él anunciaría su unión después de clases, así podrían comenzar a formar parte formalmente del comité… aunque todavía seguía sin vicepresidente a quien encargarle el papeleo

-"¿me pregunto si será así de molesto ser un capitán del Gotei?" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, el miro a su escritorio donde Kikou estaba comiendo migas de pan en un pequeño platillo, todavía le resultaba raro que ningún profesor se quejara por tener un pájaro amarillo en su hombro mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, incluso un par de profesoras se encariñaron con el ave de fuego, además había recibido un nuevo apodo _el pirata roba sueños de juventud_ , Ichigo pensó que era mejor que ser llamado fresa, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención, la reina de Sona entro al salón con un par de papeles en sus manos, lo cual lo hizo suspirar con fastidio

-"Ichigo-san" ella lo saludo mientras entraba, ella al ver al ave tranquilamente comiendo en el escritorio y al adolescente peli naranja sentado de esa forma sintió un caja crisparse con molestia, se suponía que era una de las personas más influyentes en la escuela pero actuaba de forma tan descarada, un momento después ella suspiro en derrota, por lo menos hacia bien su trabajo, el ochenta y tres por ciento de las quejas sobre los pervertidos había disminuido en los pocos días que Ichigo ocupaba el cargo… pero las quejas de los estudiantes masculinos por maltrato habían aumentado, aunque esas quejas no eran tomadas en cuenta, ya que esas misas quejas eran de los pervertidos reincidentes que figuraban en una lista que Ichigo les había dado, lo cual hizo que Sona literalmente las ignorara

-"hey, Tsubaki" Ichigo le dijo mientras le dio un hola perezoso con la mano, ella se acercó al escritorio y les dejo los papeles, fue un poco sorprendida cuando el ave no se perturbo para nada, solo la miro por un breve momento antes de volver a comer

-"le traje los documentos sobre la afiliación de miembros del club de kendo al comité de seguridad" Tsubaki le dijo con su típico tono serio, Ichigo bajo sus pies del escritorio y se sentó correctamente

-"gracias, ahora solo me falta a alguien para dejarle el papeleo" el comento con humor, sus ojos miraron a la reina de Sona con picardía

-"me niego" ella le dijo de manera cortante, Ichigo se rio ligeramente divertido por eso "ya soy la vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil"

-"te puedo dar comida en la cafetería a mitad de precio" Ichigo le ofreció con una sonrisa divertida, Tsubaki sintió sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente por su sonrisa pero mantuvo su fachada seria, al ver esto Ichigo suspiro en derrota "¿al menos no conoces a alguien que le interese el cargo?" él le pregunto con esperanzas, deseaba deshacerse de dicho papeleo lo más antes posible

-"lamento decirle que no" Tsubaki le dijo inmutable, Ichigo ladeo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa

-"¿porque ciento que no lo lamentas?" Ichigo comento con un toque de humor

-"porque de verdad no lo hago" ella le dijo monótonamente, aunque tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa "tal vez si dejaras de golpear a los pervertidos… podría encontrar a alguien que cumpla tus necesidades" Tsubaki le dijo, Ichigo se recostó sobre su silla con las manos en la nuca

-"supongo que seguiré haciendo el papeleo" el comento con desdén, Tsubaki suspiro pesadamente

-"eres un caso perdido" ella le dijo con desgano "sabes, las quejas de los pervertidos que golpeas van al concejo estudiantil… recibimos varias por días" la reina de Sona le dijo con un toque de fastidio, Ichigo bufo con fastidio

-"ellos ignoran las reglas de la academia, ignoran las advertencias que les doy si los volvía a atrapar haciendo algo indecente" Ichigo se quejó "con solo palabras no creo que tomen en serio lo que están haciendo, en algunos países podrían ir presos por hacer esas estupideces" él le dijo, Tsubaki miro con curiosidad al peli naranja por sus palabras, ella esta vez no pudo suprimir su sonrisa "deberías sonreír más… te vez más linda" Ichigo le dijo casualmente, los ojos de Tsubaki se abrieron y un gran rubor apareció en su rostro, ella bajo la mirada para que él no pudiera verla en ese estado, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el pequeño pájaro amarillo la estaba mirando con curiosidad, lo cual por alguna razón la hacía sentir más avergonzada "cambiando de tema ¿cómo esta Sona?"

-"¿he?" Tsubaki le pregunto confundida, su rubor ya había desaparecido

-"¿Cómo esta Sona? No la he visto últimamente" Ichigo le dijo

-"ah, ella está bien, si deseas verla seguramente la encuentres en el salón del consejo estudiantil… haciendo su trabajo" ella le dijo, la última parte con ligero toque de reprimenda

-"hey, ya termine mi papeleo por hoy" Ichigo se defendió mientras señalaba a la pila de papeles a un lado de su escritorio, los ojos de Tsubaki se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa, ella no había esperado algo así, su imagen de él cambio ante su ojos, él era alguien bastante responsable "te vez sorprendida… ¿será que pensabas que era un delincuente por mi apariencia?" él le pregunto, aunque nunca admitiría que uso sus habilidades sobrenaturales para hacerlo

-"¡claro que no!… tal vez un poco" ella admitió un poco avergonzada

-"supongo que es por mi pelo naranja, no lo puedo evitar es natural" Ichigo le dijo con algo de humor, los dos compartieron una breve risa, Ichigo suspiro con diversión "señorita vice presidenta, ¿no crees que ya es hora de volver? la estuve acaparando por mucho tiempo, Sona podría mandarme más papeleo como venganza" Ichigo le dijo con buen humor, Tsubaki asintió y se dirigió a la puerta del salón "gracias por venir, me aliviaste el estrés del papeleo, vuelve cuando quieras" el shinigami le dijo

-"no, gracias a ti, me divertí bastante hablando contigo, tal vez acepe tu propuesta" ella le dijo mientras salía del salón, cuando se perdió de la vista del shinigami ella sonrió "Sona tenía razón, eres alguien muy interesante" Tsubaki pensó en voz alta, Ichigo se volvió a recostar en su silla y miro por la ventana

-"¿Quién iba a decir que los demonios también eran buenos?" él comento con diversión, Ichigo miro a Kikou en el escritorio y se encogió de hombres ante la mirada del fénix "tienes razón… siempre hay excepciones a la regla, espero que no vengan los malos antes de fin de año" el timbre de volver a clases sonó atrayendo su atención "Rias parecía preocupada esta mañana, supongo que la visitare después de clases" él pensó en voz alta

 **-después de clases- salón del comité de seguridad-**

Ichigo se encontraba otra vez sentado en su escritorio en el salón del comité, recientemente había cerrado el acuerdo con el club de kendo y como muestra de la alianza les dio prendedores parecidos al suyo, solo que de color plateado, mientras que el suyo era dorado, Chad y Orihime también recibieron uno plateado, ellos ya se habían ido a casa, ya que él les dijo que tenía que llevar los papeles a los profesores, así que les dijo que se adelantaran, por esa razón se encontraba solo en el salón… bueno, Kikou seguía con él

-"supongo que iré al club de Rias ahora" Ichigo comento, un momento después frunció el ceño al ver una pila de papeles en su escritorio "me olvide de eso, espero que Sona sigua en el salón del consejo estudiantil" él dijo mientras tomaba la pila de papeles, el ave amarilla voló y se posó en su hombro, el shinigami camino rumbo al concejo estudiantil, suspiro de alivio al detectar la energía espiritual de Sona, no detecto ninguna de los miembros de su nobleza así que supuso que estaba sola, un par de minutos después llego a la base del concejo estudiantil, toco la puerta y espero a que Sona le dé el permiso para entrar, unos segundos después ella le dijo que entrara

-"yo, Sona" Ichigo le dijo mientras entraba, la vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil levanto la vista de sus papeles y miro con curiosidad al peli naranja

-"Ichigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" ella le pregunto amablemente, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado

-"vine a entregarte los papeles de la afiliación entre el club de kendo y el comité" él le dijo mientras dejaba los papeles en su escritorio, ella se recostó sobre su silla mientras ponía las manos en su regazo

-"me interesaría saber cuál es la razón de que hayas tomado esa acción" al presidenta del concejo estudiantil le dijo, Ichigo se recostó sobre una de las paredes mientras la miraba

-"nada en especial, pensé que era una buena idea, obtengo más miembros y puedo entrar al club de kendo, de ese modo me ahorro la molestia de buscar nuevos miembros… ellas tienen experiencia en ese tema" él le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica "aunque todavía no tengo un vicepresidente… tal vez debería ocultar el hecho de que quiero que haga el papeleo" Ichigo suspiro con resignación, el levanto la vista y miro a Sona "¿no querrías ser mi vicepresidente? Puedo darte comida a mitad de precio en la cafetería" él le dijo con un toque de humor, Sona le sonrió de manera divertida

-"¿sabes que puedo obtenerla gratis si quiero?" ella le dijo con la misma sonrisa divertida, Ichigo la miro devastado antes de reírse divertido "todavía puedo ofrecerte a alguien de mi nobleza para que ocupe ese lugar ¿si quieres?" Sona le ofreció

-"¿de verdad planeas castigar de esa manera a tus compañeros?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad "después de todo, tengo mucho maldito papeleo todos los días" Sona se rio ligeramente por sus palabras

-"bueno, puede ser rotativo, cada vez que uno de mis compañeros haga algo incorrecto puedo enviarlo a hacer el papeleo" ella declaro, Ichigo negó con diversión

-"yo castigo a los pervertidos, no a los demás… bueno un poco si" Ichigo le dijo con diversión, el adolescente se enderezo y camino hacia la puerta "supongo que comenzare a investigar a quien le gustaría hacer el papeleo para el comité de seguridad" el adolescente peli naranja comento mientras abría la puerta del salón "nos vemos después" él le dijo mientras salía del salón, Sona asintió y regreso su vista al papeleo, entonces ella se acordó de algo

-"¿tenía un pájaro amarillo en su hombro?" ella se preguntó, luego suspiro con desgano, no iba a conseguir esa respuesta ahora

 **-patio de la academia Kuoh-**

Ichigo camino tranquilamente con su bolsa al hombro y Kikou en el otro, su destino era el viejo edifico, Rias no parecía ser ella mismo, parecía que estaba muy preocupada por algo, Ichigo supuso que tenía que ver con su compromiso arreglado, pensar en que eso era usado todavía lo hacía enojar, en cierto punto pero sabía que cada facción, raza, etc., tenían sus propias reglas y métodos, no podía esperar que todos fueran iguales pero era molesto que siguieran arreglando compromisos por favor político y posición social, él ya podía ver la estructura del viejo edifico a unos metros

-"mmm… parece que están todos hoy" él comento al recoger la sensación de energía espiritual que provenía del edificio, hubo un resplandor amarillo en la ventana que atrajo su atención pero por culpa de las cortinas cerradas no pudo ver de qué se trataba, aunque al ver a Kikou mirar fijamente y levemente agitado ese lugar lo hizo sentir curioso, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al descubrir otra firma espiritual en el viejo edifico, lo cual parecía ser la causante de la agitación del fénix en su hombro

-"¿algo interesante está ocurriendo, he? Kikou" Ichigo le dijo al ave amarilla en su hombro, como respuesta Kikou extendió sus alas y el fuego comenzó a formarse en ellas "cálmate" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, el ave de fuego se tranquilizó por sus palabras, sus alas dejaron de desprender fuego, Ichigo camino un poco más rápido hacia el viejo edificio, se detuvo un momento cuando sintió las energías dentro del lugar agitarse con enojo, como si la discusión estuviera subiendo de tono, luego una energía más poderosa los hizo retroceder, Ichigo la reconoció como la mujer de ayer… después de todo ella había intentado hacer el mismo truco con él, Kikou estaba ansioso por una pelea e Ichigo lo sabía, quería probar su nueva fuerza contra un oponente verdadero y al parecer ya había encontrado su presa, el adolescente peli naranja estaba prácticamente en la puerta cuando se escuchó el sonido de un fuerte golpe, como si alguien hubiera sido arrojado contra una pared, al parecer las cosas dentro estaban un poco subidas de tono, Ichigo se concentró un poco y reconoció que fue la energía del pervertido quien había subido para luego disminuir rápidamente, en otras palabras el que fue arrojado fue él, pero también sintió otras 15 firmas espirituales distintas

-"parece que más invitados se unieron a la fiesta" Ichigo comento mientras se preparaba para abrir la puerta, para su sorpresa Kikou salió volando hacia una de las ventanas del viejo edifico, el shinigami resoplo con disgusto y entro al viejo edifico

 **-dentro del viejo edificio- salón del club de lo oculto-**

Riser miro con arrogancia a Issei al verlo mirarlo con odio, el peón de Rias había sido enviado a volar por el peón más débil del miembro del clan Phoenix, el portador de Dgraid miro con rabia al demonio de clase alta, había sido humillado fácilmente después de decir que lo iba a derrotar

-"sin embargo si te vuelves mas fuerte con la práctica, podría ser interesante" Riser le dijo casualmente, ignorando el hecho de que Issei siguiera en el suelo, Asia y Yuuto se apresuraron a ayudar a su compañero golpeado, el miembro del clan Phoenix miro a la pelirroja "Rias ¿Qué te parece tener el juego en diez días?" él le pregunto

-"¿estás diciendo que me darás ventaja?" la heredera Gremory le pregunto con fastidio, ella sentía que la estaba menospreciando

-"¿es humillante?" Riser le pregunto con curiosidad "incluso si lo hacemos ahora mismo ya puedo ver el resultado" él comento mientras señalaba a Issei parado con dificultades, al parecer el golpe había sido muy duro contra él "no sería interesante de esa manera" Riser le dijo, Rias parecía seguir indispuesta de aceptar ese trato, el tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix la miro con seriedad "un rating game no es tan fácil como ganar mediante discursos emotivos, sabes" él le dijo a Rias, quien frunció el ceño y su mirada se ensombreció un poco "la disposición de un rey solo puede ser juzgada cuando él puede extraer el poder del sirviente, no importa cuánto talento tengas, he visto a mucha gente que no se recupera después de una derrota" Rias bajo la mirada y trago su orgullo, él tenía razón, sabía que eran débiles, incluso Ichigo les había dicho débiles abiertamente

-"está bien, acepto el acuerdo" la pelirroja acepto finalmente, Riser asintió y miro a su reina

-"Yubelluna, nos vamos, prepárense" él les indico "si eres tú, incluso si solo tienes 10 días, estoy seguro que lograras hacer algo tus sirvientes" Riser le dijo a Rias, quien se mantuvo en silencio, el demonio de clase alta miro a Issei "oye tu… no avergüences a Rias _peón_ de Rias, un golpe para ti es un golpe para Rias" Issei lo miro con sorpresa, el pervertido de cabello marrón fue a decir algo pero el sonido de la ventana abriéndose de golpe atrajo la atención de todos, un ave pequeña de color amarillo brillante entro y voló hasta posarse en la cabeza de Yuuto, quien se quedó parado allí como si no tuviera un ave en su cabeza

-"¿ese no es…?" Akeno comento confundida al reconocer el pájaro amarillo, las puertas del salón del club se abrieron llamando la atención de todos… otra vez, Ichigo se quedó parado allí en la puerta con una sonrisa incomoda, Kikou dejo la cabeza de Yuuto y se posó otra vez en el hombro de Ichigo

-"hola, espero no llegar en mal momento" el adolescente peli naranja comento mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca de manera nerviosa, los ojos de todos los demonios de la habitación lo miraron fijamente "al parecer si lo hice"

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy… ahora sí, el próximo será de la caída de Kuroinu, con lemon suculento de Ichigo y…, en fin hasta la próxima mis compañeros lectores, como siempre les pido dejen su review para saber su opinión, dejen su review (el autor le entrega un fajo de billetes a Madara Uchiha, los ojos del ninja se vuelven rojos y adquieren tres comas)… jajajaja :V, hasta la proxima


	8. capitulo 6

Hola, ¿cómo están? espero que bien, ya de a paso feliz fin de año y año nuevo , espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy

Declaraciones legales: no soy dueño de bleach, tampoco soy dueño de lueague of legends, ni de high school DXD

Pd: dejen su amable review findeañero lol, y felices fiestas

* * *

CAPITULO 6

El club de investigación de lo oculto se encontraba en silencio, todas las miradas se posaban sobre el recién llegado Ichigo Kurosaki, quien miraba a los ocupantes de la habitación con una mezcla de incomodidad y disculpas, la pequeña ave dorada en su hombre mantuvo una mirada fija hacia cierto demonio de sangre pura y cabello rubio sucio, Grayfia miraba a Ichigo con los ojos entrecerrados, por alguna razón sentía que no podía bajar su guardia cuando estaba cerca de él, los sucesos de la noche anterior todavía estaban frescos en su mente, ella había sido capturada en cuestión de un segundo, la velocidad y fuerza de esas mujeres solo demostraban que él no era alguien a subestimar, después de todo ellas lo trataban como su maestro, lo cual solo la hacía pensar en que tan poderoso podía ser él,

-"Ichigo…" Rias susurro al ver al peli naranja entrar a la habitación de su club, en su mente este momento podría haber sido obra del destino, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y ella sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, hubo un chillido que hizo que su atención cambie al pájaro amarillo sobre su hombro quien parecía mirar arrogante a las personas de la habitación, en especial a Riser por alguna extraña razón

-"si me disculpan… me voy, así pueden seguir con su reunión tranquilamente" Ichigo comento mientras comenzó a sudar nervioso por la situación, podía sentir la sed de batalla de Kikou elevarse con cada segundo, tenía que salir antes de que Kikou decida ponerse problemático pero como siempre el destino parecía ponerse en su contra, ya que las alas de Kikou comenzaron a emanar fuego intensamente haciendo que los ojos de los diablos se abrieran con mucha sorpresa, antes de que el fénix decida hacer más desastre Ichigo lo tomo rápidamente y lo puso dentro de su chaqueta, todos sudaron una gota cuando el pequeño pájaro comenzó a revolotear dentro de la chaqueta e Ichigo comenzó a actuar como si nada estuviera sucediendo, a pesar de que un bulto en su chaqueta no se paraba de mover locamente

-" _¿q-que… que fue eso_?" Riser pensó en shock _"¿ese pequeño pájaro se encendió en fuego?... imposible, mis ojos deben haberme jugado un mala pasada, es imposible que un humano tenga un fénix como mascota… espera, por su tamaño puedo suponer que solo sea un gorrión y el humano de cabello naranja debe ser un domador de bestias… es la única posibilidad_ " la mente del tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix corría a gran velocidad tratando de hallar las respuestas detrás de este reciente suceso " _había escuchado que en esta escuela había personas especiales… pero que un humano pueda tener un fénix… no, no hay ningún indicio de que sea un fénix real, puede ser otra raza de pájaros de fuego como… como… mierda no se me ocurre nada_ "

-"esté… ¿podrías dejar de mirarme tan intensamente?... no soy quien para juzgar a las personas por sus gustos sexuales pero… yo no le voy a ese lado" Ichigo comento en tono ambiguo mientras miraba a Riser, quien parpadeo confundido ante sus palabras, todos estaban en silencio hasta que una risa divertida se escuchó del más reciente diablo reencarnado de rías, Issei se estaba riendo divertido mientras señalaba a Riser, no fue esta que el diablo rubio de sangre pura comprendió completamente lo que significaba las palabras de Ichigo, lo cual hizo que se pusiera furioso por ser burlado de esa manera

-"Mira" Riser dijo en tono alto, una muchacha delgada y no muy alta con un bastón como arma, asintió y se lanzó contra el diablo pervertido de cabello marrón, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, la muchacha lo golpeo en el estómago, los ojos del muchacho de cabello marrón se pusieron blancos y cayo inconsciente al suelo mientras baba salía de su boca, Ichigo y Grayfia miraron en blanco lo sucedido mientras que Rias y su grupo parecía algo preocupado por la salud del peón "tch… un simple peón burlándose de mí, tiene lo que se merece" Riser comento con fastidio

-"etto… si nadie me necesita, me voy yendo" Ichigo comento mientras comenzaba a irse lentamente en reversa

-"alto ahí" Riser le exigió con autoridad, Ichigo frunció el ceño con disgusto por el tono del diablo

-"ya te lo había dicho ¿no?, yo no voy por ese camino" el Shinigami le dijo, una vena palpitante apareció en la frente del diablo rubio, el poder mágico de Riser podía sentir aumentando con enojo

-"¿te atreves a burlarte de mí, escoria?" Riser le pregunto con enojo, Rias y Akeno se pusieron tensas ante el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación "un simple humano ridiculizándome a mí, un demonio de sangre pura y nada menos que de la familia Phoenix, que somos conocidos por ser inmortales" el diablo se jacto con arrogancia, Ichigo inconscientemente rodo los ojos por sus palabras "te enseñare la abismal diferencia entre nosotros" el adolescente peli naranja pensó si dejar que Kikou se descontrole un poco para evitar tener un nuevo bronceado pero al parecer tomar acciones era innecesario

-"Riser detente, él no tiene nada que ver con éste asunto" Rias le replico con seriedad, Riser le dio una mirada de disgusto pero no mostro indicios de detenerse

-"mantente al margen Rias, no voy a permitir que basura humana me ridiculice" antes de que pudiera hacer algo una energía más poderosa recayó sobre él

-"Riser-sama, no puedo permitir que mantenga esa actitud en el territorio de Ojou-sama, está siendo imprudente en el mundo humano" Grayfia le dijo con seriedad, Riser trago audiblemente antes de calmar su poder mágico, ella miro a Ichigo "si no tiene asuntos pendientes con Ojou-sama le pido amablemente que se retire" la reina más fuerte del inframundo le dijo, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa condescendiente

-"es lo que estaba intentando hacer desde hace un rato" Ichigo le respondió con sarcasmo "nos vemos después" él se despidió mientras agitaba una mano, la otra estaba firmemente sujetando el bulto en su chaqueta que era Kikou, el adolescente peli naranja desapareció por la puerta

-"tch… nosotros también nos vamos, estar en el mundo humano me está dando una jaqueca, Yubelluna prepara el círculo mágico" Riser le ordeno a su reina, la mujer asintió y preparo el círculo mágico de teletransporte "recuerda, tienes diez días hasta el encuentro a partir de ahora" Riser le dijo antes de desaparecer en un mar de llamas, dejando solo al grupo de Rias y Grayfia en el salón del club, la demonio pelirroja soltó un largo suspiro con cansancio

-"haaaa… ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Rias se quejó con desanimo

-"así que ese era tu prometido, menudo dolor en el culo de persona" todos los ojos se posaron en la dirección de dónde provino la voz y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Ichigo apoyado en la puerta con cara de fastidio y Kikou en su hombro

-"¿Ichi-kun? ¿No te habías ido?" Akeno le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona "¿acaso no puedes vivir sin mí por mucho tiempo?" ella le pregunto en tono jocoso, Ichigo la miro en blanco algo que hizo que la sacerdotisa del trueno hiciera un mohín

-"no creo que sea momento para tus bromas Akeno… y deja de llamarme Ichi-kun, es molesto" Ichigo le replico con fastidio, antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa Rias la interrumpió

-"es cierto Akeno, no tenemos tiempo para tus bromas" la pelirroja le dijo con un toque de regaño, Rias miro a Ichigo

-"no, no lo voy a hacer" Ichigo declaró con seriedad

-"pero… tu eres muy fuerte si nos entrenas…" Rias replico en un intento de convencer al Shinigami pero Ichigo no cedió ante su pedido

-"no, imposible, además por lo que escuche tendría que perder diez días de clase" Ichigo se mantuvo firme

-"ara ara, pensar que un adolescente sano no prefiera pasar diez días con 4 hermosas chicas en las montañas" Akeno también añado su granito de arena, pero Ichigo otra vez la miro con cara de palo

-"y un inigualable pervertido" Ichigo agrego con sarcasmo, a lo que el grupo dirigió su mirada al portador de Ddraig quien estaba todavía inconsciente siendo tratado por Asia "además, yo no sé entrenar a otras personas, yo fui entrenado a base del hazlo o muere, si hago eso con ustedes no creo que puedan llegar al décimo día completos" Grayfia estaba escuchando muy atentamente lo que Ichigo estaba diciendo, tenía curiosidad por saber que era ese método de entrenamiento, aunque por su nombre y la descripción de Ichigo parecía peligroso

-"supongo que no hay opción" Rias comento con desanimo, Ichigo se acercó a ella y puso una mano en la cabeza y le desordeno suavemente el pelo

-"no te deprimas, en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos supe que eres una gran persona que está dispuesta a llegar a situaciones extremas por algo que quiere… aunque a veces te pones algo molesta, infantil y haces cosas precipitadas pero… yo tengo confianza en que lograras hacer grandes cosas en esos diez días, no porque seas un diablo de sangre pura o heredera de la familia Gremory, no, sé que lograras hacer grandes cosas porque eres Rias, una buena amiga" Ichigo la animo mientras le desordenaba el cabello, la heredera Gremory estaba sonrojada mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada por la situación, Akeno tenía una mirada de diversión y un poco de celos al ver a su líder, Ichigo dejo de jugar con su cabello y se alejó hacia la puerta "además va a ser un alivio no tener a ustedes molestándome por diez días" él bromeo

-"mooo… eres tan frio Ichi-kun, ¿Por qué no admites que te sentirás solo una vez que no nos vayamos?" Akeno le dijo con las mejillas infladas, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa socarrona

-"tienes un poco de razón, ya que no tendré a alguien quien me despierte antes de que los profesores se den cuenta" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida "bueno, nos vemos en diez días entonces" Ichigo se despidió mientras salía otra vez del salón del club, toda la interacción había sido atentamente observada por Grayfia quien miraba con curiosidad lo que acababa de suceder, la reina de Sirzechs se acercó a Rias atrayendo su atención

-"Ojuo-sama, podría ser solo suposiciones mías, o usted ha comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos del tipo romántico hacia esa persona llamada Kurosaki Ichigo" Grayfia le pregunto, el rostro de Rias adquirió un tono similar al de su pelo mientras negaba con las manos y la cabeza de manera nerviosa

-"jajajaja… como puedes decir eso, claro que no, simplemente somos amigos cercanos" Rias se defendió, Grayfia le dio una mirada monótono antes de asentir

-"ya veo, supuse que ese era el caso, ya que la interacción entre ustedes era muy informal y cercana, además del hecho que la noche anterior le ofreció su virginidad" la reina vestida de maid comentó en su tono neutral lo cual solo hacía que Rias se sintiera avergonzada

-"ara ara presidenta, nunca pensé que haría una jugada tan audaz" Akeno le dijo con una sonrisa burlona "tendré que esperar diez días para ofrecerle la mía, que decepción" ella comento con un toque de fastidio, Grayfia miro en blanco por su comentario al igual que Rias

-"puedes dejar de decir tonterías y encargarte de los preparativos para nuestra partida al sitio de entrenamiento" Rias intento cambiar de tema, Akeno dejó escapar un suspiro antes de cambiar a una faceta seria

-"entendido, tendré las cosas listas a la brevedad… aunque todavía le voy a pedir detalles sobre ese suceso" Akeno declaro mientras salía de la habitación, Rias suspiro pesadamente

-"si me disculpan, voy a llevar la información a Sirzechs-sama y su padre" Grayfia declaro mientras un círculo mágico apareció debajo de sus pies, un luz roja la envolvió y un momento después ella ya había desaparecido, Rias miro a Issei que todavía seguía inconsciente pero ahora estaba acostado en uno de los sofás del salón siendo atendido por Asia, Koneko estaba comiendo un par de dulces, Yuuto estaba mirando por la ventana, la demonio pelirroja puso su vista en el escritorio donde en una de las carpetas desparramadas se podía observar una foto de Ichigo sobresaliendo

-" _¿Por qué me sentí tan avergonzada de que dijeran que estaba enamorada de Ichigo?..., es algo natural que te avergüences si te dicen algo tan vergonzoso ¿cierto?"_ Rias comento mentalmente, sus manos tomaron la foto del peli naranja con cuidado y sus ojos se perdieron en la imagen " _es cierto que nos llevamos muy bien, he incluso le ofrecí mi virginidad pero esa era una situación extrema_ " las mejillas de Rias se pusieron un poco rojas " _además de que es alguien muy genial y tiene un aura que irradia confianza pero no de una manera arrogante, sino que también me hace sentir confianza y a la vez protegida, y hace que no quieras salir de su lado… ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ahora no es momento para actuar como una niña tonta, tengo que pensar en cómo hacernos más fuertes para ganar el rating game y deshacerme de Riser_ " Rias se amonesto mentalmente, ella dejo la foto de Ichigo en el escritorio y tomo un libro de estrategias militares que estaba sobre el escritorio

 **-calles de Kuoh-**

Ichigo caminaba tranquilamente por el distrito comercial de regreso a su casa, su mente seguía divagando sobre los acontecimientos recientes, Kikou estaba posado sobre su hombro de manera tranquila, la gente todavía lo miraba con curiosidad por llevar un ave sobre su hombro pero Ichigo estaba ignorando estas miradas, ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar

-"pensé que la sociedad de almas era un lugar problemático pero al parecer hay lugares más problemáticos, aunque sinceramente nunca le preste mucha atención a esas cosas" Ichigo comento al aire, Kikou que venía escuchando sus palabras ladeo la cabeza haciendo que Ichigo suspirara con una sonrisa divertida "supongo que de nada sirve pensar en estas cosas ahora, si entrenara a Rias y su grupo seguramente solo me metería cada vez más en los problemas de los diablos y las otras facciones… aunque se podría decir que ya estoy involucrado, tengo dos ángeles caídos viviendo conmigo, conozco la identidad de casi todos los demonios de la academia, mantengo una amistad con ellos… aunque no hacemos nada del otro mundo, ahora que lo pienso yo mismo soy el que se mete de cabeza en los problemas…" Ichigo suspiro con fastidio "no hay nada que se pueda hacer" el Shinigami comento en tono de derrota

-"oye, vamos, se quién eres, no te hagas la tonta" ese comentario atrajo la atención del peli naranja, no por lo que connotaba sino por el tono arrogante y prepotente en el que se dijo, su ceño se profundizo cuando se dio cuenta de que un grupo de hombres había rodeado a una muchacha de cabello rosado fuerte como Meninas, la mujer tenía dos coletas con un par de adornos de flores que parecían ser orquídeas, mientras llevaba gafas oscuras y una gorra, parecía que quería ocultar su identidad, Ichigo pensó que era una famosa y un grupo de fans hardcore la estaban acosando, ella tenía una cara de preocupación e incomodidad

-"vamos, no te hagas la niña inocente que sabemos muy bien que no lo eres" otro hombre comento mientras posaba una mano de manera condescendiente sobre su hombro, Ichigo suspiro con pesadez y decido que su personalidad protectora actué en esa situación, Ichigo frunció el ceño con enojo cuando los hombres prácticamente la llevaron arrastrando a un callejón solitario

-"e-e-esperen, déjenme ir, ya les dije que no me interesa" la mujer trato de salir del agarre del hombre pero este solo le dio una sonrisa torcida mientras ignoro sus palabras y la siguió guiando hasta lo más profundo del callejón junto a los otros hombres "suéltenme, déjenme ir, los voy a denunciar" los hombres solo se rieron de sus palabras

-"oigan, la señorita dijo que la dejen ir" Ichigo comento mientras aparecía a espaldas del grupo de hombres, su mirada era fría e indiferente lo que causo que sintieran una punzada de miedo correr por su cuerpo, los ojos de la mujer al verlo brillaron con un poco de esperanzas

-"¿quién diablos eres?... por tu uniforme puedo decir que eres de la academia kuoh, piérdete mocoso" el hombre que parecía ser el líder del grupo le dijo a Ichigo con disgusto

-"¿Qué me pierda, dices? No te equivoques, puede que no sea un vejestorio como ustedes pero sé que soy más hombre que todos ustedes juntos" Ichigo declaro con firmeza, el grupo al escuchar sus palabras sintieron su ira crecer con fuerza, la muchacha fue sorprendida por sus palabras y miraba a Ichigo con un toque de admiración

-"esperen, creo que se quién es él, lo escuche de un par de mocosos mientras compraba porno y ellos estaban hablando sobre un chico que les impedía cumplir sus sueños de juventud, cabello naranja, un ave amarilla en su hombro, mirada de delincuente, él es el pirata de la pureza, Ichigo Kurosaki" uno de los hombres declaro, los otros los miraron con expresiones de desconcierto mientras que Ichigo lo miraba en blanco y con una gota sobre su nuca

-"jajajajaja… que ridículo… oye deja de jugar a los súper héroes y vete de aquí antes de que te hagamos daño" el líder del grupo se burló de Ichigo, el Shinigami ladeo la cabeza y suspiro con pesadez

-"supongo que no aprenderán si no les enseño una lección con fuerza" Ichigo les dijo con desdén mientras se tronaba los dedos

-"tch… mocoso arrogante" el líder declaro mientras soltaba a la chica y tomaba un caño de hierro que se encontraba en el suelo, los otros hombres siguieron su acción y tomaron diversos objetos que encontraban a su alcance

-"6 contra 1, ja, deberían pedirle ayuda a sus amigos o esto será muy desigual" Ichigo comento mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el grupo de hombres, Kikou dejo su hombro y se posó en un muro cercano a observar lo que iba a suceder, la mujer de cabello rosa fuerte se quedó mirando la escena con asombro olvidándose por completo en la situación en la que se encontraba

-"te enseñare una lección pedazo de mierda" el hombre más próximo a Ichigo le dijo con enojo "de esa manera aprenderás a no meterte en los asuntos de lo-gha" antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Ichigo con una rápido movimiento acorto la distancia y le enterró el puño en el estómago, sus ojos se fueron hacia arriba quedando en blanco, los otros al ver eso se quedaron sorprendidos pero rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque, uno de los hombres le dio un swing con un palo que Ichigo esquivo inclinándose hacia atrás, antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento el peli naranja tomo el palo con una mano y con fuerza lo atrajo hacia él, el hombre sorprendido no pudo impedir ser atraído hacia el peli naranja y antes de que pudiera tomar acciones, su rostro se encontró con la mano libre del peli naranja, su nariz hizo un sonido grotesco antes de que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera despedida de sus fosas nasales

-"eso debió doler" Ichigo comento con sarcasmo, mientras veía el hombre caer lentamente hacia atrás inconsciente, con su rostro distorsionado a causa del dolor, el adolescente peli naranja se agacho evitando un columpio de un caño de hierro que choco contra la pared, el muchacho peli naranja se movió apoyando su cuerpo sobre sus manos y utilizando sus piernas para enviar volando al hombre, quien choco contra la pared del otro lado del callejón con fuerza provocando un sonido desagradable de ruptura, Ichigo balanceo su cuerpo y volvió a ponerse de pie en un instante "Vamos, no se queden parados, seria aburrido si simplemente se me quedan viendo" Ichigo comento con burla, dos de los tres hombres restantes se lanzaron en un ataque de ira contra él, uno de los hombres saco una navaja de su bolsillo e intento apuñalar a Ichigo, el otro hombre ladeo su palo contra el adolescente, Ichigo negó con desdén la acción del par de hombres y con un sutil movimiento logro pasar en medio de los ataques sin sufrir ningún rasguño

-"q-que mierda…" el hombre que se había quedado atrás, jadeo con incredulidad ante lo que había visto, los dos hombres también estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido, antes de que pudieran hacer nada sintieron las manos de Ichigo sostener sus cabezas y con fuerza las estrello entre ellos, un poco de sangre salió volando del choque de sus caras y un par de gotas mancharon la mejilla de Ichigo, los dos hombres cayeron noqueados al suelo, el último hombre que también era el líder del grupo miro a Ichigo con horror, el caño de hierro en sus manos temblaba mientras apuntaba a Ichigo

-"¿no dijiste que me ibas a enseñar una lección?" Ichigo le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona mientras lentamente se acercaba al hombre, dicha persona estaba sudando balas y balbuceaba incoherencias mientras miraba a Ichigo con horror "vamos, ¿Qué sucedió con esa hombría que alardeabas tener?" el Shinigami le dio una mirada fría que hizo que soltara el tubo de hierro

-"e-es-espera… espera, podemos arreglar las cosas… sí, sí, sí, me puedo ir y te juro por mi vida que nunca más volveré a hacer esto" el hombre le dijo con desesperación pero Ichigo siguió acercándose a él con una sonrisa sanguinaria

-"odio a los tipos como tú, basura sin valor que solo se aprovecha de los más débiles cuando esta con otras basuras" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo con frialdad, su distancia se acortaba lentamente con el hombre

-"hiiii… espera, espera por favor, te puedo dar todo mi dinero, sí, todo mi dinero" el hombre saco su billetera del bolsillo e intento lanzársela a Ichigo pero el adolescente peli naranja con un rápido juego de pies ya se encontraba en su frente

-"no me interesa el dinero de basura como tú" Ichigo le dijo de manera seca, el hombre trato de huir pero tropezó y cayó sobre su trasero "y te dije que te iba a enseñar una lección que nunca olvidarías" el Shinigami le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, una buena cantidad de sangre salió de su boca junto a algunos dientes y el hombre cayo inconsciente al suelo sangrando, Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro con cansancio mientras se limpiaba la suciedad de su rodilla "creo que he estado suspirando mucho últimamente, mi suerte ya debe ser inexistente" Ichigo comento con un poco de humor, el cambio su mirada a la chica que lo miraba con asombro o es lo que parecía ya que no podía ver sus ojos por las gafas oscuras "¿Estas bien?" Ichigo le pregunto con un poco de preocupación, la mujer asintió mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente "me alegro, mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki"

-"Mo-Momo" ella le dijo, Ichigo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-"un gusto conocerte Momo… ahora creo que deberíamos salir de este callejón" Ichigo le dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse hacia la salida del callejón, Momo miro a los hombres tirados en el suelo por un momento antes de seguir rápidamente al peli naranja, ella se sorprendió un poco cuando el pájaro amarillo paso por su lado y se posó en el hombro del peli naranja, el dúo y el pájaro salieron del callejón hacia la calle comercial

-"etto… Gracias por salvarme allí" Momo le dijo a Ichigo con una reverencia, el Shinigami peli naranja negó ante las acciones de la chica

-"no es necesario que hagas eso, me avergüenzas" Ichigo le dijo con un ligero sonrojo, una mescla de vergüenza por la situación ya que estaban en público y varios lo estaban mirando y un toque de vergüenza porque tuvo una buena vista de sus atributos cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante

-"insisto, al menos permíteme ofrecerte un café y panecillo" Momo le ofreció al muchacho peli naranja, Ichigo parecía algo dudoso de aceptar su oferta "vamos, déjame mostraste mi agradecimiento" ella presiono mientras sostenía una de sus manos entre sus delicadas manos, Ichigo por alguna razón sentía algo de vergüenza con esta mujer

-"está bien" Ichigo le respondió, la mujer sonrió felizmente mientras comenzó a caminar tirando de la mano de Ichigo, el adolescente rápidamente se puso a su lado y mantuvo su paso "etto… ¿podrías soltarme la mano?" él le pregunto tímidamente, la mujer al ver que todavía sostenía su mano se sonrojo levemente y la soltó

-"lo siento, lo siento, no me di cuenta" Momo se disculpó algo avergonzada por lo que había hecho

-"no es nada, solo pensé que sería malo que una mujer caminara de la mano por la calle con un hombre que no conoce" Ichigo le dijo, Momo lo miro con sorpresa por sus palabras antes de que una suave sonrisa se posara en sus labios

-"eres extraño" ella le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Ichigo le dio una mirada desconcertada por sus palabras a lo que Momo negó antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta, sabia por experiencia que intentar sacarle información en esta situación era inútil, además solo conocía un par de maneras de sacar información y ninguna de esas podía hacerse en público, el dúo llego a una cafetería que parecía tener algo de prestigio, Kikou dejo el hombro de Ichigo y se puso en un árbol cercano, había una mujer en la entrada que por alguna razón al ver a Momo abrió la puerta y la guio hasta el sector privado del lugar, Ichigo fue un poco sorprendido al ver la elegancia del lugar, no se trataba de una cafetería normal, y las meseras que atendían llevaban elegantes trajes, su teoría de que Momo era alguien famoso solo se parecía confirmar, ellos se sentaron en la mesa más alejada del lugar que parecía ser la que tenía más privacidad, la situación le hacía recordar un poco la cita con Ahri, después de que ordenaran un par de cappuccino y unos panecillos la mesera se fue dejándolos solos

-"¿así que eres una persona famosa?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad, Momo fue un poco tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta pero rápidamente se recuperó, ella en vez de responder se sacó la gorra y los lentes dejando su rostro expuesto, Ichigo tuvo que admitir que era muy atractiva, tenía un rostro delicado y hermosos ojos verdes, que le recordaban a los de Rias, suaves y pequeños labios de un tono rosa, ella lo miro y le dio una sonrisa "¿así que eres una modelo?" Ichigo le pregunto un poco desconcertado, ella lo miro con sorpresa por sus palabras

-"¿no sabes quién soy?" Momo le pregunto ligeramente incrédula, Ichigo negó con la cabeza

-"creo que eres alguien famosa, pero lo siento, no miro mucha televisión así que no sé quién eres" Ichigo le respondió honestamente lo cual solo hacía más sorprendida a Mamo

-"de verdad eres extraño" ella le dijo con una sonrisa algo divertida "nunca pensé que hubiera un adolescente sano como tú, al parecer eres un chico de instituto pero pareces mayor ¿Qué edad tienes?" Momo le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo la miro con curiosidad

-"bueno, si estoy en el instituto, voy a tercer año pero es la segunda vez que debo hacerlo por razones personales, actualmente tengo 17 pero dentro de un par de meses cumplo 18" Ichigo le respondió algo curioso por su pregunta

-"de verdad eres interesante, dime… ¿miras porno?" ella le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, Ichigo la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-"no, ¿Por qué lo haría? Y ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Ichigo le dijo con un toque de fastidio, Momo le dio una dulce sonrisa mientras agitaba una mano

-"no es nada, no te enojes, solo que cada vez despiertas más mi curiosidad" ella le dijo con un toque de humor, Ichigo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, ella era una mujer extraña en su opinión, su actitud despreocupada le recordaba un poco a Yoruichi, aunque parecía más amigable,

-"creo que el único extraño aquí eres tú, siempre pensé que los famosos eran gente extraña pero sinceramente estas al borde de lo ilegal en esta situación" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de desdén mientras se recostaba en la silla, ella lo miro con una sonrisa divertida

-"¿Por qué crees eso?" Momo le pregunto con curiosidad mientras jugaba con una de sus coletas

-"prácticamente arrastraste a un chico de preparatoria a un lugar privado, aparte de que estamos en el lugar más alejado del resto de la gente, haces preguntas a un menor de edad que llevan una buena cantidad de connotación sexual, dime ¿eso no suena como si me estuvieras acosando sexualmente?" Ichigo le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, momo lo miro con sorpresa antes de que un pequeño _pfff_ se escapara de sus labios un momento después ella comenzó a reír alegremente, después de un rato ella pudo controlarse

-"de verdad eres extraño pero me agradas por esa razón, no pensé que me divertiría con alguien de este modo simplemente hablando" ella le dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima del ojo, Ichigo ladeo la cabeza con un toque de humor "sinceramente nunca pensé que podría conocer a un chico como tú, de verdad me agradas mucho" ella le dio una extraña mirada seductora que hizo a Ichigo sentirse un poco incomodo

-"¿estas tratando de ligar con un chico menor de edad?" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad, ella le sonrío dulcemente mientras ladeaba la cabeza

-"si ese fuera el caso, ¿Cuál sería el problema?" ella le pregunto sin dejar de sonreírle "eres extraño después de todo, cualquier chico de tu edad o mayor se hubiera lanzado hacia mí como un animal en celo, actuaria todo arrogante o saldría corriendo avergonzado, en cambio tú te comportas como si no te importara, eres diferente al resto de los chicos de tu edad, digo… incluso no te interesa el porno, eso ya te hace un chico de preparatoria muy raro pero… no eres un chico asexual que solo se interesa en otras cosas que no tengan nada que ver con el romance, por lo que pude ver te comportas calmado sin importar la situación y tienes tu lado genial también, señor pirata de la pureza" ella le dijo con cierto tono de burla, las cejas de Ichigo se torcieron un poco ante eso

-"cállate, señorita famosa, y solo te estas desviando del tema" Ichigo le dijo con un tono de fastidio, ella le dio una sonrisa divertida por sus palabras

-"lo que trato de decir es que eres distinto a cualquiera que haya conocido antes, por lo que pude ver no parece que seas virgen, diría que tienes experiencia con las mujeres pero no obstante no parece como si fuera lo principal de tus preocupaciones, no me miras con perversión por mi cuerpo, tampoco parece que estés intentando ligar conmigo, eso solo me hace que me siento a gusto con tu compañía" Momo le dijo con una suave sonrisa, Ichigo levanto una ceja mientras la miraba

-"sigo opinando que eres extraña, en primer lugar fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí, supuestamente para mostrarme tu agradecimiento y más parece que tú eres la que intenta ligar conmigo, pero por alguna razón me comenzaste a agradar" Ichigo le dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y una tenue sonrisa, ella le dio una brillante sonrisa por su respuesta, fue en ese momento que la camarera llego con los pedidos del dúo y se los entrego, Ichigo noto que la mujer le dio una mirada extraña pero decidió ignorarla, los dos comenzaron a hablar tranquilamente sobre cosas triviales que salieran en la conversación, pasaron un rato agradable simplemente manteniendo una conversación elocuente y bromeando entre ellos, el tiempo se fue volando y una hora paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que era hora de irse cuando noto que el cielo se estaba de color naranja, anunciando la puesta del sol

-"creo que ya es hora de irme" Ichigo comento mientras estiraba sus brazos

-"¿heee? ¿Por qué?" ella se quejó infantilmente, Ichigo simplemente la ignoro mientras miraba el reloj de su celular, antes de que pudiera guardarlo devuelta ella se lo arrebato y con una gran rapidez comenzó a escribir, Ichigo intento quitárselo pero ella se movió a una zona fuera de su alcance, después de un minutos ella se lo dio con una sonrisa "ahora estamos conectados" Momo le dijo mientras señalaba su número en el teléfono, Ichigo negó con la cabeza con un toque de diversión

-"supongo que ahora si debo irme" él comento mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba su bolso del instituto, el Shinigami se despidió con un gesto con su mano, ella lo miro alejarse con una sonrisa, cuando él estaba en la recepción momo dejo escapar un suspiro

-"conocí a una persona muy agradable… ¿debo estar agradecida de que no sabe quién soy realmente?" ella le pregunto al aire, Momo levanto una mano y la mesera que los atendió se acercó a ella "la cuenta por favor"

-"el joven que acaba de irse ya la pago" la mujer le dijo, Momo miro en dirección a la salida del lugar con una expresión de sorpresa pero luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "¿Cómo quieres que muestre mi gratitud si tú pagas?" ella comento, la mesera levanto una ceja curiosa pero Momo simplemente negó "no es nada, solo que parece que encontré algo interesante"

-"entiendo, desea algún otra cosa señorita Momo Momozono" la mujer de cabello rosa fuerte negó, tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la salida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Momo tomo su celular y su sonrisa se intensifico al leer el nombre del contacto, junto a una foto de Ichigo tomando un sorbo de su café

 **-residencia Kurosaki-**

Cuando Ichigo había llegado a su casa Ahri prácticamente se le había lanzado encima, solo para que un momento después comenzara a cuestionarlo por el aroma de otra mujer en él, noticia que recorrió rápidamente la casa y Syndra también comenzó a cuestionarle sus acciones, Candice le dio una mirada de muerte, en pocas palabras su bienvenida no fue muy cálida, después de que las cosas se calmaran e Ichigo explicara lo que había sucedido, lo que hizo que dejaran de hostigarlo, aunque después de eso Ichigo se encerró en su cuarto para pasar un rato a solas, para él era necesario ese momento o seguramente perdería la cordura con el tiempo, Ahri había intentado irrumpir en su habitación pero Ichigo había cerrado la puerta impidiéndoselo, después de un rato de descansar en su cama leyendo un libro de Shakespeare la puerta se abrió y Tier entro a su cuarto, la ex reina de hueco mundo se quedó mirando al peli naranja con su típica expresión indescifrable

-"tenemos un asunto serio del cual hablar" ella le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro y puso el libro en su mesita de noche "preferiría si fuera en tu oficina" la morena le pidió, Ichigo asintió y se dirigió al lugar

-"ahora que lo pienso nunca he usado la oficina antes" Ichigo comento mientras entraba

-"no ha tenido ninguna razón para hacerlo" Tier le respondió, Ichigo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en lo que parecía ser un trono detrás del escritorio, la morena de cabello rubio se sentó del otro lado del escritorio, Ichigo toco el tablero de ajedrez que estaba sobre el escritorio y todas las piezas que había usado junto al nombre de en quien se habían usado aparecieron encima del tablero de ajedrez

-"y ¿Qué era esa cosa importante de la que querías hablar?" Ichigo le cuestiona, la antigua reina de hueco mundo puso un par de papeles sobre el escritorio, Ichigo los levanto y le dio una mirada haciendo que sus ojos se abran un poco con incredulidad

-"es como lo ves Ichigo, el presupuesto de la comida se está acabando, el señor Urahara dijo que el gasto de la casa estaba cubierto por un año pero al parecer el presupuesto para la comida no entraba entre esos gastos, en cierto modo esa es nuestra principal preocupación, la luz, el agua, el saneamiento y las otras cosas están cubiertas excepto los gastos alimenticios" Tier le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo se agarró el puente de la nariz con irritación, en su mente estaba imaginando una versión chibi de Urahara siendo atacado por cangrejos, el casi dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta de un hecho importante

-" _desde que llegamos a esta ciudad nadie realmente ha cocinado, solamente han jugado a cocinar entre ellos pero al final siempre terminamos pidiendo comida rápida_ " Ichigo pensó para sí mismo, lo cual solo lo hacía sentirse más deprimido, Tier lo observaba con curiosidad por las diferentes muecas que estaba haciendo mientras estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos "mphm… supongo que tendré que ponerme el delantal de cocinero… aunque también tendría que hacer las compras y en grandes cantidades, en este momento realmente siento que necesito a Yuzu" el Shinigami comento con un tono abatido

 **-ciudad de Karakura- clínica Kurosaki-**

-"detente Yuzu, ni siquiera sabes donde Ichi-nii está viviendo" Karin forcejeo con su hermana melliza en la entrada de su casa intentando impedir que ella saliera con su maleta, Yuzu en cambio solo opuso más resistencia

-"eso no importa Karin, el amor que sentimos es tan puro que lo podre encontrar fácilmente" la hermana menor castaña de Ichigo replico mientras trataba de deslizarse de las manos de su hermana "Onii-chan me necesita en este momento y debo ir a ayudarlo"

-"¿Por qué tendría que necesitar tu ayuda" Karin le espeto con un poco de fastidio

-"tal vez está siendo violado salvajemente por esas brujas lujuriosas y con el deseo de su corazón me pidió ayuda para que lo salve" Yuzu le dijo, la menor de las hermanas tiro su maleta a un lado y con un sprint salto sobre la cabeza de Karin solo para que su padre la atrape "¿Otou-san?... No es tiempo de que me retengas, debo salvar a Onii-chan de ser violado salvajemente hasta terminar como un juguete sexual de esas mujeres con deseos impuros de Onii-chan" Yuzu le dijo a su padre con urgencia él en vez de liberarla la miro con mucha seriedad, algo que la hizo dudar

-"Yuzu-chan, hay veces que el camino del hombre puede torcerse pero es una etapa que todo hombre debe pasar y superar, algunas veces se presenta como malas notas en el colegio, otras veces como amor no correspondió, puede que incluso como un hijo antes de tiempo, pero para tu hermano ese camino apareció con más beneficios que sacrificios" Isshin le dijo con seriedad "además si tu tonto hermano es violado por esas hermosuras seguramente tendremos muchos nietos prontos" el padre de los hermanos Kurosaki le dijo con una sonrisa boba mientras le daba un pulgar levantado, la cara de Yuzu se puso pálida tras esa noticia y perdió todas las fuerzas de luchar, la joven castaña Kurosaki se fue lentamente a la cocina con un aura deprimente "Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti, así que simplemente deja que te usen hasta el cansancio" Isshin declaro mientras miraba al cielo nocturno

- **ciudad Kuoh- residencia Kurosaki –**

Ichigo sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda dándole una sensación incomoda, Tier le dio una mirada preocupada al ver el sobresalto del peli naranja

-"¿ocurre algo Ichigo?" ella le pregunto con algo de ansiedad, Ichigo la miro y negó a su pregunta

-"no es nada, sentí como si alguien estuviera dándome una amarga condena" él le respondió mientras se volvía a acomodar en la silla, Tier le dio una mirada curiosa pero el desestimo la situación "en fin, volvamos a lo que realmente importa ¿Qué tan malo esta nuestra economía?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad

-"bueno, para ponerlo en simples palabras, tenemos dinero solo para subsistir un más y un par de días si seguimos con este estilo de comida rápida" ella le dijo haciendo que Ichigo se desplomara en la silla, la situación era peor de lo que pensaba, además del hecho de que nadie tenía un empleo solo hacia las cosas más difíciles

-"tendré que buscar un empleo de medio tiempo pero el trabajo de ser el presidente del comité de seguridad también ocupa tiempo después de clases… debo encontrara un vicepresidente lo antes posible, Chad y Orihime pueden trabajar también pero no me sentiría bien pidiéndoles que hagan eso por obligación" Ichigo comento con un toque de amargura

-"no te adelantes a los hechos, además todos aquí tenemos las capacidades de mantenernos por nuestra cuenta" Tier le dijo al peli naranja, después de escuchar su comentario Ichigo se imaginó a Bambietta explotando un supermercado, a Candice electrocutando a un grupo de pervertidos en un maid café, éste último no le desagrado tanto "preferiría que habláramos de esté tema con los demás, así podremos saber su opinión" la ex reina de hueco mundo le pidió e Ichigo asintió

-"tienes razón, creo que sería malo si ocultara estas cosas, después de todo, todos vivimos juntos en esta casa" Ichigo le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento Tier lo siguió rápidamente y el dúo bajo por las escaleras hacia la sala principal, la ex reina de hueco mundo les indico al resto de los ocupantes de la casa que deberían reunirse en la sala principal, Ichigo se sentó en la punta de la gran mesa y rápidamente los otros ocupantes comenzaron a llegar a la sala principal, Tier y Syndra se sentaron cada una a sus respectivos lados, Orihime, Nelliel, Nemu, Chad, Starrk, Lilynette, Sung-sun, se sentaron a su lado derecho a su lado izquierdo se sentaron Ahri, Bambietta, Candice, Giselle, Meninas, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mila Rose y Apacci, todos ellos miraron a Ichigo con curiosidad

-"Ichigo-sama ¿Cuál es la razón para esta reunión?" Nemu tomo la palabra preguntando lo que todos tenían en la mente

-"bueno… es algo complicado de decir pero… actualmente nos estamos quedando sin dinero para los alimentos" esa noticia sorprendió a los presentas, fui un poco irónico que en ese momento el timbre de la casa sonara indicando que el repartidor de comida había llegado, después de que Ichigo y Chad fueran a la entrada principal por la comida la discusión continuo después de que habían cenado "bueno… volviendo al tema que nos importa, como les decía, el presupuesto para los alimentos está llegando a cero, tenemos un mes antes de que se acabe por completo, lo cual nos lleva a la reunión de ahora… ¿Cómo haremos para ganar dinero?" Ichigo les dijo con seriedad "estuve pensando en tomar un empleo de medio tiempo pero eso solo servirá para mantener a como mucho a 3 personas en un mes y solo hablando de la comida" el Shinigami les informo "por esa razón quiero saber su opinión sobre el tema"

-"lo que estás diciendo es que debemos encontrar algún trabajo para poder sustentar nuestro estilo de vida" Candice le pregunto al peli naranja que asintió

-"básicamente seria eso, por eso quiero saber su opinión o si tienen alguna otra idea" él les pregunto, Starrk sorprendentemente levanto la mano

-"existe algún trabajo donde se pague por dormir" el antiguo espada numero 1 le pregunto, una ceja de Ichigo comenzó a temblar

-"claro que no, y si lo hiciera estoy seguro que le lloverían las solicitudes de empleo" Ichigo le dijo con un toque de fastidio "además está prohibido usar poderes en el mundo humano"

-"dhu, claro que lo sabemos" Bambietta le espeto, su comentario hizo que él recordara su imagen de ella destruyendo un supermercado, lo cual lo hizo mirarla en blanco "¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?" ella le pregunto con un poco de enojo

-"no es nada, olvídalo" Ichigo desestimo mientras agitaba una mano con desdén "bueno, alguien más tiene una pregunta o sugerencia" Ichigo miro a Starrk quien estaba siendo regañado por Lilynette

-"Ichigo-sama, he analizado la situación y creo que sería mejor si nosotros ponemos un negocio" Nemu le dijo, Ichigo adopto una pose pensativa considerando la opción, parecía una mejor opción que todos encontraran trabajos de medio tiempo, ya que le preocupaban algunos casos, como Ahri que podría transformarse en cualquier lugar y eso seguramente ocasionaría muchos problemas

-"parece una buena opción… ¿tienes alguna idea de que podría tratarse el negocio?" Ichigo se imaginó vestido igual que Urahara vendiendo dulces, esa visión simplemente lo hizo estremecer

-"lamentablemente no pensé muy a fondo, aunque al parecer actualmente los maid café son populares entre la población" Nemu le dijo, todos comenzaron a analizar la idea, Ichigo se imaginó a las chicas vestidas de maid, aunque seguramente se opondrían a decirle amo a alguien, Bambietta posiblemente los insulte de paso mientras los amenaza, eso no sería muy bueno para la imagen del lugar, aunque no necesariamente todos tendrían que trabajar, solo los que quieran ayudar

-"alguien más tiene una idea" Ichigo le pregunto al grupo, Orihime levanto la mano muy emocionada

-"podríamos poner un restaurante, y ahí yo podría servir mis especialidades como la gelatina con jugo de mariscos y salsa de chocolate" Ichigo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no mostrar repugnancia por esa elección de comida, aunque un restaurante parecía mejor idea que un maid café, aunque tendría que prohibirle a Orihime experimentar en la cocina

-"mmm… parece una buena idea, excepto por tu extraño gusto de la comida" Ichigo le dijo

-"¿entonces sería un restaurante maid café?" Nemu le pregunto, Ichigo se puso a pensar en la idea, parecía buena, aunque tendría que corregir algunas cosas sobre cómo sería el relacionamiento con los clientes, ya que a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de tratar a alguien como su maestro, posiblemente solo sea un restaurante con ellas vestidas de maid pero sin la actitud y esa sería la mejor opción, otras opciones como vender cosas, o una tienda de ropa fueron desechadas ya que se necesitaría más recursos que no tenían y simplemente no quería, la comida es algo que todos necesitan y seguramente habría gente que solo iría a ver a las meseras

-"está decidido, pondremos un restaurante" Ichigo declaro, hubo algunos hurras aunque realmente no fueran necesarios, lo principal seria encargarse del papeleo y los impuestos, después buscar un local y los proveedores, Ichigo ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza asomándose tras considerar el montón de burocracia que tenía que enfrentar

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, un capitulo findeañero :V

Y sobre la pela con Riser será dentro de uno o dos capítulos ya que hay 10 días de aquí a allá, y en ese tiempo pueden ocurrir cosas importantes, en fin espero su review con su opinión del capítulo y no se olviden de dejar su comentario (el autor firma un contrato con lelouch lamperogue quien asiente con una sonrisa al recibir un pack de zukhulencia)

Hasta la próxima :D


	9. capitulo 7

Holaa… ¿cómo les ha ido en el nuevo año? :D... eso para después, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo… ah, sí, la pelea contra Riser va a ser dentro de un par de capítulos, así usare esos diez días para desarrollar las relaciones con el "harem" :V, digo, es necesario para que sea más realista, a algunos no les gusta tanto el drama pero es lo que hay… y lamento las demora de más de dos semanas, por esa razón publicare lo que sería el primer capítulo de la historia que ocupara el lugar de la caída de kuroinu, ya que se acerca a su final :,(… (Aunque todavía le faltan varios capítulos :V) espero que lo disfruten y dejen su reviews

Ah, y con respecto a porque Ichigo no ayudo a Rias, es sencillo, ¿dónde estaría la gracia?... digo, la ayuda a entrenar y bien le ganan a Riser, pero el prota no podría atemorizar al pajarito jjajaja, tampoco ganarse a la nueva imouto… todo es parte de mi plan…

Disfruten de la lectura :D

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Ichigo caminaba de regreso a casa con Orihime y Chad, la escuela fue un día muy tranquilo, tener al club de kendo como aliados sirvió más de lo que pensó, además el resto del club consiguió descuento a la hora del almuerzo, era un buen negocio, todos habían comido juntos en el salón del comité, después hicieron un poco de recorrido buscando algunos pervertidos o problemas, pero todo se había vuelto un poco más tranquilo, el trio pervertido de lo cual solo quedaban dos miembros ya que Issei se había ido a entrenar, había mantenido un perfil bajo, aunque Ichigo sabía que estarían haciendo de sus andadas pero más cautelosos de ser descubiertos, ciertamente después de recibir una paliza se corregían o se volvían más astutos, pareciera que era el segundo caso

Después de la escuela Ichigo termino el papeleo y se lo envío a Sona, así que pudo irse con sus amigos, hace un tiempo no hacían ese tipo de cosas, así que fue algo placentero de hacerlo después de un tiempo, mantuvieron una charla ocasional hablando de temas relacionados a la escuela y los estudios, al parecer a ellos le iba muy bien en ese tema, todos los estudios del año pasado parecían hacerle las cosas muy fáciles este año, también sacaron a hablar el tema del nuevo negocio que querían poner, Orihime empezó a delirar sobre nombres que podía tener pero Ichigo los rechazo a todos, el trio llego a casa y pasaron un rato amigable con sus otros compañeros, Ichigo se alisto para salir a investigar la zona y encontrar un buen lugar donde poner su negocio, mañana era domingo así que tenían el día libre pero también estaban cerradas las principales empresas publicas

-"es una molestia pero debo ir a ver los alrededores" Ichigo comento mientras se ponía una camisa de vestir de color blanco, como es costumbre dejo los dos últimos botones desprendidos, se puso un pantalón de vestir negro y tomo un par de zapatillas, al salir de su habitación tomo una chaqueta negra, fuera de la puerta de su cuarto se detuvo "¿Por qué me vestí de este modo?" él se cuestionó confundido pero decidió dejar de lado ese tema, camino tranquilamente hacia la planta baja, al llegar al segundo piso se sorprendió al ver a Syndra usando ropa normal, ella prácticamente solo usaba su extraño traje, él lo comprobó pero ella tenía más de una de esas cosas, lo cual solo era muy extraño, Syndra al verlo le dio una leve sonrisa

-"Ichigo, parece que estás listo" ella comento al verlo, Syndra usaba una falda hasta la mitad del muslo de color gris oscuro, una blusa de manga corta de color blanco y tenía un par de tacones negros en sus manos, Ichigo tuvo que reconocer que se veía hermosa, su pelo blanco platino brillaba con la luz dándole una increíble imagen, sus ojos tenían ese extraño brillo que parecía hipnotizarte con solo verte, solo parecían ser perfectos para ella

-"éste… ¿Por qué estas vestida de ese modo?" Ichigo le pregunto un poco desconcertado, ella lo miro confundida también

-"no es obvio, voy a ir contigo" Syndra le dijo, Ichigo se sorprendió por sus palabras, ella siempre se mostraba reacia a salir de la casa porque no podía ir flotando, una razón muy tonta en la mente de Ichigo pero al parecer había cambiado de opinión "es mi deber como tu reina acompañarte en este tipos de asuntos" ella le dijo tranquilamente, Ichigo la miro en blanco

-"¿podrías por favor no hablar de ese modo? Se siente muy raro" Ichigo le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo con un toque de fastidio, la maga albina simplemente le dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros

-"No entiendo la razón, después de todo esa es mi posición y estoy contenta de ella, mi rey" Syndra agrego con un poco de humar la última parte, un leve tinte rosa apareció en las mejillas de Ichigo tras ese comentario

-"deja de decir tonterías" Ichigo se quejó "la gente podría malinterpretarte por decir ese tipo de cosas" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo con un toque de fastidio

-"¿cómo podrían malinterpretarlo?" ella le pregunto curiosa, Ichigo desvió la mirada y un rubor comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas, un par de pensamientos relacionados a un fetiche aparecieron en su mente lo cual solo hacía que su sonrojo fuera más notable

-"no, es nada, olvídalo" Ichigo le dijo en tono derrotado, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado, algunas veces olvidaba que el conocimiento de Syndra sobre el mundo no era el mismo que el suyo, ella había sido mantenida en cautiverio por muchos años, creció aprendiendo poco sobre el mundo y solo lo que el malvado maestro le enseñaba, últimamente había comenzado a leer libros sobre el mundo y la sociedad pero nada podía compararse a conocerlo por uno mismo, tal vez esta oportunidad podía servirle para que conozca un poco más sobre el mundo humano "ya que estas vestida no vamos a desperdiciar el tiempo" el Shinigami le dijo mientras continuaba caminando, al no oír pasos detrás de él giro a ver si ella lo seguía pero como era su costumbre Syndra estaba levitando, la maga albina le dio una sonrisa a lo que Ichigo simplemente siguió caminando hacia la planta baja

-"Ichigo, ¿vas a salir?" Candice le pregunto desde uno de los sillones de la sala, la Quincy eléctrica estaba mirando un documental sobre la electricidad y sus fundamentos, eso podría ser visto como que estaba aprendiendo más sobre sus poderes o una simple ironía

-"ah, sí, voy a ver la zona a ver si encuentro un buen lugar para poner el negocio" Ichigo le dijo mientras se sentaba en la entrada para ponerse los zapatos, Syndra no necesito de hacer eso, ella simplemente se sentó en el aire y se calzo

-"mphm… espero que les vaya bien en su cita" Candice les dijo con sarcasmo, Ichigo le dio una ceja levantada pero ella lo ignoro y siguió mirando la televisión, Syndra por su parte se sonrojo y bajo la mirada avergonzada por ese comentario

-"nos vemos más tarde" Ichigo se despidió mientras salía de la casa, la maga albina lo siguió rápidamente, Candice miro por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja irse y frunció el ceño con disgusto y murmuro algo inaudible

- **calles de kuoh-**

Ichigo y Syndra caminaban tranquilamente por una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, la maga albina miraba con una mescla de curiosidad y fascinación el paisaje urbano, las personas caminando por la acera con sus diversos trajes, los innumerables letreros coloridos que se esparcían por toda la vista, para Syndra se podría decir que era algo relativamente nuevo e interesante, sus brillantes ojos violeta recorrían con curiosidad su entorno, las distintas tiendas de ropa, y los distintos tipos de negocios que acaparaban la vista, Ichigo no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa suave al ver su expresión, en definitiva en éste momento se parecía a una niña visitando un lugar nuevo

-"hey, no te vayas a alejar mucho, te podrías perder" Ichigo le dijo con un poco de humor, la maga albina se detuvo y trato de recuperar su faceta seria pero solo duraba unos momentos antes de que su atención cambiara a otra cosa, Ichigo la miro con cariño mientras la veía admirar una tienda de tecnología donde había un robot bailando y el mismo robot en un holograma, bueno a Ichigo también le sorprendían los avances tecnológicos, Ichigo gruño espantando a un hombre que se acercaba descaradamente a Syndra sin dejar de mirar su escote, el peli naranja no podía negar que ella estaba usando un escote algo atrevido pero había pasado tanto tiempo viéndola vestida en ese traje revelador que podría decirse que se acostumbró a verla con ropa reveladora, aunque no podía negar que se veía realmente bien con ropa común, la falda se ajustaba a su cadera y a sus muslos dándole un imagen de sus piernas, la blusa de era algo ajustado lo que parecía resaltar su pecho y agregando el escote le daba una imagen de una sexy secretaria

 _-"¿En qué estoy pensando?"_ Ichigo se amonesto mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, era realmente raro que se pusiera a pensar en esas cosas, este tipo de pensamientos habían sido un poco más frecuentes últimamente, él podría culpar a Candice por esto, ella parecía obligarlo a tener este tipo de comportamiento, al pensar en la chica Quincy eléctrica a su mente le llego una imagen de ella desnuda sobre su cama con una sonrisa provocadora, el Shinigami sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de ese tren de pensamientos, pensar más sobre ello solo lo haría peor, liberando un suspiro un fastidioso Ichigo volvió a mirar a Syndra, ella actualmente estaba mirando con curiosidad una librería donde había muchas personas en la entrada, al verlo ella se le acerco

-"Ichigo, ¿Qué está sucediendo allí?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo enfoco su vista en encontrar alguna pista pero al hacerlo descubrió algo que era mejor no ver "esas mujeres parecen muy emocionadas por esa cosa llamada Yaoi" Syndra comento con algo de curiosidad, Ichigo trago audiblemente ese era un mundo al que prefería no acercarse y nadie de su alrededor "¿qué es el Yaoi?" la maga albina le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo estaba sudando balas en este momento, ¿Qué se supone que le explicaría?, ¿y si comenzaba a interesarse en esas cosas? La sola idea lo hizo temblar, Ichigo no lo diría en voz alta pero le tenía un poco de temor a la mente de una fujoshis, esto se derivaba de cuando Yoruichi le trajo dibujos de la sociedad de almas, no eran cualquier dibujo, eran sobre él y Byakuya en situaciones no aptas para menores además de muy explicitas, aunque fue un poco reconfortante de que él era el seme y Byakuya el uke le hubiera generado un trauma peor si fuera al contrario, se enteró un tiempo después de que Byakuya estaba buscando a la autora de esas calamidades

-"e-etto…" Ichigo desvió la mirada, no queriendo hacer contacto visual con los ojos de la albina, esta situación podría describirse como cuando una hija te pregunta sobre el sexo y como se hacen los bebes, su padre no le había dicho esas cosas, cuando Ichigo tuvo curiosidad y le pregunto a su padre su explicación solo fue más desconcertante, así que solo siguió pensando que la cigüeña u otro cuento folclórico era la verdadera razón, si no hubiera encontrado esa revista porno después de golpear a algunos matones seguramente seguiría pensando lo mismo, después de ese día Ichigo no volvió a ser el mismo

-"¿Ichigo?" Syndra lo llamo algo preocupada al ver su sombría expresión, Ichigo volvió a suspirar con pesadez antes de mirarla, ella se merecía una respuesta honesta, aunque se arrepintiera después

-"ah, si… bueno… el yaoi es como se llama comúnmente a una relación entre dos hombres, es más común en animes, mangas y esas cosas, tiene una fuerte aceptación por parte de las mujeres modernas, a las mujeres que aman ese tipo de cosas se las conoce como Fujoshis… son personas de temer" murmuro la última parte de forma sombría, Syndra dejo que la información fluya en su mente

-"ah, ya veo" ella comento mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla, Ichigo interior mente rezo para que ella no se interesara en ese tipo de cosas, Syndra simplemente siguió caminando dejando atrás ese oscuro lugar, ella se dio vuelta y miro a Ichigo con curiosidad "¿no vienes?"

-"claro… es solo que me siento aliviado de que no te interesen esas cosas" Ichigo le dijo mientras se ponía a su lado, ella miro hacia adelante

-"¿Por qué me interesarían ese tipo de cosas?" la maga albina le respondió con seriedad, luego ella bajo la mirada algo avergonzado "si tuvieras ese tipo de relación con un hombre no podría soportarlo, ¿así que porque me gustaría ver algo así?" Syndra le dijo en voz baja pero Ichigo logro oírla y fue sorprendido por sus palabras, ¿Cómo debería tomar ese comentario?, antes de que Ichigo pudiera preguntarle algo más ella comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, Ichigo negó con la cabeza antes de seguir a la maga albina

-"eres una chica extraña" Ichigo comento mientras se ponía a su lado, Syndra resoplo con disgusto por ese comentario y le dio una mala mirada, Ichigo se rio ligeramente tras ese comportamiento, los dos caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una heladería, la mujer miro con curiosidad la gran variedad de helados en el mostrador, un pensamiento pasajero cruzo la mente del peli naranja, ¿alguna vez había comido uno?... probablemente sí… bueno, tenía sus dudas, desde que se conocen, nunca la había visto comer uno, aunque últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, por eso había la posibilidad de que ya lo hayan hecho, el Shinigami se acercó a la mujer de cabello blanco con una sonrisa simpática "¿quieres uno?" él le pregunto, ella lo miro luego volvió a mirar a los helados y asintió "etto… ¿de casualidad es la primera vez que comes un helado?" Ichigo le pregunto algo dudoso, Syndra desvió la mirada avergonzada

-"y-yo… yo ya los había visto" ella le dijo sin mirarlo directamente "aunque nunca probé uno" ella admitió, su voz se había vuelto casi un susurro, Ichigo fue sorprendido por esa declaración, ¿era posible que una situación así existiera?… ahora que lo pensaba, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, seguramente la mayoría de las personas que vivían en su casa, no estaban al corriente con el mundo actual… eso era ligeramente preocupante pero no era un gran problema

-"disculpe, me podría dar uno de chocolate y…" Ichigo miro a Syndra quien señalo al de vainilla "y otro de vainilla, por favor" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo al vendedor, el hombre asintió y se puso a preparar los helados, la maga albina miro de forma analítica todas las acciones del hombre, observando como lo hacia

-"aquí tiene, uno para usted y otro para su linda novia" el heladero le dijo mientras le entregaba los helados, Ichigo pensó que este hombre era amable o muy descarado, Ichigo le fue a entregar su helado pero ella tenía la mirada en el suelo con el rostro totalmente rojo, lo que contrastaba con su cabello blanco, ella estaba murmurando de manera temblorosa la palabra novia "deja vu?" Ichigo pensó al ver la escena delante de él, el Shinigami golpeo suavemente el cono del helado en su frente atrayendo su atención "toma… no lo comas rápido o se te congelara el cerebro" Ichigo le dijo mientras procedía a comer del suyo, Syndra copio la acción del peli naranja y una sonrisa vino a su cara

-"Esta delicioso" ella comento emocionada, olvidándose de la advertencia de Ichigo ella comenzó a comerlo con más rapidez, un momento ella hizo una mueca de dolor, Ichigo no pudo evitar hacer facepalma ante eso

-"a pesar de que te lo advertí…" Ichigo suspiro, ella solo ignoro su comentario y trato de recomponerse

-"supongo que es cierto cuando dicen que lo que te gusta puede traerte dolor" ella comento en voz baja, Ichigo levanto una ceja curiosa por sus palabras ¿eso podría ser tomado como una indirecta?, los dos siguieron caminando tranquilamente disfrutando del helado, ya habían caminado varias calles alrededor del centro "mira, ese local dice que está en venta" Syndra le dijo mientras señalaba a una tienda cerrada con un gran cartel de se vende en la entrada, Ichigo fue a anotar el numero en su celular pero Syndra ya lo había anotado en una pequeña libreta, un único pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Ichigo en ese momento

-" _ahora si se parece a una secretaria_ " él comento mentalmente al verla anotar los datos del lugar en su pequeña libreta "… _¿de dónde saco esas cosas?_ " Ichigo se preguntó curioso por la procedencia de los útiles, ella le entrego el papel a Ichigo quien lo guardo en su chaqueta, la pareja siguió caminando por la avenida

-"parece que hay más gente que antes" Syndra comento al ver un mayor número de personas caminando por la calle, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio una respuesta desinteresada

-"debe ser porque en este lado de la ciudad hay un mayor número de tiendas y es la hora donde muchas personas salen de trabajar" Ichigo le contesto sin mucho interés, ella asintió mientras la información se le hundía en la memoria, el dúo camino por un rato más hasta detenerse en un parque cercano

-"uff… supongo que tomaremos un descanso aquí" Ichigo comento mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de la plaza, Syndra se sentó a su lado y comenzó a observar los alrededores, el ruido de los niños jugando atrajo su atención, un grupo de niños estaban jugando en el arenero pero un par de niños lo querían y empezaron a pelar, el problema fue solucionado cuando un niño que hasta el momento estaba jugando solo se interpuso entre los grupos de niños con una sonrisa amable, él dijo unas palabras que la pareja no logro oír por la distancia pero los niños dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a jugar juntos

-"ese niño se parece a ti" Syndra comento atrayendo la atención del peli naranja

-"¿Qué quieres decir?... si fuera como yo, hubiera golpeado a los dos grupos por molestos" el Shinigami comento mientras se acomodaba en la banca para mirar de frente a la maga

-"supongo que eso es cierto pero no me refería a eso" ella replico mientras negaba con la cabeza, la mujer de cabellera blanca miro al horizonte donde el sol amenazaba en esconderse pronto "eres capaz de hacer que grupos que deberían matarse mutuamente convivan pacíficamente en el mismo lugar, incluso cooperan entre ellos a pesar de que al principio su simple presencia podía generar una pelea para en cada bando" ella dejo escapar un suave suspiro, una brisa de viento soplo su cabello en el aire " realmente eres asombroso" ella le dio una suave sonrisa, sus ojos violetas brillantes lo miraron con cariño, Ichigo trago un poco mientras un leve sonrojo aprecio en sus mejillas, la expresión que Syndra le estaba dando más su cabello balanceándose en el viento eran una imagen hipnotizaste en la mente del peli naranja, antes seguramente no lo hubiera pensado o simplemente no lo notaria pero por alguna razón su mente no podía dejar de asociar la palabra hermosa con Syndra

 _-"¿en qué estoy pensando?..."_ Ichigo se reprendió mentalmente por tener ese tipo de pensamientos otra vez "Candice va a tener que pagar por jugar con mi personalidad" el Shinigami grito en su mente con fastidio, pero al asociar las palabras Candice y castigo su mente se volcaba hacia cosas indecentes, lo cual solo lo hacía sentir más molesto, en ese momento solo pudo hacer lo más sensato… cambiar de tema "ya hemos encontrado 5 lugares que están disponibles para la venta, el del centro me pareció un buen punto" Ichigo comento mientras cambia su línea de visión a la calle, donde los peatones pasaban en un buen numero

-"mmmm… no sabría decirte si es la mejor opción, aunque este un ponto céntrico de la ciudad, tenía mucha competencia en los alrededores, en menos de 300 metros pude contar por lo menos 7 restaurante y 4 maid café, creo que si la cantidad de clientes seria el punto principal, el que estaba al lado del hotel sería más indicado, ya que podríamos obtener la clientela del hotel y algunos visitantes, también las personas que trabajan en los alrededores podrían ir allí para su almuerzo" Syndra analizo cuidadosamente

-"creo que habría problemas con el hotel, además de que ellos ya cuentan con su propio restaurante, solo habrían problemas constantes con cuellos estirados como ellos" Ichigo comentó con un poco de desdén "creo que el que estaba cerca de la estación del tren es un mejor punto, además de que está a igual distancia de la academia kuoh y de casa" el peli naranja comento con una pose pensativa

-"mmm… ya veo, prese un buen punto, la ubicación está bien a mi parecer, la estación de trenes puede ser un buen afluente de clientes" Syndra comento de manera pensativa, Ichigo al ver el sol poniendo se en el horizonte supo que ya era hora de terminar, al ver a Syndra la cual al parecer seguía analizando la situación sintió un poco de admiración por ella, a pesar de que fue recluida en un lugar por muchos años, ella siempre se mostraba segura de sí misma y sus decisiones, ella siempre trataba de ser útil para él

-"oye, ya es tarde ¿quieres cenar en algún lugar?" Ichigo le pregunto, la maga albina lo miro un poco sorprendida antes de asentir con una suave sonrisa

-"si, me gustaría… y de esa forma podríamos analizar como es el funcionamiento de un lugar así" ella comento de manera analítica, Ichigo negó con la cabeza y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarla de la banca, la cual ella acepto rápidamente

-"nada de eso, ya terminamos de _trabajar_ por hoy, tomate esto como una recompensa" el Shinigami le dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la calle

-"¿puedo considerar esto como una cita?" Syndra le pregunto algo avergonzada, Ichigo le dio una mirada curiosa antes de sonreír

-"claro ¿Por qué no?" Ichigo le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la albina al escuchar su respuesta, un aura más feliz parecía rodearla en ese momento "sabes, creo que no te lo dije antes pero te ves realmente bien vestida de ese modo" Ichigo no sabía si hizo bien o no al notar como una sonrisa un poco arrogante apareció en su rostro al igual que un gran rubor, Ichigo abecés olvidaba que ella también tenía ese tipo de personalidad, aunque se comportaba muy correcta en la casa, tuvo algunos roces al principio pero se adaptó rápidamente

-"Ichigo ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?" Syndra le pregunto mientras lo miraba de reojo, Ichigo simplemente asintió a su pedido "¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Candice y Ahri?" Ichigo casi tropezó por la pregunta, ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso?

-"bueno…" el peli naranja desvió la mirada incomodo ¿Qué tipo de respuesta ameritaba esa pregunta?, para ser sinceros él tampoco tenía muy clara la respuesta "bueno… digo… es complicado, con Candice no estamos en una relación formal ni nada de eso pero tenemos un relación íntima… Ahri sucede algo parecido pero no es tan íntima como lo es con Candice" Ichigo le respondió no del todo convencido de sus palabras, Syndra se mantuvo en silencio escuchando las palabras de Ichigo

-"¿acaso eres un mujeriego y te gusta jugar con las mujeres?" ella le pregunto con seriedad, Ichigo frunció las cejas con disgusto por ese comentario, la sola idea que lo consideraran de esa forma lo molestaba, aunque tuviera algo de verdad su comentario pero definitivamente él no era de ese modo

-"claro que no" Ichigo le dijo rotundamente con algo de disgusto "detesto a los hombres que juegan con las mujeres por diversión o simple capricho, tampoco les estoy mintiendo y escondiendo cosas, no me gusta ser llamado un mujeriego pero al parecer es el camino que voy tomando" el Shinigami suspiro con decepción "pensar que hace unos meses ni siquiera consideraba la idea de tener una novia"

-"¿porque no simplemente eliges a una?" Syndra le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello con una expresión nostálgica

-"tal vez suene arrogante o egoísta lo que voy a decir pero es lo que siento" Ichigo comento sin apartar la vista del frente "simplemente no quiero" él le dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca "últimamente me puse a pensar en que era el amor… todavía no llegue a una respuesta, si le preguntas a alguien seguramente te dirá que es lo más lindo que te puede suceder, en la literatura el amor es clasifica como lo más hermoso del mundo y a la vez lo más horrible, algo por lo que serias capaz de hacer cosas que realmente no querrías hacer, supongo que si no experimento lo que es el amor no llegare a una respuesta, creo que lo más cercano al amor es lo que tengo con Candice y Ahri, realmente quiero estar con ellas y ellas ya dijeron que quieren estar conmigo… antes hubiera estado en conflicto con los sentimientos de las dos y me obligaría a mí mismo a elegir a una pero ¿Por qué solo debo elegir a una?..."

-"¿por qué es lo normal?" Syndra le respondió algo dudosa

-"¿normal, he?... supongo que esa sería una buena respuesta, aunque para ser sincero yo no soy nada normal" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa irónica "pero para ser honestos, si el amor es solo para elegir a una ¿Por qué eres capaz de enamorarte de más una persona? Lo único que sé del amor es que lo puedes sentir por más de una persona y si esas personas también te aman ¿porque solo debes elegir a una sabiendo que se aman?... es idiota, solo porque la sociedad te dice que debes elegir a una lo haces, aunque sepas que la otra persona sufrirá por esa causa, _algunos dirían así es la vida, confórmate_ … pero esas son las mismas personas que haces que elijas a una sola persona, por eso creo que el amor esta de la mano de la hipocresía, esas personas no fueron lo suficientemente valientes como para intentar vivir el amor con las personas que amaban y en el fondo siempre sintieron el remordimiento de _que hubiera pasado si_ … yo no quiero ser así, si voy a amar quiero hacerlo sin titubear, quiero ser capaz de amar a quien me ame" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-"sabes, no sé si estas intentando lavarme el cerebro o intentaras crear una secta al amor con ese argumento" Syndra le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, el rostro de Ichigo adquirió un leve tono rojo por ese comentario

-"cállate, piensa lo que quieras, yo solo te dije como me sentía" Ichigo le dijo molesto, Syndra se rio ligeramente por su comentario y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro

-"supongo que esa es la maldición de un rey, el no poder amar a una sola mujer" la maga albina comento, el Shinigami peli naranja le dio una mirada confusa "sabes, desde la misma antigüedad se decía que los reyes sufrían de una maldición, el mismo rey del olimpo sufría de esa maldición, de todos los reyes que escuche sufrían la misma maldición"

-"¿de que estas hablando?" Ichigo le pregunto confundido, Syndra le dio una sonrisa y puso un dedo en el corazón del peli naranja

-"un gran amor…" ella le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, Ichigo levanto una ceja confundido "desde el gran Zeus hasta el rey de Inglaterra todos coincidían en que le brindaron su amor a más de una mujer, sin excepción cada rey de cada generación siempre tuvo a más de una mujer a su lado, la gente dice que es la naturaleza de un rey ser polígamo, supongo que tienen razón, un verdadero rey no podría negar su naturaleza aunque quisiera, se decía que los reyes que no sentían un gran amor nunca podrían brindarles el amor que su pueblo necesitaba y ellos solo fracasarían como reyes"

-"ahora mismo no se quien dijo las cosas más extrañas, si tu o yo" Ichigo le dijo de forma sarcástica, Syndra simplemente le dio una sonrisa por su respuesta

-"lo que quiero decir es que no me importa si eres polígamo, eso solo se me confirma que tu realmente llegaras lejos… por eso déjame acompañarte hasta la cima" Syndra le tendió una mano mientras le sonreía cálidamente

-"espera, no entiendo lo que tratas de decir" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo confundido, Syndra negó con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa divertida, ella como respuesta se acercó rápidamente al peli naranja y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Shinigami, en un rápido movimiento ella conecto sus labios con los de Ichigo, las personas que caminaban a su alrededor fueron sorprendidas por tal acto de afecto, hubo varios hombres que tenían miradas celosas al ver a la pareja, mujeres también tenían esa mirada pero la disimulaban más que los hombres que miraban sin disimulo al dúo

-"¿ahora lo entiendes?" ella le pregunto con un rubor adornando sus mejillas, Ichigo estaba sin palabras, nunca pensó que ella sería tan atrevida, la maga albina desvió la mirada mientras sostenía suavemente el pliegue de la chaqueta del peli naranja "has cambiado desde que nos conocimos pero no creo que sea para mal, creo que es algo bueno… así de esta manera podremos estar juntos sin herir a nadie" Ichigo sintió que ella ponía más fuerza en el agarre de la chaqueta "cuando llegue y conocí al resto del grupo, lo primero que pensé es quien sería tu novia o la más cercana a serlo, era difícil imaginar quien seria, ya que tenías a un buen grupo muy apegado a ti… me sentí algo aliviada cuando me entere de que no tenías novia, aunque descubrí que era porque eras muy despistado y no entendías los sentimientos de una mujer… todavía no los entiendes pero has avanzado mucho, cuando llegamos a esa casa me di cuenta de que tu relación con Candice era más íntima que con las demás… el otro día vi a Raynare salir de tu baño… en ese momento entendí que todas ya estaban haciendo sus jugadas, así que no podía quedarme atrás" Syndra le dijo, Ichigo sintió que ella estaba dándole mucha información

-"si seguimos parados aquí la gente va a empezar a tomarnos fotos" Ichigo comento mientras miraba a los curiosos de reojo, Syndra capto el mensaje y comenzó a caminar "realmente sigo considerándote una persona rara, después de escuchar cómo me siento, te me declaras… o eres muy astuta o tonta" Ichigo le dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello

-"soy tu reina después de todo, quiero usar pleno derecho de esa posición, aunque mi rey ame a varias mujeres siempre terminara en los brazos de su reina, no puedo aceptar que alguien más tome mi lugar, esa es la razón… si fuera a esperar más tiempo estoy segura de que Candice o Ahri tomarían ese lugar" ella se quejó en la última parte, Ichigo supuso que era algo normal mostrar cierto malestar al compartir algo que quieres solo para ti, aunque ellas aceptaran compartirlo en el fondo todavía deberían sentir cierta cantidad de emociones negativas por no poder tenerlo para ellas solas, Ichigo todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que siquiera aceptaran en primer lugar, supuso que el _amor_ tendría bastante influencia en esas decisiones, si ellas realmente lo amaran serian capaces de aceptar esa situación, aunque al final él tendría que decidir cómo demostrar el amor que sentía por ellas, Ichigo se sonrojo violentamente cuando un pensamiento lujurioso cruzo su mente, hacer ese tipos de cosas serían más vergonzosas que hacerlo con una sola "¿estás pensando en cosas raras, verdad?" ella le recrimino, Ichigo miro al frente y se encogió de hombros

-"no, claro que no, solo pensaba que estaría muy ocupado en el futuro… seguramente ya no tendría tiempo para mí solo" Ichigo le respondió mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, Syndra al ver el movimiento se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada, ella se mordió el labio como si estuviera intentando decir algo "¿qué sucede?" el peli naranja le pregunto, la maga albina dio un pequeño salto al ser descubierta

-"me preguntaba si podíamos tomarnos de las manos" Syndra le dijo en un susurro, Ichigo la miro de reojo, ella se veía avergonzada por hacer ese tipo de petición, el Shinigami saco una mano de sus bolsillos y se la tendió

-"si quieres" Ichigo le dijo, ella tomo la mano del peli naranja, el peli naranja se cuestionó si ella tenía bipolaridad o algo por el estilo "¿qué te parece ese lugar?" Ichigo le pregunto mientras señalaba a un restaurante en la otra calle

-"¿para qué?" Syndra le pregunto confundida, Ichigo levanto una ceja por sus palabras, un instante después la cara de Syndra adquirió un tono rojo "ah… cierto, me parece bien" la albina le dijo algo avergonzada pro haberse olvidado que estaban en una cita, la pareja se dirigió a dicho lugar, Ichigo no pudo evitar recordar el lugar donde había ido con Ahri, a diferencia del otro que tenía una elegancia tradicional, éste se era igualmente elegante pero con un aire moderno, lo cual irónicamente parecía combinar con la ropa de Ichigo y Syndra, el dúo se acercó a la puerta y fueron recibidos por un par de porteros, ellos les indicaron muy respetuosamente el camino a la recepción, al llegar allí la recepcionista les indico la mesa que usarían, un camarero los guio y les dio el menú, los dejo solos por un par de minutos y luego volvió para pedir sus órdenes, ambos pidieron udon

-"Ichigo… mañana no tienes clases ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?" Syndra le pregunto mientras absorbía un par de fideos, Ichigo se rasco la barbilla mientras tarareaba pensativo

-"mmm… creo que me pondré a entrenar, no sería bueno que mis huesos se oxidaran… además siento que las cosas pueden estallar en cualquier momento… realmente es un dolor en el culo no saber lo que sucede en la sociedad de almas" Ichigo le dijo, la maga albina asintió mientras dejaba los palillos a un lado de su plato

-"¿puedo entrenar contigo?" ella le pregunto con esperanzas, Ichigo le dio una mirada curiosa y entendió lo que quería saber "siento que si entreno contigo puedo ser capaz de crecer a un nivel que no podría alcanzar entrenando sola o con alguien más" Syndra le explico, Ichigo la observo por un minuto, sus ojos reflejaban la determinación que sentía por volverse más fuerte, ella lo había seguido por esa razón

-"dime ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte?... con tu nivel actual estoy seguro que los diablos de clase alta la pasarían muy mal, incluso los huecos de nivel menos y adjuchas estarían en aprietos" el peli naranja le dijo pero la albina negó rotundamente

-"no, tal vez soy capaz de defenderme con oponentes de ese nivel pero con ese nivel no puedo proteger a alguien… la razón porque te seguí fue porque era débil, a pesar de que he entrenado durante el último tiempo solo subí un poco de nivel, aunque me moleste admitirlo dentro del grupo soy una de los más débiles, Tier es mucho más fuerte que yo, actualmente no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ganarle ni de darle una buena pelea, incluso cuando yo también soy tu reina… tal vez lo haga por vanidad o porque sea mi propio orgullo como reina pero en realidad he comprendido porque deseo ser más fuerte, por ti" Ichigo la miro algo sorprendido por sus palabras "en el tiempo que pasmos me di cuenta de que desear poder sin ninguna meta no me llevaría a ningún lado, cuando te miraba veía la espalda de una persona que me sería imposible alcanzarla si no tengo la determinación, con el tiempo que pasamos juntos comprendo que tu deseo de proteger era lo que te hacia tan especial, que serias capaz de sacrificar tu vida por la de alguien más, entonces decidí que si querías proteger yo te protegería a ti, de esa forma no te perdería" la mirada de Ichigo se suavizo con sus palabras, al parecer su discurso estaba llegando a lo profundo del adolescente peli naranja "pero como estoy ahora… no puedo proteger a nadie, es más creo que soy la que tendrá que ser protegida y no me agrada eso"

-"está bien… te entrenare" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa, Syndra al oír su respuesta sonrió de la misma manera "pero te advierto que no voy a ser suave, solo conozco un método de entrenamiento y es muy brutal, espero que estés preparada" el Shinigami el advirtió con seriedad, Syndra no dudó ni un poco por esas palabras, en vez de eso sus ojos parecían más determinados "tienes una buena mirada" Ichigo bromeo

-"bueno, cambiemos de tema, honestamente no quiero hablar de ese tipo de cosas en mi primera cita" Syndra le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "me gustaría que me contaras sobre tu vida antes de que te conociera" ella le dijo con curiosidad, Ichigo suspiro y se recostó en la silla mirando al techo

-"bueno… no sabría por dónde empezar, hay tantas cosas que contar" Ichigo comento pensativo, la maga albina se posó un dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa

-"mmm… me gustaría saber sobre tu vida como un humano" Syndra le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras miraba al techo

-"bueno… no creo que haya sido la gran cosa, mi tiempo como humano la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba estudiando o golpeando a matones… algunas veces trabajaba con Unagiya, no hacía nada realmente emocionante" el Shinigami le dijo con algo de indiferencia, Syndra negó con algo de diversión

-"no creo que sea algo _normal_ golpear bandidos diariamente" ella le replico con un poco de diversión "además estoy segura de que hay cosas más interesantes que tienes que contar, como por ejemplo la historia de cómo se conocieron con Orihime y Sado" ella le pregunto con algo de emoción, Syndra se había enterado que el par de adolescentes eran los que tenían más tiempo junto a Ichigo

-"bueno… conocí a Chad en la escuela media, lo defendí de unos brabucones que lo molestaban porque tenía un cuerpo grande y no golpeaba a la gente sin importar cuantas veces lo golpearan, él tenía esa actitud porque su abuelo le había dicho que su poder era para defender y no para herir a otras personas, así que hice un trato con él, yo defendería su espalda y el defendería la mía, así nos volvimos amigos y fuimos el terror para las bandas de matones de Karakura… a Orihime la conocí por Tatsuki, ella era su amiga antes que yo, pero se podría decir que nos volvimos amigos en la preparatoria cuando todo el lio de la sociedad de almas empezó" el peli naranja absorbió otro par de fideos y continuo con su relato, Syndra escuchó atentamente cada cosa que el peli naranja le dijo, charlando de ese modo pasaron aproximadamente una hora hasta que decidieron volver a la casa, en el camino a su residencia fue bastante tranquilo, Syndra opto por tomarse de las manos con Ichigo todo el camino de regreso, cuando estuvieron cerca de su casa la maga albina quiso cerrar su cita con un beso, Ichigo esta vez no se dudó en hacerlo, se sentía más a gusto con ese tipo de cosas

Al día siguiente Ichigo había despertado como se estaba haciendo costumbre, Ahri dormía plácidamente a su lado al igual que Nel, el Shinigami otra vez se escabullo de sus brazos y bajo al comedor a preparar el desayuno, al parecer Orihime y Chad se habían encargado de comprar las cosas necesarias para tantas personas, unos minutos después los otros ocupantes de la casa a comenzaron a aparecer, Nemu fue la primera en llegar y ayudar a Ichigo con la preparación del desayuno, aunque sus habilidades culinarias eran muy bajas pero aprendía rápido, en poco tiempo ya habían preparado el desayuno para todos, fue algo extraño para Ichigo desayunar con todos juntos, al hacerlo pudo apreciar que realmente eran un gran grupo pintoresco, había tantos colores diferente de cabello que Ichigo no resaltaba en ese aspecto, lo cual le parecía un poco divertido

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, Ichigo les dijo que hoy usaría el día para entrenar, Ahri y Las dos ángeles caídas rápidamente se sumaron, Ichigo supuso que ellas ya se habrían dado cuenta de la brecha de poder que los separaba, Syndra opinaba lo mismo, después del desayuno Ichigo bajo a la dimensión de bolsillo que había nombrado paraíso, el selecciono el sector del desierto como el lugar donde entrenarían, sería un desperdicio destruir los otros ecosistemas, Nemu, Orihime y él formaron una barrera protectora alrededor del sector desierto para que sus ataques no se salgan de los limites, en ese tiempo Ichigo se preguntó como Urahara había logrado hacer que ese lugar fuera tan caliente como el desierto, todos los lugares tenían su propio clima único, Kisuke solo revalidaba su título como un genio científico loco

Bambietta había decidido entrenar también pero de manera separada, ella se fue a otro parte del sector del desierto, Orihime, Kalawarner, Raynare, Ahri y Syndra habían seguido a Ichigo hasta una sección rocosa, tenía varios lugares donde podrían esconderse y moverse entre las sombras, fue por esa razón que Ichigo lo escogió, el Shinigami miro al grupo con seriedad

-"mmm… he decidido entrenarlas pero no piensen que voy a ser suave, si no quieren morir es mejor que estén listas, no me voy a contener… ah, antes que nada, no piensen ni por un momento que no las vaya a matar si son descuidadas, Orihime está aquí, así que no se preocupen si pierden un par de miembros o incluso si mueren, ella se encargara de repararlas" Ichigo les dio una sonrisa sanguinaria que las hizo estremecerse visiblemente, por otro lado Syndra mantuvo su mirada determinada "supongo que les daré un minuto para que se apronten, todo lo que está a su vista va a ser el campo de batalla, no se contengan" Ichigo las despidió con una señal de mano, como si fuera una orden ellas rápidamente abandonaron el lugar donde Ichigo y Orihime estaban, dejando a los dos peli naranja solos, Ichigo tomo un par de respiraciones antes de concentrar el poder en sus manos "elimina a mis enemigos y cúbreme con tu poder… the dark god of death" las guanteletes metálicos negros volvieron a aparecer en sus manos, Ichigo apretó y abrió su puño varias veces, se sentía raro pero no era incomodo

-"dijiste que no te ibas a contener pero estas usando el sacred gear… ¿eso no es retenerte?" Orihime le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, en el fondo ella sabía que aunque haya dicho esas palabras él no sería tan despiadado como para enfrentarlas con todo su poder, ella estaba segura que si lo hiciera su simple presencia sería suficiente como para dejarlas fuera de combate, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa tranquila mientras comenzaba a estirar su cuerpo

-"dije que no me iba a retener, nunca dije en qué nivel lo haría" el Shinigami comento mientras estiraba los músculos de sus brazos "pero de todas maneras prepárate para recibir algunos heridos" Ichigo le dijo en tono de broma, aunque sabía que eso iba a ser una realidad, necesitaba que sintieran lo que era una verdadera derrota para que puedan ver sus verdaderos límites "bien, me voy, no puedo hacer esperar a las damas" Ichigo le dijo con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a caminar en una dirección aleatoria, Orihime lo despidió con una mano sin dejar de sonreírle

El Shinigami uso sus sentidos espirituales para conocer la posición de la persona más cercana, al parecer las dos caídas eran las que estaban más cerca, aunque parecía que intentaban ocultar su poder, todavía era algo sencillo para Ichigo ya que podía sentir sus almas, el peli naranja utilizo el hirenkyaku para acortar la distancia en un parpadeo, tenía suerte de que pudiera usara sus poderes Quincy junto a su sacred gear, sino hubiera sido una molestia tener que caminar, todavía no había aprendido una técnica de velocidad con el sacred gear pero asombrosamente sus poderes Quincys parecían fusionarse muy bien con los del sacred gear, Ichigo se preguntó si tenía algo que ver que algunas de las partes del alma rey tuvieran una estrecha relación con el legado Quincy, Raynare y Kalawarner fueron muy sorprendidas cuando Ichigo apareció repentinamente frente a ellas

-"q-q-que…" Kalawarner pronuncio atónita, Raynare fue la más rápida en recuperarse y creo una lanza de luz, la ángel caída de cabello negro se la lanzo con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir pero Ichigo no se inmuto ante la acción y simplemente levanto una mano, la lanza de luz choco contra la mano enguantada de Ichigo y se hizo añicos, lo cual solo las dejaba más en shock, Kalawarner creo otra lanza de luz y se la lanzo, Ichigo inclino su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando que la lanza de luz pasara sin peligro por su frente, Raynare aumento su poder e intento crear varias lanzad de luz a la vez, Ichigo la observo pacientemente hacerlo, ella había logrado crear 12 lanzas de luz, Kalawarner parecía algo impresionada, así que Ichigo supuso que era algo sorprendente

-"Kalawarner, esto no será suficiente, también hazlo tú" Raynare le indico a su compañera, la caída de cabello azul asintió y comenzó a elevar su poder, al igual que Raynare varias lanzas de luz comenzaron a crearse a su alrededor, ella parecía estar haciendo más esfuerzo que cuando Raynare lo hizo "bien… ¡ahora¡" las dos lanzaron sus lanzas de luz hacia Ichigo, quien comenzó a correr hacia ellas, lo cual las sorprendió, ya que esperaban que se defendiera en su lugar, Ichigo comenzó a esquivar las lanzas de luz a medida que avanzaba, las dos ángeles caídas intentaron crear más pero perdieron su concentración, cuando Ichigo agarro dos de las lanzas de luz que le habían arrojado y girando su cuerpo hizo que las dos lanzas de luz fueran hacia ellas, no pudieron reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido al contraataque y sufrieron algunas heridas, Raynare tenía un corte en su pierna izquierda, mientras que Kalawarner tenía uno en su cintura, mientras que parecía que no eran profundos igual sangraban en gran medida

-"debemos retirarnos y detener la hemorragia" Kalawarner le dijo a Raynare mientras hacia aparecer sus alas, ella asintió y convoco sus alas

-"¿piensan que simplemente voy a dejarlas hacer eso?" Ichigo les pregunto mientras caminaba hacia ellas, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, él desapareció y reapareció en frente de Raynare y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago mandándolo a volar contra un conjunto de rocas, Kalawarner al ver eso intento atacar a Ichigo por la espalda pero otra vez el desapareció y reapareció a su espalda, ella tampoco tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue mandada a volar junto a Raynare, Kalawarner logro corregir su dirección y se enderezo en el aire, ella se detuvo junto a Kalawarner y creo una lanza de luz, Ichigo la miro con una ceja curiosa esperando su próxima acción, esta vez en vez de lanzársela la clavo en el suelo provocando una explosión de polvo que las cubrió de la vista del peli naranja, Ichigo tuvo una tenue sonrisa por ese movimiento, cuando la nube de polvo se despejo ellas ya habían desaparecido, aunque el peli naranja ya había notado cuando ellas se alejaron de la zona "creo que necesito un arma… no me gusta golpear chicas" Ichigo comentó irónicamente, el Shinigami rápidamente giro su cuerpo y atrapo una esfera negra con su mano

-"supongo que necesito más velocidad en mis ataques" Syndra comento mientras flotaba por encima del peli naranja, Ichigo apretó con fuerza la esfera negra y se hizo añicos en la mano del peli naranja, Syndra parecía decepcionada por esa acción "mphm… no me contendré en el próximo movimiento" ella le advirtió, Ichigo simplemente le sonrió

-"adelante" él le dijo con una sonrisa provocadora, Syndra hizo un _mphm_ antes de crear varias docenas de esferas negras a su alrededor, ella extendió su mano hacia el Shinigami y todas las esferas salieron disparadas contra Ichigo, el adolescente peli naranja esquivo las esferas con la gracia de un atleta olímpico, lo cual solo parecía molestar a Syndra, Ichigo esquivo la última esfera y la miro con decepción, lo que parecía enfurecer a la maga albina, el adolescente peli naranja se lanzó al suelo y esquivo las esferas que intentaron atacarlos por la espalda

-"eso es todo… ahora es mi turno" Ichigo le dijo mientras se lanzaba contra ella, Syndra convoco una esfera y la hizo aplanarse hasta que parcia un ovalo, ella lo utilizo como un escudo para detener el golpe del peli naranja, inmediatamente después ella intento golpearlo con sus esferas pero Ichigo utilizo el mismo escudo que ella había creado para impulsarse fuera del peligro, ella frunció el ceño con enfado y creo más esferas oscuras, Ichigo estaba listo para volver a esquivarlas cuando tuvo que saltar para un costado evitando una bola de fuego azul que choco contra el anterior lugar donde estaba, Ahri apareció detrás de un conjunto de rocas, había otras bolas de fuego a su alrededor y se las lanzo, Syndra aprovecho el momento y le lanzo sus esferas negras

-"tch… no es suficiente" Ichigo se burló, el utilizo el hirenkyaku para evitar los ataques, después de un minuto de ataques consecutivos ambas estaban jadeando pesadamente "supongo que ahora es mi turno" el comento mientras se tronaba los nudillos, antes de que pudiera avanzar una lluvia de lanzas de luz cayeron sobre él, Ichigo miro a las dos ángeles caídas que volaban sobre su posición "supongo que me pondré un poco más serio" el comento con una mirada seria, un arco de reishi apareció en su mano izquierda, Ichigo les dio una mirada fría a las mujeres caídas mientras le disparaba un par de flechas de reishi, antes de que las flechas pudieran herirlas dos escudos aparecieron frente a ellas deteniendo la flechas, aunque se agrietaron y desmoronaron un segundo después, Ichigo miro de reojo a Syndra quien le dio una sonrisa

-"supongo que tendré que tomarlas enserio" Ichigo les dijo mientras dejaba escapar su poder en gran medida, ellas no retrocedieron a pesar de que estaban algo atemorizadas por la gran cantidad de poder que Ichigo estaba liberando, el área su alrededor se había vuelto algo oscuro, las cuatro chicas también comenzaron a aumentar su poder, Orihime tuvo que curar muchas heridas de las chicas después de eso, estuvieron varias horas intentando golpear a Ichigo, solo para que él las mandara a volar contra algunas rocas, las heridas más grandes que Orihime tuvo que curar, fue un brazo roto de Raynare, el hombro fuera de lugar de Syndra y un agujero en la pierna de Kalawarner, Ichigo la había atravesado con una flecha de reishi, al final del día, las cuatro chicas despedían una sensación más poderosa de cuando empezaron, su mirada también era más firma, aunque Syndra destacaba, sus ojos prácticamente tenían luz fosforescente propia, ellas fueron las primeras en subir a la casa, Ichigo se había ido a ver a Kikou y volvió un tiempo después, Orihime se había quedado a esperarlo

-"todas se esforzaron hoy" Orihime comento con una sonrisa cariñosa, ella fue un poco sorprendida cuando él puso una mano en su cabeza y le desordeno el cabello como lo haría con una niña pequeña

-"tú también hiciste un gran trabajo, si no fuera por ti, seguramente hubiera que tenido que detener el entrenamiento cuando el rompí el brazo a Raynare" Ichigo comento con algo de molestia, Ichigo le dio una de sus raras sonrisa a Orihime que hizo que se ruborizara completamente "volvamos, tengo que preparara la cena" Ichigo comento con algo de diversión

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, fue un capitulo algo raro ya lo sé pero aclare algunas cosas que quería aclarar… ¿o solo los confundí más?, bha… todo se aclarara en el futuro, eso espero

hasta la próxima y no olviden sus amables reviews ;)


	10. capitulo 8

Hola cómo están?, espero que bien, listos para el capítulo de hoy? No los escucho, listos para el capítulo de hoy? No los escucho… y es obvio que no los escuché ya que cuando lo lean hace tiempo que lo escribí :v jajaja una pequeña broma para romper el ambiente, me gustaría decirles unas palabras a aquellas personas inconformes con el avance del tiempo en la historia, hay 10 días de aquí a allá, es un tiempo que puede usarse perfectamente para el desarrollo de personajes y vínculos sentimentales, digo, eso a mi parecer es mejor que simplemente todas caigan enamoradas y lemon al minuto siguiente (ni que fuera high school DxD… aunque ahí no hay lemon, solo trolleadas :V), además, es una historia centrada sobre Ichigo y sus aventuras, cierto que la trama abarca una parte del canon de DXD pero no se basa en eso, ¿cuál sería la gracia en eso?, además yo también quiero darle una paliza al pollito y enseñarle una "verdadera" humillación, pero hay que darle personalidades e historia a los otros personajes, saben, a mí me gusta los fic que están bien detallados y escritos, no que en un párrafo estén en el comienzo y al otro estén rescatando a la princesa, ¿me entienden?, bueno, en fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo y me dejen su amable review, ha, y otra vez no use al beta, asi que disculpen los errores ortográficos, en un futuro los corregire

Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de Bleach ni de High School DxD, cada obra tiene sus respectivos autores

Pd: pasen por mi deviantart para matar el tiempo, tengo pocos fanart pero me gustan " victorarte19... "

* * *

Capítulo 8

Hoy era un día relativamente tranquilo para el joven Shinigami peli naranja, dicho adolescente suspiro recostado en su silla de escritorio dentro del salón del comité de la moral y la seguridad, Ichigo miro hacia la ventana que quedaba a su lado y le dio un pequeño guiño a Kikou quien estaba posado allí, la pequeña ave dorada bateo sus alas como respuesta al gesto, el peli naranja miro la caja de su almuerzo vacía y decidió guardarla, pasaron un par de minutos y la puerta del salón se abrió revelando a Sona y Tsubaki, las dos jóvenes demonios entraron tranquilamente al salón, Sona se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Ichigo y Tsubaki se paró detrás

-"¿mmm?" Ichigo levanto una ceja curiosa por su presencia, la heredera de la familia Sitri suspiro con un poco de fastidio atrayendo la atención del peli naranja

-"¿ya te has olvidado?" ella le pregunto con un pequeño tick en la ceja, Ichigo la miro confundido por sus palabras, un segundo después sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca "te has olvidado" Sona declaro con un toque de fastidio "por eso vine aquí, mientras que Rias tiene mayor parte de este territorio, el lugar donde decidiste poner tu negocio entra dentro del mío" Sona le explico, el interés de Ichigo se empezó a elevar tras esas palabras "ya que me habías pedido ayuda para…" Sona fue interrumpida por Ichigo quien hablo algo confundido

-"yo no te pedí ayuda… o eso recuerdo, solo te pregunte donde podría hacer esos papeles y donde quedaba el municipio" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo algo confundido, las mejillas de Sona se volvieron de un ligero color rosa pero ella mantuvo su expresión neutra, Tsubaki también tenía esa misma expresión en su rostro "dijiste que averiguarías y me lo dirías, así que supongo que a eso viniste" Ichigo miro algo confuso como el rostro de las dos muchachas se volvió más rojo que antes, Sona tomo un respiro antes de hablar

-"bueno, en ese caso creo que te solucionamos un montón de problemas" Sona le dijo mientras ponía un gran sobre arriba del escritorio del peli naranja, Ichigo abrió el sobre con curiosidad y comenzó a leer los papeles lo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente, él le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Sona quien bajo un poco la mirada ante ese gesto

-"wow… ciertamente aunque no era necesario que hicieran esto por mí, esto me ahorra un montón de dolor en el culo" Ichigo comento, una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios "en éste caso, debería darles las gracias por hacer esto por mi" el peli naranja les dijo con tono de agradecimiento, Sona y Tsubaki se sintieron más aliviadas después de esas palabras

-"¿puedo preguntar para qué es ese lugar? Me da algo de curiosidad" Sona le pregunto con una ceja levantada, el muchacho peli naranja se rasco la mejilla con un dedo mientras tenía un mueca pensativa, un momento después se encogió de hombros

-"tenía pensado comenzar un pequeño negocio" Ichigo les respondió casualmente, las dos muchachas se miraron entre sí por un momento antes de dirigirles miradas de palo al Shinigami "¿Por qué esa mirada?, ¿acaso no parezco alguien emprendedor?" Ichigo les pregunto con sarcasmo

-"no" fue la simple respuesta de las dos demonios, Ichigo sudo una gota por ese comentario

-"para ser sincera, pareces más el tipo de persona que desea pasar un vida tranquila sin preocuparse mucho por las cosas… o un delincuente" Sona le dijo con su típico tono calmado, las cejas de Ichigo se arrugaron un poco por sus ultimo comentario pero antes de que pudiera quejarse Sona volvió a hablar "aunque ese lugar no parece adecuado para _un_ _pequeño_ _negocio_ … es más grande de lo que parece, el valor de mercado de ese lugar es comparable a uno en el centro de Tokio, ¿Cómo piensas comprar algo tan caro?" la heredera de la familia Sitri le pregunto, Ichigo se rasco la nuca con una mirada lejana, en su mente estaba analizando su situación económica actual

-"supongo que usare el fondo de mi universidad para pagar esos gastos" Ichigo razono algo decepcionado

-"sabes, que es realmente caro ese lugar" Sona replico con algo de dudas

-"tengo muchos fondos de universidad" él le replico con una sonrisa descarada, Sona suspiro en derrota, al parecer él no iba a retroceder en ese argumento, aunque ella tenía sus dudas sobre la veracidad de sus palabras, lo cual también lo intrigaba, ya que no pudo obtener mucha información sobre el peli naranja, incluso se sentía sorprendida por la muy poca información que encontró sobre él

-"acaso eres un niño rico o algo así" Sona le pregunto con una ceja curiosa, aunque Ichigo pudo notar una pequeña curva en sus labios

-"no, claro que no, solo es el dinero de algunos trabajos que hice" Ichigo le respondió sin interés mientras se recostaba en su silla y subía los pies al escritorio, acción que hizo que las cejas de Tsubaki comenzaran a temblar, Sona por otro lado decidió ignorar esa acción

-"¿que tipo de trabajo te puede dejar una pequeña fortuna?" Sona le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo se encogió de hombros y miro por la ventana donde estaba Kikou

-"nada realmente grande, tuve un trabajo de medio tiempo, le cobre a los clubes de mi otra escuela para jugar con ellos, hice algunas fotos de modelo" Ichigo le respondió de manera aburrida, los ojos de las dos demonios se abrieron con sorpresa ante esa declaración, Ichigo les dio una mirada de reojo, lo cual al ver sus expresiones hizo que se sintiera confundido "¿es tan raro cobrarle a los clubes para unirte?" Ichigo les pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"no es eso" Sona le respondió todavía algo sorprendida pero rápidamente recupero su compostura "dijiste que trabajaste como modelo… eso si es algo un poco sorprendente" ella le respondió, Ichigo se encogió de hombros ante esa respuesta

-"no creo que sea tan raro, tampoco fue la gran cosa, solo hice un par de sesiones para una pequeña revista de moda" el Shinigami peli naranja le respondió, Sona miro de reojo a Tsubaki quien asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación, Ichigo parpadeo un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar pero decidió no prestarle mucha importancia

-"mmm… ¿y de que dijiste que se trataría tu negocio?" Sona le dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-"pensaba en poner un local de comida, donde ofrecer de distintos tipos, tanto japonesas como de otros países" Ichigo le dijo, Sona tarareo pensativa, parecía una buena idea, aunque tendría que invertir mucho esfuerzo y tiempo en el

-"si quieres, puedo prestarte mi ayuda para empezar" Ichigo negó con una sonrisa amable su propuesta

-"gracias pero no, ya tengo toda la ayuda que podría necesitar" el peli naranja le dio una de sus raras sonrisas que hizo que la cara de Sona adquiriera un tono rojo, "ha sido más calmado que de costumbre desde que Rias y su grupo se fueron a entrenar" Ichigo comento de repente, el rubor de Sona desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido

-"ya han pasado 4 días… aunque Rias es una persona sorprendente, tan solo en 10 días dudo que pueda derrotar a Riser" Sona comento con un tono un poco amargo, Ichigo le dio una mirada analítica antes de sacar un tablero de ajedrez de uno de sus cajones, la heredera de la familia Sitri al ver el tablero no pudo evitar mostrar su curiosidad y entusiasmo, el Shinigami de pelo naranja acomodo las piezas y miro a Sona de manera expectativa, la muchacha de cabello corto entendió el mensaje y movió uno de sus peones blancos

-"por lo que escuche, tú te libraste de un compromiso político jugando ajedrez" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo sin apartar la vista del tablero

-"supongo que abras oído eso de Rias o alguien cercano pero para ser sincera, si es verdad, yo también estuve comprometida en matrimonio por conveniencia pero me libere luego de desafiar a quien se supone que sería mi pareja a un juego de ajedrez, la razón es que no aceptaría como pareja a alguien que no sea tan listo como yo" Sona le respondió, al igual que el peli naranja ella tampoco aparta la mirada del tablero de juego, tras esas palabras Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar en Uryu, ellos compartían ciertas similitudes, el cabello una de ellas

-"supongo que es una razón válida después de todo, aunque ahora me siento algo preocupado por el futuro de esta partida de ajedrez" Ichigo comento en tono irónico, una pequeña sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Sona tras ese comentario "podrías hablarme de ese tal Riser" Sona tarareo pensativa por ese pedido

-"supongo que no le veo inconveniente, Riser es el tercer hijo de la familia Phoenix, el ultimo es Ravel Phoenix, seguramente la viste, es la chica rubia con tirabuzones, Rias siente un gran disgusto por él, ya que es un empedernido mujeriego machista" Ichigo no pudo evitar sudar una gota ante el claro tono de disgusto que Sona estaba usando

-"supongo que por esa razón su título nobiliario eran solo mujeres… y todas totalmente diferentes" Ichigo comentó con algo de sarcasmo, la heredera de la familia Sitri asintió de acuerdo, ella movió su alfil a la posición donde antes estaba su torra, Ichigo movió la torre negra de la línea de ataque del alfil de Sona, acción que hizo que una fugas sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la joven de cabello corto "aunque él no parece muy viejo… aunque hablando de los demonios cualquier cosa se puede esperar"

-"para ser honesta, Riser Phoenix es actualmente uno de los mejores partidos en el inframundo" las cejas de Ichigo se curvaron con incredulidad, para que alguien como él sea considerado así seguramente no querría conocer a los otros, aunque si se miraba desde un punto objetivo, eran demonios de los que estaban hablando, y no son conocidos por ser precisamente amables y puritanos "sé que es un poco sorprendente que sea cierto pero es la lamentable verdad, la mayoría de los otros demonios calificados en esa categoría superan con creces un par de siglos de edad, y su personalidad es muy similar entre sí" Sona suspiro con decepción al decir esas cosas, Ichigo aprovecho ese momento para mover sutilmente su pieza, las cejas de Sona se fruncieron al darse cuenta de que se perdió el movimiento del Shinigami

-"¿él es fuerte?... _aunque a mi parecer no se sentía tan fuerte, solo un idiota arrogante más_ " Ichigo agrego mentalmente el ultimo comentario, Ichigo no pudo leer la expresión de Sona, ya que ella estaba totalmente concentrada en el juego

-"él es un diablo de clase alta después de todo, aunque a diferencia de Rias él ya tiene experiencia en los rating games, ha tenido varios juegos y se llevó la victoria de varios, a excepción de algunos que se rindió a propósito por respeto a los adversarios, en otras palabras tiene un record de victorias" Sona elimino a uno de los caballos de Ichigo con un peón, acto seguido Ichigo elimino al peón con un alfil

-"así que se podría decir que un pequeño pez gordo en la liga de Rias" el peli naranja comento con algo de humor, Sona le dio una mirada confusa al peli naranja quien simplemente se encogió de hombros "nada, solo estaba pensando en que un pervertido va a recibir una paliza pronto" Sona negó con la cabeza ante ese comentario

-"sabes que él es como el as bajo la manga de Rias" ella le dijo, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia "Rias tuvo suerte al encontrar al portador del guante del emperador rojo, aunque esta inmaduro… en todos los sentidos pero con un buen entrenamiento puede que se vuelva alguien realmente poderoso en el futuro, en estos 10 días con un poco de suerte puede que logre aumentar su nivel de gran manera" Sona miro con curiosidad cuando Ichigo bufo con fastidio

-"la suerte no sirve para nada en una verdadera pelea" Ichigo murmuro de manera sombría, Sona le dio una mirada analítica pero no pudo deducir nada de su expresión, él tenía una mirada monótona en su rostro, pasaron unos momentos antes de que Ichigo volviera a su típica expresión despreocupada "dijiste que él tiene suerte, desde mi punto de vista no lo vería de esa manera, al final de cuentas, termino metido en un mundo muy caótico" el Shinigami comento casualmente mientras movía su torre hacia el final de la parte del tablero de Sona

-"supongo que en ese aspecto tengas razón pero creo que él lo ve del lado positivo para sus sueños" Ichigo levanto una ceja curioso por las palabras de Sona, la muchacha de gafas y pelo corto suspiro con un poco de fastidio "creo que él se siente más a gusto con su nueva vida, después de todo pasa tiempo rodeado de las _idols_ de la escuela… y Yuuto, Rias es conocida también por ser una persona amable y cariñosa… aunque a veces puede que se comporte como una princesa mimada, por otra parte siendo un demonio su sueño de tener un harem se vuelve más realista" Sona comento con cierto disgusto, Ichigo rodo los ojos ante ese comentario, encajaba con la personalidad del pervertido

-" _un harem ha_ …" Ichigo pensó con ironía, esa simple palabra parecía darle un poco de dolor de cabeza _"¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso de buena voluntad?"_ él se preguntó con curiosidad, no pudo sentirse un poco hipócrita al tener ese tipo de pensamientos, después de todo él parecía ir por el mismo rumbo "cambiando de tema, creo que debemos terminar esta partida, ya va a ser hora de que empiecen las clases" Ichigo comento mientras movía su reina y eliminaba a un alfil de Sona, la heredera de la familia Sitri sonrió de forma triunfante al poder eliminar la reina de Ichigo, momento después sus ojos se abrieron un poco en shock al darse cuenta de actuó por impulso, esa acción decidió la partida del juego "jaque mate" Ichigo le dijo de forma monótona, la cara de Sona reflejaba absoluta incredulidad

-"¿cómo?" ella murmuro sorprendida, el adolescente peli naranja le dio una sonrisa condescendiente

-"… es un secreto" el Shinigami le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Sona se levantó de su asiento bruscamente, el reflejo de la luz en sus gafas le impedía a Ichigo poder ver sus ojos, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta del salón

-"gracias por la partida, vendré en algún otro momento por la revancha" Sona le dijo antes de salir del salón, Ichigo miro en blanco la salida de Sona y luego volvió su mirada a Kikou, que le estaba inclinando la cabezo como si estuviera confundido

-"creo que se tomó demasiado enserio el juego" Ichigo comento "supongo que hacer trampa en un juego contra ella me traerá malos resultados" el peli naranja se paró de su asiento y comenzó a estirar las piernas que estaban algo entumecidas "aunque al menos obtuve algo de información útil" Kikou silbo en respuesta al comentario del Shinigami

 **-pasillos de la academia Kuoh-**

Sona camina en dirección al salón del consejo estudiantil con la cabeza gacha, su flequillo ensombrecía su cara evitando que otros pudieran ver su expresión, la heredera de la familia Sitri al entrar al salón del consejo estudiantil se puso contra la puerta y suspiro largamente, ella sostuvo una mano en su corazón el cual estaba muy acelerado, su rostro tenía un fuerte rubor y sus ojos estaban vidriosos

-"perdí…" ella susurro casi en voz inaudible, ella no pudo evitar sentir su cara arder por lo sucedido "contra él" Sona podría jurar oír el propio latido de su corazón por lo fuerte que estaba palpitando, ella hubiera seguido en su momento si no hubiera sentido el aura de sus compañeros acercarse al salón

 **\- entrada de la academia Kuoh -**

Tsubaki camino en dirección a la entrada un poco más rápido de lo usual, en su manos había dos revistas iguales, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil estaba por entrar al edificio principal pero accidentalmente choco con un estudiante que iba en sentido contrario, Tsubaki fue tan sorprendida por su descuido que no pudo evitar caer y que las dos revistas salieran despedidas hacia el interior de la academia, el estudiante al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder rápidamente dejo el lugar tratando de evitar un horrible castigo, varias muchachas se acercaron a la vicepresidenta para ayudarla a levantarse

-"Tsubaki-sempai ¿se encuentra bien?" una de las estudiantes le pregunto, la reina de Sona asintió de manera afirmativa

-"no fue nada grave, solamente me descuide" ella respondió mientras se quitaba el polvo de la ropa

-"el cobarde huyo, si Ichigo-sempai estuviera aquí lo hubiera castigado por caminar de forma descuidada" una de ellas se quejó con disgusto, Tsubaki al escuchar el nombre del peli naranja rápidamente recordó que estaba haciendo antes de chocar, los ojos de Tsubaki rápidamente escanearon el área en búsqueda del par de ejemplares, las revistas se encontraban a unos metros de donde estaba actualmente, sus ojos se abrieron con un poco de urgencia al darse cuenta que una de las revistas estaba abierta, una de las muchachas al ver su mirada en las revistas decidió alcanzárselas, Tsubaki al ver la acción de la niña se paró rápidamente y se fue en dirección de las revistas pero no logro llegar antes que la muchacha

-"Tsubaki-sempai tome sus… revistas" la adolescente se quejó parada en silencio mirando la revista que se encontraba abierta, ella se agacho lentamente y la recogió del suelo sin apartar las miradas de las hojas que se mostraban, las otras estudiantes la miraron de forma confusa y preocupada al no verla reaccionar, todas fueron sorprendidas cuando las mejillas de la muchacha se pusieron rojas y una sonrisa boba apareció en su cara

-"Kyaaaa" ella grito de manera fangirl sin apartar la mirada de la revista, en un parpadeo las otras muchachas la estaban rodeando intentar ver que había en la revista, la reacción de ellos fue muy similar a la primera, algunas incluso tuvieron que limpiarse un poco de baba que se les estaba escapando, en la hoja que ellas estaban viendo se podía apreciar a cierto peli naranja acostado en el césped con el torso al aire libre enseñando todos sus músculos bien definidos, Tsubaki rápidamente intervino en el grupo y tomo las revistas

-"lo siento pero debo irme ya que es la hora de volver a clases" ella se disculpó pero fue detenida por una de las muchachas

-"si no es mucho pedir ¿podría decirnos al menos el nombre y número de edición de la revista?" Tsubaki bajo la mirada algo dudosa, no sabía que clases de consecuencias pudiera traerle a Ichigo su descuido, después de pensar unos segundos ella recordó que el Shinigami siempre parece mostrarse despreocupado ante todo, así que supuso que no le importaría

-"es la revista moda salvaje, este es el ejemplar de octubre del año pasado, el número 15" ella les respondió, como si un profesor les estuviera dictando una tarea, las estudiantes copiaron con gran velocidad las palabras de Tsubaki, las muchachas le dieron una reverencia como saludo y se marcharon rápidamente, Tsubaki suspiro al verlas irse, las dos revistas que tenía en sus manos fueron las únicas que pudo conseguir en las tiendas cercanas, se trataba de una revista no muy conocida después de todo, la reina de Sona se acomodó las gafas y reanudo su camino hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil

 **-en otro parte de la academia, más precisamente en clase de cierto Shinigami peli naranja-**

Ichigo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, presentía que tendría un nuevo dolor en el trasero, el peli naranja miro por la ventana que estaba a su lado y vio a un pequeño grupo de niñas corriendo por la entrada principal, algo que le despertó curiosidad, una de ellas tenía una bolsa y le mostro el contenido a las otras muchachas, quien parecían alegrarse bulliciosamente, Ichigo pensó que era simplemente algunas cosas de chicas, así que decidió no prestarle importancia, el Shinigami se fijó en el asiento libre en frente suyo y a su lado, un pensamiento fugaz sobre las dos niñas cruzo su mente, al parecer la excusa que usaron para su falta fue que era una salida didáctica con su club o algo por el estilo

-"Kurosaki-san, Podría resolver esta ecuación" la profesora le pidió, el adolescente peli naranja salió de su trance y se dirigió hacia el pizarrón, después de unos rápidos cálculos mentales completo la ecuación satisfactoriamente, la sensei lo felicito por buen trabajo, algunas niñas murmuraron algunas cosas acerca de Ichigo siendo su tutor privado por toda la noche, él usaba mucha de su compostura para no mostrarse avergonzado ante esos comentarios

-"Ichigo-kun, el club de cocina ya tiene la lista de las cosas que pidió" una de sus compañeras le susurro, el peli naranja le guiño un ojo como respuesta, aunque esa acción también hizo que la muchacha se sintiera algo avergonzada

 **\- tiempo después- entrada de la academia-**

Ichigo estaba parado en la entrada de la academia esperando por a sus amigos, el Shinigami fijo su vista en la entrada del lugar, no importa cuántas veces lo vea, siempre es un poco sorprendente ver la gran superioridad numérica de estudiantes femeninas sobre los varones, se volvió unisex hace dos años pero la diferencia numérica no cambio demasiado, los requisitos para entrar eran altos, se necesitaba un alto promedio académico para entrar, esa era la razón por la que no había ningún delincuente dentro de Kuoh, por otra parte estaban los estudiantes masculinos se dividían en dos grupos, dotados con inteligencia o los pervertidos con sueños de harem que estudiaron hasta el cansancio en sus vacaciones para poder entrar a esta academia, aunque Ichigo tenía ciertas sospechas de que hubo una mano sobrenatural implicada para que ciertas personas pudieran entrar a Kuoh, las risillas de un grupo de niños atrajo su atención, ellos estaban a unos metros de donde se encontraba, Ichigo se acercó sigilosamente aprovechando su altura natural no se le hizo difícil ver la situación que ellos miraban, al parecer uno de los niños iba a confesarse a una chica

-" _nunca_ _vi_ _a_ _alguien_ _confesarse_ …" Ichigo comento mentalmente, al le dio una mirada a la muchacha, Ichigo al verla pensó que ella se veía… normal, en definitiva no parecía destacar en ningún aspecto, era una chica de belleza normal, tenía al cabello castaño atado en dos trenzas hasta el pecho, usaba gafas grandes de color rosadas, usaba el uniforme de chicas con un par de botones desabrochados y el lazo negro desatado, ella tenía medianos, ni muy grandes ni tan chicos, eran los típicos pechos de una estudiante de preparatoria, tenía medias negras hasta los muslos, ella le dio una mirada monótona al chico que estaba frente a ella, Ichigo sintió algo de pena por el muchacho

-"Aika-san, por favor sal conmigo" él le dijo mientras le entregaba una carta, la muchacha no reacciono ni un poco ante su declaración, más bien parecía aburrida

-"no gracias, sinceramente no eres mi tipo" ella le respondió de manera aburrida, el rostro del chico se deformo en shock ante esas palabras, los amigos del muchacho dejaron de reírse y se quedaron en silencio sepulcral

-"¿porque?..." el muchacho murmuro abatido, Aika le dio una mirada desinteresada, los amigos del muchacho parecían querer ir a socorrer a su amigo pero ninguno se movió del lugar

-"mmm… eres feo" incluso Ichigo sintió un poco de piedad por el muchacho "no tienes buenas notas, eres malo en los deportes, además la tienen pequeña, 12 centímetros es muy corto" Ichigo desvió la mirada, incluso para él eso era demasiado duro, el muchacho cayo de rodillas en una completa derrota, el Shinigami juraría que podía ver su alma saliendo de su cuerpo, el nombre de la muchacha jugo en su memoria, podía sentir que la había oído nombrar antes, como si su mente fuera iluminada logro recordar lo que quería, ella era una estudiante de segundo año, Aika Kiryuu, había escuchado de ella por algunos chismes del club de kendo, al parecer ella tenía el fama de ser una pervertida y se rumoreaba que podía calcular el tamaño del miembro de un hombre con tan solo una mirada, algo que Ichigo pensó que era una gran locura "no te sientas tan abatido, seguramente antes de volverte un mago encontraras a las chica de tus sueños" ella le dijo con una sonrisa piadosa, Ichigo curvo una ceja con curiosidad ante su comentario ¿acaso ella sabría sobre el mundo sobrenatural?, él se hubiera quedado un poco más si no fuera porque Orihime llago a su lado

-"¿Ichigo-kun?" ella lo llamo, atrayendo su atención, el peli naranja se dio vuelta y le dio una pequeña sonrisa como saludo, la cual ella devolvió felizmente, el Shinigami al no ver a Sado cerca comenzó a inspeccionar los alrededores "Sado-kun, salió temprano por eso se fue a casa antes que nosotros" Orihime respondió a su pregunta, Ichigo asintió de forma mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad

-"supongo que seremos nosotros dos, tenía pensado ir a ver los equipamientos de cocina después de clase" el Shinigami comento, la muchacha de cabello naranja asintió felizmente, ella no podía ocultar la emoción que sentía por el negocio que iban a poner, los dos adolescentes peli naranjas caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Kuoh en dirección a la avenida principal, Orihime después de pasar tanto tiempo junto a Ichigo se había acostumbrado a su presencia y no sentía vergüenza de hablar con él, así que las conversaciones se volvieron más interesantes entre ellos dos "trabajaste en una panadería, así que supongo que sabes hacer más que panecillos de yogurt y calamar" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida

-"eso es cruel, además los panecillos de yogurt-calamar eran muy nutritivos, tenían un montos de proteínas y vitaminas" Orihime se quejó infantilmente "y si se hacer masas y postres, no es por nada que muchos clientes iban a comprar a la tienda" ella se jacto, el muchacho peli naranja dejo escapar una pequeña risilla por su comentario, haciendo que ella inflara las mejillas mientras ponía mala cara

-"lo siento, es que creo que la mayoría de los clientes que iban allí, era porque querían ver a la linda vendedora" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, en un instante el rostro de Orihime era completamente rojo, mientras balbuceaba la palabra linda repetidamente, incluso podía verse vapor salir de sus oídos "te ves algo rojo ¿estás bien?, si quieres podemos ir a casa" Ichigo le dijo algo preocupado la muchacha peli naranja negó vigorosamente

-"no, no, no, no, estoy bien, enserio no te preocupes" ella le dijo rápidamente, el Shinigami le dio una mirada escéptica pero decidió creerle "cambiando de tema, escuche en la clase de economía doméstica que había un grupo de ladrones robando por esta área" Ichigo murmuro en entendimiento, en Karakura siempre se encontraba con matones y pandillas de delincuentes, así que era algo normal para el tratar con ese tipo de personas "incluso dicen que están armados" Orihime le dijo como si estuviera contando una historia de terror

-"eso es raro, después de todo, la ley prohíbe el porte de armas y en tráfico de armas esta meticulosamente controlado" él comento mientras se frotaba la barbilla

-"por eso es súper intrigante" ella le dijo algo emocionada, Ichigo negó con algo de diversión su comentario

-"no deberías preocuparte mucho por eso, posiblemente solo sea el rumor exagerado de algunos comerciantes, aunque Kuoh no es una ciudad realmente grande, así que dudo que no los hayan atrapado ya" Ichigo le dijo casualmente, Orihime puso cara pensativa mientras apoyaba un dedo en su mejilla

-"tienes razón" la muchacha peli naranja cedió ante el peli naranja "eres sorprendente Ichigo-kun, siempre pareces tener la razón" ella le dijo alegremente

-"creo que tú me das la razón muy fácil" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Orihime bajo la mirada avergonzada por su comentario "ya llegamos, las del club de cocina dijeron que este era el mejor sitio para comprar maquinaria culinaria" Orihime levanto la mirada para ver que estaban parados frente a una gran tienda de electrodomésticos, se podía ver atreves de los vidrios de la entrada la gran cantidad y variedad de electrodomésticos que habían en la tienda, el dúo de pelis naranjas entro al lugar, donde rápidamente fueron atendidos por un hombre de mediana edad con toda la pinta de un casanovas

-"bienvenidos a electrodomésticos Mikasatucasa" él les dijo amablemente, Ichigo le dio una mirada en blanco, por otra parte Orihime le dio un saludo cortes "¿podría saber cuál es la razón de su visita a esta tienda?" el hombre les pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"vinimos aquí por indumentaria de cocina industrial, estamos pensando en abrir un pequeño negocio" Ichigo le dijo, el hombre asintió en entendimiento

-"ya veo, acompáñenme por aquí, siempre es bueno ayudar a un par de jóvenes emprendedores a cumplir sus sueños" él les dijo con una sonrisa amable, el dúo de cabellera naranja siguió al vendedor hasta la parte de cocina, casi al fondo de la tienda, allí habían todo tipo de cosas que se podrían usar en una cocina, desde hornos hasta unas manos robóticas para amasar "aquí tenemos lo último de lo último en tecnología para trabajos culinarios, tenemos en todas las marcas y modelos, tómese su tiempo para examinar el producto" él le dijo al Shinigami, Ichigo asintió y comenzó a mirar más detenidamente las máquinas y sus datos "es muy raro ver a muchachos tan jóvenes con ganas de iniciar su propio negocio" el vendedor le dijo a Orihime, quien estaba viendo una batidora

-"no creo que sea raro, tal vez solo vallan a otras tiendas" ella le respondió sin dejar de mirar la batidora

-"tal vez tengas razón" él comento mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia ella "ustedes dos tienen un extraño color de cabello, es como el color del sol al atardecer" Orihime levanto una ceja ante ese comentario, el hombre le dio una sonrisa amable "no te preocupes, era solo un comentario por tu belleza" la muchacha de cabello naranja le dio una mirada extraña

-"mi nombre es Soihen taiboku, un placer conocerte, ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

-"muy lejos de tu alcance" Ichigo comento desde el otro lado de la sección haciendo que varios clientes pusieran su mirada sobre ellos, el vendedor comenzó a sudar balas ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo

-"ja ja ja, si es una freidora muy costeada pero con un plan de pagos, estoy seguro que podrás comprarla" el vendedor le dijo de forma nerviosa, Ichigo le dio una mirada apática ante su pésimo intento de cambiar las cosas, Orihime se alejó del hombre y se fue al lugar donde estaba Ichigo, el hombre comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente cuando vio que los clientes volvieron a sus actividades

-"tch… pervertido" Ichigo murmuro con fastidio, el hombre se acercó a la pareja de estudiantes con una mirada de disculpas

-"realmente lo siento, fue un impulso de momento, lamento si ofendí a tu hermana" el vendedor les dijo con una reverencia, Ichigo le dio una mirada como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, por otro lado Orihime estaba imaginando como seria ser la hermana de Ichigo

-"nosotros no somos hermanos" Ichigo le dijo de forma secante, el hombre fue tomado por sorpresa ante esa revelación

-"p-pero… ustedes tienen el cabello naranja… y… son estudiantes de preparatoria…" el hombre replico de forma incoherente, Ichigo bufo con molestia ante el hombre "…. Entonces, si no son hermanos… ustedes… dos, son"

-"ya cállate, no somos hermanos, ella es mi…"antes de que Ichigo pudiera terminar la frase, las puertas de la tienda fueron abiertas de una manera ruda, todos los clientes y empleados miraron hacia la entrada solo para ver a un grupo de hombres enmascarados entrar al lugar, Ichigo frunció el ceño con fuerza al notar que todos ellos portaban armas de fuego, él dirigió una mirada a Orihime quien tenía una mirada de _te_ _lo_ _dije_ "tch… mi suerte" Ichigo murmuro con molestia, el miro detenidamente a los asaltantes, eran un grupo de ocho personas, todos parecían portar pistolas automáticas y Katanas

-"todos tírense al suelo y no le haremos daño, solo queremos el dinero" quien parecía el líder hablo con autoridad, rápidamente todos los clientes de lugar se tiraron al suelo como él ordeno, Ichigo dejo su bolso en el suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia los asaltantes, el vendedor que los estaba atendiendo lo miro como si estuviera completamente loco, Orihime por otra parte suspiro en resignación

-"¡oye viejo! Creo que es mejor que ustedes tiren sus armas al suelo y esperen a la policía" Ichigo les dijo tranquilamente mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, todos los asaltantes miraron a Ichigo con asombro, nunca pensaron que hubiera un idiota como él

-"oye mocoso tírate al suelo o te obligaremos" uno de los asaltantes le dijo de manera altanera, Ichigo no se inmuto y siguió caminando hacia ellos sin vacilar, el líder miro a dos de los asaltantes quien asintieron y se abalanzaron contra Ichigo, el Shinigami entrecerró los ojos de manera peligrosa mientras analizaba sus movimientos, el ladrón más cercano le puso su arma en la frente del peli naranja quien siguió mirándolo de manera monótona

-"te dijeron que te tiraras al puto suelo" él le dijo de manera agresiva, intentando intimidar al peli naranja, quien no mostro cambio alguno en su expresión, el segundo ladrón se posiciono detrás suyo con su mano sujetando la Katana que tenía en su cintura, el líder de los asaltantes le dio un guiño al que estaba detrás de Ichigo

-"tú te lo buscaste" el ladrón saco su Katana e intento golpearlo con la parte sin filo de la hoja detrás de la nuca pero Ichigo a una gran velocidad se agacho justo en el momento antes que la espada conectara con su cuello, el arma blanca no pudo ser detenida haciendo que golpeara con fuerza la nariz del asaltante que estaba delante de Ichigo, rompiéndosela en el proceso, el ladrón que portaba la katana fue tan sorprendido que no pudo reaccionar, cuando Ichigo le propino un demoledor puñetazo al estómago, los ojos del asaltante quedaron blancos y la saliva comenzó a salir de su boca

-"gracias por la espada" Ichigo comento mientras tomaba la katana del asaltante, dándose media vuelta volvió a redirigir su camino hacia el resto de los asaltantes quienes lo miraban en shock, al darse cuenta de que se estaba acercando ellos salieron de su trance y apuntaron sus armas hacia él, Ichigo en un rápido movimiento tomo una tostadora y se las lanzo, como acto reflejo ellos instintivamente le dispararon a la tostadora, en ese lapso de tiempo Ichigo se había abalanzado a una velocidad inhumana hacia ellos, fue demasiado tarde cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo

-"mierd…" el líder del grupo no pudo terminar su frase ya que la espada que Ichigo sostenía se impactó contra su cabeza haciendo que callera en la inconciencia, los otros asaltantes quisieron dispararles pero él se movió fuera de su punto de mira en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la empuñadura de la katana se estrelló con fuerza contra la cien de uno de los enmascarados haciendo que pierda el conocimiento, rápidamente la parte sin filo de la hija se volvió a estrellar en la nuca de otro asaltante, uno de los ladrones le puso el arma en la espalda a la altura del omoplato, cuando fue a jalar del gatillo, Ichigo giro su cuerpo sobre sus talones saliendo de la zona de peligro, el arma se disparó impactando en la pierna de uno de sus compañeros

-"eso fue peligroso" Ichigo comento desde el lado del hombre que intento dispararle, antes de que dicho hombre pudiera hacer nada la rodilla de Ichigo se incrusto en sus costillas haciendo que se doblara del dolor, la espada que sostenía viajo rápidamente a las parte posterior de su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, girando su cuerpo con rapidez, el Shinigami le propino una fuerte patada en el costado de la cabeza al hombre baleado, el ultimo asaltante al ver lo que Ichigo había hecho se quedó petrificado del miedo, cuando Ichigo poso su mirada sobre él, el arma que sostenía se resbalo de sus manos por lo nervioso que estaba, como acto reflejo desenfundo su katana y se puso en posición de kendo

-"t-t-te matare" él le dijo con fuerza, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa sádica y se puso en su posición de pelea, el asaltante se lanzó directo a Ichigo con un tsuki, el peli naranja dejo caer sus espada, haciendo que los ojos del asaltante se abran en shock, el ladrón no pudo reaccionar cuando Ichigo giro su cuerpo rápidamente y en el proceso tomo una impresora que estaba en la estantería a su lado y la estrello con fuerza contra el desprevenido ladrón, quien se detuvo lo miro y un instante después se desmayó, el peli naranja abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió el clic de cuando se le quita el seguro a un arma detrás suyo, él le dio una mirada de reojo al saltante que le estaba apuntando, era el que se había roto la nariz

-"estas muerto hijo de puughhaa…" el hombre no pudo terminar su frase ya que sintió un inmenso dolor en sus castillas, antes de que pudiera moverse para ver al agresor una fuerte palma de buda se estrelló contra su rostro mandándolo a volar directo al mundo de los sueños, Ichigo fue un poco sorprendido cuando vio a Orihime parada allí con el brazo estirado y la palma de su mano donde antes estaba la cabeza del asaltante, fue justo en ese momento que las sirenas de la policía alertaron a todos de su llegada, todos las personas que estaban dentro de la tienda miraron al dúo peli naranja con absoluto asombro y admiración, algunos con temor ante tal demostración de fuerza y destreza, los policías entraron y no pudieron evitar sentirse conmocionados ante la vista de la banda de ladrones más fuerte de Kuoh tirados en el suelo inconscientes y con sus armas esparcidas en el suelo, era una imagen impactante

-"uff… eso estuvo cerca Orihime, Gracias" Ichigo le dijo a su amiga y alfil, quien le dio una sonrisa cálida como respuesta

-"no fue nada, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo cuando vi que estabas en peligro" ella le dijo tímidamente, Ichigo sonrió de manera cariñosa y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-"lo hiciste bien" el Shinigami le dijo en un tono suave, como el que usaría con sus hermanas cuando las felicitaba, el muchacho peli naranja saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo "quédate quieta, tienes un poco de sangre en la mejilla" él le dijo mientras frotaba suavemente el pañuelo sobre su mejilla, las mejillas de Orihime rápidamente se calentaron y enrojecieron ante el contacto tan cercano del Shinigami

-"cof cof…" los adolescentes se detuvieron cuando escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta detrás de ellos, Ichigo le dio una mirada por encima del hombro a la persona, era uno de los policías que había llegado, por su apariencia parecía un novato y muy joven, era unos centímetros más bajo que el Shinigami, además de que parecía avergonzado por la situación "disculpen, pero debemos tomar su declaración de lo sucedido" el agente policial les pidió, Ichigo y Orihime asintieron y comenzaron a relatarle lo que había ocurrido, después de unos diez minutos de preguntas y respuestas los adolescentes volvieron a sus propios asuntos, los criminales ya habían sido arrestados y llevados a la estación de policía, solo quedaban algunos agentes tomando testimonios y algunas otras pruebas

-"jóvenes, jóvenes" una voz atrajo la atención de la pareja de pelis naranjas, un hombre vestido de traje se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, a juzgar por su ropa y la insignia en su bolsillo, él era alguien con más rango entre los empleados, un gerente o un director, parecía estar cerca de sus 40 años y llevaba gafas negras gruesas, él se detuvo a un par de metros del dúo y tomo un par de respiraciones para recuperar el aliento "hola, mi nombre es Mitoko Mikozo, soy el director general de esta compañía" el hombre mayor hizo una reverencia formal al presentarse, él se queda mirando a la pareja de estudiantes con una mirada expectantes, después de unos momentos de silencio incomodo Ichigo hablo

-"haa… lo siento, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y ella es Inoue Orihime" el peli naranja se froto la nuca algo avergonzado por su despiste

-"es realmente un gusto conocerlos, realmente estoy muy agradecido con ustedes dos por detener a esos malhechores, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para agradecerles por su valentía, lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerles productos a mitad de precio y exoneración de impuestos" los ojos de Ichigo y Orihime se abrieron con sorpresa ante esa noticia, eso realmente era conveniente viendo su estado económico actual, podrían comprar toda la maquinaria sin problemas "vengan por aquí, yo los atenderé personalmente y les mostrare los mejor productos" el hombre les dijo con una sonrisa

-"gracias, supongo que aceptare su oferta" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar detrás del hombre al igual que Orihime, al parecer su suerte no era tan mala

 **-2 horas después - calles de Kuoh-**

Ichigo y Orihime habían terminado _su día de compras_ , al parecer el director de esa tienda estaba lo suficientemente agradecido como para darle rebajas a todos los productos que compraron y no eran pocos, Ichigo se sentía satisfecho con su compra, aunque fue un poco aburrido era algo necesario, actualmente los dos peli naranjas estaban caminando por la concurrida calle principal, los dos estaban algo cansados por el día ocupado que tuvieron, después de caminar unos minutos llegaron hasta una concurrido puesto de ramen, fue en ese momento que el estomaga de ambos adolescentes gruño, tanto Ichigo como Orihime bajaron la mirada al suelo avergonzados por el incidente

-"etto… creo, que deberíamos ir a ese puesto de ramen ¿Qué opinas?" Ichigo le pregunto a Orihime, la muchacha simplemente asintió, todavía se sentía muy avergonzado por lo sucedido, en silencio entraron al pequeño lugar, había pocas mesas libres, tomaron la que estaba más al fondo del lugar, el dueño de la tienda rápidamente los atendió y tomo sus pedidos, mientras esperaban que estén listos sus pedidos ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre cosas aleatorias para matar el tiempo

-"¿te gusta tu vida actual?" Ichigo le pregunto con algo de curiosidad, de cierta manera todavía se sentía algo culpable por hacer que sus amigos lo acompañaran a otra ciudad, donde tenía que empezar desde cero, hacer nuevos amigos, aunque solo sea provisional, sabía que era algo que podría deprimía a muchos, él fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella toma sus manos entra las suyas

-"no te preocupes Ichigo-kun, no es tu culpa, no tienes que cargar con ese peso tu solo, para serte sincera estaba muy feliz cuando me entere de todo, para mí era como un sueño, cuando estábamos todos juntos en el sótano de Urahara-san, fue como un campamento donde conoces a muchas personas, cuando Urahara-san hizo las soul piece y con ellas unimos nuestras vidas… en ese momento yo estaba muy feliz, por alguna razón sentí como si fuéramos una familia" a pesar de que Orihime estaba sonriendo cálidamente, Ichigo podía ver que sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos, él conocía el pasado de ella, así que podía entender un poco sus sentimientos "cuando llegamos a esta ciudad y nos mudamos a esa enorme casa, la primera noche me costó dormir, pensaba que si cerraba los ojos, volvería a estar en mi departamento, fue en ese momento que recordé la cálida sensación que sentí cuando me volví tu alfil, ahora, todas las mañanas desayunamos todos juntos, vamos a la escuela, trabajamos en el comité, hablamos entre nosotras en la tarde, vamos a las aguas termales juntas, hacemos muchas cosas divertidas durante el día, realmente me gusta como vivo ahora" ella le dijo en un tono dulce y cálido, el peli naranja sintió un peso salir de sus hombros ante esas palabras

-"gracias Orihime" Ichigo susurro con una pequeña sonrisa cálida, por alguna razón mientras más estaba en esta ciudad, por alguna razón se sentía a gusto consigo mismo, era extraño para él pero no diría que no le agradaba "realmente eres una niña buena" él le dijo con unas sonrisa divertida, el rostro de la muchacha peli naranja rápidamente se puso de color rojo intenso

-"d-d-disculpa por decir cosas raras Ichigo-kun" Orihime tartamudeo nerviosamente, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír divertidamente ante el comportamiento de su amiga

-"no te disculpes, no dijiste nada malo… es más, diría que me gusto un poco que dijeras lo que sientes" el peli naranja le dijo con un tono suave, Orihime quería poder controlar la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, la muchacha peli naranja sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo como la lava, ella estuvo realmente agradecida cuando el cocinero les trajo sus pedidos, ella realmente quería un momento para calmar su corazón que parecía que iba a salir de su pecho por la emoción

-" _cálmate Inoue Orihime, Ichigo-kun y yo estamos solos en un puesto de ramen… ¡esto es una cita!... espera no te apresures, has esperado éste momento por mucho tiempo… si sigues esperando más, no tendrás un lugar junto a Ichigo-kun, las otras chicas ya empezaron a hacer sus movimientos, si pierdes esta oportunidad… no pienses en eso, piensa en el presente, estamos solo los dos… solos los dos… no, no, no, no te distraigas_ " la adolescente de cabello naranja oscuro hablo consigo misma, sus ojos grises mostraban un poco más de resolución que antes, ella le dirigió una mirada discreta al peli naranja que estaba tranquilamente comiendo su ramen, Orihime tomo un par de respiraciones antes de hablar "¿puede esto ser una cita?" ella le pregunto tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba en un estado de pánico

-"claro, ¿porque no?" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa

 _-"kyaaaaaaaaaa… ¡estoy en una cita con Ichigo-kun!"_ Orihime grito mentalmente en euforia, aunque exteriormente solo mostro una sonrisa contenida y un rubor en sus mejillas, ninguno de los dos se percató de las miradas que estaban recibiendo de los demás clientes, especialmente de los hombres y sus miradas de muerte dirigidas al Shinigami _"¡bien, hoy es el día!_ " ella mentalmente declaro con firmeza, aunque el ligero temblor de sus miembros delataba su nerviosismo, el dúo después de comer y charlas un rato más, decidieron volver a casa, ya era muy tarde y mañana tendrían clases, así que caminaron rumbo a su casa

-"fue una agradable velada" Ichigo comento con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, la muchacha asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras

-"si, fue una agradable primera cita" ella susurro suavemente, Orihime se detuvo en seco atrayendo la atención del peli naranja, quien levanto una ceja curioso por su comportamiento, ella estaba mirando al suelo tentativamente, sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su uniforme, al ver su comportamiento, de inmediato recordó lo acontecido en la entrada de la academia, ella iba a confesarse "Ichigo-kun, tengo algo importante que decirte y no puedo esperar más" ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, él fue un poco sorprendido por la determinación que reflejaba su mirada "¡me gustas! Me siento de esta manera desde hace un poco más de 3 años, perdón por no decirlo antes pero no tenía la valentía necesaria para hacerlo, sé que tengo muchos defectos y puedo ser torpe pero por favor sal conmigo" ella hizo una reverencia y se quedó en esa posición esperando la respuesta del peli naranja, podía sentir su cara completamente roja como un tomate, Ichigo se quedó parado en el lugar completamente en silencio, hasta que una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios, Orihime al escucharlo rápidamente se enderezo pensando lo peor, al mirar al Shinigami no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, él estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras tenía un rubor en sus mejillas

-"perdón, perdón, es que pensé que estas cosas deberían ser al revés" un instante después su rostro se puso serio haciendo estremecer ligeramente a Orihime "me siento muy honrado y me gustaría aceptar tus sentimientos pero antes que nada debes saber que…" Ichigo fue interrumpido por Orihime, quien estaba mirando al suelo avergonzada

-"ya lo sé… bueno, todos lo saben… creo" ella no podía mirar al peli naranja directamente a los ojos

-"¿heee?" él balbuceo incrédulo

-"algunas veces en la mañana todavía tienes restos de su reiatsu pegados a tu cuerpo… además Candice-san le gusta alardear sobre como… como" la cara de Orihime parecía querer inventar un nuevo tono de color rojo, incluso sus oídos estaban completamente rojos de la vergüenza "ya sabes…" ella murmuro tímidamente, Ichigo fue congelado en el lugar por esa noticia, definitivamente tendría que tener una charla seria con Candice, aunque eso podía esperar, ahora tenía temas más importantes de los cuales tratar

-"¿estás bien con eso?" Ichigo le pregunto algo dudoso, ella lo miro directamente a los ojos antes de responder

-"mentiría si dijera que estoy bien con eso pero me sentiría mucho peor si las privara a ellas de sentir algo tan lindo como estar con las persona que ama… además creo que al final todas nos llevaríamos bien" ella le respondió con una sonrisa amable

-"realmente eres una chica buena… incluso un poco de más" Ichigo murmuro la última parte, él se acercó lentamente a ella y la tomo de la cintura, esa acción hizo que Orihime se avergonzara pero antes que pudiera decir nada, sus labios fueron capturados por los del peli naranja en un suave beso, ella fue muy sorprendida al principio pero lentamente comenzó a poner de su parte, el beso duro cerca de un minuto, cuando se separaron, Ichigo sintió un extraño deseo dentro suyo, era raro, podía compararlo con el deseo que sentía por Candice cuando ella lo incitaba a hacerlo pero era algo diferente, no podía entenderlo, así que decidió comprobarlo con sus propias manos

* * *

Bueno, eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado, jajaja, se que algunos me odiaran por esto pero no se preocupen… esto recién empieza kukuku… espero que me dejen su amable review con su opinión del capítulo y la historia, y hasta la próxima queridos compañeros de fanfiction para los que están ansiosos por que la trama avance hasta la pelea de Riser no se preocupen, será dentro de poco

Adiós y no profanen waifus XD


	11. capitulo 9

Hola como están a pasado un largo tiempo… mis más sinceras disculpas, tenía un pequeño bloqueo de autor… por esa razón se me hacía difícil escribir sobre el capítulo, bueno voy a ser breve para no hacerles perder tanto el tiempo con mis intros que casi nadie lee, bueno como siempre disfruten del capítulo y vivan las milfs :D

Aclaraciones legales: no soy dueño de ninguna anime o franquicia que se utilice en esté fic, solo de la mente creativa al unirlos :P

Dejen su amable review con su opinión (perdón por si hay faltas de ortografía no le hice la beteada ¿entendieron? Beta… betea… bha no importa

* * *

Capitulo 9

Ichigo y Orihime entraron a la mansión Kurosaki en silencio, por la hora que era seguramente todos se encontraban acostados, o eso es lo que Ichigo esperaba, en cualquier caso, al parecer todos ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones, el dúo peli naranja caminaron tranquilamente hasta la segunda planta de la casa, cuando llegaron al punto de separarse ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Orihime fue la primera en moverse ella le dio una pequeña reverencia antes de girar al lado opuesto, aunque no pudo alejarse ya que Ichigo la había tomado de la mano, ella rápidamente lo miro con curiosidad por su acción repentina, la cara de la muchacha peli naranja rápidamente fue adquiriendo un rubor al notar la mirada del Shinigami

-"Orihime" Ichigo le dijo con suavidad, había algo en ese tono de voz que hacía que el corazón de la muchacha se acelerara y su cara se enrojeciera de la vergüenza "Orihime… quiero que esta noche te quedes en mi habitación" él le dijo con una mirada de añoranza, la joven de cabello naranja trago con nerviosismo sin apartar la vista de los cautivantes ojos avellana de Ichigo, ella sentía una rebosante felicidad y a la vez una gran vergüenza y nerviosismo, ella tomo un par de respiraciones antes de asentir a la petición de Ichigo, ella estaba segura que no podría responderle con palabras por su estado de vergüenza

-" _cálmate, cálmate, cálmate… Inoue Orihime respira hondo y cálmate, sabias que esté momento sucedería desde que estabas en segundo grado de la preparatoria, ahora es el momento, toma valor y_ … _¿Qué se supone que haga?... es mi primera vez, no sé qué hacer… pero Ichigo-kun ya tiene experiencia ¿y si se lo dejo a él?... pero ¿si el piensa que soy demasiado aburrida en hacer cosas para adultos y no quiere volver a hacerlo?... no, eso no sucederá, Ichigo-kun no es de esa clase de persona… debo confiar en él_ " la mente de la muchacha de cabello naranja era un frenesí de pensamientos, con cada paso que daban más cerca de la habitación de Ichigo ella podía sentir sus nervios a punto de explotar

-"si no estás lista no te voy a forzar" Ichigo le dijo cuándo se detuvo de golpe, él podía sentir sus manos temblar por los nervios y aunque tuviera ese extraño sentimiento ardiendo dentro suyo, nunca la forzaría a hacerlo, no habría que ser un genio para notar que ella estaba muy nerviosa, su cuerpo estaba temblando y su mirada era vacilante, ella tomo una gran respiración antes de abalanzarse contra Ichigo, esa acción lo tomo por sorpresa ya que no esperaba un movimiento tan audaz de su parte, Orihime beso a Ichigo con cariño pero rápidamente la pasión comenzó a tomar parte, cuando el beso termino ella bajo la mirada y coloco su cabeza en el pecho musculoso del Shinigami

-"yo… solo estoy algo nerviosa pero aun así yo quiero que continuemos" ella murmuro en voz baja, Ichigo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, él no había tenido una primera vez normal y dudaba que Candice fuera virgen en ese momento, por lo que solo podía pensar que los nervios que ella sentía fueran lo que todos lo que iban a perder su virginidad sentirían, él levanto el mentón de Orihime haciendo que lo viera a los ojos

-"está bien… voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que te sientas bien" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara drásticamente y sus mejillas se volvieran completamente rojas, también ella comenzó a sentir un extraño hormigueo en su vientre, la pareja camino tranquilamente en silencio hasta la habitación del peli naranja, Orihime podía sentir como su corazón prácticamente iba a salir volando de su pecho

-"mmm… Ichigo-kun, hay algo que me gustaría saber" Orihime le pidió algo vacilante, el peli naranja al ver su expresión simplemente asintió a su pedido "¿Por qué quieres hacerlo conmigo?... digo, por lo que se, solo lo has hecho con Candice hasta hora, incluso después de que Ahri y Syndra se te declararon tu no…" Orihime se detuvo a si misma al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque le Shinigami peli naranja entendió el mensaje que ella quería darle

-"mmm… para ser honesto ni yo lo se… solo sé que algo dentro de mi te ansiaba desesperadamente después de que nos besáramos, como si algo que dormía profundamente en mi se hubiera despertado y no pude contenerlo… te deseo, mi alma te desea… y de una forma que no lo había sentido antes… tal vez son los sentimientos que tenía y no sabía que existían…" Ichigo le respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado, Orihime por otra parte estaba jugando con sus dedos índices de manera avergonzada sentada en la gran cama del Shinigami, Ichigo se acercó a la cama lentamente, los ojos grises de Orihime miraban atentamente cada paso que el muchacho daba, sus mejillas se calentaron furiosamente cuando él se sacó la parte superior de su vestimenta y la tiro a un costado de la habitación quedándose con el torso desnudo, ella no podía mantener la mirada hacia su amor platónico por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo

-"I… Ichigo-kun" ella tartamudeo suavemente, prácticamente podía sentir como si su rostro fuera a crear fuego por el calor que sentía, los pasos del peli naranja se detuvieron cuando llego justo al frente de la muchacha de cabellera similar, ella elevo lentamente la mirada hacia él, todavía estaba bastante avergonzada por la situación y se le hacía difícil mantener la compostura correctamente, incluso en esa situación ella no pudo evitar escanear completamente el cuerpo del muchacho peli naranja " _tiene más músculos que la última vez que lo vi sin camiseta_ " Orihime pensó algo cautivada por la nueva imagen del torso desnudo del peli naranja, ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del peli naranja, fue como si su mente se quedara en trance con tan solo una mirada

-"Orihime…" Ichigo susurro suavemente mientras comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos, una de sus manos se posó en la cintura de Orihime mientras la otra acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas, ella cerró los ojos anticipándose a lo que iba a suceder, un placentero hormigueo recorrió su espalda cuando sus labios se unieron, ella lentamente se fue recostando en la cama a medida que Ichigo la empujaba sutilmente con su cuerpo, las manos de Ichigo suavemente recorrieron la cintura de la muchacha, ella rompió el beso cuando sintió las manos de Ichigo comenzar a desabrochar el chaleco de su uniforme "¿Qué sucede?" Ichigo le pregunto algo confundido por su repentina acción

-"n… no es… nada, es que… pensé que sería mejor si yo lo hiciera" Orihime le dijo algo vacilante, Ichigo levanto una ceja curioso pero no obstante decidió dejarla hacerlo "… ¿podrías darte vuelta?" ella le pregunto en voz baja, el joven peli naranja no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable avergonzada de esa manera, otra vez él volvió a cumplir su petición, Ichigo trago un poco nervioso al escuchar como Orihime se sacaba el uniforme, era más erótico de lo que había pensado, cuando escucho el sonido de la ropa golpear el suelo supo que ella ya había terminado "ya puedes voltear" ella le dijo casi en un susurro, él trago un poco duro antes de voltear lentamente preparando su mente, aunque no lo hizo lo suficiente ya que al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, quien cubría sus zonas más importantes con sus manos, lo cual solo le daba una imagen más sensual "es vergonzoso si solo te quedas viendo así" ella murmuro avergonzada, Ichigo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se disculpó apenado

-"lo siento… es que eres casi como un hermoso ángel" Ichigo le dijo apenado, los dos bajaron la mirada de manera tímida, el ambiente se había vuelto algo torpe " _está bien… es hora de ponerse los pantalones… aunque me los tanga que sacar_ " Ichigo se dio ánimos mentalmente, Orihime fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Ichigo repentinamente la empujo contra la cama y la beso ferozmente, al principio fue tan sorprendida que no supo cómo reaccionar pero rápidamente comenzó a devolverle el beso, sus torsos desnudos se frotaron uno contra el otro haciendo que ella liberara un suave gemido, Ichigo sintió su hombría comenzar a despertar al escuchar los sonidos eróticos salir de los labios de Orihime, él no pudo contenerse y dejo los labios por el delicado cuello de Orihime, lo que provoco que ella comenzara a temblar bajo el tacto de los cálidos labios de Ichigo recorrer la suavidad de su cuello

-"Ichi… Ichigo… kun…" ella jadeo suavemente, sentía un extraño hormigueo en su zona baja comenzar a molestarla cada vez más con cada beso que Ichigo le daba a su cuello, las labios del Shinigami suavemente iban trazando un camino a lo largo de su cuello hacia su clavícula, su respiración se volvía más pesada con cada centímetro que se acercaba hacia sus pechos, ella trago una gran cantidad de saliva cuando sintió una mano de Ichigo apartar suavemente su brazo hacia un costado dejando expuestos sus pechos, su espalda se erizo completamente cuando los labios de Ichigo besaron suavemente uno de sus pechos, ella volvió a tragar otra gran cantidad de saliva al sentir los dedos de Ichigo recorrer lentamente la forma de su otro pecho, un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir el aliento cálido del peli naranja sobre su pezón, ella apretó con fuerza las sabanas debajo de ella cuando los labios de Ichigo envolvieron su pezón con delicadeza, Orihime curvo su espalda como si una corriente eléctrica abordara su cuerpo al sentir la lengua de Ichigo rozar su sensible Pezón, ella gimió dulcemente cuando Ichigo comenzó a masajear su otro seno con su mano, los gemidos se volvieron más constantes a medida que Ichigo jugaba con la sensible parte de su amante, su lengua delineaba la delicada forma de su pezón, succionándolo suavemente en el proceso

-" _su sabor es completamente diferente al de Candice, es delicado como una rosa y a la ves dulce… como una fresa_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente con un toque de ironía al final, sin duda ella no parecía haber sudado en lo más mismo, aunque eso era algo irrelevante, Ichigo sintió su hombría completamente despierta gracias a los gemidos de Orihime, era como si hicieran eco en su mente alterando su hormonas de una manera descontrolada, su cuerpo anhelaba desesperadamente volverse uno con ella pero lograba mantener su ansiedad bajo control porque quería hacer que ella disfrutara primero, su mano libre se posó sobre uno de los glúteos de Orihime y lo apretó suavemente " _ella es realmente suave_ " Ichigo pensó algo maravillado por la sensación del cuerpo de su amante, sin duda no tenía nada que envidiarle a otra mujer, Ichigo se colocó entre medio de sus piernas e inconscientemente comenzó a presionar contra su feminidad, haciendo que los gemidos Orihime se volvieran más eróticos, incluso podía sentir la humedad de su condición de mujer mojar sus bóxer lo cual lo excitaba más aun

-"Ichigo… kun yo… yo… no lo soporto más… mi cuerpo está ardiendo… mi… mi vientre me hormiguea" ella le dijo difícilmente entre gemidos y respiraciones pesadas, los ojos de Ichigo miraron brevemente la expresión de placer que ella estaba haciendo, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su delicada y pequeña boca estaba abierta, incluso un poco de saliva se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, ella volvió a jadear eróticamente cuando él mordisqueo suavemente su pezón endurecido, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la sabana de la cama y su espalda se curvaba hacia arriba cada vez que la lengua de Ichigo recorría la forma de su areola, ella se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano que antes estaba masajeando su trasero ahora frotaba suavemente su feminidad _"… mi cuerpo está caliente… mi garganta esta seca… y estoy ardiendo allí abajo… Ichigo-kun… a pesar de eso… se siente tan bien_ " Orihime no podía pensar en nada más que la sensación que estaban cruzando por su cuerpo como un torrente de energía, sus ojos se despabilaron rápidamente cuando sintió la boca de Ichigo abandonar su pezón, sus ojos se encontraron por un breve momento pero solo eso basto para que el calor que ella sentía se intensificara, los ojos del Shinigami rebosaban de deseo y lujuria por ella

-"Hime…" Ichigo pronuncio suavemente sin apartar la vista de los hermosos ojos grises de su compañera, incluso en esa situación ella sintió una oleada de calor cubrir su corazón al escucharlo llamarla de esa forma, no rompieron contacto visual incluso cuando Ichigo se había movido varios pasos atrás y comenzaba lentamente a descender entre los muslos de Orihime, ella al ver esa acción sintió su cara arder de vergüenza a un nuevo nivel

-"espera es muy vergonzoso si… haaa" ella no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una corriente de placer recorrió su cuerpo cuando el cálido aliento de Ichigo golpeo su feminidad, ella se mordió el labio al sentir como la labios de Ichigo rozaron suavemente su feminidad, ella dejo escapar un largo gemido lleno de placer cuando la lengua del peli naranja recorrió la longitud de su hendidura, el placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento era incomparable a cualquier cosas que haya sentido antes, otro gran gemido salió de sus labios al igual que su cuerpo se retorció de placer con cada milímetro que Ichigo lamia de su feminidad, su mente se estaba perdiendo de la razón con cada segundo que pasaba, ella enterró las uñas en la cama al sentir como Ichigo recorría cada pliegue de su condición de mujer con delicadeza, ella podría describir como si sintiera que su cuerpo estaba siendo atacado constantemente por descargas de placer embriagador, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir como Ichigo introducía uno de sus dedos dentro de su feminidad, la humedad de su zona parecía multiplicarse varias veces con cada movimiento que el dedo de Ichigo hacia dentro suyo, ella alcanzo el clímax al sentir otro dedo más invadir las profundidades de su ser, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y una sensación inexplicable se formó en su vientre "Ichigo…. Kuuun… me corro" ella gimió en voz alta, sus ojos se pusieron casi blancos y su boca se abrió completamente, al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales salieron expulsados de su feminidad, un momento después se dejó caer completamente agotada sobre la cama, su cuerpo tenia algunos espasmos después de experimentar su primer orgasmo, Ichigo quien fue bañado en los líquidos orgásmicos de Orihime se levantó de su posición y la miro detenidamente

-"estás haciendo una expresión bastante pervertida" Ichigo comento al ver el rostro agotado de la muchacha, Orihime por su parte sentía que no tenía las fuerzas para replicar ese comentario, su respiración era desigual y sus parpados se sentían pesados, aunque se encontraba en tal estado sus ojos rápidamente se abrieron y se dirigieron al Shinigami al sentirlo tomarla por la cintura "lo ciento pero ya no puedo contenerme" Ichigo le dijo, los ojos grises de Orihime rápidamente miraron hacia la entrepierna del Shinigami, lo que la hizo tragar algo duro, era más grande de lo que había pensado

-" _nunca mostraron uno de ese tamaño en las clases de biología_ " ella comento mentalmente algo asombrada por el tamaño del miembro de su pareja, otra vez más comenzó a sentir ese extraño hormigueo en su zona privada, ella gimió audiblemente cuando sintió la punta del miembro comenzar a invadir su interior, ella volvió a curvar su espalda con cada centímetro que la cosa de Ichigo entraba dentro de ella, la sensación era completamente diferente que cuando Ichigo había usado sus dedos, esta vez podía sentir como su interior era estirado a medida que él entraba dentro suyo, ella dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido de dolor al sentir la cabeza de su hombría chocar contra la barrera natural de su pureza, Ichigo al sentirla también se detuvo, ambos se dirigieron una mirada esperando una respuesta del otro, después de un minuto Orihime asintió dándole el permiso, acción que no se hizo esperar, Ichigo retrocedió un poco y volvió a empujar el himen, ese movimiento hizo que ella comenzara a gemir eróticamente, después de sentir que estaba lo suficientemente debilitada la barrera, Ichigo le dio una estocada firme abriéndose paso a las profundidades de su feminidad, Orihime apretó los dientes algo adolorida por la ruptura de su barrera

-"hime… ¿quieres que nos detengamos un momento?" Ichigo le pregunto algo preocupado por ella, incluso si estaba nublado por la lujuria no podría hacer algo que la lastimara, ella asintió algo avergonzada por hacerlo esperar hasta que el dolor disminuyera a un grado tolerable

-" _nos volvimos uno… Ichigo-kun y yo, al fin nos volvimos uno_ " Orihime pensó felizmente, su anhelado sueño por fin se había cumplido después de tanto tiempo, ella no podía contener la felicidad que su corazón estaba sintiendo, el dolor de perder su virginidad no era nada comparado al calor que su corazón sentía en éste momento, sus ojos grises se posaron sobre los de Ichigo quien estaba distraídamente viendo el lugar donde sus partes conectaban, se podía ver un pequeño hilo de sangre descender por la hombría del peli naranja "Ichigo-kun… ya puedes moverte" Orihime le dijo en voz baja, el Shinigami rápidamente la miro a sus ojos esperando la confirmación a lo cual ella movió lentamente sus caderas, Ichigo trago un poco de saliva antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas, los gemidos de Orihime no se hicieron esperar " _increíble… nunca pensé que algo así existiera_ " ella pensó para sí misma, la sensación de la hombría de Ichigo frotarse contra su interior era algo que no podía ser descrito con palabras cada centímetro que se introducía más adentro era como si las descargas de placer recorrer su cuerpo aumentaran

-"Hime… eres increíble" Ichigo comento con satisfacción, sus embestidas estaban comenzando a volverse más rápidas y duras, la sensación de las paredes de Orihime aprisionando su miembro era increíble, con cada envestida más profunda su interior apretada con más fuerza "tu interior es increíble" él le dijo con una expresión de placer que solo podría obtenerse haciendo esto, Ichigo respiraba pesadamente pero no estaba cansado en lo absoluto, era como si su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera al placer que estaba sintiendo, su hombría se enterraba con más fuerza con cada estocada que le daba, Ichigo supo que había llegado golpear la entrada de su útero cuando ella dejo escapar un gran gemido, pero eso no impidió que Ichigo siguiera penetrándola con fuerza, sus manos mantenían con fuerza en el lugar la cintura de Orihime, Ichigo se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a chupar los tiernos pezones endurecidos de su amante, Ichigo estaba seguro que si había alguien despierto podría fácilmente escuchar los gemidos que ella estaba dando

-"Ichigo…kun… más… deme más de ti…" ella le pidió, Ichigo sintió su hombría volver a crecer en el tono erótico en que ella pronuncio las palabras, sin dudarlo Ichigo la embistió con más fuerza que antes, los fluidos vaginales salían disparados cada vez que sus pelvis chocaban con fuerza, los ojos de Orihime se estaban poniendo blancos con cada embestida que él le daba, sus pechos rebotaban libremente al chocar sus cuerpos, Ichigo sintió un poco de satisfacción cuando su glande comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de su útero "Ichigo… kunnn… Me corro…" ella jadeo, Ichigo acelero su ritmo haciendo que ella encorvara su cuerpo

-"yo también…" Ichigo gruño, le era bastante difícil hablar mientras la penetraba con ese ritmo

-"déjalo… adentro… déjalo salir adentro… déjame recibir tus hijos" ella le pidió completamente fuera de sus cabales, Ichigo no obstante gruño y con una última estocada que fue capaz de invadir su útero derramo su semilla dentro de ella, Orihime por su parte jadeo sin aire al sentir su orgasmo también invadir su cuerpo, los dos jóvenes peli naranjas se quedaron un minuto en silencio antes de caer exhaustos sobre la cama

-"mierda… eso fue bueno" Ichigo comento sin aire, él le dio una mirada a su amante quien respiraba de la misma manera, su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara, Ichigo se sentó en la cama cuando había recuperado algo de aliento, al mirar la ropa de Orihime desparramada en el suelo noto algo que de inmediato llamo su atención "¿bragas y sostén de fresas?..." Ichigo comento algo sorprendido al mirar a Orihime por encima de su hombro noto que ella estaba escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos pero se podía ver su sonrojo

-"es que eran lindas…" ella se defendió, Ichigo se rio un poco por ese comentario, aunque al ver a su amigo regresar a la vida sonrió de manera traviesa

-"supongo que eso merece un castigo" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, la cara de Orihime cambio de vergüenza a una mueca igual a la de Ichigo "bueno… creo que tenemos un buen rato" él le dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y capturar sus labios en un beso mientras una de sus manos masajeaba sus pechos la otra se fue hacia su feminidad

 **-a la mañana siguiente-**

Ichigo se despertó temprano por la mañana, a la misma hora que estaba acostumbrado desde que su padre lo despertaba con sus ataques furtivos, los ojos marrones de Ichigo lentamente se abrieron a medida que se ajustaban a la luz de la mañana, él ya no se sorprendía al sentir que había alguien usando su cuerpo como almohada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, él se movió lentamente hacia la dirección donde la muchacha peli naranja estaba durmiendo, Orihime estaba acurrucada junto a su costado, usando su brazo derecho como almohada, Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa dormida, ella estaba respirando suavemente contra su pecho, las mejillas de Ichigo se ruborizaron levemente al notar que ambos seguían completamente desnudos, el joven peli naranja repentinamente se congelo al sentir una intensa mirada a su espalda, girando su cabeza lentamente en esa dirección, el Shinigami miro por encima de su hombro de dónde provenía esa sensación

-" _mierd…_ " los ojos marrones de Ichigo se abrieron con sorpresa al notar a cierta kumiho mirándolo fijamente desde el borde de la cama, ella estaba posicionada de tal manera que solo le podía ver la mitad superior del rostro, Ahri siguió mirándolo fijamente por varios segundos que pasaron en silencio, Ichigo se estaba poniendo nervioso por la intensa mirada que ella le estaba dando "etto… ¿Ahri?" Ichigo le pregunto algo dudoso, ella no respondió solo se quedó mirándolo fijamente

-" _shiiiiiiiii_ " Ichigo estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado incomodo, él brevemente hacia la chica que dormía en su brazo solo para al regresar su vista hacia donde estaba Ahri prácticamente saltar de la cama cuando ella ahora estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro y seguía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "¿acaso no te resulto atractiva?" Ahri le pregunto con un tono seductor, Ichigo trago duro ante la pregunta de la kitsune, el Shinigami fue más sorprendido cuando ella repentinamente comenzó a llorar infantilmente "waaaa… a pesar de que yo te lo pedí antes… snif snif… yo te lo había pedido antes…" Ichigo le dio una mirada plana mientras Ahri hacia un berrinche infantil, un momento después ella se detuvo repentinamente y volvió a mirarlo de reojo, al ver que Ichigo la estaba mirando de manera monótona suspiro con decepción

-"¿ya terminaste?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada, la chica Kitsune le dio una mirada molesta por su comentario

-"mooo… eres malo, a pesar de que yo te lo había propuesto antes pero tú vas y lo haces con Hime-chan… eso es injusto" Ahri se quejó infantilmente haciendo que el peli naranja suspirara con un poco de fastidio, después de todo apenas se estaba despertando, el joven Shinigami no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver que ella no iba a detener su berrinche "además tuvimos una cita antes y te confesé mis sentimientos…" Ahri no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ichigo la había tirado hacia él y capturo sus labios en un suave beso, después de unos minutos se separaron, la joven kitsune se quedó mirando a Ichigo con admiración y amor

-"sabes… yo no creo que puedas forzarte a hacer el amor, pienso que es algo que sucede espontáneamente y solo debes dejarte llevar por la situación" Ichigo le dijo a Ahri mientras le daba una suave sonrisa, él fue sorprendido cuando Ahri bufo en tono burlón haciéndole levantar una ceja confuso

-"¿entonces por qué siempre lo haces con Candice cuando ella quiere?... ella también comento que te comportabas como un animal en celo cuando te excitabas" las cejas de Ichigo se fruncieron de una manera sorprendente al igual que un par de venas comenzaron a palpitarle en la frente, ¿Qué clases de cosas decía Candice sobre él cuando no estaba?, Ahri tomo una de sus manos y la coloco en uno de sus pechos, los ojos marrones miraron sorprendidos y confusos a la zorra de nueve colas quien simplemente le dio un pulgar arriba como respuesta "está bien, ahora solo debes dejarte llevar por la corriente" Ahri le dijo con una sonrisa brillante, Ichigo en cambio simplemente saco la mano de su seno y negó con la cabeza ante las acciones de la chica Kitsune

-"aunque para ser honesto me siento muy halagado por tu proposición y me gustaría aceptarla… tengo que ir a la escuela dentro de un hora" el muchacho peli naranja le dijo mientras escapaba del alcance de la Kumiho, Ahri por su parte simplemente se des-transformo volviendo a su forma Youkai, sus nueve colas zorrunas de color blanco se balancearon lentamente detrás de Ahri quien miraba atentamente el cuerpo desnudo del peli naranja, quien tenía un leve rubor por la mirada de la Kitsune "sabes… es un poco incómodo que te quedes mirándome tan atentamente" Ichigo le dijo con un toque de fastidio, Ahri le dio una sonrisa divertida antes que dos de sus colas se ocultaran su cara pero dejo suficiente especio entre sus dos colas para que sus ojos siguieran visibles, lo cual hizo que una marca de tick apareciera en la frente del peli naranja "sabes…" Ichigo se detuvo al darse cuenta que la muchacha peli naranja estaba despertando de su sueño, los ojos grises de Orihime se abrieron lentamente mientras escaneaban el ambiente, cuando se posaron sobre el Shinigami se abrieron de golpe y su cara comenzaba a adquirir un fuerte rubor, al darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda su cara se puso totalmente roja de una manera intensa, antes de que ella pudiera formar una palabra, una de las colas de Ahri rozo su rostro haciéndole mirar en esa dirección, Ichigo podría jurar que podía ver vapor salir de las orejas de Orihime en ese momento

-"A-Ahri…" Orihime tartamudeo, la chica Kitsune le dio una brillante sonrisa como saludo pero antes que pudiera hablar la muchacha peli naranja volvió a caer inconsciente sobre la cama

-"se desmayó…" Ahri comento inocentemente mientras veía el rostro ruborizado de la muchacha inconsciente, Ichigo estaba mirando en blanco la escena… aunque sentía algo de simpatía por Orihime, Ichigo suspiro ligeramente, pensándolo correctamente él era el que se había acostumbrado a despertarse en situaciones poco comunes… en otras palabras él era el raro, el muchacho peli naranja simplemente negó ante esos pensamientos, cualquier persona se volvería anormal con todo lo que ha vivido, el muchacho peli naranja decidió ignorar a las dos mujeres en su cama y tomar una ducha, aunque esa acción capto la atención de cierta Kumiho "¿A dónde vas?" Ahri le pregunto mientras apretaba una mejilla de Orihime

-"voy a tomar una ducha" Ichigo le respondió mientras se ponía una toalla sobre el hombro y otra alrededor de su cintura, la mujer Kitsune rápidamente salto de la cama y se paró al lado del peli naranja, haciendo que esté le diera una mirada confusa

-"voy a ir contigo" Ahri le dijo con una sonrisa inocente, el peli naranja le dio una mirada en blanco y antes de que pudiera replicarle ella lo interrumpió "ya que no quisiste hacerlo conmigo al menos déjame lavarte la espalda" ella le dijo con un puchero infantil, el joven Shinigami suspiro en derrota, si no quería meterse en una larga discusión algunas veces tendría que suceder, incluso si era algo vergonzoso… aunque ya había pasado por esa situación antes

-"… supongo… que una vez está bien" Ichigo comento mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, los ojos de Ahri parecían tener estrellas brillando en ellos a la vez que sus colas bailaban felizmente detrás de ella, haciendo que el peli naranja volviera a suspirar en derrota, al menos esperaba que esta vez no usaran una parte de su cuerpo como esponja, Ichigo tomo otro par de toallas porque sabía que las necesitaría, cuando se dirigieron a la zona del baño Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que tener un piso solo para él era bastante conveniente, ya que los demás no lo verían yendo al baño semidesnudo con una muy feliz kitsune de nueve colas junto a él, con cada paso acortaba la distancia entre ellos y el baño, Ichigo comenzó a sentir una extraña ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo " _me estoy poniendo nervioso_ …" Ichigo comento mentalmente con un toque de sarcasmo " _a pesar de que prácticamente me levanto con ella todas las mañanas pegada a mi… hacer esto es totalmente distinto… no, primero que nada cálmate, ya has cruzado el umbral de la madurez… eres un hombre y los hombres no se avergüenzan tan fácilmente_ " Ichigo declaro internamente con seguridad, aunque volvió a dudar un segundo después "… pero y si en vez de parecer un hombre parezco un pervertido… no, mientras mantengas un corazón puro y una mente calmada todo estará bien… recuerda lo que te dijo Candice"

 **-flash back-**

Ichigo y la Quincy poseedora del elemento rayo se encontraban acostados en la gran cama real del Shinigami, ambos estaban sudorosos y tenían el cabello desordenado, la muchacha se recostó sobre el pecho musculoso del joven peli naranja dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción

-"sabes Ichigo, te estas volviendo más dominante… pero así es como debe ser, a las mujeres les gustan los hombres que son caros con sus decisiones y no dudan de ellas, aunque algunas se pueden comportar como unas verdaderas perras en el fondo ellas desean un hombre que pueda dominarlas" Candice le dijo mientras jugaba con su dedo índice sobre los abdominales del peli naranja

-"¿no es un poco sexista tu comentario? Además suena como si estuvieras hablando de SyM" Ichigo le pregunto con un tono burlón ganándose una ligera descarga eléctrica por parte de la Quincy de caballo rubio verdoso

-"ja, di lo que quieras, eso no va cambiar lo pienso… aunque no te confundas, mientras que a una mujer le gusta un hombre decidido en lo que quiere a ellas les molestan los pervertidos liberales"

-"¿Qué... son acaso un nuevo sector político?" Ichigo volvió a preguntarle con un tono burlón haciendo que ella suspire con fastidio

-"idiota… y después te preguntas porque tome a la fuerza tu primera vez" Candice suspiro con pesadez haciendo que Ichigo rodara los ojos, al parecer ella tenía la costumbre de ponerse muy habladora y condescendiente después de hacerlo "todos los hombres… no, todo ser por naturaleza tienen algún tipo de perversión, incluso tu aunque no lo sepas, aunque existen esas personas que abusan de su perversión y se muestran liberales ante ella, que se muestran alegres y entusiastas a que todos sepan sobre sus perversas obsesiones… en otras palabras son los pervertidos que te gusta golpear en la academia" la Quincy eléctrica se sentó en la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre la cadera del peli naranja

-"sabes… estas más filosófica que de costumbre ¿se debe a algo en especial?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada, Candice le dio una sonrisa depredadora antes de comenzaran a estimular el miembro del joven Shinigami

-"nada en especial, solo pensé que te estabas volviendo más varonil últimamente… más de lo que predije… y eso me gusta" ella le dijo con una mirada seductora mientras frotaba su feminidad contra la hombría del peli naranja "incluso yo en este momento no puedo dejar de pensar que me estoy volviendo un poco más pervertida contigo"

 **-fin del flash back-**

Las mejillas del adolescente peli naranja habían adquirido un tono rosa ante aquel recuerdo, más por lo sucedido después que por las mismas palabras de la Quincy poseedora de la letra T, Ahri no presto atención ante ese suceso ya que ella se encontraba en su propio mundo de fantasías, Ichigo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al llegar a la puerta del baño, sus ojos brillaron con determinación al abrir la puerta

-" _esto será solo un baño_ " Ichigo declaro internamente con determinación, aunque en el exterior mantuvo una expresión monótona mientras entraban al vestidor del baño, el Shinigami peli naranja al estar usando solo una toalla rápidamente entro a la zona de la ducha, Ichigo rápidamente comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente, él planeaba apurarse lo más posible para tener que evitar la interacción con la Kitsune, quien se estaba desvistiendo en el vestidor pero su plan fallo antes de empezar, ya que Ahri entro al baño rápidamente, para ser honestos el muchacho peli naranja no se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que ella había entrado completamente desnuda, aunque tuvo que desviar la vista para evitar una hemorragia nasal al ver la exuberante figura de la Kumiho, ella al verlo desviar la mirada se rio divertidamente aunque decidió usar sus colas para cubrirse las partes más importantes, Ichigo suspiro aliviado ante eso, ya que podría mantener sus hormonas bajo control

-"ichigooo… déjame lavarte la espalda" Ahri le pidió alegremente mientras se acercaba a él con una esponja, Ichigo asintió y se sentó en el pequeño taburete del banco, él estaba algo aliviado de que ella decidiera hacerlo de la manera normal, al sentir la sensación de la esponja enjabonada frotarse a su espalda el joven Shinigami agacho la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, por alguna razón comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos

 _-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_ Ichigo se cuestionó mentalmente con algo de sarcasmo " _incluso después de haberlo hecho con Orihime, ahora estoy en el baño con otra chica desnuda lavándome la espalda…"_ el joven peli naranja suspiro internamente " _peor aún es que estoy comenzando a tener pensamientos lascivos con Ahri… aunque ella fue la que empezó… pero no puedo negar que sus pechos eran realmente suaves… no, no, no, en que estoy pensando, contrólate, mantén tus hormonas bajo control_ " él se reprendo mentalmente con un poco de molestia ante sus pensamientos, Ichigo tenía claro que no era el mismo de hace un tiempo atrás, sus pensamientos sobre cosas románticas y mujeres se volvieron más frecuentes, cuando antes eran prácticamente inexistentes, sus ojos marrones miraron de forma aburrida su reflejo en el espejo delante de él, sabia cual o mejor dicho quién era la causante de ese cambio en él, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ligeramente más de lo habitual al recordar las palabras de Ahri " _supongo que debo aclarar algunas cosas con ella antes que las cosas se salgan de control_ " Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco frustrado por la actitud de Candice, ella realmente hacia lo que quería y cada vez se comportaba más como una niña malcriada

-"Ichigo, te ves un poco tenso… si hay algo que te molesta no dudes en decírmelo, aunque no sea muy buena entendiendo los sentimientos de las personas como tu amante me gustaría ayudarte en todo lo que pueda" Ahri le dijo con un tono cálido y cariñoso, el muchacho peli naranja dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro antes que una suave sonrisa se formara en sus labios

-"gracias pero no es nada realmente importante, solo estoy dudando si de verdad puedo darles el amor que ustedes me dan…" Ichigo fue tomado con sorpresa cuando los delgados brazos de Ahri se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, la Kumiho poso su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del peli naranja y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio

-"sabes, con esta sensación de confort que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo me conformo pero realmente me siento feliz de que me hayas aceptado como mujer y tu pareja a pesar de no ser humana, incluso todas las mañanas que me escabullo en tu cama y te huso como almohada tu no intentas sacarme o te quejas, esos momentos cuando puedo oír tu corazón latir tan cerca mío soy realmente feliz, porque sé que estás ahí para mi… aunque si estoy un poco molesta porque lo hayas hecho con Hime-chan antes que conmigo no puedo quejarme, ustedes se conocen hace un buen tiempo y pasaron muchas cosas juntos… cuando oigo esas historias se parecen mucho a cuentos de fantasía, incluso cuando sé que es la verdad… realmente no puedo dejar de admirarte y enamorarme cada vez más, tener este sentimiento tan cálido dentro mío ya es suficiente para que te amé incondicionalmente" Ahri le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa cálida, Ichigo bajo un poco la mirada ante esas palabras ¿acaso él podría decir lo mismo?, incluso cuando sabía que sentía una gran atracción por ella ¿podría realmente declarar que la amaba de la misma manera que ella lo hacía?, Él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una de las colas de Ahri se cepillo contra su abdomen "estás pensando mucho las cosas… ¿acaso no eras del tipo despreocupado?" ella le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

-"supongo que no eres tan molesta después de todo" Ichigo le dijo en tono de bromeo haciendo que ella inflara las mejillas lindamente "sabes… creo que ya va siendo hora de que deje el baño… así que ¿podrías alejar tus pechos de mi espalda?" él le pregunto con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, Ahri negó y volvió a presionarlas con fuerza contra la espalda del Shinigami, aunque ella también tenía las mejillas enrojecidas pero por otra causa, un par de minutos de forcejeo la Kitsune se rindió

-"aaarggg… ¿para qué quieres ir a la escuela cuando podríamos hacer algo más divertirnos aquí?" Ahri se quejó infantilmente mientras hacia una rabieta, aunque el adolescente no pudo apartar la vista de dos objetos que rebotaban alocada mientras ella se quejaba, aunque un segundo después uso su fuerza de voluntad para apartar la vista de esos peligrosos objetos

-"jaja… di lo que quieras pero es necesario si quiero tener un buen futuro" Ichigo le respondió mientras abría la ducha para sacarse el jabón del cuerpo, el ruido del agua cayendo volvió a atraer la atención de la Kitsune que rápidamente se volvió a pegar a él, Ichigo sintió un escalofrió cruzar su espalda al sentir como repentinamente ella se apretó contra él "!o-oye¡… ya lavaste mi espalda" Ichigo se quejó algo nervioso, había algo en el ambiente que era diferente, Ichigo trago un poco nervioso cuando una mano de Ahri se posó sobre su abdomen muy cerca de la zona peligrosa, Ichigo quiso pedirle explicaciones pero se detuvo cuando Ahri con su mano libre lo hizo mover su rostro hacia ella y capturo sus labios con los de ella, él fue tomado un poco por sorpresa pero rápidamente puso de su parte, por alguna razón Ichigo sentía que su mente se perdía en la embriagadora sensación con cada segundo que pasaba, aunque instintivamente se separó cuando sintió la mano de Ahri deslizarse hacia su zona intima, el peli naranja la miro directamente a los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio que tenían un extraño brillo rojizo "¿que fue eso?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"solo quería una recompensa" ella le respondió con una sonrisa zorruna, Ichigo le dio una mirada escéptica antes de suspirar y encogerse de hombros "aunque pido ser la próxima" Ahri le dijo con un tono seductor mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para resaltar sus pechos, Ichigo se dio vuelta hacia la salida del baño

-"mphm… lo pensare, no me presiones" Ichigo le dijo con calma mientras salía del baño hacia los vestidores, aunque interiormente estaba usando mucha de su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus hormonas e impulsos lujuriosos a salirse de control, al cerrar la puerta detrás de él dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando salió del alcance de la Kumiho, el muchacho peli naranja dirigió una mirada a su entrepierna antes de que un rubor apareciera en su rostro "un poco más y no hubiera podido ocultarte" Ichigo le murmuro a su miembro erecto que era claramente visible por el gran bulto en su toalla, al escuchar el sonido de alguien metiéndose en la bañera volvió a suspirar de alivio, ya que podría esperar que su amigo se vuelva a dormir, aunque su suerte no era tan buen ya que en el preciso momento que se quitó la toalla de alrededor de su cintura la puerta del vestidor fue repentinamente abierta, los ojos de Ichigo miraron entre sorpresa y temor en dirección a la puerta, donde se encontraban paradas Raynare y Kalawarner, las dos ángeles caídas miraron atónitamente la hombría de Ichigo, los ojos de Raynare estaban abiertos como platos y tenía un rubor en su rostro, por otro lado Kalawarner le estaba dando una mirada de admiración y una sonrisa algo dudosa

-" _es enorme_ " fue el pensamiento unánime de las dos ángeles caídas ante la imagen de la entrepierna del Shinigami, ellas estaban tan absortas en su trance que no se dieron cuenta cuando Ichigo apareció delante de la puerta y la cerro de un abruptamente, el golpe hizo que las dos caídas salieran de su trance

-"lo siento" Raynare se disculpó apenada por la situación, pero por otra parte su mente todavía seguía pensando en cierta parte de la anatomía del Shinigami " _esa cosa era enorme, supera con creces y bonos la medida promedio de los japoneses, supongo que su cabello naranja brillante debe ser parte de alguna descendencia extranjera_ " por otra parte Kalawarner se encontraba en la misma situación y con pensamientos similares

-" _es la cosa más grande que vi en mi vida, estoy segura que si Mittelt siguiera viva intentaría jugar con el incluso si terminaba con el útero perforado_ " Kalawarner comento mentalmente con un poco de humor, aunque todavía sentía un poco de malestar por la muerte de dos de sus compañeros, ella sabía que la vida era así de difícil y no debía quedarse atada a ese suceso o no podría seguir adelante, por lo que decidió que viviría plenamente por ellos dos, que ya no desperdiciaría su vida en algo tan trivial e inútil como había sido el odio contra los demonios, aunque ella no lo expresara tan abiertamente estaba agradecida con todo su ser por darle una oportunidad de vivir "a pesar de tener la edad de un niño eres un gran hombre, Ichigo…" Raynare le dirijo una mirada sorprendida a su compañera por sus palabras "… y esa cosa respalda mis palabras" Kalawarner termino su frase con una sonrisa juguetona, Raynare suspiro con un poco de decepción, ya que creía que su compañera de cabellera azul nunca cambiaría su personalidad extrovertida cuando se trataba de hombres guapos

 **-3 días después-**

Ya habían paso tres días desde que Ichigo y Orihime se habían vuelto amantes, la noticia no tardo en esparcirse por la mansión, aunque no parecían sorprendidos por ese desenlace, uno diría que era hasta esperado que eso sucediera, aunque nadie fuera de las personas que vivan en la mansión sabían sobre eso, en la academia todo seguía igual, Ichigo hacia su trabajo como el presidente del comité disciplinario con la ayuda del club de kendo, Sona y Tsubaki solían ir a almorzar junto a ellos, lo cual sorprendió un poco a los otros integrantes del comité pero aceptaron gustosamente su presencia, las cosas en la academia iban bien, los actos pervertidos por parte de los estudiantes masculinos había disminuido notoriamente, Ichigo podría decir que estaba teniendo una vida pacifica de estudiante de preparatoria aunque las cosas eran muy distintas en su casa, con cada día que pasaba las todo se volvía más alocado, Ahri no lo dejaría ni un minuto solo insinuándose sexualmente hacia él, Candice parecía más enojada y molesta con cada día que pasaba, al igual que cierta Quincy explosiva, Nel seguía siendo la misma de siempre, lo cual era estar pegada al Shinigami al igual que la Kumiho, aunque sus insinuaciones eran más románticas que sexuales, Orihime por otra parte también se había vuelto más apegada al peli naranja al punto de pedirle pasar la noche juntos, Ichigo podría decir que las cosas en la casa se estaban volviendo más animadas… pero no en el sentido que el querría, parecía como si una competencia silenciosa se estuviera desarrollando allí

El proyecto del restaurante iba viento en popa, ya habían obtenido el local y las maquinas necesarias, aunque todavía estaban haciendo los trámites legales para poder abrirlo, pero por lo que parecía pronto estarían los sellos necesarios para que pudieran abrir su pequeño emprendimiento, Ichigo iba algunas veces acompañado por parte de su título nobiliario para decorar y ordenar el local, Sona también parecía interesada en ayudar a Ichigo con ese proyecto aunque el Shinigami rechazo amablemente su ayuda, ya que ella tenía sus propios asuntos de los cuales atender, aunque la presidenta del consejo estudiantil no se desanimó ante eso

El asunto con la revista de modas donde modelaba se había vuelto bastante popular en la escuela, al punto que todos los ejemplares de esa revista habían sido vendidos, prácticamente dos de cada tres niñas tenían en su poder un ejemplar de esa revista, lo cual disparo sus ventas e hizo que quisieran volver a contratar al peli naranja, quien se negó ante el ofrecimiento, aunque al parecer no se iban a dar por vencidos ya que se volvieron bastante insistentes en el tema, incluso al punto de ofrecerle pagarle una gran suma de dinero por una sola sesión fotográfica, lo cual también fue rechazado por el peli naranja, aunque actualmente todavía le seguían haciendo ofertas, incluso ofrecieron darle un patrocino a su restaurante, lo cual hizo dudar al peli naranja y quedo de darle una respuesta

También recientemente Ichigo había comenzado a recibir mensajes telefónicos de la chica que había salvado de los acosadores, aunque Ichigo no les prestaba mucha importancia pero siempre los respondía cuando tenía tiempo, lo que provoco que la cantidad de mensajes que ella le enviara comenzara a aumentar paulatinamente, aunque el peli naranja no parecía realmente importarle ese suceso, lo asocio con ser una chica famoso y no poder hacer amigos normalmente, lo cual no era completamente falso

Ichigo actualmente se encontraba en el club de Kendo, estaba teniendo un sparring con las chicas del Club, ya que eso era parte del acuerdo entre el comité y el club de kendo, mientras que el muchacho peli naranja estaba visiblemente falto del equipo de protección no parecía preocupar a las integrantes del club, aunque no llevar puesto el casco y el protector frontal fue el pedido de él, ya que le resultaban molestos para ponérselos, aunque si usaba el Shihakusho que ellas le entregaron, en éste momento del Shinigami se encontraba haciendo frente a Murayama quien no se contenía al atacarlo con su Shinai, aunque Ichigo mantenía el ritmo con calma, ya que con la experiencia que él poseía podía anticiparse fácilmente a sus golpes, Murayama dejo escapar un gruñido y ataco de manera vertical hacia el costado derecho del Shinigami, Ichigo por su parte al notar ese movimiento dio un paso atrás y dio una vuelta rápida hacia ella, Murayama al igual que el resto de las integrantes del club fueron sorprendidas cuando Ichigo invadió el espacio personal de la presidenta del club sin dificultad, el Shinai de Murayama no pudo conectarse con el peli naranja ya que gracias al giro fue en una línea diagonal hacia la presidenta, él fue cerrando la distancia entre ellos y se alejaba del alcance del golpe al mismo tiempo, por otro lado el Shinai de Ichigo se posó detrás de la nuca de Murayama, lo cual indicaba una indiscutible derrota

-"ufff… ese fue un buen sparring" Ichigo comento mientras retiraba el Shinai del cuello de la presidenta, él les dio una mirada confusa al ver como ellas lo miraban con una mescla de admiración y sorpresa "¿Qué?" fue la pregunta casual del Shinigami que hizo que varias de ellas le dieran miradas de asombro

-"¿Qué?... preguntas, no sé si pensar que eres despistado en algunas cosas o es sarcasmo" Murayama comento mientras se quitaba el casco protector, al ver que la expresión de confusión de Ichigo ella le dio una mirada incrédula antes de suspirar "yo estuve en las semifinales de la liga juvenil de kendo… aunque perdí por puntos con mi adversario fue una pelea muy igualada… pero en esté sparring me sentía como una completa novata, no creo que mi nivel de kendo sea bajo pero tu estilo es absurdamente abrumador" Murayama le dijo con un toque de admiración "no solo tus movimientos son fluidos y precisos, te mueves libremente como si no te preocuparas por ser golpeado, ese último movimiento fue literalmente una locura, si fueran espadas reales alguno de los dos hubiera sufrido una muerte inminente" Ichigo se froto la nuca con algo de vergüenza, él estaba acostumbrado a pelear con seres sobrenaturales por lo cual le resultaba algo sencillo ver a través de todos sus ataques

-"no creo que subestimarte tampoco está bien, tu estilo y la forma en que te mueves es muy buena, se nota que has pulido tus habilidades en el Kendo… ni creo que esté mal tu forma, solo que la diferencia se muestra a través de la experiencia real, quiero decir que lo único que hace que esta pelea se haya inclinado a mi lado es que tengo más experiencia en peleas" Ichigo le dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos, Murayama parecía algo contenta por las palabras del peli naranja "supongo que es todo por hoy" Ichigo comento al ver a las otras chicas caminara hacia los vestidores

-"ha… si… etto, como no hay un vestidor para chicos, mientras nosotras nos cambiamos puedes cambiarte en el dojo" Katase le dijo algo avergonzada, Ichigo agito una mano con desdén

-"no te preocupes, realmente no me importa, estoy agradecido que me hayan prestado este uniforme" Ichigo les dijo con una sonrisa gentil, las integrantes del club de kendo asintieron algo avergonzadas por su sonrisa y rápidamente se fueron al vestuario dejando al peli naranja solo, Ichigo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de acercase al lugar donde estaban sus cosas, el tomo su uniforme escolar y lo puso sobre una silla antes de comenzar a aflojarse el Obi para quitarse el Shihakusho, se sentía algo nostálgico al ponerse esa prenda de ropa, aunque a diferencia de su atuendo de Shinigami, que era completamente negro y con un Obi blanco, el uniforme del club de kendo constaba de un Hakama negro y un Montsuki Kimono blanco, al Shinigami le resultaba bastante fácil ponerse y sacarse ese tipo de vestimenta

 **-vestidores del club de Kendo-**

Todas las chicas del club de kendo se encontraban en un gran dilema, ninguna de ellas había comenzado a cambiarse a su uniforme escolar, todas ellas tenían una mirada ansiosa y algo dudosa, las chicas se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que una de ellas decidió tomar la palabra

-"¿y si solo las que están interesadas lo hacen y el resto hace la vista gorda?" la muchacha de cabello negro y gafas comento algo avergonzada, rápidamente los murmullos estallaron dentro del grupo entre las que estaban a favor y en contra de esa decisión

-"chicas no creo que debamos hacerlo, después de todo estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que esos pervertidos, además Ichigo-senpai no ha defendido de esos mirones varias veces, por eso creo que si nosotras hiciéramos lo mismo que ellos estaríamos defraudándolo" Katase comento en un intento de hacer entrar en razón a las integrantes de su club

-"creo que Katase tiene razón, aunque yo estaba a favor, ella tiene un buen punto… creo que hacer tal cosa seria rebajarnos a su altura" Murayama les dijo con algo de decepción, fue en ese momento como si fuera parte del destino una de las escobas del vestuario cayó al suelo golpeando la puerta en el proceso, haciendo que esta se abriera ligeramente, todas las integrantes del club se quedaron en silencio ante ese suceso, ellas se miraban unas a otra expectantes porque alguien tomara una decisión, Murayama al ver esto suspiro con resignación atrayendo la atención de las chicas "ya tomamos una decisión, esto no cambia las cosas…" ella les dijo mientras se dirigía a cerrar la puerta del vestuario pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo completamente "ho por dios…" ella murmuro en shock, las otras chicas al ver su reacción rápidamente se abalanzaron contra la puerta y sufrieron reacciones similares ante lo que estaban viendo " _wow… cómo es posible que pueda tener el abdomen tan marcado… ¿Cuánto ejercicio hace por día?_ " Murayama comento mentalmente impactada por el físico del peli naranja, las chicas junto a ella también tenían pensamientos similares sobre el joven Shinigami cambiándose de ropa

 **-exterior de los vestuarios del club de kendo-**

Sin que ninguna chica del club de Kendo se percatara, ellas también estaban siendo observadas, por cierto trio, aunque actualmente era un dúo de pervertidos, Matsuda y Motohama estaban pegados con el rostro a la pared, para poder compartir un pequeña abertura en una de las paredes del vestuario del club de Kendo, los dos muchachos estaban completamente consternados al notar que las chicas del club de kendo estaban reunidas cerca de las puertas del vestuario

-"¿Qué demonios están haciendo?... apúrense y cámbiense ya" Matsuda murmuro algo fastidiado por lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que para su mala suerte ninguna chica se había sacado su uniforme del club "haa… mierda, ¿Qué se supone que están mirando?... esto es una molestia" el muchacho murmuro con un toque de malhumor

-"desde que el comité de seguridad y la moral se formó no tenemos casi ninguna oportunidad de ver un par de bragas" Motohama replico con la misma amargura de su compañera "… no puedo tener una buena vista de sus pechos si están de espaldas… ¿Cuánto van a tardar en cambiarse?" el muchacho se quejó con sequedad, ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que comenzaron a espiar pero para su malestar ellas estaban retrasadas en cambiarse al uniforme, al parecer el destino no estaba de su lado, ya que ellos se sorprendieron cuando fueron levantados en el aire desde el cuello de su camisa, los dos muchachos retrocedieron la mirada lentamente hacia la persona que los había sacado del suelo, al ver de quien se trataban suspiraron de alivio "ufff… gracias a dios que eres tú, Yasutora-senpai" el muchacho comento aliviado, a diferencia de Ichigo, Chad era una persona más pacífica, mientras que Ichigo solía darles una dura lección… la cual quedaría grabada en sus cuerpos un par de días, Chad era más buscar castigos los cuales no requerían golpearlos, como barrer alguna parte de la escuela, hacer jardinería, y un montón de otros tipos, incluso limpiar los baños… aunque ellos preferían eso a otra paliza del peli naranja

-"el jardín lateral oeste necesita un poco de limpieza… hay varias hojas caídas, supongo que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer" Chad les dijo con su habitual tono neutral, el dúo pervertido asintió ante las palabras del gigante amable, ellas caminaron felizmente detrás de Chad, ya que podrían irse a su casa en una sola pieza… lo cual sería imposible si fuera Ichigo el que los hubiera encontrado

-"etto… Yasutora-senpai ¿Dónde está Kurosaki-senpai? Él es el que suele andar por ese lado a esa hora" Matsuda le pregunto algo curioso, no es que quisiera tener a su suerte pero sentía mucha curiosidad sobre su pequeño cambio de suerte

-"Ichigo, estaba practicando con las del club de kendo… aunque ya debieron haber terminado" Sado les respondo sin mucho interés, se había acostumbrado un poco a recibir preguntas sobre su mejor amigo, el dúo pervertido se detuvo en seco y miro fijamente donde estaba ubicado el vestuario del club de kendo, sus ojos desprendían una incredulidad y molestia, ahora podrían suponer cual era la razón de que se perdieron el espectáculo tan esperado, Chad levanto una ceja curiosa al ver a los dos adolescentes mirar aquel lugar con expresiones de odio y sed de sangre, incluso se estaban mordiendo el labio lo suficientemente fuerte como para herirse a sí mismos

 **-vestuario del club de Kendo-**

Las chicas al escuchar el alboroto fuera del vestuario rápidamente dejaron de espiar a Ichigo y cerraron la puerta, todas las muchachas del club de kendo tenían rubores en sus rostros, ellas estaban avergonzadas por lo que habían hecho y más por el hecho de que pidieron haber sido descubiertas

-"tiene más músculos que cuando hizo al sesión de fotos" una muchacha comento mientras sacaba una revista de entre sus pertenencias, rápidamente el resto de las chicas se agrupo a su alrededor con ansiedad

-"¿Cómo la conseguiste?... escuche que estaban agotadas" otra muchacha le pregunto con sorpresa, la dueña de la revista, la abrió donde aparecía el joven Shinigami posando con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones jean negros y rasgados, ellas rápidamente comenzaron a comentar la foto del peli naranja o más bien, su apariencia

-"la compre por internet, había un muchacho que la vendía a muy bajo precio por que no le gustaba que su madre la tuviera" ella les dijo, hubo varios _hooo_ de asombro ante eso, no habían pensado en esa posibilidad

-" _necesito conseguir una ya_ " Murayama comento mentalmente al escuchar las palabras de la muchacha " _nota mental, buscar una en j-buy cuando llegue a casa_ "

-" _Ichigo-senapi… es modelo aparte de ser un gran luchador con la espada… es como si fuera la perfección encarnada en un muchacho de nuestra edad…"_ Katase pensó para sí misma mientras observaba de reojo las imágenes del Shinigami en la revista " _nota mental, conseguir un ejemplar de esa revista en J-buy cuando llegue a casa_ " las dos mejores amigas tenían el mismo pensamiento y a juzgar por la mirada de las demás no eran las únicas

 **-calles de la ciudad de Kuoh-**

Ichigo se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad, el muchacho peli naranja se dirigía al local donde iban a poner su restaurant, después de haber salido de la academia le dijo a Chad y Orihime que se adelantaran que iba a atender unos asuntos relacionados al restaurant sus amigos no protestaron y siguieron su pedido, esa era la razón por la cual caminaba solo por las concurridas calles de Kuoh, después de unos minutos de caminata llego al lugar, el exterior se mantenía igual que antes pero al entrar la vista era completamente diferente, al parecer Nemu estaba haciendo a la perfección el trabajo que Ichigo le dio

-"supongo que me preocupe por nada" Ichigo comento al ver el lugar, al principio había estado algo reacio a darles responsabilidades cuando no estuviera presente pero al parecer se equivocó en dudar de ellos "mmm… supongo que podremos abrir dentro de un día" Ichigo comento mientras se paseaba por el interior del local, habían comprado sillones en forma de _c_ para 6 personas, y una gran mesa blanca en el centro, tenía un poco de estilo americano y café cosplay, el adolescente Shinigami camino hacia la cocina y se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que todo ya estaba puesto en su lugar, había más cosas de las que recordaba haber comprado "debo ir a la alcaldía para levantar los permisos" Ichigo comento mientras salía de la cocina, se sentía un poco realizado al ver que todo estaba casi terminado, el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta de la entrada atrajo su atención, Ichigo fue sorprendido cuando se encontró a Sona parada en frete a la puerta "¿Sona?" Ichigo comento algo sorprendido

-"ho, Ichigo… escuche que te dirigías hacia aquí y decidí venir" ella le respondió con su habitual tono estoico, aunque en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos Ichigo había comenzado entender mejor la personalidad de Sona

-"aunque eso no responde mi pregunta" Ichigo le dijo con algo de sarcasmo haciendo que las cejas de Sona se torcieran un poco con molestia, haciendo que una imperceptible sonrisa divertida apareciera en el rostro del peli naranja, por alguna extraña razón había adquirido el gusto de molestar a la siempre estoica presidenta del consejo estudiantil "bha… no importa, si me esperas un momento, pensaba cambiarme de ropa a algo un poco mejor que el uniforme de Kuoh para hacer este tipo de cosas… después de todo soy un hombre de negocios ahora" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, Sona no pudo suprimir su sonrisa ante ese comentario, él era la clase de persona con las que uno sabía que podía contar en cualquier momento

-"está bien, mirare los alrededores mientras te espero" Sona le dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar el restaurante, el adolescente peli naranja se encogió de hombros y se fue a la zona trasera donde estaban ubicados los vestidores, dentro de uno de los casilleros había una muda de ropa que había dejado antes, una camisa negra de vestir, que hacen juego con sus pantalones y una chaqueta de igual color, no tardó mucho en cambiarse de ropa, dejo su uniforme dentro del casillero y tomo su maletín, al salir del vestidor se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su oficina, el llegar no se sorprendió al encontrar a Sona mirando los alrededores con interés, ella estaba muy concentrada admirando un tablero de ajedrez de cristal que estaba arriba del escritorio

-"¿te gusta?" Ichigo le pregunto, sorprendiéndola ligeramente por su repentina aparición, Sona se quedó mirando al peli naranja un momento antes de volver su mirada al tablero de ajedrez

-"si, realmente luce bien" ella le respondió honestamente con una pequeña sonrisa

-"estaba hablando del tablero de ajedrez" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, la cara de Sona rápidamente se puso de color rojo brillante haciendo que el peli naranja se sonriera alegremente

-"y-y-yo… yo estaba hablando de la tablero de ajedrez también" Sona replico con intensidad intentando mostrara una faceta calma pero su tartamudeo la delataba fuertemente, lo cual solo la avergonzaba más

-"está bien, solo estoy bromeando… no te pongas así" Ichigo le dijo intentando calmar a la presidenta del consejo, quien le estaba dando una muy mala mirada "bueno… cambiando de tema, todavía no sé porque viniste… aunque realmente no me importa pero si siento curiosidad por saber el motivo" Ichigo le dijo algo curioso, Sona desvió la mirada y parecía ponerse pensativa

-"en realidad… no tengo ningún motivo, tenía algo de tiempo libre así que pensé que podría pasarla contigo… ¿acaso está mal?" Sona le pregunto algo dudosa, Ichigo levanto una ceja ante la actitud de la heredera Sitri era la primera vez que la veía actuar de esa manera, Ichigo pensó que era algo adorable su nueva apariencia pero rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su mente, ya tenía suficiente problemas relacionados con mujeres

-"está bien, después de todo somos amigos" el Shinigami peli naranja le dijo con una sonrisa amable, las mejillas de Sona adquirieron un ligero rubor ante la sonrisa del peli naranja pero igualmente ella asintió "ahora tenía pensado ir a la alcaldía de esta zona para buscar los papeles de la habilitación… supongo que si no te molesta podemos ir juntos" el peli naranja le dijo con una mueca amigable, Sona lo pensó un momento antes de asentir

-"está bien… sería un desperdicio si no lo hiciera" ella le respondió mientras se ajustaba las gafas, Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar en ese gesto como el mismo que Uryu hacía, tal vez era algo común entre las personas con lentas "a propósito… ¿Cómo conseguiste toda esa maquinaria?... debió valer mucho, es de lo mejor en el mercado" Sona le dijo algo curiosa, no es que realmente ella se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas pero sentía mucha curiosidad por los misterios que rodeaban al peli naranja

-"fue un poco de mala suerte y buena suerte a la vez… digamos que ayude a alguien que me los ofreció con descuento" Ichigo le respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca distraídamente, realmente no quería decirle que se había peleado con malhechores armados y como recompensa se los ofreció a un muy bajo precio

-"mmm… ya veo, pero suena un poco raro" Sona le dijo con una mirada escéptica, el joven peli naranja se encogió de hombros con indiferencia restándole importancia al tema "bueno… realmente no me importa pero creo que es hora de dirigirnos hacia la alcaldía, suelen cerrar ese tipo de trámites antes del atardecer" Ichigo miro su reloj antes de torcer el labio con disgusto, tenía el tiempo un poco en su contra "te esperare afuera" Sona le dijo mientras se retiraba de la oficina del peli naranja, Ichigo al ver a Sona salir por la puerta fue detrás del escritorio y saco varios papeles de un cajón y los puso dentro del maletín, rápidamente salió de la oficina y se dirigió a la entrada, al salir de restaurante vio a Sona parada junto a la entrada, Ichigo saco un juego de llaves de su chaqueta y cerró la puerta del restaurante, Sona rápidamente se paró a su lado y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino

-"hey Son, dijiste que este sector de Kuoh pertenecía a tu dominio… ¿eso quiere decir que el resto le pertenece a Rias?" Ichigo le pregunto intentando sacar un tema de conversación, aunque no era su estilo, sentía que iba a ser incomodo si no lo hiciera

-"humm… si, es como dices, aunque comparto una parte del terreno con Kuoh mi mayor propiedad es hacia el este, también compartimos el manejo de la escuela durante diferentes turnos… la familia Sitri y la Gremory son los principales encargados en administrarla, sirve como un punto de conexión con el mundo humano, de esa manera es más fácil adaptarse a los cambios y tendencias de la sociedad humana" Sona le dijo con su natural tono diplomático, el peli naranja asintió en entendimiento a sus palabras, ella era bastante buena en dar explicaciones sencillas y entendibles

-"ya veo, eres bastante honesta" Ichigo comento haciendo que ella le diera una ceja levantada, el peli naranja agito una mano con desdén ante su mirada "no es nada, solo pensé que ese tipo de información no es la que le contarías tan abiertamente a alguien" él le dijo honestamente, la presidenta del consejo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se sorprendió un poco pero le restó importancia, aunque decidió intentar tomar ventaja de ese hecho

-"... supongo que como somos amigos es algo normal compartir un poco de información" ella le dijo con una mirada algo penetrante, el joven peli naranja desvió la mirada de los ojos violetas de Sona y dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota

-"¿Qué es lo que te interesa saber?" el joven Shinigami le pregunto con seriedad, la heredera Sitri cerró los ojos de manera pensativa, lo cual hizo a Ichigo ligeramente preocupado por lo que ella le preguntara

-"mmm… no voy a preguntarte nada personal… tal vez" Sona comento al ver la expresión del peli naranja "solo tengo curiosidad en saber por qué no hay casi ninguna información sobre ti, generalmente cuando quiero saber sobre alguien contacto a cierta persona que puede encontrar mucha información generalmente rápido… aunque en tu caso, no pudo encontrar nada de información específica, solo algunas cosas del instituto, o registros públicos pero nada más, lo cual me dice algunas cosa, eres alguien altamente peligroso, estas mintiendo sobre quien eres o hay alguien poderoso que te respalda" Sona le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo también tenía una mueca seria en su rostro por sus palabras "pero después del tiempo que compartimos puedo descartar las posibilidades de que estés mintiendo o seas alguien peligroso, por eso creo que hay alguien muy poderoso y meticuloso apoyándote desde las sombras" Ichigo suspiro, Sona era alguien muy perceptiva en éste tipo de cosas, aunque sus palabras eran ciertas, Ichigo sabía que posiblemente las personas a las que ella se refería fueran su padre, Urahara, Yoruichi y algunos miembros del Gotei, su existencia había sido ocultada meticulosamente al resto de los grupos y facciones, solo algunos quienes poseyeran alguna conexión con el Gotei 13 podrían saber sobre él, aunque no podrían conseguir mucha información igualmente solo cosas superficiales "por eso me gustaría que me hables cosas sobre ti, no tiene que ser nada importante, solo lo que quieras decirme" Sona le dijo con una sonrisa amable que sorprendió al Shinigami, él hubiera esperado que ella le preguntara otras cosas "¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendido ¿es raro que quiera saber más acerca de ti?" ella le pregunto algo avergonzado, Ichigo rápidamente negó con la cabeza

-"no… es solo que pensé que preguntarías cosas más delicadas" Ichigo le respondió honestamente, Sona después de sus palabras no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesta al pensar en qué tipo de imagen tendría de ella

-"sabes, yo no te preguntaría algo que pondría en juego nuestra amistad" ella le replico algo enfadada y las mejillas sonrojadas, Ichigo al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar sonreír levemente

-"mi error" Ichigo se disculpó con la heredera Sitri, Sona simplemente acepto sus disculpas "bueno… supongo que puedo decirte cosas sobre mi…mmm, nací en la ciudad de Karakura y viví allí hasta que tuve que mudarme aquí por ciertos problemas, lo de que tuve que repetir un año por cuestiones médicas es mentira, en realidad me metí en algunos problemas graves y tuve que hacerles frente, como ya sabrás, no soy completamente humano… en realidad se podría decir que actualmente soy una especie de hibrido entre varios grupos espirituales, pero aún sigo siendo en parte humano y…" la presidenta del consejo estudiantil escucho atentamente cada cosa que el Shinigami le decía, ella estaba algo contenta que él le estuviera diciendo esas cosas porque podría significar que estaba comenzando a confiar en ella, su camino a la alcaldía se hizo relativamente corto mientras hablaban para disgusto de Sona, aunque no se quejaría por la información que recibió, después que Ichigo hizo sus trámites necesarios, el dúo siguió hablando un rato más hasta que era cerca de las 8 pm y tuvieron que despedirse, al llegar al casa el peli naranja fue abordado fuertemente por Ahri como se había vuelto costumbre en los últimos días, aunque él no se quejaba

Dos días pasaron en cuestión de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hoy era el día que Ichigo y sus compañeros podrían poner en marcha su restaurante, después de recibir el permiso del alcalde y sanidad, Ichigo junto a Tier, Syndra y Nemu se encargaron de comprar todo lo necesario para comenzar a cocinar todo tipo de comidas, lo cual significo que se pasaron casi todo el día yendo de proveedor a proveedor para adquirir sus servicios, mientras tanto Orihime, Ahri, Nel, Raynare y Meninas se encargaban de darles los últimos toques de decoración al restaurante, los transeúntes que pasaban por allí al ver a chicas tan lindas trabajar estaban ansiosos por poder ir a comer ahí, Candice, Bambietta, Giselle, Sung-sun Y Kalawarner se encargaron de comprar los uniformes y cosas relacionadas a esas, Chad, Mila rose, y Lilynette fueron a la imprenta a recoger los afiches, menús y otras cosas que habían pedido, por otro lado Apacci y Starrk se encargaron de cuidar la casa… aunque el primer espada solo se había quedado para poder dormir pacíficamente

Actualmente Ichigo estaba en la academia Kuoh, estaba en sus últimas horas de Clase, por otra parte su concentración estaba en otro lado, más precisamente en el antiguo edificio, donde estaba Club de investigación de lo oculto, Ichigo había notado la energía de Rias y su grupo cuando llegaron a la ciudad, cuando ella no se presentó a clases él supuso que se estaban preparando para el encuentro, lo cual era lógico, pero había algo que lo hacía inquietarse, mientras que podía sentir el cambio y fortalecimiento en sus energías, la sensación de la fuerza de Riser era mayor a la que podía sentir de Rias actualmente, lo cual le preocupaba un poco, ya que sabía lo que esté encuentro significaba, cuando el timbre del final de la escuela sonó, Ichigo se fue al salón del comité, aunque estuviera preocupado por ella, sus deberes como él presidente del comité estaban primer, por otro lado, Sona le había dicho que el encuentro iba a ser por la noche así que tenía algo de tiempo antes de eso

 **-viejo edificio de la academia Kuoh** -

Rias se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, el cual estaba repleto de libros de estrategias de batallas y cosas por el estilo, aunque ella parecía muy concentrada mirando las páginas de un gran libro, su mente estaba en otro lugar, ella había esperado que Ichigo fuera a verla a la hora del almuerzo pero él nunca apareció, incluso cuando sonó el timbre de salida de las clases él tampoco había ido, lo cual la hacía sentir molesta de alguna manera, ella le dirigió una mirada a la taza de té en su escritorio, le había pedido a Akeno que se fuera a preparar un poco antes del duelo con Riser, por esa razón estaba sola en el salón del club

-"haa… no puedo concentrarme" Rias se quejó infantilmente mientras dejaba el libro sobre el escritorio, la heredera Gremory se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la una de las ventas del salón y contemplo el campus de la academia, cada vez se acercaba más el duelo y no podía concentrarse "idiota… podrías salir de mi cabeza" ella comento de mal humor

-"¿Quién está en tu cabeza?" una voz le pregunto a sus espaldas, los ojos de Rias se agrandaron ante la sorpresa pero rápidamente se dio vuelta al saber a quién le pertenecía esa voz

-"Ichigo…" ella murmuro algo desconcertada, el muchacho peli naranja le dio una mirada curiosa

-"no me respondiste… ¿Quién está en tu cabeza?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja elevada, las mejillas de Rias adquirieron un leve rubor por haber sido escuchada "Bha… no importa, te comprendo, a veces suelen ser molestos pero por lo general se quedan callados" Ichigo comento con desdén, esta vez fue el turno de Rias de levantar una ceja confusa por sus palabras "cambiando de tema… pensé que iban a tener una batalla no un duelo de inteligencia" él comento al ver la gran cantidad de libros sobre el escritorio, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber porque se trataban de estrategias y códigos de batalla

-"no es eso… de alguna manera me ayudan a calmarme" Rias le respondió algo lejana, el peli naranja le dio una mirada analítica, a simple vista ella estaba tranquila pero en sus ojos se notaba que tenía algunas dudas

-"no te preocupes… te has vuelto más fuerte" Ichigo le dijo sorprendiéndola con la guardia baja, la heredera Gremory le dio una mirada de sorpresa que le dio un poco de diversión al peli naranja "no pongas esa cara… se me ha ce difícil no intentar bromear contigo" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, la demonio pelirroja se sonrojo por ese comentario y se dio vuelta rápidamente para que él no lo notara

-"… gracias, me siento más calmada ahora" ella le dijo con un tono suave, el joven peli naranja sonrió suavemente mientras admiraba la reluciente cabellera pelirroja de Rias mecerse en el viento, tal vez su preocupación era infundada "cambiando de tema…mooo, ¿Por qué no viniste a la hora del almuerzo" Rias se quejó infantilmente, ella inflo las mejillas de una manera adorable para enfatizar su berrinche, el peli naranja se encogió de hombros con desdén haciendo que ella se volviera a quejar infantilmente

-"¿sabes que soy el presidente del comité disciplinario?" Ichigo le devolvió la pregunta, Rias desinflo sus mejillas con decepción y se dejó caer en el sillón junto al Shinigami

-"¿si yo te ofreciera un puesto en mi club, aceptarías?" Rias le pregunto con un toque de esperanza que rápidamente desaparecieron cuando él negó su propuesta "¿Por qué no?" ella le pregunto algo deprimida, Ichigo al ver la mueca que estaba haciendo puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Rias y desordeno su cabellera pelirroja

-"bueno… unirme a tu club implicaría más que solo hacer _investigaciones de cosas sobrenaturales_ " Ichigo le dijo con un toque de sarcasmo haciendo que Rias bajara la mirada, porque sin ninguna duda esas palabras eran completamente ciertas "aunque Sona me ofreció ser el presidente del comité disciplinario, ella no me insistió en unirme a su nobleza o agruparme con ella, mientras ella hace su papel de presidenta del consejo estudiantil, yo hago mi papel de presidente del comité disciplinario, nuestra relación laboral es lo que se podría describir como humanamente normal… y eso me agrada" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amable, Rias no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escucharlo hablar así de Sona, parecía como si mantuvieran una relación especial lo cual de alguna manera la hacía sentir molesta, ella se cuestionó que había sucedido en ese tiempo que había estado ausente

-"hey, Ichigo… ¿crees que pueda ganar?" ella le pregunto en voz baja mientras se aceraba más al muchacho peli naranja, Ichigo decidió ignorar la violación de su espacio personal lo cual le permitió a Rias colocar su cabeza en el hombro del Shinigami

-"te mentiría si dijera que estoy completamente seguro pero creo que si puedes hacerlo, aunque éste no es el momento de dudar, Rias no pienses en si puedes perder, no dudes, eso solo hará que falles, mirada adelante y no retrocedas… solo así ganaras" Rias fue un poco sorprendida por esas palabras, se habían hundido profundamente en ella

-"Gracias" Rias le susurro suavemente, Ichigo simplemente le dio una amable sonrisa como respuesta, el ambiente se había tornado bastante atrayente, los ojos verde azulados de Rias miraron fijamente a los marrones avellana de Ichigo, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el momento que sus ojos se conectaron y hubiera sido así si repentinamente no hubiera aparecido un círculo mágico en el suelo del salón del club, los dos adolescentes pusieron su mirada sobre el pentagrama de tele-transportación de la familia Gremory, Ichigo no tardo en reconocer a la persona que estaba saliendo de él, después de todo su cabello plateado y su vestimenta de maid eran claros indicativos

-"creo que es hora de irme" Ichigo comento al ver a Grayfia, Rias asintió y se distancio de él, Grayfia por su parte se mantuvo en silencio mirando las acciones del dúo "nos vemos después Rias, Maid plateada" él les dijo antes de salir de la habitación, la heredera Gremory inconscientemente suspiro con algo de decepción por la partida del Shinigami

-"Rias-sama" Grayfia la llamo atrayendo su atención "esta consiente que ese enamoramiento que sientes podría perjudicarte si pierdes el rating game" Rias desvió la mirada con molestia por ese comentario, la maid de cabellera plateada suspiro ligeramente al ver la expresión de la pelirroja "incluso si gana, establecer una relación con alguien que no es un demonio es…" Grayfia fue interrumpida cuando Rias se levantó bruscamente

-"no necesito que me lo digas, es mi vida y voy a manejarlo como yo quiera, mi familia no puede impedírmelo" ella le replico con enojo, la esposo de lucifer se mantuvo en silencio tras ese comentario

-" _creo que esto es algo que él debe saber_ " Grayfia comento mentalmente, sus ojos plateados miraron en la dirección por donde Ichigo se había ido " _niño, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo_ " Grayfia comento mentalmente con un poco de simpatía por el muchacho peli naranja

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y pasaran un buen momento leyendo esta pequeña historia de un fan para otros fans

Hasta la próxima y no olviden dejar su review, comentario, opinión, dólares… hasta la próxima actualizacion


	12. capitulo 10

Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien y que usted ya se haya mejorado de la migraña, ha apropósito, antes del capítulo me gustaría decir unas palabras, "Ichigo suertudo" y "Yuzu tiene salud" jajaja, los que hayan leído el final de bleach entenderán, pero en fin, fue un final lleno de huecos argumentales pero agradable, quiero decir… no es adorable Kazui… por dios, es como el hijo bastardo de otro hombre que gustosamente cuidaría, :V, en fin

Por cierto soy solo yo o el dialogo entre Karin y Yuzu en el final es muy sospechoso (carita rikolina) :V

En fin espero que disfruten el capítulo, y dejen su amable review

Aclaraciones legales: no soy dueño de bleach, tampoco de high school Dxd, ni de league of legends o cualquier anime/manga/juego/etc. Que se mención en esté fanfic

Aclaraciones: vivan las milfs y que salgan rápidos los doujhins de cómo se creó Kazui \\( =3=)/ y ya… dejen de llorar porqu no acabo de manera ichirukista si todos sabemos que el ichiruki nació por pierrot quien metió todo ese relleno y el ichiruki, dejen de decir tonterías que el fandob 90 porciento ichirukista, el "falso" dia internacional "hentai" del ichiruki, la caca, la mini sena pelirroja, etc. Me pregunto si en fairy tail, natsu no acabara con Lucy… el fandom mas shipper ¿se volvería loco?, Aunque en ese manga no se aplican las enseñanzas de jiraya, ya que todas son tetudas… pero si se aplica al revés? :V, en fin disfruten el capítulo y dejen su review,

* * *

Capítulo 10

La noche de la ciudad Kuoh era conocida por ser tranquila, la luna brillaba tenuemente entre las lunas que acaparaban el cielo, había una brisa que mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles pero cierta escena era ignorada por una persona que estaba relajando su cuerpo en las aguas termales de su lujosa mansión de aspecto oriental, esta persona no era otra que Ichigo Kurosaki, uno de los Shinigamis más poderosos que existían actualmente, aunque su cuerpo estuviera relajándose con el agua caliente su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que posiblemente estuviera ocurriendo actualmente, y eso no era otra cosa más que el rating game de Rias, aunque había notado el crecimiento que tuvo después de entrenar esos días, todavía había algo que le preocupaba y eso era la diferencia que todavía había con el grupo de Riser, la superioridad numérica del grupo de Riser era algo que podía influir en contra de la nobleza de Rias, además lo que más lo hacía dudar de una posible victoria de Rias no era otra cosa más que el pervertido numero uno de la academia Kuoh, mientras que era posible que él tuviera un gran índice para mejorar sus habilidades, actualmente era un estudiante de secundaria sin ningún verdadero motivo para luchar, además que su personalidad dejaba demasiado que desear

-"supongo que voy a tener que deber algunos favores" Ichigo murmuro con algo de decepción, su atención fue atraída a la entrada de los baños termales, su más antiguo amigo entro al lugar con la toalla envuelta en su cintura, Chad le dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como saludo, detrás de él entro coyote Starrk con una mirada perezosa, los dos hombres también se metieron en el estanque de aguas termales junto a Ichigo

-"hey… Ichigo, parece que no puedes dejar de pensar en algo" Starrk comento con ligero interés al ver la expresión del joven Shinigami, Ichigo dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de mirar a los dos recién llegados

-"mmm… supongo que a ahora que compartimos éste lazo se los puedo decir" Ichigo les dijo mientras se reposaba contra la pared de rocas "bueno… en realidad no puedo dejar de preocuparme por Rias, ella tiene muchas posibilidades de perder el partido… y si eso sucede ella se verá obligada a casarse por la fuerza" el adolescente peli naranja les dijo, Chad simplemente murmuro en entendimiento, Coyote asintió de igual manera

-"parece una gran molestia…" el espada número uno comento con desdén "yo realmente no conozco mucho sobre el mundo humano pero eso suena como algo molesto y agotador… aunque supongo que es algo por lo que tú te preocuparías, después de todo tú fuiste a hueco mundo por tu amiga… o mejor dicho ¿pareja?... mmm… supongo que eso no viene al caso, lo importante es que fuiste al peor lugar que existe sin preocuparte por lo que los Shinigamis te digieran, incluso antes habían invadido la sociedad de almas por tu otra amiga" el hombre de más edad entre los tres paso una mano por su cabello mientras contemplaba la luna "supongo que así está bien, si no fueras ese tipo de persona, las cosas nunca habrían acabado de esta manera… tomando un baño relajante antes de ir a dormir en una cómoda cama… es como un paraíso" Starrk miro con determinación al Shinigami, el cual se sorprendió ligeramente por su mirada "para proteger éste paraíso estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario… solo dilo Ichigo, ahora mi espada está a tu disposición, has con ella lo que quieras, es un juramento" él le dijo con convicción en su voz, Ichigo estaba completamente sorprendido por sus palabras

-"él tiene razón Ichigo, ahora todos somos más que simple amigos… somos como una familia" Chad agrego con una mirada seria, el joven Shinigami peli naranja sintió sus labios tirar en una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad después de escuchar esas palabras

-"gracias chicos" el joven Shinigami peli naranja les dijo con un tono alegre, los tres compartieron una sonrisa amistosa antes de relajarse en las aguas termales, Ichigo miro de reojo la mansión detrás de él y dejo escapar un suave suspiro " _todavía es un poco difícil acostumbrarse a esto… pero cada vez se siente mejor_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente antes de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar plenamente la sensación relajante del agua

 **-algunas horas después-**

Ichigo caminaba por los cielos de la ciudad de Kuoh en dirección a la academia con el mismo nombre, ya había tomado una decisión, incluso si esa decisión pudiera generar cierta discordia en cierta Quincy eléctrica pero como hombre no podía dejar a una chica en apuros, cerro por un momento sus ojos para poder sentir mejor la firma espiritual que estaba buscando, ya se había acostumbrado a sentirla con los días que llevaba en la academia Kuoh, sus ojos marrones no tardaron en ver el viejo edificio de la escuela a la lejanía, la cual fue abruptamente cortada con un solo paso shumpo del peli naranja, al llegar al frente del viejo edificio tomo una respiración antes de entrar al viejo edificio, ya no necesitaba una respuesta acerca de cómo termino el duelo, el ambiente que se sentía alrededor era suficiente como para adivinarlo

-"parece que las cosas no fueron bien" Ichigo comento mientras abría la puerta del salón del club, inmediatamente los ojos de cierta pelirroja se abrieron ampliamente al escucharlo, su mirada rápidamente se dirigió al peli naranja quien le dio una suave sonrisa como saludo, Rias bajo la mirada como respuesta "supongo que es un mal momento… aunque creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer en éste momento" Ichigo comento con tono fraternal mientras se acercaba a la heredera Gremory, antes de que ella pudiera hablar el joven Shinigami la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, no paso mucho tiempo antes que ella se aferrara con fuerza a él y comenzara a liberar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, durante ese tiempo Ichigo froto suavemente su espalda tratando de reconfortarla, después de algunos minutos de silencio, ella hablo

-"perdí… ya está decidido, no hay nada que pueda hacer…" ella le dijo con malestar en su voz, Ichigo torció su boca con disgusto al escuchar el tono de su voz, no había ni una pisca de alegría o picardía a como usualmente era, ella se apartó del peli naranja y camino hacia la ventana cerca de su escritorio, sus ojos azules verdosos miraron con lejanía el cielo nocturno "incluso después de entrenar tanto… no puede vencerlo, ahora ya está decidido, me volveré un objeto de cambio político" Rias escupió con disgusto esas palabras, sus manos estaban apretando con fuerza la superficie del escritorio, sus manos liberaron un poco de poder mágico que comenzó a romper el escritorio, Ichigo al ver esto decidió intentar calmar la situación

-"supongo que eso es un gran dolor en el culo… pero todavía creo puede haber una solución a todo éste embrollo" Ichigo comento en un intento de calamar a la demonio pelirroja pero eso solo sirvió para detener su fuga de poder mágico

-"sabes Ichigo… creo que lo mejor es que te vayas" Rias le dijo intentando fingir indiferencia, aunque Ichigo la descubrió fácilmente en su intento de engañarlo y engañarse a sí misma "ahora… no creo que deba verte… creo que lo mejor es que ya no seamos amigos, Ichigo" ella le dijo haciendo que el joven Shinigami suspirara suavemente

-"… supongo que tienes razón" Ichigo le respondió haciendo que ella se estremeciera ligeramente "suelo tener el mal habitó de entrometerme en las vidas de los demás y termino empeorando las cosas… espero que me disculpes" él le dijo antes de alejarse hacia la salida de la habitación pero se detuvo a medio camino, se dio vuelta y se rasco la nuca de manera avergonzada "etto… bueno, veras, sé que sonara muy estúpido pero me prestarías mil yenes" el peli naranja le dijo de manera apenada, Rias sintió la tentación de reírse ante eso pero se contuvo "es que dije que iba a ir a comprar un jugo en la tienda y sin darme cuenta me olvide de traer dinero" Ichigo le dijo avergonzado por la situación, la heredera Gremory abrió uno de los cajón del escritorio o lo que todavía se mantenía en pie

-"toma… aunque no es mucho en realidad" la pelirroja le dijo mientras le entregaba el billete

-"espera, fírmalo con tu nombre, así podre recordar quien me lo presto" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, la demonio de cabello carmesí le dio una mirada extraña antes de suspirar y hacer lo que él le había pedido

-"realmente no le veo el propósito a esto… si lo vas a gastar cuando salgas de aquí" ella murmuro mientras firmaba el billete, Ichigo le dio una extraña sonrisa antes de guardar el dinero en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-"supongo que esto es un adiós" Ichigo comento mientras salía por la puerta del club, incluso antes de que ella pudiera responder ya se había alejado lo suficiente para que no pudiera detenerlo, Rias se quedó mirando la puerta de su club con una expresión de sorpresa y dolor al mismo tiempo

-"¿tan poco significo para él?" ella se preguntó melancólicamente, sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas pero no pudo liberarlas ya que un brillo rojizo a un lado la alerto del circulo de tele-transportación, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con la mano para que no pudieran ser notadas

 **-ciudad de Kuoh-**

Ichigo otra vez se encontraba viajando por los cielos nocturnos de la ciudad, ahora tenía otro objetivo con el cual reunirse rápidamente, cerro sus ojos por un momento para tener una mejor sensación acerca de la ubicación de la persona que estaba buscando, no tardó mucho en notar su energía espiritual y en un parpadeo ya estaba frente a la localización del objetivo

-"¿un templo?" Ichigo murmuro algo sorprendido al ver donde se encontraba, sus ojos rápidamente escanearon los alrededores en búsqueda de la persona que vino a ver, solo tardo un segundo en sentir la presencia de esa persona "espero que no esté durmiendo…" el muchacho peli naranja comento mientras se acercaba a la entrada del templo, antes de que pudiera tocar la campana, la puerta corrediza se abrió revelando a su único ocupante, los ojos violetas de Akeno se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Ichigo parado del otro lado de la puerta

-"¿Ichigo…?" ella pronuncio todavía confusa por su repentina aparición

-"yo" él la saludo con una sonrisa amistosa, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle la razón de su visita, Ichigo se adelantó "me entere de la derrota… es por eso que estoy aquí, hay algo que quiero pedirte" el Shinigami le dijo con seriedad, la reina de Rias al notar su mirada determinada dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de diversión

-"ara ara… yo que pensaba que después de enterarte de eso, habías venido hacia mí para liberar tu frustración sobre mi cuerpo" ella le dijo con una sonrisa pícara, su comentario obtuvo solo una mirada de palo del joven Shinigami como respuesta, haciéndola reír ligeramente con alegría "supuse que vendrías después de enterarte de la derrota, eres esa clase de caballero" ella comento con un tono burlón aunque había una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, Akeno le cedió el paso al Shinigami para que entrara a su casa, los ojos de Ichigo rápidamente comenzaron a escanear con curiosidad los alrededores "no creo que sea de buena educación mirar de esa forma la casa de un mujer soltera" Akeno comento haciendo que Ichigo se tropezara ligeramente al ser descubierto, aunque realmente no estaba intentando ocultarlo, ella lo condujo hasta una habitación con una mesa, Ichigo sintió un poco de nostalgia ya que le recordaba a la habitación de la tienda de Urahara donde se reunían "espera aquí, preparare un poco de té" Akeno le ofreció pero rápidamente fue rechazado por el peli naranja

-"no es necesario, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo… o tendré muchos problemas" murmuro la última parte para sí mismo "Akeno, quiero que me ayudes a engañar a Lucifer" él le dijo con seriedad, la reacción de Akeno fue como la había imaginado, ella fue tomada completamente con la guardia baja, antes de que ella pudiera replicar su comentario, volvió a hablar "la verdad es que tengo un plan para impedir el casamiento arreglado de Rias… pero necesito de tu ayuda, la verdad es que es que necesito que te infiltres en la oficina o el lugar donde trabaje el hermano de Rias… si es que tiene uno… y pongas una carta de petición" el joven Shinigami le dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo, los ojos de Akeno miraron de forma analítica al Shinigami

-"para que hayas pensado en un plan así, creo que te he subestimado un poco pero… debes saber que la oficina de los maou está fuertemente custodiada, incluso si soy la reina de Rias se me hará muy difícil acceder a su oficina y mucha menos poder dejar esto en su escritorio" ella comento mientras tomaba la carta de las manos del Shinigami, una sonrisa confiada apareció en el rostro del Shinigami haciendo que Akeno elevara una ceja con curiosidad

-"no hay problema con eso, pensé que sucedería algo como eso, así que ya tenía algo preparada de antemano" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, antes que Akeno pudiera preguntar sobre eso, Ichigo se paró de su asiento y se quitó la chaqueta sorprendiéndola ligeramente, para su sorpresa lo que parecía ser una capa negra se deslizo debajo de la chaqueta "presta atención, no vaya a ser que me pierdas de vista" Ichigo bromeo ligeramente mientras se ponía la capucha de la capa, Akeno no podía comprender lo que acababa de suceder, fue solo un parpadeo pero en ese momento Ichigo ya no estaba parada en frente de ella, por más que intentaba no podía sentir su presencia ni algún rastro de ella, como si nunca hubiera estado allí "sigo parada aquí" Ichigo comento con diversión haciéndola saltar ligeramente de su lugar, un momento después la forma de Ichigo volvió a ser visible a los ojos de Akeno

-"increíble" la sacerdotisa del trueno comento con asombro pero rápidamente su expresión cambio a una sonrisa pícara "ara ara… así que sueles utilizar eso para espiar chicas en sus momentos privados" ella comento con un tono burlón pero obtuvo la misma cara de palo que antes como respuesta del Shinigami "no eres divertido… ichi-kun" Akeno comento con un toque de decepción

-"sabes… no eres la primera que intenta burlarse de mi de esa manera pero se podría decir que ya me acostumbre un poco a eso" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa "además… sus bromas son peores" él le dijo con la cara ligeramente sonrojada al recordar esos sucesos de su pasado, Akeno miro con un toque de celos la expresión avergonzada de Ichigo, ella quería conocer a la mujer que podía avergonzarlo con sus bromas, algo que ella no había podido hacer hasta ahora

-"mooo… eso es un poco injusto, estás pensando en otra mujer cuando me tienes a mí en frente" Akeno comento con un tono infantil, una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro mientras más se acercaba al Shinigami "sabes… ichi-kun, he esperado diez días para ofrecerte… mi primera vez" ella le susurro de forma seductora al Shinigami, el adolescente peli naranja trago con algo de nerviosismo ante el repentino avance de la reina de Rias, ella deliberadamente dejo que su haori se aflojara un poco, dándole una mejor vista de su gran escote, Ichigo ahora estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para mantener su calma por que no podía decidir si Akeno estaba intentando tomarle el pelo una vez más o verdaderamente estaba intentando tener un avance sobre, para su suerte su teléfono celular sonó destruyendo el ambiente que Akeno había creado

-"debo contestar" Ichigo le dijo mientras sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo, al instante que puso el teléfono móvil en su oído rápidamente lo alejo

-"¿dónde diablos estas?" la vos de Candice se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, ella parecía estar muy molesta por el tono de voz que estaba usando, Akeno gracias a su mejorado sentido auditivo fue capaz de escuchar lo que la persona que estaba hablando con Ichigo estaba diciendo, aunque era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz pero por la forma en la que hablaba, parecía ser una persona muy cercana a él

-"no seas tan ruidosa, salí a resolver algunos problemas pero ya estaba por volver" Ichigo le respondió con fastidio a lo que la otra persona volvió a quejarse nuevamente "hey, dije que iría dentro de un rato, deja de quejarte Candice" el Shinigami peli naranja replico con un toque de molestia

-"apresúrate imbécil, hoy era mi día" Candice le dijo con un tono más suave, Ichigo al escuchar ese comentario se pasó una mano por el pelo ligeramente avergonzado

-"lo siento por eso pero… no recuerdo haber estado involucrado con un sistema tan tiránico así" Ichigo le respondió a lo que Candice volvió a quejarse del Shinigami

-"además… hoy estaba planeando enseñarte a hacerlo por…" ella no pudo terminar sus frase ya que Ichigo finalizo la llamada

-"demasiada información" Ichigo murmuro algo avergonzado, al darse vuelta y ver la sonrisa traviesa que Akeno tenía en su rostro supo que ella había escuchado lo que Candice dijo

-"ara ara, Ichi-kun… ¿o debería decir Ichigo-senpai?, porque al parecer ya estas graduado" Akeno comento con una sonrisa traviesa, ella se lamio los labios de forma seductora "puede que no tenga experiencia pero voy a poner todo mi empeño en complacerte" ella le dijo mientras se acercaba seductoramente al Shinigami

-"lo siento Akeno pero no creo que esté sea el momento para tus juegos" Ichigo le dijo mientras ponía una distancia prudente entre ellos "hazme esté favor y te lo devolveré cuando quieras" el Shinigami le dijo e inmediatamente una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de la joven demonio

-"ara ara… supongo que esa no es una propuesta que no puedo rechazar" Akeno extendió una mano hacia el Shinigami "por la libertad de Rias, estaré contigo en esté pequeño engaño" ella declaro con una suave sonrisa amistosa, Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo su mano sellando el acuerdo, antes de que Ichigo pudiera salir ella lo detuvo y le entrego un papel con un pentagrama rojo "he tomado prestado esto de la mansión Gremory, te será de utilidad para llegar al lugar donde se celebrara el compromiso… cierto, para que no llegues tarde o demasiado temprano, la fiesta se hará mañana las diez de la noche" la sacerdotisa del trueno le dijo, Ichigo tomo el papel con el pentagrama

-"entendido… allí estaré" Ichigo le dijo antes de salir del lugar, Akeno dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio

-"gracias por hacer esto, Ichigo… yo cumpliré con tus expectativas" ella, murmuro antes de tomar la capa negra que Ichigo había dejado sobre la mesa, un momento después un círculo mágico rojo apareció debajo de sus pies

 **-al día siguiente-**

Ichigo cumplió con su rutina de estudiante y presidente del comité disciplinario correctamente, Sona y su grupo no habían ido a visitar el salón del comité durante las clases, después de la escuela Ichigo se había ido rápidamente a su casa, allí había tenido una ardua discusión con sus compañeros, aunque al principio hubo cierto rechazo a las acciones del peli naranja por parte de las Quincys, después de un tiempo terminaron dándole el visto bueno, actualmente Ichigo estaba debatiendo quien podría ir con él, ya que todos querían acompañarlo pero no la consideraba una buena idea pero al parecer tampoco lo dejarían ir solo

-"está bien, está bien, lo entiendo…" Ichigo se quejó "Candice, Bambietta, Tier, Nelliel, Syndra, Nemu, Starrk y Lilynette, ustedes vendrán conmigo y el resto se quedara" Ichigo declaro con seriedad, hubo algunos bufidos en desacuerdo pero decidieron aceptar la decisión del peli naranja, sin duda las personas que había elegido eran un poco más fuertes en comparación al resto, el adolescente peli naranja miro su reloj y frunció ligeramente el ceño "bien… nos iremos dentro de un rato, debo cambiarme de ropa, después de todo vamos a un compromiso" él comento con un toque de humor, aunque nadie se rio de su chiste

 **-media hora más tarde-**

Ichigo y su pequeño grupo ya estaban preparados para ir al inframundo, al parecer sus antiguos trajes habían sido adoptados como su ropa de batalla, Candice y Bambietta estaban usando su antiguo uniforme Quincy, Nemu estaba usando su clásico atuendo Shinigami con la única excepción que no tenía la insignia de teniente atada a su brazo, Tier, Nelliel, Starrk y Lilynette estaban usando su viejo uniforme arrancar, Syndra tenía su habitual traje negro con su extraña corona, Ichigo por otra parte, llevaba una sobretodo de color negro, debajo tenia puesta una camisa del mismo color con un par de botones desprendidos, un pantalón a juego y zapatillas negras, Ichigo tomo el papel con el pentagrama y lo coloco en el suelo y espero a que el círculo mágico se activara, después de unos minutos que no sucediera nada, Raynare decidió intervenir

-"¿sabes que no ocurrirá nada si no lo fundes con magia?" Raynare comento con un toque de humor, ella al ver la expresión del peli naranja se dio cuenta que él no tenía la menor idea "supongo que lo hare yo… desde que estuve recibiendo tu entrenamiento diabólico, mis reservas de mana se han incrementado enormemente, hacer esto es sumamente fácil para mi actualmente" ella se jacto con orgullo, la muchacha caída se arrodillo junto al papel y comenzó a infundirle magia, inmediatamente el círculo mágico apareció en el suelo, Ichigo reconoció fácilmente el hechizo de tele transportación, ya lo había visto un par de veces "bien, con eso será suficiente… simplemente párense arriba y lo activare" Raynare le indico, Ichigo y el grupo que lo acompañaba rápidamente siguieron las instrucciones, antes que ella pudiera activar el circuito mágico una repentina oleada de calor atrajo la atención de todos, la puerta que daba al pasillo fue incinerada y Kikou entro moviendo sus alas de forma feroz

-" _me olvidaba de él_ " el adolescente peli naranja comento mentalmente al ver al legendario fénix agitar sus alas como si estuviera enojado "puedes venir… después de todo tú tienes algo de culpa en éste embrollo" el majestuoso pájaro de fuego se posó en el hombro del peli naranja, su tamaño se redujo al de un canario normal, Ichigo volvió a mirar a la ángel caído "gracias por eso, Raynare" Ichigo le dijo con una de esas extrañas sonrisas amables que haría a muchas sentirse avergonzadas y ella no fue la excepción, hubo un pequeño destello antes que el grupo de nueve personas y un pájaro legendario desaparecieran de la habitación, los que se quedaron en la habitación solo tenían un pensamiento " _no hagas nada imprudente_ _Ichigo"_

 **-inframundo-**

Ichigo estaba un poco sorprendido por la apariencia del inframundo pero decidió posponer admirar el paisaje, donde habían aparecido era relativamente cerca al lugar donde se encontraba Rias, Ichigo lo podía decir porqué podía percibir la firma espiritual de la heredera Gremory, sus ojos marrones miraron lo que parecía ser un castillo o una gran mansión, ese sin duda era el lugar donde se estaba celebrando el compromiso, tuvo una breve mirada con Kikou antes de acercarse a Syndra y tomarla al estilo princesa

-"¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo?" ella le pregunto avergonzada por ser tomada de tal manera, Ichigo simplemente dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar

-"lo siento por decir esto pero… eres la más lenta del grupo, todavía no tienes ninguna técnica de velocidad y el tiempo es esencial" Ichigo le dijo, antes de que el Shinigami peli naranja pudiera usar el shumpo un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, lo que obligo a Kikou a volar y posarse sobre la cabeza del Shinigami "¿Bambietta?" él le pregunto algo confuso por esa repentina acción

-"yo tampoco soy muy buena usando el Hirenkyaku, a decir verdad no he podido dominarlo" ella le dijo algo apenada por revelar ese pequeño fallo en sus habilidades

-"supongo que está bien" Ichigo comento antes de desaparecer con un shumpo, rápidamente todos lo siguieron, en un simple parpadeo ya estaban en la entrada del castillo, su llegada alerto a un par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada pero fueron rápidamente dejados fuera de combate por Nemu y Starrk, quienes los golpearon en la parte posterior del cuello con la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto, Ichigo se sintió un poco mal al ver como sus ojos prácticamente habían salido de sus cuencas por la fuerza del golpe

-"parece que nadie aparte de ellos se ha enterado de nuestra llegada, Ichigo-sama" Nemu comento mientras examinaba el entorno con sus sentidos espirituales "mmm… parece que hay muchos guardias en todo el lugar, aunque sus niveles no son muy destacables… supongo que son guardias y sirvientes, ya que la mayor concentración de personas está en una habitación alejada en el lado oeste del lugar" ella les informo, Ichigo simplemente asintió antes de abrir la gran puerta de madera de una patada, la cual se abrió sin resistencia ante tal golpe, ese alboroto trajo la atención de todos los de la cercanía "eso fue innecesario, Ichigo-sama… la puerta estaba abierta" Nemu comento monótonamente haciendo que una gota se le formara al resto del grupo, Ichigo por otro lado sonrió de forma filosa, el ave inmortal que otra vez estaba en su hombro parecía estar en el mismo estado

-"esto solo es mi saludo de bienvenida" Ichigo comento antes de elevar su mano para detener una bola de fuego que iba directamente hacia él pero antes que pudiera alcanzarlo Kikou lanzo una igual anulando el ataque "y al parecer ya lo han aceptado", los miembros de su nobleza rápidamente se lanzaron contra los guardias, quienes fueron rápidamente abrumados por el pequeño grupo de Ichigo

 **-salón principal-**

El salón principal estaba repleto de la clase alta de la sociedad del inframundo, varias familias de los 72 pilares estaban disfrutando de la fiesta de compromiso entre Rias Gremory y Riser Phoenix, la noticia de su inminente compromiso ya había sido esparcida por todo el inframundo, las invitaciones no tardaron en llegar a las casas de los nobles, quienes felizmente decidieron asistir a tal evento, por otro lado Rias estaba pasando un muy mal rato, tener que aparentar llevarse bien con Riser mientras hablaban con distintos nobles realmente la estaba agotando mentalmente, sentir la mano de Riser en su hombro la estaba haciendo sentir realmente desagradable, sus ojos azules miraron brevemente la puerta como si esperara a que alguien llegara para interrumpir toda esa desagradable farsa

-"Rias-dono, les deseo una gran vida juntos, espero que puedan tener una descendencia saludable" un hombre de aspecto de mediana edad pero seguramente ya tenía un par de siglos de vida, la demonio pelirroja inconscientemente dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio al escuchar esas palabras, esa acción atrajo la atención de Riser y el demonio noble, Riser torció su labio con disgusto ante la actitud de Rias, el demonio noble al sentir la atención que se estaba formaba decidió dejarlos solos

-"hey, Rias ¿entiendes cuál es tu nueva posición ahora?, deja de comportarte como una niña quisquillosa" Riser se quejó con fastidio, la heredera Gremory bajo la mirada con enojo, sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo de rabia, ella dejo escapar un suspiro antes de volver a poner una mueca pacifica en su rostro pese a que internamente estaba ardiendo de rabia, ella sintió la necesidad de gritar cuando otro par de aristocráticos llego para felicitarlos y desearles buenos hijos, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas habían hecho eso pero en realidad no le importaba cuantas habían sido

-"Rias-chan parece que no te estas divirtiendo" la voz de Sirzechs acercándose hacia ella, la saco de sus pensamientos, hubo un breve momento donde sus miradas se cruzaron y Rias presintió que había algo más, algo que estaba a punto de suceder, aunque su hermano mayor rápidamente se fue al lado de Grayfia, un momento después ya tenían delante a otro par de aristócratas demonios tratando de felicitarlos por el compromiso arreglado

-" _esto es un infierno_ " Rias pensó con exasperación sin darse cuenta de la ironía de sus palabras, sus ojos miraron brevemente a los miembros de sus nobleza, todos estaban apartados del resto de las personas y lucias inusualmente desanimados, aunque era algo de esperar debido a la situación que tenían que vivir actualmente, antes de que volviera a mirar a la pareja de demonios delante de ella noto algo que atrajo su atención, Akeno parecía mirar su reloj constantemente y a la entrada principal cada cierto tiempo, ahora tenía una extraña sensación recorriendo su espalda " _tal vez simplemente estoy demasiado estresada_ " la heredera Gremory suspiro internamente, necesitaba un descanso, Rias por alguna razón miro su mano izquierda y sintió como si algo la inquietara, su tren de pensamientos rápidamente se activó, ella sabía que había algo, sus ojos miraron brevemente a su hermano mayor, algo en lo que él estaba involucrado, sus ojos observaron de forma analítica las acciones de Maou, hubo una extraña interacción con Grayfia que le dio una extraña sensación, sus ojos rápidamente miraron en dirección a la entrada del salón como si esperara que algo sucediera, pero al sentir que el agarre de Riser sobre su hombro se volvió más fuerte fue traída otra vez a la realidad, lo cual la hizo dejar escapar un amargo suspiro " _tal vez solo estoy pensando mucho las cosas, solo porque quiero que algo así suceda_ "

-"ho, duque… es raro verlo en este tipo de eventos, escuche que prefiere quedarse en su mansión que asistir a fiestas" Riser le dijo a un hombre que parecía estar alrededor de los sesenta años, Rias le dio una suave sonrisa como saludo, no era su culpa que ella tuviera que estar ahí

-"hoo ho hoo, nada de eso, es solo que últimamente es más preferible permanecer en compañía de mis hermosas concubinas que escuchar alardear a los jóvenes sobre sus conquistas…" el señor le miro a Rias antes de volver a mirar al joven Phoenix "has tenido suerte en comprometerte con una de las más hermosas doncellas de la nueva generación y nada menos que la heredera de la familia Gremory" Riser parecía tener el ego aumentado después de esas palabras, algo que la hacía molestarse, después de todo parecía como si fuera un nuevo adorno de Riser que todos elogiaban "y cuando será la boda, en estos días los jóvenes eligen casarse rápidamente y se olvidan que tienen una larga vida por delante" Rias estaba teniendo problemas para no decirle algo innecesario al hombre

-"la boda se realizará cuando después de que Rias deje la universidad" Sirzechs comento mientras se unía a la conversación, hubo una breve reverencia por parte del hombre antes que comenzaran a charlar animadamente, su conversación parecía dejar de lado el tema de la boda hasta que su padre hizo acto de presencia "ho, padre, estaba hablando con el duque Flauros acerca de la situación económica del inframundo" lucifer comento con una sonrisa amistosa

-"Lord Gremory, luce tan radiante como siempre" el duque saludo al padre de Rias, quien le devolvió el gesto "dejando el lado la política, estaba un poco curioso por saber cuándo se hará la boda, es una hecho cada vez más raro que dos hijos de familias de sangre pura se casen"

-"ho… eso, se pondrá una fecha después de que Rias finalice su carrera universitaria, claro si es que ellos no quieren poner una fecha antes de ese tiempo" Rias internamente replico con sarcasmo el comentario de su padre "ella aprenderá una profesión de su agrado y la ejerza a su gusto" el líder de la familia Gremory comento "cambiando de tema ¿te gustaría probar un nuevo coctel traído del mundo humano?... dicen que nadie puede oponerse a su sabor" el lord pelirrojo le pregunto

-"¡yo me opongo!" una voz resonó en todo el salón, los ojos de la heredera Gremory se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar esa voz, ella sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento y su respiración cortarse abruptamente, su cuerpo fue llenado con un increíble sentimiento de alivio y a la vez de preocupación, la puerta de la entrada principal fue abierta bruscamente de par en par revelando al responsable de ese anuncio, ante la vista de todos era un hombre joven, de cabello naranja brillante, estaba vistiendo totalmente de negro, lo que resaltaba más el color de su cabello, aunque algo que también llamaba mucho la atención era el pequeño pájaro amarillo en su hombro, detrás de él entraron varias personas vistiendo atuendos distintos atuendos que claramente no eran para la ocasión, aunque todos parecían mirar al joven peli naranja con respeto, los ojos de Rias reconocieron a varios del grupo pero también había caras nuevas que no había visto antes "mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, y he venido aquí para pedir que se cancele el matrimonio arreglado de Rias" el Shinigami declaro con seriedad

-" _Ichigo viniste por mi… entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas y Onii-sama te ayudo a_ …" sus línea de pensamiento se detuvo al darse cuenta que su hermano mayor estaba tan sorprendido como los otros invitados, sus ojos rápidamente cambiaron a Grayfia quien estaba igualmente sorprendida, otra vez su mirada cambio de persona hacia los miembros de su nobleza, todos estaba sorprendidos a excepción de Akeno quien estaba tratando de disimular una sonrisa

-"¿de qué se trata esto Rias-dono?" varios demonios comenzaron a quejarse por lo que estaba sucediendo pero fueron detenidos por Ichigo quien volvió a hablar

-"como he dicho, he venido a pedir que se cancele o se vuelva a tener un Rating game, la verdad es que el anterior fue injusto" esas palabras hizo que varios lo miraran con asombro pero de mala manera "a pesar de que estaba claro que habría una gran brecha en la experiencia solo se le dieron pocos días para que pudiera entrenar a todo su grupo, lo cual también cabe destacar que estaban en desventaja numérica desde el principio de la pelea, también eligieron un rating game como duelo a pesar de que ella no tenía experiencia y su oponente si, además del hecho que no respondieron la petición de poder contratar ayuda externa por las desventajas que tenía" Ichigo les dijo con seriedad dejando a varios con la boca vierta, Rias incluida, era cierto que si se miraba desde ese punto de vista se verían las cosas de ese modo pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que ella había aceptado esas condiciones, aunque Rias estaba estupefacta por otra razón, ella nunca había mandado una solicitud de ese tipo

-"mmm… son graves palabras las que estás diciendo ahí jovencito, estas implicando que los hechos fueron arreglador para que su desenlace sea uno esperado" el padre de Rias comento con cierta seriedad que hizo que la demonio pelirroja se estremeciera ligeramente

-"lo que dije es lo que dije, si lo vez de esa forma es tu punto de vista, yo como un amigo de Rias quiero que ella tenga un encuentro justo, además ella me contrato para que la ayudara en el rating game, ya recibí mi paga por hacerlo" Ichigo les dijo mientras sacaba un billete de mil yenes de su bolsillo, todos los presentes al ver la cantidad de dinero sudaron una gota cómicamente "incluso tiene su nombre" él agrego mientras mostraba la firma de Rias en un lado del billete, la heredera Gremory estaba mirándolo completamente atónita, él había pensado en ayudarla cuando estuvieron en el salón del club, sus ojos se desanimaron con pesar al darse cuenta que ella había dudado de él

-"ho, joven valiente, ¿sabes que lo que estás diciendo puede causar varios problemas?" Sirzechs comento mientras se acercaba al Shinigami, todavía estaba un poco sorprendido por la audacia de Ichigo pero parecía una buena oportunidad para ganar tiempo "¿dices que Rias envió una solicitud especial para que pudieras luchar a su lado sin ser un miembro de su nobleza?" el Maou le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro de fastidio

-"cuantas veces necesito decirlo, eso es lo que sucedió pero no hubo una respuesta a esa petición, ni positiva ni negativa… por eso creo que ella no pudo luchar con todo porque seguía preocupada por esa petición" el Shinigami le dijo con seriedad, los ojos de lucifer escanearon de forma analítica al joven Shinigami, no parecía que estuviera mintiendo pero tampoco se sentía como si estuviera diciendo la verdad, en cambios sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación, no había una pisca de vacilación en su mirada

-"¿Rias es cierto lo que esté muchacho dice?" Sirzechs le pregunto a su hermana menor quien al principio dudo en asentir pero rápidamente se recompuso y asintió con firmeza "ya veo… supongo que se debió mesclar con otros papeles" él comento con un ligero tono humorístico, al hacer un movimiento con su mano, una criada llego a su lado "ve a mi oficina y verifica si existe esa solicitud" Sirzechs le dijo a la sirvienta, quien asintió y desapareció en un círculo de tele-transportación "bien, dentro de un momento podremos comprobar sus palabras… si dice la verdad o no, si ese no es el caso, estarías metiéndote en serios problemas Kurosaki-san" Sirzechs comento con cierta dureza en su voz pero el peli naranja no vacilo en lo más mínimo

-"Sirzechs-sama ¿sabe lo que implica que esas acusaciones sean ciertas?" Riser le pregunto con cierto enojo en su voz, aunque su molestia era por la presencia del peli naranja todavía recordaba cómo se burló de él en el club de Rias, sus ojos miraron sobre su hombro al peli naranja y a sus compañeros, al parecer tenia buen gusto y eso le despertaba cierta envidia "hey tú, humano" Riser le dijo al peli naranja quien lo miro con indiferencia "es mejor que te rindas y vuelvas al mundo humano, no hay nada que puedas hacer, esté matrimonio ya estaba decidido desde hace muchos años" el joven Phoenix le dijo con molestia, Ichigo simplemente ignoro al rubio lo cual lo volvió más molesto, antes que pudiera volver a hablar un círculo mágico rojo tele-transportación apareció en el suelo revelando a la sirvienta que antes se había ido, ella tenía un papel en su mano que hizo que los ojos de Sirzechs se abrieran ligeramente con sorpresa

-" _imposible, yo no deje ningún papeleo pendiente, lo verifique dos veces_ " Sirzechs pensó con cierta inquietud al ver el papel que la maid le entrego, sus ojos escanearon rápidamente el contenido y sin duda era lo que Ichigo había dicho " _yo no pude pasar por alto algo así…_ " sus ojos se precipitaron al joven peli naranja, él estaba sonriendo, no era una sonrisa de felicidad ni de arrogancia, era una sonrisa de confianza, como si todo fuera de acuerdo a su plan " _supongo que puedo jugar a tu juego si es por el bien de mi hermanita_ " el Maou comento mentalmente con cierta diversión "mmm… al parecer ciertamente hemos omitido esta petición de Rias involuntariamente, pero incluso si fue sin intención se deben tomar medidas" Sirzechs comento con seriedad, esas palabras hicieron que los murmullos estallaran en el gran salón

-"Sirzechs-sama sabe lo que eso significa ¿no?" el líder de la familia Phoenix le pregunto con seriedad, el hombre pelirrojo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro

-"si… pero también creo que sería muy problemático volver a hacer un Rating game, así que en lugar de eso, resolvemos esté dilema con un duelo entre Riser y Ichigo-san, de esa forma comprobaremos si el resultado hubiera cambiado o no" Sirzechs comento con una sonrisa "claro, si ambos están dispuestos a hacerlo" él les pregunto a ambos jóvenes quienes se miraron entre si

-"para eso vine" fue la respuesta sencilla de Ichigo, Riser parecía disgustado con ese desarrollo pero una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro

-"claro, es una buena oportunidad para cobrar lo sucedido en el club de Rias" Riser le dijo al Shinigami, antes que Sirzechs pudiera hablar, el ave en el hombro de Ichigo estallo en llamas sorprendiendo a todos menos al Shinigami y su grupo, el pequeño ave creció hasta llegar al tamaño de un águila, su cuerpo que antes fue cubierto con plumas doradas ahora estaba completamente envuelto en llamas, sus fieros ojos se clavaron en Riser y dejo escapar un sonido de batalla, por otro lado el Joven Phoenix estaba asombrado hasta la medula por lo que acababa de suceder, ante él estaba un verdadero fénix, la criatura que su familia adoraba "¿dónde conseguiste a ese fénix?" Riser le pregunto con seriedad, Ichigo miro a Kikou por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros

-"el simplemente vino a mi" Ichigo comento con desdén, una sonrisa perversa apareció en el rostro del Phoenix al escuchar esas palabras

-"así que no es tu familiar, esto parece obra del destino" Riser comento con ligera malicia en su voz "¿Qué tal si subimos un poco el listos del duelo?" Ichigo elevo una ceja curioso por esa declaración "apuesta al fénix sobre tu hombro en esté duelo" Riser le dijo con cierta arrogancia, esa declaración hizo que varios miembros de la familia Phoenix le dieron miradas serias al joven Riser

-"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada, Riser hizo una señal y detrás de él aparecieron 3 mujeres de su título nobiliario, lo cual solo confundió más al peli naranja

-"yo también apostare, las apostare a ellas" Riser le dijo, esas palabras hicieron que el ceño de Ichigo se profundizara enormemente, las tres chicas detrás del rubio Phoenix estaban completamente sorprendidas por esa declaración "si me ganas puedes quedarte con Yubelluna, Shui y Siris… aunque eso es muy poco probable, si yo gano, me quedare con ese fénix" los miembros del grupo de Ichigo solo tenían un pensamiento en su mente al escuchar las palabras del demonio rubio

-" _él es un idiota_ "

-"¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en tenerlo? Incluso quieres apostarlas a ellas como si fueran objetos" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, estaba controlando su impulso por no golpear al prometido de Rias

-"solo hay una razón, el liderazgo, si yo obtengo ese fénix seré el más apto para gobernar la familia Phoenix" Ichigo no pudo contener su impulso de mirar a Riser como si fuera basura, él realmente lo estaba sacando de quicio

-"Riser-sama yo no…" Yubelluna intento hablar pero fue interrumpida por su líder

-"no digas nada, esté no es un asunto en el que debas interferir" Ichigo apretó los dientes con disgusto al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Riser, había viajado al inframundo para impedir el matrimonio de Rias pero ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, enseñarle una verdadera lección a Riser, sus ojos marrones miraron a Kikou quien entendió el mensaje silencioso y asintió

-"está bien, vamos a hacerlo" Ichigo declaro con seriedad, después de esas palabras un círculo mágico blanco apareció en el cuello de Kikou y creo lo que parecía ser un collar, lo mismo sucedió con las tres miembros de la nobleza de Riser "al parecer no hay manera de echarse para atrás, pero como ellos están implicados también lucharan" el Shinigami declaro a lo cual el joven Phoenix asintió con una sonrisa confiada

-"entonces será mucho más fácil para mi" Riser le dijo con arrogancia, lo cual hizo suspirar con decepción al Shinigami

-"bien, al parecer las cosas se han puesto un poco tensas pero el duelo ya ha sido decidido" Sirzechs hablo, Rias sintió que tenía que detener la pelea pero una simple mirada del Shinigami fue suficiente para detenerla, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de todos los implicados, Riser y los tres miembros de su nobleza junto a Ichigo y Kikou fueron transportados a una dimensión de bolsillo para su lucha, los ojos marrones de Ichigo miraron con un toque de admiración al lugar donde fueron transportados, parecía una especia de estadio antiguo, había un par de estatuas de gran tamaño con forma de piezas de ajedrez, sus ojos miraron a sus oponentes del otro lado del campo de batalla

-"supongo que es algo bueno que haya un lugar donde sentarse" Ichigo comento mientras se iba hacia una de los asientos de piedra detrás de él, esa acción hizo que todos los demonios nobles lo miraran de manera confusa

-"parece que tienes algo de confianza… eso solo hará mi victoria más sencilla" Riser le dijo con confianza, las tres mujeres a su lado se alisaron para el combate y rápidamente se lanzaron hacia el Shinigami peli naranja, Ichigo por su parte miro con un toque de pereza a las tres chicas corriendo hacia él

-"Kikou diviértete un rato pero no mates a nadie" Ichigo le dijo al fénix sobre su hombro que parecía emocionarse ante esas palabras, un instante después salió disparado hacia el cielo a gran velocidad, esa acción hizo que las tres mujeres se detuvieran y observaran lo que estaba la escena, solo un momento después el cielo parecía estallar en llamas y ahora Kikou estaba en su verdadera forma, su tamaño colosal hizo que los ojos de Riser se abrieran ampliamente, un momento después se precipito hacia el suelo en dirección a las tres subordinadas de Riser, antes de que pudieran evadir al gran ave en llamas, Kikou agito sus alas enviando una enorme llamarada hacia ellas, la explosión del fuego hizo que se perdieran de vista por un momento, cuando el fuego se calmó las tres fueron reveladas en estado inconsciente, parecían tener quemaduras leves pero nada riesgosa, un gran círculo mágico de tele-transportación las saco del campo de batalla, Kikou se paró en el suelo y extendió sus alas para mostrar su gran tamaño a Riser, como si estuviera tratando de intimidarlo, fue en ese momento que Riser se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran como había creído

-"tch… supongo que me tendré que poner serio para esto" él comento antes de que un par de alas de fuego aparecieran en su espalda, sin esperar un segundo se lanzó contra en grana ave legendaria, Kikou al verlo lanzarse contra él, agito sus alas generando una enorme ola de fuego que envolvió al demonio rubio, sin demorar más despego del suelo y comenzó a volar alrededor del joven Phoenix, desencadenando una lluvia interminable de fuego sobre el joven Phoenix

-"las cosas se están poniendo un poco calientes" Ichigo comento con cierto sarcasmo al ver las grandes oleadas de fuego descender sobre la tierra, la escena delante de él lo puso un poco nostálgico al recordar al viejo capitán comandante, Kikou no parecía contenerse con los ataques que estaba desencadenando sobre Riser, quien solo parecía poder defenderse de los ataques del ave majestuosa, incluso si era una batalla de fuego contra fuego, las llamas de Kikou estaban sobrepasando a las de Riser con bastante sencillez, incluso si Riser era tolerante a los ataques de fuego, el Shinigami estaba viendo varias quemaduras en su cuerpo, las cuales rápidamente eran curadas por la regeneración de su sangre Phoenix, lo cual le resultaba un poco irónico al Shinigami, ya que el fuego curaba sus quemaduras

 **-mientras tanto en el salón principal-**

Los demonios nobles no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, se habían quedado sin palabras en el mismo momento que el pequeño fénix se volvió uno de tamaño colosal, los de la familia Phoenix no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, Riser estaba arrinconado desde el comienzo de la pelea y no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar en el corto plazo

-"increíble, no sabía que él tenía un familiar tan poderoso… ¿Quién realmente eres Ichigo?" Rias se preguntó al ver al fénix de Ichigo arrinconar a Riser con bastante facilidad, sus ojos dejaron un momento la pantalla donde se estaba proyectando la lucha y se posaron en las personas que habían llegado con Ichigo, ella tenía muchas preguntas de las que quería respuesta y existía la posibilidad que ellos pudieran responderle, sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla por un momento y la situación seguía siendo la misma, así que decidió intentar saciar sus dudas, tan solo al acercarse un paso a ellos sintió su piel erizarse, ellos desprendían una sensación extraña y poderosa, ella se detuvo un momento en su camino para reconsiderar las cosas, había un hombre, una niña y el resto eran mujeres y la que más destacaba era la que estaba literalmente flotando en el aire, además de su traje bastante llamativo, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro la heredera pelirroja se acercó al grupo de Ichigo, su movimiento fue alertado por Nemu quien dejo de ver la pantalla y la miro directamente

-"¿tiene algún asunto que tratar con nosotros?" Nemu le pregunto de forma monótona, el resto del grupo también cambio su punto de visión hacia la pelirroja

-"bueno… yo… mi nombre es Rias Gremory, soy la heredera de la familia Gremory y una buena amiga de Ichigo" ella se presentó con una pequeña reverencia, las mujeres de grupo le dieron miradas de evaluación las cuales la hicieron sentir ligeramente incomoda "si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber qué tipo de relación tienen con Ichigo" Rias les pidió, Nemu la miro seriamente antes de que pudiera responder Tier puso una mano en su hombro deteniéndola

-"déjame tomar la palabra" la ex reina de hueco mundo le pidió a lo que la ex teniente del escuadrón doce asintió, los ojos verdes de Tier se posaron sobre Rias "mi nombre es Tier Harribel, antigua primera espada y actual Reina de Ichigo" ella le dijo haciendo que los ojos de Rias se abrieran con sorpresa ante esas palabras

-"espera… eso quiere decir que él…" ella no pudo completar su frase por que la arrancar rubia se lo impidió

-"no, él no es un demonio, puede que tenga un sistema similar al de sus títulos nobiliarios pero el usa un sistema diferente pero con las mismas bases y todos nosotros estamos unidos bajo ese sistema, Ichigo es nuestro rey, no puedo decirte que es exactamente Ichigo porque eso es algo que solo él puede decirte, pero puedo asegurarte que no es un demonio, un ángel caído o un ángel, tampoco es un Youkai… de cierta manera es humano" Tier le dijo con su tono serio habitual, Rias escuchó atentamente su explicación aunque no pudo evitar que su mirada cayera una vez en el pecho de la mujer, su traje era demasiado revelador, además de tener una figura perfecta, su piel canela, ojos verdes, cabello rubio y su traje blanco, le daba un toque exótico, Rias no lo admitiría pero estaba un poco celosa

-"sabes, Yo también soy su reina" Syndra comento mientras dejaba que sus pies descalzos tocaran el suelo, Rias quedó atrapado ante los ojos de la maga oscura, su mirada tenía un brillo violeta que parecía hipnotizarla "a decir verdad soy la segunda reina de Ichigo, mi nombre es Syndra" ella le extendió la mano, Rias salió de su estupor y acepto el saludo "él es Coyote Starrk y Lilynette Gingerback, su Caballero" ella le dijo mientras señalaba al primer espada y su joven compañera, él simplemente asintió y ella le dio una sonrisa amistosa como saludo "ella es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, su otro caballero" Syndra apunto a la ex tercera espada quien agito una mano felizmente hacia la pelirroja "ella es Bambietta Basterbine, su torre" la Quincy de cabello negro simplemente le dio un _hmph_ como respuesta "la mujer que te hablo, es Nemuri Kurosaki y su alfil" el apellido de Nemu hizo que los ojos de Rias se abrieron con sorpresa, Nemu simplemente hizo una reverencia como saludo, antes que pudiera presentar a la última persona, Candice se adelanto

-"mi nombre es Candice Catnipp, Soy el alfil de Ichigo" la Quincy eléctrica se presentó con algo de indiferencia, antes que Rias pudiera hablar un jadeo masivo hizo que todos volvieran su atención a la pantalla, actualmente había lo que parecían varios fénix de fuego del tamaño de una persona enfrentando a Kikou pero todos fueron destruidos por el ave legendaria, aunque lo que causo el jadeo de los nobles fue el hecho que a Riser le faltaba un brazo y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba quemado

 **-dimensión de bolsillo-**

Ichigo seguía sentado observando la pelea entre Riser y Kikou, sus ojos marrones miraron la zona donde estaban luchando, el suelo estaba completamente fundido y solo parecía ser un montón de lava, Kikou al parecer se estaba comenzando a aburrir de su lucha contra Riser, aunque era algo entendible desde que comenzó la pelea, fue únicamente unilateral

-"el calor es insoportable" Ichigo comento con fastidio, había algunas gotas de sudor formándose en su rostro, un rugido de Kikou atrajo su atención, las alas del ave legendaria cambiaron de su anaranjado llameante a un color azul brillante, lo que hizo preocupar al peli naranja "detente, te dije que no lo mataras" Ichigo le grito al ave legendaria que volvió las alas a su normalidad y dejo escapar un sonido que parecía un quejido antes de lanzarse hacia el cielo y alejarse un par de centenar de metros por encima de ellos, los ojos marrones de Ichigo miraron al demonio quien se estaba regenerando de los daños con más lentitud que antes, dejando escapar un suspiro se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al lugar donde estaba Riser "espero que eso haya curado un poco tu estupidez… pero esto todavía no termina" los ojos cansados de Riser se posaron sobre el Shinigami e inmediatamente se llenaron de ira

-"es cierto… no tengo que derrotarlo a él para ganar, solo debo derrotarte a ti" el Phoenix declaro mientras se enderezaba, sus ropas fueron totalmente quemadas, solo tenía una parte de su pantalón cubriendo sus zonas privadas, el fuego que rodeaba su cuerpo se detuvo anunciando la completa recuperación de su cuerpo

-"supongo que pelear contra Kikou frito tu cerebro… bueno, yo también quería enseñarte una lección, así que está bien" Ichigo declaro con seriedad, él se puso en una pose de pelea, sus manos fueron envueltas en energía negra la cual se disipo un momento después, revelando dos guanteletes negros "como puedes ver, esto es un Sacred Gear, aunque es uno artificial creado por alguien que no es el dios de la biblia" Ichigo comento, Riser estaba sorprendido ante esa revelación pero rápidamente llego a la conclusión que si era uno artificial, entonces no era uno tan fuerte como los originales lo cual le trajo una sonrisa arrogante a la cara, la mirada del Shinigami se ensombreció al ver la sonrisa de Riser "¿no crees que me estas subestimando demasiado?" él le pregunto con frialdad que hizo que la sonrisa rápidamente se borrara del rostro del Phoenix, Ichigo dijo algunas palabras en un tono muy bajo, las cuales Riser no pudo escuchar completamente, un momento después un torrente de energía negra envolvió el cuerpo del joven Shinigami, la ola de poder genero una gran cantidad de viento que obligo al joven Phoenix a cubrirse la cara con los brazos, cuando el poder se calmó, Ichigo fue revelado llevando una armadura de estilo medieval completamente negra, tenía una apariencia intimidante pero a diferencia de otras armaduras, era más compacta y ceñida al cuerpo, a excepción de sus grandes hombreras, el caso cubría completamente el rostro del Shinigami y tenía un listón azul en la parte superior que se mecía suavemente con el viento "esto es lo que llamarían un balance break… ha por cierto, puede que sea un Sacred Gear artificial pero su poder es de un longino" Ichigo le dijo antes de lanzarse contra el desprevenido Riser

-"pero que m… ghaaa" el joven demonio no pudo terminar su frase ya que el puño derecho de Ichigo se enterró en su estómago, sin darle tiempo le enterró el otro puño en el mismo lugar, la fuerza hizo que se doblara hacia adelante, sin perder tiempo le dio un gancho al mentón con su mano derecha, el cual lo hizo volar hacia atrás varios metros hasta chocar contra las gradas de roca "mierda… que demonios fue eso… esa fuerza es comparable a…" los pensamientos de Riser fueron interrumpidos al ver una sombra cernirse sobre él, activando sus alas salió disparado del lugar donde había chocado solo para que una fracción de segundo más tarde Ichigo estrellara sus dos pies ahí, la mirada del Shinigami volvió a posarse sobre el Phoenix quien al verlo sintió un escalofrió "mierda, ¡toma esto!" Riser grito al dispararle una bola de fuego, la cual Ichigo esquivo fácilmente saltando hacia un costado "no me jodas… ¡toma esto y esto y esto y esto" él hijo de la familia Phoenix grito al mandarle una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego del tamaño de una persona, Riser aprovecho la oportunidad y emprendió vuelo para alejarse del Shinigami, las ataques del demonio estallaron sobre la posición donde estaba el peli naranja generando una gran explosión "ja… imbécil" Riser le grito solo para un momento después sentir una gran dolor en su espalda y ser enviado al suelo a una velocidad impresionante

-"deberías cuidar más tu espalda" Ichigo comento desde el lugar donde antes había estado el Phoenix, Riser estaba completamente sorprendido por ese golpe y por el hecho que Ichigo estaba parado literalmente en el aire, Riser apretó con tanta fuerza que parecían crujir entre ellos, su cuerpo estallo en llamas

-"te dije que no me jodas, es imposible que un simple humano pueda vencerme, yo tengo la sangre inmortal de un Phoenix" Ichigo suspiro levemente ante ese comentario, luchar contra él se estaba volviendo tedioso "¡prueba un poco de verdadero poder y muerte!" Riser rugió con rabia y comenzó a reunir fuego entre sus manos, la bola de fuego lentamente comenzó a crecer hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una casa de dos pisos "ja, ¡muérete!" él rugió al disparar el ataque hacia el Shinigami, Ichigo al ver el ataque aproximarse elevo su mano derecha

-"Hado 33… Sokatsui" de su palma salió disparado un colosal torrente de fuego azul que colisionó contra la gigantesca bola de fuego de Riser, los dos ataques lucharon por la dominación hasta que lentamente el torrente de fuego azul comenzó a superar el ataque de Riser, el torrente de fuego azul logro superar a la bola de fuego, los ojos de Riser se abrieron ampliamente al ver como su ataque fue superado y el torrente de fugo descendía sobre él, la colisión contar el suelo genero una gran explosión en forma de cúpula que rápidamente creció hasta abarcar todo el campo de batalla, lo que una vez fue el suelo ahora era un hoyo negro carbonizado, en el cual Riser estaba tirado en el centro, el demonio rubio se encontraba en muy mal estado, su cuerpo fue completamente quemado, no era un espectáculo nada agradable para la vista, sus quemaduras lentamente comenzaron a regenerarse

-"im… impo… imposible" Riser jadeo, había sentido sus pulmones arder como nunca antes con ese ataque, sus brazos se afirmaron fuertemente al suelo y con esfuerzo logro volverse a poner de pie "no… creas que esto ha acabado… nunca… permitiré que… esta humillación quede impune" el Phoenix declaro con dificultad, Ichigo le dio una mirada fría antes de desaparecer y reaparecer delante de él, Riser se quedó sin aliento al no poder reaccionar a la velocidad del peli naranja, antes que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Ichigo le dio una patada en el tórax que lo mando volando hasta que fue detenido duramente por las gradas de piedras, otra vez logro volver a ponerse de pie, Ichigo tenía que darle puntos por su determinación pero no iba a dejarle ganar la pelea

-"ya ríndete, aunque puedas regenerar tu cuerpo, ya no tienes la suficiente fuerza como para luchar, tu regeneración cada vez es más lenta, pronto ya no podrás hacerlo si sigues así" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad, aunque parecía que esas palabras no llegaban a los oídos cegados por la rabia de Riser

-"¿crees que me rendiré solo porque lo dices?... imbécil… hay muchas cosas en juego, no puedo perder" el tercer hijo de los Phoenix declaro con seriedad, el Shinigami peli naranja negó con las cabeza ante esas palabras, se estaba sintiendo un poco mal por hacerlo pero iba a ponerle fin a la lucha de una vez por todas

-"te lo advertí… pero yo tampoco voy a perder aquí" Ichigo declaro con determinación, sin mediar más palabras ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, los puños de Riser fueron envueltos en fuego, al entrar en el rango del oponente, ambos dispararon sus puños contra el otro, los goles de Ichigo fácilmente conectaron duramente con el rostro del Phoenix, los golpes de Riser también lograron golpear al Shinigami pero no parecían ser muy efectivos contra su armadura, una y otra vez los contrincantes lanzaron con furia golpeas al otro, la lluvia de golpes no duro mucho, el cansancio de Riser hizo efecto y sus golpes perdieron toda sus fuerza, el daño que recibió por parte de Ichigo lo obligo a caer de rodillas al suelo, su cara estaba completamente magullada, la sangre lentamente brotaba de su boca y nariz, incluso en esas condiciones intento volver a pararse "tch… solo quédate en el suelo de una vez, realmente me estoy sintiendo mal por golpearte" Ichigo le dijo pero el Phoenix volvió a pararse

-"¿crees… que puedes vencerme?... soy inmortal… soy invencible" Riser le dijo entre respiraciones pesadas, Ichigo bajo la mirada tras esas palabras

-"¿inmortal? ¿Invencible?... no me hagas reír, solo eres un niño malcriado que cree por tener algo de regeneración es inmortal, déjame decirte, ya he matado a un verdadero inmortal, tu no llegas a ese nivel, tu regeneración no servirá de nada si destruyo todo tu ser desde tu nucleó… déjame mostrarte la abismal diferencia entre nosotros" Ichigo le dijo con frialdad, por primera vez en lo que llevaban de lucha sintió miedo a la muerte, sus ojos fueron abiertos completamente casi fuera de órbita y su respiración fue cortada, al sentir una absurda presión de poder recaer sobre su cuerpo, se sentía como si un océano de poder cayera sobre él, no podía mover ni un musculo, su cuerpo entero estaba siendo aplastado contra el suelo solo con la sensación del poder que provenía de Ichigo, sus ojos azules miraron aterrados a Ichigo, él no era un humano ordinario, él estaba varios niveles por encima de todo lo que se haya enfrentado antes, incluso el fénix con el que estaba luchando antes estaba por debajo del nivel de él, Ichigo al ver como la consciencia de Riser prácticamente estaba fuera de juego, detuvo su presión espiritual, dejando que el joven Phoenix volviera a poder respirar "¿lo entiendes ahora?... con tu nivel actual no puedes vencerme" la mirada helada de Ichigo hizo que Riser volviera a apretar los dientes

-"no… no, no, no, no voy a dejar que esto termine así… no voy… ghaa" Riser una vez más se encontraba volando pro el aire hacia una de las paredes de piedra cortesía de una patada del Shinigami

-"supongo que no me dejas más opción… espero que sobrevivas, no me gustaría cargar con tu muerte…" Ichigo le dijo mientras le apuntaba con su palma "Hado 33 Sokatsui" el potente ataque una vez más salió disparado hacia el joven Phoenix, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron ampliamente al ver como una niña rubia apareció a través de un circulo de tele-transportación al lado de Riser, ella seguramente no saldría nada bien de ese ataque, sin dudarlo uso un paso flash para ponerse delante del dúo, los ojos de Ravel estaban casi fuera de sus cuencas al ver el ataque que estaba yendo hacia ellos, se había tele-transportado sin pensarlo al no aguantar más ver a su hermano siendo golpeado una y otra vez pero al ver el colosal ataque que iba hacia ellos no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y esperar el golpe, para su sorpresa cuando el ataque llego a ellos, solo sintió el calor y el viento pasar por sus lados, sus ojos azules se abrieron en confusión solo para cambiar a sorpresa al darse cuenta que la persona que había ido a detener el matrimonio estaba parado delante de ellos, había usado su cuerpo como escudo para ella, su armadura estaba humeante y había un poco de fuego en el listón de su casco, Ichigo dejó escapar un jadeo antes de quitarse el casco de la armadura

-"eso sí que quema… pensé que me iba a volver pollo frito" el adolescente peli naranja comento con cierto humor, sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre la pequeña rubia, la había visto esa vez en la habitación del club, seguramente era una de las piezas nobiliarias de Riser, aunque su energía era muy similar a la de él, sin duda alguna ella era su hermana "eres una buena hermana" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa fraternal, Ravel al ver esa sonrisa no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, además no lo podía negar, él era muy atractivo, ella salió de su estupor cuando Ichigo golpeo suavemente un dedo en su frente "pero la próxima vez, no saltes ciegamente delante de un ataque eso podría hacerte serios daños, si tu hermano se enterara que recibiste daños por su culpa se sentiría culpable, te lo digo por experiencia, yo también soy un hermano mayor, pero ya sabes, no vuelas a hacer algo imprudente, además ese ataque no hubiera matado a tu hermano… probablemente" los ojos marrones de Ichigo miraron a Riser, él estaba completamente fuera de combate

-"el ganador de éste duelo es Ichigo Kurosaki" la voz de Sirzechs sonó a través de todo el campo de batalla, Kikou dejo de volar en el cielo y rápidamente se encogió al tamaño de un canario y volvió al hombro de Ichigo, quien disipo su armadura en partículas negras de energía, un gran círculo mágico los volvió a transportar al gran salón, Ichigo ya esperaba una reacción así al regresar, muchos de los demonios lo estaban mirando con asombro y temor, aunque lo que verdaderamente no esperaba era que Rias apareciera delante de él y envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para darle un beso, sus cálidos y suaves labios enviaron una sensación placentera sobre los del Shinigami, un momento después ella se separó de él con una cálida sonrisa

-"escuche que el primer beso es muy preciado para una chica japonesa" ella le dijo cálidamente, Ichigo sintió su corazón latir más fuerte y sus mejillas calentarse al ver la expresión de la pelirroja

-"pero sabes… no soy una chica y además ya tuve mi primer beso hace tiempo" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que una ceja de Rias temblara ligeramente, antes que ella pudiera replicar Ichigo puso un dedo sobre sus labios "pero nunca dije que no apreciare esto… y los mil yenes" él le dijo con una de sus raras sonrisas que hizo que la cara de la heredera Gremory se volviera del color de su pelo

-"ho hoo realmente fue una muestra impresionante de poder" Sirzechs comento mientras se acercaba al peli naranja "hay muchas preguntas que tengo después de ver esa pelea pero las dejare para después, por ahora solo puedo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi pequeña hermana, Gracias" el Maou le dijo mientras le extendía la mano, la cual fue aceptada por el peli naranja "me siento un poco orgulloso de que Rias-chan tenga tan buenos amigos, hasta el punto que irían al inframundo para detener su compromiso"

-"no es nada, ella es una persona preciada para mi después de todo" Ichigo le respondió, el joven Shinigami reconoció a alguien por el rabillo del ojo "lo siento pero debo hacer algo" Ichigo le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia una persona dentro del salón, todos dentro del salón se quedaron en silencio al darse cuenta que iba en dirección al lord de la familia Phoenix, el hombre rubio de mediana edad al ver al Shinigami se detuvo en su andar, Ichigo se paró delante de él y el hizo una ligera reverencia "lo siento por los problemas que le he causado pero no podía permitir que mi amiga se casara forzadamente con alguien a quien no amara, incluso si eso me trae problemas, los aceptare" sus ojos brillaron en determinación que hizo que el lord de la familia Phoenix se sorprendiera ligeramente

-"ya veo, pero déjame agradecerte también, mi hijo estaba segado pro el poder de nuestra familia y se había vuelto arrogante por esa razón, le hacía mucha falta una derrota para corregir su camino y demostrarle que el poder de nuestra familia no es absoluto, gracias por darle esa lección… aunque fue un poco dura" el hombre le dijo, Ichigo se rasco la nuca de forma nerviosa ante esas últimas palabras, realmente hubiera preferido que se rindiera después de que Kikou casi lo matara "por cierto, es un magnifico familiar el que posees, uno de los 5 fénix legendarios que sobrevivieron al edén, y nada menos que al gran rey Kikou, eres alguien a respetar joven Kurosaki" Ichigo le agradeció sus palabras antes de volver al lugar donde estaban su compañeros

-"no pensé que fueras tan potente, ahora puedo ver la atracción que siente Rias-sama hacia ti" una voz comento a su lado, Ichigo se detuvo y miro en esa dirección para encontrarse con Grayfia vistiendo su habitual traje de sirvienta "realmente diste una magnifica pelea, ahora entiendo mejor la razón por la cual personas tan poderosas lo siguen… en fin, también tienes mi agradecimiento por salvar a Rias de su compromiso" ella le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa feliz, Ichigo fue sorprendido por esa acción pero le devolvió la sonrisa

-"solo hice lo que sentí que debía hacer… y por cierto ¿podrías olvidarte todo el incidente en mi cuarto?" Ichigo le pidió, la esposa de lucifer volvió a sonreír con diversión ante esas palabras

-"¿de qué incidente me estás hablando?" Grayfia le pregunto casualmente haciendo que Ichigo le diera una sonrisa amistosa "por cierto… ¿Cómo logro llegar a esté lugar?" la sonrisa de Ichigo desapareció en un instante y comenzó a sudar balas, la mujer de cabello plateado al ver su expresión decidió desistir en el tema "lo averiguare tarde o temprano, así que no importa, cambiando de tema ¿Qué hará con las mujeres que Riser aposto?" Grayfia le pregunto con seriedad

-"déjalas que se queden con él, después de todos ellas solo recibirían l castigo por la idiotez de su líder, no me parece muy justo"

-"creo que eso no es posible, desde que esa extraña magia de alto grado que se usó para sellar la apuesta, ellas ya no pertenecen al título nobiliario de Riser Phoenix y las piezas usadas en ellas han sido expulsadas de sus cuerpos y no se pueden volver a otorgárselas, según los términos de la apuesta propuesta por Riser las cuales usted acepto, eso lo convierte en su amo actual" Grayfia le dijo monótonamente al peli naranja, que no podía hacer nada más que mirar a Kikou con intensiones asesinas "ellas ya se recuperaron de las lesiones y están esperando junto al resto de sus compañeros" ella le dijo haciendo que él volviera a suspirar pesadamente, realmente no la quería a ellas pero pensó que si Riser sentía que las perdía entonces podría obtener un poco de madurez, había pensado en deshacer la apuesta después del duelo incluso si eso hería el orgullo del Phoenix pero nunca pensó que las cosas fueran a tomar ese rumbo, ahora estaba seguro que tendría muchos problemas más por aceptar la apuesta en el fragor del momento "si me disculpa, debo atender algunos asuntos" Grayfia le dijo con una pequeña reverencia antes de alejarse, Ichigo dejó escapar otro suspiro antes de reanudar su camino hacia su grupo pero fue detenido una vez más cuando alguien lo tomo de la manga de su abrigo

-"ara ara Ichi-kun, quien diría que serias alguien tan potente… me hiciste estremecer" Akeno le susurró al oído de forma seductora "la manera en que golpeaste a Riser sin piedad fue realmente excitante, nunca pensé que serias un sádico" Ichigo trago duro al sentir el aliento de la reina de Rias golpear su oído "ahora realmente quiero cobrar ese favor con intereses" Akeno le dijo antes de dejar su espacio personal "estaré esperando ese momento, por cierto la capa mágica que me prestaste para hacer eso, te la devolverle mañana en el salón del club y toma esto te servirá para volver al mundo humano" la sacerdotisa del trueno le dijo antes de irse junto a Rias, Ichigo miro el papel que Akeno le había entregado y era el mismo que habían usado para viajar al inframundo, aunque habían unos símbolos al revés del anterior

-"haa… los problemas solo parecen aumentar con cada segundo que me quedo aquí" Ichigo comento con fastidio mientras caminaba hacia su grupo, él murmuro con un toque de depresión, la reacción de sus compañeras fue la que había anticipado pero con más miradas indiferentes "la vida es injusta" murmuro mientras en círculo de tele-transporte se activaba y los enviaba de regreso al mundo humano, por otra parte los demonios nobles al ver al Shinigami irse decidieron hacer lo mismo, poco a poco todos abandonaron el salón dejando solo a la familia Gremory en lugar

-"Rias, volvamos a casa, hay algunas cosas que necesito preguntarte, y después ofrécele mi gratitud a tu amigo y… discúlpame por imponer mi voluntad en ti" el lord de la familia Gremory le dijo a su hija quien le dio una sonrisa brillante como respuesta "Grayfia ¿puedes quedarte para coordinar los arreglos de esté lugar?" el padre de Rias le pregunto a la maid de cabello plateado, ella simplemente asintió antes de que la familia Gremory dejara el gran salón, hubo una breve mirada entre ella y Sirzechs e inmediatamente ella llamo a varias criadas y les dio instrucciones de sus tareas, para un momento después sentarse en una silla junto a la puerta, después de unos minutos las puertas del salón fueron abiertas con fuerza

-"a todos los demonios de clase alta de aquí y también al hermano de buchou, maou-sama, soy un miembro del club de ocultismo de la academia Kuoh he venido a llevar de vuelta a Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama" Issei declaro con fuerza al entrar al salón

-"llegas tarde" fue el comentario monótono de Grayfia que hizo al peón de Rias saltar de su lugar, los ojos de Issei rápidamente miraron a su alrededor solo para darse cuenta, que solo habían maids que lo miraban en confusión

-"¿heee?... maldición, no pude llegar a tiempo… no importa, iré al lugar donde ella este y la salvare de las garras de ese pájaro" Issei declaro con determinación, a lo que Grayfia suspiro ligeramente, una criada que estaba cerca de ellos se acercó al muchacho

-"disculpe, creo que está equivocado, Rias-sama no se casara con Riser Phoenix-sama, su compromiso fue disuelto" la criada le dijo, haciendo que los ojos de Issei se abrieran astronómicamente, él miro a Grayfia quien simplemente asintió

-"¿c-cómo?" él murmuro completamente en shock, la cara de la Maid inmediatamente se ilumino ante esa pregunta

-"un hombre llamado Ichigo Kurosaki-sama vino para impedir su casamiento, haaa… fue tan varonil, interrumpió en el compromiso sin temor ante los demonios de clase alta y declaro que quería que el compromiso se cancele, entonces Sirzechs lucifer-sama llego y les pregunto a él y Riser-sama si querían arreglar eso en un duelo y ambos aceptaron, incluso Riser-sama aposto a 3 miembros de su nobleza para que Kurosaki-sama apostara a su familiar un verdadero fénix legendario, entonces fueron enviados a una dimensión de bolsillo para pelear, fue increíble, Kurosaki-sama se sentó en las gradas mi8entras su familiar luchaba contra Riser y las 3 miembros de su nobleza que había apostado, el familiar de Kurosaki-sama las derroto de un golpe y luego se enfrentó a Riser-sama, era tan fuerte el fénix del amigo de Rias-sama que Riser-sama solo podía defenderse, cuando estaba a punto de acabar con él, Kurosaki-sama se lo impidió y cambiaron lugares, Kurosaki-sama espero a que Riser-sama estuviera completamente curado para pelear contra él… entonces dijo unas palabras geniales y mostro su Sacred Gear, que parecían un par de guantes metálicos negros y después activo su Balnce Breaker y su cuerpo fue cubierto por una armadura negra que lo hacía lucir tan imponente, y los dos comenzaron a luchar pero se notaba que Kurosaki-sama era más poderoso porque lo dominaba solo con su poder sin usar ningún truco, y kyaaa fue tan emocionante esa pelea, hizo mi piel erizarse, Riser-sama no pudo contra él, incluso Rias-sama le dio su primer beso como agradecimiento y el lord de la familia Phoenix incluso le agradeció por corregir a su hijo, después se fue junto al grupo que vino con él y las mujeres que Riser-sama aposto" la maid le dijo al adolescente de cabello marrón que no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, la sirvienta cometió el error de mirar a Grayfia quien le estaba dando una mirada oscura, la cual la espanto e hizo que se alejara de ellos "si me disculpan" ella les dijo antes de irse rápidamente, los ojos de Issei se dirigieron a Grayfia quien no necesitaba que él le dijera algo para saber que estaba pensando

-"si… fue una buena pelea" ella le dijo haciendo que Issei cayera de rodillas con una mirada sin vida "no deberías desanimarte tanto, el objetivo fue cumplido, aunque no hayas sido tú, el resultado es mejor del esperado, deberías sentirte feliz por Rias-sama"

-"la vida es injusta" Issei murmuro abatido, su momento de brillar y mostrarle a Rias lo genial que podía ser fue tomado sin que pudiera hacer nada, además del hecho que había ganado a tres mujeres de Riser y se volvieron suyas y lo peor de todo era que había tomado el primer beso de Rias, el cual pudo ser suyo si solo hubiera llegado más temprano, incluso Dragid no le había querido prestar su poder porque le faltaba entrenamiento para soportarlo, Issei sentía que su destino era muy injusto con él y no había otro culpable más que el Shinigami peli naranja

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy, mañana y la semana que viene :V…. jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y sepan apreciar que es un poco más largo de lo normal, me motive escribiendo la pelea y se me paso un poco el tiempo, espero que dejen su comentario con su opinión :P, hasta la próxima mis amigos


	13. Chapter 11

Hola, ha pasado menos tiempo que antes pero ha pasado un tiempo… bueno, aquí está el cap… aunque seguramente no será del agrado de todos pero aquí es cuando comienza todo muajajaja… en fin, disfruten del capítulo, dejen su amable review y sean felices este mes festivo

Aclaraciones: no soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias que se han utilizado para crear este fic

* * *

Capítulo 11

Ichigo se sentó en una de las puntas de la enorme mesa que había en el comedor, todos ya estaban allí listos para desayunar, incluso el vago de Starrk estaba presente, los ojos marrones de Ichigo miraron a ambos lados de la mesa... estaba totalmente ocupada, el Shinigami simplemente dejo escapar un suave suspiro antes de tomar un sorbo de su café, cuando por primera vez había visto la mesa se sorprendió por lo larga que era, incluso pensó que era una exageración tal cosa, pero ahora que estaba viendo como casi todos los lugares de la mesa estaban ocupados se dio cuenta que Kisuke ya había anticipado algo como esto, lo cual lo molestaba ligeramente, ya que se le venía a la mente a Urahara riéndose detrás de su abanico, el adolescente peli naranja dejo que su vista se perdiera por un instante sobre las tres nuevas inquilinas, ellas estaban sentadas en los lugares más alejados al suyo, Ichigo había intentado persuadirlas para que se fueran de su casa pero ellas le refutaron, después de todo había aceptado tal bochornosa apuesta y ahora tenía que aguantar las consecuencias por aceptar tal cosa, incluso si quería que se fueran y tuvieran una vida libre, era algo de lo que no podía darse el gusto actualmente

-"si las obligara a irse sin más sin duda sería una escoria de persona" Ichigo comento mentalmente, después de todo ellas no tenían dinero, un lugar al cual ir ni pertenencias propias a excepción de lo que tenían puesto, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente se sentía culpable por haberlas sacado de la familia Phoenix, ellas allí tenían una vida de lujo, ahora estaban de arrimadas en su casa y todo por intentar darle una lección al idiota de Riser

"pensándolo bien, ellas podrían trabajar en la tienda, aunque seríamos un lugar nuevo, sin duda se volvería popular y no precisamente por su comida" Ichigo pensó con sarcasmo la última parte, estaba seguro que una enorme cantidad de hombres intentarían comer allí para poder ver a las empleadas, en otras palabras los miembros de su nobleza, las cuales excedían el promedio de belleza y atractivo físico, la gran popularidad de Orihime en Kuoh era solo un indicativo de lo mucho que ellas podrían volverse populares entre la población masculina de la ciudad, aunque eso también lo preocupaba ligeramente, hubo un par de ocasiones donde Ichigo atrapo a un par de estudiantes intentando espiar a su compañera peli naranja, aunque el peor suceso ocurrió cuando un par de alumnos de primero intento abusar de la amabilidad de Orihime para lograr sus pervertidos objetivos, los cuales eran tocar sus pechos, aunque ellos no esperaron que Ichigo y Chad impidieran que sus planes funcionaran, Chad se encargó de llevarlos a la enfermería después de que Ichigo los golpeara

-"pareces metido profundamente en tus pensamientos, Ichigo" Syndra le dijo con un poco de curiosidad, ella estaba sentada a la izquierda del peli naranja y Tier a la derecha, ellas consiguieron esos lugares gracias a su posición como sus reinas

-"no es nada, solo estaba pensando que soy como un niño que no puede detener su impulso de recoger a todos los gatos y perros desamparados que encuentra por la calle" Ichigo le dijo a la maga albina, quien le dio una sonrisa divertida

-"no creo que eso este mal, ya te he dicho que apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomes incluyendo las que tengan que ver con tu cama" ella le contesto haciendo que las mejillas del Shinigami adquirieran un suave tono rojo "aunque como tu reina yo también debo compartir tu lecho algunas noches" Syndra agrego de manera sugestiva mientras rozaba suavemente su pie con la pierna del Shinigami, quien había comenzado a ruborizarse ante tal acto provocativo

-"Syndra no te adelantes, él ya prometió que sería la siguiente" Ahri le dijo con seriedad, la maga oscura simplemente se encogió de hombros ante ese comentario, la Kitsune estaba sentado al lado de la albina, Orihime quien estaba sentado al lado de Tier simplemente estaba roja como un tomate al escuchar esa conversación, por otra parte, la primera reina de Ichigo tenía una mueca pensativa, como si estuviera pensando seriamente sobre algo

-"hey Ichigo, ¿estas intentando formar un gran harem o qué?" Candice comento desde detrás del Shinigami, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Shinigami y pego su rostro al de él "no te vuelvas engreído solo porque te has vuelto un poco bueno en la cama" ella le susurró al oído antes de apartarse, no sin antes morder seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja del Shinigami, el cual frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la actitud de la Quincy eléctrica, ella parecía disfrutar restregarles en la cara a él y a las demás quien fue que había tomado su primera vez en varios sentidos y de varias maneras, aunque Ichigo estaba ligeramente aliviado de que ella dejara de andar molesta todo el tiempo su cambio parecía evolucionar a peor

-"Candice, podrías dejar de buscar pelea apenas te levantas" Bambietta le dijo con un poco de fastidio, la Quincy eléctrica le dio una mirada desdeñosa a su camarada

-"tch... ¿Porque intentas parecer la buena en esta historia?... Acaso tú también quieres que Ichigo te haga recordar lo que es ser mujer" Candice le dijo con fastidio, las mejillas de la Quincy explosiva rápidamente adquirieron un fuerte rubor, aunque ella no fue la única en sonrojarse de vergüenza por ese comentario "comprenderías como me siento, si algo que tomaste es tomado otra vez" ella replico con fastidio, Ichigo suspiro ruidosamente ante esos comentarios atrayendo la atención de la Quincy de cabello rubio verdoso

-"Candice deberías controlar tus palabras" Ichigo le dijo con fastidio, ella le dio una extraña sonrisa torcida

-"ho... Parece que estas adquiriendo un poco de pelotas, pero no olvides quien te dio esas pelotas, maldito fresa" ella replico con un tono igual al del Shinigami peli naranja, el ceño de Ichigo se contrajo fuertemente ante ese comentario

-"Candice tu..." Ichigo hablo con los dientes apretados, la tensión en el lugar comenzaba a crecer rápidamente

-"Candi-chan solo está molesta porque hace varios días que no la dejas escabullirse a tu cama y se siente sola, incluso ella se toca pensando en ti" Giselle comente con su típico tono que intentaba aparentar ser lindo pero en el fondo era bastante burlón, los ojos de Candice se abrieron ampliamente y dirigieron una mirada asesina hacia su compañera Quincy, ella hubiera disparado un rayo hacia la chica zombificadora si no fuera porque el peli naranja la detuvo

-"hey, Candice... Es hora de que cambies tu comportamiento" Ichigo le dijo antes de tomarla de la cintura y cargarla sobre su hombro como si fuera alguna especie de saco de carga, antes de que pudiera salir de la sala, Ahri se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se puso a la par del adolescente peli naranja, quien le dirigió una mirada confusa

-"me prometiste que iba a ser la siguiente, no te voy a dejar que te aparees con ella antes de aparearte conmigo" la mujer Kitsune le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro pesado, antes de percatarse de algo

-"está bien, ven" Ichigo le dijo antes de salir junto a ella, Candice quien iba sobre su hombro, estaba mostrando una mueca ligeramente preocupada ante lo que acababa de suceder, por otro lado, el comedor se quedó en completo silencio ante esa escena

-"falle en impedir que lo poco que le quedaba de pureza sea conservado hasta su mayoría de edad" Nemu comento mientras volvía a comer su desayuno, las otras personas decidieron seguir el ejemplo y volver a comer su desayuno, por otro lado las ex subordinadas de Riser no sabían cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de suceder, ellas se miraron entre sí para ver si alguna podía ayudar a la otra pero las tres estaban en la misma situación

-"maldición, ¿porque Riser-sama tuvo que apostarnos como objetos?" Shui se quejó en voz baja, solo lo suficiente para que sus dos compañeras la escucharan

-"ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, la apuesta fue hecha y él perdió, ahora somos propiedad de Ichigo Kurosaki" Siris le dijo con desgano, ella miro discretamente al resto de personas en la mesa para ver si alguien las había oído sus palabras

-"incluso si dices eso... Riser-sama no tenía ese tipo de problemas con nosotras, él no es alguien confiable" shui volvió a replicar con enfado

-"mphm... Deja de quejarte, eso no va a hacer que las cosas cambien y es molesto para los demás" Siris le dijo con un toque de irritación, no estaba con el mejor humor del mundo para aguantar las quejas de la ex torre de Riser

-"¿acaso no pensaste que cuando llegue el momento tendrás que entregar tu cuerpo?" Shui volvió a presionar, una vena le palpito en la cabeza a la ex caballero de Riser al escuchar a su compañera volver a quejarse, aunque después de analizar la pregunto logro calmarse un poco

-"realmente lo pensé, incluso si mi cuerpo le perteneció a Riser-sama, ahora ya no somos nada de él... Por otro lado, después de ver lo que acaba de ocurrir ¿qué tan segura estas de que algo así suceda?" Siris le dijo con fastidio, ella no quería tener problemas con sus nuevas compañeras por las palabras de shui

"... Pero..." La ex torre de Riser intento replicar pero fue interrumpida por la antigua reina de Riser

-"ya detente, debes aceptar que Riser nos ha apostado y ha perdido, incluso si dices que Riser nunca pensó que perdería, o que el solo apostaba algo que creyera que valía lo mismos que ese fénix legendario... Nada de eso cambia el hecho de que él nos apostó como objetos sin derecho a refutar, ese hecho es algo innegable, incluso si no imagino su derrota al hacerlo" Yubelluna le dijo con seriedad, al ver que la ex torre se había desanimado visiblemente ante esas palabras dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación y volvió a hablar "quedarte estancada en Riser no será nada bueno para ti, ahora estamos comenzando una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, quedarte atada al pasado solo lo hará peor para ti" Yubelluna le aconsejo con un tono un poco más suave

-"¿qué piensas de nuestro nuevo maestro?" Siris le pregunto con curiosidad a su ex superior

-"él es alguien extraño, sin duda su nivel de fuerza está a varias clases por encima de Riser. velocidad, fuerza física, fuerza mágica, habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, habilidad de ataques alarga distancia, supero a Riser en todos esos aspectos con una facilidad aterradora, además su grupo es sin duda de niveles similar a él, por el aspecto que transmiten todos ellos tienen una gran experiencia en combate real, si tuviera que decirlo las únicas a las que podríamos hacer frente es a ese par de ángeles caídos, aunque hayamos perdido los lujos y la posición de la familia Phoenix, creo que en éste lugar podremos crecer como guerreros más de lo que podríamos al lado de Riser, y para responder a tu pregunta, pienso que él puede volverse alguien muy confiable" Yubelluna le dijo, shui resoplo con fastidio ante esa declaración

-"que rápido que se ha vendido la adorada de Riser-sama" shui le dijo con un poco de desprecio, la ex reina de Riser entrecerró los ojos de manera peligrosa hacia la muchacha de cabello negro "ho... ¿Acaso no estoy en lo correcto?, no aceptaste demasiado rápido que tienes que mover la cola por otra amo" ella le dijo con un tono burlón, antes de que Yubelluna pudiera replicar esas palabras la voz jovial de Giselle sonó por detrás del trio

-"¿problemas en el paraíso?" La Quincy les pregunto mientras le daba su habitual sonrisa infantil, las tres ex miembros de la nobleza de Riser se congelaron ligeramente ante esa intromisión, Giselle al ver sus expresiones sintió una oleada de diversión recorrer su cuerpo "oh ho, saben si alguna de ellas aparte de mi las escuchara seguramente no tendrían piedad en rasgar sus cuerpos en pedazos, en especial esa chica de cabello negro, ella te haría estallar en miles de pedazos" Giselle comento refiriéndose a Bambietta, las tres nuevas chicas del grupo de Ichigo tragaron audiblemente ante esas palabras, lo cual solo le daba más diversión a la Quincy "ha por cierto si mueren no se preocupen, yo las puedo revivir y usar como mis juguetes personales... Ho, cierto, mi nombre es Giselle Gewelle, Quincy, mi habilidad especial es la zombificacion y la manipulación de la carne, soy un alfil de Ichigo" ella les dijo con una sonrisa inocente lo cual solo le daba más escalofríos al trio

-"n-no estábamos hablando mal de tu amo" shui le dijo de manera nerviosa

-"eso no es lo que me pareció oír... pero... Saben" Giselle se acercó lentamente a shui con una sonrisa amigable y le puso un dedo muy cerca de su escote "tienen bastante suerte, una vez que tu anterior maestro te traiciona no debes quedarte con la idea de que él merece tu respeto o lealtad, ahora que tienes a Ichigo como maestro posiblemente sepas cosas que antes no conocías, él te enseñara todo lo que necesites saber pero con un poco de rudeza... además con ese cuerpo que tienes seguramente podrías hacer que se sienta atraído por ti y que te conceda el permiso para ser su amante" Giselle se acercó lentamente al oído de shui con una extraña expresión pervertida "por lo que Candice dijo, Ichigo probablemente podría dejarte la entrepierna adolorida de tan salvaje que se pone cuando tiene ganas, él en una noche podría hacer que pierdas cualquier recuerdo que tengas de ese tal Riser que tengas" shui trago audiblemente, había algo en su voz que estaba comenzando a hacerla sentir rara y no de una manera que le gustara

-"Giselle deja de molestar a las nuevas" Bambietta le dijo mientras se acercaba a pequeño grupo, Giselle simplemente se rió de forma inocente antes de alejarse de ellas "no dejen que las moleste, aunque ella aparente ser linda e inocente es bastante retorcida... Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes no conocen a todos... Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, podríamos presentarnos como corresponde" ella le dio una mirada a Tier que estaba a varios lugares de ella, pero logro captar el mensaje, la ex reina de hueco mundo se levantó de su asiento y hablo en voz alta

"escuchen todos, presentémonos a las recién llegadas, ya que hay varios que no las conocen y viceversa" Tier declaro con seriedad, todos los presentes simplemente asintieron en acuerdo "bien, comenzare, mi nombre es Tier Harribel, soy la primera reina de Ichigo, ex tercera espada y antigua reina de hueco mundo" ella se presentó con su habitual voz calmada, las ex piezas de Riser fueron sorprendidas por los títulos de Tier, aunque realmente no los conocían, ni habían oído hablar de ellos nunca pero parecían realmente importantes

-"mphm... Soy la siguiente, soy Syndra, la segunda reina de Ichigo" Syndra se presentó brevemente con un poco de desdén, las tres chicas no sabían que pensar sobre ella, su apariencia era una de las que más destacaba por su vestimenta extravagante, y sus brillantes ojos violetas que parecían ajustarse perfecto con su cabello blanco plateado, en si ella destacaba mucho por su apariencia incluso cuando sus pechos eran un poco más pequeños que el resto de las chicas a su lado, su fina belleza la hacía resaltar aún más

-"soy Orihime Inoue, primer alfil de Ichigo... Etto, antes estudiaba en la preparatoria de Karakura pero porque Ichigo, Sado-kun y yo excedíamos el límite de inasistencias permitidas tuvimos que repetir el año pero por algunos problemas que hubo fue necesario que cambiáramos de instituto. Mmmm, me gusta la cocina, soy cinturón negro segundo dan en karate... Etto, no se me ocurre nada más que decir" la muchacha peli naranja se presentó cordialmente, shui pensó que ella era alguien muy despistada e inocente, que seguramente no estaba hecha para las peleas, aunque sentía algo de respeto por su nivel de karate, Siris creía que ella ocultaba algo, por otro lado Yubelluna sintió que aunque su personalidad sea pura ella tenía un poder abrumador, había más acerca de ella de lo que se veía a simple vista

-"mi nombre es Nemuri Kurosaki, aunque posea el mismo apellido no soy su descendencia ni tampoco su esposa, poseo su apellido porque él amablemente me lo otorgo cuando deje atrás mi anterior vida, soy un alfil de Ichigo, ex teniente del escuadrón doce, por cierto, las que se fueron eran, Candice Catnipp y Ahri Fox, las dos ostentan el título de alfil al igual que Orihime y yo" Nemu les dijo con su habitual tono monótono, las chicas le dieron una mirada discreta a la Shinigami, ella tenía un aura extraña, anormal

-"ya me presenté, pero de todos modos siempre es bueno tener más amigos" Giselle declaro con una sonrisa amistosa

-"yo soy Nelliel tu Odelschwanck, caballero de Ichigo, también soy una ex tercera espada pero lo era antes que Tier, también pelee junto a Ichigo en varias ocasiones y reconozco su poder y su valentía" Nel dijo con un toque de cariño en su voz recordando al peli naranja, las chicas al escuchar esas palabras comenzaron a pensar si había más acerca del peli naranja que deberían saber

-"coyote Starrk... Caballero de Ichigo, antiguo primera espada" Starrk se presentó con una voz somnolienta pero eso causo que la niña de cabello verde claro a su lado lo golpeara en la cabeza

-"no le tomes mucha importancia, él es un vago, dejándolo de lado, mi nombre es Lilynette Gingerback, yo también sería como un caballero de Ichigo, ya que soy como una parte de Starrk" la niña le dijo enérgicamente, el trio estaba algo confundido con las palabras de Lilynette pero sin duda en sus mentes pensaron que ese grupo se estaba formado por personas interesantes por no decir extrañas

-"parece que me toca, soy Bambietta Basterbine, una ex sternritter del ejercito Quincy, actualmente ocupo la pieza de la torre de Ichigo, mmm... No hay nada más importante que decir" Bambietta comento antes de volver a sentarse en su lugar, en la mente de las tres mujeres ella parecía alguien confiable pero las palabras de Giselle todavía rondaban su mente

-"sado Yasutora, torre" Chad hizo su presentación más breve que la de Syndra, las ex miembros de la nobleza de Riser estaban un poco impresionadas por el aspecto intimidante del mejor amigo de Ichigo

-"mi nombre es meninas MacAllon, también soy una noble torre de Ichigo, soy una Quincy que perteneció a los sternritter, un gusto conocerlas" la Quincy de cabello fucsia hablo de manera respetuosa y les dio una breve inclinación, a diferencia de las otras Quincys ella parecía ser de la nobleza o algo similar por el aura que emitía, o eso es lo que pensaron las ex piezas de Riser

-"mmm, aunque no soy un miembro de la nobleza de Ichigo, mi nombre es Raynare y ella es Kalawarner, somos ángeles caídos que fueron salvados por él y nos brindó amablemente hospedaje en su hogar, además de aceptarnos como miembros de su grupo" Raynare se presentó, aunque en el pasado probablemente hubiera insultado a los demonios, ahora ya ni tenía ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ellos, además ellas tres eran técnicamente parte de ese grupo, por lo que había menos razones para tratarlas de mala manera, Kalawarner opinaba lo mismo, ella no quería ocasionar algún problema innecesario y perder la confianza que Ichigo le había dado

-"bueno, somos las ultimas supongo, mi nombre es Cyan Sung-sun, ella es Emilou Apacci y Franceska Mila rose, somos la fracción de Tier Harribel-sama, espero que trabajemos juntas en el futuro" Sung-sun se encargó de presentar al grupo se seguidores de Tier, lo que ocasionó que Apacci y Mila rose se molestaran por eso y comenzaran una discusión pero fueron ignoradas por la arrancar de ojos de color lilas

-"ya que se han presentado sería una descortesía no hacerlo, mi nombre es Yubelluna... Ex reina de Riser Phoenix, actualmente no conozco mi posición con respecto a este grupo pero espero no ocasionarles problemas" ella declaro con seriedad, su presentación fue bien recibida por los ocupantes de la habitación

-"yo soy siris, ocupe el puesto de caballero en el título nobiliario de Riser Phoenix, mi habilidad con la espada es buena pero siento que podré llevarla a un nuevo nivel junto a ustedes" la muchacha de cabello azul les dijo con una pequeña referencia formal

-"mi nombre es shui, soy una experta en kung fu pero siento que todavía puedo mejorar aún más, fui la torre de Riser" la muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules se presentó, hubo un breve silencio antes de que shui sorpresivamente fuera quien tomara la palabra "¿porque nos quedamos aquí?... ¿Este no sería el mejor momento para mostrarnos la casa?" Ella les pregunto con un poco de curiosidad

-"bueno... ¿Cómo decirlo?" Bambietta comento algo dudoso

-"ichi-chan, candi-chan y Ahri-chan se fueron a arriba para montar un trio por lo que sería mejor no molestarlos" Giselle amablemente les explico a las nuevas muchachas

 **-tercer piso- habitación de Ichigo-**

-"¿idiota que es lo que estas planeando?" Candice le pregunto hostilmente al Shinigami quien había comenzado a quitarse la camisa, Ahri por otro lado estaba sentada en la cama en su forma original, con una mueca ansiosa y temerosa

-"creo que ya sabes lo que va a pasar aquí... No es necesario explicarlo" Ichigo le contesto con algo de sarcasmo, Candice frunció el ceño de una manera que podía coincidir perfectamente con el del peli naranja

-"¿crees que voy a participar en tu tontería?" La Quincy eléctrica le pregunto con algo de enojo, Ichigo suspiro pesadamente al mismo tiempo que dejaba que su camisa cayera al suelo dejando su torso al desnudo

-"lo harás, no porque yo te lo diga, sino porque tu querrás participar... Sabes, realmente me gustas, fuimos enemigos, intentamos matarnos, nos separamos, nos reencontramos, unimos nuestros cuerpos y almas, fuiste mi primera vez, me enseñaste muchas cosas que yo no sabía e ignoraba, gracias a eso fui capaz de comprender los corazones de otros sin tener que cruzar espadas... Pero fue lo que me enseñaste que hizo que tomara este camino, ahora nuestros caminos comienzan a alejarnos por las cosas que cada uno quiere pero honestamente no quiero que eso suceda, así que aunque sea egoísta voy a hacer que camines por el mismo camino que yo" Ichigo le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, Candice retrocedió un par de pasos cuando él invadió su espacio personal pero una de las paredes de la habitación le impidió seguir retrocediendo

-"mphm... No importa lo que hagas, no voy a seguirte el juego" Candice declaro con fuerza aunque Ichigo solo sonrió ante esas palabras, la tomo de la cintura la acerco a él y la beso con avidez, la Quincy intento retroceder pero su intento solo duro un par de segundos antes de ceder y devolverle el beso, después de cerca de un minuto se separaron en búsqueda de oxígeno, Candice no podía mirar al rostro al Shinigami y su cara había comenzado a ruborizarse, Ichigo le hizo un gesto a Ahri para que se acercara, lo cual cumplió rápidamente y se paró al lado del joven Shinigami, ella estaba igual de sonrojada que Candice pero aun así no se resistió cuando Ichigo levanto su barbilla y la beso, los ojos verdes de Candice se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo ellos se separaron e ichigo la beso nuevamente, ella pensó en resistirse pero su cuerpo no lo hizo y se dejó llevar por la sensación del beso, un momento después se separaron e Ichigo beso a Ahri nuevamente, cuando ellos se separaron Candice se acercó anticipando el beso del peli naranja, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir la sensación de unos extremadamente suaves labios en comparación a los del Shinigami

-"mmm... Supongo que tienen afinidad" Ichigo comento de forma seria desde un lado del dúo, ellas rápidamente se separaron y le dirigieron una mirada al Shinigami quien simplemente se rió "yo no hice que se besaran ustedes dos lo hicieron por su cuenta, no me culpen" Ichigo les dijo con un toque de diversión antes de tomar a las dos por la cintura y acercarlas a su cuerpo "pero está bien, esa es la actitud... O eso creo" agrego mentalmente lo último, él volvió a besarlas con fuerza, ocasionado que ellas comenzaran a sentirse calientes, estaban tan absortas en la sensación placentera que no hubo resistencia cuando Ichigo comenzó a desvestirlas, él rompió el beso y las guió hasta la cama, ambas se dejaron caer sobre la cama entregándose completamente al peli naranja

-"aunque creo que ya te lo han dicho antes... Se gentil, es mi primera vez después de todo" Ahri comento tímidamente, Ichigo asintió con una sonrisa serena que calmaba ligeramente a la Kumiho, el Shinigami se acercó a Candice y le susurró al oído

-"ella está nerviosa como alguien con experiencia creo que puedes ayudar a calmarla" él le dijo al oído con un tono sugerente, Candice miro brevemente a Ahri antes de suspirar ligeramente

-"está bien, te ayudare con esto... pero solo por esta vez" ella le respondió, un momento después se quitó toda su ropa quedando como dios la trajo al mundo "zo... Ahri, sabes tú también debes quitarte lo tuyo, como es tu primera vez, te dejare ir primero" la Quincy le dijo algo avergonzada, Ichigo observo en silencio como la mujer Kitsune se quitaba sus prendas, él sabía que ella tenía una belleza deslumbrante, pero ahora que la veía desde otra perspectiva ella era alguien a la que no podías rechazar, su belleza podría describirse como la de una deidad

-" _ahora lo importante es... ¿Cómo carajos continuo esto?_ " Ichigo grito mentalmente con algo de nerviosismo " _nunca hice un trio, tampoco investigue sobre ello, ¿debo empezar por una a la vez o las dos juntas?... Maldición es un trio, por lo que debería ir por las dos al mismo tiempo... Aunque que sucede si me inconscientemente me concentro más en una que en otra... Mierda, me gustaría tener la resurrección de Nnoitra y tener varios brazas... Está bien, cálmate, no te pongas nerviosa, ya lo hiciste con una y la otra te espió... Así que no debo ponerme nervioso con ellas, dejare que mi instinto me guíe_ " Ichigo comento mentalmente, al parecer había calmado las dudas que tenía, así que cuando Ahri termino de quitarse la ropa, él se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso, Candice intento decir algo pero se detuvo al sentir una de las manos de Ichigo posarse sobre uno de sus pechos y comenzar a masajearlo, el Shinigami rompió el beso y le dio una extraña mirada picara a la Quincy "¿esto es un trio, no?" Él le pregunto con un poco de diversión en su voz

-"parece que en serio te crecieron un par de pelotas" Candice comento antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama disfrutando la sensación de la mano de Ichigo jugar con su seno " pero sabes... Deberías concentrarte más en ella... después de todo ella es la que tiene la fresa, valga la redundancia" ella le dijo antes de quitarse la mano del peli naranja de su pecho pero Ichigo tenía otros planes y sujeto su mano para que no pudiera escaparse

-"si ese es el caso, entonces debes ayudarme" el Shinigami le dijo antes de colocar la mano de Candice sobre uno de los pechos de Ahri, la Quincy rápidamente intento quitar su mano pero el peli naranja se lo impidió "creo que un trio es cuando los tres comparten su amor... No que solo uno les de amor individualmente a las dos al mismo tiempo, así que desde mi perspectiva, tú también debes brindarle tu amor" Ichigo le dijo con un extraño tono cautivador, Candice trago con algo de dificultad, había algo en el Shinigami que la hacía sentir extraña, tal vez la razón de ese sentimiento se debía a que las anteriores veces ella era la que controlaba la situación aunque Ichigo fuera el que la dominara, ahora Ichigo era el que controlaba todo

-"ichi... Ichigo... Mi cuerpo se siente caliente" Ahri comento con algo de dificultad, ella estaba teniendo un momento difícil tratando de retener la sensación placentera de sus pechos siendo acariciados por el dúo, Candice miro a la Kumiho algo dudosa

-"ella es realmente linda ¿no?... Incluso siendo mujer debes pensar que ella es increíblemente atractiva ¿verdad?, en éste momento no somos tres personas, Somos solo una... O eso es lo que siento" Ichigo le dijo a la Quincy antes de bajar su cabeza y comenzar a jugar con el pezón de Ahri con su boca, Candice trago audiblemente antes de mirar a la Kumiho, Ichigo estaba en lo correcto, ella tenía una rara belleza que la hacía atractiva hasta para las de su mismo género, la Quincy eléctrica sentía su cuerpo calentarse al ver la expresión placentera que ella tenía al recibir las caricias del Shinigami

-"¿está bien, no?... Si él me lo pide, yo podría hacerlo... Incluso si es con una mujer... Su piel es tan suave, me siento un poco envidiosa" Candice comento mentalmente antes de que su mano comenzara a jugar con el pecho de la Kumiho, ella también comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello, Ichigo al ver eso sonrío levemente, su mano libre viajo lentamente hasta la entrepierna de Ahri, cuando sus dedos llegaron a la zona sensible, los pelos de las colas de la Kitsune se erizaron completamente

-"Ichigo... Haa... Ichigo" Ahri gimió al sentir la yema de los dedos del peli naranja comenzar a recorrer su hendidura, Candice dejo de besar el cuello de la Kumiho e igual que él peli naranja comenzó a chupar su seno, la mujer Kitsune gimió más acaloradamente al sentir sus dos pechos siendo atormentados a la vez y su feminidad siendo frotaba por los dedos del Shinigami "no... No me tomen... A la ligera" ella declaro aunque su voz entrecortada por los gemidos de placer le resto seriedad y fue ignorada por el dúo, Ahri quería inflar las mejillas de mala manera al ser ignorada pero su cuerpo no respondía como ella quisiera por culpa del placer que estaba experimentando, así que intento alcanzar las partes más íntimas de Ichigo y Candice, pero por la posición que estaban le resultó imposible hacerlo con las manos, por lo que decidió usar un par de sus colas, el dúo estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se percató del movimiento hasta que sintieron, la sensación suave y peludo de las colas de Ahri rozándolos

-"¿qué planeas hacer?" Candice le preguntó algo confusa pero su respuesta llego cuando una de las colas de Ahri comenzó a frotarse contra su feminidad, la Quincy eléctrica apretó los dientes y ahogo sus gemidos "así... Que planeas jugar ese juego, bien, que así sea" Candice declaro antes de que su mano se posara sobre uno de sus pechos y comenzara a frotar el pezón rosado con sus dedos, aunque la acción más sorpresiva que la Quincy tomo fue besar bruscamente a la Kumiho "esté juego no es solo para dos ¿verdad Ichigo?" Candice le pregunto después de romper el beso, Ichigo sonrió de manera traviesa antes de liberar el seno de Ahri y con esa mano comenzar a frotar la húmeda entrada de Candice para un segundo después introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, quien dejó escapar un par de gemidos placenteros ante la sensación de los dedos de Ichigo y la cola de Ahri molestando su zona más intima

-"supongo que comienzas a entenderlo... U eso es lo que creo que deberías entender" Ichigo comento antes de que uno de sus dedos entrara al interior la muchacha Kitsune, él también estaba teniendo problemas con la sensación de su entrepierna siendo frotada por una de las colas de Ahri, aunque se sentía raro no se sentía del todo mal, la Kumiho jadeo audiblemente al sentir su interior siendo invadido por uno de los dedos de Ichigo, la oleada de placer que eso le provoco hizo que sus músculos se tensaran fuertemente, pero rápidamente fueron relajados por una pequeña descarga eléctrica indolora cortesía de Candice

-"cuando tienes total dominio de tu poder puedes usarlo para otras cosas aparte de atacar" la Quincy le dijo a la Kitsune antes de volver a besarla, Ichigo estaba teniendo un momento muy pero muy difícil reteniendo su libido ante lo que estaba sucediendo, por un lado su mano izquierda estaba extasiada por la calidez de los jugos de Ahri sumado a la agradable sensación que sentía uno de sus dedos en el interior de la Kumiho, por otro lado su mano derecha estaba en una situación igual pero con la feminidad de Candice, aparte de que su entrepierna estaba siendo frotada por una de las colas de Ahri y ante sus ojos, estaba viendo a Ahri y Candice besarse eróticamente mientras jugaban con los pechos de la otra, él podía sentir que su miembro estaba endurecido a un punto que no recordaba haber estado antes, juraría que podría hacer pesas con su fiel amigo

-"parece que el pequeño Ichigo necesita un poco de atención" Candice comento al ver la entrepierna del Shinigami, ella dejo de jugar con los pechos de la Kumiho y en su lugar se posicionó cerca de la entrepierna de Ichigo, ella le hizo un gesto a Ahri para que se acercara, la cual rápidamente cumplió y se puso de una manera similar a la Quincy "sabes... El sabor de un pene es algo desagradable y salado pero el de Ichigo es extrañamente dulce y adictivo... Casi como su nombre" Candice comento antes de tomar el miembro con sus manos y comenzar a meterlo en su boca, Ichigo no pudo evitar gemir ante la sensación de su pene siendo envuelto por la boca de Candice, era una sensación increíble, la Quincy sutilmente movió su lengua alrededor de la herramienta de Ichigo quien estaba respirando pesadamente, Ahri estaba observando fascinada como Candice lograba hacer que Ichigo pusiera tal expresión solo con su boca "no te quedes ahí quieta, debes saber cómo hacerlo disfrutar solo con tu boca si quieres que te reconozca como su amante" Candice le dijo con algo de excitación

-"entiendo... Daré mi mejor esfuerzo" Ahri comento antes de comenzar a lamer el gran del miembro de Ichigo, el Shinigami dejo escapar un jadeo al sentir la lengua de Ahri recorrer su entrepierna, la Kumiho con un poco de dificultad logro ponerse el miembro en su boca antes de comenzar a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, el peli naranja apretó los dientes al sentir su cosa siendo succionada fuertemente, aunque en comparación a Candice ella era inexperta el interior de su boca desprendía un calor que parecía querer derretir su pene, el adolescente peli naranja dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir sus testículos siendo lamidos por Candice

-"¿crees que solo me quedare mirando?" Ella le pregunto con una sonrisa atrevida antes de seguir lamiendo las bolas del Shinigami, su cálida lengua de Candice recorriendo sus testículos junto a la abrumadora sensación del oral que Ahri le estaba dando, lo estaba empujando a su límite rápidamente

-"khu... Mierda... Se siente demasiado bien" Ichigo gruño intentando retener la liberación de su semilla, Candice al ver eso sonrío traviesamente y comenzó a lamer la zona del miembro que Ahri no podía meter en su boca, Ichigo apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus manos sujetaron fuertemente la sabana de la cama hasta que no pudo resistir más la inevitable descarga de su semilla "me vengo" él les dijo antes de dejar que el orgasmo que estaba reteniendo lo invadiera

-"phua... Esta caliente" Ahri comento mientras tragaba el semen del peli naranja

-"hey zorra no te lo tragues todo" Candice le recrimino antes de besarla para obtener un poco del néctar blanco de Ichigo, pero a diferencia de antes la Kumiho no estaba dispuesta a ceder

-"no... Es solo... mío" Ahri replico mientras trataba de tragar completamente el semen de Ichigo pero Candice trataba de impedirlo

-"ustedes de verdad tienen afinidad" Ichigo comento con un poco de humor al ver la pelea que se estaba desarrollando "no deberían pelear por algo tan trivial, tengo un poco más todavía" él les dijo con algo de sarcasmo, aunque al parecer esas palabras volvieron a enfocar la atención sobre su fiel amigo, quien seguía completamente erguido

-"fufufu... Parece que estas ansioso por arrebatarme mi castidad" Ahri le dijo seductoramente mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia el Shinigami, Ichigo levanto una ceja ante el tono de voz de la Kumiho, sus palabras lo habían dejado desconcertado por un segundo, como si fuera afectado por alguna clase de hechizo

-"Ahri... No te vuelvas arrogante" Ichigo le dijo e intento levantarse pero fue sujetado a la cama por Candice quien le dio una sonrisa inocente

-"esta vez no" la Quincy eléctrica le dijo al posicionar sus labios sobre los del peli naranja y le dio un breve beso "no dijiste que éramos solo uno en este momento, así que no puedes retractarte de tus palabras... Yo también estoy aquí" Candice le dijo antes de poner su entrepierna sobre el rostro del peli naranja "así que yo también necesito que me complazcas" Ichigo dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de comenzar a lamer la feminidad de la Quincy, quien inmediatamente se torció hacia adelante y dejo escapar un gemido placentero "vamos, Ahri, está esperando por ti" ella le dijo antes de mirar el pene erecto del Shinigami, la Kumiho dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro ansiosa antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre el abdomen del Shinigami "no... te preocupes... solo dolerá al principio luego no querrás alejarte de él" Candice le dijo con algo de dificultad ya que no podía controlar los gemidos que escapaban de su boca por la sensación embriagadora de Ichigo jugando con su vagina

-"bien... Aquí voy" Ahri comento mientras posicionaba su húmeda entrada con el gran miembro de Ichigo, la sensación del glande del peli naranja rozando su feminidad le envió una sensación que erizo todos sus pelos y sus nueve colas no fueron una excepción "ku... está entrando" la Kumiho comento al sentir su interior comenzar a ser invadido por la cosa del Shinigami "sabía que era grande pero... esto es..." La sensación de su interior siendo expandido estaba debilitando sus piernas, incluso sus nueve colas habían colapsado como si no tuvieran energía

-"oye Ahri..." Cuando la Kumiho la miro, Candice apretó sus orejas zorrunas, Ahri inconscientemente se agacho ante tal acción pero al hacerlo se quedó sin aire, ya que había metido por completo el miembro del peli naranja en su interior

-"duele... duele mucho... Mi interior está siendo desgarrado..." Ahri pensó al sentir el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, podía ver un ligero tinte rojo bajar por donde ella estaba unida al Shinigami, la Kumiho se quedó en esa posición por algunos minutos, dejando que el único sonido que ocupara la habitación fueran los gemidos de Candice y la lengua de Ichigo recorriendo la feminidad de la Quincy "está caliente... está ardiendo..." Ella murmuro mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente, al hacerlo no pudo evitar jadear fuertemente, la sensación de ese simple rozamiento casi le había hecho perder la cabeza, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía algo así de fuerte y placentero, no podía evitarlo, ella quería más de ese abrumador sentimiento, así que comenzó a moverse nuevamente, instantáneamente la abrumadora sensación de placer recorrió su columna hasta su cerebro, al parecer la Kitsune había entrado en una especie de transe ya que comenzó a aumentar su velocidad rápidamente, Candice también se vio afectada por ese suceso ya que Ichigo comenzó a volverse un poco más tosco con su zona intima

-"mierda... Me corro, Ichigo" Candice le dijo antes de jadear al sentir su orgasmo invadiéndola, sus músculos se tensaron y un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios antes de liberar su néctar sobre el rostro del Shinigami, quien ávidamente logro beber los jugos de amor de Candice, la Quincy después de sentir el clímax dejo escapar una respiración pesada, había pasado un par de días desde que había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte, sus ojos miraron discretamente a Ahri quien no parecía agotarse mientras rápidamente subía y bajaba sobre el miembro del Shinigami, Candice pensó que la Kumiho estaba haciendo una cara muy pervertida en ese momento "Ahri deberías... apurarte... para" la Quincy quien también quería tener dentro la cosa del peli naranja intento apurar a la mujer Kitsune solo para que repentinamente sintiera un extraño deseo invadir su mente

-"así que su _charm_... se está potenciando..." Ichigo pensó al sentir el poder de Ahri fluir en la habitación, ella lo había usado antes en él pero el que ella utilizo ahora era varias veces más fuerte, y la prueba de ello era la mirada somnolienta de Candice mientras la miraba, aunque Ichigo tenía la intención de intervenir decidió dejarse llevar por la corriente, ya que su parte baja se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien, la estimulación que le brindaba el interior de Ahri a su miembro era demasiado adictivo

-"haaa... Ichigo... Ichigo... mi interior se siente raro... pero no puedo parar de mover mis caderas... esto es... así que esto es un orgasmo... Haaaa..." Ahri le dijo al Shinigami entre gemidos, el adolescente peli naranja apretó los dientes al sentir su clímax volver a llegar

-"Ahri... Yo también estoy en mi limite" Ichigo le dijo, un momento después levanto su pelvis haciendo que los ojos dorados de Ahri se abrieran al sentir el miembro de Ichigo invadir todo su interior, fue en ese momento que ella dejo escapar su primer orgasmo y el Shinigami hizo lo mismo, la sensación de ser llenada por el Shinigami y al mismo tiempo su orgasmo invadiendo cada nervio de su cuerpo fue demasiado para la Kitsune que se dejó caer hacia adelante chocando contra la Quincy eléctrica, quien recupero la razón, las nueve colas de Ahri que habían estado totalmente paradas hace un momento también perdieron su fuerza y se desplomaron

-"mmm... Parece que te has divertido" Candice comento mientras levantaba la barbilla de Ahri " pero sabes esto recién empieza, si por correrte una vez quedas así, ¿cómo quieres que te reconozca como una de sus concubinas?" La Quincy le pregunto con un tono extrañamente seductor pero a la vez burlón, la mirada somnolienta de Ahri parecía desaparecer en un instante tras esas palabras

-"estoy lista para la siguiente ronda" Ahri comento con un igual tono extrañamente seductor mientras que a la vez parecía desafiante, Ichigo en ese momento presintió que su calidad de vida disminuiría drásticamente, su parte de abajo debió sentir lo mismo ya que perdió algo de firmeza, lo cual fue notado por la Kitsune ya que seguía en su interior "oho... Parece que alguien aquí abajo perdió algo de... motivación" Ahri comento mientras se levantaba dejando en libertad el pene del Shinigami

-"mmm... Ichigo ¿qué te sucede?, ¿acaso no fue tu idea hacer esto?... Supongo que debo hacer que se ponga amigable devuelta" Candice comento antes de posicionarse cerca del pene del peli naranja, ella puso la cosa de Ichigo entre sus pechos y comenzó a masturbarlo, el Shinigami dejo escapar un suave suspiro de placer ante la sensación de los senos de Candice envolviendo su pene, al parecer la Quincy al notar eso se entusiasmó ya que comenzó a mover más bruscamente sus pechos sobre el miembro del Shinigami que estaba recuperando su anterior vitalidad, Ahri al ver eso decidió hacerlo también, la Kitsune se puso en el lado opuesto a la Quincy y le arrebato la cálida herramienta de entre sus senos y la puso entre los suyos, e imito la acción anterior de Candice, Ichigo dejó escapar un suave quejido ante la brusquedad con la que su miembro había sido tratado pero rápidamente se dejó envolver por la nueva sensación de tener su cosa entre los pechos de la Kumiho

-"¿y qué opinas de mis pechos? son mejores que los de Candice ¿no?" Ahri le pregunto sensualmente sin dejar de estimular su pene con sus pechos, Candice frunció el labio con disgusto ante ese comentario, el Shinigami al notar eso decidió reunir todo el autocontrol que le quedaba e intervenir antes que lo que él quería lograr se volviera lo opuesto

-"pensé que había dicho que en este momento los tres éramos solo uno compartiendo nuestros sentimientos entre nosotros y no un desafío por ver quién es mejor" Ichigo les dijo mientras se enderezaba escapando del agarre mortalmente placentero de la Kitsune "es cierto que las dos son diferentes pero si hay algo que nos une es el amor que sentimos, así que dejen de lado esa tonta competencia y trabajen juntas por un mismo objetivo" las dos mujeres se miraron entre si después de esas palabras y dejaron escapar una leve sonrisa, un momento después un brillo travieso cruzo por la mirada de ambas, no era necesario el uso de palabras para entender lo que cruzaba por la mente de la otra

-"ichigo, no deberías pedir algo que luego no puedas soportar" Candice le dijo con una sonrisa provocadora

-"ufufu... Parece que tienes algo de autoestima alto, déjame mostrarte tus límites" Ahri comento con un tono igual al de la Quincy, en ese momento ellas juntaron sus pechos dejando la cosa del Shinigami entre ellos, Ichigo trago duro ante la imagen de su pene enterrado entre cuatro hermosas colinas, ellas inmediatamente comenzaron a moverse frotando sus pechos contra la cosa del Shinigami peli naranja pero ellas dejaron escapar un gemido al sentir sus pezones rozándose entre sí, haciendo que su estimulación fuera el doble de placentero para ellas, al parecer su objetivo cambio porque después de cosa volviera a quedar dura como una roca ellas no se detuvieron y siguieron frotando su cosa con fuerza

-urggh... Me corro" Ichigo se quejó antes de liberar su carga blanca, se semen se esparció bañando los pechos de las dos mujeres

-"ufufu... Parece que todavía tienes un montón que ofrecer" Ahri comento de manera coqueta mientras pasaba un dedo sobre el líquido blanco que se escurría sobre sus pechos

-"siempre es sorprendente ver la cantidad que liberas" Candice comento mientras hacia la misma acción que la Kitsune, la Quincy rápidamente empujo al Shinigami hacia la cama y se posicionó encima de su miembro erecto "ho... Extrañaba este sentimiento" ella comento mientras lentamente comenzaba a descender sobre la virilidad del peli naranja " no puedo cansarme de esto... Sentir como mi interior es expandido a tal grado es... Increíble" Candice comento entre jadeos, una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba plasmada en su cara al sentir el miembro de Ichigo completamente dentro de ella

-"Ahri, ven aquí" Ichigo le dijo q la Kumiho que rápidamente cumplió, ella al igual que Candice había hecho anteriormente posicionó su entrepierna sobre el rostro del Shinigami "tiene un bonito aspecto" Ichigo comento con un toque de humor antes de hundir su lengua dentro de la hendidura de la Kitsune, quien no pudo evitar gemir ante tal sensación, varios gemidos más se escaparon de sus labios al sentir la lengua del Shinigami frotarse contra sus paredes vaginales, la sensación era distinta a las anteriores pero igualmente placentera, las manos de Ichigo lentamente subieron por el vientre de la Kitsune hasta llegar a sus suaves pechos, sin demora comenzó a masajearlos a su antojo, los gemidos de Ahri se volvieron más continuos mientras más fuerza aplicaba el Shinigami sobre sus senos

-"Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo... Me corro" la Kitsune le dijo al sentir un nuevo orgasmo invadir su cuerpo, ella dejo escapar un jadeo al sentir sus jugos orgásmicos desbordarse de su interior y bañar al Shinigami en ellos, su espalda se curvo hacia atrás al sentir que la lengua del peli naranja siguió hurgando su interior sin disminuir su ritmo "ichi... Ichigo... Detente... estoy muy... sensible... Haaaa" las palabras de Ahri fueron silenciados por sus propios gemidos, ya que el Shinigami continuo sin misericordia estimulando su interior

-"has... aprendido bastante... rápido como siempre... incluso esta cosa de aquí... se siente mejor que antes..." Candice comento con dificultad ya que la continua entrada y salida del miembro de Ichigo de su interior no la dejaba razonar normalmente, ella ya lo había pensado la primera vez que tuvo sexo con él, que si no fuera porque ella ya tenía experiencia él probablemente la hubiera vuelto una completa sumisa hacia él, Candice observo la cara que Ahri estaba poniendo al recibir el sexo oral del Shinigami y estaba segura que ella no podría ser satisfecha por otra persona a partir de ese momento, había algo especial en él que lo hacía demasiado bueno para casi todo, incluso las artes maritales parecían un juego de niños para el actual Ichigo, eso la molestaba ligeramente ya que por culpa de eso su aura se volvió muy atractiva para las mujeres que lo rodeaban, ella entendía que en algún momento él iba a ser de más de una pero de igual manera su egoísmo no quería que otras mujeres sintieran el placer que ella estaba recibiendo justo ahora

-"Candice... Ahora comprendo... Lo que sientes" Ahri comento al recuperar un poco de su lucidez "¿quién... querría compartir... algo como esto?... se siente demasiado bien... y por eso lo quieres todo para ti... ahora que lo sé... no sé si quiera compartirlo... pero, en mi corazón sé qué debo hacerlo... porque ellas también merecen algo como esto" Ahri proclamo aunque la seriedad de sus palabras se perdió ligeramente por los constantes gemidos que escapaban de su boca, Ichigo al escuchar las palabras de la Kumiho sonrió suavemente de forma cariñosa, para reflejar su estado de ánimo el Shinigami se volvió un poco más duro con sus caricias, Candice también lo sintió ya que él comenzó a penetrarla más fuertemente

-"haaa... Mierda... te detesto Ichigo... pero no puedo evitarlo... también te amo... te odio por ser tan jodidamente bueno... pero me encanta ese sentimiento de protección que tengo cuando estoy en tus brazos... me disgusta que hables con otras mujeres... pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz cuando las veo a ellas contentas... quería matarte con todo mi ser cuando éramos enemigos... Pero siempre quise agradecerte por salvarnos después de la traición de su majestad, y fue aún más cuando aceptaste cuidar de nosotras... realmente no quiero compartirte... pero tampoco quiero que por mi egoísmo te alejes de mi... lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo pero no puedo ser honesta con lo que siento... así que lo diré ahora... todas las noches de los jueves son para mí... y yo seré la primera a quien le darás por la otra puerta" Candice proclamo, Ichigo estaba sorprendido por sus palabras pero más aun de que ella no se detuviera ni disminuyera su velocidad mientras las decía, tal vez fueron las palabras de Candice que le calaron profundo en su ser pero él estaba experimentando un ardiente deseo abrumador recorrer su cuerpo, quería más... necesitaba más

-"Candice... Ahri... lo siento pero... No creo que puedan descansar por un buen rato" Ichigo les dijo, había un extraño tono divertido en su voz que las hizo estremecer

 **-algunas horas más tarde-**

Ichigo salió de su habitación en dirección a su baño, su objetivo era claro, una ducha urgente, su cuerpo no solo estaba empapado en su propio sudor, también estaba empapado en el sudor y juegos de las dos mujeres que dormían plácidamente en su cama, la expresión de ellas era de satisfacción o eso es lo que trasmitía su rostro, por lo que él las dejo dormir, una pequeña mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro al sentir un calambre en su abdomen hasta su parte baja, estaba seguro que si no fuera por su absurdo poder tendría más que el dolor de un simple calambre, lo que había hecho con las dos superaba lo que un humano posiblemente podría hacer, Ahri fue la primera en caer rendida después del quinceavo orgasmo, era su primera vez después de todo, Candice por otro lado resistió más, con ella fueron veinte rounds, esa era la razón por la cual Ichigo estaba seguro que si no fuera por sus capacidades ridículas tendría más que un simple calambre en ese momento

-"gracias por el arduo trabajo" Ichigo murmuro con un toque de diversión al pensar en sus espíritus Zanpakutos, otra cosa que creía firmemente era que si no fuera por las capacidades de ambos, correrse más de veinte veces sin verse anímicamente afectado sería imposible, en el camino al baño miro hacia el interior de su despacho, arriba del escritorio había un gran libro rojo, se podía ver en el dorso del libro escrito en negro, el titulo (como tener un harem aceptado por todos "me resulta más irónico que resultara útil ese libro que su chiste de título" Ichigo comento con cierto sarcasmo y se pasó una mano por la nuca, ahora estaba más convencido que los libros que había allí no deberían ser leídos por cualquiera, al llegar al baño dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y rápidamente lleno la bañera con agua, sus músculos necesitaban relajación, al pensar en eso recordó que las aguas termales que habían en la mansión tenían propiedades curativas, eso seguramente le convendría para su situación actual, aunque tendría que esperar hasta después de su ducha, ir en su estado actual sería más que grosero

-"y este es el baño personal de Ichigo-sama" Nemu comento mientras abría la puerta dejando al descubierto al adolescente peli naranja, quien rápidamente tomo una toalla para cubrir su indecencia, detrás de Nemu se encontraban las tres antiguas compañeras de Riser, hubo un largo silencio hasta que Nemu lentamente comenzó a cerrar la puerta, instante después Ichigo se lanzó dentro de la bañera con el rostro ruborizado, eso había sido muy vergonzoso, más que hacer un trio por primera vez

 **-lugar desconocido- sociedad de almas-**

En una habitación oscura levemente iluminada por un par de velas, se podía apreciar las siluetas de varias personas, aunque había una en particular que resaltaba mucho más que las otras

-"capitán Kurotsuchi, ha pasado un tiempo y aun no tiene ninguna información acerca del Shinigami sustituto, además ¿cómo va el avance acerca del proyecto cero dos?" Una de las figuras pregunto con algo de seriedad

-"al parecer el bastardo de Urahara Kisuke logro sacarlo del límite de detección de mis aparatos pero no es algo que haya que preocuparse, ese chico insolente pronto se mostrara a sí mismo, es ese tipo de idiota... Por otro lado, eso va progresando satisfactoriamente, pronto seremos capaces de ver su utilidad, a diferencia del cero uno no habrá tantos riesgos negativos en su desarrollo" Mayuri comento con un poco de desdén

-"eso esperamos, te hemos puesto a disposición no solo el costo necesario... también te dimos cosas que no deberían darse a conocer para personas fuera de esta habitación... ¿Y qué sucedió con lo del rastreador que le implantaste a tu juguete?" Otra de las personas pregunto con un tono más arrogante, Kurotsuchi al escuchar ese comentario no puedo evitar sonar su lengua con desprecio

-"tch... Esa ingrata apago el sistema de rastreo para que no pueda localizarla... además no deberían preocuparse por ese par de tesoros, tienen algunos otros guardados en su bodega después de todo... quien iba a pensar que..." Mayuri fue interrumpido por el golpe seco de un bastón en el suelo

-"silencio... No es necesario que reveles esa información tan casualmente, podría arrancarte la cabeza yo mismo si algo de eso que conoces escapa de esta habitación, esto no es un juego, te hemos ofrecido todo, tu solo cumple tu parte y pronto tendrás más que los cuerpos de Shinigamis, huecos, Quincys y humanos que investigar" otra persona le dijo, ante esas últimas palabras una sonrisa macabra se plasmó en la cara del capitán de la doceava división

-"con ese proyecto producido en masa cualquier cosa será como arrebatarle el dulce a un niño, si algo en lo que ese insolente era útil era en encargarse de los problemas de otros" Mayuri comento antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salido del lugar "ha... Y el capitán comandante, está husmeando de más cosas que no debería, tengan cuidado, sería un desperdicio no poder continuar con éste experimento" el científico loco comento antes de salir del lugar, hubo un breve silencio antes que una de las personas de la habitación tomo la palabra

-"¿cómo van las negociaciones con esos idiotas?" Tras esa pregunta hubo una leve tensión en el aire

-"mphm... Ellos se creen mejores de lo que son y ponen el listón en alto, me gustaría deshacerme de ellos pero son útiles a la hora de dar información, se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de miembros que podrían representar un problema... El resto no vale la pena" una de las siete personas de la habitación comento

-"kukuku... Aunque su poder no es nada remarcable, hay algunas bellezas escondidas allí, podría utilizarlas como mi diversión nocturna" la única persona que no había hablado comento con un tono desagradable, hubo varios suspiros de decepción tras ese comentario

-"tienen tantos años que ni un bakudo de nivel noventa podría mantener parada tu cosa por más de cinco segundos" uno de los presentes le respondió con un tono burlón, lo cual provoco que la otra persona se levantara bruscamente

-"maldito cretino, mi objetivo es más interesante que el tuyo, disfrutar de las mejores carnes de cada raza... En cambio tu, solo estas aquí por tu ansias de conocimiento, maldito afeminado" los otros ocupantes se levantaron y detuvieron la discusión

-"cálmense los dos, búsqueda de conocimiento, deseos perversos, la necesidad de demostrar su superioridad ante otros, el enojo de ser tratado como una existencia menor, los objetivos de cada uno son diferentes pero la manera de lograrlo es la misma, así que tráguense su moral y trabajen juntos" la persona que parecía ser el líder declaro con seriedad, las otras dos personas simplemente asintieron con desgano

-"incluso si tenemos que hacer eso... Sigue siendo desagradable trabajar con alguien como él; por otro lado ¿no pensaste que Ichigo Kurosaki, nombrado como el rey de la guerra, podría en este momento estar disfrutando lo que tu anhelas tan desesperadamente?... incluso ya podría haber tomado la virginidad de Orihime Inoue, después de todo ella recibió el título como su sacerdotisa por el propio alma rey" tras ese comentario la otra persona dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de fastidio

-"incluso si eso es así, ella todavía va a ser mi compañera nocturna, ese bastardo cabeza de zanahoria no podría igualar mi experiencia en la cama, no solo su sacerdotisa se le va a ser arrebatada, le arrebatare todas las chicas de su grupo, especialmente esa Quincy que controla los rayos, pero de igual manera voy a obtener una concubina de cada raza y la mejor de cada una, diablos, ángeles caídos, ángeles, youkais... todo será mío" el hombre proclamo con una sonrisa repugnante al pensar en ese futuro imaginario

-"mphm... No me importa lo que hagan cuando tengan el control de todo... Yo solo quiero... liberar lo prohibido y volver a enfrentarme a él, ni siquiera el rey de la guerra podrá oponerse a mi" el líder comento con un tono lejano, como si estuviera recordando algo del pasado

-"que molesto... Yo no tengo ningún interés tan retorcido como ustedes, yo solo quiero eliminar el estricto sistema actual" una de las personas comento con aburrimiento, un momento después dejo escapar un bostezo "ya no hay nada más que hablar, me voy, tengo que disfrutar la poca paz que queda" y con eso dicho todos se fueron del lugar por caminos separados

 **-ciudad Kuoh- casa Hyoudou-**

Cierto adolescente de cabello marrón no podía mantener su calma, su mirada recorrió los distintos objetos de su habitación en búsqueda de algo que pudiera distraerlo, sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza al no poder encontrar tal cosa, su mirada rápidamente cambio a su mano izquierda

-"mierda… ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer? Arggg… si no fuera por él, yo habría sido el que hubiera salvado a la presidenta… ella me vería de otra forma, ella sin duda me hubiera dejado ver sus pechos otra vez" Issei apretó los puños con ira "esto no puedo quedar así… debo demostrar que puedo vencer a ese estúpido cabeza de zanahoria" Issei declaro, sus ojos brillaban intensamente con ira y determinación

 **-ciudad de Kuoh- mansión Kurosaki- baño personal de Ichigo-**

El Shinigami se encontraba tranquilamente recostado en las aguas termales, dejando que el agua cálida brindara la sanación que tanto estaba necesitando, sus ojos se abrieron brevemente y miro al aire

-"mmm… siento como si un dolor en el trasero se aproximara" Ichigo comento con desdén antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el agua calmara su cuerpo

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y no creo que esperen más de medio mes por el próximo capítulo de alguno de mis fics :V… jajaja, es broma, intentare publicar uno lo más pronto que pudo, sean felices y hasta la proxima


End file.
